The Whole Cake Island Arc
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the Whole Cake Island Arc featuring my OCs. Summary inside. WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS! Read and review, and no flames or hate please!
1. Sanji's Homecoming

One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

* * *

Summary- While Robin and the others go off to Wano Country, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, Aika, and three allies, Pedro, Pekoms, and Carrot, head to Whole Cake Island in order to rescue Sanji, who is being forced into an arranged marriage...or else risk losing someone close to him. There's just one problem: Whole Cake Island is under the authority of one of the Four Emperors, Big Mom! As the Sanji Retrieval Team hurry to crash a wedding, Sanji's past comes back to haunt him. It's up to Luffy to save him from his cruel family...before it's too late.

* * *

 **Ch. 1- Sanji's Homecoming**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was blowing wildly, the rain poured down, and the waves rocked back and forth, violently. On the waves, the _Thousand Sunny_ was being tossed around like a toy boat in a bathtub. However, the crew on board could do nothing to stop it, for they were currently in the middle of a crisis that was much bigger than a storm.

Hunger.

"Uggh...so hungry...!" Pekoms bemoaned as he slid along the deck. "Can't move...someone do something."

"I can't..." Chopper answered, clinging to Pekoms' boot. "I'm too hungry to do anything."

"Aaagh..." Brook groaned. "I'm starting lose weight...although I have no fat to burn."

Blizzard groaned as he wobbled back and forth, panting heavily.

 _"So...hungry...!"_ the wolf-dog said, weakly. _"Can't...move...a muscle."_

"My poor tummy's empty~!" Carrot whined as she lied on the deck, too.

Pedro seemed to be the only one who was fighting off his hunger, for he was climbing up the rigging.

"The ship will capsize at this rate!" he shouted. "Someone furl the sails!"

"We can't~!" the others moaned.

At the helm, Nami was trying her hardest to steer, but she, too, looked like she was about to collapse from hunger, as was Aika, who was clinging to her leg.

"Big Sis..." Aika said. "I'm so hungry."

"I know, Aika," Nami replied. "At this rate, I don't even know if we'll reach Whole Cake Island." Just as she was about to collapse, however, two rubbery hands stretched out and grabbed the helm's rungs, causing Nami to look over and see Luffy, who was also struggling with his hunger.

"I'm not...gonna let hunger beat me...!" Luffy said in defiance before he raised his head to the heavens. "WE'LL DEFINITELY SAVE YOU AT ANY COST, SANJI~!"

XXX

The next morning day, on another part of the New World...

"Ship-py~! Ship-py~!" a certain ship sang as it sailed over the water. The deck was littered all sorts of gifts, from colorfully wrapped boxes to bottles of fine wine and gourmet chocolates...and nearby, Sanji, wearing a white, ruffled shirt, and black trousers, was standing on the deck, watching the sky as flurries gently floated down from the clouds. However, instead of white flakes of snow, it looked like they were just tiny balls of light pink, yellow, and blue, which Sanji caught in his hands.

"I thought that this stuff was snow," he began, "but it's really just..."

"Mwohohoho!" laughed Baron Tamago. "This is known as _le_ Cotton Candy Flurry!"

Sanji just stared out towards the horizon while he heard the Transponder Snail ring in the background.

"That snail has been ringing off the hook," said Sanji as he put the cotton candy flake in his mouth. "Mm...that's sweet."

"Ah, that would be _le signal d'urgence_ ," Tamago answered. "It means we have entered _le territoire de Mama_."

"That right?" Sanji queried before he noticed a large tart-shaped ship with the name " _Tarte 28_ " on it. "And does the signal happen to extend to that spot right there?"

"Very observant of you!" Tamago replied. "That would be Tarte 28, the 28th Tart! It is a base militaire that houses a platoon of le Big Mom Pirates! If this were not Mama's ship, we would suffer BOOM! _Le bombardement_."

Sanji didn't reply as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Stop being stubborn, _mon ami_ ," said Tamago. "Follow Germa 66's example and swear allegiance to Mama! That is all your father _beaucoup_ desires."

"Bullshit," Sanji cursed as he lit his cigarette. "That bastard and I have been through for ages. The only reason I'm going is because I have something I wanna clear up, that's all!"

"Ease your hostility," said Tamago as he took a sip of his tea from the cup on the top of his head. "Mama is in _le mood de félicitations_. She is aware, of course, that you are the camarede of that foolish Straw Hat Luffy and that you worked as le cuisinier aboard that restaurant in the East Blue. In fact, she admires you for these qualities!" He then put the cup back on top of his head. "Depending on your skill, she may offer you an even better position-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sanji barked. "Lemme get something straight, bucko!" He then held up his right hand. "These hands of mine are only meant to cook food for my friends and nobody else!" He then turned away, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke. "I survived a horrifying hell to train my skill! I'm sure that my crew is missing my cooking by now, even though I taught my captain's younger sister how to cook in my place...but the one thing I forgot to do is teach her to ration things and make sure they had enough food to last! I can already see their teary-eyed faces."

"Mwohohoho!" laughed Tamago. " _C'est absurde!_ "

"I would never resort to cooking for those who would kill their partners without thinking," Sanji hissed.

"Ah, oui," Tamago replied. "You must mean Pekoms. That was his fault. He made his business personal. Bege was right to shoot him."

"Hey, Baron Tamago!"

Tamago turned to see Vito approaching.

"Oh, it's you, Vito," he said.

"We've got a photo of Lady Pudding from Whole Cake Island- _rero_! Think of it as a gift to you, Lord Sanji! After all, it's hard to marry a girl ya just met right on the spot-"

"That's no different from seeing her a few days ahead!" Sanji barked.

"Ah, come on," Vito said. "Just take a little peek-rero! Come and see what your bride-to-be, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding, looks like."

Sanji gulped, though he tried to keep his nerve.

 _'Don't be nervous, Sanji,'_ he thought. ' _Maybe she's ugly. Yeah! That's it! She's ugly as sin! Just imagine as her a fat, ugly gonk, just like her mother! Okay...gonna look in 3...2...1...!'_

He then turned and took a look...and saw a brown-haired girl with her hair styled in pigtails with magenta eyes and a purple blouse with a flowery pattern on it, making a cute, shy pout at the camera.

 _'OH, NO, SHE'S HOT!'_ Sanji thought in horror.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	2. Comic Strip

**Ch. 2- Comic Strip**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

* * *

"Ship~py! Ship~py!" Big Mom's ship sang as it kept sailing through the water, while Sanji walked across the deck, trying to ignore the ramblings of Vito behind.

"Nyororororo!" laughed Vito as some of Big Mom's pirates were seen, bringing aboard some more gifts for Sanji's "wedding". "I used to read that comic strip in the _World Economic Journal_. You know, the one called _Sora, the Warrior of the Sea_ , with that dreamy giant robot. Sora the Hero who can walk across the sea- _rero_ , teams up with a transforming robot and a seagull-reroro." It's a tale of a Marine hero who risks his life to fight the army of evil, Germa 66! People all over the world love it- _rero_! Nyorororo!"

Sanji only rolled his eyes and shook his head in irritation.

"From what I hear," Vito began, "the story was based on the true exploits of heroes within the Marines. In other words, it was propaganda for the kids! 'The Marines are always just and mighty' and so on! But that wasn't why I was fascinated with it! It was Germa!"

 _'You're buggin', man,'_ Sanji thought as he kept walking towards a door.

"The army of evil that used a variety of forces and weapons to put the screws Sora each time!" Vito continued. "And sure, they always lost in the end- _rero_ , but I still cheered like hell for 'em! You guys were always the best! Nyororororo!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sanji barked. "Don't include me in that group! I have nothing to do with them!"

"Oh, come on," Vito replied. "Don't be like that. I'm actually honored to meet you in the flesh!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sanji questioned. "Well tell THEM that, not me!" He then tried to open the door...but it wouldn't budge. He looked up and saw that, for some reason...it was sleeping. The door had an actual face...and it was asleep!

"Rrrrgh...!" Sanji growled as he began to knock on the door, causing it to wake. "Open up, already, dammit!"

"Door~!" the door sang as it opened, and Sanji walked into a rather lavish room.

"So as I was saying," Vito started as he followed Sanji inside, only for the cook to sneer at him.

"This is my room!" Sanji barked. "Stop following me! Leave me alone!"

"Hey! It's my room, too, you know! Let me out of here!"

In the corner, there was Caesar, locked up in a cage with seastone shackles.

"I don't deserve this kind of treatment!" Caesar yelled. "I'm a genius scientist!"

(A/N: You ain't shit.)

"What, you haven't given up, yet?" asked Vito. "Nyorororo! We were ordered to capture you and bring you back, Caesar!" He then to turned to Sanji, who sat on a sofa. "But this guy is a totally different story! He's the bridegroom to tie the Vinsmoke and Charlotte families together! He's worth a hell of lot more- _rero_! Nyorororo!"

"I told you, I'm NOT getting married!" Sanji rebuked. "Now get outta here!"

"Get out?!"

Suddenly, a very large, muscular, bald-headed man with a spiky light purple beard and sideburns. He wore a black vest with a white suit underneath it, with a large green cape draped over it. He also had a silver, metal plate on his left shoulder going down his left side, which bore the name "Gotti" and the same tattoo Vito has on it, and on his right arm appeared to a very large machine gun with a chain attached.

"What did you just say to Vito, punk?!" the man, Gotti, questioned as he prepared to shoot Sanji.

"Whoa!" Vito cried. "Calm down, Gotti! Don't be rash- _rero_! It wasn't anything bad, you hear?! I appreciate you sticking up for me, but he's just joshing!"

"I'm not joshing," Sanji answered. "Now both of you, get your asses outta my sight!"

"That does it!" Gotti shouted as he pointed his gun at Sanji, who nonchalantly lit a cigarette. "I don't care about myself, but I don't forgive anybody who insults my buddies!"

"Gotti, no!" Vito cried. "Let him off the hook- _rero_!"

"Don't bother trying to forgive me," said Sanji. "I'm not here to make friends."

"GOTTI!"

Gotti froze up and looked back upon seeing a large woman with pink hair gathered in pigtails and with thick lips and blush spots on her cheeks. Her attire consisted of a white dress with a floral design and a light blue shirt worn over it along with a pair of high-heeled boots.

"What do you think you're doing, you brute?!" the woman questioned. "That's the 3rd son of Vinsmoke, I'll have you know! If you put so much as even a tiny scratch on that man, then the Godfather's head will fly right off his shoulders! Do you understand?!"

"But...but...!" Gotti stammered.

"No excuses!" the woman barked as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out. "Let's go, you oaf!"

"Ow-ow-ow!" cried Gotti. "I'm sorry, ma'am! I'm sorry! OW!"

"You, too, Vito!" the woman shouted. "Come on!"

"Nyororo!" laughed Vito. "We can catch up about Germa another time, okay, Mr. Sanji?"

"Please don't," Sanji replied as they left the room. "...That's strange...I can't help thinking I might've seen that woman, somewhere before."

XXX

A few days late on the _Thousand Sunny_...the sun was beating down on our hapless crew.

"Aaaahhh...it's all over..."

"I'm gonna die...it's so hot..."

"I'm dead..."

Luffy, Chopper, and Brook were all sitting on the railing, trying to fish for their food...which they had been deprived of for quite some time. In fact, Luffy practically looked like a mummy, all over again.

"I'b shihhuuhh..." Luffy groaned with his tongue out. "Hangii...hoog...hiii heeeb...!"

Translation: "I'm shriveling up. Sanji. Food. Ice cream."

"I can't take this heat much longer..." Chopper said, weakly. "I wish I could take off my fur."

"Indeed..." Pedro said, also wavering. "We Minks are susceptible to heat, too..."

"It's so very hot," Brook added. "I think...I might turn into a mummy." He then gasped. "A mummy...Miss Nami, do you think that would count as rejuvenation for me?"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN?!" Nami questioned as she lied in the shade with Blizzard, Aika, Carrot, and Pekoms. "Ahh...it's so hot...!"

"In that case," Brook started, "may I see your panties."

"I don't even have the energy to smack you," Nami said, panting heavily.

"Big Sis...I'm so hot...!" Aika whined as she leaned on Nami.

"Me, too," Carrot agreed, lying in Nami's lap. "And I'm hungry."

 _"Can't...move...!"_ Blizzard groaned as he also lied in the shade.

"I need nutrients...!" Pekoms spoke up.

"A lack of food," Nami started, "an inability to fish due to days of storms. It's FINALLY sunny again...so we've got to catch some fish before the weather changes again! Or else we'll starve before we reach Whole Cake Island!"

"Nothing would make me happier, Nami," Chopper began, "but the water's so hot...it's practically boiling beneath us!"

"What?!" Nami questioned.

Chopper was indeed right. The sun's rays made the water so hot, it really was boiling the sea.

"We'll never be able to get any fish this way," Brook said. "What are we going to do?"

"...Emergency food supply..." Luffy murmured as he looked to Chopper.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT WAY!" the little reindeer barked.

"LUFFY!" shouted Pedro. "LOOK! YOU'VE GOT A BITE ON YOUR LINE!"

Luffy looked to the water and gasped when he saw something beginning to tug on the line of his fishing rod.

"A bite!" Luffy exclaimed as he began to reel it in.

"Is it food...?" Carrot asked, drooling hungrily.

 _"Luffy, you better not lose that fish!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Pull, Luffy!" Chopper called. "Reel it in, quick!"

"Rrrrrrgh!" Luffy growled as he began to pull on the rod. "It's...really big, whatever it is! I can't pull it up!"

"Wait, hang on!" Nami cried as she ran up and grabbed her fiancé from behind and helped pull as well.

"Wait! Let me help, too!" Carrot exclaimed as she grabbed Nami from behind, as well, followed by Pedro, then Brook, then Chopper, then Blizzard, and finally, Aika, who grabbed onto the wolf-dog's tail.

"Okay, everyone ready?!" Nami asked, which caused everyone to nod. "Okay! Heave...HO!"

With that one big pull, the group managed to pull up a huge fish with purple skin and green fins.

"FOOD AT LAASSST!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes.

"We did it!" Nami cheered.

"Finally...!" Pekoms said as he licked his lips.

"Look at how humungous it is!" Brook added as the fish landed on the deck. In fact, it took up about half the space.

"Finally, we can eat!" Carrot exclaimed.

"Food, food, food!" Luffy chanted. "Yummy in my tummy~!"

"I can't wait to cook this one up!" Aika added.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Chopper called. "Are you sure this fish is safe to eat?! It has a really weird color!"

"Yeah," Nami agreed, "I think maybe we should check and see if it's safe, first."

"But Nami~!" Luffy whined. "My tummy needs food~!"

 **Grroooooooooowwl~!** His stomach growled deep and long, signifying his hunger.

 _"Chopper, I think Sanji made a note of this kind of fish, once,"_ Blizzard said. _"Go check his books. They're in his locker."_

"Oh! Good idea, Blizzard!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran to the men's quarters, where he opened up Sanji's locker and found a few books...as well as some photos of Vivi in bathing suits at the beach. "Huh? What are all these pictures of Vivi doing in Sanji's locker? ...Oh, never mind."

That's when he found a book about fish at the bottom of one of the shelves. After he searched through the pages, he gasped upon seeing the fish that Luffy had caught.

"Here it is!" Chopper exclaimed. "Hmm...let's see, now. It's an Armored Stonefish...it's edible...except for..." He then gasped in horror. "OH, NO!"

He then ran outside, holding the book in his hooves.

"GUYS!" he called. "Listen, the fish is edible, but you can't eat the skin! It's very poisonous and-"

"This skin is really good!" exclaimed a fattened Luffy, who was peeling the skin off the fish.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper groaned as he tripped on the deck.

"Luffy, wait!" Nami called. "We should let Aika cook it before we eat it!"

"I couldn't help it," Luffy replied. "I was hungry." He then handed some skin, which dripped with slime, out to Carrot and Blizzard. "Here, guys, you try some!"

"Hell no!" Blizzard answered. "That's nasty!"

"Eww, it's all slimy!" Carrot added.

"LUFFY~!" Chopper shrieked, causng everyone to look at him.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Aika asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay!" Chopper shouted. "Your brother's life could be in danger! The skin he just ate is poisonous!"

"POISONOUS?!" Nami, Brook, and Aika cried.

"So? What's the problem?" Blizzard asked, surprisingly calm about the situation. "Luffy's immune to poison. It shouldn't bother him."

"He's immune to SOME poisons!" Chopper replied.

"Luffy, are you sure you're okay?" Nami asked. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"Do you feel sick, Big Brother?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Nah, I'm good," Luffy answered before he looked down at Chopper. "But are you sure it's really poisonous."

"There's no mistake," Chopper answered. "Sanji even made a note about it and everything!"

"Well, what about this fish, then?" Nami asked.

"If we can't eat it," Pekoms began, "then let's throw it back into the sea, instead."

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "But we went through so much trouble to haul it up here!"

"Well, Sanji's note says we can eat it as long as we just peel the skin off, first," Chopper pointed out. "He even made a recipe for it and everything!"

"Then that's my job, right?" Aika asked. "I'll cook it, then!"

"All right!" Luffy cheered. "We get to eat more of Aika's yummy cooking!"

"Luffy," Chopper began, "are you sure you're really okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luffy asked.

"Because of the poison, Luffy!" Chopper argued.

"I'm totally fine!" Luffy rebuked, putting his hands on his hips.

"...Well...if you say so," Chopper said.

XXX

A little while later, Aika was in the kitchen with Nami, who was supervising her as the 6-year-old put the fish's meat on a skillet.

"Okay," Aika said. "What does it say to do next, Big Sis?"

"Hmm," Nami hummed as she looked at the recipe. "It says to add salt, pepper, and just a sprinkling of coriander."

"Right," Aika answered as she put said spices on the meat, which began to turn a white color as it was being cooked. "Mmm...it smells so yummy!"

"Of course!" Nami answered. "It's Sanji's recipe! I bet he'd be so proud of you for cooking it properly."

"And this time, I'll ration it," Aika added. "That way, nobody will hungry again!"

"Good girl," Nami praised as she pet Aika on the head.

A little while later, the food was all cooked and ready to be served.

"Eat up, everybody!" Nami called as she handed plates of food to everyone. "Aika followed Sanji's recipe exactly and she worked hard to make it, so make sure to eat every last bit, okay?"

"Yummy~!" Carrot exclaimed as she took a bite. "It's so good!"

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "How delicious!"

Blizzard was scarfing down his food like...well, a wolf.

"Man, that kid's a good cook!" said Pekoms as he ate, too.

"I can't stop eating it!" Pedro added.

"Here, Chopper," Nami said as she held up a couple of plates. "Here are yours and Luffy's- oh, my god!"

"Nami!" Chopper cried as he sat next to Luffy...who was lying on the deck, foaming at the mouth. "Luffy...LUFFY'S DYING!"

"WHAT?!" Aika questioned as she turned into her wolf form and ran to Luffy's side. "Big Brother, are you okay?!"

"So...cold...!" Luffy croaked.

"Luffy, hang in there!" Nami exclaimed. "It's gonna be okay, I promise!"

 _"I don't understand!"_ Blizzard spoke. _"Poison shouldn't hurt Luffy, let alone kill him!"_

"He's only immune to some poisons," Chopper reminded, tearfully.

"Here, Chopper, eat this," Nami said as she handed the ship's doctor a plate of food. "Maybe it'll help you calm down."

Chopper sniffled as he took a bite of the fish.

"I tried giving Luffy all the antidotes I had," he started, "but it didn't work...mmm, this is yummy...!"

"Big Sis, we gotta find an island!" Aika said as she held Luffy's hand. "Big Brother's in danger!"

"I know," Nami said as she looked at the Log Pose, "but we can't just snap our fingers and have an island appear. Besides, it looks like Luffy's gonna be okay for a little while longer."

 _"She's right,"_ Blizzard said. _"His immune system is just holding it back. If we're lucky, we might find an antidote before then."_

"Luffy, are you okay?" Carrot asked. "You're not gonna die, are you?"

"I'm fiiiine," Luffy slurred. "I'm just looking at the pretty river...oh...my Mom and Ace are on the other side...they're calling me over...!

 _"HOLY CRAP, HE SEES THE RIVER STYX!"_ Blizzard cried. _"SNAP OUT OF IT, LUFFY!"_

Aika whimpered worriedly before she looked up at the sky and gasped upon seeing cotton candy flurries.

"Hey, look!" she called. "What's that?"

"Snow?" Nami asked as she caught one of the flurries in her hand. "Wait...this is...!"

"Cotton candy!" Chopper exclaimed as he began to catch them on his tongue. "Mmm~! Yummy!"

"Looks like we're almost there," said Pekoms as he stood up and tore off his bandages. "Based on the passage of time, Black Leg should already be on the island by now. We're bound to catch up to the territory any moment, now."

Down below the waves, some strange looking slugs with a blue-and-yellow square pattern and wearing what looked like top hats on their heads, and on those hats were antennae, which began to beep.

 **PURU-PURU-PURU~! PURU-PURU-PURU~! PURU-PURU-PURU~!** The Transponder Snail in the kitchen began to ring.

"Someone's calling us," Aika said as she held Luffy's hand in her little paws.

"But whom?" Brook asked.

"No one," Pekoms answers. "It's just intercepting a warning signal- _grraaawr_! We've entered Mama's territory. You guys had better hide or get into a disguise."

"Cotton candy~!" Chopper cheered as he and Carrot caught the flurries.

"So sweet!" Carrot chirped as she ate some.

"Pekoms!" Pedro called. "I can see something coming this way!"

"Dammit," Pekoms cursed. "Must be one of our _Tarte_ scout ships. I'll handle this, you guys! You all just stay back and keep quiet!"

"I hope they have something that'll help Luffy," Chopper said.

"Mom...?" Luffy asked, weakly. "Is that you...?"

As everyone looked up, they gasped upon seeing that it was not a Tarte ship...but a gigantic snail, glowering down at them, and on its back was a giant ship with a sail that held the number "66" on it.

 **"This is Germa. We've identified the vessel as the ship of the Straw Hat Pirate crew."**

"Crap!" cursed Pekoms. "That ship belongs to Germa 66! We're in big trouble, now!"

"EH?!" the group questioned as they looked up...and saw a hooded figure glaring down at them. As he pulled down his sunglasses...Aika gasped upon seeing that he had a swirly eyebrow.

"Sanji...?!" she asked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. 0, 4, and 6

**Ch. 3- 0, 4, and 6**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

The Sanji Retrieval Team gaped up at the giant snail ship, or rather, at the strange hooded figure that they believed to be Sanji.

 **"What are you doing here, Straw Hat Pirates?!"** asked someone on the giant snail, using a Transponder Snail bullhorn.

"Quick, furl the sails!" Nami shouted.

"We're gonna crash!" Chopper cried.

On the Germa ship, two masked soldiers stood by the hooded figure.

"Master Sanji wouldn't be escorted on this ship," said one of them.

"It looks like we missed him, sir," said the other.

"So it seems," replied the hooded figure.

"Sanji!" Nami called, excitedly. "Sanji, it's us!"

"Hi, Sanji~!" Carrot yelled.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Thank goodness, we found him already!"

"What a stroke of good luck," Perdo added.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried while tending to Luffy, whose skin was beginning to turn purple while a strange rash started to develop.

"Sanji!" Aika called. "Quick, you have to help! Big Brother's in trouble!"

 _"Wait, Aika!"_ Blizzard shouted, causing her to look at him. _"...That's not Sanji."_

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "What do you mean? Yes it is!"

 _"No, it's not!"_ Blizzard replied. _"Look closer! Notice something different?"_

Aika blinked in confusion before she took a closer look at the hooded man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blizzard," Aika said. "I mean...that has to be Sanji! Who else has...curly..." She trailed off however, when she got a closer look at the man's eyebrow. It was curly, for sure...but it was going outward, unlike Sanji's eyebrow, which went inward, and seeing it caused Aika to gasp in shock.

"Th...that's not Sanji!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pedro, and Carrot questioned.

"What do you mean that's not Sanji, Aika?" asked Nami.

"His eyebrow!" Aika cried as she pointed her paw at the man. "It's going the wrong way!"

The group took a closer look and saw that the 6-year-old wolf-girl was indeed correct.

"Oh, my god!" Nami gasped. "That's _not_ Sanji!"

"So you finally figured it out," the man said as he began to take off his hood. "Although I can't say I blame you for mistaking me for him."

The man removed his hood, revealing himself to be a man of at least 6 feet and 4-and-a-half inches. His face did resemble Sanji's a bit, save for the reversed eyebrows and the lack of facial hair, plus he had green hair that was slicked back into a cowlick. He also looked quite muscular, as well. He also has some sort of strange suit on which consisted of a shirt with the number "66" on the front, and a cape that beared the number "4" on it. He had on a striped belt with a skull belt buckle, a pair of metallic gloves, an orange ascot, and what looked like earphones on his head.

"My name is Yonji!" the man declared.

 **GERMA 66 (WINCH GREEN)**

 **VINSMOKE YONJI**

 **FOURTH SON OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY**

"EEEEEEH?!" Chopper questioned. "YONJI?! BUT HE LOOKS LIKE SANJI! THEY EVEN HAVE THE SAME EYEBROWS!"

"My connection to this Sanji you speak of is...classified, though," Yonji answered.

 _'He's obviously his brother,'_ Blizzard deadpanned, mentally.

That's when Yonji noticed Nami, and his eyes went wide.

"So that's Sanji's younger brother, then," Nami surmised. "Who knew?"

"Wait, how do you know he's younger than Sanji?" asked Carrot.

"WOW!" Yonji exclaimed as he got hearts in his eyes. "WHAT A COUPLE OF HOTTIES!"

"...Are you sure you're not Sanji?" Chopper asked.

 _"...I can kinda see the resemblance, now,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Master Yonji," said one of the Germa soldiers. "We must leave, immediately."

"Yes," Yonji answered. "Let's pull back. This is a waste of my time."

"Wait, Sanji!" Chopper called. "Come back!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" Yonji barked. "I'M _YONJI_ , NOT SANJI!"

Luffy gagged as he began to foam at the mouth.

"Oh, no!" Aika cried. "Big Brother's getting worse!"

"The rash is spreading!" Chopper shouted. "His resistance can't hold it off much longer! This is some strong poison if even Luffy can't fight it off!"

"Ugh...!" Luffy gagged. "E...Everything...going...dark...!"

 _"No, Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Hang in there! Fight it!"_

"Come on, Luffy!" Nami begged. "You're not really gonna let some fish poison kill you, are you?! You're supposed to be the Pirate King!"

"Please don't die, Luffy!" Carrot pleaded.

"Please!" Chopper cried to the Germa ship. "You have to help us! Do you have antidotes or something?!"

"If you really are Mister Sanji's brother," Brook began, "we implore you, you must help Mister Luffy!"

A pause...but then Yonji smirked maliciously as he put his sunglasses back on.

"And just why the hell would I do something so asinine?" Yonji asked, causing the group to gasp in shock. "You really think I'd lower myself to helping the likes of you? You guys are pirates, right?! If you want the antidote so bad, come up here and get it yourself! ...Unless you don't have the guts."

 _"That bastard...!"_ Blizzard growled.

"How can Sanji be related to a scumbag like him?!" Nami questioned. "The only thing that's the same is the loverboy part!"

"He's not kind and gentle at all!" Carrot said, tearfully.

"Just give the order," Pedro stated as he drew his sword.

"...Yonji..." a voice spoke...before someone kicked Yonji right in the face! "Stop being so uptight!"

"GUH!" Yonji cried before he was sent flying into the sea.

"MASTER YONJI!" the soldiers cried.

"Wait, who was that?!" Nami asked, while Luffy gasped and cough.

"AAH!" Chopper shrieked. "LUFFY, NO!"

Just then, two figures jumped off the ship...and somehow flew through the air.

"Wait!" a Germa soldier called. "Lady Reiju! Master Rokuji!"

Then, the two figures landed on the _Sunny_ , on the very tips of their toes.

"Intruder!" Carrot shouted, holding her Electro Claws. "Who are you?!"

It is revealed that the two figures are a woman and a dog, respectively. The woman had light pink hair that covered her right eye and curled up at the tip, and she also has purple eyes a light pink lipstick on her lips. Like Yonji, she too had the same curly eyebrows, although hers seemed more symmetrical, because her right eyebrow, though hidden under her hair, did not go in the same direction as the one on her left, and the number "6" was tattooed on both her thighs. Her outfit consisted of a light pink dress that split in the middle, showing her navel, and it was decorated with golden circles...including on her breasts. She also wears dark pink gauntlets, a pair of black headphones with the number "66" on them, and a patterned purple and black cloak shaped like the wings of a moth.

The dog, a Yellow Labrador Retriever, in fact, had the fur on top of his head styled into a bit of a Mohawk and had a pair of sunglasses. His outfit consisted of a navy blue suit with the number "66" on the side, embroidered in golden yellow, while he wore a black cape with the number "6" on it. He also had some metal bracers around his legs.

"Good day," said the woman. "I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience. My name is Vinsmoke Reiju, and this is our family dog, Rokuji."

 **GERMA 66 (POISON PINK)**

 **VINSMOKE REIJU**

 **DAUGHTER OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY**

 **Arf!** Rokuji barked in greeting.

 **GERMA 66 (DIAMOND YELLOW)**

 **VINSMOKE ROKUJI**

"You must forgive my younger brother, Yonji," said Reiju. "I'm afraid he's a bit of a heartless, unsympathetic creep."

"B-Brother?!" Chopper repeated. "So you're his sister?! More curly eyebrows!"

"What beauty~!" Brook exclaimed with hearts in his eye sockets.

 _"Wait a minute,"_ Blizzard said. _"0...4...and 6? What happened to Goji?"_

 _"Mind your own damned business, you shabby mutt,"_ Rokuji said.

 _"SHABBY?!"_ Blizzard repeated in comical anger. _"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"_

"REIJUUUU~!"

Everyone turned to see Yonji...somehow floating in the air!

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!" Yonji barked. "YOU MAY BE OLDER THAN ME, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"Oh, hush!" Reiju chastised. "You're the embarrassing one, here!"

"What in the world?!" Brook questioned. "That fellow is floating!"

"That's right," said Pekoms. "Germa 66 is a battle force that utilizes science to fight! THAT is the power that Mama is after!"

"But Mister Pekoms," Brook began, "Isn't 'Vinsmoke' the name of...a royal dynasty?! A noble family that conquered the North Blue with military might, ages ago!"

"What?!" Nami asked in surprised. "You mean it's THAT famous of a line?!"

"That's right," Yonji said as he "flew" back to his the Germa ship. "Our name was synonymous with 'evil' at one time, and that's why we were the models of that stupid comic strip in the newspaper."

"You seem to know your history, do you, skeleton?" asked Reiju.

"Well, I have been alive for quite some time," Brook answered, "and dead, as well."

"But it isn't all the past," Reiju said. "We are still a royal line, actually. Germa is a nation without land. We own no territory, but we do have the right to attend the Reverie."

"Oh!" Brook realized. "Pardon me, madam! In that case...may I took a look at your-"

 **BONK!** Nami clocked him in the skull.

"Knock it off!" she shouted.

"Hmph," Yonji scoffed as he stood on the Germa ship while a soldier handed him a towel.

"Now then," Reiju began as she approached the dying Luffy, "I think it's time for my little snack."

Aika gasped as she stood between Reiju and Luffy, taking the former by surprise a bit before she smiled, sweetly.

"Don't worry, little wolf," said Reiju. "There's nothing to fear. I'm going to help your Captain, all right?"

Aika stared intently into Reiju's eyes...before her own eyes widened.

"...Okay," she said as she backed away.

"Wait, Aika, are you sure about that?" Chopper asked.

"I can see it in her eyes," Aika answered. "She means well."

"Thank you," Reiju said as she kneeled before Luffy. "Hmm...let me see, here. If I'm not mistaken, this is the result of eating the Armored Stonefish of the Boiling Sea, no?"

"H-how did you know that?!" Chopper asked.

"This poison he ingested," Reiju began, "has very particular potent effects. I heard Straw Hat Luffy is a glutton, but apparently, he doesn't know that some things aren't meant to be eaten. This poison is known to kill giants quite quickly."

"WHAT?!" Chopper questioned before he began to sob. "Oh, no! I'm a FAILURE as a doctor!"

 _"That's not true, Chopper!"_ Blizzard argued. _"It's gonna be okay!"_

"This one is lucky, though," Reiju said...as she gently cupped Luffy's cheek in her hand and licked her lips in a bit of a sultry manner, "because this poison...happens to be my favorite."

"...Wait," Nami muttered. "Is she gonna...?!"

"Down the hatch," Reiju declared...as she captured Luffy's lip in a kiss and began to suck.

"AAAH!" Aika shrieked. "SHE'S KISSING HIM!

Blizzard's eyes went wide...and his nose bled a little bit.

"W-wait!" Chopper cried. "No, what are you doing?! You'll die if you suck out the poison, like that!"

"OOOOOOHH!" Brook exclaimed. "I'm so jealous! I wish I could kiss her like that! Although I don't have any lips to do it with."

As Reiju kept "kissing" Luffy...the rash began to began to move toward her instead.

"What the hell is she doing to my man?!" Nami questioned.

 _'Although I won't admit it,'_ she thought, _'that's actually pretty hot...!'_

"Wow...!" Carrot whispered in disbelief.

Just then, Reiju's cape began to flutter as a pink light seemed to flash from her. Then...Luffy collapsed while Reiju pulled away with a purple steam coming out of her mouth.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried as he ran over to his side...only to find his skin back to its regular complexion. "Huh?! I-I don't believe it! The rashes are all gone!" He then looked over to Reiju. "Hey...did you just suck out all the poison?! Are you okay?!"

 _"Of course Lady Reiju is all right,"_ Rokuji answered. _"She's not called 'Poison Pink' for nothing, you know."_

At that moment...Luffy just started snoring, like the poisoning never happened.

"Thank you for the treat," Reiju said as she licked her lips.

"WOW~!" Brook exclaimed with heart-shaped eye sockets.

At that moment, Luffy woke up, gasping and coughing.

"...What happened?" he asked before he smacked his lip. "...I taste lipstick...am I wearing lipstick?"

"BIG BROTHER~!" Aika cried as she, Chopper, and Carrot all glomped onto Luffy.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Chopper sobbed. "THANK GOODNESS!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE FOR!" Carrot wailed.

"I was eating that fish," Luffy began, "and then I fell asleep, I guess...hey, is there anymore of that skin?"

"You are NOT eating that again, Mister!" Nami shouted. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"EEP!" Luffy squeaked in fright. "O-okay!" He then looked up and noticed Reiju. "Huh? Sanji?! ...Did you change your hair? And since when did you have boobs?!"

"Luffy, that's a woman," Chopper pointed out.

"Oh," Luffy realized as he looked to Rokuji. "Oh, hey, Sanji! Wait...since when did you turn into a dog?"

 _"That's not Sanji, either!"_ barked Blizzard.

"Big Brother, that lady saved your life!" Aika spoke up. "When you ate the fish skin, you were gonna die!"

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked before he looked to Reiju. "Gee, thanks, lady!"

"Hmm-hmm..." Reiju chuckled. "Of course."

"So that moron is Straw Hat Luffy?" asked Yonji. "How did he end up becoming Captain?"

"I just want to say," Reiju started, "thank you for everything you've done for my brother, Sanji, up until now."

"Oh, so you're Sanji's big sis, then, aren't you?" Luffy asked.

"That's right," Reiju confirmed. "We were separated at a young age and our Father has been searching for him for quite some time. 2 years ago, there happened to be a drawn wanted poster that resembled Sanji, so our Father had Marine Headquarters in hot pursuit of him. It turned out to be an entirely different man by the name of Duval."

"Oh, yes, Mister Duval!" Brook recalled. "Yohohoho! I'll never forget how steamed Mister Sanji looked!"

"It was until recently, with the reappearance of the Straw Hat Pirates," said Reiju, "that Black Leg Sanji was finally captured on film. When the Government told us, my Father personally bumped up the bounty and had 'dead or alive' turned into 'only alive' on the poster."

"So that's why only Sanji's poster said that," Nami realized.

"Hey! Where is Sanji now?!" Luffy asked.

 _"Like we know,"_ said Rokuji.

"Sanji is either with Big Mom or with our Father," Reiju added. "We were supposed to come out to meet and escort him, but it seems we might have missed him." She and Rokuji then turned to leave. "But we should not keep them waiting much longer. Come, Rokuji."

"Hey, Sanji's Sis!" Luffy called, causing them to stop. "Look...thanks for saving me and all...but give Sanji back to us! He's my friend!"

"Yeah, give Sanji back!" Aika added.

Reiju blinked at Luffy in surprise before she smiled, while Rokuji and Yonji had looks of indifference on their faces.

'Who does this boy think he's kidding?' Rokuji thought. 'He thinks it's that easy?'

"There, see, Reiju?" asked Yonji. "You just went and saved an enemy!" He then glanced down at Pekoms. "Hey! You're Pekoms of the Big Mom Pirates, right?! Why are you here with the Straw Hats?!"

"I've got my own business to conduct," Pekoms replied, "and it won't none of yours- **grrr~!** Me and you people ain't got no relation yet- **grrr~!** "

"That is true," Reiju concurred. "I suppose that for now, we'll pretend we never saw you. We don't to get into any unnecessary trouble by ruining Sanji's marriage. How about we exercise discretion, yes?"

"Smart thinking- **grrr~!** " Pekoms agreed.

"By the way, honey," Nami said. "You call THAT a kiss?! This is how it's done!" She then grabbed Luffy and began to kiss him on the lips, causing his face to turn bright pink and steam to shoot out of his ears. Then, after about a minute or so, Nami let go, leaving Luffy stunned...and grinning.

"...Whaaaat a woman...!" he slurred.

 _"...That was kind of unnecessary,"_ Blizzard muttered.

Reiju only chuckled before she got upon to the railing with Rokuji.

"Best of luck to you," said Reiju before she and the Labrador jumped up onto the Germa ship, which began to sail away while Luffy and company watched. As they left, Reiju noticed that Yonji had somehow gotten a copy of Nami's wanted poster and was drooling all over it, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

 _'What a perverted numskull,'_ Rokuji thought.

However, down below the waves...a familiar figure was, far below the _Sunny's_ hull, watching the whole scene.

"That's right. I'm absolutely certain that Straw Hat Luffy and his crew are on board and everything...so...what's your plan, Jimbei?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I figured that I'd get this up today since I'm gonna be leaving for my Dad's birthday, tomorrow.

Also, today's One Piece chapter...just wow...

And thank you, Gakuto1991, for contributing Rokuji to this story!

Review, please!


	4. Totto Land

**Ch. 4- Totto Land**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Oho, oho, oho, I see! Please forgive me! I thought you were an enemy ship!"

"Think nothing of it- **grawwrr~!** "

Right now, Pekoms was standing before a bunch of coast guards as he stood near the _Sunny_. The group had just made landfall here not too long ago, but Pekoms had to be the first to get off in order to assure the guards.

"So you're saying you stole this ship from pirates, eh?" asked one of them. "Does this mean you might have some sweets on board?"

"Of course," Pekoms replied.

"Well, Mama will be most delighted, then!" the guard exclaimed.

"It's a surprise, though," Pekoms said. "Don't report this to Mama, understand?"

"Ohhh-hohoho! Lovely!" the guard chortled. "Most certainly, Master Pekoms! What a gentleman you are!"

If Pekoms had been paying attention, though...he would've seen that Luffy, Chopper, and Aika had already gone off on their own, and they both gasped as they stared at the sight before them.

"Chopper, Aika, look!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at all the different people!"

"Amazing!" Chopper shouted.

"Look at them all!" Aika added, wearing a lime green dress with a yellow ribbon tied on the back and a red ribbon in her hair that gave the appearance of bunny ears.

"And not just that," Luffy began, "but the buildings...the bricks, the houses...the statues...EVERYTHING IS MADE OUTTA CHOCOLATE!"

Indeed. Luffy and Chopper were staring before a town full of many different kinds of people: Minks, Fishmen, Merfolk, animals of all shapes and sizes, people of the Long-Arm Tribe, the Long-Leg Tribe, people with long necks, and even people with multiple arms...but what stood out to them the most was that the whole town, from the buildings to even the fountains, were made entirely out of chocolate!

"A whole town...made of chocolate?!" Aika asked.

"If I'm dreaming," Chopper began with tears in his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth, "then don't wake me!"

"Look! Chocolate fountains!" Aika exclaimed as she pointed to a chocolate fountain.

"A chocolate bathhouse!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed to a bathhouse that offered hot chocolate springs.

"Chocolate clothes, too?!" Chopper asked as he spotted someone taking a bite out of their own sleeve.

"What are we doing standing around here?!" Luffy asked. "LET'S EAT!"

"YEAH!" Chopper cheered as he and Luffy ran off.

XXX

Meanwhile, back on the _Sunny_ , Nami and Carrot were getting into their new outfits. Nami was dressed up in a red and white corset skirt, giving her the appearance of a pretzel girl.

"Oh, wow!" Nami exclaimed. "This looks so cute!"

"Yeah, you look so pretty, Nami!" agree Carrot, who had on a simple light-green short-skirt dress that was decorated with three vertical stripes running down the center and frills at the bottom, neck, and sleeves, and tied up at the front with an orange bow, as well as a pair of orange dress shoes.

"What do you think, Brook?" Nami asked. "Do I looke a pirate to you-HUH?!"

"Yohohohoho..." Brook chortled as he lied on the deck...looking up Nami's skirt.

 **BONK!** Retribution was soon made...on the musician's skull.

"Do that again and I'll break your spine," Nami hissed.

"It'll take us another day or so to get to Whole Cake Island," said Pekoms. "Take this time to load up on food and supplies."

"Right!" Carrot exclaimed. "Ooh, Pekoms! I noticed that there are lots of different people of all races here! Even Minks! What a wonderland!"

"Ah, yes," Pekoms acknowledged. "That's Mama's dream, you see- **grrr~!** A land where all the people of the world can live together without discrimination!"

"Eh?!" Nami exclaimed in shocked. "Are you serious?!"

"I am," Pekoms nodded. "It has everything in this world! Think of this place as a great nation. There are 34 other islands scattered around Whole Cake Island, and they are managed by 34 different ministers. This entire stretch of sea is known as...Totto Land, the total of all lands! Right now, we're at Chocolat Town on Cacoa Island, which is run by the Minister of Chocolate, which the entire town is made of!"

"Chocolate?!" Carrot asked. "Yummy~! Can I eat some, Pekoms?!"

"You're free to eat as much chocolate as you want, here," Pekoms answered, "but the chocolate shingles on the rooftops are completely forbidden from being eaten! Otherwise, they won't be able to stand up to the elements! The glass windows are under the jurisdiction of the Minister of Candy, and the pillars belong to the Minister of Biscuits, and a whole bunch of other things aside from chocolate are either privately owned or public property!"

"That sounds pretty complicated," Nami muttered.

Blizzard, who was wearing a forest green vest with a beige scarf with light orange stripes going down, only groaned in disdain.

"Oh, Blizzard, don't pout," Nami said as she petted him. "I know you would've liked to eat the chocolate, too, but you chocolate is deadly for dogs. Don't worry, though, I'm sure we'll find you a nice peanut butter island. Would you like that?"

Blizzard smiled, wagging his tail happily while Nami kissed his muzzle.

"Good boy," the navigator praised.

"Listen up, now!" Pekoms said. "We ain't here to take a break, so come back as quick as possible- **grrrr~!** "

 _"You're not coming?"_ Blizzard asked.

"I have to stay here and watch the ship," Pekoms answered. "If I go, the folks around here will recognize me, but if you could, bring me some chocolate, will you? I love the stuff!"

"Okay, we will!" Carrot answered.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Pekoms called. "If you're going, too, then stop wastin' time and get in your disguise-"

"Oh, Luffy already went into town with Aika and Chopper," Nami spoke.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Pekoms questioned.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" asked Brook, who was wearing a long, fancy overcoat with puffy sleeves and tall black boots. He also wrapped a decorative scarf around his head.

"OF COURSE IT IS- **GRRAAAAWWRR!** " Pekoms roared. "If it gets out that I brought you guys here, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?! DO YOU PEOPLE EVER THINK THESE THINGS THROUGH?!"

 _"Not really, no,"_ Blizzard replied, nonchalantly. _"I learned that since way back."_

"Calm down," Nami said as she put on a black hat. "We'll find them right away."

"AAAH!" a woman shrieked. "SOMEONE ATE A WHOLE CAFE!"

"See?" Nami asked. "There they are."

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Pekoms shouted.

XXX

Back in the town, Aika panted as she ran to the source of all the commotion, and once she did, she found a large crowd had gathered around a building that it looked like it had been completely devoured.

"The chocolate walls are one thing, since they can be replaced," said a police officer, "but you ate the whole cafe?! And not just the chocolate, but you ate candy, marshmallows, almonds, and jelly beans, too!"

It was revealed that the ones he was confronting...were a very fat Luffy and Chopper, both of them with chocolate smeared around their mouths.

"Oh, no...!" Aika whispered in horror.

"You two who have committed the crime of snackalism of private property!" the officer shouted. "I'm taking you both in! You're coming down to the precinct with me!"

"Look, pops," Luffy said, "we had a good reason for this."

"Oh, really?" asked the officer. "And what might that be?!"

"It was too good to stop," Luffy and Chopper said with dopey smiles on their faces.

"THAT DOES IT!" the officer barked. "YOU MORONS ARE COMING WITH ME! YOU'RE BOTH UNDER ARREST!"

"No!" Aika cried as she ran out and stood in front of Luffy, protectively. "Please don't arrest them, mister!"

"Hmm?" the officer hummed. "And just who are you, little girl?"

"I'm Aika," Aika answered. "Please don't arrest my Big Brother! Or Chopper!"

"Aika...?" Chopper asked.

"Uggggh...!" Luffy groaned as his stomach began to churn and his face began to take on a sickly green, flushed appearance. "I don't feel so good...!" **THWUMP!** He soon collapsed on the ground, causing Aika to gasp as she ran to her brother's side.

"Big Brother, are you okay?!" Aika asked as she put her hands on Luffy's rotund belly. "Does your tummy hurt?!"

"Oh, Aika," Luffy said. "You're so sweet, worrying about me..."

"I'm sorry, little girl," said the officer, "but I'm afraid I have to take your brother and his friend in! They committed a very heinous crime!"

"No! Please!" Aika begged as she hugged Luffy.

Not too far away, Nami, Blizzard, Brook, Carrot, and Pedro, who was wearing a similar overcoat and scarf over his head like Brook, had gathered at the scene.

"Dammit," Pedro cursed as he grabbed his sword. "They're already getting arrested!"

 _"Oh, great,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"I don't really care much for Luffy eating himself sick, it's Chopper I'm more worried about!"_

"Wait, Mr. Choco-Police, sir!"

Everyone looked up to see what looked like...a flying carpet.

"Car~pet!" it sang.

"Oh!" the police officer saluted. "The proprietor has arrived!" He then pointed at the eaten cafe. "Look at this, madam! Your established has been completely devoured! I was just about to arrest these two hoodlums!"

Aika gasped in horror while the owner stepped off the carpet.

"Oh, no!" the little girl whispered, worriedly.

"Not good...!" Brook whispered. "The cafe owner is here!"

The owner was revealed to be a young woman with round, blue eyes, large breasts, and prominent lips. She also appeared to be somewhat short, and she also had light brown hair that was styled with pigtails in the back and side-swept bangs in the front. She wears a frilly light-purple top with a pink stripe down the middle and puffy, light-purple pants.

"Look how much you left!" she shouted. "How could you not keep your word?!" She then puffed her cheeks in a pout while some sort of slimy creature slithered onto her shoulder.

"Hmm...?" the police officer hummed in confusion, while Luffy and Chopper glanced at each other.

"Hey...do we know her?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think so," Chopper answered. "Who is she, anyway?"

"Yeah, and what's that slimy thing on her shoulder?" Aika queried.

The woman approached the remains of her cafe and tore off a chunk of wall.

"Look at this," she said, almost sadly. "I worked especially hard on this part. The way the jam, biscuit, and chocolate went together so well." She then went over to Luffy and Chopper. "Here, have some!"

"Urrrgh..." Luffy groaned as his stomach gurgled in protest. "I don't think so."

"Oh, dear," the woman said, worriedly. "Do you have a tummy ache?"

"Big Brother always gets sick when he eats too many sweets," Aika as she rubbed Luffy's stomach in an attempt to massage it.

"Well, how about you then?" the woman asked as she handed it to Chopper, who eagerly opened his mouth and ate the whole thing. "Well? What do you think?"

"YUMMY~!" Chopper exclaimed before he fell over onto his back, too.

"Please forgive them," said the owner. "I hired these two to dismantle my cafe."

"Oh, I see!" the police officer saluted. "They should have just said so in the first place! There should've been a sign that said when they were working, since there were still customers in there! Well, I'll just leave you to it, then!"

"Thank you very much, officer," the owner replied before she turned to the crowd. "Sorry for the disturbance, everybody!"

"Oh, so it wasn't an actual crime, after all," said a man with multiple arms.

"Oh, one more thing!" the police officer exclaimed. "Before I go, I must congratulate you on your marriage...Lady Pudding!"

The owner, known as Pudding, gasped, as did Aika.

 _'Pudding...?'_ the younger D. Carrier thought.

"I hope you don't tire yourself out from working so hard with the wedding so near," said the officer. "All we want is your happiness!"

"Oh...thank you...!" Pudding said, her face blushing a deep red.

"I don't know what happened," Carrot began, "but it looks to me like that lady saved them."

"Who is that girl?" asked Nami. "She seems so nice...and...that name...I think I heard it before."

"Those two are very lucky," said Pedro.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "That's the power of the future Pirate King for you!"

"Huh?! C-Captain Pedro?! Is that you?!"

Pedro tensed up before he turned to see a male Timber Wolf Mink with teary eyes.

"It really is you, isn't it?!" the Wolf Mink asked. "I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing here-mmph?!"

"Shh~!" Pedro shushed as he covered the Mink's mouth. "I'm just out doing some...sightseeing. Don't tell anyone you- _gara_ saw me, got that?!"

"R-right," the Wolf Mink nodded. "It's so good to see you, again, sir...!"

 _"Hey, Pedro,"_ Blizzard said. _"You know him?"_

"I'll explain it to you later," said Pedro.

"You must be tired," said Pudding. "Why don't you all come into my house?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Nami said before she looked down at Luffy and lightly patted his overly-engorged belly. "I think this one needs to sleep off his bellyache."

"Ohhhhh...!" Luffy moaned, his stomach gurgling rather uncomfortably as it tried to digest all the chocolate he had eaten.

XXX

A little while later, the group had gathered in Pudding's house...where Chopper had begun to eat the walls. By now, the little reindeer had on a new outfit: a yellow overcoat and had a pink scarf wrapped around his hat.

 _"Chopper, haven't you eaten enough?"_ Blizzard asked in annoyance. _"You'll be sick as Luffy if you keep that up!"_

"I will not!" Chopper argued.

Nami sighed and shook her head before she looked over her shoulder, only to see Luffy, who wore an open, fancy white cardigan with puffy sleeves along with his standard shorts in red. He also had a decorative scarf wrapped around his hat.

"Why aren't you in bed?!" the navigator asked.

"It's hard to sleep when I hear Chopper munching on the walls," said Luffy. "Sooooo...can I have some? Please~?"

 _"Luffy, if you keep this up, you'll get diabetes in your mid-20s,"_ Blizzard argued.

"I will not!" Luffy refuted. "Besides, my tummy ache's gone!"

"Are you sure you're okay, Big Brother?" Aika asked.

"Of course I'm okay!" Luffy replied.

 **Guuuuuuuuuurrrrrrggh...!** Luffy winced as he felt his stomach gurgle painfully, causing him to wrap his arms around it before he gave a forced grin.

"See...?" he asked. "I'm fine...!"

Nami rolled her eyes and sighed before she looked at Pudding.

"We're really sorry, Pudding," she said. "You saved my fiancé and my friend, and this is how they repay you: by literally trying to eat you out of house and home."

"Oh, it's fine," Pudding reassured. "I'm the one who should thanking your friends!"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because...of what you said," Pudding said as she blushed. "You it was...'too good to stop'! EEEEK~!"

"You saved them because they complimented your cafe?" asked Aika.

"Th-the chocolate that was used to make the cafe," Pudding began, "is a new recipe that I created! I hope it melted in your mouth properly. I put high-purity beet sugar into the cocoa butter for sweetness, then added the milk and mixed it for three days and nights at 84 degrees! I swear, hearing those compliments is going to make me cry...!"

"Ohh~!" Brook sobbed, comically. "What a sweetheart you are!"

"So you're a chocolate maker?" asked Aika.

"I love sweets!" Chopper added as he chomped on the table. "This is place is like heaven! The whole town smells like sweet, sweet choclate, even this table!"

"Teeheehee!" Pudding giggled. "Thank you very much...!"

 _'Miss Pudding seems so nice,'_ thought Aika, _'and yet...I can't help thinking something might be off.'_ She then shook her head. _'No, probably just my imagination.'_

"Well, Pudding, as much as we'd love to stay and thank you properly," Nami started, "We're actually in a bit of a hurry."

"Is that so?" asked Pudding. "That's too bad. Would you like a cup of tea before you go? To wash down all the sugar? It might also help with his stomachache."

"Maybe that would be good," Luffy said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Pudding exclaimed. "I don't think I got your names!"

"I'm Luffy," Luffy replied. "I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pi- MMPH!"

"Luffy, no!" Nami cried as she and Blizzard covered Luffy's mouth.

 _"Are you trying to give us away?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Wait...did he say 'Luffy'?!" Pudding asked.

"Uh-oh..." Aika muttered, worriedly as she sank down in her chair.

XXX

But meanwhile...on Whole Cake Island...

"Maaamamama! MAAAAMAMAMA~! So...tell me...how many days left until the tea party?!"

"Just three more days, Mama!"

Somewhere on the island...the flowers and even the furniture somehow were somehow dancing and singing.

"And what about the Germa boy?" asked a voice.

"He is here on the island, Mama!" answered the furniture.

Soon, a whole band was seen, playing their instruments while a pair of women sang.

 _"It's a wedding! Wed-ding, wed-ding!_

 _How about the cake?! The wedding cake!_

 _Wed-ding, wed-ding! Wedding cake~!_

 _How's the design?_

 _It looks just fine!_

 _And the budget?_

 _Extravagant!_

 _And the ingredients?_

 _Only the finest, through murder and theft!"_

XXX

On an island, full of giant, colorful eggs...some people lied on the ground...dead as a shadowy figure holding a very long sword walked away.

 _"Eggs~?"_

 **"Acquired."**

XXX

On an island with a bakery with gigantic bags of flour, the same result was seen with many people lying on the ground, lifeless as another shadowy figure walked away.

 _"Flour~?"_

 **"Acquired."**

XXX

On an island full of gigantic fruit...there was the same result with what looked like a rabbit riding on the back of a crane.

 _"Fruit~?"_

 **"Acquired."**

XXX

 _"What about the taste~?"_

 _"We'll guarentee it~!"_ the chefs sang from the kitchen.

XXX

On Whole Cake Island...it is revealed that the one who was singing was Big Mom herself, standing in what looked like some sort of cartoonish landscape with singing flowers, trees, furniture...even the sun and the clouds seemed to be singing.

 _"Let's all eat a tasty cake!_

 _It's the sweetest deal to make!_

 _It's the tea party from hell~!_

 _Is it strawberry jam,_

 _Or someone's blood?_

 _Either one is fine!_

 _If you're invited,_

 _You have to come!_

 _A demonic sacrifice for our sweet pastime!_

 _This is our beloved land of dreams,_

 _A country where all peoples come together!_

 _I~t's TOTTO LAND~!"_

"Mamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "So...he's here, you say?"

"That's right, Mama!" answered the trees, flowers, and sweets. "He's here!"

"Mamamamamaaa...!" Big Mom laughed. "Straaaaaaw Haaaaat~!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: You're Sanji's fiancé?!

Pudding: I actually met Sanji a few days ago...but he told me he doesn't want to marry me, yet.

Nami: Sanji said that?!

Blizzard: _...Something about this doesn't add up._

Chopper: Hey! Where did Pekoms go?!

*On an island far away, two shadowy figures are walking away from some raging flames*

?: It'll be good to see our younger brother, again.

?: Tch! Liar.

Next time: **1 and 2**.

* * *

Today, I felt really outta sorts. Just wanted to stay in bed all day and do nothing. I'm better, now!

I feel like I sucked at Big Mom's song. ^^;

Also, tomorrow, I will put up an Usopp-centric prompt called "Night". Until then, review please!


	5. 1 and 2

**Ch. 5- 1 and 2**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" the Sanji Retrieval Team questioned as Pudding just revealed some shocking news to them.

"The daughter of Big Mom that Sanji's supposed to marry," Luffy began, "is YOU, Pudding?!"

"I'm so jealous!" Brook exclaimed. "What a beautiful wife he has!"

 _'Oh, man, Sanji's doomed,'_ Blizzard thought. _'As much as I hate to admit, she's gorgeous!'_

"You're Sanji's friends?!" Pudding asked in shock. "You're joking! Although...now that I get a closer look, I realize that I've seen your face before, Straw Hat Luffy! But I don't understand! You're not affiliated with Mama! How did you people manage to get passed the Tarte Checkpoint?! Why did you come here?! Don't you realize that Mama and her pirates will kill you?! This is her territory, after all, and she's one of the Four Emperors!"

"Well...the thing is-" Aika started.

"AAAH!" Pudding shriekd as she suddenly reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a knife, hands shaking and eyes in a frantic daze. "B...BUT I KNOW YOU'RE ALL FIERCE PIRATES, TOO!"

"Wait, calm down!" Nami pleaded. "There's no need for any violence here!"

"What should I do with her, Luffy?" Pedro asked as he held his sword against Pudding's neck and held her arms up.

"KYAAAA!" Pudding shrieked. "HELP ME!"

"I SAID NO VIOLENCE, PEDRO!" Nami shouted.

"Ahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

 _"What are you laughing for?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"It's not funny!"_

After a while, Nami managed to get everyone settled down and explained the situation.

"...I see," Pudding said as she put down a cup of tea on a saucer. "So you came here to take Sanji back with you. I should've known that this wedding wasn't consensual."

"We're sorry, Miss Pudding," Aika said. "I know you were probably excited about getting married."

"No, don't be," Pudding answered. "Mama can be so selfish...she uses her children's marriages as a means of strengthening her pirate crew. We've all practically given up on having a choice on who we want to marry. The only things we can do is submit or run away." She then smiled wistfully as she propped her chin in her hands. "I remember my own beloved sister ran off to sea to find a love of her own choosing. A voyage in search of a husband."

"...Why does that sound familiar?" Nami murmured.

"I'm curious about something, if you don't mind," Brook spoke up. "You are said to be the 35th Daught of the Charlotte Family."

"Does Big Mom really have that many daughters?" Aika asked.

"39 daughters, actually," Pudding pointed out, "as well as 46 sons. There are 85 of us in total...all from different fathers, though. Mama actually has 43 husbands, making our family 129 members strong."

"129?!" the Sanji Retrieval Team questioned.

"The elder brothers and sisters already have their own children," said Pudding, "so Mama's family is actually much larger in scope. The Big Mom Pirates are centered on an actual family!"

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed as he took a sip of tea.

"So they don't call her 'Big Mom' for nothing, then!" Brook added.

"So, Pudding," Chopper began as he kept eating the table, "did you meet Sanji already?"

"Huh?!" Pudding muttered. "Oh! W-why, yes! Just once, though..." She then blushed heavily. "His eyebrow was rather curly, but he was still quite dashing...and such a gentleman, too!"

 _"Sounds like Sanji,"_ Blizzard murmured.

"His eyes had hearts in them," Pudding continued, "but he did teach quite a bit about cooking sweets! We both have similar interests, and he's quite manly, too! And I heard his legs are black, but he's very strong and dependable!"

"Ahahaha!" Luffy laguehd. "Yeah, you met him, all right! Sanji really is a great guy, huh?"

"That's not really what they mean by 'Black Leg', though," Chopper pointed out.

"So...does this mean you fell in love with Sanji!?" Nami asked.

"L-l-love?!" Pudding stammered, her cheeks getting even redder than before. "Well...I-I-I'm not sure...I mean...Mama's decisions are final, and if I were to get married, I suppose it makes sense!"

"Yeah, I love Sanji, too!" Carrot cheered as she hugged Pudding. "Garchu~!"

"KYAAAA!" Pudding squealed as she covered her face. "L-L-LOVE?!"

"How utterly surprising!" exclaimed Brook. "To think that his fiancé would be such a lovely young lady! No wonder Sanji fell in love!"

"I think we ought to tie her up," Pedro spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Why?" Aika asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?!" Pedro questioned. "She'll rat us out! If word gets out here, at the very entrance of Big Mom's territory, then we'll never be able to reach Sanji!"

"Pedro!" Nami chastised. "How cruel can you be?!"

"You-gara got a better idea?!" Pedro asked. "She is Big Mom's daughter, after all!"

"Maybe so," said Chopper, "but even Pudding admitted her mother is terrifying!"

"That's all the more reason for her to report us!" Pedro shouted.

Aika glanced over at Pudding, who seemed a bit nervous, but then, she went over to her draw, got a pen and paper, and began to scribble something onto the paper.

"What are you doing, Miss Pudding?" Aika asked.

"Listen," Pudding said, "at this point...I think I can still forget about Sanji."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked as he was about to take a bite out of a chunk of Pudding's table, only for Nami to swat out of his hand. "Hey!"

"You do NOT need to get sick, again!" Nami shouted.

"Everyone in Totto Land," Pudding started, "is celebrating my marriage...including the Vinsmoke Family...and Mama's really looking forward to the wedding cake! Since I can't disobey Mama's orders...I can't choose my own husband. However, ever since I was small, I've been looking forward to learning about the man I would one day marry."

"What little girl doesn't dream about getting married?" Nami asked.

"And then I met Sanji," Pudding said with a whimsical smile and a blush on her cheeks. "I was stunned at how wonderful he was. I thought it was a dream come true...but then he told me 'You seem like a wonderful woman...but I'm afraid I can't marry you. I must go back to my friends'."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook questioned. "SANJI TURNED DOWN A GIRL?!"

"I see...!" Luffy whimpered with comical tears. "So Sanji still wants to go adventuring with us!"

"Plus...doesn't he have a girlfriend, already?" asked Aika.

"Which makes this wedding even more cruel," Pudding added. "Mama's orders or not...I hate the thought of a forced marriage! I can't stand the thought of taking Sanji away from you all...and I especially hate the thought of forcing him to leave the woman he already loves!"

She then handed the group a map.

"Here, take this," she told them. "It's a special sea route that only me and my siblings know about. It's the only way you can sail to Whole Cake Island without getting Mama's attention."

"So this will take us to Sanji?!" Luffy asked. "Really?!"

"Yes," Pudding nodded. "Mama will never let Sanji escape the wedding. Let's meet up tomorrow morning on the Southwest Coast of Whole Cake Island! I'll make sure I have Sanji with me!"

"But Pudding, what about you?!" Nami asked. "Aren't you afraid your mother will punish you for defying her?!"

"I am her precious daughter," said Pudding. "You shouldn't worry about me. You people are in Big Mom's territory. You should be more worried about your own safety, especially since you have a little girl with you! You're the ones with the true mutual love...it's a bond that I hate to see be severed." She then sighed. "It's a shame, though...but maybe, just maybe, I'll find a husband who is just as wonderful as Sanji is."

"YOHOHOOOOO~!" Brook sobbed as he wiped his eyes sockets with a handkerchief. "Is there no end to her sainthood?! Is this lovely young woman truly a daughter of one of the Four Emperors?!"

Suddenly, **BAM-BAM-BAM!** There was a knock on the door, causing everyone to look up.

"Lady Pudding!" someone called. "Your escort has arrived!"

"Uh-oh," Pudding whispered before she turned to the others. "Quick! Out the back! Hurry!"

"Thank you for everything, Pudding," Nami said as she shook Pudding's hand. "We won't forget this."

"Good luck finding a new husband," Brook added. "By the way, may I please have a look at your-"

"Brook, get out, before I kick your bony ass!" Nami barked, causing the skeleton to yelp as he ran out to the backdoor.

"Catch ya on the flipside!" Luffy said as he picked up Aika. "Come on, sis!"

"Bye-bye!" Aika waved as Luffy carried her out.

 _"Let's go, Chopper,"_ Blizzard said as he picked up the little reindeer...who had a rather large tummy. _"Whoa! You're gettin' heavy there, little buddy. I think you shouldn't have any sweets for a while."_

"Aww~!" Chopper whined as Blizzard carried him out.

"Bye!" Carrot said as she hugged Pudding. "See you later!"

"Let's go!" Pedro whispered as the group made their way out of the house, just as Pudding opened the door to see some soldiers.

"Milady!" said the one leading them with a salute. "Please, I must ask that you curtail your work until after the wedding!"

"Oh, are you sure?" asked Pudding. "I have guests right now..." She then glanced over to the ruins of her cafe, where she spotted Luffy peeking around the corner. She then winked, causing him to grin before he and the others made their getaway.

XXX

"Oh, so it's you guys, huh? Here's the stuff you ordered!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course, miss. You sure you can carry all that stuff?"

"Yep! We can handle it! Thanks, again!"

The Sanji Retrieval Team walked through the marketplace, carrying bags and barrels of supplies for the rest of their voyage. As they walked, Luffy gasped upon seeing some hamburgers...made entirely of chocolate.

"Choco-Burgers?!" Luffy asked. "H-hey, Nami, can I-"

"Absolutely not, mister!" Nami replied as she pulled Luffy by the ear. "Now come on, no distractions! Pekoms is waiting!"

"But...but Nami~!" Luffy whined.

 _"The last thing we need is for you to get sick, again!"_ Blizzard scolded. _"Now move it!"_

"Wow, they even have chocolate spaghetti!" Chopper said with a bit of drool in his mouth.

"And even fried chocolate karaage," Pedro pointed out.

"What ISN'T made of chocolate, here?" Brook asked.

As they walked, Blizzard noticed that Aika had not spoken a word since they left Pudding's house.

 _"Something wrong, Aika?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You're awfully quiet."_

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "Oh...I-I'm okay, Blizzard...just thinking."

 _"...Is this about Pudding, by any chance?"_ Blizzard asked.

"...She seems really nice," Aika began, "but...I don't know...something tells me there might be more to her than we've seen."

 _"...I honestly don't blame you at all,"_ Blizzard replied. _"Pudding says she's terrified of her mother, and yet, she can't force Sanji to marry her...but if Sanji doesn't go through with the marriage, something terrible will happen...something about this just doesn't add up."_

After a while, the group managed to return to the _Sunny_...however, when they arrived, Pekoms was nowhere to be found.

"Did you find him?!" Nami asked.

"No," Aika replied. "He wasn't where we left him."

"How odd," Brook noted.

"Did anybody check the crapper?" Luffy asked. "Maybe he's takin' a dump."

 _"Only YOU would think that,"_ Blizzard sneered in disgust.

"Guys, come quick!" Chopper called from the bathroom. "I think I might have found a clue!"

"Ha!" Luffy laughed. "Luffy: 1, Blizzard: zilch!"

 _"That doesn't prove a damn thing!"_ Blizzard barked.

Soon, everyone entered the bathroom, and there, they found something that had been carved into the wall: "TURN BACK".

"'Turn back'?" Aika read, worriedly.

"Did Pekoms write this?!" Luffy questioned.

"Who else would do it?!" Nami asked.

"Maybe there was an intruder on board!" Carrot theorized.

"You don't think Pekoms was abducted, do you?!" Chopper asked.

 _"It's a possibly,"_ Blizzard replied.

"It could also mean that the enemy has found out about our presence," Pedro added with a bit of nervousness.

"If that's the case," Brook began, "then this is a definite cause for alarm!"

"What are we gonna do, Big Brother?" Aika asked.

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed with his arms crossed. "...Well...if they're telling us to turn back, that must mean something's gonna happen if we don't, right?"

"...I guess that makes sense," Nami said.

 _"We did come this far, after all,"_ Blizzard added. _"Sanji's counting on us."_

"Then keep that in mind, everybody!" Luffy exclaimed before he looked toward the horizon with a determined grin. "We're going forward! Things are starting to look interesting!"

The others nodded, feeling Luffy's enthusiasm surge forth. Once they had stored away the supplies, they unfurled the sails, weighed the anchor, and sailed off for Whole Cake Island.

XXX

Concurrently, on an island called Brock Collie, in the New World...a huge explosion suddenly burst from the giant, broccoli-shaped trees, and the sound of screaming filled the air. In the midst of it all, one man stood on his knees, shakily holding a gun in his hands...as tears fell from his eyes.

"You...you bastards!" he shouted. "You killed my wife and my children! MY ENTIRE COUNTRY! YOU INHUMAN MONSTERS FROM GERMA 66!"

He then raised his gun at a man with red hair that was styled into three prominent cowlicks on the right, and also curled upwards slightly at the roots of his scalp, and had a curly eyebrow that was shaped like the number 6. He also had on the same kind of raid suit that Yonji wore, with white gauntlets, a red ascot, and a white cape with the number "1" on it.

"...Wall..." the man spoke, and soon after, another man jumped in the way, just as the man with the gun fired at him...taking the shots for him. The man, in his shock, lowered his rifle...and his guard. At that moment, the red-haired man suddenly appeared in front of him, glaring at him through his sunglasses.

"You took up 4 hours of my precious time," he said. "I've got to be at my younger brother's wedding." He then turned the rifle barrel...toward the man, who gasped in horror. "I don't give a shit about your family...or your war."

 **KABANG!**

XXX

"Well, it's finally over...I can't believe this weak excuse of a war only lasted 2 fucking years."

 **"Did you get the payment?"**

"Yeah. Safe and sound."

A while later, Germa 66 was seen walking away with a bunch of briefcases. and behind them were a large crowd of people, crying tears of joy.

"Thank you!" said a man wearing a bronze helmet. "Thank you, Germa! You've saved our country! But...we did just enlist the help of the Devil? ...No...it was the help of God!"

(A/N: Not even close!)

On that, everyone began cheering

"Long live Germa 66! The war is over!"

"Praise them!"

"Germa! Germa! Germa!"

As they kept walking, the red-haired man from earlier turned to a young man with blue hair that was styled in a pompadour, had a raid suit just like his, a pair of goggles over his eyes, and a cape with the number "2" on it...and he, too, had a curly eyebrow.

 **"The ceremony is in three days, Ichiji."**

"We can get to Whole Cake Island in about 2," said the red-haired man...revealed to be Ichiji. "What about Sanji?"

 **"He's already arrived."**

"Good...Niji and I can't wait," Ichiji grinned.

 **GERMA 66 (SPARKING RED)**

 **VINSMOKE ICHIJI**

 **FIRST SON OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY**

 **GERMA 66 (ELECTRIC BLUE)**

 **VINSMOKE NIJI**

 **SECOND SON OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY**

"It'll be good to see our younger brother again," Ichiji mused.

"Tch!" Niji scoffed. "Liar."

 **"See you two in 2 days."**

On that, whoever it was on the receiving end hung up.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Nami: As long as we keep going this route, we should avoid getting Big Mom's attention.

Aika: Will Pekoms be okay?

Pedro: He's quite hardy. Don't fret about him too much.

Luffy: I'm getting hungry, again!

Blizzard: _Seriously, man?!_

Carrot: Look out! Sea King ahead!

Chopper: YAAAAAHH! A CENTIPEDE!

*Meanwhile, in a city somewhere*

Big Mom: I WANT CROQUEMBOUCHE~!

Man: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! BIG MOM IS ON ANOTHER RAMPAGE!

*Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears*

Jimbei: Leave this to me!

Woman: Oh, my god! It's Jimbei!

Next time: **Emperor of the Sea, Charlotte Linlin**.

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Emperor of the Sea, Charlotte Linlin

**Ch. 6- Emperor of the Sea, Charlotte Linlin**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Without their guide Pekoms to lead them, Luffy's crew left Cacao Island, following Pudding's instructions and headed for Big Mom's lair of Whole Cake Island. As they left, everyone still seemed a bit unnerved about Pekoms' sudden disappearance.

"Big Brother," Aika said. "I'm really worried about Pekoms."

"Me, too," Luffy replied as he stood at the helm. "Maybe we should go find him."

"I would like that as well," Pedro concurred. "However, it will be difficult. I've known Pekoms for quite some time. He- _gara_ is quite a hardy fellow, so I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"I know, but..." Luffy muttered.

"Pedro said we can worry about it later," Nami said as she looked at the map Pudding drew for them. "At any rate, we need to get to Whole Cake Island without drawing attention to our enemies!"

"That's a pretty weird map, huh, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Hey~!" Pedro called from the Crow's Nest. "Land ho~!"

"Already?!" Chopper asked. "Wow!"

"Yay!" Carrot cheered. "I wonder what kind of snacks this island has!"

"I hope it's something sweet!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I think the next island is Jam Island," Nami said, "but we're not making landfall there, hear me?!"

"Awwwww~!" Chopper, Aika, and Carrot whined.

"Once the island comes within sight," Nami began, "we have to keep our distance, and then follow the second needle on the Log Pose."

"We're not going to the island, even though it's sweet, Nami?!" Chopper asked. "Even though it's sweet?!"

Nami then looked down to the Log Pose and saw the second needle pointing to the right.

"So it's that way," the navigator mused before she looked to Luffy. "Okay, Luffy! Hard to starboard! Three o'clock to the right!"

"Right!" Luffy answered. "Sorry, Chopper, Aika, and Carrot, but we gotta go right to Sanji!" He then spin the steering wheel to starboard...a little too hard, causing it to go into flames from the friction. "Hard to starboard!"

"That's too hard!" Nami shouted.

 _"Be more careful with it!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"Franky said that if we damaged Sunny too much, he'll skin us all alive!"_

Under the water, there was a group of those same sea slugs, slithering along the ocean floor.

"By changing directions before we get too close to the next island," Nami started, "we can avoid the enemy's detection systems."

"You're quite bad at steering, Mister Luffy," Brook said.

"Not as bad as you are, Brook!" Luffy countered.

 _"Maybe I should take a crack at it,"_ Blizzard added.

"Ahem!" Nami cleared her throat. "Are you boys almost done?"

"Big Sis, can I look at the map?" Aika asked.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I need to look at it so we can plot our course," replied Nami.

"Aww," Aika pouted. "I understand."

 **Grrrooooooooowwwll~!** The group turned to see Luffy, who looked down at his rumbling stomach.

"I'm getting hungry, again," said the Straw Hat Captain.

 _"Seriously, man?"_ Blizzard asked, incredulously.

"Hear that, Aika?" Nami asked. "Sounds like you get to cook some more food!"

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she ran to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make something extra good, this time!"

"Make sure to give me a quadruple serving!" Luffy called out.

"You only get half of that, Luffy, and that's it," Nami chided.

"Aww," Luffy pouted. "Fine, just a double, then."

"Hey, Pedro!" Carrot called as she jumped up to the Crow's Nest. "I want a turn at lookout duty, now! Switch with me!"

"Of course, Carrot," Pedro answered as he gave Carrot the binoculars, which she eagerly took from his hands.

"Hmm...let's see," Carrot said as she looked around. "Ooh! Pedro, look! The sea looks all pink! Like watermelon juice!" She then looked to another part of the sea. "Ooh! And that part of the sea is orange!" She pointed to a third part. "And over there! That looks like peach!"

"Ah," Pedro mused. "We must be approaching the Mixed Juice Currents. This particular stretch of sea is made entirely of mixed fruit juice."

"Mmmm...fruit juice," Chopper said, licking his lips.

 _"Hey, Pedro,"_ Blizzard said. _"How come you seem to know so much about this place?"_

"...I've...been here once, before," Pedro answered...although he sounded a bit...troubled.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing off to port. "Guys, check it out! There's a giant watermelon on the water!"

"Really?!" Brook asked as he looked out to where Luffy was pointing, and sure enough, there was a gigantic watermelon, floating on the surface.

"Hey, look over there!" Chopper called out as he pointed out to starboard to a gigantic peach. "There's a giant peach!"

"And I can see a giant orange!" Carrot exclaimed as she pointed towards the front, where a giant orange was found.

"What's this I'm hearing about giant fruit?" Aika asked as she came out of the kitchen.

 _"Hey, maybe Aika can make some recipes with all that fruit,"_ Blizzard pointed out.

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy replied as he stretched his arms out and grabbed the watermelon. "Come here, giant watermelon!"

"Wait, no!" Pedro called in alarm. "Those are-"

Before he could finish, though, Luffy pulled the watermelon toward the _Sunny_ , but as the gigantic fruit got closer...it suddenly appeared to have eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy screamed before the fruit-like creature swallowed him whole!

"AAH!" Aika shrieked. "BIG BROTHER!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Nami questioned.

"THE FRUIT CAME TO LIFE AND ATE HIM!" Chopper cried.

"I tried to tell him!" Pedro answered. "That's a Fruit Footballfish!"

"Oh, dear!" Brook exclaimed. "What are we going to do?!"

The Fruit Footballfish just sat on the deck, seemingly chewing Luffy's rubbery body into bits...but then, something began to bulge and struggle inside its mouth. Then, a familiar sandal-wearing foot stretched out, splitting its head open as it stretched high towards the heavens.

"Gum-Gum...WATERMELON SPLITTER!"

 **KROOSH!** The foot slammed down and smashed the Fruit Footballfish into mushy bits, revealing, covered in watermelon juice but otherwise all right.

"Phew!" Nami sighed. "Thank goodness..."

"All right, I did it!" Luffy cheered. "I got us some food!"

"I could make some shaved ice with this," Aika mused as she looked at the Fruit Footballfish's remains. "Hey, Big Brother! Can you get a peach and an orange, too? And Pedro, Brook, I need you to cut them up for me, please."

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, putting his hand on his arm. "Leave it to me!"

"We would gladly help you, Young Miss Aika," Brook said, bowing his head formally.

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Thanks, guys."

A little while later, Luffy had gotten both the Peach Footballfish and the Orange Footballfish, both of which Brook and Pedro promptly sliced up. Then, Aika took a few chunks and, with Sanji's shaved ice maker, made some yummy shaved ice for everybody, although Luffy opted to just eat the giant fruit slices whole, instead.

"Mmm, so good!" Chopper said as he ate some of the shaved ice.

"Yeah! It tastes just like the real thing!" Carrot added.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Delicious!"

"You did it again, Aika," Nami praised.

"Thanks, Big Sis Nami," Aika said while she sat on Luffy's engorged stomach, the Straw Hat Captain himself letting out a rather loud belch.

"Ohhh..." Luffy moaned as he drummed his fingers on his belly. "Man, that was some good eatin'."

"Well, at least Luffy's happy for now," Nami said as she rubbed Luffy's stomach. "Aren't you Luffy?"

Luffy only responded with another burp.

"'Scuse me," he said in a bit of a slurred voice as the food coma began to set in. However, before he could shut his eyes, the group began to feel the waves beneath them rock and shake the ship.

"What's that?!" Nami questioned.

"Look out!" Carrot called out. "Sea King, ahead!"

Sure enough, a gigantic Sea King had appeared from the ocean: a giant centipede, at that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Chopper shrieked as he held onto Blizzard's neck. "A GIANT CENTIPEDE!"

 _"Chopper, let go!"_ Blizzard choked, his face turning blue.

"Big Brother, get up!" Aika cried. "Hurry and turn skinny and then fight that giant bug!"

"Heh!" Luffy smirked, his stomach now shrunken back to its regular size. "Now this is more like it!"

Pedro and Brook drew their blades while Carrot got out her Electro Claws, which she licked with a bit of a blood-lust. Nami held out her new Sorcery Clima-Tact, ready to join in if need be. The centiped lunged for the Sunny, just as Luffy jumped into the air and pumped his blood through his body.

"Guys, weaken that thing for me!" Luffy called out.

"Consider it done!" Brook exclaimed as he and Pedro lunged at the giant insect, and with a swing of their swords, they managed to land a severe cut. However, it showed that it wasn't done yet, for it moved to eat them next.

"I don't think so!" Carrot shouted as she stabbed the beast's chest with her claws, sending an electric shock throughout its body.

"Now Gum-Gum...JET GATLING~!" Luffy shouted as he delivered a flurry of rapid-fire punches, too fast to be seen by the naked eye, and that was enough to fell the creature. "Shishishishi! It didn't have a chance!"

"Well done, Carrot," Pedro praised. "Your training is paying off."

"Hee-hee!" Carrot giggled. "Thank you~!"

"Phew...!" Nami sighed. "Thank goodness."

But then, out of nowhere, the ship began to rock again as something else emerged from the water: another centipede!

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Chopper screamed.

"Not a problem," Luffy smirked. "Let me handle this one!"

"Hold it, Luffy!" Nami called. "Let someone else try and defend the ship for a change!"

"Yeah, you had your fun!" Blizzard added.

"Oh...all right," Luffy shrugged. "Go on! Show it what you can do!"

Nami smirked before she extended her staff, and then released a chain of Thundercloud Weather Balls. "Black Ball...RAIUN ROD!"

 **KRRZZZAAAAAP!** She then whipped the insect with the chain, causing it to receive a powerful electric shock. Then, Blizzard charged forward with his blackened fangs before he jumped at the centipede.

"IRON TWISTER FANG!" he shouted as he spun around like a top and drilled a massive hole right through the centipede's head!

"Yes!" Nami cheered as Blizzard landed beside her. "Good job, Blizzard!"

Blizzard smiled as the navigator petted his head.

"Yay, you did it!" Aika cheered. "You won!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That was fun, but we can't rest now. We gotta hurry and get to Sanji." He then turned to Nami. "What's our heading, Nami?"

Nami then looked down at the Log Pose and smiled. "We're good to go, Captain."

"Good," Luffy nodded. "Let's get going, guys! Onward to Whole Cake Island!"

"Aye-aye!" the group exclaimed.

XXX

But meanwhile...on Whole Cake Island, something was stirring...and not a good something.

"This is not good! Not good at all! Mama's condition is beginning to flare up, again!"

Baron Tamago was seen, talking with several people.

"We must act, _tout suite_!" he shouted. "What is her order, this time?!"

"This time, she's craving a croquembouche!" answered a chef.

"Ah, yes," Tamago said. "A decorative dessert made of cream puffs stacked up together! Trēs difficult!" He then gasped as realization hit. "But wait! I believe there was a tour group of puffs, staying at the hôtel in the city!"

"Not gonna happen," said a woman in a striped top hat. "They actually checked out, this morning."

"That means we'll have to make a fresh one!" cried Baron Tamago as he grabbed a Transponder Snail. "What say you, chefs?!"

 **"I want to focus on the batter,"** answered the chef on the other end of the receiver. **"Bring me almonds."**

"Contact the Minister of Nuts, right away!" Baron Tamago urged.

 **"Actually...that might be a problem. I caught sight of Mama, earlier. She's actually on her way to Sweet City!"**

" _QUELLE?!_ " Baron Tamago questioned. "She's coming here?! This is the capital, where her castle is located!"

 **"You know as well as I do that she won't listen to reason! She's gone crazy because of the fits!"**

XXX

On the path to Sweet City of Whole Cake Island...there was a trail of destruction. Many corpses, even dead trees, furniture, and even sweets lied on the ground with horrified faces...and walking away from it was Big Mom, herself.

XXX

 **"The number of dead continues to rise!"**

"Issue an evacuation, _immédiatement!_ " Baron Tamago shouted. "The only thing that can stop Mama now is a croquembouche!"

XXX

As Big Mom continued to lumber dangerously towards the city, the talking sun that was singing with her earlier was trying to get her to come to her senses.

"Mama, stop!" the sun urged. "Please, let's not do this- HRRGK!"

Big Mom grabbed him before she tossed him into the ground like he was a rubber ball, causing the ground to explode into flames!

"BRING ME A CROQUEMBOUCHE~!" she roared.

XXX

 **"Baron, Mama is here in the city!"**

"Oh, _non_!" Baron Tamago cried in panic. "Oh, _l'humanité_!"

"Those fits of hers just happen, right outta the blue!" said a talking crocodile.

"And until the thing she's suddenly craving ends up in her mouth," said a man with messy black hair and black eye shadow around his eyes, "the destruction continues, unabated! We've gotta hurry!"

XXX

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a man screamed. "BIG MOM IS ON ANOTHER RAMPAGE!"

Down in the streets below, the citizens were running away from the destruction as fast as they could while Big Mom was devouring her own castle, which seemed to be made entirely of sweets like cookies, peppermint candy cane, and chocolate.

"I WANT CROQUEMBOCHE~!" Big Mom roared.

"Mama, no!" cried the skull on her hat. "Please, not this town, Mama!"

"You're eating your own castle!" shouted the sun from earlier, somehow still alive.

"Don't bother trying to talk to her, Prometheus and Napoleon!" said a talking cloud with a baseball hat. "She can't hear you!"

"Where is it?!" Big Mom questioned as she grabbed a talking pineapple and ate it, causing it to scream. "Where are they?!" She then grabbed a cookie sandwich and ate that, too. In fact, she grabbed all sorts of talking sweets and desserts and began to devour them! "It's not this flavor! Not you, either!" She then growled in anger before she punched a nearby wall. "THEY'RE ALL THE WRONG THING!"

"Mama! Please, you have to stop this!"

Big Mom growled before she turned to see a man with comparatively thin arms and legs. His face was long and unshaven, and he had pink and blue hair slicked upward at the front. He wore a dark blue jacket with tasseled, ice cream-shaped pauldrons and a thick belt with "SM" printed on the buckle over a striped suit.

"Who's that?!" Big Mom questioned, causing the man to flinch. "Who's there?! Where's my croquembouche?!"

"W-wait, Mama!" cried the man. "It's me, Moscato!"

 **16TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF GELATO**

 **CHARLOTTE MOSCATO**

"Look!" exclaimed a woman. "It's Sir Moscato, the Minister of Gelato!"

"Thank goodness!" cheered a man. "He'll save us!"

"Mama, listen!" Moscato called. "Just give us 30 more minutes, okay?! The chefs are preparing a wonderful croquembouche for you! I swear!"

"You're wasting your time, Brother Mos!" cried a lanky man with long limbs and a rather stocky abdomen. He had a rounded chin that sticks out, a long pointed nose, and a predominant slouch. He wears an open-chested, dark-colored jumpsuit with a skeleton pattern following the limbs and ribs. He also wears a dark-colored top hat with a light pink colored ribbon, as well as dark lipstick and eye makeup in the shape of a single line going down each eyelid.

 **19TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF CHEESE**

 **CHARLOTTE MONT-D'OR**

"It's impossible to talk to Mama when she's like this!" shouted Mont-d'Or. "Just forget about her and run away!"

"And abandon this city to its downfall?!" Moscato questioned.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Big Mom as she tried to punch Moscato, who yelped as he managed to jump away in team.

"Mama, it's me! Moscato!" he cried. "Don't you recognize me?!"

But then, Big Mom glowered down at Moscato, who froze up at the sight of the crazed look in her eyes.

"...Life...or... _ **TREAT~?!**_ " she asked in an almost demonic tone.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Mama!" cried Mont-d'Or. "He's one of your own children by birth! Your flesh and blood!"

(A/N: You think she cares?)

"No, Mama!" cried a woman of average size with pale skin and shoulder-length red-violet hair, which curled up at the ends. She also had yellow eyes and notably thick eyelashes, and she wore a red-violet dress, a dark purple feather coat, magenta gloves, as well as two horns on the top of her head. "Don't do it! Don't kill Moscato!"

 **18TH DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF BUTTER**

 **CHARLOTTE GALETTE**

"Look, Mama!" cried a large man who looked like his body was made entirely of cream. "I know it ain't battah, but I got some sof' cream for ya, if ya want some! Jus' spare Moscato, Mama!"

 **5TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF WHIPPED CREAM**

 **CHARLOTTE OPERA**

"L-listen to me, Mama!" Moscato stammered, trying his damnedest not to run away. "I-I-I'm afraid that your treat isn't ready yet-"

"Don't get between me...and my treat...!" Big Mom growled, dangerously...and then, all of a sudden, this strange substance seemed to float out of Moscato's body, and the sight caused him to scream in horror.

"No, Mama! Please, not that!" he begged. "Anything but that!"

"Calm down, Moscato!" cried Opera. "If ya get scared, Mama will take your life away!"

But it was too late. In his terror, Moscato turned and fled...but he didn't get far.

"Mama, please! Have mercy!" the 16th son urged. "I swear, I won't get in your way! DON'T KILL ME~!"

Big Mom grinned...before she grabbed the substance...and tore it away from Moscato's body. Not long after...Moscato seized up as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"...40 years...!" Big Mom hissed.

"MOSCATO!" cried Galette in horror.

"...That damn fool...!" Mont-d'Or cursed...although he sounded like he was trying to hold back tears. "What was he thinking?!"

"SIR MOSCATO!" the citizens yelled in horror...as Moscato fell to the ground...completely lifeless.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" roared Big Mom as she continued rampaging. "CROQUEMBOOOOOOOOUUUUUCHE!"

"This is unbelievable!" cried a man of the Long-Arm Tribe. "She actually went and killed her own son?!"

"It's no use! Run for your lives!" shouted a regular human man. "No one can stop her, now!"

Not too far away, however, there was a shadowy figure, riding what appeared to be...a whale shark as it approached the town.

"My word...this is a disaster!"

Soon enough, someone noticed the figure and gasped.

"Hey! There's someone riding up the Juicy River!" said one of the citizens.

"It looks like..." a talking frog said before he grinned. "Yeah! It is! It's him!"

"Ooh!" a little girl exclaimed as her brown eyes beheld the sight...of Jimbei, with a large croquemboche beside him!

"IT'S BOSS JIMBEI~!" the citizens cheered.

"Get out of the way, everyone!" Jimbei called.

"Help!" cried one of the cream puffs. "We don't wanna be eaten!"

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed a woman with a long neck. "He captured the cream puffs that were staying in the hotel, and it looks like they've been stuck together with candy! It looks like the work of the Minister of Candy!"

"Here you are, Big Mom," Jimbei began as he leapt up into the air, narrowly dodging a punch from the Emperor. "EAT THIS!"

Then, he shoved the screaming croquembouche into Big Mom's mouth, causing her to gasp in surprise...but then...she smiled as she sat on the ground.

"It's...it's...SO YUMMY~!" she exclaimed.

Upon hearing that, the townsfolk cheered loudly.

"He did it! Boss Jimbei stopped Mama's fit!" exclaimed a little boy.

"Yes, YES~!" Big Mom exclaimed as she munched on the cream puffs. "THIS is what I was craving!"

Upon hearing that, the cream puffs seem to smile.

"Well, if we're really that yummy," said one, "then that's all right with us!"

"Thank you so much, Boss Jimbei!" exclaimed a woman.

Baron Tamago heaved a sigh as he picked up the Transponder Snail.

"Tell the chefs...the crisis has been averted," he said.

Soon, Big Mom had finished her little snack and calmed.

"Ahh..." she sighed as she pat her stomach. "Much better." She then looked around and saw the destruction that she had caused. "Hmm? What's this? The town is in shambles! I wonder what happened..." That's when she noticed Jimbei. "Oh! Why, if it isn't my good friend, Jimbei! I must say, I don't know why Sweet City looks such a fright...you didn't do this, did you?"

"No," said Jimbei. "I had just arrived here, today. I honestly don't know what happened."

"I see," Big Mom said. "Well, still, it's nice of you to visit! I hope you brought me some sweets to eat!"

"Actually," said Jimbei, "I'm here for more than just a social call."

"Hmm?" Big Mom hummed, quizzically.

"I am here talk to you about something very important," Jimbei told her...and that's when the Emperor glowered down on him.

"...You better not be thinking about leaving me, Jimbei," she said in a warning tone.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Jimbei: I believe that Straw Hat Luffy is the man who will be the King of the Pirates!

Praline: Aladdin, my dear! I hope you don't plan on leaving me behind!

Big Mom: Well, Jimbei...you do realize that if you're going to be leaving, you're going to have to do something in order to pay me back, don't you?! Bring out the roulette wheel!

Aika: This syrup-y stuff is really sticky.

Carrot: If those ants wake up, again, we'll be in a lot of trouble, you know!

Pedro: The truth is...the last time I was here, I was looking for Poneglyphs.

Straw Hats: EH?!

Chopper: Look! Is that it?!

Blizzard: _We made it! It's Whole Cake Island!_

Luffy: Hey, look! I think I can see someone!

Next time: **A Man You Can Bet On**.

* * *

Review, please!


	7. A Man You Can Bet On

**Ch. 7- A Man You Can Bet On**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats water-skiing with giant dolphins. Nami is sitting on Luffy's shoulders while Usopp skis with just one foot.

* * *

 _Flashback; several hours ago_

"Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy," Jimbei declared, "is the man who will one day change this very world! He may be young, that much is true...but it is not any of the Four Emperors who will rule these seas! I strongly believe that it is Luffy who will begin an entirely new era!"

For a brief moment, he thought back on when Luffy was back on Amazon Lily, mourning the loss of Ace and wallowing in his own self-hatred. If not for Blizzard and Jimbei, back then, Luffy would still have been lost in his guilt and regret.

"I want to be of help to him!" Jimbei exclaimed to the entire Sunny Pirates crew, plus Wadatsumi, who had joined him after an incident involving a lost sea kitten and some old ruins. "I want to ride on his ship and pledge my entire life to his cause! Doing so will ensure that my voyage wins _true_ freedom for all of Fishman-kind!"

"You've told us plenty about Luffy over the past 2 years," said Aladdin, the crew's new first mate. "I've always thought that if you felt that strongly about him, it was best for you to follow your heart."

Jimbei blinked in surprise before he scratched the back of his head and blushed, sheepishly.

"Err...have I really talked about him, that much?" the Whale Shark Fishman asked.

"Haha," Aladdin chuckled. "Well, go on then, Jimbei!"

"Yeah, go on!" agreed one of the crew members. "Go and join Straw Hat, for cryin' out loud!"

Jimbei gaped, stunned at their response.

"Y...you seriously don't mind?!" he asked.

"You kidding?" asked a Fishman with four arms. "Which one of us has the right to complain, Captain?"

"The only reason you left Neptune's army to be a pirate," another Fishman with a spiky dorsal fin began, "was so you could fight along us former slaves from Mariejois!"

"Not to mention you took on the position of Warlord of the Sea to help raise the standing of all Fishmen!" added a Fishman with a long neck.

"Same thing with sheltering under the protection of the Big Mom Pirates!" added a large, muscular Fishman.

"To ensure our safety," stared a merman, "and to protect help our beloved Ryugu Kingdom with the power of her name! All your big life choices have been for the sake of someone else!"

"You've done enough for us, Jimbei," Aladdin grinned. "Now...we want you to live your own life, without having to worry about us!"

Soon, the Sunny Pirates began to clamor in agreement.

"Go on, Jimbei!"

"Yeah, Captain Jimbei!"

"We'll do you proud, so don't go assumin' we won't, you hear?!"

Jimbei gaped at his fellow Fishmen, unable to believe what he was hearing. All this time, since the death of Fisher Tiger, he had only made decisions based on what he believed was for the good of his kind...and now, they were giving him the choice to do what he wanted, for a change. The thought actually made him want to tear up...but he didn't. He just smiled and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you...all of you!" he told them.

"Hate to be a wet blanket," said a Scorpionfish Fishman, "but there's something that bothers me. It might be easy for you to say that, Jimbei, but...will Big Mom really allow you, one of her best captains, to leave her, just like that?"

"Ha! You worry too much!" laughed his fellow crewmate. "If she decides to get pissed at us, we'll just run for our lives! BWAHAHA!"

"Hey, easy!" cried another Fishman. "Don't make light of this!" He then looked to Aladdin. "What do you think about this situation, Aladdin? I mean...you married Miss Praline, one of Big Mom's daughters, and that makes her your mother-in-law, right?"

"What was that?!" a voice questioned, causing the Sunny Pirates to yelp in surprise. "Did I hear someone _worrying_ about me, just now? SHASHASHA!"

The group turned to see a rather large mermaid with freckles, light blue eyes and long, blonde hair pulled into a bun in the back and also forms a long appendage similar to that of an actual hammerhead shark. Her tail is dark blue with a light, frilly piece of clothing on the front, and she wears a dark open jacket with flowers on the edges. Her mouth contains pointed teeth like a hammerhead shark's.

 **29TH DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **CHARLOTTE PRALINE**

 **(HAMMERHEAD SHARK HALF-MERMAID)**

"Uh...Miss Praline!" exclaimed a Fishman with fins that looked like dreadlocks. "Uh...you didn't hear all that...right?"

"ALADDIN!" Praline yelled, causing the Sunny Pirates to shriek as they hid behind the Goatsbeard Brotula Merman, who seemed a bit taken aback himself. "What's the big idea?! You think your little secret's so important, I can't be involved?!"

"Now wait a minute, Praline!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I can explain!"

"If Mama gets angry over this," Praline started, "you weren't thinking about LEAVING me, are you?!"

"Of course not, love!" Aladdin answered. "You know I wouldn't! I was just about to tell you-"

"There's no need to talk it over!" Praline shouted...before she suddenly pulled her husband into a loving hug. "You know that I'd take you over Mama! And I know you'll take me with you when it comes to that, right?"

"O-of course, love," Aladdin replied, his face smushed into his wife's bosom, while the Sunny Pirates blushed and covered their eyes.

"What passion~!" they exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to leave you so soon, Wadatsumi," said Jimbei.

"Ah, that's okay," said Wadatsumi. "I'm glad to be here with everybody!"

"But Praline," Jimbei said to the half-mermaid. "Tell me...do you think that Mama will forgive us? Or myself, for that matter?"

"Hmm...I can't say, really," Praline admitted, a shark-line grin appearing on her face. "There have been many others who have tried...although, when they even suggested that they leave Mama's empire...they died right on the spot! SHASHASHA!"

Hearing that caused the Sunny Pirates to gasp before they glanced over at Jimbei, who only kept his determined expression.

"...I'm willing to accept whatever happens," he said.

 _Flashback end_

Currently, in Sweet City on Whole Cake Island, the citizens were mourning the death of Moscato, who had just been killed by his own mother.

"Sir Moscato!" sobbed a little boy. "You can't be dead!"

"Move it, kid," said Opera, pulling the boy away from his dead brother.

"Take him away, now," said Galette to two men dressed like knight pieces from a chess game.

"Yes, ma'am," siad one of the knights as they picked up Moscato's dead body.

"You got that?!" Mont d'Or questioned to some sort of black, shadowy blob. "Every last second!"

On that, he and his siblings began to walk away.

"Hey, Sir Mont d'Or!" called the boy. "Big Mom...she isn't gonna kill Boss Jimbei, too, is she?!"

"How should I know?!" Mont d'Or replied. "Mama would kill her own children if she got mad enough, that's all I can tell you!"

The boy looked disheartened before he glanced over at the shadowy blobs, which held up baskets as they approached Moscato's body.

XXX

Later that day, in the Whole Cake Chateau...

"So you really are leaving, aren't you, Jimbei?" asked Big Mom, sitting on her throne.

"Why, Boss?!" asked a living strawberry shortcake.

"Why are you leaving us?!" cried a talking spongecake.

"SILENCE!" Big Mom shouted as she grabbed the spongecake and ate him, causing him to scream in horror before they turned to silence. "Don't ever ask one who leaves why they're doing it in the first place! It's pathetic! It doesn't matter in the slightest! We're pirates, and therefore, we do what we want." She then swallowed the spongecake and glowered down at Jimbei. "However, having the ritual cups of parent and child thrown back in my face is an affront to the parent. You understand that, don't you, Jimbei? I'm losing quite a lot of power due to this!"

"Well, yes," Jimbei replied.

"I need more than just a 'well yes', you know!" Big Mom exclaimed. "You'll have to lose something, too! That's the only you can make this up to me!"

Jimbei only glared at her in response.

"Mamamama..." Big Mom laughed. "Bring out...the Roulette Wheel!"

"EEK!" the talking desserts cried before they all hopped away, and then came back with a giant roulette wheel...which had depictions of an two arms, two legs, two heads with a crown on it, and some sort of shadowy blob with a face.

"Now then," Big Mom began, "let's see what you'll be losing!"

XXX

Later that night, somewhere between Biscuits Island and Nuts Island, the Sanji Retrieval Team had gotten into a bit of a sticky situation...no pun intended. Right now, the _Sunny_ had somehow got stuck in the middle of the sea, which was actually made of candy syrup.

"This stuff sure is sweet!" exclaimed Chopper, who was in Heavy Point as he licked the frozen syrup.

"Can't we just stop here and sleep?" Luffy asked, holding a giant torch, which he held to the syrup.

"Hell no!" Nami replied. "What if those giant ants wake up?!"

It was revealed that the group was surrounded by a colony of giant ants, which were currently sleeping. However, they knew they wouldn't be asleep very long, so they had to hurry.

"When the sun sets and hits the sea," said Pedro as he drenched a torch in oil, "it will flow again, but at night, it's so cold, that the sea turns solid."

"You know, it would have been a lot more helpful if you had told us about this sooner, Pedro!" Nami said in irritation before she turned to Brook, Chopper, Blizzard, and Carrot, who were trying to pull the _Sunny_ out of the candy syrup. "We need to hurry and melt this stuff so we can get outta here!"

"Got it!" Luffy replied as he melted the syrup around the ship.

"It's only because of my music that those ants are sleeping," Brook said. "However, they'll be sure to wake up, soon."

"And we'll be in a lot of trouble if they wake up!" Carrot added.

"Can I help?" Aika asked, standing on the deck of the ship.

 _"Sorry, Aika,"_ Blizzard said. _"You better stay up there."_

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "If you come down here and those ants wake up, you'll only be a tasty morsel to them!"

Aika only pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, making her usual pouty face.

"Don't pout," Pedro said to her, causing the younger D Carrier to glance down at him. "They're only saying this for your well-being. I know how fierce those ants can be. My ship got eaten by these things, once."

"Yikes!" Chopper squeaked.

"Oh, yeah, you said you came here before, didn't you?" Luffy asked.

 _"That's also something I've been wondering,"_ Blizzard said. _"Pedro, why did you come here to Big Mom's territory in the first place?"_

"Pedro actually used to have his own pirate crew!" Carrot piped up. "In fact, Pekoms was part of it!"

"Carrot!" Pedro chided.

"Whoa, you guys were pirates together?!" Luffy asked in surprise. "Really?!"

"...My crew was called the Nox Pirates," Pedro said. "Back then, though...we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. I thought we were just explorers, but somehow, we ended up with bounties on our heads. I was only with Pekoms and his group a part of the way."

"W-well, what happened?" Aika asked. "Why didn't you stay together?"

"...Circumstances," Pedro replied. "At any rate, this for your- _gara_ ears, only...but the truth is...I was out looking for a Poneglyph!"

"What?!" Blizzard questioned in disbelief while the others gasped.

"I wanted to be of service to Master Nekomamushi, and my final voyage was what brought me here, to Big Mom's territory," Pedro said. "It was here...that my men and I suffered a devastating defeat!"

The group all gaped, stunned at this revelation. Even Carrot, who knew Pedro for a long time, was shocked.

"I hardly ever told a soul about it," said Pedro.

"...I see," Carrot whispered.

"But Pedro," Nami began, "why would you come back here if you have such bad memories of this place?!"

 _"Yeah!"_ Blizzard agreed. _"If it were me, I'd stay far away from here! ...As much as I hate to admit that, though."_

"I was hoping my experiences here would be useful in helping you all get Sanji back," Pedro answered.

"Sanji..." Aika whispered, worriedly.

"Plus," Pedro started, "my coming along won't be entirely meaningless, after all?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Our two kings showed you-gara the Road Poneglyph in the Whale Tree, correct?" Pedro queried.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I was honestly stunned by that action," said Pedro. "They showed it to you people- our saviors, that much is true, but you are not members of the Kozuki Clan."

"Yeah, so?" Luffy asked.

"It has been 26 years since that last happened!" Pedro answered. "The last person they showed it to...was Gol D. Roger and his crew!"

"EH?!" the group questioned.

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed. "Gold Roger?! Really?!"

"After that," Pedro continued, "Roger made his way to Raftel and became known as the King of the Pirates. Duke Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi...they see _him_ in you- _gara_."

"They do?" asked Aika.

"Yes," Pedro replied. "They believe you people worthy enough, that the Road Poneglyph will be necessary to you, one day!" He then glanced to Luffy. "Tell me, Luffy...after you are victorious against Kaido, what do you plan on doing next?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "Oh! Uh...I guess I haven't that far ahead, yet."

 _"Of course not..."_ Blizzard muttered.

"Next, you will need the Road Poneglyph that is in Big Mom's possession!" Pedro answered. "This means that this is our golden opportunity! We've already come this far into her realm!"

 _"That's true,"_ Blizzard affirmed.

"Uh...guys?" Aika asked.

"Once we rescue Sanji," Pedro began, "we should steal the Road Poneglyph, as well!"

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "Robin said for me to do that."

 _"I'm surprised you actually remember,"_ Blizzard snarked.

"Guys!" Aika called.

"Aika, shh!" Nami shushed. "Not now!"

"But-" Aika started.

"When we get to Whole Cake Island," Pedro began, "buy me some time, and I swear I'll steal it, this time!"

"Seriously?!" Luffy asked. "Well, if it's for our sake, then maybe I should go with you!"

"No," Pedro denied. "You should focus on getting Sanji back and keeping him safe. Neither of those will be easy, you know."

"...Oh, okay!" Luffy realized. "I get it! Thanks, Pedro! Shishishi!"

"Now wait a minute, Luffy!" Nami spoked. "Didn't you hear him?! It's not gonna be that easy!"

"It's settled then!" Pedro exclaimed. "I wish you the best of luck."

"You, too," Luffy smiled.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "That's Luffy for you!"

"GUYS!" Aika shouted.

"What is it, Aika?!" Luffy questioned.

"...That," Aika squeaked as she pointed to the ant colony...which was starting to wake up.

"AAAAAAH!" Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot shrieked.

 _"Aika, why didn't you say something sooner?!"_ Blizzard questioned, causing the girl to glare at him, which in turned caused him to grin sheepishly. "...Oh...you did."

"We can take 'em!" Luffy said with a cocky grin. "They're just a bunch of bugs!"

On that, the group brandished their weapons while Aika remained on the ship.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGE!" Luffy roared as they rushed at the ants, who charged right back, eager to make their group their next meal...except for Brook, since he was only bones.

"Oh, that's just unfair!" Brook complained.

"YOOOOOOOOW!" Luffy howled as one ant chomped him right on the butt. "GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!"

XXX

The next day, the _Sunny_ was seen sailing along, having escaped the sea of syrup, but did not escape unscathed, for she had a few bandages on her smiling face.

Down on the deck, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, Nami (who, for some reason, was wearing a suit of armor), Aika, and Carrot were lying around on the deck, also wearing bandages. It seemed that the ants were hardier than most insects and proved to give the team a run for their money. They would've fought all night, had they not melted the candy around the ship's hull in time.

Up in the Crow's Nest, Luffy yawned and stretched as he was the first to wake up.

"Ugh...damn those stupid ants!" he complained. "Bit me all over!" He then reached behind his back to scratch a very annoying itch. "Ugh! Dammit, my back still itches!" That's when he felt something under his cardigan, which he pulled out and found that it was a set of teeth that one of the lost when it bit him. "Oh, so that's what it is!" He soon tossed the teeth away, but then, he spotted something in the distance, causing him to gasp.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Hey, guys! Guys, wake up!"

"Huh?" Nami muttered as she woke up.

 _"What's going on?"_ Blizzard asked as he tiredly opened one eye.

"We're here~!" Luffy called.

The group gathered at the helm, and soon, they all gasped at what laid in their sight: an island made entirely of giant cakes!

"This is it!" Luffy exclaimed. "Whole Cake Island!"

"Wow!" Chopper beamed. "It's a gigantic cake!"

"So this is where an Emperor lives!" Carrot chimed in.

"Look at 'em all!" Aika added, sitting on Blizzard's back.

 _"They actually look good enough to eat!"_ Blizzard spoke up.

"The tallest cake in the center," Pedro began, "is Big Mom's castle."

"A castle?!" Chopper repeated.

"Do we go straight forward from here?" Brook asked.

"Yep!" Nami answered as she held the map. "That cape there is the only weak point in the security net!"

"Ohhh, all that cake..." Luffy drooled. "No, Luffy! Remember what happened on that Chocolate Island!"

 **Grrruuuuuuuuuurrrmbgh...!** His stomach started grumbling, letting him know how hungry he was.

"...Maybe a few little nibbles won't hurt," he said before he suddenly spotted something up ahead. "Oh! Hey! I-I think I see someone, on the coast!"

The group looked ahead...and for a moment, they could've sworn that they had seen...

"...Sanji...?!" Aika whispered.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Nami: Good luck, Brook, Pedro!

Pedro: Leave finding the Poneglyph to us. You-gara focus on getting Sanji back!

Luffy: Hey, Sanji! Pudding! Where are you?!

Nami: Keep your voice down! We're in enemy territory!

Blizzard: _Holy crap! This pond is made of peanut butter!_

Luffy: *facing another Luffy* HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Carrot: Two Luffys?!

Aika: Hey, look! There's Sanji!

Blizzard: _Aika, wait! You shouldn't run off in a place like this!_

Nami: Aika! Come back!

Chopper: I don't like this forest anymore!

Next time: **Adventure in the Mysterious Forest**

* * *

Review, please!


	8. Adventure in the Mysterious Forest

**Ch. 8- Adventure in the Mysterious Forest**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"What do you mean I'm staying here?!"

"I mean you're staying here!"

"But that's not fair!"

"Well, life's not fair, Aika! Deal with it!"

The Sanji Retrieval Team was getting ready to disembark onto Whole Cake Island...but there was just one problem: getting a certain little half-pint to stay put.

"How come you guys get to go?!" Aika questioned. "I wanna help save Sanji, too!"

"Aika, please be reasonable," Nami said. "We just don't wanna risk anything happening to you!"

"You just think I'll get in the way!" Aika argued before she turned her back to the others, arms crossed and cheeks puffed up in a pout.

"She- _gara_ is quite stubborn, huh?" Pedro asked.

"Who do you think she gets it from?" Nami inquired as she glanced over at Luffy, who blinked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nami replied as she walked around Aika and got down on her knees before her, but the 6-year-old wouldn't look her in the eye. "Aika, sweetie, look at me."

Aika looked up at Nami, who smiled sweetly.

"Aika, you have to understand," Nami began, "we just want you to be safe. We're in the territory of the Four Emperors and they're not to be taken lightly. It's very dangerous and that's why we think you should stay here."

"...But...I wanna help save Sanji," Aika said.

 _"We know that you wanna save Sanji,"_ Blizzard said as he approached her. _"We just can't risk you getting hurt...do you understand, now, Aika?"_

"...I guess so," said Aika.

"Tell you what!" Luffy spoke up, causing his younger half-sister to look up at her. "When we bring Sanji back, you can be the first to give him a big hug! Sound good?"

"...Okay," Aika smiled.

"Good," Luffy said before he pulled her close to him. "And just between us, maybe you ought to work on your pipe training a little more, okay?"

"...Sure," Aika shrugged.

"There's a good girl," Luffy praised before he let Aika go. "Okay, guys! We're about to disembark!"

"Right!" the others exclaimed.

"When you find Sanji, tell him I said 'hi'," Aika said.

"We will, Aika!" Chopper replied. "Don't worry!"

"So, Brook, you're gonna go get those pony-whatevers, right?" Luffy asked.

"Indeed!" Brook exclaimed. "And meanwhile, you all will continue your search for Mister Sanji!"

"Wait, Brook!" Pedro called. "Please...let me go with you! I failed to get a Poneglyph last time, but this time, I'll make sure that I do the job right!"

"Are you certain, Mister Pedro?" Brook asked.

"I insist," Pedro answered before he bowed his head. "Please, allow me to accompany you!"

"What do you think, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Hey, if that's what he wants to do," Luffy began, "I say let him!"

"Are you certain of this?" Pedro queried. "I don't want to put much more than you all than I already have."

"Ah, relax!" Luffy reassured. "It'll be fine! Besides, you've been here before, right? You can help Brook get around."

"...If you-gara say so," Pedro answered.

"In that case," Brook began, "to the _Shark Submerge_!"

XXX

"Soldier Dock System: Channel 3!" Luffy exclaimed as the door to Channel 3 opened up, revealing the _Shark Submerge_. " _Shark Submerge_! GO!"

On that, the _Shark Submerge_ came out of its dock with Brook and Pedro aboard.

"So this is what it's like to be in a submarine," said Pedro as he looked around. "Remarkable!"

"I said the same thing when I first joined Mister Luffy and the others," Brook said as he took the steering wheel. "Just sit tight! I'll handle the piloting!"

Pedro opened up the hatch and stuck his head out. "Luffy, I-I can't help feeling bad about insisting on going."

"You're still on about that?" Luffy asked. "Just go!"

"Worry not!" Brook exclaimed. "Infiltration is my specialty!" His soul then came out of his mouth. "I promise you that I shall bring back a Poneglyph rubbing!"

"Cool!" Luffy replied. "We're counting on you two! And when we get Sanji and Pudding, we'll bring 'em back and wait for you here!"

"We must both be on our guard!" Pedro added. "Don't forget about Pekoms' message!"

"Got it!" Luffy called back. "See you guys later!"

With that, the Shark Submerged soon went below the surface.

"Onward then!" Brook said as he began to steer the submarine, trying to avoid the giant sea creatures below.

"Head up the river," Pedro began, "into Big Mom's castle!"

"I only hope we have enough depth to travel that far!" Brook added.

XXX

"Bye, Aika!" Nami called as she went ashore with Luffy, Chopper, Blizzard, and Carrot. "Be good, okay?"

"I will!" Aika replied as she waved back.

"Stay by the snail, you understand?" Nami asked.

"I will, Big Sis!" Aika replied before she went into the galley.

Soon, Luffy and the others were standing on the shore.

"Hey, Sanji~! Pudding~!" Luffy called out. "We're here, like you told us! Where are you guys?!"

"We're a bit late, though," Nami said.

 _"Are you sure you saw them, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Sure, I'm sure!" Luffy answered. "I saw them from the Crow's Nest! Aika saw 'em, too! But when we looked again, they were gone."

"WOW!" Chopper exclaimed, holding a piece of the ground in his hoof. "Nami, look! The ground is made of hard cream! So yummy!"

"Hmm..." Nami said before she broke off a chunk and licked it. "Hey, you're right! This is meringue! So that must mean this island is made of sweets, too!"

"Really?!" Chopper questioned.

"I wanna live here~!" Carrot swooned.

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard muttered before he looked over at Luffy. _"Luffy, where exactly was it you said you saw Sanji and Pudding?"_

"Up there," Luffy answered as he pointed to a cake cliff.

"Be back in a flash," Blizzard replied as he dashed off, jumped up onto the cliff, and began to sniff the ground.

 _'...What the...?'_ he thought with a bewildered look.

"Find anything?!" Chopper asked.

 _"Chopper, get up here!"_ Blizzard called. _"Carrot, you too!"_

"Huh?" Chopper asked. "O-okay!"

Soon, the human-reindeer and the Rabbit Mink got up on the cliff with Blizzard, who pointed to the exact spot that Luffy alledgely saw Sanji.

"Sniff the ground, here," he told them, and they did just that.

"Hmm...I smell...sugar and lollipops," Chopper noted.

"Yeah...and...glass," Carrot added.

 _"Yeah, that's what I smelled, too,"_ Blizzard replied. _"What I don't understand is if Luffy and Aika saw Sanji and Pudding here...why don't we smell their respective scents?"_

Chopper and Carrot blinked at the wolf-dog before they both glanced at each other. Soon, they went back down to Luffy and Nami and conveyed to them what they had found out.

"Sanji's scent wasn't there?" asked Luffy.

 _"No, and it's strange,"_ Blizzard said. "If they were here, exactly where you saw them, and then disappeared, they should've left a scent trail...but neither Sanji nor Pudding's scent were there. Not even a small trace of it!"

"It is kind of strange, isn't it?" Chopper asked.

"But I know I saw them," Luffy said before he looked around. "I mean, it's not like they'd just up and...huh?" He trailed off as he spotted what appeared to be Sanji, who stared right back at him as he leaned against a tree.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Luffy hooted as he pointed forward. "There's Sanji!"

"Where?!" Nami asked.

"Over-" Luffy started as he looked to where he saw Sanji...only to see that he was gone. "Huh?"

 _"...Are you sure that's where you saw him?"_ Blizzard asked.

"I'm not crazy!" Luffy argued. "I swear, he was right there!"

"Sanji~!" Carrot cheered as she ran into the forest.

"Carrot, wait!" Nami called as she and the others ran after her. However, they all braked to a halt and gaped at what they saw: the forest...was made entirely of sweets and desserts!

 _"What...the hell...?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Is this a dream?!" Chopper asked.

"If it is, don't wake me!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It smells so good...!" Carrot whispered.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Nami gasped, but then she shook her head. "No, what am I doing?! Focus, Nami!" She then sighed as she turned away. "What is going on...? If Sanji was here, why is he trying to hide from us?"

 _"Forgive me,"_ Sanji's words from Zou recounted in her head. _"Believe me when I say this: I never meant to keep anything hidden from you guys!"_

"...Does Sanji feel guilty about what happened?" Nami asked, worriedly.

"Okay, team!" Luffy exclaimed with drool dripping from his mouth. "Let's split up and search! I'll take the direction of all these cakes!"

"I'll go straight ahead, where the caramel smell is coming from!" Chopper declared as he drooled.

"And I'll go this way, where the jellybeans are!" Carrot added, licking her lips.

"HOLD IT!" Nami shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?! THERE'S NO NEED FOR A SECONDARY DISASTER, HERE!"

 _"Nami's right, you three!"_ Blizzard called. _"Get your damn priorities straight! We're not here to eat! Especially you, Luffy! Do you really need another stomachache?!"_

"What are you talking about?!" Luffy questioned as he wiped his mouth. "Since Sanji obviously went through here, we should go and look for him through here, right?!"

"Obviously, you're being motivated by something else," Nami said. "That's a surefire way to get lost AND get sick at the same time!" She then sighed in resignation. "Fine, Blizzard and I will go and look for Sanji with you, but stay within our sights! Got that?!"

"Got it," Luffy nodded. "Okay, Chopper, Carrot! Since we have permission, we can eat now!"

"Yeah!" Chopper and Carrot cheered as they ran into the forest of sweets with Nami and Blizzard begrudgingly following after them.

The first thing they did was pick lollipops out of the tree.

"Mmm~!" Carrot slurped on a red and pink lollipop. "I got strawberry!"

"I got orange and grape!" Luffy exclaimed, holding an orange and purple lollipop.

"And I got vanilla and cherry!" Chopper exclaimed, holding a pink and white lollipop.

Nami sighed as she only walked along behind them with Blizzard at her side.

"I guess you and I are the only sane ones, huh, Blizzard?" Nami asked, with the wolf-dog nodding his head.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed as he spotted a pond, filled with a familiar light brown, creamy substance. "This pond is made out of peanut butter!"

 _"OUTTA MY WAY!"_ Blizzard shouted as he knocked Luffy to the side, then proceeded to gobble up as much peanut butter as possible. _"Ooooohhh...sweet mama!"_

Nami groaned as she pinched her sinuses in frustration before she spotted a tree growing candy apples.

"...Eh," she shrugged as she grabbed one. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." She then took a bite as she kept walking with the others.

"Wow, look!" Chopper said as he held up some candy he picked up from a flower. "This flower is made of candy, too!"

"Okay, okay, you guys!" Nami called. "Don't get distracted! We're here to find Sanji, remember?"

"Why can't we eat as we go?" Luffy asked. "This whole island is made out of food!"

"Exactly!" Nami argued as the group began to cross over a large bridge. "That's not normal! We're in enemy territory! Who knows what kind of dangers we'll find if we're not careful!?"

 _"She's right,"_ Blizzard said as he swallowed a mouthful of peanut butter. _"We'll look a bit further, but if we don't find Sanji, we're outta here!"_

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed as he sipped some juice from a leaf. "Guys, look! This river is made out of melon juice!"

"For real?!" Luffy questioned.

"Come to think of it," Carrot began, "I think this big bridge is one big donut!"

"Didn't I just say don't get distracted?!" Nami questioned.

"Hey, maybe we should bring some of this stuff back for Aika!" Chopper spoke up. "Like a giant cookie!"

"Oh, yeah, she'll love that!" Luffy answered...but then, his eyes flashed red, as did Blizzard's, a sign that their Observation Haki had sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"...Run," Luffy answered.

"What?" Carrot asked.

"RUN!" Luffy shouted. "GET ACROSS THE BRIDGE!"

"Why?!" Chopper questioned in surprise...but he soon got his answer when a pair of gigantic jaws sprang up from the river below!

 _"THAT'S WHY!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"GET A MOVE ON!"_

On that, the group ran to get across the bridge as fast as they could, but then, Nami tripped and fell down, getting her foot caught between a crack in the bridge.

"Oh, no, Nami!" Carrot cried.

"Help!" Nami called out as she tried to get her foot free. "I'm stuck!"

"I gotcha Nami!" said Luffy, who was sitting on Blizzard's back as he pulled Nami out of the crack, leaving her shoe behind in the process. Then, the Straw Hat Captain pulled the navigator onto Blizzard's back, and the wolf-dog wasted no time in jumping out of the giant jaws. Once the group landed on the other side, they saw that it was a giant, blue crocodile with a top hat and a pair of suspenders.

"It's a giant crocodile!" exclaimed Chopper, in Walk Point.

"Should we fight, Luffy?!" Carrot asked, holding up her Electro Claws.

"...No," Luffy answered as he put his hat on his head while the crocodile stared at them, munching on the donut bridge.

"...Oh," the crocodile spoke. "Just humans, a deer, a bunny, and a dog."

"Huh?!" the group questioned...before the crocodile turned and waded through the river, walking away.

"HEY, YOU JERK!" Luffy barked. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE CHOMPING ON?!"

"THAT'S HARDLY THE POINT!" Nami shouted as she smacked Luffy in the back of his head. "A talking crocodile with clothes and top hat?! This forest is dangerous AND weird!"

"...Are you seriously freaking out about that NOW?" Luffy asked while Chopper, Blizzard, and Carrot only blink.

"Oh!" Nami realized. "Well...I mean...uhh..." She then shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is we should trust Pudding's word and wait at the shore for her! I mean, how are we gonna get back with the bridge destroyed?!"

"Easy," Luffy answered. "We'll just jump across. Blizzard can carry us and Chopper and Carrot can jump over, themselves."

"Huh?" Carrot muttered as she spotted something, which caused the others to look, too, before they gasped...because there, in front of them...was another Luffy!

"Huh?!" both Luffys questioned as they looked at each other.

 _"What the-?!"_ Blizzard gawked.

"Two Luffys?!" Carrot asked.

A pause...but then both Luffy's glared at each other.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" they yelled as they butted heads with each other. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHO AM I?! I'M LUFFY! QUIT COPYING ME!"

"What in the world is going on?!" Nami questioned. "There are two Luffys?! Which one is our Luffy?! They're saying and doing the same thing at the same time!"

"Wait, Nami!" Chopper exclaimed. "Look closer! It's like a mirror! The scar under his eye and his accessories are on the opposite sides! The one in front of our Luffy is the Luffy that we don't know!"

"You're right!" Nami realized as both Luffys kept doing the same movements. "It is like a mirror! But...who's that in front of Luffy?!"

"Hey!" shouted both Luffys. "Answer the question!"

"Look, up there!" Carrot exclaimed. "I see Sanji, up in that tree!"

The group looked up to see Sanji, who was sucking on a lollipop before he noticed the others.

"Sanji?!" Nami asked in surprise. "What are you doing way up there?!"

"Sanji, we came here to bring you back!" Chopper called. "Where's Pudding?!"

"Hey, Sanji!" the two Luffys called as the real Luffy tried to walk forward, only to bump into his double, and that made them bump into each other and fall to the ground, and that made them both very angry.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" they yelled, while Sanji turned and ran off.

"Sanji, wait!" Chopper cried. "Come back!"

"You jerk!" both Luffys shouted before they began to bunch each other, only for their fists to block each other. "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" However, the action only made them both fall down, again. "Dammit! Guys, quick! Go on ahead without me! Go after Sanji!"

"Got it!" Chopper answered as he, Blizzard, and Carrot ran after Sanji.

"Chopper, Blizzard, Carrot, wait!" Nami called as she ran after them. "There's something wrong with this forest! I have a feeling there's more to it than meets the eye!"

"Now Gum-Gum...GATLING~!" both Luffys yelled as they tried to punch each other, but their attacks just knocked each other. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

XXX

"EEEYAAAAAAAA~!" Carrot shrieked in fright.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Chopper screamed.

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"It's...it's...A GIANT!" Nami cried. "AND HE'S BURIED UP TO HIS NECK!"

Yes, indeed. What appeared to be a giant was stuck in the ground. He had long, pink hair that was tied up in a topknot with a yellow bow.

"Whoa!" the giant exclaimed. "You guys startled me!"

"We startled you?!" Nami questioned. "You startled US!"

"Are you okay?!" Chopper asked. "Who did this to you?!"

"What do you mean?" asked the giant.

"Look at you!" Chopper shouted. "You're buried in the ground!"

"Oh," said the giant, "that's because I like to be buried in the ground."

"ARE YOU A MORON?!" Chopper yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Hey, you got any juice?" asked the giant. "I would really like some, right now!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Chopper barked while Blizzard dragged him away.

 _"Easy, little buddy!"_ Blizzard exclaimed as he took his little broher away.

"Chopper, don't take things so seriously here!" Nami said. "It's only going to drive us crazy!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" the giant called. "I really love apple juice! You think you could go to apple juice waterfall and get me some? I would love that."

"Why you-!" Choppper growled.

 _"Just ignore him!"_ Blizzard shouted as he pushed him along. _"Jeez, what kind of messed up place is this?! I feel like I'm dreaming!"_

"Let's just hurry and find Sanji and get outta this crazy place!" Nami bemoaned.

"Oh, you guys are looking for somebody?" asked the giant. "I saw someone pass through here, actually. Maybe if you get me some apple juice, I can tell you where this person is."

But then, Carrot gasped as she spotted something up ahead: it was a rabbit, dressed in a musketeer outfit, holding a spear while riding on a crane!

"LOOK OUT!" Carrot cried as she pushed Nami out of the way, just as the rabbit swung his spear, which then cut down several trees...with faces that screamed in horror as they were being sliced!

"HUH?!" Nami questioned as she gaped at the trees, then at the rabbit and the crane. "T-talking trees and crocodiles...and a rabbit riding on a crane that's trying to kill us...?! We gotta hurry and get back to Luffy while we can!"

 _"I think I can find the way back from here!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"But what about Sanji?!" Chopper asked.

"We don't even know if that was the real Sanji or not!" Nami argued. "Even if it was Sanji, I highly doubt he'd lead us into a place like this! We have to hurry and..." She then looked down at the Log Pose and saw that the needles were spinning out of control. "What the...?! The Log Pose!"

"And the time!" cried Carrot as she noticed the spinning hands of the clocks hanging from the trees.

"You know?" Chopper asked in fright. "I don't think I like this forest, anymore!"

"Neither do I, Chopper," Blizzard said...as the sounds of evil laughter filled the air.

At the coast...the ground was shown to be littered with old skeletons, but the trees, flowers, and even the sweets moved to cover them up.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Tree~! Tree~!"

"Block the exit~!"

"Flower, flower~!"

"Let's play with these guys!"

"Yeah...let's play them to death~!"

This place that the Sanji Retrieval Team had found...was called the Seducing Woods. Many come here and are enticed by the many sweets in the forest...but before anyone even realizes it, those who enter these woods are never heard from, again.

XXX

On the _Sunny_ , Aika sighed as she sat in the kitchen, bored out of her skull...completely unaware of what was happening to the others. She yawned as she looked over at the Transponder Snail, then got down from her chair as she prepared to head outside...but as she did, she spotted something in the distance. It looked like the same kind of ship that she met Reiju, Yonji, and Rokuji on.

"Huh?" she muttered. "What's that?"

All of a sudden, she gasped as her eyes flashed red.

"...All this anger..." she whispered as she looked at the ship. "It...it feels like...!"

For a moment, Sanji's face appeared in her memory, smiling warmly at her before the image disappeared. Aika then made a determined expression.

"...I'm coming, Sanji," she whispered before she turned and ran to her room.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Nami: What is up with this crazy forest?!

Chopper: Get me outta here!

Blizzard: _Watch out! That crazy rabbit is after us!_

Tree: You won't escape so easily!

Luffy: Guys, wait! That's not-

Other Luffy: So, you finally figured it out, did you?

Aika: Is that...a giant castle on the water?

Reiju: Is this how you greet your sister after 13 years, Sanji?

Sanji: Why would I ever affiliate with the likes of you people ever again?!

Judge: I see you're still acting like a fool, Sanji...

Next time: **The Kingdom of Germa**

* * *

Review, please!


	9. The Kingdom of Germa

**Ch. 9- The Kingdom of Germa**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

The giant snail ship of Germa slithered along the sea as it carried its passengers along. As it did, two Germa soldiers were on lookout duty, using binoculars to spot any intruders. However, nobody noticed that something, or rather, _someone_ was tailing after them: Aika, riding on the _Mini Merry_ with a determined expression akin to her older half-brother's.

Because of the _Mini Merry's_ size, it made it almost impossible for the Germa lookouts to spot her, and besides, they were keeping a look out for gigantic battleship, not tiny little steamboats. What threat would a little girl like Aika pose to them, anyway?

As the ship continued to sail, Aika grabbed a mooring line and lassoed it to the stern. Then, she proceeded to the rope around the _Mini Merry's_ neck before she began to shimmy along the line, but not before glancing down at the little paddle boat.

"I'll be back, _Merry_ ," she said as she kept climbing until she made it on board. "Okay, I'm here...now I just have to avoid being seen."

As Aika stood at her spot, she momentarily thought back to when she felt that intense anger.

"...Sanji's definitely up ahead," she whispered, "but I don't understand...what would make him so angry like that? And also...why isn't he at the coast, like Pudding said he'd be?"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Seducing Woods...

"They've noticed~!"

"The Straw Hats have noticed~!"

The whole forest was literally coming to life, snickering in a mischievous manner. Even the ground and the sweets were coming alive!

"Have they noticed us?" asked a tree.

"No, not yet," answered another tree.

"But they've noticed something's afoot~!" sang a little flower.

"They're being played by Lady Brulee," said a cake with a mustache.

"Whose prey are they?" asked a menacing-looking lollipop.

"They'll make a tasty smoothie," said a part of the ground.

Not too far away, Nami, Chopper, who was in Walk Point, Blizzard, and Carrot were running through the demented forest, and not too far behind was the spear-wielding rabbit, riding atop his avian mount.

"Is it still after us?!" Nami asked as she rode on Blizzard's back.

"Yeah, he's still on our tail!" Carrot answered.

"We've gotta get outta this crazy forest as fast as we can!" Chopper cried.

"That rabbit sure is tough!" Carrot added as she glanced back at the rabbit. "But...he's not a Mink!"

 _"What?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Are you sure?!" Nami asked.

"Maybe it's a Devil Fruit power!" Chopper exclaimed.

(A/N: Something like that.)

Behind them, the rabbit began to spin his spear around over his head, preparing another attack. That's when Carrot somersaulted backwards and then, imbuing her leg with Electro, tried to kick the rabbit, who blocked the attack using his spear...which, strangely, was not galvanized with Electro, at all.

"I was right!" Carrot exclaimed. "You can't use Electro!"

 _"Carrot, come back!"_ Blizzard called. _"You shouldn't get separated from us!"_

"Oh, right!" Carrot realized before she turned to the crane. "Sorry about this, Mr. Birdie!"

 **BZZAAAAAAAAAP!** She hit the crane with an electrified punch, which caused it to scream out in pain.

"CRAAAAAAAANE~!" it shouted, but the rabbit, on the other hand, jumped off while still holding his spear, glaring after Carrot as she went to catch up with the others.

 **BIG MOM PIRATES CRANE RIDER**

 **RANDOLPH**

The rabbit hefted his spear over his head, then sent it whirling toward the escaping Straw Hats.

"Look out for that spear!" Nami cried.

"Dodge it, quick!" Carrot shouted as they all jumped out of the way, and in doing so, they passed the burrowing giant.

"Hmm?" the giant hummed, seeming unaware of the spear flying toward him. "I think there's something coming up behind me-" **SHUNK!** The spear pierced into the back of his head, causing him to scream in pain.

 _"The giant, again?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"You guys, again?!" the giant asked in surprise.

"Hey!" Chopper realized. "This would make a good landmark!"

"He's right!" Carrot exclaimed. "We're almost back to where Luffy is!"

 _"Then we better hurry!"_ Blizzard said as they kept running, and sure enough, they found Luffy, still fighting with his double.

"I SAID GET OUTTA MY WAY!" they both shouted.

"They're _still_ fighting?!" Nami questioned.

"Luffy!" Chopper called out.

 _"Luffy, we're heading back to the coast!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he noticed the others. "Why are you guys-"

"We'll explain later!" Nami answered. "These woods are full of suspicious traps!"

"Got it!" Luffy shouted as he ran...but if the others weren't so busy running away, they would've noticed that it was the Luffy whose scar was under his right eye.

"Huh?" Luffy asked in surprise. "H-hey, wait a minute!"

"We've got someone chasing us!" Nami answered. "We have to hurry and get back to the ship!"

As they ran, they spotted the destroyed donut bridge.

"Look! I see the river where the talking crocodile lives!" Carrot exclaimed.

"Guys, wait!" Luffy called. "That's not-MMPH!" For some reason, Luffy ended up covering his own mouth. "MMMPH! MM-HMMPH!"

"Huh?" Chopper asked as he and the others jumped over the river. "You say something, Luffy?"

"Nope!" the "Luffy" answered. "Nothing!"

As the group ran, Nami held up a Mini Transponder Snail, watching anxiously as it just kept ringing.

"Come on, Aika," Nami urged. "Pick up the snail, already!"

"Is Aika still not answering?!" Carrot questioned.

"I don't understand!" Nami replied. "The signal works just fine, but she won't pick up!"

 _'Don't tell me...!'_ she thought.

"Hey!" "Luffy" called. "So what happened to Sanji?!"

"He's under suspicion, too!" Nami answered. "We only saw somebody who looked like him!"

"We should talk after we get outta here, Nami!" Chopper advised.

"Right!" Nami agreed. "I'm glad we remembered the way out of here! The coast should be just up ahead! We're almost home-"

However, the group stopped upon seeing that they had run into the giant, again!

"Oh, it's you guys, again!" he said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the group yelled. "WHYYYYYYY?!"

"Hey, you think you can do me a favor and get that thing that's poking me outta my head, please?" the giant asked.

"I don't understand!" Carrot cried. "We went down the path we took to get here, didn't we?!"

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Nami questioned.

"Don't shout like that!" the giant said with a snotty nose. "It startles me! And why are you asking me that? I've been here the whole time! You guys just left and came right back here."

 _"I don't understand it!"_ Blizzard said. _"I think Zoro's disorientation is rubbing off on us, and he's not even here!"_

"Quickly!" Nami called. "Head to the exit, again!"

"Right!" Chopper answered as the group turned and ran away.

"Wait, come back!" the giant called after them. "What about the thing in my head?!"

Soon, the team came across the juicy river, again, which they jumped over once more.

"Okay, we jumped over the river," Nami began, "so we should be seeing the Sunny and the coast, right about...NOW!"

But as they looked up, they gasped upon seeing the giant, again!

"WHAT?!" Nami questioned.

"AAAAH!" the giant screamed. "You startled me, again!"

 _"You have GOT to be kidding me!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"I don't get it!" Nami cried as she looked down at the Log Pose, and the needles were still spinning out of control. "The Log Pose needles are still acting crazy, but we shouldn't need directions! I swear, we took a straight path!" She then pointed forward. "We should've gone straight to...huh?!"

To everyone's shock...the trees and flowers were sneaking around on their roots, but then stopped when they realized they've been spotted!

"Oh...crap...!" they whispered.

"EEEEEH?!" Carrot questioned. "The flowers and trees...they're moving on their own!"

"There we go..." muttered a piece of ground as it slithered by.

"AAH!" Chopper yelped. "Even the ground is moving!"

"What is going on with this crazy forest?!" Nami asked in exasperation.

"Looks like...we've been caught," said a tree.

"Yep, we've been caught," added another.

"You mean...there was no way to begin with?!" Nami questioned.

"Aww, Nami," "Luffy" said as he went over to her. "You look like look you could use a hug."

"Yeah..." Nami muttered. "I think I do need one-"

But then, out of nowhere, **BAM!** Blizzard tackled "Luffy" and sent him crashing into a rock!

"Huh?!" Nami questioned in surprise.

"Blizzard, why did you do that to Luffy?!" Carrot asked.

"Because that's NOT Luffy!" Blizzard shouted. "I wasn't sure before...but now I finally noticed it! Look closer!"

As the group looked to where "Luffy" landed...they saw that his scar was under his right eye, causing them to gasp in shock.

"He's right!" Chopper cried. "That's not Luffy!"

"We must've left the real one behind by mistake!" Carrot exclaimed.

"So if that's not our Luffy," Nami began, "then...who's that?!"

"...Wiwiwiwiwi...!" "Luffy" snickered...his voice now sounding more feminine and his eyes glowing an ominous yellow. "So, you finally figured it out, did you, my pretties?" He then began to stand up. "Well...I'm afraid it's far too late for you, now."

Suddenly, the impostor began to take on a different shape, transforming from Luffy's image...to a tall, old woman with spiky hair, a long, red nose, a scar going across her wrinkly face...and gnarled old fingers with long, claw-like fingernails.

"W-who are you?!" Nami questioned.

"Wiwiwiwiwi!" the old woman cackled. "I've been running and running with you lot, all along, and unable to escape!"

"Who are you- _teia_?!" Carrot asked. "Are you...a tree-lady?!"

"I'm not a tree, you insolate brat!" the woman shouted. "I am Charlotte Brulee!"

 **8TH DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **CHARLOTTE BRULEE**

"Now then," Brulee began as she approached the group, who began to back away, "why don't you take a good long look at this hideous scar on my face?" She then set her sights upon Nami and Carrot, who both tried to keep calm, but whimpered in fear. "A cute little rabbit and a cute little girl...how lovely...seeing pretty faces like yours..." She then held up her long fingernails, "makes me want TO TEAR THEM OFF!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Nami and Carrot shrieked, their screams echoing throughout the woods.

XXX

Concurrently, at a lake behind Big Mom's castle, Whole Cake Chateau, Lake Aprico, the Germa ship that Aika had snuck aboard had just arrived and was allowed entry. This is where the ships of Big Mom's associates or those who are soon to join her empire are allowed to dock.

As the ship approached, the snail inside suddenly shrunk inside, and then its metallic shell connected with several others.

"We stopped?" Aika whispered before she looked up and gasped. "Whoa...! What is that?!"

What Aika had found...was a gigantic nation, sitting upon the water's surface, and there was even a castle in the middle that waved the Germa flag.

The Kingdom of Germa is unique among all nations in the world. It is the only seafaring country without its own land. Germa is made up of dozens of ships that move independently, and then lock together to form the shape of the nation. It is ruled by the Vinsmoke Family, which conquered the North Blue with its military might in the distant past.

People around the world fear the kingdom's military force known as Germa 66. Nearly all of its citizens are male soldiers. Their training is constant and never ending.

"...Sanji's here, somewhere," Aika said as she walked off. "Now I just have to find him."

XXX

At the castle, right in the heart of Germa, there were soldiers out training their swordplay in the courtyard...and standing at the balcony, high above them, was Sanji, who watched with great disdain. He stared down at the soldiers, silently, before he glared behind him.

"How long are you gonna sit there...Reiju?" he asked.

Behind him, Reiju was sitting in an armchair, wearing a simple white dress, and next to her was Rokuji, who was gnawing on a succulent cow femur.

"Goodness, you're quite cold, aren't you?" Reiju asked. "Is that any way for you to greet your big sister after 13 years?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sanji questioned. "I cut ties with you people a long time ago!" He then pointed to a rather imposing looking man with long, wavy blonde hair, wearing a gray suit with the number 66 on it, an orange, flowing cape, a golden helmet, and holding a spear while standing upon the dead bodies of four kings. "I have absolutely nothing in common with the kind of insane people who would put up such a tasteless portrait like THIS!"

"It's _Conquest of the Four Nations_ ," Reiju pointed out, "the incident in which we vanquished four kings of the North Blue, all at once, and our Father's dream is for the name of Germa to reign over the North, once again. Is that so wrong? Men are inevitable drawn to strength and glory." She then pointed to the women servants and maids. "Why do you bother sputtering under the radar with that little pirate band of yours? You should be more like us: take advantage of your royal blood and enjoy your life. Look at all these handmaidens, ready to serve your every whim."

"Your wish is our command, Prince Sanji," said one of them, causing Sanji to blush a bit before he shook his head.

"I don't need such stupid things," Sanji said. "I can care for myself, thank you very much."

"Oh, Sanji," Reiju said. "Why do you continue to deny that you're royalty? Let the soldiers do all the fighting for you. You'll never have to worry about running out of money. I don't see why you have such a problem. The Vinsmoke Family have earned that right through generations of power and you have that blood coursing through your veins. Why do you continue to deny that?!"

"You know something?!" Sanji questioned. "You sound like such a hypocrite, right now! Why are you bringing that up with me, and now of all times?! I told you, I am NOT getting married!"

"But doesn't Pudding make such a lovely bride?" asked Reiju, ignoring Sanji's anger. "I think she's quite sweet."

Sanji growled at Reiju's nonchalant attitude, while a maid wiped off Rokuji's mouth with a handkerchief. That's when a voice outside the door.

"Where are you going, Generalissimo?"

"To Sanji's room."

The door opened...revealing the very same man from the portrait.

"Oh, Father!" Reiju greeted. "And what brings you here?"

"Mind your own business, Reiju," the man answered before he glowered down at Sanji. "And you! What are you still complaining about?!"

"Hello...Judge," Sanji hissed.

 **KING OF GERMA (GERMA 66 GENERALISSIMO)**

 **VINSMOKE JUDGE**

"So, you continue to deny that you are my son," Judge said.

"Damn right, because you're not my Father!" Sanji barked.

(A/N: Yeah, you sack o' shit!)

Hearing that caused the maids to gasp while Judge sneered at Sanji.

"I just happened to see Yonji on my way here," said Judge. "What did you to him to dent his face like that? He's usually much more powerful."

"Then I guess I'm better than that shithead," Sanji cursed.

"That does it," Judge said. "Come outside to the courtyard. Real mean speak with their fists!"

"...Fine by me," Sanji snarled.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Germa Soldier: The Generalissimo is about to duel with Master Sanji!

Yonji: *with a dented face* Damn that Sanji...he's gonna get his, I swear!

Judge: You would kick your own Father, Sanji?!

Sanji: You attacked me, first!

Aika: Sanji! I found you!

Sanji: Aika?! What are you doing here?!

Next time: **Vinsmoke Judge**.

* * *

Review, please!


	10. Vinsmoke Judge

**Ch. 10- Vinsmoke Judge**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

The Germa Soldiers were gathering around outside at the castle courtyard, clamoring in excitement. Among them were a few women soldiers, who eagerly followed their brothers-in-arms.

"Hurry up!" one soldier called. "The Generalissimo is about to duel with Master Sanji!"

"I wonder what Master Sanji is like, anyway!" said one of the women soldiers.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea," answered another soldier.

As the soldiers ran, Aika watched them from behind a crate.

"Sanji?" she whispered. "In a duel?!"

On that, she began to follow after the soldiers.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside Yonji Castle...

"I can't believe this bullshit! That Sanji still refuses to get married, so I thought I'd step in to say Father's piece, just like I USED to do! And what happens?! THIS!"

Yonji was sitting on a medical table...with a large dent in his face while a doctor with a bowl haircut and a fat lower lip tapped on it with a hammer.

"Damn that Sanji," cursed Yonji. "He's gonna get his, I swear!"

"I'm afraid the hammer isn't going to to do the trick, this time, Master Yonji," said the doctor. "Hold on. Let me use the press."

On that, he pushed a button on a control panel, and a pincer came down from the ceiling and grabbed Yonji's skull, holding it in place. Then, **GONK!** Two large pillars appeared from the side and squished Yonji's face, causing him to grunt in discomfort before they sank back into the walls, causing his face to return to normal.

"There you are," said the doctor. "Feel better, now?"

"Whatever," Yonji snarled as he rubbed his head. "Damn you, Sanji...I'll get you for this, you failure!"

XXX

Meanwhile, out in the courtyard, the soldiers had gathered around to witness the fight before them: on one side, their generalissimo and the King of Germa, Vinsmoke Judge, who brandished his spear, and on the other, Sanji, who glared up at him as he narrowly dodged getting stabbed by it.

"So that's Master Sanji?" asked a soldier.

"He sure looks strong!" added a bulky soldier. "He's not even wearing a raid suit!"

"I guess that bounty he has isn't just for show!" exclaimed a woman soldier.

"Take THIS!" Sanji shouted as he spun around on his hands and tried to kick Judge, but the Vinsmoke patriarch held up his fist and blocked the attack. While Sanji didn't seem to injure him, it did leave a slight scratch on Judge's glove.

"Well, well," Judge began, "you would dare kick your own father, Sanji?!"

"Say the one who attacked me first!" Sanji countered. "And how many times do I have to tell you?! You are NOT my Father!"

"You came back to me!" Judge said as he swung his spear at Sanji, who jumped back to avoid the slashes. "Sanji...my son!"

"Is that what you say to a guy you're swinging a spear at?!" Sanji questioned. "Once this damn tea party is over, I'm going back to my crew! This whole wedding is a farce!"

"Not on your life, Sanji!" Judge boomed. "Do you really think that Big Mom will allow such treachery?!"

"YEEAAAAAH!" the soldiers cheered as they watched the action, but meanwhile, at the back of the crowd, Aika was trying to make her way through to the front.

"Excuse me!" she called as she pushed and weaved her way passed the soldiers. "Sorry...could you move aside, please?"

"Hey, watch it, kid!" a soldier shouted before he shook his head and gawked in surprise. "Wait...what's a kid doin' here?"

"I don't give a shit about what happens to you and my so-called 'brothers' afterward!" Sanji barked at Judge. "I'm only here to protect the lives of my friends!"

"You would forsake your own family?!" Judge questioned.

"You are NOT my family!" Sanji shouted.

 _Flashback_

Inside the castle corridors of Germa...trouble was brewing.

 **THWAK!**

"AGH!"

"What a failure!"

"This idiot was making rat food, again!"

"How many times do we gotta tell you, Sanji?! Royalty doesn't cook!"

A young Sanji, about 7 years old or so and wearing a yellow shirt with the number 3 on it, stood up and wiped some blood from his nose as he glared up at Ichiji, who was wearing a red shirt with the number 1 on it and holding a strawberry shortcake in his hand.

"Give that back, Ichiji!" shouted Sanji as he rushed at Ichiji and tried to punch him in the face...but the eldest Vinsmoke son didn't budge, and Sanji's fist ended up getting bruised. "O...OW~!"

"You damn BRAT!" Ichiji cursed as he punched Sanji across the face, knocking him down to the floor. Once his younger brother was down, he proceeded to pin him down and pummel him. "Don't touch me with your weak little hands!"

Nearby, Niji and Yonji pointed and laughed at their helpless brother.

"What a wuss he is!" Yonji cackled.

"We were all the born on the same day," Niji began, "so how did a failure like him end up being our brother?! It makes no sense!"

Sanji could only lie helplessly as Ichiji continued to beat him and Niji and Yonji continued to point and laugh at him, mockingly. Before too long, Ichiji stopped and backed away from the 3rd son of Vinsmoke, who was lying on the floor in tears, which ran down his bruised, bloody face. At that moment, Yonji turned and saw Judge, Reiju, who was wearing a pink dress with the letter Z on the right side, and a dog that looked like Rokuji, only his hair did not have that Mohawk-style, but instead was spiky on the back and mopped over on the front, covering his right eye, which had the signature swirly eyebrow above it. Also, he had a collar with the number 5 on it, as well.

 **VINSMOKE FAMILY DOG**

 **GOJI**

"Oh, look! Father!" Yonji exclaimed, causing his brothers to look back.

"Picking on Sanji again, are we boys?" asked Judge.

"Father!" Sanji wailed. "Father, help me!"

"Hmph!" Judge scoffed. "And just why should I do that?"

"H...huh?" Sanji asked with teary eyes.

"You're not going to be of any use to me as a fighter, at this rate," Judge said, coldly. "I have no obligation to help you and nothing to gain from raising you! You are an INSULT to the Vinsmoke name!"

Sanji whimpered as his tears began to fall at full force.

"...Father...!" he whispered.

"Hahahaha!" Reiju laughed.

"Continue as you were," said Judge as he, Goji, and Reiju walked away.

"N-no, wait!" Sanji cried. "Father! Reiju! Goji! Help me!"

"You heard him, Sanji," Niji smirked, evilly as he picked his younger brother up, with Ichiji painfully grabbing his other arm. "On your feet! We'll toughen you up, soon enough!"

"Insult to the Vinsmoke name is right," Ichiji said as he turned to Yonji, who smirked devilishly. "Okay, Yonji!"

"No! Not again!" Sanji cried. "Please, no!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Yonji roared as he charged at Sanji at superhuman speed...and slammed his skull right into Sanji's stomach, causing him to cough up blood before he went crashing right into the wall.

 _Flashback end_

Sanji growled as he glared up at Judge, who raised his spear, once more.

"Did you remember something, boy?" he asked as he swung his spear again, only for Sanji to raise his right leg, which was imbued with Haki, and blocked the blade with it. He seemed to struggle for a moment, but then he managed to push the spear away. However, he slid back and grunted in exertion before he sneared up at Judge.

"To think," Judge began, "the Sanji that I knew can now wield Armaments Haki, of all things."

"He blocked the blade with his leg!" exclaimed one of the soldiers while Sanji stood straight up.

"What's wrong with you?" Judge asked. "Pick up your sword! I taught you swordplay, you know!"

A pause...but then Sanji took out his Sleeping Mermaid lighter and lit up a cigarette, then blew out a puff of smoke.

"...My hands exist only to cook," he said. "As long as I'm not turning you into ground meat...I will not, nor will I EVER us my hands for fighting, let alone blades! I'm a kicking specialist."

Nearby, Reiju and Rokuji sat and watched the fight, and needless to say, the former seemed a bit impressed with her younger brother's physical prowess.

"So this is how strong he's become," she mused. "How interesting."

"So you're still making food for rats, are you?" asked Judge. "I thought I told you that royalty is not meant to serve! It is a disgrace!"

"This is getting us nowhere," Sanji replied.

"Why does this marriage continue to dissatisfy you?!" Judge questioned as the jets on his boots ignited, causing him to go flying into the air, then he began to point his spear downward at Sanji, who glared up at him while the soldiers gaped.

"It's the Generalissimo's Body-Blow Style!" exclaimed one of them.

"That's why the Generalissimo is called 'The Garuda!" added another.

"You don't get to see him fight, every day, you know!" said one more.

"Hmph," Sanji scoffed. "Ironically, this is my forte." On that, he began to spin around on one leg, causing it to ignite from the friction. "Diable Jambe..." He then jumped up into the air. "COLLIER COUP!"

 **THWAM!** Sanji tried to deliver a blazing kick to Judge's arm, but the Vinsmoke patriarch blocked it using his cape. Then, imbuing his hand with Haki, Judge grabbed Sanji's flaming leg, taking him by surprise before he spun around and **THOOM!** He slammed Sanji right into the ground!

"UGH!" Sanji cried before he sat up, only to see Judge's foot, galvanized with electricity. "What the hell?!"

"War spurs on scientific progress," Judge said. "ELECTROMAGNETIC CRACK!"

 **WHAM! BZZAAAAP!** With a powerful kick, he slammed Sanji right in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

"BLASTER!" Judge shouted as he used his jet boots to give some extra force, and that was enough to send his son flying across the courtyard, passed several soldiers (thankfully, Aika wasn't in the line of fire), and crashing right into the castle wall!

"Whoa!" cried a soldier. "Did you see that?!"

"How could he survive that?!" asked another.

As the dust cleared, it showed Sanji, lying on the ground while looking up at the sky in silence.

"...Can I ask...you something...?" Sanji whispered.

"Give up, Sanji!" Judge exclaimed. "Even the Germa you once knew is a relic of the past!"

"...Is a birth father," Sanji began as he sat up, "really all that special? You don't have a single good memory of him...do you?" He then glared up at Judge. "...I'm sure...you had a tough time, as well."

A brief flashback showed a young Sanji, locked inside a dungeon...with an iron mask clasped over his face. The boy sobbed and cried out for Judge...but no help came for him.

"...Even now," Sanji began as he stood up, "you have nothing but hatred for this man."

Just then, Aika finally managed to push her way through the crowd, and the moment her tawny brown eyes fell upon the Straw Hats' cook, she gasped as a broad smile akin to her older half-brother's appeared on her face.

"Sanji!" she called, causing all eyes to fall on her. "I found you!"

"W-what the-?!" Sanji stammered. "Aika?! What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" asked Aika. "We came to bring you back!"

"Wait...'we'?!" Sanji repeated.

 _'Shit! Don't tell me Luffy's here!'_ he thought.

"How curious," Judge mused before he pointed to one of the soldiers. "You there! Throw the girl over here to me!"

"Yes, Generalissimo!" the soldier saluted before he grabbed Aika by the back of her dress.

"Huh?" Aika muttered in confusion. "H-hey! Put me down!"

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Sanji shouted. "What do you think you're doing?! She has nothing to do with this!"

 **WHUP!** The soldier tossed Aika through the air, causing her to shriek as she covered her face before she fell and rolled along the ground. She then sat up, her eyes comically swirled in a daze, before she shook her head.

"Hey!" she shouted. "That wasn't nice! What'd you do that for?!"

Just then, the younger D. Carrier felt a large shadow loom over her, causing her to look up and gasp upon seeing Judge, who silently held up his spear as he prepared to skewer her.

"NO!" Sanji shouted as he ran to Aika's rescue. "DON'T YOU DARE, YOU BASTARD!"

Aika yelped as she covered her head, just as Judge was about to bring the spear down on her...but then, **SHUNK!** The sound of a blade piercing flesh was heard, followed by blood spraying into the air. Aika whimpered as she opened her eyes, only to gasp in horror upon seeing Sanji, who was on his hands and knees, his body hovering over her...while the tip of Judge's spear pierced through his stomach.

"SANJI!" Aika cried.

"Uggh...bleh!" Sanji gagged and coughed up blood, then he glared up at Judge. "Bastard...trying to kill a defenseless kid...!"

"Save your preaching," Judge said as he pulled his spear out of Sanji's back. "You lose...son."

Sanji seethed in pain while Aika whimpered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sanji...!" she said, but Sanji forced himself to grin at her, despite the blood dripping from the sides of his mouth.

"It's okay, Aika," he assured, although he coughed up a bit more blood. "I've...been through worse...trust me! It doesn't even hurt! I'm just glad...that you're okay...!"

Aika sniffled at this.

"Take them both away!" Judge ordered.

XXX

A bit later, back in Sanji's room in the castle, Reiju had just finished wrapping bandages around Sanji's abdominal area. Nearby, Aika sat on the bed, watching in concern.

"It's hard to believe that you're the Sanji I remember," Reiju quipped.

"This is ridiculous," Sanji said as he put his shirt back on. "I just want this damn tea party to be over so I can go back to my crew! And that'll be the end of this invitation bullshit!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Reiju scolded as she gestured to Aika. "No cursing in front of a young lady."

Sanji growled before he glared at Judge, who was standing in the doorway.

"...You know," he began, "I thought maybe you had changed, just a little bit, but I see you've become even bigger scum since I last saw you! Now get the hell outta my room, old man! You're nothing but a stranger in my eyes!"

Aika gulped as she looked over to Judge.

 _'So that's Sanji's daddy...'_ she thought. _'...The aura coming off of him...it's so scary...like you're actually looking right at a demon!'_

"No, Sanji," Judge spoke. "My blood runs through your veins." He then pointed at Aika, who shrunk back. "I'm more surprised that you would jump at this brat's defense. Tell me...what is your connection with her? Your daughter, maybe? Or just some stray brat that that boy you call your 'captain' happened to pick up?"

"It's none of your business what her place on the crew is!" Sanji replied. "I can't just stand idly by and let a kid get skewered! And another thing...I don't want anything more to do with this 'Conquering the North Blue' garbage! If you wanna do that, do it without me!"

"Funny you should say that, really," Judge said. "By aligning with Big Mom, that dream will surely become a reality! As long as you understand that...I'm satisfied. I was hoping to keep this under wraps, really."

"I want Big Mom's help," Judge started, "but she demands a family connection. Yes, it's just a marriage...but honestly, I don't relish the thought of sending one of my valuable sons or even my daughter to that madwoman's lair. That's when it occured to me...I had a failure. You will be my sacrifice, Sanji. THAT hasn't changed in the least!"

Sanji gritted his teeth and snarled at Judge...but then, Reiju placed a pair of bracelets on his hands, and for some reason...they had locks on them.

"Wait," Sanji said as he looked at his new accessories. "What are these?"

"You said that your hands are vital tools, didn't you?" Judge inquired. "Those bracelets on your hands are more than just pretty little trinkets. I'm sure you're familiar with the collars that the World Nobles put on their slaves. If they try to escape from their masters, the collars explode. Well...those bracelets work the same way."

Aika gasped before she looked over at Sanji, who stared at the bracelets with a horrified look on his face.

"If you try and escape from this place," said Judge, "they'll blow your hands clean off your wrists! Big Mom was thoughtful enough to give them to me...and she's the only one who has the key. Of course...it won't come to that. You will not escape from Germa, Sanji! We are going to see to it that you are married off!"

"...Fuck...!" Sanji cursed under his breath while Aika whimpered in fear.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Aika: *sniffles* It's all my fault, Sanji...! Now you're trapped here because of me!

Sanji: We'll get through this...somehow.

Sweet City Citizen: Boss Jimbei has betrayed us?!

Brook: I don't understand it. Mister Jimbei said he would join us, so why is he backing out, now?

Pudding: Please! I have to go out for an errand, just really quick!

Baron Tamago: But you must pick your new dress, first!

Guard: Baron Tamago! The Straw Hats had arrived at Chocolat Town, the other day!

Pedro: They knew we were here?!

Bege: Compassion ain't worth a damn in the pirate world! You know that, Pekoms!

Big Mom: You still owe me an explanation, Caesar! How's the progress on your research?!

Next time: **My Dream**

* * *

Review, please!


	11. My Dream

**Ch. 11- My Dream**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Sanji stood at the balcony, looking down at the bracelets on his wrists with incredible unease. Usually, he was so cool and collected, but he had every reason to be fearful...especially when he kept hearing Judge's words, over and over in his head.

 _"If you try to escape this island, they will blow your hands off at the wrist! We are GOING to see you married off!"_

Sanji attempted to pull the bracelets off, but Reiju stopped when the bracelets began ticking.

 _"There's no other way to get them off except with the key. Why would it be any other way?"_

The way she smiled at him, all nonchalant...it made him sick. He remembered the day when Zeff taught him about how a chef's hands were important. He accidentally cut himself when he tried to put up a fight with one of the staff, and Zeff kicked him for using his hands for fighting instead of making precious food. The more he looked at the bracelets, the more frustrated Sanji felt, so much so he began to ruffle his hair and growl in anger...but his anger soon stopped when he heard sniffling behind him. He turned around and saw Aika, sitting on the bed and sniffling as she clutched her dress.

"Aika?" Sanji asked as he went to her side. "What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault," Aika answered as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sanji...now you're trapped here because of me!"

"Aika, no!" Sanji said as he pulled her into a hug. "That's not true! You're not the one I'm angry at! It's my so-called 'Father' and that sister of mine! They're the ones who did this to me! You had absolutely nothing to do with it!"

Aika sniffled as she looked up at Sanji, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Look," he said. "I know that things are crazy right now, but...look on the bright side. You're here with me...and maybe, just maybe...that'll make things a bit more bearable for me."

Aika smiled up at him before she returned his hug. However, despite the tender moment, Sanji looked up with a serious expression.

 _'This just got more complicated,'_ he thought. _'I should've known Luffy would come here and look for me...but for once, I actually wish he'd just stay away.'_ He then looked down at Aika. _'The least he could do is get Aika outta here, at least.'_

XXX

Meanwhile, around Sweet City...

"What?! Boss Jimbei betrayed us?!"

"Yeah, it happened, yesterday!"

Some townsfolk were reading a newspaper with Jimbei on the front page.

"Too bad," said a man with a pencil thin mustache. "He was so cool, the way he just strolled in and stopped Big Mom's hunger pangs, then boldly claims that he wants to quit, and then when he hears the price, he wilts and changes his mind!"

"Really?!" asked a rather portly man. "Man, what a wuss!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed a talking giraffe. "Yeah, you said it!"

"I guess being the 'Knight of the Sea' is nothing but a title!" said an old woman. "How disappointing."

"Yeah, he's not just a traitor, he's a coward, too!" said a little boy.

However, while the townsfolk were talking, they had no idea that two certain outsiders had been listening in, and it was none other than Brook and Pedro.

"Jimbei..." Brook whispered as he looked at the newspaper. "So he's part of Big Mom's alliance, and that's why Fishman Island is under her protection."

"He is a former Warlord of the Sea," Pedro whispered, "and he's working under her, as well! Do you- _gara_ know him, Brook?"

"Yes, I do," Brook replied. "He is a most important person to us!"

He then remembered Jimbei's and Luffy's promise, back on Fishman Island after the former gave the latter a blood transfusion. He remembered how Jimbei said he had some loose ends to tie up before he joined the Straw Hats.

 _'So this is what he meant,'_ Brook thought. _'Still...this article sounds nothing like Jimbei. Does this mean that he does not intend to join us, anymore?'_

"Psst! Brook!" Pedro called, causing the skeleton to turn and look at the Jaguar Mink as he pointed to a nearby window. Brook peered inside and saw Pudding with Baron Tamago and a few other women.

"It's Miss Pudding...!" Brook whispered.

"Please!" Pudding begged. "I just have a little errand to run!"

"Nothing is more important than choosing your dress!" Baron Tamago replied. "Listen, _s'il vouz plaît_ , Lady Pudding!"

"Look at this dress!" exclaimed the shopkeeper as she held up a pink dress with a spotty lace. "It suits you oh so well!"

"And what about this?" asked another as she held up a light purple dress. "Doesn't it look just lovely?"

"Well...yes, but-" Pudding started.

"Oh, I knew it!" said another woman. "Which one do you think your new husband will prefer?"

"What?!" Pudding questioned with a blush. "But...we're not married, yet! And I only met him once!"

"What's she doing in there?" Brook asked, softly.

"It seems that she-gara is trapped by all those handmaidens," whispered Pedro.

"I thought she had met up with Luffy and the others by now!" whispered Brook.

"That would mean Sanji doesn't even know we're here," Pedro concluded.

"If that's so," Brook began, "then who was it that Luffy saw at the coast?"

"He- _gara_ must have been mistaken," Pedro replied before he peered into the shop again. "And that man there...that is none other than Baron Tamago!"

Just then, a pair of soldiers approached Baron Tamago.

"Baron Tamago, a word," said one of them.

"Hmm?" Baron Tamago hummed as he and the soldiers went outside.

"It's about the Straw Hats' ship, which landed at Chocolat Town, yesterday afternoon," said one of the soldiers, causing Brook and Pedro to gasp in shock.

 _'THEY KNOW?!'_ they cried, mentally.

"It seems that when they left again," the soldier on right began, "Pekoms was already nowhere to be seen."

 _'This isn't good!'_ thought Brook. _'They know everything!'_

Then, the soldier held up Luffy's, Blizzard's, Nami's, and Chopper's wanted posters, and a drawn picture of Carrot. "As of today, five of the Straw Hats had wandered into the Seducing Woods. There's no escape for them. They might as well be considered captured."

'LUFFY AND THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN CAPTURED?!' thought Brook and Pedro, mouths gaping even more.

"However," said the mustachioed soldier, "the whereabouts of Humming Brook, a Leopard Mink, and this little girl that the Straw Hats had brought with them are currently unkown." He then held up Brook's wanted poster and a drawn picture of Pedro and Aika, respectively. "This is them, here."

 _'THAT'S US!'_ Brook and Pedro thought as they peered from around the corner.

"How can they- _gara_ have so much info on us?!" Pedro questioned, thought not too loudly. "They had us pegged from the very beginning!"

"How could they be spying on us?!" Brook asked...unaware that two flowers were watching them."

"That Mink is not a leopard," Baron Tamago pointed out. "He is a jaguar who goes by the name of 'Treetop' Pedro!"

"You know him, Baron?" asked one of the soldiers.

"We...have a past, I suppose you could say," said Baron Tamago, while Pedro remained unsettlingly silent. "I believe I have an idée of what he might do. You squad's job right now is to search for Pekoms."

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted.

"Since he is alive," Baron Tamago began as he took his teacup off his head, "I had hope, for the sake of our partnership, that we would go to Mama and plead her forgivness with him. Such a handful he is, alas." He then took a sip of his tea.

 _'THINGS ARE LOOKING REALLY, REALLY,_ _ **REALLY BAD!**_ _'_ thought Brook and Pedro.

XXX

Concurrently, at Whole Cake Island's north coast.

"WAAAAAAAAHH! AWAAAAAH~!"

"Aww, it's okay, son! Be a good baby and shush for Dada, okay?"

Bege then made a silly face at a baby boy wearing a blue onesie, had pink hair, and, for some reason, had five o'clock shadow, like him. He even had a cigar-shaped pacifier. He giggled at the mobster-like pirate captain, causing his mother, the same lady who tugged Gotti away for threatening Sanji earlier.

 **22ND DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **(BEGE'S WIFE)**

 **CHARLOTTE CHIFFON**

 **BEGE'S SON**

 **CAPONE "GANG" PEZ**

"Oh, look, dear!" Chiffon said. "Pez is smiling, now!"

"Kyahaha!" Pez giggled.

"That's better," Bege said, lovingly to his son. "Who's a good widdle baby, huh? That's my junior! Who's gonna gwow up and be a good godfather, huh? Dat's wight, you are~!"

(A/N: Bege babytalking...so weird.)

Gotti and Vito only glanced at each other, awkwardly.

"This is just disgusting- _grawr~!_ " Pekoms growled as he stood before Bege...his body bound in seastone chains.

"Isn't it just dazzling?" asked Bege. "The light of new life...and the fading of yours. It's almost like a painting! This is the fate you chose, Pekoms. I gave you your chance, and you up and blew it."

"I didn't think it was much of an opportunity- _raaawwr~!_ " Pekoms growled.

"As I said back in Zou," Bege began, "compassion isn't worth a single Berry in this world. You're not cut out for this line of work."

Down in the water below...there were sharks leaping about, gnashing their teeth at the thought of a new meal.

"The coast is the perfect place to make a body disapper," Bege mused. "Let's just say that traces rarely remain." He then pointed a pistol at Pekoms, which seemed to make Pez start crying again.

"...You Worst Generation moron!" Pekoms shouted. "You have absolutely no idea what you're getting into with Mama!"

"WAAAAAAAH~!" Pez wailed...just as his father pulled the trigger.

 **KABANG!** The gun went off...and Pekoms coughed up blood as he fell into the water below, while Bege gave a malicious grin.

XXX

In the Queen's Chamber of Whole Cake Chateau, which had all sorts of desserts with faces all lined up, Big Mom sat on a throne that looked like a giant ice cream sundae...and standing before her was Caesar, who gulped nervously.

"I believe I gave you an ample funding, Caesar Clown," Big Mom said as she glared down at Caesar.

"Y-y-y-yes, ma'am, you did!" Caesar stammered, looking as if he were about to soil himself. "And I continued the research the entire time, of course!"

(A/N: Lyin' sack of horseshit.)

"My dream," Big Mom began as she had a whimsical smile on her face, "is for al people and races around to the world to be a family...and sit at the table at the same eye level! And you're the one who will make that dream come true for me, Casear! I want you to make my family grow to the size of giants...with the power of science!" She then glared down at the scientist. "You certainly had a constant refrain! 'I'm almost done, I'm almost done!', you kept saying! 'Just a bit more research funding!', you said! I was so eager to see the results, I poured the money in! So how did it go?!"

"Uh...q-quite well, thanks to you..." Caesar answered.

 _'Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!'_ he thought. _'The gigantification of the human body! Yes, I did the research. The entire world wants that kind of technology! But my experiments were to raise kids to be huge! I can't guarantee their survival! But this hag wants me to make some magical pill that will make ordinary people grow huge, and obviously, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! So I pumped her for all the money she'd give me...and then...'_ He then had a perverted grin on his face.

 _'Shulololo...! And then I called all those girl ships to the island so I could drown in cash, booze, and women! Shulolololo! Oh, those were the days. I could hide in Joker's shadow and get away with whatever I wanted!'_

His face of perverse joy soon took on an expression of anger and despair as tears welled up in his eyes.

 _'Who could have guessed that Straw Hat would defeat Joker and plunge me into this miserable situation?!'_ he thought.

"What's with those looks on your faces, Caesar?" Big Mom asked with a disapproving look in her eyes.

"YEEEEK!" shrieked Caesar. "I-I'm sorry! Please, please, trust me! This is all the fault of that brat, Straw Hat Luffy! I was running short on sleep, working tirelessly for your sake, Big Mom! And just when my research was about to bear fruit, Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalgar both showed up, and if it wasn't for them, I'd have completed my gigantism drug by now! It was well within the grasp of my genius!" He then fell to his hands and knees.

"But...sadly...!" he wept. "The advanced research lab built by the World Government...the perfect environment for me to fashion the results you desired...all that funding you invested! The lab containing my work! They are now gone...and I can no longer create the drug you so desire! BWAAAAAAAAHH~!"

"You mean like the lab in Punk Hazard?" Big Mom asked. "I built one, right here."

"...Eh?" Caesar squeaked, snot dripping out of his nose.

"I got the blueprints to it, ages ago!" Big Mom answered. "And my eldest son, the Minster of Candy, can build anything with his candy-making skills. Don't worry. It won't melt. The candy's been reinforced with iron, and you have unlimited funds at your disposal." She then grinned at him. "So...when will it be finished, Caesar? 1 week? 2 weeks? Mamamama! I can't wait."

A little while later, Caesar found himself in a giant laboratory, just like his old one.

 _'I can't believe this!'_ he thought. _'All of humanity could research for centuries, but they would never actually succeed at this!'_

"Perorin, perorin~!"

Standing beside Caesar was a tall and slim man with brown eyes, a pointed nose, pink lips, and a long, thick tongue that couldn't fit into his mouth. His attire consisted of a long, yellow coat with a tall collar and the top buttons resembled large, purple and pink striped pieces of wrapped candy. The bottom of his coat had a blue-and-white checkered design and large beads along the hem. There's a dark colored beaded bracelet on each wrist and his long sharp fingernails are painted dark. His large, orange and red striped hat has rainbow colored lollipops along its rim and a large, pale pink plume. Something large and navy blue with baby blue polka-dots comes out from under his hat and curves upward on either side, and his shoes had a long tip spiraling inward. In his hand was a large, pink-and-red candy cane, which he slurped on.

 **ELDEST SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **CHARLOTTE PEROSPERO**

 **MINISTER OF CANDY**

 **CANDYMAN WITH LICK-LICK FRUIT POWERS**

"Does this meet your standards, Caesar?" asked Perospero. "Kukukuku! Almost makes you doubt your eyes, since it's so similar, eh? Kukukukuku! And it's the exact same on the inside, too, perorin!" He then held up a familiar cube-shaped object: Caesar's heart. "This isn't interesting, don't you think?" He then squeezed it, causing Caesar to scream in pain.

Earlier, when Sanji had arrived at Whole Cake Island, he had given the heart of the scientist to Gotti, who ended up giving it to Perospero. Now, with the heart in Perospero's possession, it seemd Caesar had no choice but to give in to Big Mom's demands.

"Now then," Perospero started, "you have precisely 2 weeks to prepare that gigantism drug for Mama. Any longer, and I'll turn you into a candyman and lick you down inot nothing~! Kukukuku!"

 _'2 weeks and I'll be dead!'_ thought Caesar. _'I have to do something about this!'_

XXX

Later that night, in the Seducing Woods...

 **WOOF-WOOF-WOOF! MRROOOWR-ROOOOWR! CHIRP-CHIRP! RIBBIT-RIBBIT! OOKA-OOK!**

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted. "How many dozens of times do I have to see your freakin' faces?!" He then dropped someone before the buried giant. "Okay...I...found some more."

"Yeah, you did," said the giant. "There's a whole bunch of 'em, now."

It was revealed that Luffy had caught Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Carrot, Pudding, and even Blizzard and Aika, and tied them all up in rope...but for some reason, they were all making different animal noises.

"I'm glad I found more of 'em and all," Luffy began, "but how come they're acting so weird?! And further more, why are there so many of them?!"

It seemed that this was just the beginning of a long night for Luffy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

?: Leave or life?

Woman: Life.

Luffy: So wait...I caught Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Pudding, Carrot, Aika, and Blizzard?!

Nami and Blizzard: LET US GO, YOU MORON!

Luffy: HUH?!

Blizzard: _We've been trying to find you and tell you we got attacked by somebody!_

Carrot: AH! I'm being sucked into a mirror! Help me!

Chopper: Nami, Blizzard! Go find Luffy! I'll handle this! *turns into Monster Point* BUOOOOOOOOOH~!

Brulee: Oh, my! Another interesting creature for Mama's collection!

Giant: Every six months or so, every resident of Totto Land has to pay the kingdom a month's worth of their soul in exchange for Mama's protection. Linlin- I mean, Big Mom has the power of the Soul-Soul Fruit! *suddenly gets yanked from the ground by someone*

Cracker: Have you lost your wits, you fool? What kind of moron goes and gives the enemy the information they want?!

Next time: **Kingdom of Soul**.

* * *

Review, please!


	12. Kingdom of Soul

**Ch. 12- Kingdom of Soul**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

That same night at Chocolat Town in Totto Land, twice a year, the residents of this Land of Dreams are posed a simple but important question: leave or life?

Inside a chapel, the citizens, young and old, were lined up in front of a black, shadowy mass that held a basket in its arm, and inside this basket was a strange, glowing white orb. Soon, a young woman approached the mysterious creature, and yet, she showed no fear. Instead, she had this soft smile on her face as she bowed her head.

"Leave or life?" the shadow asked her.

"Life, please," said the woman.

The shadow reached into her chest...and pulled out the same white orb before putting it in its basket.

"Next," it said as the woman left, and soon, a man came up and bowed his head to the shadow...and this process continued on throughout the night.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Germa Kingdom, Sanji was in his room as he gently laid Aika on the bed, then pulled the covers up over her.

"Goodnight, Aika," the cook whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. Then, he went over to the balcony, lit up a cigarette, and blew out a puff of smoke into the night air.

"You'd make an excellent father, you know."

Sanji turned to see Reiju and Rokuji, standing in the doorway.

"It's so sweet, how you take care of her," she said.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanji asked as he looked away.

"Still as cold as ever, I see," Reiju mused. "Can't I just come and check on my younger brother?"

"Cut the crap," Sanji snarled. "It makes my skin crawl."

Reiju only chuckled lightly.

"I just thought I'd come tell you," she started, "that Ichiji and Niji will be arriving, tomorrow."

Hearing that causing Sanji to tense up as he remembered the days when his brothers would beat him without mercy to the point where he was almost dead...and Judge would do nothing to stop them. He just coldly walked away from them as he let Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji pummel Sanji to a pulp. The very thought of seeing his other two older brothers made Sanji's blood run cold.

"For the first time in 13 years, the entire Vinsmoke Family will be reunited," said Reiju. "Tomorrow will be a very busy day. We'll be meeting with Big Mom at the Whole Cake Chateau, and there will even be an engagement ceremony for you and Pudding, too. I suggest you follow little Aika's lead and get some rest, yourself."

On that she left with Rokuji following after her, leaving Aika to sleep and Sanji to stand alone, outside to stare at the half moon. As he did, he spotted something fluttering up towards him: a little black butterfly with black and white wings. Sanji blinked as he held out his finger, allowing the insect to perch itself on to it. The cook smiled, gently as he looked at the butterfly...but his sense of wonder and joy was soon short-lived when his eyes wandered to his wrist...where his bracelet was.

Sanji gasped in horror as he remembered that as long as these were on his wrists...he could never escape from here. He sighed before he put his hand down while the butterfly fluttered off into the night sky. The blonde-haired cook watched the little insect with longing before he glanced over at Aika, who was still sound asleep.

 _'...Aika's just like that butterfly...'_ Sanji thought. _'Small...innocent...still able to fly free whenever she wants to.'_ He then put out his cigarette before he went over, sat down on the mattress, and gently pet Aika's head.

 _'...Unlike her...I don't think I can ever be free again...'_

He then bit his lip, trying to choke his tears.

"...Shit...!" he cursed.

XXX

Concurrently, back in the Seducing Woods...things had taken a rather wacky turn, to say the least. Luffy and his new giant friend were staring down at his captive crew members...which were strangely making different animal sounds...even the Blizzard copies!

"I don't get this!" Luffy exclaimed in frustration. "They're multiplying and making weird animal noises?! What the hell happened to you guys, anyway?! Sanji..."

 **"OOH-OOH~!"** "Sanji" screeched like a chimp.

"Pudding..."

 **"Tweet-tweet~!"** "Pudding" chirped.

"Chopper..."

 **"RUFF-RUFF!"** "Chopper" barked.

"Carrot..."

 **"HIIISS~!"** "Carrot" hissed, like a snake.

"Aika..."

 **"Squeak-squeak!"** "Aika" squeaked, like a mouse.

"And...Nami and Blizzard?!"

"UNTIE US RIGHT NOW, YOU DUMB-ASS!" Nami and Blizzard snarled.

"YIPE!" Luffy yelped. "Th-they talked!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S US, YOU MORON!" Nami yelled.

 *****One comical beating later...*****

"I'b sorree..." Luffy moaned with large bumps on his head, a bruise over his left, and swollen lips.

 _"Moron,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"We've been looking all over the damn place for you, you know!"_

"Why did you grab us like that, anyway?!" Nami questioned before she looked at one of her clones, which was hooting like an owl. "And what in the hell is going on with these copies of us?! I mean, things would be a lot easier if the real ones were among this menagerie!"

"Mind telling me why you guys multiplied like that?" Luffy asked.

 _"We didn't, idiot!"_ Blizzard barked while one of his copies mooed like a cat. _"Well, I mean, we kinda did, but still-"_

"Hey!" Nami shouted as she pointed to the buried giant. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?! You've been here, this whole time, even when that weird woman attacked us!"

"Well, of course I have!" the giant answered. "But only because I can't move!"

"...True," Nami surmised.

"Wait, you guys were attacked?!" Luffy questioned. "What happened?!"

 _"YOU happened!"_ Blizzard answered.

"...Huh?" Luffy muttered in confusion. "I happened? What are you talkin' about?!"

"Let me explain," Nami said. "It wasn't exactly you, but that other you that you were fighting, who turned out not to be you, at all, but a creepy old lady!"

"...I'm an old lady?" Luffy asked, stupidly.

 _"Cue the damn flashback..."_ Blizzard muttered.

 _Flashback; earlier that day_

The giant watched in shock as Nami was caught in the clutches of Brulee, while Chopper, Blizzard, and Carrot seemed to watch, helplessly.

"Nami!" Chopper and Blizzard cried.

"Let go of me!" Nami shouted, struggling to get out of Brulee's grasp.

"Wiwiwiwiwi!" Brulee cackled as she squeezed Nami's face. "Look at this scar on my face! Isn't it just grotesque?!"

"Who are you- _teia_?!" Carrot questioned.

"I am Charlotte Brulee," said Brulee, "one of Mama's precious daughters." She then glared down at Nami, who whimpered in fear. "Seeing such natural beauty like yours, my pretty..." She then squeezed her long, black nails against Nami's face, "makes me want to TEAR IT TO SHREDS!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami shrieked in pain. "L-LUFFY, HELP! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Wiwiwiwi!" Brulee laughed. "Where, indeed...probably lost in this mysterious forest."

"What are we gonna do?!" Chopper questioned. "She's got tear Nami's face off!"

 _"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"_ Blizzard answered.

However, Nami showed that she wasn't going to wait around for help much longer, so she reached inside her cleavage and pulled out her Sorcery Clima-Tact.

 _'Do I seriously have to pull EVERYTHING outta my boobs?!'_ she thought before she pointed her weapon at Brulee and gave it a squeeze, causing the staff to extend and hit Brulee right in the stomach, which caused her to let Nami go.

"Yes!" Nami exclaimed as she did a somersault and landed right on her feet. "Thank you, Usopp!"

"Why you sneaky little...!" Brulee hissed, but then, Carrot lunged for her from behind Nami.

"ELECTRO CLAW!" the Rabbit Mink shouted as she tried to hit Brulee with one of her claw gloves...but somehow, the deranged woman conjured up a mirror and blocked Carrot's attack!

 _"What the-?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Is that a mirror?!" Chopper asked.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, Carrot gasped as a mirror image of glove somehow emerged from the mirror...and struck her, knocking her backwards!

"Reflection!" Brulee exclaimed while Carrot was sent flying. "Wiwiwiwiwiwi!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Carrot screamed.

"CARROT!" Nami cried out.

"Carrot's punch came outta the mirror!" Chopper shouted.

"Wiwiwiwi!" Brulee cackled as she held a smaller mirror in her hands. "I am the mirror, fools! I have the powers of the Mirror-Mirror Fruit! Just as a mirror reflects the light that hits it, it will also reflect back any attacks made to it!"

 _"Great, a Devil Fruit user!"_ Blizzard growled.

"So what?!" Carrot questioned as she charged at Brulee. "I'll just break that stupid mirror!"

"No, wait!" Chopper called.

"Carrot, no!" Nami cried. "Come back!"

"Wiwiwwiwi!" Brulee laughed. "So impetuous..." She then held up her mirror, which then grew larger. "MIRROR WORLD!"

"Huh?!" Carrot questioned as she jumped into the mirror...which soon pulled her inside!

"W...where'd she go?!" Nami asked in shock.

"She's right here," Brulee grinned as she held up the mirror...revealing Carrot inside it.

"Help!" Carrot cried as she banged on the glass. "Help me! I can't get out of here!"

"Carrot!" Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard cried.

"That's one!" Brulee exclaimed. "Wiwiwiwiwi!"

"What did you do to her?!" Nami questioned. "Let Carrot go, right now!"

"Nami, no!" Chopper cried. "Don't go near her, or you could be next!"

"Oh, come now," Brulee said as she shrank the mirror with Carrot still trapped inside. "I'm not here to kill you all! Don't you see what's going on?! Mama is already aware that you Straw Hats are here!"

"WHAT?!" the group yelled in shock.

"Did you really think you could just sneak in here, undetected?" Brulee inquired. "Think again, fools! Everyone on the island is after you, on Mama's orders!" She pointed to the flowers and trees. "Them!" She pointed the various living sweets. "And them!" She then pointed to Randolph and his crane. "And those two! They've all been ordered to keep you all lost in this forest! 'Don't let them meet Sanji', Mama told them! 'Make them rue the day they tried to mess with me'! WIWIWIWIWIWI~!"

"...Dammit...!" Nami cursed.

"How did they find out we were here?!" Chopper asked.

 _"I have a feeling someone went and ratted us out..."_ Blizzard growled, _"and that someone might be-"_

"Now then, Homies!" Brulee called. "Don't let these fools escape!"

The group turned to find themselves surrounded by the trees, flowers, and sweets!

"So we're free to move around now, right?" asked one of the Tree Homies, and soon, he used one of his roots to grab Chopper, who gasped as he shrunk back into his Brain Point form.

"CHOPPER!" Nami cried.

"Blizzard, quick!" Chopper shouted. "Get Nami outta here! Go find Luffy and tell him what's going on!"

 _"What about you?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"I'll do what I can here!" Chopper said. "We're in an Emperor's territory, now, and we already failed by underestimating them!"

Blizzard and Nami both gasped.

"Just go! Hurry!" Chopper shouted.

"...Come on, Blizzard!" Nami said as she jumped onto Blizzard's back. "Hurry! Find Luffy!"

Blizzard barked in agreement before he turned and ran off, hopefully in the right direction. As for Chopper, he growled as he faced his foes.

 _"We'll be back, Chopper!"_ Blizzard called. _"Just hang in there, little buddy!"_

"Got it," Chopper said before he held up a Rumble Ball. "Rumble!"

 **CHOMP!** The human-reindeer bit down on his self-made drug, and not long after, he soon shifted into his Monster Point form.

 **"BUOOOOOOOOOOHH~!"** he roared.

"AAAAAH!" the Homies screamed. "A REINDEER MONSTER!"

However, Brulee wasn't fazed. In fact, she was actually quite intrigued at the sight of Chopper's Monster Point.

"Well, well!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were interesting to start with, but it turns out you can transform, as well! Mama will be so delighted! It's not just satisfied with unifying all races, but she's also a collector of freaks, too! Wiwiwiwiwiwi!"

As for Nami, she kept riding throug the Seducing Woods on Blizzard's back, hoping to find Luffy while the Homies pursued them.

 _Flashback end_

 _"Nami and I pretty much ran around the whole forest, trying to find you,"_ Blizzard said. _"By the time we did find you...or, you found us, it was nightfall."_

"Oh, I see!" Luffy realized. "Well, I'm sure glad we found each other! Let's go and save Chopper and Carrot, right away! Where are they, anyways?"

"They're somewhere right in this spot!" Nami answered. "But somehow, we can't find them!" She then turned and glared at the giant. "Which is why I'm asking you!"

"Huh?" the giant muttered.

"You were here, watching us the whole damn time!" Nami shouted. "Now where are Chopper and Carrot?! That Brulee woman and all her creepy little forest monsters didn't mess with you, at all! You must be one of them!"

"One of them?" the giant repeated. "Well...we're not really enemies."

"Aha!" Nami exclaimed.

"Although, if you want more answers," the giant started, "you could get me some apple juice in the forest, to your left?"

"Stop with the apple juice crap!" Luffy barked. "This is important!"

 _"Jeez, and I thought it was bad when Luffy does this kind of thing with meat,"_ Blizzard muttered under his breath.

"Maybe if you tell us something we need to know," Luffy said, "then you can get your freakin' juice!"

"You mean it?!" asked the giant, excitedly.

"Well, yeah!" Luffy replied. "I mean...it's not like I wanna try it, too..."

 _"You so do!"_ Blizzard countered.

"By the way, kid," the giant said to Luffy. "You look pretty tough for someone kinda puny...and your dog, too."

"Well...yeah," Luffy shrugged. "I mean, we can both use Haki and all that."

"And your girlfriend's pretty tough, too, in her own way," said the giant.

"Aww, shucks," Nami blushed. "H-hey, wait a minute! Don't try to distract us with compliments! What of it, anyway?!"

"Well," the giant began, "I'm only saying...even that reindeer monster of yours was pretty strong, but the Homies just jumped at him without a second thought! It's like once they get an order, they won't stop until they carry it out!"

"Come to think of it," Nami began, "when I knocked out some of them, they kind of calmed down. How is it that they can even move?!"

"...Well, it's like this," the giant explained. "Every 6 months, the residents of Totto Land has to pay the kingdom a month's worst of their own soul in exchange for safety."

"Soul?" Luffy repeated.

"Someone's life span, basically," said the giant. "People who live here slowly give away their own life, 2 months of every year. That's one year of every six that they reside here."

"How is that even possible?!" Nami questioned.

"Linlin- err, I mean...Big Mom," the giant stammered, "has the power of the Soul-Soul Fruit. She can manipulate the souls of people as she wills it. She takes the life span of her subjects and then spreads the accumulated human soul throughout her kingdom. That means all sorts of things take on a life of their own. Oh! But you can't put souls into dead bodies or other people..." He then pointed at the Homies nearby. "That's how these guys start walking and talking like that! They're called 'Homies'!"

 _'So it's not like how Moria makes zombies,'_ thought Blizzard.

"The collection and distribution of the souls," the giant began, "is handled by Lin- I mean...Big Mom's little incarnations, made of pure soul! This is the true nature behind Totto Land!"

"...You know," Nami said, "now that I think back on it, we actually did see a lot of weird things coming to life back at Chocolat Town. That explains everything! What an incredible power! So...that talking crocodile and the rabbit that was chasing us...those are...?"

"That's right," answered the giant. "They're Homies, too."

"What about these clones?!" Luffy asked as he pointed at the multiple copies of his friends.

"Those are just animals that Brulee used her mirror powers on," the giant answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!" Luffy questioned as he grabbed the giant's eyelid. "You saw me, all along, and I was running myself ragged!"

"Because I didn't wanna get involved!" the giant defended.

"If you didn't wanna get involved," Nami began, "then why'd you bury yourself in the ground?!"

 _"That still doesn't make much sense to me,"_ Blizzard said.

"Yeah!" Luffy barked. "Who the hell are you, anyways?! Talk now, and then I'll get you your damned juice!"

A pause...but then the giant sighed in resignation.

"...A long, long, LONG time ago," the giant started, "I was actually the husband of Charlotte Linlin, otherwise known as Big Mom."

"Big Mom's husband?!" Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard questioned in shock...seeming unaware that a shadowy figure was approaching.

"We had two daughters, together," the giant said. "Twins, in fact...and then, she up and left me! It's not that no one's after me. It's more like no one even acknowledges me, anymore!"

"Hey, fool."

Suddenly, someone grabbed the man by his topknot and began to yank him out of the ground.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" the giant cried as he was plucked like a farm-grown carrot...and soon, it was revealed that while his head and hands were huge...his body was smaller than his own skull!

"HUH?!" Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard cried in disbelief.

 _"He's just a regular man!"_ Blizzard exclaimed. _"A regular man with a huge head!"_

"Have you lost your wits, you idiot?" asked the mysterious figure...revealed to be a very large man with thin arms, red gloves, wearing a Viking helmet, had a scar going down the right side of his face, wearing armor that looked like biscuits, and a huge broadsword. "What kind of man goes around, giving the enemy the information they want?!"

 **BIG MOM PIRATES SWEET COMMANDER**

 **MINISTER OF BISCUITS**

 **CHARLOTTE CRACKER**

 **10TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

"N-no, wait! Cracker!" cried the giant-headed man. "Please...let me see Chiffon, at least! I heard she got married! I just wanna congratulate her! Won't you at least lemme talk to Linlin?!"

"No way," Cracker sneered.

"Please!" the man pleaded. "I need to know how Chiffon's doing! And Lola, too! I heard she ran away from home! They're my precious family!"

Nami gasped silently upon hearing that declaration.

"Did he say...'Lola'?!" she asked.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Nami: You have a daughter named Lola?!

Pound: Please, Cracker! Let me see my daughters!

Cracker: Mama always has her next move set into motion! Straw Hat Luffy and his alliance did take down Doflamingo, after all!

King Baum: We of the Seducing Woods have never allowed our prey to escape- _ju!_

Nami: Look! I found it! *holds up Lola's Vivre Card* The Vivre Card Lola gave me!

Homies: *gasp in fear*

Blizzard: _Luffy, let's get outta here! We're not here to have a serious fight! We came to get Sanji back!_

Luffy: ...I don't know any other way to fight but seriously!

Next time: **Lola's Vivre Card**

* * *

Review, please! And next time, hopefully, I'll be updating Breath of the Wild, too!


	13. Lola's Vivre Card

**Ch. 13- Lola's Vivre Card**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"You say you have a daughter who ran away from home," Nami started, "and her name was Lola?!"

 _"My own beloved older sister ran off to sea to find a love of her own choosing,"_ Pudding's words resounded in the navigator's head. _"A voyage in search of a husband!"_

"C-Cracker, stop!" the man cried as he struggled to get out of Cracker's grasp. "Put me down, please! Lola! Chiffon! I just want to see my daughters! Is that too much to ask?!"

 _"My Mama's a Pirate!"_ Lola's voice exclaimed in Nami's memory. _"Here, take this. It's my Mama's Vivre Card! It's quite precious to me, but since you and are I like sisters, Namizo, I want you to have a piece of it!"_

 _"Wow! You're lucky!"_ exclaimed one of the Risky Bros. _"Captain Lola's Mama is an amazing pirate from the New World! You better take good care of that! It's bound to come in handy, one day!"_

"...It can't be...!" Nami whispered in disbelief.

"What's up, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy," Nami began, "you remember Lola, right?"

"That lady from Thriller Bark who pumped me with all those shadows?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, I remember her, why?"

"She said her mother is a pirate from the New World," Nami answered. "Could it be...is Lola's mother actually...Big Mom?!"

 _"Wait, say what?!"_ Blizzard questioned in shock.

"And if that's the case," Nami continued before she pointed at Cracker's captive, "that means...this guy is Lola's father!"

"Huh?!" the man questioned. "Y-you know Lola?!"

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAANE~!"

The group looked up, only to see Randolph and his crane, swooping towards them!

"Oh, no!" Nami cried. "Not that crazy rabbit and his crane, again!"

"I'll get 'em!" Luffy said as he took a fighting stance. "Come on, Blizzard! Let's show these guys!"

 _"Right!"_ Blizzard exclaimed, but just when Randolph and his crane were about to attack...

"Stop right there, Randolph!" Cracker ordered with a fierce glare, causing Randolph and the crane to gasp before they veered off in the wrong direction and crashed, and not just that, but the Homies around them withered and shriveled up!

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Conqueror's Haki?!" Luffy asked. "...No...not quite."

"Did they just wither up out of fear?!" Nami asked in disbelief.

Nearby, the other Homies were whimpering and backing away.

"What the hell is one of the Sweet Commanders doing here?!" asked a tree Homie.

"You saying I'm not allowed to be here?!" asked Cracker, glaring at the Homies, who soon shrieked before they shriveled up, too. Randolph gulped before he looked to his crane, and they both nodded their heads before they turned to sneak away...

"Not so fast, you two!" barked Cracker, causing the two to freeze in their tracks. "You must think you're some kind of big shot if you can just come and interrupt my business, eh, Randolph?!"

"No, sir," Randolph said as he pointed at the crane. "He told me to do it."

"LIAR! THAT WAS YOUR IDEA!" the crane barked.

"...Huh?" Luffy muttered in confusion.

"So they can talk, after all?!" Nami asked before she looked to Cracker. "I guess this guy must be someone important around here."

"He sure is strong, that's for sure," Luffy said. "I can tell, just looking at him!"

 _"...Suddenly, I'm nervous..."_ Blizzard whispered.

"Mama always has her next move set into motion!" Cracker declared as he glowered down at the Straw Hats. "Straw Hat Luffy is the man who defeated Donquixote Doflamingo, after all! She knew that Brulee would have some trouble, so that's why she sent me."

"Did I hear that correctly, dear brother?!"

The trio turned to see Brulee...standing on top of a gigantic tree with a mustache, large fangs, and an evil-looking face.

"How rude!" she shouted.

"Exactly- _ju_!" the tree exclaimed in agreement.

"AH!" Nami cried. "That Mirror-Woman again!"

"Whoa, a talking tree monster!" Luffy exclaimed with shining eyes. "So cool!"

 _"NOT COOL, YOU IDIOT!"_ Blizzard barked as he struck the back of Luffy's head with his paw.

"If she ordered me to do it," Brulee started, "I would have killed him, immediately!"

"I completely agree- _ju_!" the tree agreed, again.

 **MASTER OF THE SEDUCING WOODS**

 **KING BAUM**

"We members of the Seducing Woods Team," King Baum started, "have never allowed a single target of ours to leave this territory, alive!"

"That's all well and good," Cracker replied, "but this is no time for games! The Vinsmoke Siblings will be arriving at Whole Cake Chateau by mid-afternoon, tomorrow, and this joining of our houses with the Vinsmokes is a long-awaited event for Mama. She's going to have the might and scientific prowess of Germa 66, at long last!"

"Hmph!" Brulee scoffeed as she held up her mirror, which shined a light down on the Straw Hat and Pudding clones. "You think I don't know that?!"

All of the sudden, all the clones that Luffy had caught turned into animals, which quickly fled the forest!

"What the-?!" Luffy questioned. "They all turned into animals!" He then looked up at Brulee. "So how come that one branch is talking by itself?"

"I'm not a branch!" Brulee shouted. "I'm a woman! And look what I have here, Straw Hat!" She then showed Luffy her mirror, revealing Chopper and Carrot, trapped inside!

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried.

"LUFFY! NAMI! BLIZZARD! HELP US!" Carrot yelled.

 _"CHOPPER!"_ Blizzard cried in horror.

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" Luffy questioned. "What are you doing in there?!"

"She put us in this Mirror World!" Chopper answered. "Watch out! She's got Devil Fruit powers!"

"Wiwiwiiiii~!" Brulee cackled. "How's that, Cracker?! I've already got them by the scruff of their necks!" She then threw down the mirror, which Luffy tried to catch, but it ended up shattering on the ground!

"NO!" Luffy cried.

 _"Chopper! Carrot!"_ Blizzard shouted in fear. _"Oh, no, not my little buddy!"_

"It's okay, Blizzard!" Chopper called. "We actually didn't shatter! Look, over here!"

Luffy and Blizzard looked and saw Chopper's eye, looking through one of the mirror shards.

 _"Chopper?!"_ Blizzard asked in surprise.

"Whatever," said Cracker as he held up Lola's father. "We'll start with this blabbermouth, right here. Mama says that he's not needed."

"What?!" the man questioned in disbelief. "Linlin actually said that?! But Cracker, thinking about it! I could be considered your father!"

"Perhaps formerly," Cracker countered, "but not anymore! To Mama, all of her past 43 husbands are nothing expendable tools!"

"But...but that's not fair!" Lola's father cried. "I'm related to our two daughters by blood! DON'T DO THIS!"

Just as Cracker was about to lop off the poor man's head...Luffy suddenly kicked the blade away from the man's neck, to Cracker's surprise. Then, Luffy did a backwards somersault and kicked Cracker's wrist, causing him to let the man down on the ground.

"What is this?" Cracker asked. "Sympathy?"

"Thank you...!" the man sobbed. "Thank you, whoever you are...!"

"When you see somebody, dozens of times or so," Luffy started, "you can't help but get a little attached!"

 _"That's your reasoning?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"This is bad!" cried a cake Homie. "We better get outta here!"

"Master Cracker is about to start a fight, right here!" cried a wafer Homie. "EVERYBODY RUN!"

And run, they did, and Nami soon began to run, too, before she went over to Lola's father.

"We better get outta here!" Nami said. "When Luffy and Blizzard start fighting, a lot of stuff tends to get wrecked! What's your name?!"

"The name's Pound," the man answered. "Hey...you said you knew Lola, right?!"

"It's a long story," Nami answered.

"Get them!" shouted King Baum. "Don't let them get away! Seize them so we can finish this once and for all!"

"Right, King Baum!" the Homies shouted as they began to surround the two.

"Wait, hang on a second," Nami said as she reached inside her cleavage...and pulled out Lola's Vivre Card. "I found it!"

All of a sudden...the Vivre Card flash a bright, pink light, which caused the Homies to shrink back in fear, for some reason.

"W...what is that?!" asked Pound.

"It's a gift from Lola," Nami answered. "It's a Vivre Card of her mother! I don't really know if it's Big Mom's or not, though."

"Hey! What's wrong with you lot?!" asked Brulee. "Get them!"

"Eeeehh...!" King Baum whimpered as he shrunk back.

"What?!" asked Brulee in disbelief. "Even you, King Baum?!"

"Forgive us, Mistress Brulee," said King Baum, "but we cannot disobey that woman...! I can sense...Mama's powerful soul coming from her!"

"Huh?" Nami muttered before she looked at Lola's Vivre Card. However, she yelped in fright when she heard a loud crashing sound behind her, causing her to look back and see Luffy and Blizzard...both of them looking quite roughed up!

"Ugh...dammit...!" Luffy cursed as he got to his feet, rubbing his head as he did so.

At that moment, Cracker approached...a foreboding aura appearing around him. Then, he held up his sword...and tapped it against his left arm.

"Hit it once," Cracker began, "and it grows into two." He then tapped his arm again, causing a third arm to grow. "Tap it again, and it turns into three!"

Nami gasped as she backed away while Pound bit his lip in fright.

"You can not even HOPE to defeat me," Cracker said. "You shall not interfere with Mama's tea party!"

 **BIG MOM PIRATES**

 **SWEET COMMANDER**

 **THOUSAND-ARMED CRACKERS**

 **BOUNTY: 860 MILLION BERRIES**

"Says you...!" Luffy hissed as he approached the Sweet Commander.

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Nami cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Luffy, no!" Blizzard shouted. "Forget about him! We're not here to start a fight! We came to get Sanji back, remember?!"

"...I don't know any other way to fight," Luffy began, "but seriously!"

Blizzard gaped before he face-pawed and groaned in frustration.

 _"Shoot me...!"_ he bemoaned.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Cracker: I am Cracker, the Knight of Biscuits, and this is my sword, _Pretzel_!

Nami: How is he able to multiply his arms like that?!

Blizzard: _Luffy, for the last time! We gotta go!_

Luffy: You know that I never run away from a fight!

Brulee: You Worst Generation pirates are nothing but a lot of talk! The only one who managed to get so far was Mad Monk Urouge! You might as well just give up on saving your comrade and that little girl!

Nami: Wait...little girl?! You mean Aika?!

Cracker: Why ruin Black Leg's chance at happiness?! If he saw you, now, he'd probably say "Begone, you worthless, inferior scum!"

Luffy: *in Gear Fourth* DON'T EVER PUT WORDS LIKE THAT IN SANJI'S MOUTH!

Next time: **Luffy vs. Sweet Commander Cracker**

* * *

Review, please!


	14. Luffy vs Sweet Commander Cracker

**Ch. 14- Luffy vs. Sweet Commander Cracker**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Nami, Blizzard, and Pound stood gaping at Cracker, while walked toward him with a fist at his side. The towering, six-armed man just glowered down at him, his six arms holding six swords.

"I am Cracker, the Knight of the Biscuits!" Cracker declared. "This is my sword, _Pretzel_! It is a one-of-a-kind masterpiece!"

"How did he make his arms multiply like that?!" Nami asked in disbelief. "For being one-of-a-kind, he sure has a bunch of swords!"

 _"Luffy, I got a bad feeling about this,"_ Blizzard spoke. _"We should get out of here, while we have the chance!"_

But Luffy did not heed the wolf-dog's warning.

"It's time for you all to receive your baptism into the New World!" Cracker shouted.

"He must be one of Big Mom's high-ranking officers," said Nami, worriedly.

 _"Luffy, for the last time!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Let's get outta here! We only came to get Sanji back, nothing more than that!"_

"Your mongrel speaks wisely," said Cracker. "You should back out now while you can."

"Hell no!" Luffy barked in defiance. "Like I said before...I'll never run away again!"

"Luffy!" Nami and Blizzard shouted, but once again, their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Gear THIRD!" Luffy shouted as he blew air into thumb, causing his arm to inflate before he imbued with Haki. "Now Gum-Gum..."

"So be it," Cracker said. "You have sealed your fate, Straw Hat...there's no escape for you now!"

"ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy roared as he tried to punch Cracker, who simply raised his shield, and, to everyone's surprise...he actually knocked Luffy back!

"What?!" Nami questioned in shock.

"WHOA!" Luffy cried as he fell down, his arm deflating as he hit the dirt. "Ugh...what the hell?! No one's ever knocked my Gear Third away like that, before!"

 _"LUFFY, LOOK OUT!"_ Blizzard cried, causing the Straw Hat Captain to look up and see Cracker, who was about to pierce him with his multiple swords. Luffy raised his arm, trying to block the strike and using his Haki to guard himself, but Cracker ended up knocking him away.

"Oh, no!" Nami cried. "Luffy, are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah!" Luffy answered. "Don't worry about me, Nami!"

 _"LUFFY!"_ Blizzard yelled, causing Luffy to look up and see Cracker about to strike him again, but luckily, he managed to get out of the way...or so he thought.

"Pretzel...ROLL!" Cracker shouted as he reeled his sword back, and then stabbed Luffy right in the stomach, even though the latter managed to imbue his abdominals with Haki, and the resulting force sent him flying across the forest until he crashed into a cake wall!

Nami gaped in horror and disbelief at what she had just witnessed. In all the time she had known Luffy...she had never seen him get sent flying by someone so powerful, before. Usually, it was Luffy who was sending the enemy flying, and yet...this man singlehandedly overpowered him.

Before she could even have a second to fully comprehend what just happened, Nami heard a loud bark beside her, causing her to look up and see Blizzard dash by her, making a beeline right toward Cracker!

"Wait, Blizzard!" Nami called. "Don't do it!"

 _"Eat this!"_ Blizzard yelled as he imbued his fangs with Haki and began to spin around. _"IRON TWISTER FANG!"_

Cracker turned and raised his shield, using it to block Blizzard's attack. The wolf-dog spun faster and faster, hoping his fangs would drill through the shield, but before he realized, he suddenly dropped to the ground, panting heavily as he looked up at Cracker's shield...which looked completely new.

 _"I don't believe it...!"_ he whispered. _"I didn't even make a dent!"_

 **WHAK!** Cracker bashed the hilt of _Pretzel_ against Blizzard's jaw, causing him to go tumbling backwards, right at Nami's feet.

"Blizzard!" Nami cried as she got down down on her knees and held the wolf-dog's head. "Are you all right?!"

Blizzard only groaned in response, trying to regain his senses while Nami hugged him, worriedly. That's when she remembered what Chopper had said, before.

 _"We're in an Emperor's territory, and we already failed by underestimating them!"_

"This isn't good..." Nami whispered. "Luffy and Blizzard are two of our best fighters in the crew...and they're already losing, and to one of the subordinates, no less!"

On that, she started to help Blizzard stand up.

"Blizzard, come on!" she cried. "We gotta go get Luffy and get outta here!"

Blizzard grunted and shook his head before he began to walk with Nami, but then, King Baum got in their way while Brulee stood in his branches.

"Wiwiwiwi~!" she cackled. "Not so fast, girly! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Uh-oh...!" Nami muttered.

"I do understand, though," said Brulee, mockingly. "You just got scared out of your britches, didn't you?! Wiwiwiwi! Worst Generation, my foot! You lot may have had your fun in first half of the Grand Line, but I've seen countless faces of despair from lesser crew members like you who felt absolutely certain that their captains would be the one to claim the title of King of the Pirates! Many of them wandered into Mama's territory for the past 2 years: Captain Kidd, 'Roar of the Sea' Apoo, Capone 'Gang' Bege, 'Mad Monk' Urouge, I could go on forever!"

She then conjured up a mirror in her hands.

"Aside from Bege, who wisely recognized the danger he was in and joined up with us by marrying my sister, Chiffon," said Brulee, "the others were all tossed out like the trash they are without even catching a glimpse or hearing a word from Mama!" Then, she threw the mirror to the ground, causing it to land at Nami's feet.

"The only one who managed to ever get very far was Urouge!" Brulee continued. "That impertinent brat managed to topple one of our own Sweet Commanders! Not long ago, their were 4 of them! Wiwiwiwiwi! But that was as far as Urouge could get! Mama was so furious with him, that she sent Cracker to crush him! Just as my brother had said, there is no escape! I'm sure Urouge is out there, somewhere, breathing his last breath!"

As Nami looked down at the mirror, she and Blizzard both gasped as Brulee suddenly emerged from it!

"You listen here, girl!" she shouted. "This is where you Straw Hats hit a brick wall in the New World! Fight the Four Emperors?! Keep dreaming! You won't even get a glimpse of Mama! Infiltrate the tea party?! Stop the wedding?! Take back your crewmate and that little girl of yours?! Don't make me laugh!"

"Wait...little girl?!" Nami repeated. "You mean Aika?!"

Before she could get a straight answer, Brulee pulled herself out of the mirror and grabbed the navigator by the ankles, to Nami's fright.

"Oh, no!" cried Pound.

"You won't even HOPE to see Mama's face!" Brulee shouted. "You, Straw Hat, White Wolf, and the ones who were foolish enough to come with you on this little escapade...YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE!" She then proceeded to try and drag Nami into the mirror with her. "Now, into the Mirror-World with you, my pretty! I'll have plenty of time to rip off your face in there!"

"No, stop it!" Nami cried as she struggled to get away. "Blizzard, help!"

 **GRRAAAAAAAWWWRR!** Blizzard roared as he bit Brulee on the face, causing her to shriek in pain as she felt the wolf-dog's fangs piercing her flesh.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU STUPID MONGREL!" Brulee cried as she smacked her fists against Blizzard's shoulders, but he still wouldn't let go. "CRACKER! HELP ME!"

"Are you okay?!" Pound asked as he helped Nami up.

"I'm fine," Nami answered before she looked over to Blizzard and whistled. "Blizzard, let her go!"

Blizzard glanced back at Nami before releasing Brulee, whose face was now bloodied from the wolf-dog biting her, which caused her to growl in anger. That's when she finally noticed Pound.

"Ah, Father Pound..." Brulee smirked. "Or should I just call you 'Pound', now? You do realize that siding with the enemy qualifies as rebellion against Mama, don't you?!"

"Uhh...!" Pound murmured, worriedly.

"Nothing's going to save you now, you oaf!" Brulee declared. "Wiwiwiwiwi~!"

"Thunderbolt...TEMPO!"

 **KAZAP!** Brulee shrieked in agony as she was struck down by a powerful thunderbolt from Nami's Clima-Tact, then she was left a smoldering crisp as she sank into her mirror. The homies murmured in nervousness as they all shrank back. Even King Baum seemed rather frightened.

"I beat her..." Nami said, panting heavily.

"Not really," Pound answered. "Brulee will be back. As long as she's got a mirror, she can appear just about anywhere!"

"I'm sorry about what she said to you, Pound," Nami said. "Now you're in even trouble because of us."

"It's fine," Pound said. "Linlin said that I should be executed, anyways. Still, I'm surprised that you know Lola!"

"Oh, yeah, we go way back!" Nami answered as she pulled out Lola's Vivre Card, which shined its pink light. "I guess that really settles it: Lola's mother is really Big Mom, herself." She then smirked as she kissed the Vivre Card. "The way all the trees here trembled in fear of the Vivre Card is proof of that. Thanks for the present, Lola...I'll be sure to make good use of it."

As for Blizzard, he noticed that somebody was missing from the scene: Cracker.

 _'Shit...!'_ Blizzard thought. _'He must have gone to finish Luffy off while we were distracted!'_

Before he could go off to find him, though...

"Wait, Blizzard!" Nami called. "I know you're worried about Luffy, and I am, too, but we need to head to the _Sunny_ , right now! Brulee said something about Aika...and right now, I'm fearing the worst!"

Blizzard stared at Nami for a moment before he nodded his head, which caused the navigator to sigh in relief.

"Thanks, Blizzard," she said as she hopped up on his back. "And I think I know just how to get there..." She then held out Lola's Vivre Card...while glaring at King Baum and the homies with a devious grin and a dark snicker as the card shined its pink light.

"...Uh-oh...!" King Baum muttered, nervously.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Seducing Woods...chaos was erupting. The homies were fleeing for their lives as Luffy and Cracker continued their battle.

"RUN FOR IT!" cried a lollipop homie. "MASTER CRACKER'S GOING CRAZY!"

"Hey!" shouted a flower homie with a mustache. "Don't everyone go spreading out, so much! Remember, we can run, but we can't let the Straw Hats get outta here!"

"Got it!" cried a tree homie as they all began to shift themselves again.

As for Luffy, he panted heavily as he faced off against Cracker, but true to form, he refused to back down. He roared as he charged at the Sweet Commander, imbuing his arms with Haki.

"GUM-GUM HAWK GATLING~!" he shouted as he threw a flurry of flaming punches at Cracker, who simply held up his shield.

"Hard Biscuits!" he yelled as Luffy struck the shield, and just like Blizzard's Iron Twister Fang, the Hawk Gatling move didn't make so much as a crack against it. Not even a single dent was to be seen!

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "His Armaments Haki's way too hard!"

Just then, Cracker thrust his shield forward and threw Luffy back to the ground, and the already exhausted teen just lay there, panting breathlessly.

"How pathetic can you be?" Cracker asked. "If you really consider Vinsmoke Sanji as your crewmate, then just forget about him and leave this place. He is a prince of a powerful nation. His status is far greater than yours!" He then pinned Luffy down with his shield.

"Ugh!" Luffy grunted as he tried to push Cracker off, but he wouldn't budge.

"We will have a proud wife and live out his life in luxury!" Cracker continued. "Yet, you selfishly claim you'll take him back?! Why ruin his chance at happiness?! If he saw you, now, then he will no doubt say 'Begone, you worthless, inferior scum'!"

Hearing that caused Luffy's eyes to go wide while the homies snickered. Then, Luffy glared up at Cracker before he began to growl, and then, to the Sweet Commander's shock, he managed to break free from the biscuit shield!

"What's this?!" Cracker questioned as a large cloud of steam suddenly appeared.

"Guuuuum...GUUUUUUUUM...KONG GUN!"

 **WHABAM!** Luffy, in Gear Fourth mode, punched right through Cracker's shield and punched him right in the chest, causing him to cough up blood before he was sent tumbling across the forest before he landed on the ground!

"M...Master Cracker!" the homies cried in shock.

"Ugghh...!" Cracker groaned.

"DON'T EVER PUT WORDS IN SANJI'S MOUTH LIKE THAT!" Luffy shouted. "Even if he was too happy to come back to us...HE'D NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIS FRIENDS!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Adventure!

Luffy: *in Gear Fourth* I'm gonna see Sanji...and you won't stop me!

Cracker: Well, well...you actually managed to break my armor!

Luffy: Wait! Who are you?!

Cracker: Learning that there are people out there no amount of effort can overcome...that's TRUE growth, boy!

Nami: Tell me, who's scarier? Commander Cracker or Big Mom?

Homies: IT'S DEFINITELY YOU!

Blizzard: _Oh, boy..._

Chopper: Listen, Carrot! I just got a great idea, so from now on, you call me Big Bro Chopper, got it?

Carrot: Okay! What's your big idea, Chobro?!

Chopper: Chobro?!

Judge: Finally, my beloved sons have arrived!

Aika: *sees Ichiji and Niji* ...Sanji? Who are those two?

Sanji: *has a terrified look on his face* ...My brothers...

Next time: **Chobro**

* * *

Sorry about taking so long to update this one.

Review, please!


	15. Chobro

**Ch. 15- Chobro**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats sitting inside a giant dinosaur skull, holding guns and other weaponry, except for Aika, who is sitting next to Luffy while sipping from a canteen.

* * *

The homies of the Seducing Woods gawked in disbelief at what they had just witnessed: Cracker, their commander, had been toppled by some Worst Generation rookie. As the Sweet Commander tried to get to his feet, Luffy, in Gear Fourth form, bounced up and down, panting from the strain it was putting on his body.

"I'm gonna see Sanji," he started, "AND YOU WON'T STOP ME!"

On that, he flew toward Cracker, who grunted as he glared at the rubberman.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy exclaimed as he began to contract his fist.

"Look out, Master Cracker!" the homies shouted.

"Pretzel..." Cracker started as he pulled his sword back and began to spin it around in his hand.

"KONG GUN!"

"ROLL!"

 **WHAM!** Cracker's blade clashed with Luffy's hardened fist, but the point of the sword didn't even pierce through the rubberman's knuckle. Before he realized...Luffy ended up punching right through Cracker...literally breaking him in half!

"AAAAAAAAH!" the homies screamed. "MASTER CRACKER!"

"That was easy..." Luffy said as he panted. "A...a little... _too_ easy."

"Hehehehehehe...my friend, you are correct."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered...only to scream in pain when he felt something slice into his outstretched arm before he retracted it back. "WHAT THE HELL?!" That's when he spotted a shadowy figure, coming out of Cracker's lower half. "What the...who are you?!"

"Hehehehe!" laughed the mysterious man. "Color me impressed, Straw Hat. You actually managed to break through my armor!"

It is revealed that the stranger was a muscular man of aobe-average height, perhaps about as tall as Doflamingo. He had light and short purple hair that were tied up in a baguette-like bun at the back, as well as two other strands which were lit up at the points, almost like a pair of sparkling firecrackers. His right eye had a rather grisly scar going down it, and he had also had some noticeable crow's feet. He had no shirt, but he wore a kilt that was decorated with what looked like biscuits with shin-high boots on his feet, and on his shoulder was a pink pauldron with a long pink cape with white polka dots.

"So...you asked who I was, right?" the man said. "I'm pretty sure I already introduced myself...I am Charlotte Cracker!"

 **10TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **CHARLOTTE CRACKER (TRUE FORM)**

"It really is a shame," said Cracker as he got out of the armor. "I really did like that armor, too."

"Armor?!" Luffy repeated. "You liar! I saw you cough up blood!"

"Actually, that was just jam you saw spewing out of there," Cracker corrected. "I'm a craftsman at heart, you see." He then turned to his former shell. "I am a biscuit-man with the power of the Bis-Bis Fruit! I can produce an infinited number of biscuits, just like this!" He then clapped his hands, causing multiple large biscuits to appear. "I just craft the outline with crushed biscuit dust."

Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. This whole time, he was just fighting something made out of food, of all things!

"Just set your mind to it," Cracker began...as more copies of his biscuit armor suddenly appeared, forming purely out of biscuit dust, "and look! It's the face of a hardened warrior! Biscuits can change their form, depending on the era and the creator! Hahahahaha!"

Luffy only sneered as he kept bouncing on the ground.

"You're quite lucky, Straw Hat," said Cracker. "Not many get a glimpse of my true form like this! In fact, my wanted poster printed by the Government only shows my armor, not my real face!" He then showed his wanted poster as proof. "You see...I never did like pain. I don't even like getting shots! So, I surround myself with armor, manipulate it, and fight with it!"

Luffy gaped in disbelief as Cracker was now surrounded by Biscuit Warriors!

"Strike it once and it will grow," Cracker repeated. "This is my dream biscuit! Therefore, my fighting power might as well be limitless! That thing you tried to destroy was nothing but a single Biscuit Warrior, of which I can create an entire ARMY!" He then smirked at Luffy. "Now do you see why you should just give up on meeting with Vinsmoke Sanji?!"

Luffy gasped silently as he remembered what Sanji said in his letter...then he growled in anger.

"HELL NO!" he shouted. "I'M GONNA SEE SANJI, NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Hahahaha!" Cracker laughed. "Foolish boy! Learning that there are people out there no amount of effort can overcome is what we call _true growth!_ "

"GUM-GUUUUUM...KONG..." Luffy shouted as he began retract his fists and seemed to make multiple arms at once. "ORGAN GUN!"

He fired his multiple fists at Cracker, who simply smirked as his Biscuit Warriors stood in the way, blocking the attack.

"Forward!" Cracker ordered, which prompted the Biscuit Warriors to march forward, even as Luffy's Kong Organ Gun began to crack their shields. That's when Cracker jumped out from behind his army and reeled his sword back, preparing to stab Luffy right in the face.

"PRETZEL!" he shouted as he thrust his sword forward, but Luffy pulled his head back at the last second, narrowly avoiding the attack.

It seemed that this fight was going to be even tougher than he anticipated...and it wouldn't be too much longer until Gear Fourth ran out, completely.

XXX

Not too far away from Luffy's location, the homies were fleeing from the battle as they felt the sheer force of Luffy's and Cracker's Conqueror's Haki continuously clashing together.

"It's no good!" cried a tree homie.

"We're too overwhelmed by Master Cracker and Straw Hat to be anywhere near them!" shouted a cake homie.

"So what?" asked a voice, causing the homies to stop in their tracks as they looked up and saw Nami and Blizzard, standing inside King Baum's mouth...the former giving an ominous, almost evil glare.

"Hundreds of you could shrivel up and wither away to nothing," Nami began, "and I wouldn't care one bit."

"EEEEEEEEEHH?!" the homies questioned in shock.

"Sweet Commander Cracker or his mother, Big Mom," said Nami as she held up Lola's Vivre Card. "Which one's scarier?"

"AAAH!" the homies screamed. "IT'S DEFINITELY YOU!"

"That's right," Nami smirked while Blizzard gulped nervously.

 _'Oh, boy...'_ he thought. _'Here we go...'_

XXX

Concurrently, in Brulee's Mirror World...

"Listen up, Carrot!" Chopper exclaimed...wearing two iron balls that were chained to his ankles, for some reason. "I just came up with a great idea, so from this point on, you call me Big Bro Chopper, understand?"

"Okay, sure!" Carrot answered, also wearing a pair of iron balls on her ankles. "What's your great idea, Chobro?!"

"CHOBRO?!" Chopper repeated in surprise before he shook his head. "N-never mind! Just look around us, okay?"

He then turned to this bizarre-looking setting before him and Carrot. It was a world where the walls, ceiling, and floor were made of black and purple squares, many twisting, winding stairways, and mirrors every they looked.

"It seems like this Mirror World," Chopper began, "is actually connected to all the mirrors on Whole Cake Island!"

"Oh, yeah!" Carrot realized. "You're right!"

"We shouldn't be trying to escape from this place," said Chopper. "Instead, we'll use Brulee's powers against her!"

"But how?" Carrot asked.

"Oh, Rabbit Girl~! Raccoon dog~! Where are you~?!"

"KYAAAA!" Carrot shrieked. "SHE'S COMING!"

"QUICK! RUN!" Chopper shrieked before he and Carrot grabbed the iron balls on their ankles and made a run for it.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Sweet City, Brook and Pedro had crammed themselves in a confined space.

"It looks like we've successfully made it inside!" Brook whispered.

"Yes," Pedro agreed. "At this point, our infiltration could go off without a hitch. This thing we're inside is a result of Big Mom's powers."

It was revealed that the duo were inside what looked like a Biscuit Warrior, only this one had a helmet made of biscuits.

"After this Biscuit Soldier does its rounds," Pedro began, "it goes back into storage at the castle. We'll just wait until then to come out."

XXX

The following morning, at the Whole Cake Chateau...

"Good morning, Mama. Today's schedule is a meeting with the Vinsmoke Family at the castle, followed by the exchange of gifts."

"What about the wedding cake?! Is it ready yet?!"

"Oh, no! That will be tomorrow."

It is revealed that Big Mom was sitting in her throne room, conversing with her bicorne hat...and she seemed rather impatient.

"It's been a night now," said Big Mom. "What are those mold spores up to? This is their final chance to make contact with their pal."

"How cruel of you, Mama!" her hat exclaimed. "You know you sent Cracker after them. Once Black-Leg and that little girl enter the castle, their chances of contact with him are essentially zero! After all, the tea party and the wedding ceremony will be held here, within the castle."

"Hmph...so it's true then," said Big Mom. "Those Worst Generation nobodies are nothing but a bunch of talk! Besides, we have to have all the Vinsmokes together."

"About that, Mama," said her hat. "We just received word that they had arrived at Germa, not too long ago."

XXX

At Germa Kingdom, Sanji was looking around the room for a certain little wolf-girl.

"Where are you~?" he called as he looked behind the grandfather clock. "I know you're here somewhere."

That's when he heard a small giggle come from behind him, causing him to turn around...and for a moment, he saw something shifting underneath the bed, causing him to smirk as he approached it, silently. Then, he got down on one knee and then looked under the mattress, where he saw two golden yellow eyes blinking back at him.

"Found you!" Sanji exclaimed, causing Aika, who was in her wolf form, to crawl out and jumped into his arms. As a result, Sanji ended up falling backwards on his bottom, he and Aika laughing happily.

"Okay, now it's your turn to hide!" Aika exclaimed.

"Well, I..." Sanji started, only to be interrupted when he heard the sound of cheering outside.

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "What's that?"

"...Don't tell me," Sanji whispered as he stood up and headed out the balcony. Aika, worried by the sound of dread in Sanji's voice, shifted back into her human form before she followed after him. Soon, the two looked down and saw many of the Germa soldiers, cheering for some reason. At first, they couldn't see why...but then, Sanji spotted them approaching the castle: Ichiji and Niji, who were greeted by Judge, Reiju, Yonji, and Rokuji.

"At last!" Judge exclaimed. "My beloved sons have returned!"

"Hehehe!" Yonji smirked. "This should be good. Can't wait to see them face off with Sanji!"

Reiju and Rokuji just stood silently, the former smiling softly...and yet, something about it didn't seem...natural.

"Welcome home, Lord Ichiji and Lord Niji!" cheered one of the Germa soldiers.

"Congratulations on finishing your long journey!" exclaimed another.

"...I can't help noticing," Niji started, "that _he's_ not here to see us."

"Just give it a rest, Niji," said Ichiji with an arrogant smirk.

As the Germa soldiers continued to cheer, Sanji and Aika looked down from the balcony, the former wrapping his arms around himself as his body shuddered, uncontrollably. Even after all these years...he could still remember the days when his brothers tormented him so badly, beating him day in and day out within an inch of his life...and how Judge would not even turn his head to go and help him.

"...Sanji?" Aika asked, worriedly. "Who are those guys?"

"...My brothers," Sanji answered...completely and utterly terrified.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Adventure!

Luffy: Dammit! These stood biscuit guys just keep coming!

Cracker: Hahahaha! Just how much longer do you plan to keep this up, Straw Hat?!

Ichiji: Well, good to see you again, Sanji.

Sanji: Well, the feeling ain't mutual, got that? Now leave me be!

Niji: *is pulling Aika out of the grandfather clock* Hey, who's the kid?

Aika: L-lemme go!

Ichiji: Well...looks like we found us a new punching bag.

Sanji: Let her go! If you wanna beat someone up so bad, then beat me up, like you used to!

Reiju: Put her down, you bunch of savages!

Ichiji: Huh? Since when did you go soft on us, Reiju?

Next time: **The Vinsmoke Reunion**

* * *

Review, please!


	16. The Vinsmoke Reunion

**Ch. 16- The Vinsmoke Reunion**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Back in the Seducing Woods, Luffy was still facing off against Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers. However, it didn't seem luck was going to be on his side this time, because no matter how many Biscuit Soldiers Luffy destroyed, Cracker just kept making more to replace them. Needless to say, it looked like Luffy was getting quite exhausted, and the fact that he was in Gear Fourth right now wasn't really helping matters.

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted, bouncing up and down off the ground. "Damn...there's just no end to these guys, is there?"

"Are you finally getting the picture, Straw Hat?" Cracker asked with his twisted grin as kept clapping. "My Biscuit Soldiers are endless!"

On that, more Biscuit Soldiers began to appear, to Luffy's growing ire.

"In that case," he began, "I'll just destroy them faster than you can make them!"

"Trying to find out which one of us is faster, eh?" Cracker cackled. "Sounds like fun!"

"Now Gum-Gum...DOUBLE CULVERIN!" Luffy shouted as he fired both barrels at Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers, his arms swerving left and right and his fists smashing them into crumbs. However, Cracker wasn't finished yet, for he soon made more Biscuit Soldiers.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed as his arms retracted.

"Running out of steam, are we, Straw Hat?" Cracker asked, mockingly.

"Rrrrgh...!" Luffy growled. "Well, then...I'LL JUST DESTROY THEM ALL AT ONCE!"

That finally seemed to wipe off the grin from Cracker's face as he wondered what Luffy meant by that declaration...and he soon got his answer when he saw the Straw Hat Captain bite into his arm to blow more air into it, enlarging it at least twofold!

"Here we go!" Luffy exclaimed as he flew right at Cracker, who gasped in shock as he realized what was about to happen.

"DEFENSE!" Cracker cried as the Biscuit Soldiers stood around him and raised their shields...but they wouldn't be able to stop this.

"GUM-GUM...KING KONG GUN!" Luffy roared as he launched his gigantic fist into the Biscuit Soldiers, shattering them into pieces. Once they were gone, Luffy then launched him straight at Cracker, preparing to finish him, once and for all.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Luffy shouted.

"Shit!" Cracker cursed as he tried to strengthen _Pretzel_ with Haki, but before Luffy's fist could make contact...his whole body tensed up.

"...Oh, crap...not now...!" Luffy cursed before air came out of his mouth and he was soon sent flying backwards. Cracker only blinked in bewilderment...but then he grinned, realizing what this meant.

XXX

 **BAM!** Luffy ended up crashing somewhere in the middle of the Seducing Woods...his body having shrunken back to regular size.

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted as he lied on the ground. "Dammit...this isn't good. My Gear Fourth ran out before I could finish him off...!" He then grunted as he tried to stand up, although he did stagger a little. "Uggh...gotta...find a place to hide...until my Haki comes back."

On that, he began to stumble away, albeit slowly. Hopefully, help would find him before Cracker and his Biscuit Soldiers did. For now, though, and until the next ten minutes...Luffy was completely vulnerable.

XXX

Concurrently, back in Germa Kingdom, Ichiji and Niji were now inside the castle and were being greeted by Judge.

"Welcome back, my sons," said Judge. "I take it everything went well."

"Business as usual, Father," said Ichiji.

"Waste of time, if you ask me," said Niji.

"I am glad you've returned from your journey, safely," Judge said. "Right now, the chef is preparing lunch."

"Better be something good this time," Niji sneered.

"Ichiji! Niji!"

The two elder Vinsmoke sons turned to see Yonji, who stood at the top of the stairs with a smug grin on his face.

"Good to see you two, again," Yonji said.

"You, too, Yonji," said Ichiji.

"Hey, Yonji," Niji said. "Where's Sanji at?"

"Funny you should mention him," Yonji said. "He's holed up in his room."

"Hmph...still a coward, I see," Niji scoffed. "Trying to hide himself so he wouldn't get another beating, just like before."

"What do you think, Ichiji?" asked Yonji. "Should we pay our brother a visit?"

"...Why not?" Ichiji asked. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Don't rough him up, too much," Judge said.

XXX

In Sanji's room, the Straw Hat's cook was taking a peek through a crack in the door...and that's when he saw them: Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, all headed right for his room!

"Oh, shit...!" Sanji whispered as he quickly closed the door, hoping he had not been spotted.

"Sanji?" Aika asked, only for the blonde man to snatch her up into his arms, hurry towards the grandfather clock, open the door, and drop her inside.

"Stay in here and don't come out until I say so, got it?" Sanji asked.

"But Sanji-" Aika started, only for the cook to close the door before she could finish. She tried to push it back open, but Sanji was leaning against the door so that it was too heavy. At that moment, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all walked in, to Sanji's disdain.

"Well, well, well," Niji smirked. "Look who it is: Little Sanji."

"...Hello, Niji," Sanji muttered.

"Good to see you again," Ichiji said.

"Yeah, well the feeling ain't mutual," Sanji spat. "Now leave me be!"

"Now that's not nice," Ichiji said as he approached Sanji, who, despite trying his hardest not to show any fear, began to back away from the grandfather clock. In doing so, however, the door to the clock opened a crack, allowing Aika to take a peek outside. Needless to say, she was quite startled upon seeing Ichiji...or rather at his aura. She soon took a look at Niji and Yonji as well.

 _'_... _How can these guys be Sanji's brothers?'_ she thought. _'I don't sense any kind of good in them! All I can sense from them...is malice...!'_

"What's wrong with us coming to see our little brother after so long?" asked Ichiji.

"I am NOT your brother!" Sanji spat. "I dropped the name 'Vinsmoke', a long time ago!"

"You think it's that easy?" asked Yonji. "You should've known we'd track you one day, Sanji."

"Shut it, Yonji, or else I'll beat your face in, like I did before!" Sanji barked.

"Hey! You got lucky, that time," Yonji snarled.

"Blow it out your ass, broccoli head," Sanji growled.

As Sanji and Yonji were trading insults, Niji glanced over at the grandfather, and he could've sworn he heard a small gasp before the door promptly closed.

"What the...?" Niji muttered as he walked toward it.

"H-hey! Stay away from there!" Sanji shouted.

"Why should he?" Ichiji asked.

"Uh...n-no reason," answered Sanji.

"No reason, huh?" Ichiji repeated. "Then how come you got so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive!" Sanji countered. "I just don't want him being near that clock, that's all! I mean...how am I supposed to tell the time through his fat head?!"

"Who's got a fat head?!" Niji asked.

"You do!" Sanji barked.

 _'That's right,'_ he thought. _'Just pay attention to me. Stay away from the clock and away from Aika!'_

But then...

"ACHOO!"

Sanji gritted his teeth as he glanced over at the clock, along with the other three Vinsmoke sons.

"Was that a sneeze?" asked Yonji.

"Uhh...you're hearing things!" Sanji exclaimed, but now, it seemed that he had run out of excuses. Niji approached the grandfather clock and opened the door...where he found Aika inside.

"Uh...hi...?" Aika squeaked nervously, while Niji smirked mischievously as he roughly grabbed her by the arm, causing her to wince in pain, before he pulled her out.

"Hey, Sanji," said Niji. "Who's this kid?"

"Aika!" Sanji cried.

"L-lemme go!" Aika shouted as she struggled.

"Oh, yeah," Yonji said. "I heard there's a kid with you, here. Who is she, Sanji, your daughter?"

"None of your business where she's from!" Sanji yelled. "Let her go!"

"I like kids," Niji said with an almost savage look in his eyes. "I like breaking every little bone in their little bodies."

Aika gasped in horror...but then she growled before she opened her mouth wide and bit Niji's hand!

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Niji screamed as he grabbed his hand while Aika fled, but she didn't get very far, for Ichiji soon grabbed her and held her up in a choke hold!

"AIKA!" Sanji shouted as he tried to run to her rescue. "PUT HER DOWN, YOU BASTARD!"

"Not so fast, Sanji!" Yonji said as he grabbed Sanji from behind and held his hands behind his back. "Okay, Niji! Let her have it! I wanna see the look on Sanji's face when you leave her a bloody pulp!"

"With pleasure," Niji said as he cracked his knuckles, while Aika cried out, struggling to get away.

"NO! DON'T YOU LAY EVEN ONE FINGER ON HER!" Sanji cried. "DON'T YOU DO IT!"

"Don't worry," said Niji, reeling his fist back. "This'll be completely painless...I won't feel a thing."

Aika screwed her eyes shut, bracing for the beating to come...but then...

"PUT HER DOWN!"

All eyes turned to see none other than Reiju and Rokuji, the latter growling viciously while the former glared at her brothers with a look of disgust. The moment their eyes fell on her, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all tensed up while Sanji gasped silently at his sister's arrival.

"R-Reiju...?" Sanji whispered.

"Reiju?" Ichiji asked, trying to regain his composure. "Err...how are you?"

"Yeah...we would've said hello, had we seen you," Niji added.

"Put the girl down, Ichiji," Reiju hissed. "Now."

"But...but she bit me-" Niji started.

"I SAID NOW!" Reiju barked, startling Ichiji into gently putting Aika back down on the floor. "That goes for you, too, Yonji! Let Sanji go!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Yonji questioned, only Reiju to send her dagger-like glare at him, next, causing him to gulp nervously before he released Sanji.

"Jeez, since when were you soft?" asked Niji.

"I am NOT," Reiju argued. "We're simply using the girl as leverage. Without her, Sanji will not cooperate with us. As long no harm comes to her, Sanji will do as we say...right, Sanji?"

Sanji stared up at his sister, who stared at him with this expression that said "Play along. Trust me.".

"...Th-that's right," Sanji answered.

"Good," Reiju said before she looked at Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. "Now, Father wants you all to get out of your Raid Suits and get dressed for lunch."

"Fine," Yonji muttered as he and his brothers walked out, with Rokuji smirking after them as they did.

"What are you grinning about, you mangy mutt?" Niji asked, only for Rokuji to snap his jaws at him, which caused him to back away before he continued to leave. Once they were gone, Sanji and Aika both heaved sighs of relief before the former took the latter into his arms. He could feel her body shake and she sounded like she was about to cry, but all he could so was hug her tightly and pet her hair.

"Good thing I was here, right?" Reiju asked.

"...Thanks, Reiju," said Sanji.

"Thank you, Miss Reiju," said Aika. "That was so scary."

"I'm afraid unlike Sanji," Reiju began, "my brothers are complete savages. Even they're not against harming innocent children."

"Clearly," Sanji said.

"I'll give you and Aika a moment to calm down," said Reiju. "When you're ready, please join us for lunchtime."

"...Can...we eat in here, instead?" Aika asked.

"...I'm afraid not, little one," said Reiju, regrettably as she turned to leave. "Come along, Rokuji."

 _"Yes, Lady Reiju,"_ said Rokuji as he turned and padded off alongside his mistress while Sanji and Aika were left to try and console each other from the experience.

As they left...Reiju had this thoughtful expression on her face.

"That girl," Reiju began, "I can't help thinking I've seen her, before."

 _"Likewise,"_ said Rokuji. _"If I recall correctly...she wore the same butterfly hair clip as that talking wolf pup on the Straw Hats' ship...but it could've been mere coincidence."_

"...Perhaps," said Reiju...although she couldn't help thinking that wasn't the case.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Nami: Luffy! I found you!

Luffy: Nami...quick, let me inside!

Blizzard: _Hurry up! That biscuit guy is coming!_

Sanji: Eat your food, Niji.

Niji: I already filled up on candy on the way here. Hey, who made this shit?!

Cosette: I-I did, Sir Niji...

Ichiji: Sanji...the fact that you would be helpful to commoners makes you less than royalty.

Judge: *holds up a picture of Zeff* Perhaps this is the man who poisoned your head as a child?

Sanji: *gasps*

Aika: Who's that?

Yonji: Wanna know a secret, Sanji?

Next time: **I Owe You My Life!**

* * *

Sorry for the late update, you guys. On the other hand, though, the latest chapter in the manga was EPIC!

Review, please!


	17. I Owe You My Life!

**Ch. 17- I Owe You My Life!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

 **~In the Seducing Woods~**

Luffy panted heavily as he sat behind a tree, his body now exhausted from using Gear Fourth. He felt that he had gotten a good distance away from Cracker, but he didn't know how much longer it would be until he got the use of Haki back. Until then, he had to stay hidden...but it was easier said than done.

Soon, he felt the ground tremor, which caused him to gasp silently.

"Oh, crap..." Luffy whispered as he looked back, and he could make out the red plume of the helmets on Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers, peeking out from above the bushes...and they were headed right towards him. Luffy sucked his teeth in annoyance as he tried to stand up, but before he could get away, **SLASH!** A Biscuit Soldier swung his sword, and while it barely missed him and ended up slicing the tree he was hiding behind, the force did end up sending Luffy flying into a crevice...made of cake and gingerbread.

"OOF!" Luffy cried as he collapsed on the ground. He groaned as he tried to stand up, but alas, his body had still not recovered. As he looked up, he gritted his teeth upon seeing one of the Biscuit Soldiers towering over him, preparing to skewer him with his blade. Luffy closed his eyes, preparing for the worst...but then...

"UWAAAAAAAGH!"

 **BAM!** Out of nowhere, the Biscuit Soldier was punched away...by none other than King Baum, as well as a bevy of Homies!

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Forgive me, Master Cracker," King Baum sobbed. "I didn't want to do such a thing- _ju!_ "

"What the...?" Luffy murmured, thinking that maybe the giant tree Homie had lost it, but then he soon spotted two familiar faces within the tree's mouth: Nami and Blizzard!

"Nice one, King Baum!" Nami praised. "We made it just in the nick of time!"

"Nami! Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed, happy to see his fiancé and dog.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Are you okay?!"

"I am now," Luffy smiled.

"Damn you all!" King Baum cursed. "Don't think you can get away with this after challenging Master Cracker!"

"Oh, such big words," Nami smirked as she held up Lola's Vivre Card, again, making King Baum and the Homies freeze in fear. "But I must ask...do you really think it's such a wise idea to talk back to me like that?"

"EEK! Stop it- _ju!_ " King Baum cried.

 _'Man, I am so glad I did nothing on her bad side, right now,'_ Blizzard thought, nervously before he looked down at Luffy.

"Nami, Blizzard," Luffy called. "Boundman has been used up!"

 _"What?!"_ Blizzard questioned in shock.

"I can't use my Haki for 10 minutes," Luffy said. "I need a place to rest, and fast!"

"I understand," Nami replied. "Don't worry, Blizzard and I will handle this!"

On that, Blizzard jumped out of King Baum's mouth and lied down so that Luffy could climb onto his back.

 _"Can you climb on?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yeah, I got enough energy to do that, at least," said Luffy as he hoisted himself up onto Blizzard's back.

"Blizzard! Hurry!" Nami called. "He's coming back!"

Blizzard gasped as he turned around and saw another one of Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers approaching.

 _"Oh, man!"_ Blizzard cried as he ran to King Baum. _"Hang on tight, Luffy!"_

"Trust me! I'm not even THINKING of letting go!" Luffy answered as Blizzard leapt up into King Baum's mouth.

"Go, King Baum!" Nami ordered. "Get us outta here!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" King Baum replied as he and his Homies began to run away. As they fled, Nami glanced over at Luffy, who was lying against Blizzard's side as he breathed softly, much to her concern.

 _'These ten minutes better go fast,'_ she thought as she went over and gently kissed Luffy on the cheek.

"Rest up, babe," Nami said. "Just leave everything to us."

XXX

Concurrently, at Germa, lunch had just been served in the dining hall, and the Vinsmokes sat around the table, eating a dish of cuts of beef that was covered in a sauce of potatoes and cheese. Even Rokuji got to eat with them, while Aika sat next to Sanji, who quietly ate his food. The atmosphere, despite seeming rather relaxing...was actually far from it.

"Well done, Ichiji and Niji," said Judge as he sat at this throne with his meal spread out before him. "You might say that war-torn Brock Collie was just another victim of the fall of Doflamingo's rule. The side that could no longer acquire weapons sought our strength in its place, rather than sticking to the policy of suppression."

"Halfhearted kindness only leads to more suffering," said Reiju. "This is the perfect example."

"Who cares about the reason why?" Ichiji asked as he took a bite out of his food.

"Whoever pays us more," Niji began, "gets to win! That's all there is to it."

"We could have played those idiots against each other and crushed them both," Yonji started, "and made twice as much, instead!"

Rokuji only snorted in annoyance as he took a bite out of a succulent ox-tail, just dripping with juices.

 _'Such savagery is so unbecoming,'_ he thought.

"Now Yonji," said Reiju as she pet Rokuji on the head. "That would make us no different from pirates."

"Why not?" asked Yonji. "We are criminals, aren't we?"

Aika glanced up at Sanji, who quietly wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 _'He's not showing it,'_ Aika thought, _'but Sanji's actually really mad, right now...'_ She then clutched her stomach with one hand. _'And I'm so tense right now...I'm starting to feel sick...!'_

"We are still a member state of the World Government," Judge reminded. "Don't forget that, Yonji."

"Yeah, yeah," Yonji muttered.

"That reminds me, Father," Niji said. "The Reverie is fast approaching."

"Indeed," Judge replied. "And I suspect that at long last, our right to attend will be revoked...but keep this in mind! The power we will gain from this move is absolute! It will bring change to Germa!"

"It's rare for anything to bring so much pleasure to Father," Niji grinned. "To think, the day would arrive that _you_ would actually be of some use to us...Sanji!"

Sanji only stared at Niji while Aika glanced back and forth between them before she took another bite of her food and quietly chewed it.

"I was stunned the day that you disappeared," Niji said. "Seriously! The rest of us used to talk from time-to-time about where you had gone off to. We'd even try to figure out what ditch you'd found to die in and which end would be the most entertaining for us! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Pfffft...BAHAHAHAH!" Yonji laughed, nearly spitting his food everywhere, to Reiju and Rokuji's disgust.

 _"Blathering apes..."_ Rokuji growled.

"Patience, Rokuji," Reiju whispered.

"...Niji," Sanji spoke as he pointed to Niji's meal. "You didn't clean your plate...finish it."

"...What was that?" Niji asked before he looked down at his plate. "Oh, you mean this stuff? Yeah, I'm not hungry. I ate a lot of chocolate earlier, and I don't like the look of this potato stuff." He picked up a chunk of the sauce-covered beef with his fork, making the sauce stretch, somewhat. "It's all sticky and gross. I'm gonna throw it in the trash!"

"Don't you fucking dare," Sanji glared, causing Niji to stop in his track while all eyes fell on him. "You shitty-prince...you have no idea of the value of food and the effort that goes into cooking it, do you?!"

"Oh, dear..." Reiju whispered while Rokuji blinked in intrigue.

"Sanji, it's okay," Aika said. "He doesn't have to finish it if he doesn't want to...and look!" She then showed Sanji her empty plate. "I finished mine, see?!"

"What the hell did you call me?" Niji growled, causing Aika to whimper nervously in fear. "How dare you talk to me like that, you...you...Sanji!"

 _"Oh, good comeback..."_ Rokuji muttered.

"Shut up, you damn mutt!" Niji barked. "Hey! Where the hell is the head chef?! Where's Cosette?! The disgusting-looking food she served caused my brother to upset me!"

"H-here I am, Sir Niji, sir!" called a woman with light brown hair that was tied up in a braid, brown eyes, freckles on her face, and a dark red bordeaux chef's uniform top and a white knee-length skirt. "I'm so very sorry, my lord! I've served you something that did not suit your taste and I do apologize!"

 **HEAD CHEF OF GERMA**

 **COSETTE**

"Oh, so you're sorry, huh?" Niji asked as he raised his plate. "All right...don't move, Cosette."

"Huh?" Cosette muttered...only to gasp as the secondborn Vinsmoke son threw the plate at her. She flinched, expecting the plate to shatter against her face and break off into shards...and yet, there was no impact. As she opened her eyes, she gasped again upon seeing Sanji, holding the plate in front of her face while the beef and sauce fell to the floor, which caused Aika to heave a silent sigh of relief.

"You bastard..." Sanji hissed at Niji. "Just how low are you willing to sink?! You dare to leave a mark on a beautiful woman's face?!"

"A lady?!" Niji repeated. "You're gonna stick up for some glorified kitchen maid?!"

"My," Reiju smiled. "What a gentleman he is."

 _"It seems that chivalry is not dead, eh, Lady Reiju?"_ asked Rokuji.

"Look at what you did," Sanji said as he looked at the mess on the floor. "Now the food's all over the floor." He then squat down to pick it up. "Hmm...I believe this is aligot. It's a sauce made of potatoes and cheese."

"Y...yes, that's right," Cosette confirmed, only to gasped as she realized that Sanji was picking it up. "W-wait! No, please! Don't trouble yourself! I'll clean it up!"

"The potatoes strengthen the body's immune system," said Sanji as he kept cleaning it, "and stabilize blood pressure. It's a very nutritious food. And this beef is fine confit. I assume it was picked because you're exalted guests. This is a heavy duty dish to make in a single day." He then took a bite out of the beef.

"Sanji?!" Aika asked in surprise.

"W-wait!" Cosette cried. "Sir Sanji, please, don't! You're royalty! You can't eat off the floor!"

"Eww, nasty!" Niji yelled in disgust. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"The flavoring is really flawless," Sanji said. "You must've used some homemade seasonings. Well done, Miss Cosette."

"...R...really...?!" Cosette squeaked as tears formed in her eyes, while Sanji gave her a warm smile.

"Why you...!" Niji hissed as he disappeared in the blink of an eye, then reappeared right in front of Sanji, who glared up at him while Cosette shrieked. "How far have you sunk in that damn poverty mindset?!" He then reeled his leg back. "If you so much as THINK of calling yourself my brother, THEN I WON'T STAND FOR YOU TO DEBASE MY NAME LIKE THIS!"

"SANJI, LOOK OUT!" Aika cried.

"Niji, stand down!" Judge ordered. "He hasn't been married yet!"

Niji grunted as he stopped his leg just a mere 4 inches away from Sanji's face, but the wind was enough to knock Cosette off her feet and even destroy the wall behind her!

"Oh, Niji," Reiju muttered. "You broke another wall..." She then heard a small gagging sound, causing her to glance over at Aika...who panted heavily before she retched, and soon after, Yonji noticed, too, only he was more disgusted.

"Gross!" Yonji shouted. "The little brat's puking! She better not get it on my shoes!"

Sanji gasped before he looked over at Aika, who gagged again as a puddle of vomit formed on the floor.

"Aika!" Sanji cried as he ran to her side and began to wipe her face with a napkin. "Are you okay?!"

Aika sniffled before she raised her head, drool and bits of food dripping from her lips, as well as tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sanji!" she sobbed. "I tried to hold it down!"

"Oh, Aika, it's okay," Sanji said as he wiped the girl's eyes. "You were just stressed out, it can happen to anyone." He then held up the napkin to Aika's nose. "Here, blow."

Aika nodded before she blew her nose into the napkin.

"Are you kidding me, right now?" asked Niji. "Sticking up for some kitchen wench and wiping snot off of a two-bit brat's face?! You're an embarrassment to the Vinsmoke name, Sanji!"

"Oh, really?" Sanji asked. "Well, Niji, if it makes you feel better, I'm actually embarrassed just to be associated with!"

"Excuse me?!" Niji questioned.

"You heard me, you shitty baboon!" Sanji barked. "You're an idiot who can't respect the sanctity of good food! And not just that, but you dare to raise your hand against an innocent woman!"

On that, Cosette turned and ran out of the dining hall while Aika sniffled.

"Royalty who treat their servants like inhuman objects!" Sanji continued. "Everything you stand for runs counter to my ideals!"

The Vinsmoke patriarch and his three sons only glared at Sanji while Reiju and Rokuji both stared at the Straw Hat cook, the former wearing an intrigued smile on her face.

"...That is the ideology of the weak, huddled masses, Sanji," said Ichiji. "I have never understood the way you see things. Royalty operates by its own set of rules! You are the one in the wrong, here!"

"I'm wrong?!" Sanji repeated.

"Yes, quite," Judge concurred as he stood up. "And your mistakes have only grown deeper, Sanji." He then held up a photograph of a familiar old man. "May I attribute that...to this man's corrupting influence?"

Sanji gasped silently in horror...for the man in the photo...was none other than his father figure, mentor, and savior...Red Leg Zeff.

"W-where did you get that...?!" he whispered while Aika blinked in curiosity.

"Big Mom's intelligence network is greater than I had heard," said Judge. "I under that 2 years ago, you were working at this man's restaurant...the _Baratie_ , isn't it? They've even identified the stretch of sea where it's anchored...this picture is actually quite recent, really."

Sanji looked down the floor, his skin growing pale and sweat beading down his face.

"What's wrong?" Judge asked. "You're growing paler, boy."

A brief flashback showed Baron Tamago giving Judge the bracelets that had been placed on Sanji's wrists, as well as the picture of Zeff to use against him in case he had any ideas of escaping.

"However," Judge began, "in the worst-case scenario that you refuse to comply...will I stoop to threatening you by asking...if you really want this man's head to fly from his shoulder's..."

Sanji's visible eye went wide while Aika shrunk in her seat, whimpering fearfully.

"...I highly suggest that you not get any funny ideas," Judge continued. "I'm sure you're aware what we're capable of, by now."

At that, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all got up and walked passed Sanji, chuckling in triumph.

"Don't resist," Judge said. "Forget about Straw Hat and those other fools...and accept your marriage to Pudding." He then glanced down at Aika, who was standing beside Sanji by now and tightly holding his hand. "And don't forget...no harm will come to the girl, either, as long as you cooperate."

A pause...but then Sanji sighed as he looked down at Aika, who blinked up at him, worriedly before he picked her up in his arms and carried her out. As he did, Sanji began to think back on all the times he spent with Zeff on the _Baratie_. Sure, Zeff would give him hell, sometimes, and the two often didn't get along...but it was Zeff who saved Sanji's life back when he was a kid, both of them starving on a rock in the middle of the sea. Times were tough, even when they opened the restaurant, since Sanji wouldn't stop ogling the women that patroned there or was a little too slow with cooking.

And of course, there was the time when Sanji left the Baratie to join Luffy...and when Zeff told him to take care of himself out in the big, open world...it really made him realize just how much he would miss him. To this day...he still owed Zeff his life.

"...Sanji?" Aika asked, breaking Sanji's train of thought. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"...We'll think of something, kiddo," Sanji replied as he rubbed Aika's back in a soothing manner. "I promise."

 _'...I've GOT to get Aika outta here, somehow...!'_

XXX

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! COME QUICK! CALL A DOCTOR!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! MISS COSEEEEEEETTE!"

On their way back to their room, Sanji and Aika had come across a horrible sight: Cosette, lying in a pool of blood, her face beaten and bruised almost to the point where she was unrecognizable. Obviously, this was Niji's doing, as a means of getting back at Sanji for belittling him. While Sanji tried to get Cosette to wake up, Aika was reduced to tears and was sobbing as she stood nearby.

"That damn Niji!" Sanji cursed. "He'll pay for his cowardice!"

"Well, what did you expect?"

Sanji and Aika gasped before they turned to see Yonji, leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face.

"After all, this is your fault, Sanji," said Yonji.

"Yonji!" Sanji hissed.

"You're the one who went and put that bitch on a higher level than she really belongs," Yonji said. "But...if you're looking for Niji, I can take you to him. After all, he's the one who beat her up."

"Actually, that's EXACTLY what I want!" Sanji barked before he followed after Yonji. Aika whimpered as she looked over at Cosette, but afraid of being left alone in an unfamiliar, she followed after Sanji. As they left, though...Reiju suddenly walked up to Cosette and blinked at her. She then sighed as she got down on her knees.

"...Poor woman," she whispered before she gently picked her up and carried her off.

XXX

Meanwhile, Yonji had brought Sanji and Aika to a large, bolted door with the number 66 on the front.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sanji.

"Don't you remember?" asked Yonji. "We were never allowed in here when we were kids." He then opened the door...and no sooner did he do so that Sanji and Aika both gaped in horror at what they saw: a room full of large tubes full of fluid, with cords and wires hanging about from the ceiling and plugged up into the floor...and that wasn't even the most horrifying part. Inside the tubes...were fully-grown men and women!

"We need to replenish Type-MB, 54 units," said one of the scientists, "Type-MST, 30 units, and Type-MH, 21 units."

"Right," concurred another scientist as he scribbled on a clipboard.

"Well?" Yonji asked. "What do you think, Sanji?"

"...What the fuck is this...?!" Sanji questioned.

"Are those...people?!" Aika asked in shock.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Yonji: What you see here, Sanji...are the soldiers of Germa 66!

Sanji: ...This is...this is not real!

Aika: Sanji...I-I'm scared...!

Yonji: Father was, and still is, a brilliant scientist, you know. Before we were born, he once studied with Dr. Vegapunk, and discovered the blueprints of life!

Sanji: SHUT UP! Just listening to all this makes me sick!

Ichiji: *walks in with Niji* What are you yelling about now, Sanji?

Sanji: *sees Niji* You! *kicks Niji in the face*

Next time: **The Iron Mask**

* * *

Review, please!


	18. The Iron Mask

**Ch. 18- The Iron Mask**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Seducing Woods, the homies that Nami had under her control were still running away from one of Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers, and by the looks of things, it looked like Luffy was still out of commission.

"Go faster!" Nami ordered. "He's going to catch up with us!"

"I'm running as fast as I can- _ju!_ " King Baum exclaimed.

Nami gave an annoyed growl as she glanced back at Luffy, who was still resting at Blizzard's side.

 _'This is bad,'_ she thought. _'It hasn't been ten minutes, yet!'_

Blizzard whined worriedly as he licked Luffy's face, causing him to open his eyes slightly, but as quickly as he did, he went back to sleep, his body still exhausted from using Gear Fourth.

Nami, knowing that time was of the essence, did the only thing she could do: bring out her secret weapon, Lola's Vivre Card, which shined its pink light, again as she glowered down at a group of homies.

"You guys, down there!" Nami called. "Take that guy who's chasing out, right now!"

"EEEEEEEEH?!" the homies shrieked. "Are you crazy?! That's impossible!"

"You think I care if it's possible or not?!" Nami asked as she pointed at the Biscuit Soldier. "I need you to buy Luffy some more time!"

"You're the worst!" the homies shouted before they reluctantly went to attack the Biscuit Soldier. "Forgive us, Master Cracker!"

Unfortunately for them, the Biscuit Soldier easily sliced through them with his sword, while others shrieked in fright and scattered for their own safety.

"You see?!" King Baum questioned. "Even if you use us, you can't win against Master Cracker-ju! Just give up!"

"Hell no!" Nami shouted. "Luffy's always helped me when I needed it, so now I have to help him! Now shut up and keep running, because if you get caught, you'll only be seen as a collaborator!"

"Damn you-ju!" King Baum cursed as he kept running. However, he and the other homies soon froze in their tracks, to Nami's confusion.

"Hey!" Nami called. "Why'd you stop?!"

"M...Master...Cracker...!" King Baum stammered, causing Nami and Blizzard to look ahead and gasp upon seeing the real Cracker approaching...and the homies around him shriveling up into nothing as he advanced.

"That's Cracker?!" Nami asked.

 _'If that's Cracker, then who's...?'_ Blizzard thought as he looked back at Cracker's Biscuit Soldier. _'...I see...so this guy must have Devil Fruit powers.'_

Cracker glared as he spotted Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard inside King Baum's mouth before he slapped his face in annoying.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, King Baum?" asked Cracker. "Why are you sheltering the Straw Hats?"

"W-wait, Master Cracker!" King Baum cried. "I can explain- _ju!_ "

 **SLASH!** Cracker swung Pretzel and sliced off the top of King Baum's branches, causing him to cry out in fear.

"I don't wanna hear your damn excuses, you idiot!" Cracker shouted. "I'll kill you for this, traitor!"

The homies shrieked before they soon shriveled and died, just like others before them.

"W...what is up with this guy?!" Nami asked while Blizzard gulped nervously.

"If you don't wanna die," Cracker began, "then hand Straw Hat over, right now!" He then sat down on one of the dead tree homies, which caused Blizzard to growl in anger.

 _'Not good...!'_ Nami thought as she looked back at Luffy, who was still sleeping. _'What am I gonna do?!'_

XXX

Sanji and Aika gaped in utter shock, horror, and disbelief at what they were seeing, while Yonji just stood nearby with that casual grin on his face. There was no real that something like this could be real, and yet, here it was: clones. Real human clones!

"What is this, you ask?" Yonji asked. "The source of terror for all nations, Sanji. What you and the runt are seeing...are the soldiers of Germa 66!"

"This can't be real...!" Sanji whispered as he stared at the tanks full of soldiers.

"Sanji...I-I'm scared...!" Aika stammered.

"Why are they floating in that water...?!" asked Sanji.

"It's a bio-culture liquid," said Yonji.

"They all have the same face!" Sanji exclaimed. "Are they even alive?!"

"Sanji," Yonji began, "human beings can...actually be _built!_ "

"What?!" Sanji questioned.

"For generations, Germa has been a nation of science," said Yonji. "Believe it or not, Father is a brilliant scientist. Before we were even born, he participated in a research team skirting the law in a foreign territory where he was studying and developing with the great Dr. Vegapunk."

"H...he was partners with Vegapunk?!" asked Sanji.

"Just like Caesar...!" Aika whispered.

"In his younger days," Yonji replied. "At the time, Vegapunk's great discovery was the presence of bloodline elements in living things! It was a very nearly a step into the realm of god. In essance, he found the blueprints of life. He actually had a name for it: D.N.A."

Aika whimpered as she held Sanji's hand, tightly, and she felt her stomach beginning to turn with distress.

"The World Government felt threatened by this," said Yonji, "so they had Vegapunk arrested! The research team disbanded...or should I say...they were absorbed by the government. However, Father managed to escape their grasp and continued the research alone, here at Germa. The research into copying and augmenting life, itself, thus leading to the birth of this secret facility! All of those soldiers you see here are just mere clones of a few superior fighters, and none of them have a clue!"

"...No way...!" Aika whispered.

"All countries look upon our military forces with fear," Yonji began, "not to mention admiration and desire! It only makes sense! They are mighty, subservient, programmed to be fearless in the face of death and utterly faithful. If they die, they are easily replaced. It takes just five years to create a twenty-year-old soldier, and this here is our military storage depot!"

"Stop it...!" Sanji whispered.

"Which reminds me," Yonji began, "you remeber our old dog, Goji, right? Was a Labrador, just like Rokuji...well, old mutt kicked the bucket sometime after you decided to go and ditch us. But, Father that it would be too much of a waste to just bury him, so he decided to take a few samples of Goji's D.N.A, like hair and saliva samples and-"

"STOP IT!" Sanji barked. "I don't wanna hear anymore of this!"

Yonji smirked at his older brother, who glared at him with the utmost fury imaginable.

"You're making me sick with all this talk," he hissed before he took a seat on one of the cables with Aika sitting beside him, then took out a cigarette, lit it, and then breathed out a puff of smoke.

"When we heard you were a pirate," a voice spoke up, "I thought that maybe our little failure had grown up again."

The three looked up to see Ichiji and Niji approaching.

"Ichiji, Niji!" Yonji exclaimed.

"It turns out," Niji started, "that you're as big a disappointment as you ever!"

"What do you mean, disappointment?!" Aika questioned.

"Oh, looks like someone's got a little mouth on her," Niji said. "Well, my inquisitive little miss...when we heard Sanji was a pirate, we thought that he'd at least be a terrifying rogue of the sea. Not as great as our job, but I thought he would've least massacred someone...but it turns out he's still the same fool who prefers to go around, being kind to weaklings...like Cosette."

"...Niji...!" Sanji hissed as he stood up...as the images of poor Cosette's pummeled face appeared in his head. "You sick bastard...!"

"Huh?" Niji muttered.

"What the fuck did Cosette do," Sanji began, "TO DESERVE YOU BEATING HER FACE IN?!"

 **WHABAM!** He kicked Niji right in the jaw, causing him to grunt in shock as he stumbled back.

"What the fuck?!" questioned Yonji while Ichiji remained surprisingly stoic. As for Aika, she had her mouth covered in shock as she watched Sanji kick his brother in the face and send him right to the floor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, damaging a beautiful woman's face?!" Sanji asked. "That was a real heinous crime, and now you're gonna pay for it!"

Niji grunted as he cracked his jaw back into place.

"Hold on, Sanji," said Ichiji. "Aren't you forgetting something? What about our hostages from the East Blue?"

Sanji gasped as he remembered the condition Judge made: if he didn't do anything to rebel against the Vinsmokes, then the Baratie staff would be spared.

"Stealth."

"Huh?" Sanji muttered as he looked up, only to find that Niji had disappeared. "W-where'd he-"

"Sanji, look out!" Aika called out, but unfortunately, it seemed she called just a bit too late, for Niji grabbed Sanji from behind and pulled him into a chokehold.

"What's going on here?" Niji asked. "You got a thing for that kitchen wench?"

"H-hey!" Sanji shouted. "Let go!"

"Don't try and fight back," Niji whispered into his brother's ear, "unless you want blood to run into the East Blue..."

Hearing that caused Sanji to gasp in horror while Niji smirked and reeled back his knee.

"Henry...NEEDLE!"

 **BAM!** Niji slammed his knee into Sanji's back, sending bolts of electricity coursing through his body and causing him to scream in pain. Any further, and Niji might've severed his spinal cord, easily.

"SANJI, NO!" Aika cried.

"Now...EAT THIS!" Niji yelled as he sent Sanji to the ground with an electrified punch!

"UGH!" Sanji cried out, coughing up blood as he fell.

"Hahahahaha!" Yonji laughed. "Look at how pathetic he looks!"

"If I'd known you liked the girl," said Niji, "then maybe I wouldn't have to break her face like that!"

"Hell, we can even make her your personal servant," Ichiji started, "that is if, you don't mind her being seriously injured."

"Damn you...!" Sanji cursed.

"Stop it!" Aika cried as she began to kick on Niji's leg. "Leave Sanji alone, you big bully!"

Niji growled at the younger D. Carrier before he raised his hand and smacked her to the floor, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell down.

"Aika!" Sanji shouted as he tried to go and help her, only for Yonji to stomp on his wrist. "AGH!"

"Easy with her, Niji," said Ichiji. "Sanji won't cooperate with us if she's hurt."

"Too bad she gets on my fucking nerves!" Niji barked.

"Hey, you," Ichiji said as he pointed at a soldier who came walking in. "Take the kid back to Sanji's room. Father wants her prepped and ready for when we have our luncheon with Big Mom."

"Yes, Sir Ichiji!" the soldier saluted before he grabbed Aika and carried her away

"No! Stop!" Aika cried as she struggled to get away. "Put me down!"

"Aika!" Sanji called.

"Sanji!" Aika called back. "Sanji, help me!"

"It's okay, Aika!" Sanji shouted. "Just be brave! It'll be okay, I promise!"

"Sanji~!" Aika cried as she was taken away.

"That takes care of her," said Ichiji as he looked down at Sanji, who glared up at him. "And now for you...Sanji. As your oldest brother...let me be the first to welcome you back...to the Vinsmoke Family. Now...I think it's time we reestablished the hierarchy." He then gestured to himself, Niji, and Yonji. "We, as well as Reiju and Rokuji, are Father's finest work...his most brilliant creation! And you, Sanji...are a _failure_."

Failure...for some reason, that word rang throughout Sanji's head like an endless bell. It made his heart clench and his stomach tighten, and all he could hear was the malicious chuckling of his brothers as he lied there...then he closed his eyes, tight, as if awaiting some horrible pain.

 _Flashback_

In Germa's throne room, Judge stood before his 5 children: Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, and Yonji.

"Listen up, my children," Judge said. "You 5 are my greatest work! By wielding the concentrated powers of advanced science. You were born to be greater than the average human! You will be unbound by the foolish, naïve ways of the world, grow to eventually lead your own military forces, and one day rule Germa 66 with the ever-evolving power of science! I have given you that ability! The rest comes down to discipline! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, Father!" the Vinsmoke children exclaimed.

And thus, their training had begun. To start, Judge had the children jump off a deadly heigh from a tower balcony and towards the training ground below. Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all leaped off and hit the ground without so much as scratch on them, and even formed a crater in the ground when they landed. As for Sanji, however, he froze upon seeing such a dizzying height and fell to his knees.

"What are you waiting for, Sanji?" Judge asked. "Jump! Now!"

"But...but Father, it's so high!" Sanji stammered.

"Don't give me any excuses!" Judge barked. "Jump, now!"

At that moment, Goji walked up to Sanji before he bit down on the back of his shirt and tossed him off the balcony, causing him to scream as he hurtled to the ground and land with a loud **WHAM!** As soon as Sanji hit the ground, he groaned as he lifted his head up, revealing a bunch of bruises and a massive bump on his crown.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all laughed.

"What a joke!" Niji said. "Right, Reiju?"

"Uh...right!" Reiju replied before she laughed along with her brothers...although it seemed rather...forced.

Soon, their rigorous training continued. The other four children managed to run at least 50 laps without rest, but Sanji could barely keep up and had to stop to rest at least 5 times, and he could only run 3 laps before his body gave out. Then came the flaming hurdles, which Reiju and her brother easily leapt over without so much as touching the flames, but Sanji fell at the first hurdle and ended up getting burned. Then came the swimming race, where the kids had to swim from a Germa ship all the way to the pier, and of course, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji easily made it across, but Sanji couldn't get halfway there without sinking, and Germa's soldiers had to fish him out of the sea and push on his waterlogged stomach to get him breathing again, to his brothers' annoyance.

Come science class, Sanji did seem to take an interest in that...until he started making friends with a baby turtle, which irritated Yonji so much, he started attacking the defenseless reptile out of spite. Sanji didn't take this very well, so he attempted to fight his younger quadruplet brother, but Yonji only punched him in the face once, and it was over, which made Ichiji, Niji, and a (reluctant) Reiju to laugh at him again, but at least his turtle friend came to check on him to make sure he was all right.

Then there was swordfighting class, where Sanji attempted to best Niji at swordplay...but his wooden sword broke the moment it hit his head, while Niji easily pummeled poor Sanji into submission. Reiju did seem concerned for her second youngest brother, but in order to keep up appearances, she just laughed along with Yonji and Ichiji. Finally, one of the soldiers had to take Niji away from Sanji to keep him from beating him to death.

All this time, Judge grew more and more disappointed with Sanji, wondering why he was not making any progress like his siblings, so he asked one of the scientists.

"Why is Sanji so weak?" Judge asked. "He lags far behind the others' scores."

"Well, my lord, we have his test results, right here," said the scientist as he held up a clipboard "Reiju, Ichij, Niji, and Yonji are all making excellent progress. Their exoskeletons are developing quite well. The numbers say their resilience and strength are equivalent to full-grown men...but Sanji...well...this is a delicate thing to say, but I'm afraid he must be considered a failure."

"What?!" Judge questioned in shock.

"The manipulation of his D.N.A. should have worked for all four of the Vinsmoke sons," said the scientist. "And yet, somehow, Sanji is no different than the way he was born..."

"Are you saying...?!" Judge whispered.

"I'm afraid that Sanji," the scientsist said, grimly, "is nothing more than your average human boy."

Hearing that caused Judge to growl in frustration. This whole time...his second youngest son was nothing more than a normal human being. What a disgrace.

 _'Sora...damn you...!'_ he thought.

XXX

 **Squeak-squeak!** A little mouse squeaked as it came scurrying out of its hole before it came upon a plate full of hot fried rice. Squeaking in delight, the hungry little rodent started to nibble on the rice, but then spotted Sanji, who smiled at him in greeting.

"Hi, Camembert!" Sanji greeted the mouse. "I made that rice for you! Go on, eat up!"

(A/N: Yes, I gave the mouse a name.)

Camembert was all too eager to oblige, for he began to chow down on the rice.

"How is it, Camembert?" Sanji asked. "Is it good?"

 _'It is!'_ thought Camembert. _'Thank you, Sanji!'_

"SANJI!"

"AAH!" Sanji yelped as he tried to hide Camembert.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?!" Judge questioned as he came storming in. "Are you cooking for rats, again, boy?!"

"He's not a rat, he's a mouse!" Sanji argued. "And his name is Camembert!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that royalty does not serve?!" Judge boomed.

"But...but Father, I was just-" Sanji started.

"Your mother is dead, Sanji!" Judge barked. "Now stop chasing her shadow! Unlike your siblings, you have no talent by birth!"

"...Father...!" Sanji whispered, hurt by his words.

"Therefore, you must work ten times, a HUNDRED times, to make up the difference!" Judge demanded. "You are a piece of my plan to restore Germa to glory! Do not let me down!"

With that, he grabbed the rice, as well as poor little Camembert, out the window!

"Camembert!" Sanji cried.

"Don't ever cook, again, Sanji," Judge growled as he turned and walked out, leaving the poor boy in tears.

As the days went on, Sanji's rigorous training continued, but still, he made no progress whatsoever as his brothers kept pummeling. Even Goji got in on torturing the poor boy by chasing him and nearly mauling him to death, but Judge would do nothing to stop it. Still, Sanji showed no results of strengthening.

As Sanji sat in his room, sulking, Reiju was busy tending to his injuries.

"I'm sorry about the way Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji treat you, Sanji," said Reiju.

"You don't seem sorry," Sanji said as he glared at her. "You always laugh at me with them."

"Only because I don't want to get teased by them, either," said Reiju. "As long as they don't figure out I'm helping you in secret, it's fine."

"Hmph..." Sanji scoffed, but Reiju kept bandaging his forehead, anyway.

Eventually, he was back to training with his siblings, again, but still, he showed no progress in gaining the superhuman strength that they had.

"A total lack of future promise," Judge mused as he watched Sanji out in the training field. "What a total waste of life."

And so, Judge decided that in order to wipe off this...embarrassment from his life, he decided to do away with Sanji by making it seem like he had died in an unfortunate boating accident and even forming a fake funeral, which caused the Germa soldiers to weep for the loss of one of their future rulers.

"So he's dead, huh?" Niji asked.

"All the better for us!" Yonji smirked.

"Yeah, who needs him?" Ichiji asked. "Right, Reiju?"

"Heheheh...yeah," Reiju agreed before she looked off to the side in concern.

 _'What did Father really do with you, Sanji?'_ she thought.

XXX

Down in Germa's dungeons...it was revealed that Sanji had been locked away in a cell...his face covered by an iron mask.

"Hey! Wait, you guys!" he called. "Why did you put me in here?! Let me out! It's scary in here!"

But the soldiers did not heed his cries and only walked away.

"Father!" Sanji called. "Father, where are you?! Help me! I'll die in here!"

"Sorry," said the soldier, coldly. "This was actually His Majesty's decision. He wants to make it so that you were never born to begin with."

"W...what?!" Sanji asked with teary eyes. "Father...why?! Father! Let me out of here! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I was born a weakling! Please let me out! HELP ME, FATHER! HELP ME~!"

But alas, Sanji's cries for help went unheard...all throughout the night.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Cracker: So you're going to face me, eh?

Nami: Damn right I am!

Reiju: *has Aika all dressed up in a different dress* There now. That's much better, isn't it?

Aika: ...Why don't you ever help Sanji?

Reiju: ... ... ... *looks down in shame*

Next time: **To the East Blue**

* * *

I can't believe that the arc is actually over, and here I am doing one of the worst parts of it, still.

I feel ashamed. TT^TT

Well, hopefully, I'll be able to update a little faster, now.

Review, please!


	19. To the East Blue

**Ch. 19- To the East Blue**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

In the Seducing Woods, Nami glared as she found herself in a serious predicament. Luffy had still not recovered from using Gear Fourth, and she, along with Blizzard and King Baum were left under the threat of Cracker, who glowered up at them while sitting on a dead Tree Homie.

"Well?" he asked. "What's it gonna be?!"

Nami glanced back and forth between Luffy, a worried Blizzard, and then Cracker, gripping her Sorcery Clima-Tact in her hands from the intensity of the situation. On the hand, she was afraid like she didn't know what...but on the other hand, Luffy was defenseless and he was in no condition to fight. That's when Nami put on a serious expression. No matter what kind of dangers she may face, she followed only one creed: the Straw Hats never abandon their own, including their captain. With that, she looked up at Blizzard, who blinked at her, and that's when she said something that really took him by surprise.

"Blizzard, guard Luffy...I'll deal with this guy myself."

 _'WHAT?!'_ Blizzard thought in shock. _'ARE YOU INSANE, WOMAN?!'_

"N...Nami...wait...!" Luffy whispered as he tried to reach out and stop her, but his words went unheeded, for Nami jumped out of King Baum's mouth and glared at Cracker.

"W-what are you doing?!" King Baum questioned. "Clearly, you're no match for Master Cracker!"

"I'm going to keep him busy," said Nami, "and while I've got him distracted, you guys make a run for it!"

 _'Nami, no!'_ Blizzard cried, mentally. _'You can't be serious about this! I know you can't understand me, but this is clearly a bad idea!'_

"King Baum!" Nami ordered. "Take Luffy somewhere safe! And Blizzard, you better make sure they do their job!"

Blizzard gulped nervously while the navigator turned to face Cracker, who had an amused grin.

"Don't tell me," he said. "You're gonna fight me, girl?"

"Don't underestimate me," said Nami. "I may be small and cute, but I can still break your kneecaps!"

 _'Chopper was right, though,'_ she thought. _'Our first mistake was underestimating these people!'_

"Fine," Cracker shrugged as he stood up. "Since Straw Hat's out of commission, you'll have to do for now."

"King Baum! Blizzard! Get Luffy outta here!" Nami ordered.

"R-right! Let's go- _ju_!" King Baum exclaimed as he and the homies made a break for it.

 _'Nami! No!'_ Blizzard cried out, mentally, while Cracker ordered two of his Biscuit Soldiers at Nami, who pointed her Sorcery Clima-Tact at them.

"Gust Sword!" she shouted as she pushed them back with a gust of pressurized wind. However, it seems that Blizzard's problems were only just starting, for soon, more Biscuit Soldiers appeared, much to his ire.

 _'Oh, great!'_ Blizzard thought as he prepared to go out and fight. _'Now I gotta deal with these chumps!'_

"Weather Egg!"

Soon, an egg-like object appeared over the Biscuit Soldiers and cracked open, revealing black clouds which crackled with lightning.

"And now...THUNDERBREED TEMPO!" Nami called out as she swung the Sorcery Clima-Tact downward, causing the Biscuit Soldiers to be struck down by lightning bolts! "Go on, you guys! Get moving, or else!"

"R-right!" King Baum answered as he, Blizzard, and the homies all carried Luffy away, leaving Nami to face Cracker...alone.

"Focus on me, you bastard!" Nami called out to Cracker and his Biscuit Soldiers. "Your opponent is right here!" She then gasped in horror when she saw the Biscuit Soldiers stand right up, smoking somewhat, but otherwise unharmed. "W-what the-?! There's not a scratch on any of them!"

"Not too bad a skill, there!" Cracker said, mockingly. "However, all you did was give my Biscuit Soldiers a rather pleasant aroma!"

 _'Okay...I think I'm in trouble...!'_ Nami thought, worriedly. _'I wish Zoro had gone with us!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Germa, Aika was being brought to her room to change into something a little more classy for when they had to meet with Big Mom. Unfortunately for the guard who was escorting her, she wasn't making it easy for him. Aika growled as she bit the arm of one of the guards, who was trying to get her to let go, but she wouldn't let go, but instead growled viciously as she kept her teeth clenched in the guard's arm.

"Dammit!" cursed the guard as he tried to pull Aika off. "Let go, will you?!"

"Take me back to Sanji!" Aika yelled as she kept biting.

"Rrrgh...what is with this kid's teeth?!" the guard questioned as he kept trying to pull Aika off his arm.

"Ahem!"

The guard suddenly looked up to see Reiju and Rokuji, the former glaring at the guard with her arms crossed.

"Oh! L-Lady Reiju!" the guard exclaimed.

"Miss Reiju?" Aika asked in surprise.

"I'll take care of the girl," said Reiju. "Return to your post."

"Yes, ma'am!" the guard saluted as he put Aika down on the floor, causing the girl to look up at Reiju, nervously, but the pink-haired Germa princess smiled as she gently pet her on the head.

"The men around here have no clue how to treat a lady, do they?" Reiju asked, causing Aika to giggle. "Come along...let's get you into something a little more classy, hmm?"

"Okay, Miss Reiju," said Aika as Reiju took her by the hand and took her into the room where she and Sanji were staying while Rokuji followed after them.

XXX

A while later, Reiju had Aika dressed up a black dress with dark red polka dots and a frilly lace at the rim and had just placed a mahogany hair band on top of her head. Rokuji only sat nearby, various linens and robes thrown on top of him, and yet he didn't seem to mind. He just sat there with that usual nonchalant look.

"There, now," said Reiju as she gently brushed Aika's hair. "That's much better, isn't it? We must all look our best for Big Mom. She is the ruler of Whole Cake Island, you know."

"...Uh-huh," Aika nodded, but Reiju noticed the distance in her voice, causing her to blink in concern.

"...You're worried about Sanji, aren't you?" asked Reiju.

"...Yeah," Aika replied.

"I can tell that you both have a very special bond," said Reiju. "I think it's sweet, the way he looks after you."

"...Miss Reiju?" Aika asked. "You seem to care about Sanji, too."

"Well, of course," Reiju replied. "He is my second youngest brother, after all."

"Then...how come you won't help him?" asked Aika, causing Reiju to gasp silently...but then she heaved a sigh.

"Look," Reiju began, "I know this is...hard for a child like you to understand, but...Sanji had no choice but to come back. I would like to help him, believe me...but I can't."

"...Why can't you?" Aika asked.

"...Because I already helped him, before," Reiju answered as she looked out a nearby window.

 _Flashback_ ; _13 years ago_

It was just another day in Germa Kingdom. One of the guards was headed down towards the dungeons with a covered tray. He then lifted up the napkin, revealing a dish of nice, grilled steak with onions and vegetables, a loaf of bread, and some water. The cooks were always confused as to why they always cooked these fancy meals, and yet had no idea who they were meant for. There was no one in the guest chamber, and Judge and the rest of his children had already had their meals.

The gossiping staff in the kitchen would often ask who it was for, like a foreign dignitary that Judge might have been harboring, or some pretty woman. Some would even say they heard screaming come from the dungeons, below, but the head chef told them to mind their own business. If Judge had ordered them to cook, then that's what they would do.

Little did they realize that someone was indeed in the dungeons: the 3rd Prince of Germa, young Vinsmoke Sanji. It had been six months since his "death", and in that time, the Germa soldiers would take the well-cooked meals to him in order to keep him alive. Of course, they would remove the mouth guard to his mouth so he could eat, but even then, Sanji couldn't help but hear the outside world going beyond the dungeons. He could still hear his siblings, out in the training yard...and Judge continuously praising them for their success.

Just once, Sanji wished that he could earn his father's praise...but without having to fight or show superhuman abilities. If only there was a way he could appeal to him...the way he appealed to someone else. Someone who truly loved him for who he was.

 _(Flashback within flashback)_

"OW!" cried Sanji, having accidentally cut his finger with a knife.

"Oh, dear! Master Sanji!" cried the head chef. "Your father had ordered me to keep you out of the kitchen!"

"N-no! It's fine!" Sanji said. "Just...get me some bandages."

"...If...if you insist, milord," said the head chef.

After a while (and several more bandages on his fingers), Sanji had finally finished his...concoction: a lunchbox made with grilled fish, scrambled eggs, and sliced bananas. It was clear that back then, Sanji was not the skilled chef he is, today. Nonetheless, he seemed proud of his creation before he closed it, tied it up, put it in a basket, then strapped said-basket to his back, put on a raincoat, and finally held an umbrella...as he ventured out into the cold, pouring rain.

"Wait, Master Sanji!" called one of the Germa soldiers. "Are you sure about going on, alone?! The infirmary is the very last wing! It's a long walk in this rainstorm!"

"I don't care!" Sanji replied. "I'm going, so don't follow me! And don't tell Father, either!"

Of course, as soon as he took that first step forward, he ended up slipping in the rain. Nonetheless, he continued walking, even as other people took shelter from the weather. As Sanji continued on his little quest, a hungry dog that had gotten loose from its chain pursued him for the lunchbox Sanji was carrying, and the poor boy did get bit, but he refused to relinquish the meal. Eventually, the dog gave up and went to find a meal, elsewhere.

After a long, harrowing journey through the rain, Sanji finally made it to the infirmary on the other side of Germa Kingdom, where he was greeted by a stout maid named Epony, who, needless to say, was shocked to see the poor child walking alone in the rain.

"Young Master Sanji!" she exclaimed. "Did you come here, all by yourself?!"

Sanji sniffled and nodded his head.

"Well don't just stand there, child!" Epony cried as she urged him inside. "Come inside before you catch your death of cold!"

Soon, Sanji was out of the rain and wearing some nice, dry clothes. That's when Epony noticed the lunchbox that the child had brought.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked it up. "A lunchbox?"

"Uh-huh," Sanji nodded. "It's for...Mother."

Epony gasped silently at this, but then looked down at the lunchbox...which had been absolutely soiled. It didn't even look like it was even edible, anymore.

"Err...Master Sanji," said Epony. "I'm sure you meant well, but...if this makes Her Majesty sick to her stomach..."

Sanji blinked up at Epony, sadly, causing her stomach to drop with guilt.

"Well..." said Epony, "perhaps it tastes better than it looks!"

Of course, she was soon proven wrong when she took a little taste...only to gag and cough.

"AH! EPONY!" cried Sanji.

"Epony?" a voice called. "Is that Sanji? Tell him to come in!"

"Oh!" Epony exclaimed. "R-right away, Your Majesty!"

Soon, Sanji entered a room where he found a slender, blonde-haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a hospital gown as she sat up on a bed. She had several IV tubes attached to her wrist, but she had this smile on her face, like everything was right with the world.

 **VINSMOKE FAMILY MATRIARCH**

 **VINSMOKE SORA**

"Mother!" Sanji cheered as he ran up and hugged Sora, causing her to chuckle.

"It's so good to see you, again, Sanji," Sora said. "Although, you do know that your Father's going to be angry at you."

"Never stopped me before," said Sanji, causing Sora to smile at him.

"So...what did you make for me, today?" Sora asked.

"...Umm..." Sanji muttered as he glanced over to a well-made lunchbox full of steak, fish, sushi, and fried rice. "I...I made...that...for you."

Sora's smile fell and she gave her son an inquisitive look, and Sanji knew right away that she had just caught him lying, causing him to sigh.

"Okay...I didn't make that," said Sanji. "The truth is...I made you something else, and Epony told me to give you this fancy lunchbox instead and-"

"Ah!" Sora interjected. "Say no more...Epony!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty?" asked Epony.

"I know what you were trying to do," Sora began, "but please stop it. I want to eat what Sanji made for me."

"Oh!" Epony exclaimed. "Well...about that...it was so...messy and unsightly, so...I threw it in the garbage."

After fishing said-meal out of the trash, Sora was present with Sanji's...less than presentable lunchbox. It was gunky and it smelled so horrid, that it seemed that not even the hungriest rat would want to eat it. Nonetheless, she did seem rather pleased as she held up a fork.

"How lovely!" Sora exclaimed. "It looks like...scrambled eggs, fish, and...bananas?"

"...I'm sorry, Mother," Sanji apologized. "I really messed up! I tripped and I fell in the rain...and I dropped it in the mud! And then a dog tried to eat it! So...I guess some rain got on it."

"Hmm..." Sora hummed. "Well, let's see how it tastes!" She then proceeded to take a bite, which caused both Sanji and Epony to cringe, thinking she would probably vomit it up...but instead, she smiled and continued to eat the whole thing until there was nothing left of it!

"Aah!" she sighed. "Yummy!"

"R-really?!" Sanji asked.

"...Unbelievable...!" Epony whispered as she watched Sanji run up and hug his mother, once more, the two laughing together like mother and son should.

"Sanji...I would love to have another one of your homecooked meals," said Sora. "Please, won't you cook for me, again?"

"...Yeah!" Sanji answered. "I'd definitely cook for you, again, Mother!"

Sadly, it seemed that neither Sanji nor Sora would get their wish, for the latter had finally passed away from the mysterious illness that had been afflicting her. It was a sad day...and yet, Judge, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Goji showed no sadness, but instead simply turned and left Sora's tombstone. As for Sanji and Reiju...they both grew teary-eyed once Judge, their brothers, and the family dog had left them alone.

 _(Flashback within flashback end)_

Sanji quietly cut his bread into four even pieces, then began to eat them, one-by-one. Then one day, he made a strange request to one of the guards: he asked for things such as a cookbook and some utensils. Though bewildered, the guard willingly gave Sanji the things he asked for. As Sanji began reading about recipes and which knives and plates to use in a kitchen when serving a meal, he spotted something in the book that he was reading that caught his attention.

"...All...Blue?" Sanji read. "What's that?"

Eventually, even the dungeons could not keep Sanji safe from his brothers, for one day, they decided to follow one of the guards to see where he was going. Sure enough, once they realized that Sanji was locked up in the dungeons, they wasted no time in unlocking the cell and beating him to no end, continuously reminding him that he was nothing more than a failure in the family. They even thought that if they beat Sanji to the point of death, then perhaps Judge would praise them, even more.

Of course, Reiju didn't approve of this, at all, and continued to tend to her brother's wounds once Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji had finished pummeling him.

"Listen!" Reiju told him as she put a bandage on Sanji's nose. "Don't think I'm on your side, here! I told you before, I don't wanna get involved!"

"Then why are you helping me?" Sanji asked.

"Because even I can't stand seeing you like this," said Reiju. "Look...those three are Father's ideal soldiers. They have absolutely no emotions, such as pity or sympathy or sadness. They successfully augmented my body, too...but that's the only thing that makes us different. I still have my emotions."

"... ... ..." Sanji only looked down at the floor.

"Oh, one more thing," said Reiju. "We're about to climb up the Red Line, soon. We're going to be fighting a few wars in the East Blue."

"The...the East Blue?" asked Sanji...but then, the whole dungeons shook, and suddenly, it was like the room tilted backwards, and Sanji ended up falling down on the cell doors...and outside, it was soon revealed why: the giant Germa Snails were slithering up the Red Line.

 **"Now beginning travel in the direction of the East Blue! Estimated arrival time is three weeks."**

During that time, Sanji's brothers continued to torment him. One time, they even came and beat him with a couple of steel bats, and it left Sanji with a nearly broken wrist. Once again, it was up to Reiju to tend to his injuries.

"...Hey, Reiju," said Sanji.

"What now, Sanji?" asked Reiju in slight annoyance.

"I...I wanna be a cook when I grow up!" declared Sanji.

"Ugh...this again?!" Reijue questioned. "I thought I told you never to tell me these things!"

Eventually, Germa 66 had finally arrived in the East Blue, and the first place that came under attack was a land known as Kojia, who, needless to say, were shocked to learn that the legendary Germa 66 was not a myth at all. Nonetheless, Judge ordered for their immediate destruction.

"Reiju," Sanji said with tears falling out of his eyes and even out of his mask, "if I can escape here...in the East Blue...then I'll have to see Father's face again!"

Reiju tensed up as she watched her brother cry...and not long after, she found herself tearing up, as well, but she quickly wiped her eyes and grabbed the bars of the cell.

"Stand back, Sanji," she told him, and once he did, she gave a good yank on the bars, which caused them to bend just wide enough for Sanji to slip through!

"R-Reiju, what are you-" Sanji started.

"You won't be able to get a second chance, you know!" Reiju shouted. "You better screw this up!"

Sanji gasped, realizing that his sister was right, before he quickly got up, ran out gap in the bars, and headed up the stairs. Outside, the battle between Kojia and Germa still raged...and it seemed that Kojia was no match for Germa's scientific military might. The castle was soon laid under seige by Germa's men.

As this was going on, Sanji had managed to find the key to unlock his iron mask...but not without getting spotted.

"What do you think you're doing over there?!"

Sanji gasped as he turned around...and he saw Judge, glowering at him with fierce intensity.

"Sanji..." Judge muttered. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I...I..." Sanji stammered before he glared at his biological father. "I'm leaving this country...so don't try and stop me!"

"...I see that putting you in the dungeons has given you an impertinent mouth," Judge mused. "An ordinary little boy like you could never survive in the East Blue, or any sea for that matter! You will surely die."

"So what?!" Sanji asked as he pointed a knife at Judge. "You can't stop me!"

"On the contrary," Judge started, "I'd actually appreciate it."

"W...what...?" Sanji asked with stunned tears in his eyes.

"I suppose I am fallibly human, as well," Judge answered. "Too soft and sentimental...to dispose of my second youngest son...even if he is a failure...but if you were to disappear of your own volition, then no, I will not stop you, at all. Take the key to that iron mask and leave."

Sanji only sniffed, completely and utterly devastated that his own father thought of him in such a way.

"However," Judge started, "as your Father, I have but one final request from you, Sanji. Never, EVER mention to anyone the fact that I am your Father! It is nothing but a black mark on my success...my secret shame...do you understand me?"

"...I...I...!" Sanji whispered before he glared up at Judge. "I hate you...! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOU!"

Somewhere down below...Reiju was covering her face...sniffling and shaking as she heard her brother's sobs.

XXX

Outside, at the harbor, Reiju and Sanji had made it out and found some passenger ships at the docks. Thankfully, they had been left alone due to being a part of the contract Germa had, and therefore were just unfortunate to just be there.

That's when Reiju spotted a ship called _The Orbit_.

"You see that ship there, Sanji?" Reiju asked. "Hurry and board it!"

"Ugh...guh...!" Sanji sobbed.

"And stop your crying!" Reiju demanded as she put her hands on his shoulders. "You have to be a man, now! Do you understand me?! Leave this place and don't ever come back!"

"Y...yeah...!" Sanji nodded as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"...Listen to me, Sanji," Reiju said as her eyes began to tear up again. "The sea is a vast place! Someday...somewhere out there, you'll find people who will be nothing but good to you, do you hear me?!"

"Y...yeah!" Sanji answered.

"Now run!" Reiju shouted. "Run and don't look back!"

With that, Sanji turned and made a beeline for _The Orbit_...and as he did, Reiju sighed as she watched him go.

"...Good luck, Sanji," she whispered, "and...goodbye..."

 _Flashback end_

"Miss Reiju?" Aika asked as she looked up at Reiju. "Are you crying?"

Reiju gasped silently as she wiped her eyes, and upon feeling the wetness that formed underneath, she realized that she had indeed been crying.

 _"Something troubles you, milady?"_ Rokuji asked.

"...No," said Reiju. "I...I suppose I was just thinking about something."

Aika blinked up at Reiju, worriedly, but the pink-haired woman only smiled and gently pet her hair.

"Don't you worry about it, little one," she said. "Now, I think my brothers have finished pummeling Sanji by now, so I think I'll go get him. In the meantime, why don't you wait here?"

"...Okay," said Aika as Reiju left.

"Rokuji, watch the girl," she ordered.

"Yes, milady," Rokuji replied as Reiju walked out.

"...Hey, Roku," said Aika. "Do you like to get your fur braided?"

Rokuji's eyes went wide before he glanced up at Aika, who smiled at him, eagerly.

 _'...Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ thought Rokuji as he began to sweat, nervously.

XXX

Back in the Seducing Woods...it had become apparent that Nami had Nami had gotten much more than she had bargain. Of course, she knew that, but the least she could do was keep him at bay long enough for Luffy to regain his Haki. She had spent a good while, dodging the attacks from his Biscuit Soldiers, but eventually, one of them had managed to get a good hit to her thigh, forcing her to her knees. It was enough for Cracker to cackle at her as he sat up.

"You're quite nimble, I'll give you that much," said Cracker.

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Nami panted.

"Tell me," Cracker began, "is the 3rd Son of Germa really that important to you? I just can't wrap my head around it! Clearly, if you oppose Mama, you'll be killed! Is he really worth risking your lives over?!"

"...Do you really wanna know?" Nami asked. "Truthfully...I don't think you'll ever understand."

"What's that?" Cracker asked.

"Sure, Sanji can be a bit of an idiot," Nami began, "and sometimes, he can be a pervert, even with his girlfriend, and he can be annoying, too! But he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect us! So if he's in trouble, then it's our turn to risk our lives and help him! That's just how we Straw Hats are!"

"Oh, really?" Cracker asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Boy...I could learn a whole lot from you."

"Just come at me, already!" Nami ordered as she forced herself to stand. "I'm not afraid a coward who only lets his puppets do all his dirty work for him!"

A vein appeared on Cracker's forehead, causing him to glare at Nami before he stood up on his feet.

"Trying to provoke me, are you?" he asked. "Well, it worked. I'll fight you, wench. I may not like pain, but I highly doubt you'll even be able to beat me!"

With that, he charged at Nami, who held up her Sorcery Clima-Tact.

"Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" Nami shouted as she swung a chain of Thundercloud Weather Balls at Cracker. Unfortunately, the Biscuit Soldiers blocked her attack, and this allowed Cracker to lunge at Nami, who gasped as she tried to block his strike, but alas, her staff ended getting knocked out of her hand while Cracker pinned her to the ground!

"Oh, no!" Nami cried as Cracker pointed _Pretzel_ at her throat.

"I think I'm going to enjoy torturing you before I kill you, girl," said Cracker as he slowly pressed the blade against Nami's throat, the end pricking her skin and causing a tiny drop of blood to form...but then...

"Don't...touch..."

"Huh?" Cracker muttered as he looked up...only for a fist to connect with his jaw, which soon sent him flying!

"MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Cracker grunted as he stuck his sword in the ground to keep himself from flying further before he looked up and locked eyes with his original target.

"...Straw Hat...!" he hissed, and sure enough, there was Luffy, in Gear Second mode, while Blizzard ran up to help Nami to her feet.

"Sorry it took so long, Nami," Luffy said, while Nami sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I'll leave the rest to you, okay?"

"Don't worry about a thing," Luffy replied as he cracked his knuckles. "This time, I'll take him out for sure!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Sanji: *his face is swollen from getting beat up*

Reiju: ...Oh, dear. Why did you ever come back, Sanji?

Luffy: *his stomach grumbles* Uh-oh...I'm getting hungry.

Blizzard: _You have GOT to be kidding!_

Cracker: As if you could eat my biscuits!

Nami: Maybe not as they are!

*A while later*

Luffy: *has gotten REALLY fat* Uuuuuugghh...I don't...feel so good... **URRP!**

Blizzard: _Jeez...I actually feel sorry for the poor guy..._

Next time: **The Power of a Full Stomach**

* * *

Finally updated this, and the next one is Friday.

Review, please! *goes to bed and snores*


	20. The Power of a Full Stomach

**Ch. 20- The Power of a Full Stomach**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

In the cloning room...

"This is terrible!"

"Sir Sanji! Are you all right?!"

"Say something!"

Sanji was lying on the ground...his face terribly bruised, bloody, and swollen after his brothers beat him so viciously...just like they did when they were children. It almost looked like he was barely alive. As the doctors tried to tend to him, it was at that moment that Reiju appeared.

"Stand aside," she ordered.

"O-oh!" stammered one of the doctors. "Lady Reiju, it's you! We were just about to treat his-"

"I said stand aside!" Reiju ordered, causing the doctors to flee in fright. Then she sighed as she approached Sanji, looking down upon his pitiful condition.

"...B...Beidu..." Sanji muttered, weakly. He sounded like he was trying to say Reiju's name, but because his lips and cheeks were so badly swollen, he could barely get his words out.

"...Good grief," Reiju said. "Is this how you want to present yourself to your fiancé? All you had to do was abandon your boss from a restaurant you used to work at and you wouldn't have to go through any of this. I know this sounds like a stupid question...but I have to ask: why would you come back to a place that you never wanted to remember...Sanji?"

Sanji didn't answer, but instead looked away from his sister, who shook her head.

"Get up," she said. "Aika is waiting for you in your room."

XXX

Luffy was finally back in action after what felt like the longest ten minutes ever (not counting Dressrosa, of course). However, it was not time to breath a sigh of relief, just yet, for Cracker still had to be dealt with. Thankfully, though, Luffy would be able to finally deal with him, once and for all, and Blizzard even stood as backup, just in case.

Cracker growled as he wiped some blood off his lip from when Luffy punched him earlier.

"Damn brat," he cursed before he grinned. "But then again, you probably didn't pick a fight with Mama for nothing, boy."

"Haa...haa...haa..." Luffy panted before he took a fighting stance.

"Luffy..." Nami said in concern.

 _"Luffy...are you sure you can keep fighting?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy answered as the Biscuit Soldiers began to advance. "Nami!"

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"Get inside that tree guy, again!" Luffy answered as he pointed behind himself.

"EH?!" the Homies questioned in horror, particularly King Baum.

"Right!" Nami nodded before she gave that same wicked grin at the Homies while holding up Lola's Vivre Card. While the orange-haired navigator went back to her hiding place, Blizzard stepped forward to challenge the Biscuit Soldiers alongside Luffy.

 _"Okay, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"He may be the son of one of the Four Emperors, but's not gonna stop us, right?"_

"Right!" Luffy replied. "Let's do this!"

But then... **gluuuuuuurrrggh...!**

 _"Oh, no..."_ Blizzard bemoaned. _"Don't tell me...!"_

"Uh..." Luffy muttered before he put his hands over his stomach. "Uh-oh...I'm getting hungry."

 _"Are you kidding me, right now?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Of all the times to get hungry, why now?!"_

"Forward, Biscuit Soldiers!" Cracker ordered, causing the Biscuit Soldiers to advance toward the two Straw Hats, who narrowly avoided getting hit by one of their swords. Then, Cracker started making even more Biscuit Soldiers, outnumbering the captain-and-dog duo 20 to 2. Before they realized it, both Luffy and Blizzard were surrounded by the Biscuit Soldiers with no way to go.

"Straw Hat...White Wolf..." Cracker said. "First, I'll torment you both slowly...and then I'll kill you." He then glared at Nami and King Baum, the former hiding in the latter's mouth. "And that goes double for you, King Baum, and your little friends!"

"But...but Master Cracker- _ju_!" King Baum protested. "I told you, I didn't want anything to do with this!"

"No excuses!" Cracker barked.

 _"Luffy...any ideas, here?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Seriously, what are we gonna do?"_

"I don't know," Luffy answered as his stomach rumbled. "I'm too hungry to think!"

Just then, his nose twitched as it caught a strange...yet delicious aroma.

"...Is that...?" he asked before he looked back and saw some biscuits lying on the ground from when he punched Cracker and broke some of his Biscuit Soldiers. Cracker seemed confused at first, as did Nami and Blizzard, but then it soon became clear what Luffy was thinking when he picked up one of the biscuits and tried to bite into it, and yet, he couldn't even make a tiny chip in them.

"Dammit," Luffy cursed. "They're too hard!"

Cracker soon broke into laughter at this.

"Are you serious, right now?!" he asked. "You fool...you can't eat my biscuits! They're as hard as iron! You couldn't even make so much as a dent in them, before! They're not your common teatime biscuits, you know!"

"...Wait a minute!" Nami exclaimed. "Of course! They're biscuits!" That's when she held up her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "Weather Egg!"

 **POP!** A Weather Egg soon appeared at the end of the baton before Nami tossed out into the air, where it soon hatched to reveal a giant, black cloud.

"And now...Rain Spark!" Nami called out, and soon after, a downpour of rain began to fall upon Luffy, Blizzard, Cracker, and the Biscuit Soldiers.

"You think a little rain is going to stop me?!" Cracker asked before he moved his hand forward. "Biscuit Soldiers, attack!"

On that, the Biscuit Soldiers charged at Luffy and Blizzard, who both braced themselves as they raised their swords at them, but then, to their surprise, their blades crumbled to pieces as they made contact! Of course, it did send them tumbling a little, but it didn't hurt them.

"Wait, what happened?" Luffy asked.

 _"Their swords...they crumbled!"_ Blizzard answered.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "They're not those same Biscuit Soldiers anymore! They've been softened up by the rain!"

 _"Of course!"_ Blizzard exclaimed. _"Even if they're hard as iron, they're still biscuits, and they get soft when they're wet!"_

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy asked before he turned to the Biscuit Soldiers with a smirk. "Well...let's see if it worked! Let's go, Blizzard!"

 _"You got it, Luffy!"_ Blizzard replied as he and Luffy charged at the Biscuit Soldiers.

"All right! Now Gum-Gum...GATLING!" Luffy shouted as he began to unleash a flurry of punches at the Biscuit Soldiers, which soon shattered into pieces upon impact! "Yes! It worked!"

 _"Iron...BULLET FANG!"_ Blizzard shouted as he ran at full speed, taking off like a gunshot before he bit through five more Biscuit Soldiers! _"Oh, yeah!"_

"Rrrrgh...!" Cracker growled. "Don't think you've won yet, you fools!" He then began to clap his hands, causing the Biscuit Soldiers to rebuild themselves...but that didn't seem to deter Luffy at all, for he hungrily licked his lips as drool dribbled down his chin.

"It's chow time!" he exclaimed before he jumped at one of the Biscuit Soldiers and began to chomp on him, devouring him in a matter of mere seconds.

"All right, Luffy!" Nami cheered.

 _"I never thought I'd say this,"_ Blizzard began, _"but for once, your appetite actually came in handy!"_

"Mmm...yummy!" Luffy exclaimed. "So nice and crunchy!"

"Impossible!" King Baum cried. "He's eating Master Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers like they're common treats- _ju_!"

"You...you glutton!" Cracker shouted. "How dare you eat my Biscuit Soldiers like an afternoon snack?!"

"Biscuits are food, dumbass!" Luffy argued as he held some of the Biscuit Soldiers' crumbs.

"That's right, Luffy!" Nami answered. "Once they've been eaten, they can't be turned back to normal, so eat as many as you like!"

"You bet I will!" Luffy replied before he tossed the biscuit crumbs into the air, and they soon landed in his mouth and went down his gullet.

"Stop it! Stop eating them!" Cracker shouted as he began to make more Biscuit Soldiers, but Luffy just kept on eating them, even the ones that were still standing. Hell, one of them was even reduced to a motionless head!

"Aaahh..." Luffy sighed as he patted his pot belly. "That was good...but I still got room for more."

 _"That's a shock,"_ Blizzard smirked, but then, the rain had stopped. _"Uh...uh-oh."_

"Ah, but I'm still hungry~!" Luffy whined.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Quick, follow me! I know a place where I can make the biscuits soft and even improve their flavor!"

"Really?!" Luffy asked in excitement.

 _"What are waiting for?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"Let's get a move on!"_

"Get going, King Baum!" Nami ordered.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" King Baum answered as he and his Homies turned and ran away while Luffy and Blizzard followed after her, the latter carrying some biscuit crumbs in his arms.

XXX

Meanwhile, all throughout Totto Land...mass pandemonium was sweeping the country. Why?

"A little racccoon dog and a bunny rabbit suddenly ran through my mirror!" a woman with messed-up lipstick exclaimed.

"That's what I saw, too!" cried a young man.

"Me, too!" added a male Grizzly Bear Mink.

In the Mirror World...

"RUN FASTER, CARROT! SHE'S COMING!"

"I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAAAAAAAN!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Chopper and Carrot were running throughout Brulee's Mirror World, being chased by the mirror-woman herself as she carried a huge, grisly scythe in her hands. What made it worse was the fact that Chopper and Carrot both had iron balls shackled to their ankles and were forced to carry them.

"Quit running around all my mirrors, you brats!" Brulee shouted.

"Chobro!" Carrot cried. "I can't run like this much longer!"

"LUFFY, HELP US!" Chopper shouted. "AAAAAAAAAHH!"

It seemed that this was going to be a very long night.

XXX

Aika gaped in horror at the sight of Sanji's swollen face, which caused him to look away from her in shame...but then Aika ran up and clutched at Sanji's pant leg, hiding her face in his thigh as tears stung at the corners of her eyes.

"Sanji...!" she whimpered. "What did they do to you?! Look at what happened to your face!"

Sanji didn't speak a single word, while Reiju clutched her arm, looking away, sadly. Even Rokuji (who had gotten his fur braided with little ribbons in them) seemed concerned.

"...If only I was stronger...!" Aika said as she sniffled, only to feel a hand upon her head, which caused her to look at Sanji, who, despite his appearance, tried to give her a reassuring grin.

"Ish...okay...Aika..." he said.

"...Sanji," Aika said.

"Ahem," Reiju cleared her throat. "I...have something that can fix the swelling."

"You do?!" Aika asked.

"Hang on a second," Reiju said as she went a drawer. "It's in here, somewhere...ah, here we are!" She then pulled out like some sort of gelatinous mask.

"What's that?" Sanji asked.

"Sit down, Sanji," Reiju answered, and Sanji sat down in his chair as she went up to him with the mask. "All right, this might sting, so hold very still."

"Just put it on..." Sanji urged, and Reiju slipped it over his swollen faze, causing him to shudder. "Ugh...it's kinda chilly- AAAAGH!"

"Sanji!" Aika cried.

"I told you it might sting," Reiju said.

"Sting?!" Sanji questioned. "It freaking burns!"

That's when Aika gasped and covered her as she covered her mouth.

"Sanji...your face...!" she whispered.

"Huh?" Sanji asked. "What about my face?" He then looked in the mirror and gasped upon seeing that it looked just like new. "Holy crap...! You fixed it, Reiju!" He then gently touched his cheek, only to flinch in pain. "Ow! Well...somewhat."

"It's a special pack that only stops swelling," said Reiju. "It's suppressing the body's proper response so it actually prevents healing, but it's much better than letting your future bride see your hideous, beaten face, isn't it?"

"...Psh..." Sanji scoffed.

"The Charlotte Family never marries into another family to take their name," said Reiju. "You'll be the son-in-law, there, and if they like you, you can lead a happy life."

Sanji sighed as he looked away, and Aika seemed to share his sentiment, which caused Reiju to sigh as well before she went over to them.

"Sanji, why must you keep fighting this?" Reiju asked. "Don't you see? You came back here out of personal responsibility. I told you before...you won't get a second chance."

"I don't wanna get married," Sanji said, "at least not to some girl I never met."

"And you think Princess Vivi of Alabasta still thinks of you?" Reiju inquired. "Sanji...I know it's probably not my place to say this, but...long-distance relationships? They usually don't work. You haven't seen her face in...what, two years, now? Three, at the most? At least if you get married, you'll be with someone you'll see practically everyday!"

"I...I guess I never really thought of that," Sanji muttered.

"Sanji!" Aika said. "You can't seriously be considering that! Even if you do get married, you won't actually be happy, will you?!"

"No! I-I mean, yes! I mean...ugh..." Sanji stammered. "I'm...I'm sorry, Aika...everything's just so...so complicated, now."

"...Sanji..." Aika said, worriedly.

"...How about we change the subject?" asked Reiju. "Sanji, tell me...where was it you learned such chivalry from?"

"What?" Sanji asked.

"You know...with Cosette, when you defended her?" asked Reiju.

"...Oh!" Sanji realized. "Uhh...well..."

Truth be told, it was actually back when Sanji started working at the Baratie with Zeff, Patty, and Carne. They demanded that there weren't enough women as staff members, but Zeff wouldn't hear of it, claiming that he couldn't "kick sense into a woman" and that it's been a golden rule since the time of the dinosaurs. He then told Sanji that if he ever strayed off the path of being a proper man, then he would cut off his...well...unmentionables, as well as slit his own throat.

To Zeff, that was how a parent would own up to his own mistakes, and then told Sanji to never become someone he'd come to hate.

"Well?" Reiju asked. "Where'd you learn it?"

"...It's just...been a golden rule of since the time of the dinosaurs," Sanji replied.

"...Wait...people weren't around when the dinosaurs were alive," said Aika.

"It's just an expression, Aika," Sanji said.

"Anyway, we'll be meeting with Big Mom in a few hours," Reiju said. "You can use this time to get some rest." She then walked out. "Come along, Rokuji."

 _"Yes, milady,"_ said Rokuji as he followed Reiju out.

"...By the way," said Reiju, "who braided your fur?"

 _"The girl did,"_ Rokuji answered. _"It's...kind of growing on me, actually."_

Reiju could only laugh, but meanwhile, Sanji was getting Aika ready for bed, but she kept looking out toward the outside with a worried expression on her face. It didn't take very long for Sanji to realize why.

"...You miss your brother?" Sanji asked.

"...Yeah," Aika said. "I haven't seen him in a while...I hope he and Big Sis Nami are okay...Chopper, Brook, Blizzard, Carrot, and Pedro, too."

"I'm sure he's on his way here," said Sanji. "In the meantime, you better get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

"...Okay," said Aika as she turned and walked to the bed.

XXX

The next morning, in the Seducing Forest...

"Haa...haa...guuuhh... **BUUUUURRP!** Oof..."

Luffy was standing before Cracker and his destroyed Biscuit Soldiers...only now, he was extremely bloated beyond imagining. He stood at at least half the height of King Baum, and he looked like he had grown three more chins from all the gorging. He almost looked like some sort of puffer fish with a little head. Even more unsettling was the groaning noises bellowing from his overstuffed belly.

It had been approximately 11 hours since Luffy and Cracker had begun their fight. Nami even took Luffy to fight at the melon juice river to give the biscuits a better flavor...but now, it seemed that Luffy's stomach was finally reaching its limit. No...perhaps it had hit its limit a long time ago and he had pushed beyond that.

"Uuugh...I don't...feel so good..." Luffy said before he burped again.

 _"Hang in there, Luffy!"_ Blizzard called as he stood inside King Baum's mouth with Nami.

"YOU MORON!" Cracker shouted, although he seemed rather breathless. "Who said you could eat my biscuits?!"

"I told you...biscuits are food!" Luffy shouted, although he did gag for a moment.

"I don't believe this! You...you chowed through all of my Biscuit Soldiers!" Cracker shouted between pants. "You fight...then run, then eat! I'm sick and tired of fighting you!"

"Master Cracker...!" King Baum whispered in shock.

"Maybe his biscuits really are infinite!" Nami cried in disbelief.

"Maybe they are," Luffy began, "but even his stamina has a limit...! There has to be one for him!"

"Don't be stupid!" Cracker shouted. "That's your problem, fool! If you want to keep eating, then keep eating until you burst like a balloon! Then your comrades will finally give up!"

"Well, bring it on, then!" Luffy shouted. "I'll eat up every last one of those biscuist! There's no way I'm giving up, now! I'M GONNA GET SANJI AND MY LITTLE SISTER BACK! **Urrrrp!** Uggggh...oh, my stomach...!"

"Fine then," Cracker said as he clapped his hands. "Have some more biscuits, fresh to order!"

Soon, more Biscuit Soldiers began to appear out of thin air, some holding four swords at once!

"HAHAHAHA!" Cracker laughed. "Eat, Straw Hat, until you finally explode!" He then glared at King Baum. "And believe you me, King Baum, Mama will hear about your treachery and how you helped the enemy!"

"Isn't chopping my branches enough for you?!" asked King Baum. "It's not my fault- _ju_! I told you, this girl is using Lola's Vivre Card against us! In a way, we kind of are following Mama's orders-"

"I told you to save your excuses!" Cracker barked. "The fact of the matter is you still got in my way!" He then pointed at Nami. "And if it weren't for that infernal wench's rain, my fierce, hardy biscuit soldiers wouldn't have softened up into tasty, chewable snacks!"

"Oh, blow it your ass!" Nami argued. "This is a fight between pirates! Just because we figured out your weakness doesn't mean you have to take it on my soldiers, got that?!"

"Your soldiers?!" the Homies questioned.

"Is that a problem?" Nami asked as she glared at them while holding the Vivre Card, again.

"N-no, ma'am! We're sorry!" the Homies cried.

 _'Again, I'm glad I'm not on her bad side,'_ thought Blizzard as he looked over at Luffy. _'Still...this is the most I've ever seen Luffy eat...but it looks like he can barely hold on.'_

"This should end it," Cracker said. "Biscuit Soldiers! Finish Straw Hat and his little friends off!"

On that, the Biscuit Soldiers began to charge.

"Uuuuurrgh..." Luffy groaned before he burped. "I...I guess I got no choice but to eat 'em..." His stomach then gurgled in protest. "Ohh...but I'm already so full...maybe there's a way for me to... **urrrp!** Mm...'scuse me...for me to break them down...without eating them before they reassemble themselves-"

"You better work hard and protect us, Homies!" Nami shouted as she threw another Weather Egg into the air.

"W-wait, Nami!" Luffy cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Listen up, Cracker!" Nami called. "You may be the son of an Emperor, but Luffy's going to be the King of the Pirates, one day! His appetite knows no bounds!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "But Nami...I've been eating all these biscuits all night!"

 _'Yeah! He clearly can't take much more!'_ Blizzard thought.

"Is your stomach really bottomless?!" questioned a Tree Homie.

"Not really...!" Luffy tried to protest.

"Rain Spark!" Nami shouted as the rain began to fall again.

"Dammit!" Cracker cursed as his Biscuit Soldiers started softening. "Not again!"

"Go on, Luffy!" Nami called. "You can do it!"

"Oooooohh...I don't think I can..." Luffy said. "My stomach really hurts, Nami...!"

"Please, Luffy!" Nami urged. "Think about Sanji, and Aika! Don't you wanna see them again?!"

Luffy gasped silently...but then he put on a determined expression.

"...Okay...!" he said before he lunged at one of the Biscuit Soldiers and began to chomp on him. "Hang on, Sanji! Aika! I'm coming, and I don't care if I explode!"

"What wanton gluttony!" shouted King Baum.

XXX

Back at Germa Kingdom...

"Master Sanji!" a guard called as he opened the door and walked in. "It's time to go, milord. We're going to the gift exchange at Whole Cake Chateau."

"...Yeah, we're coming," Sanji answered, now wearing a red cape on his shoulders while Aika sat on the bed, sadly. The cook's face had a look of resignation as he looked down at his wrists.

"...There's...really know way out of this...is there?" Aika asked.

"...No, Aika," Sanji said. "I don't think there is."

"...I see," Aika said, sadly.

"...Come on," Sanji said as he gently took her hand in his own and walked out with her. Soon, the two were sitting in a huge carriage that was being pulled by a giant cat while the Germa soldiers cheered for their rulers.

"Many blessings, Master Sanji!"

"Bon voyage!"

"Enjoy your wedding!"

Despite the seemingly happy atmosphere...it was clear by Sanji's expression that he had finally decided that fighting it just wasn't going to work anymore. As much as he didn't want to admit...he had resigned himself to his fate.

XXX

After a while, Luffy had finished eating all the Biscuit Soldiers...and it looked like he was about to explode at any second.

"Urrrgh...I...I told you guys...I can't eat anymore!" he shouted, although he gagged a bit.

"Finally reached your limit, eh, Straw Hat?" Cracker asked with a wicked smirk.

"I...I'm not gonna...puke up a single bite of these biscuits!" Luffy shouted.

"Then let me slice your stomach open and provide some relief for you!" Cracker shouted as he lunged at Luffy with _Pretzel_ in his hand.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"Watch out!"_

"No way!" Luffy shouted. "I'm ending this, here and now!" He then coated his right arm with Haki and bit into it. "Muscle Balloon!" Soon, he began to blow air into his arm muscles, which caused his entire body to inflate at least twice the size it was before...only now, while his arms and chest looked muscular, his stomach was still incredibly fat.

"Gear Fourth: TANKMAN!" Luffy shouted as he bounced up and down. "Stuffed Version! **URRRRP!** "

"What in the world?!" Nami questioned.

 _"Gear Fourth, again?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"But that's not Boundman! He looks like he can't even move!"_

"Well, this is quite different from that first transformation you did!" Cracker said, although he still sounded exhausted, judging by his panting. "Can you even fight like that, Straw Hat?!"

"Now Honey...PRETZEL!" Cracker shouted as he stabbed his sword into Luffy's engorged belly...only...it didn't pierce his Haki-imbued skin. Instead, it started to sink into it, instead, and before long, Cracker found himself getting sucked in, too!

"W-what the?!" Cracker questioned. "What is this?! Is it hard or soft?!" Then, before he knew it, his whole upper body was being sucked in by Luffy's stomach folds!

 _"Jeez! Talk about sucking in your gut!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Nami!" Luffy called. "Don't use your rain, anymore! Let them stay the way they are!"

"Huh?!" Nami questioned. "Uh...o-okay, if you say so!"

"Now you'll see the power," Luffy started, "of a full stomach! Guuuum...GUUUUUUUM..."

"Ugh...I...I can't get out!" Cracker cried. "What's he going to do?!"

"CANNONBALL!" Luffy shouted as he shot Cracker out of his belly and sent him crashing through his own Biscuit Soldiers. "ENJOY YOUR TRIP TO THE END OF THE NEW WORLD!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cracker screamed as he was sent flying away...leaving all those witnessing the battle gaping in complete and utter shock.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: *is lying on the ground, back to normal size, but also still fat* Uuuuuuugh...my poor tummy...

Nami: We did it! We won!

Pound: Now you've really gone and done it. Linlin's gonna bring a storm upon the whole island, now!

Blizzard: _So what are we gonna do now?_

Luffy: Sanji and Aika...are going to the castle, right? So let's go there...!

A while later...

Luffy: *has shrunken back to regular size* Sanji! I found you!

Aika: Big Brother?!

Sanji: *has a look of hesitation before kicking Luffy in the face* ...Get out of my sight...you lowly sea thugs!

Nami: Sanji?!

Next time: **Vinsmoke Sanji**

* * *

Next comes the chapters that we all hate...

Review, please!


	21. Vinsmoke Sanji

**Ch. 21- Vinsmoke Sanji**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Nami and Blizzard couldn't believe what they had just seen. In fact, everyone in the forest couldn't believe what they had just seen. Luffy, using his own appetite to his advantage, had finally managed to defeat Cracker, one of Big Mom's 3 Sweet Commanders, and sent him flying through several Tree Homies, and even a Hill Homie, right through a house in the Sweets City, and even toward Big Mom's castle!

Speaking of Big Mom, she was sitting in her throne room, excited as two of her servants approached her.

"Mama!" one of them exclaimed. "Two of the Sweet Commanders have arrived! We have General Katakuri and General Smoothie!"

"Mamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "It's been forever since we had all 3 of them together. But where's Cracker? How come he hasn't come back yet?"

 **KRASH!**

A loud crash shook the whole castle, to Big Mom's surprise.

"What in the hell?!" she questioned. "What was that?!"

XXX

In town, everyone gaped in shock upon seeing Cracker, lying unconcious on the ground...but none were more shocked than Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera.

"Oh, no!" Mont-d'Or cried. "Brother!"

"Brother Cracker!" shouted Galette.

"How can this be?!" Mont-d'Or questioned. "Cracker is one of our 3 Sweet Commanders! Who did this?! I'll kill them! All of them!"

"Didn't he go into the Seducing Woods to deal with Straw Hat Luffy and his comrades?" asked Galette.

"Which way did he come fwom?!" asked Opera. "The enemy must be nearby! Straw Ha' Luffy'sh gotta be close!"

"EMERGENCY ALERT!" Mont-d'Or shouted. "Get inside, right now! There's a curfew order! General Cracker's been defeated!"

Upon hearing that, the citizens began to run to their homes in a panic.

XXX

Back in the Seducing Woods, Luffy was lying on the ground, his body shrunken to at least half the size it was, earlier, but still quite fat from eating all those biscuits.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa... **uuurrp!** " he panted before he burped again. "Scuse me..."

"Luffy, are you okay?!" Nami asked as she and Blizzard approached him.

"Ugggggh..." Luffy groaned as his stomach churned. "I don't feel so good."

"Sorry about making you eat more biscuits, Luffy," said Nami as she rubbed Luffy's aching belly.

"Wow, you were amazing!"

The group turned to see Pound coming out from behind a Tree Homie.

"Pound, there you are!" Nami exclaimed. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry," Pound apologized. "I got scared and hid while you guys were fighting. I just assumed you'd lose."

"Well, that's pretty rude of you!" Nami chided.

"Ugh..." Luffy groaned again. "I...I think I ate a lifetime's supply of biscuits."

 _"You sure looked like it, earlier,"_ Blizzard said. _"Actually, now that I take a closer look, you look like you're starting to slim down, already."_

"Gear Fourth burns a lot of calories," Luffy answered.

"Well, in any case," Nami began, "we won! Yahoo! We actually beat one of the Four Emperors' underlings! Isn't that great, you guys?!"

It seemed that nobody actually shared Nami's sentiment. Luffy was lying on the ground, feeling sick to his stomach from eating so much, Pound was shaking in fear, and the Homies were all lamenting about what their punishment might be for helping Nami.

"Oh, come on you guys!" Nami shouted. "At least act excited, will you?! We just beat one of an Emperor's strongest men! Be proud!"

"I...can't get up..." Luffy said.

"What in the world...have we done- _ju?_ " King Baum asked. "We got used in Master Cracker's defeat. It is well known that Mama's Vivre Card holds absoluted power over us Homies...so why you, orange-haired witch?!"

"Oh, is that right?" Nami asked as she looked at the Vivre Card in her fingers. "Well, this thing's value just got more apparent!"

"Yeah, but now you guys are in really big trouble!" Pound cried. "When General Snack was defeated by Urouge, Cracker's forces blotted out the sea with their numbers, and Linlin's rage of vengeance summoned a huge storm!"

"A storm?!" Nami repeated.

"From what I heard," Pound started, "the enemy ships were sunk in the mere blink of an eye! Linlin has the power to control the weather! In her left hand are the lightning clouds of Zeus, and in her right hand is the sun itself, Prometheus! There's no way to stop Big Mom, once she gets in a rage like that! Just take my word for it and get outta here before she hears about this!"

"She can control the weather...?" Nami whispered.

"She wants to get mad, then let her," Luffy said between pants. "I'm the one who should be mad, right now!"

 _"Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked.

"I mean...what the hell is Sanji up to, anyway?!" Luffy questioned. "He just leaves us that note and just up and leaves us without even saying why!"

Nami, though silent, did agree with her captain on that as she remembered that forced smile that Sanji gave her, Chopper, and Brook when he left Zou with Bege.

"We managed to get this far," Luffy continued, "with Pudding's map, but now Pekoms is gone...then Pudding said she'd meet us out on the coast with Sanji, but no one was even there, and we wasted all that time in the forest, too, and we even find out that Aika up and disappeared on us!"

 _"We went back to the Sunny earlier before we came to help you with Cracker,"_ Blizzard said. _"We looked everywhere and it turns out that that Brulee woman was right: Aika's not there, and the Mini Merry's gone, too. She must've gone ashore and gotten herself captured!"_

"Nami," Luffy said. "If they hold that weidding, then that means Sanji won't be one of us, anymore, right? He'll be part of Big Mom's crew!"

"I wonder when the actual ceremony is supposed to be," said Nami. "They said that the Vinsmoke Family was going to the castle, today, where the wedding chapel is. What time is it, now?! We need to stop that wedding! And hopefully, with luck, we can find Aika there, too!"

"You can't be serious, right now!" Pound cried.

"Hey, you! Tree!" Luffy shouted at King Baum, who yelped. "You know where the castle is, don't you?! I want you to take me, Nami, and Blizzard there! We're gonna take Sanji and my little sister back!"

"M-me?!" King Baum questioned. "Are you serious?!"

"You heard what he said," Nami snarled as she held up the Vivre Card, causing King Baum to gasp in fright.

"Y-yes, ma'am...!" he squeaked.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Vinsmokes were still riding the coach, headed for the Whole Cake Chateau. As they walked, they could hear the distant screams and shouts from the town.

"Hey," said one of the Germa soldiers, escorting them. "Did you hear a lot of noise coming from town?"

"Perhaps it's the welcoming celebration," answered another.

As for Sanji, he sat quietly with Aika sitting next to him. He glanced to the young girl before he smiled and gently pet her head, and that seemed to assure her for a moment...but then they both frowned as they both looked to the horizon.

XXX

Not too far away, King Baum panted as he ran to the castle, carrying Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard all sitting on top of him. Luffy snored as he took himself a nap, while Blizzard was resting his head on his still bloated belly as it rose and fell with each breath he made. As for Nami, she was leaning against Luffy's stomach, too worried to relax. She knew by that Sanji taht Sanji had been lying about coming back, but she just wanted to know why he made it sound like he would.

"...Sanji..." Nami whispered. "What's going on with you?"

"Nami! Nami, can you hear me?! Hello?!"

Nami gasped as she heard Chopper's voice.

"Chopper?!" she asked.

 _"Wait, Chopper?!"_ Blizzard asked as he woke up. _"Where?!"_

"Oh, wait!" Nami exclaimed as she reached inside her blouse and pulled out the mirror shard from earlier, and that's when she saw Chopper's face inside it. "Chopper, there you are!"

 _"You okay, little buddy?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yeah, Carrot and I are fine!" Chopper answered. "Where are you guys?!"

"We just left the Seducing Woods," said Nami.

"Oh, good," said Chopper. "If everything goes well, both you and Brook's team will be- WAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _"Chopper?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"What happened?! You don't sound like you're okay!"_

"At any rate," Chopper began, "we're not in a spot where you can help us from the outside! Just keep moving forwa- AAAAAAAGGH!"

He suddenly disappeared.

 _"Chopper?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Where are you?!" Nami asked, worriedly, and that's when Carrot appeared in the shard.

"Don't worry, Nami!" Carrot said. "We're totally fi- KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"How can I not be worried?!" Nami questioned. "We're headed toward the castle to find Sanji and Aika, right now!"

"Okay!" Chopper answered. "If you get to them, just talk to this mir-"

Before he could finish, the shard shattered!

"Ah! Oh, no it, broke!" Nami cried.

 _"Chopper?! Carrot?!"_ Blizzard called. _"Can you guys hear us?!"_

But there was no answer.

"It's just pieces of mirror, again," said Nami, but then she glanced back at Luffy and gasped upon seeing that his stomach had shrunken down. "What the-?! His stomach's gotten smaller! He's almost back to norma, already! Is that really how the human body works?!"

 _'Maybe that's how Luffy's body works,'_ thought Blizzard.

"Meat..." Luffy slurred as his body finally returned to its normal figure.

"Meat?!" Nami repeated. "Is he seriously thinking about food, right now?!"

"Hey!" King Baum called. "You guys are in luck- _ju!_ "

"What is it, King Baum?" Nami asked.

"I see them!" King Baum answered. "I see Germa 66!"

"Huh?!" Luffy muttered as he woke up. "Do you see Sanji or Aika?!"

On the road, the Vinsmokes were still riding toward the castle when suddenly, the driver spotted King Baum, heading right toward them.

"Your Majesty!" he exclaimed. "Something is approaching!"

"HEEEEEEEY!" Luffy called. "SANJIIII! AIKAAAAA!"

Aika gasped upon hearing her older half-brother's voice, but she stopped herself from calling out to him. Truth be told, she was happy to hear from him, but Sanji had told her not to give away any clue that she was related to Luffy in any way, or who knows what Judge might do to her.

"Sanji! There you are!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped off of King Baum. "Long time, no see!"

"You mean that idiot actually crossed Big Mom's territory to get here?!" Yonji questioned in disbelief. "And what the hell is with that giant tree behind him?!"

"Look!" Nami exclaimed. "There's Sanji! And Aika, too! We made it, just in time! I was starting to think I'd never see you again!"

"Big Sis, too...?" Aika whispered, while Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all had hearts in their eyes.

 _'What a bunch of horndogs,'_ thought Rokuji.

"Dammit...!" Sanji cursed. "Of all the times for them to show up, why now?!"

"So, that boy is Straw Hat Luffy, eh?" Judge inquired while Reiju smiled, happy to see that Luffy was all right.

"HEEEEEY!" Luffy called as he practically flew toward the coach, startling Yonji as he landed. "Sanji! Aika! Come on, we came to get you!"

"Hey, get off!" the coach driver shouted. "You'll tip the coach over!"

"Come on, Sanji, what are you waiting for?" Luffy asked. "Grab Aika and let's go!"

"Freeze!" shouted one of the Germa Soldiers as they all pointed their rifles at Luffy. "Get away from there!"

"I know you said that you'd be back and all in that note you left," Luffy began, "but you know how much I hate to wait!"

Sanji only looked away, trying to suppress the memories of all the fun times he and the Straw Hats had together, and all he could do was look at the bracelets on his wrists, as well as think about what Veto had said to him. Not to mention the fact that if he tried to defy the Vinsmokes, now, then Zeff's life would be in mortal danger.

"Originally, I was gonna come and get you, myself," Luffy said, "but it was a bit for me, alone, so Zoro and the others headed off to Wano, and I got Nami, Chopper, Brook and...uh...hey, Sanji, you hear me?"

Sanji didn't answer him, causing Luffy to blink in confusion while Blizzard looked on with worry.

 _'Something's off...'_ he thought.

"Uhh...Sanji?" Luffy asked. "Hello~?"

Sanji still didn't answer him, but only looked away.

"...Okay, that's weird," Luffy said as he looked at Aika. "Hey, Aika, how come Sanji's ignoring me?"

Aika gasped silently before she looked away, herself.

"What?!" Luffy asked. "Oh, come on, what is this?! Ignore Luffy Day! I'm trying to have a normal conversation here!"

Sanji glanced back at Luffy, then looked down at Aika, who blinked at him, worriedly.

"...Please don't hate me, Aika," Sanji whispered.

"Huh?" muttered Aika...but then, all of a sudden, Sanji stood up in the coach...and kicked Luffy away!

"WHOA!" Luffy cried as he fell to the ground. "OOF! W-what the hell?!"

"Sanji?!" Nami questioned. "What was that for?!"

A pause...but then Sanji looked up with a vicious glare in his eyes.

"...Get lost," he started, "you inferior, low-life sea thugs!"

"...Wha...?" Nami whispered in disbelief.

 _'W...what did he just say?!'_ thought Blizzard.

Luffy grunted as he sat up and wiped the blood off his lip.

"...My name," Sanji started, "is Vinsmoke Sanji...and I am the 3rd Prince of Germa Kingdom! I'm sorry for hiding this from you guys for so long...if I had told you, it would probably make you all self-conscious. The difference in status between us is obvious. Here...I have all the money and servant I could ever use!"

Aika's eyes went wide in horror at what she was hearing, while Yonji laughed, Ichiji and Niji smirked, and Reiju and Rokuji both had looks of disappointment.

"If my choice is between returning to you and your dumbass crewmates," Sanji continued, "and living in luxury with Big Mom's beautiful daughter as my wife...which do you think would make me happier?!"

Luffy only stared at Sanji in confusion and shock.

"There's no comparison, you fools!" Sanji barked. "Stop taking that letter! I'm not coming back and I never will! I'm actually disgusted you all came this way! Now turn around and go...whoever you are."

"...What the hell are you talking about?" Luffy asked. "This doesn't make sense, Sanji! Hey, Aika?! How come Sanji's talking a bunch of crap?!"

"...I...I don't know you," Aika replied, nervously. "Go away!"

 _'Aika...!'_ Nami thought, worriedly.

 _'...They're lying...both of them are,'_ thought Blizzard with a concerned expression.

"Hey, Sanji!" Yonji said. "You want me to take care of these idiots for you?"

"Don't bother," Sanji answered as he glowered down at Luffy. "I'll drive them off, myself!"

"...I'd like to see you try...!" Luffy hissed.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: What do you mean you'll drive us off, Sanji?!

Sanji: Exactly what I mean...now get outta here!

Nami: Stop joking around, Sanji!

Sanji: *starts to savagely beat Luffy up* Get out, damn you! Don't you get it?! IT'S OVER!

Luffy: *is getting all bloodied up*

Blizzard: _Aika! What are you doing?! Come with us!_

Aika: ...I have to stay...

Luffy: I'll be waiting for you, Sanji! And until then...I WON'T EAT ANYTHING UNLESS IT'S BEEN MADE BY YOU!

Next time: **Luffy vs. Sanji**

* * *

And here comes one of the worst moments of the arc...

Review, please.


	22. Luffy vs Sanji

**Ch. 22- Luffy vs. Sanji**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

The air was thick with tension. Luffy stood on one side of the open field with an angry expression, along with a gaping Nami and a shocked Blizzard. On the other side stood Sanji, the Vinsmokes, and Aika, who watched with worry as the first got out of the coach to approach Luffy.

"What do you mean by that, Sanji?" Luffy asked. "That you'll drive me off?!"

"That's exactly what I mean," Sanji answered. "Get lost!"

 _"Sanji, what's going on?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"We know you don't mean that-"_

"Shut up, you damn, shabby mutt!" Sanji barked. "I wasn't talking to you!"

Blizzard immediately shut his mouth while the Vinsmoke brothers watched with morbid interest.

"I don't know what the hell got into your heads," Sanji began, "but I do appreciate that you came all this way for me...only, there's just one thing: if you really cared for me, then don't you think you're going about this all wrong? Aligning myself with the rich and powerful Big Mom Pirates can bring me much more happiness than sticking around with a tiny, insignificant crew like yours! And since I'm being honest..." he glared directly at Luffy. "...I don't think you have what it takes to be King of the Pirates."

Luffy tensed up a little at that. Even he felt that Sanji wasn't telling the truth...hearing that come from one of his own crew stung, just a little bit.

"It's just common sense," Sanji continued. "If you wanna win the race, then you gotta pick the right. Simple as that."

"Sanji, stop joking around!" Nami shouted. "What the hell has gotten into you-"

Before she could finish, however, Sanji shot his glare up at her, causing her to gasp in shock.

"W...what the...?" she whispered.

"So," Luffy began, "you're trying to tell me you've been lying all along, right, Sanji?"

"That's right," Sanji replied as he held up his leg...which was set ablaze. "I've been looking down on you, this whole time. I realize it's probably hard for you to accept reality when it comes so suddenly...so if I have to, I'll beat it into you, instead. Now, put up your dukes and fight like a man, Straw Hat Luffy!"

"...No...!" Aika whispered.

"What in the world?!" questioned one of the Germa soldiers. "Are those flames?!"

"Since when could Master Sanji do that?!" asked another.

"Last chance!" Sanji shouted. "Get outta here!"

"...I'm not going anywhere," Luffy hissed.

"...Have it your way," Sanji said before he flew towards Luffy. "JOUE SHOT!"

 **WHABAM!** He kicked Luffy...right in the face.

"LUFFY!" Nami and Blizzard cried as their captain was sent flying several feet away. However, he managed to get to slide on his feet before he stood up...but he coughed as he put a hand to his mouth and spat out a tooth. Then he glared at Sanji, who glared right back at him.

"I said 'put up your dukes'," Sanji hissed.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Sanji!" Luffy replied.

"Fine," Sanji replied. "Then take your friends and get packing!"

"I'm not doing that, either!" Luffy shouted.

"Rrrgh...!" Sanji growled before he jumped at Luffy again. "You always insist on getting your own way!"

 **KRAK!** He kicked Luffy in the jaw, causing him to tumble backwards again, but again, Luffy managed to get on his feet. Sanji stood there, panting heavily as he glared at his captain...as he remembered the day that he asked him to join his crew, back at the Baratie in the East Blue.

"Sanji, stop it!" Nami shouted. "We only came to bring you back! Luffy fought with an enemy offiver all through the night to get here, and he's in really bad shape!"

"QUIET, NAMI!" Luffy yelled, causing Nami to gasp. "Don't get in the way...this is a duel!"

"A 'duel', huh?!" Sanji questioned. "You're the only one that thinks so!"

 **BAM!** He kicked Luffy in the side, which caused Nami and Blizzard to cringe as they heard the sound of Luffy's ribs cracking at the impact, due to Sanji using Haki. Then, Sanji kicked Luffy in the stomach, then upwards in the chin. Even then, though, Luffy refused to fall, even if the enemy was his own friend.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried with tears beginning to form in her eyes, while Aika whimpered as she clutched her dress.

"Get lost, already!" Sanji shouted as he kept kicking Luffy, over and over. "Get outta my sight!"

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted as he stumbled back...but he glared up at Sanji in defiance. "Hell no!"

"FUCK YOU!" Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy again, sending him crashing right through a boulder.

 _"SANJI, STOP!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"YOU'LL KILL HIM AT THIS RATE!"_

"Maybe that's the idea!" Sanji yelled back before he began fly into the air using Sky Walk. "This should end it..."

"NO, SANJI!" Nami cried as her tears fell. "PLEASE, STOP! WE'LL LEAVE, RIGHT NOW!"

 _"Luffy, let's go!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"I already told you," Luffy started, "I'm NOT going anywhere!"

"...Have it your way," Sanji said. "CONCASSE~!"

He then began spiral downward toward Luffy, preparing to deliver a kick right to his skull...but just when his heel was going to connect to the rubberman's head...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Sanji gasped before he finally collided with the ground...his heel just mere inches away from hitting Luffy's crown. Then he turned to see Aika, who was standing outside the coach with tears cascading from her face.

"You made your point, Sanji, okay?!" Aika shouted before she tried to sniff up the dribble of snot coming out of her nose. "Please...just let him go! Please!"

A pause...but then Sanji sighed as he put his foot down.

"You're lucky the kid was here," he said before he turned and walked away. "Now do what I said and get lost!"

A pause...but then, Luffy finally collapsed on the ground.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she jumped off from King Baum and ran to his side, trying to shake him awake. "Luffy, are you okay?! Say something! Speak to me!"

But Luffy didn't respond.

"Unbelievable," whispered one of the Germa soldiers. "Such incredible battle prowess."

"He's got the Vinsmoke blood in him, that's for sure," agreed another.

"...Hey!" Nami called as she walked after Sanji, who turned to face, and then, **WHAP!** She slapped Sanji across fiercely across the face.

"Ooh!" Yonji exclaimed. "She's brutal!" He then smirked. "I like that..."

 **BAM!**

"OW!" Yonji cried as he held his foot.

"Oops," Reiju said with fake innocence while Rokuji snickered.

"...Forgive me my heavy-handed approach," Nami said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Goodbye... _Master_ Sanji."

Sanji didn't respond, and Aika sniffled as she wiped her eyes as he approached her with a vrey remorseful expression.

"...Aika...I-" Sanji started.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now, Sanji, okay?" Aika asked, causing Sanji to gasp silently before he sighed.

"...I understand," he whispered before he looked to Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard. "But...now that they're here...go with them."

"...No," Aika replied. "I'm not leaving."

"...You really are your brother's sister, huh?" Sanji asked before he sighed and got in the coach.

"So," Judge began, "it seems that the unnecessary connection has been severed, at last."

Aika sniffled as she prepared to go with Sanji...but then...

 _"Aika, wait! Stop!"_ Blizzard called, causing the younger D. Carrier to glance back at him. _"What are you doing?! Why are you going with him?! Come with us!"_

Aika didn't speak...but instead she walked up to Blizzard and beckoned him closer, which caused him to blink in confusion at first, but then he bent down and lowered his ear to her. She then whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to go wide before she pulled away and sniffled sadly.

"...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

 _"...I'm sorry, too,"_ Blizzard replied before Aika turned to get in the coach with Sanji. However, instead of sitting with the blonde cook, she opted to sit with Reiju, which prompted the Vinsmoke daughter to gently pet her head. Sanji sighed as he covered his face with his hand...thinking about all the memories he shared with Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats.

As the Vinsmokes began to leave, though...

"HOLD IT SANJI!"

The Vinsmokes glanced back and saw Luffy, somehow managing to stand up after the beating he took.

 _"Luffy, what are you doing?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"What do you mean by all that 'inferior sea thugs' crap?!" Luffy questioned. "Even you know that you don't mean that! Stop lying through your teeth!"

"...Big Brother...!" Aika whispered.

"You really think you can drive us off, just like that?!" Luffy questioned. "Don't be stupid! You can kick me all you want...but you and I both know that it was you who was in pain, not me!"

By this point...Sanji sniffled as he began to weep.

"Luffy, stop it!" Nami shouted. "It doesn't matter what his reasons are! He shouldn't do this!"

"Shut up, Nami!" Luffy barked, causing her to gasp.

"...Do you want us to stop, Sanji?" asked Reiju.

"...No...!" Sanji whispered as his tears fell.

"Our adventures aren't over yet, Sanji!" Luffy called. "So I'll be right here, waiting for you! Haa...haa...! And...if you don't come back...I'LL BE RIGHT HERE, STARVING TO DEATH!"

Aika gasped in shocked silence, while Sanji's brothers began to praise him for "showing that lowlife pirate who's boss"...but Sanji didn't accept the praise. Out of all things...the last thing he wanted was to stoop to their level...and he did just that.

"I CHOSE YOU TO BE THE SHIP'S COOK!" Luffy shouted. "I WON'T BE EATING ANYONE'S FOOD EXCEPT FOR YOURS! I'LL BE SITTING OUT HERE IN THE RAIN OR SNOW, WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK!"

 _"Luffy...!"_ Blizzard whispered.

"COME BACK TO US, SANJI!" Luffy yelled. "WITHOUT YOUR HELP...I CAN'T BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Sanji quietly sobbed, and Aika sniffled as she found herself clinging to Reiju, who gently rubbed her back.

 _'I'm sorry, Luffy,'_ Sanji thought, _'but...I can never come back...!'_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Luffy: *lying on the ground, waiting for Sanji*

Nami: So you're really gonna wait here for Sanji, huh?

Luffy: Yeah...

Blizzard: _Sanji's not doing this of his own free will, you know..._

Luffy: Sanji will come...I guarantee it!

*A storm starts to brew*

Sweets City Citizen: Look! Prometheus and Zeus are wreaking havoc! Mama's in a bad mood, again! She's out for revenge!

Yonji: Looks like that idiot Straw Hat is done for. See that huge army?

Aika: *gasps in horror*

Pudding: I won't let our marriage be hell for you, Sanji!

Sanji: ...Tomorrow...let's get married.

Aika: *is sniffling and sobbing* ...Goodbye, Sanji...!

Next time: **Forces of Rage**

* * *

...This was the hardest chapter I ever had to do.

Review, please.


	23. Forces of Rage

**Ch. 23- Forces of Rage**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats flying on the backs of giant seagulls that are wearing pirate gear.

* * *

The air was still, but the scarring "fight" between Luffy and Sanji still left a bit of an effect on Nami. Though she and Blizzard were shaken and angry at the cook's act of seeming betrayal, plus the fact that Aika willingly went with them, the navigator and guard dog stayed by their captain's side as he lied on the ground, panting heavily. After spending most of that time fighting with Cracker and having Sanji beating him up on top of that really left him drained. Now, all he could was rest...and wait.

"...So you're really gonna sit here and wait for him, Luffy?" asked Nami. "We're in the middle of enemy territory, you know."

"...I don't care," Luffy answered between pants. "I'm waiting."

"...Then...I guess I'll wait with you," said Nami as she looked up at the sky, which was clear...for now. "Pound said that anyone who defeats one of the Sweet Commanders is immediately erased in the blink of an eye by Big Mom's vengeful forces and the storms they bring...so if you're gonna wait here, the enemy will be on top of us in no time...and...I doubt that Sanji's going to-"

"Sanji will come back," Luffy interjected, "so...I'm gonna wait here!"

 _"...I don't think it'll change your mind,"_ Blizzard began, _"but...Aika told me something before she left with Sanji."_

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked over at Blizzard, who remained straight-faced as he stared at the horizon where the Vinsmokes and Aika disappeared to. "What did Aika tell you?"

"Huh?" Nami asked as she also glanced at Blizzard, since she couldn't understand what he said.

 _"...Sanji didn't attack you out of his own free will, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"He felt that he had no choice...he was in a situation where no matter what, he couldn't win."_

"A situation where he can't win?" Luffy repeated.

 _"You noticed those bracelets on his wrists, right?"_ Blizzard asked. _"If Sanji tried to escape...well...they'd explode, and since Sanji's a cook, that means he'd be destroying his greatest asset."_

Luffy's eyes went wide.

 _"And even if he somehow managed to get them off,"_ Blizzard continued, _"it won't matter. The one called 'Zeff' in the East Blue will also get attacked...so no matter what he tries to do, Sanji can't escape from his wedding with Pudding."_

"...And...and Aika?" Luffy asked. "What about her?"

 _"...I don't know what's going on in Aika's head,"_ Blizzard said. _"All she told me was that Sanji needed her more than we did, right now."_ He then sighed. _"But...knowing you...I bet that even after finding this out, you're still choosing to wait for Sanji, huh?"_

"...Yeah," Luffy replied. "I'm waiting here for him, no matter what."

 _"...Do what you will,"_ Blizzard answered, while Nami pouted. Even she didn't exactly figure out what the wolf-dog said, she didn't really care. As far as she was concerned, Sanji did something that only a traitor would do. Regardless of what his reasons might be, whether he was lying or not, Nami felt that Sanji had absolutely no right to beat Luffy and talk down on him so outrageously.

 _'I'm actually almost glad that Zoro's not here,'_ said Nami. _'He dislikes Sanji enough as it is...but if he ever found out about this...'_

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rumbling. At first, Nami and Blizzard thought that the noise was coming from Luffy's stomach, but upon looking up at the sky, they soon saw it was the sound of thunder booming in the clouds...as they slowly turned dark as they formed around the giant cake mountain.

"What the...?" Nami whispered. "What's with those clouds?"

"Oh...oh, no!" King Baum cried in horror.

"What's wrong, King Baum?!" Nami asked.

"That mountain is called the Whole Cake Chateau, where Mama resides," King Baum answered, "and right now, she's in a terrible rage- _ju_!"

"No way...you've gotta be kidding!" Nami cried as she looked up at the Whole Cake Chateau. "You mean...this huge storm is coming from her powers?!"

 _'...I'm starting to see what Pound meant, now,'_ thought Blizzard. _'She's making an actual storm of rage!'_

 **KATHOOM!** Thunder rumbled in the clouds as the wind began to blow wildly.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Sweet City, the citizens looked up in terror as they saw the giant thundercloud and the sun that Big Mom had flying around her earlier were now swirling about in the sky, creating a huge storm in their wake!

"This isn't good!" cried a wolf mink. "Prometheus and Zeus are wreaking havoc!"

"That means Mama's one of her angry moods, again!" cried a young man with a bald head.

As the Vinsmokes made their way through the streets, the citizens began to run and hide in their homes.

"The Army of Vengeance for Master Cracker is coming together!" cried a caramel flan Homie. "Make way! The forces of rage are passing through!"

"Heheh..." Niji chuckled. "Take a look at that, Sanji! Looks like they're going out there to find Straw Hat and wipe him out, along with that mutt of his!"

Sanji and Aika both looked at each other in concern before they looked out the carriage...only to find a massive army, marching in the direction that they were coming from...right where Luffy was left. Some of them had some familiar faces, like Opera, Galette, and Mont d'Or, and even Bobbin, while there were still many other unfamiliar enemies...and all of them looked like they were ready for a fight.

"Too bad that moron decided he's gonna wait at that very spot for you, huh?" Yonji asked, mockingly. "He's as good as dead."

"Look, look!" cried a young woman. "There's Bobbin the Disposer, Amande the Mad Moiselle, and Mont d'Or the Bookeeper! Can you imagine the total bounty of all those people?!"

Sanji gritted his teeth as he remembered what Luffy had said about waiting for him...and right now, this huge army was headed right for him.

"Then again," Yonji began, "I bet even that captain of yours isn't dumb enough to stick around once he sees those guys! HAHAHAHAHA!"

 _'You don't know Luffy like I do,'_ Sanji thought. _'Dammit, Luffy...for once, put your damn stubbornness aside and run away! Forget about me!'_

 _'...Big Brother...!'_ Aika thought, worriedly. _'Big Sis Nami...Blizzard...!'_

XXX

Back at the spot where Luffy had promised to wait for Sanji, a huge downpour had started, soaking everything as it did.

"It's raining..." Nami said as she held her hand out, but upon smelling the strangely sweet scent coming from the drops, she licked it before she gasped. "Wait...this isn't rain! This is candy syrup!"

 _'So it's...drizzling?'_ Blizzard asked as he licked at the candy syrup on his nose.

That's when Luffy rolled over onto his stomach, to Nami and Blizzard's confusion.

"Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I...won't even let candy syrup into my mouth," Luffy said. "I'm only eating Sanji's cooking!"

Nami and Blizzard only looked at each other in concern...while the Straw Hat Captain's stomach began to grumble in hunger.

XXX

At Whole Cake Chateau...

"Mama~!"

"Hmm?" Big Mom hummed as she looked back at a little girl with blonde hair and a light blue dress and carrying a plush fox behind her. "What is it, Anana?"

"Mama, the head chef won't let me use his knife," answered the girl, Anana. "I just wanted to cut open my stuffed fox since he's so useless!"

The plush fox seemed to sweatdrop nervously at this.

"Oh, my," Big Mom said in surprise. "Well that will never do." She then looked to two little boys that were as round as balls, holding onto some balloons, which caused them to float in the air. "Dolce! Dragée! Get your sister a knife!"

"No way, Mama!" shouted Dolce. "If you give Anana a knife, she'll try and pop our balloons, and then she'll try and stab us!"

"She's really bad, Mama!" agreed Dragée. "I'm gonna kill her, one day!"

"They shouldn't say such things, should they Mama?" asked a young boy in a spotted hoodie jacket.

"Mamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "Nonsense. Everyone has at least one or two hundred people they want to kill! Just find a way to get along, my dears!" She then approached two double doors. "After all, your big sister, Pudding, is getting married tomorrow! Now it's time for me to go and meet the groom's family!"

On that, she entered a large garden room, where the Vinsmokes and Aika were waiting.

"Maaaamamamamama!" Big Mom laughed. "Welcome, Germa 66! So sorry for the wait! We had a little bit of trouble, but it's all been settled, now!"

Sanji's eyes went wide upon seeing Big Mom, as did Aika's, which caused her to gulp as she hid behind Reiju, who gently put her hand on her head.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter," Big Mom said as she stepped aside...revealing Pudding, who shyly looked down and held her arm. This, of course, prompted the Vinsmoke brothers (save Sanji) to have hearts popping out of their eyes.

"Now then," Big Mom said as she sat down at a table with the Vinsmokes, "I've heard so many things about your son, Judge, that he's a cook and whatnot. A perfect match for my dear Pudding...oh, but of course! It doesn't matter what he can do, since this is a political marriage! As long as our interests are the same, all is well, Judge! Mamamamama!"

"Indeed," Judge nodded, "but there is nothing better than our children's happiness."

"Big liar..." Aika whispered.

"A toast!" Judge exclaimed as he raised his glass of wine, which was smiling. "To a fine wedding tomorrow!"

"Of course!" Big Mom agreed as she raised her glass, too. "I'll drink to that!"

Just then, two jars of tea leaves came trotting up onto the table, one with green tea and one with black and wearing sunglasses, and soon, they began to sing.

"Black tea~!"

"Green tea~!"

"Black tea~!"

"Green tea~!"

"Which one do you want?" asked the green tea jar.

"Uh...b-black...?" Sanji answered, although he was quite unsettled by what he was seeing.

"I-I'll have green, please..." Aika stammered.

"Aww, man!" the green tea jar complained.

"Yeah, baby!" cheered the black tea jar, which began to pour leaves into a teapot Homie, still singing as it did. That's when the food came out: pancakes with sausage, cabbage, ham, and bits of cabbage, which only seemed to further disgust Sanji and Aika even more.

"Hmph!" Yonji scoffed as he took a bite out of his pancakes, which screamed in pain. "Most talkative meal I've ever had."

"OUCH!" the pancake he was biting cried. "H-how am I? Am I good?"

"Eat us~!" one of them exclaimed. "You know you want to~!"

"Here you go, little girl~!" sang the honey jar as she poured honey onto Aika's pancakes, which were laughing with glee, much to her nervousness.

"What's wrong with her?" Big Mom asked as she looked at Aika. "Doesn't she like the food?"

"I...I'm not hungry," Aika said. "May I be excused, please?"

"Don't be silly," Big Mom said. "It's good for you! Eat, child!"

"...I...I don't normally eat food with...a face," Aika replied. "I don't mean any disrespect, ma'am...I just-"

Big Mom only glowered down at Aika in a disapproving manner, causing the little girl to whimper nervously.

"Uh...actually!" Sanji spoke up. "Aika here just ate, not too long ago. I'm afraid she doesn't have much of an appetite, right now...but I will save her meal for her so she can have it for later! Would...that be all right?"

"...Well, I suppose that's fine," Big Mom replied. "For a moment, I was starting to think that she thought she was too good to eat the food my head chef worked so hard to make."

"Oh, not at all," Sanji replied. "Right, Aika?"

"R-right," Aika nodded. "Umm...m-may I use the bathroom, please?"

"Just don't be gone too long," Sanji replied, which caused Aika to get up and walk out. At that moment, Pudding slipped something over to Sanji, who looked down and saw that it was a note.

 _"Let's talk alone, later..."_ it read.

Sanji glanced over at Pudding, who put a finger to her lips, causing him to nod.

XXX

Back on the outskirts of Sweet City...the rain was falling harder than before...and worse yet: the army was closing in on Luffy, Nami, Blizzard, and King Baum.

"Uh...may I please leave now-ju?" asked King Baum.

"Luffy!" Nami called, sitting inside King Baum's mouth along with Blizzard. "Please, Luffy! At least hide or something!"

 _"Can't we wait somewhere else?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Please, Luffy, this is just plain idiocy!"_

"No!" Luffy barked. "If I leave, Sanji might show up while I'm gone! You guys can go hide if you want!"

 _"You moron!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Don't you get it?! Sanji's not coming!"_

"Please, Luffy, try and see reason, for once!" Nami cried. "Don't you know whose territory we're in?! There's no way you can beat an army THAT huge!"

"I said...I'm waiting here!" Luffy shouted.

 _"...Dammit...!"_ Blizzard cursed as the army was getting closer. _"For once, can't you ever think about your own well-being?!"_

XXX

Concurrently, in Pudding's room at the Whole Cake Chateau, Sanji and Pudding were standing in front of each other. The room was filled flowers and stuffed animals...but it did nothing to lighten the very tense mood between the two.

"I...I'm sorry," Pudding apologized. "I wasn't able to keep my word to Luffy...and now, your friends are in danger because of me."

"...So that's how they got passed the security here," Sanji realized. "Either way, though...I wouldn't have gone down to the coast."

"I-if it's about the invitation," Pudding started, "I'll take the blame for it! I'm her daughter, after all! It's fine! Just don't come to the ceremony to the tomorrow, or it's over for you! Mama's used to these arranged marriages and she puts those special bracelets on those wedding partners who seem likely to try and escape, and once they're on, if you try to leave the island-"

"They'll explode," Sanji interjected as he showed Pudding his bracelets, "am I right?"

Pudding gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Oh, my goodness...!" she whispered.

"Your mother has the key to these," said Sanji. "In order to that...I'd have to fight the whole Big Mom Pirate crew."

"Y...you mean...Mama's already gotten to...?" Pudding started.

"That's right," Sanji replied. "She's already covered her bases...and more importantly...I don't have anyone to help me."

"What do you mean?" asked Pudding, which caused Sanji to sigh...before he pulled back the mask that Reiju put on him...revealing his swollen, bruised face, causing Pudding to gasp in horror.

"Just because I'm related to them," Sanji started, "it doesn't mean a single thing to those monsters...you see...they won't ever forgive me for being nothing but a failure in their eyes."

"...Sanji...!" Pudding whispered, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"I've never once been happy about the fact that I was born as royalty!" Sanji added. "That's why...I took to the sea...in search of a place that might not even exist. However, if I try and resist this marriage, my friends and I will get killed...it'll even cost the life of the man who saved me in the East Blue...the man who might as well be my _real_ Father." He looked up at Pudding, sadly. "There's no way out of this...no matter what I do...so I decided not to resist anymore. And in return...I want Big Mom to let my friends go. They're going after my captain, his dog, and his girlfriend at this very moment!"

A pause...but then Pudding sniffled as she covered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I can't believe...my Mama's doing all of this to you!"

"N-no, Pudding, don't cry!" Sanji urged. "None of this is your fault! I was in hell until 13 years ago...and I came back to where I started, that's all. If anything, it was bliss just being away from that hell for those past 13 years. In a way...all the friends I've met are my saviors. I just want to disappear...without them getting hurt." He then looked up at Pudding with a serious expression, despite his swollen face. "So...even if it's with a heavy heart...my adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates end here!"

"...Sanji...you...!" Pudding whispered before she started sniffling again.

"Oh, please don't cry," Sanji begged. "You'll only make me feel even worse, here!"

"I...I promise you, Sanji...!" Pudding whispered before she looked up with tears in her eyes. "I promise that our wedding won't be hell for you!" She then gasped and covered her mouth. "I...I'm sorry! What did I just say?! You're dealing with a very serious problem! Of course a marriage you don't want is going to be hell! I can't believe how presumptious I was being, just now! I feel so ashamed of myself!"

"...Pudding..." Sanji whispered.

XXX

Outside of Sweet City...Luffy and Blizzard had just engaged the army in combat. So far, they had taken out at least 20 of them...but already, they both looked exhausted. Nami was urging Luffy to run away, but he refused to go.

"I said I'm waiting here, dammit!" Luffy cursed.

"Will you stop being so stupid?!" Nami questioned.

 _"Luffy, incoming!"_ Blizzard shouted after he just dispatched one of the lesser soldiers.

"Gum-Gum...GATLING~!" Luffy roared as he began to throw a flurry of Haki-imbued punches at the army.

XXX

"You only just met me, after all," Pudding started, "so of course, I can't possibly fill the hole that's left in your heart! And besides...you've never once said that you were actually going to marry me!"

"...You're right," Sanji said. "So...let's change that." He then reached over...and pulled Pudding into a tight embrace, causing her to gasp and blush. "Pudding...you are my only salvation, now."

"Sanji...!" she whispered.

"If I'm at all worthy of you," Sanji began, "then...let's get married, tomorrow."

 **FWASH!** A flash of lightning filled the whole room with light...and Pudding soon returned Sanji's hug as she nodded her head.

"All right...!" she whispered.

However, as the couple hugged...they didn't realize that they had been watched the whole time, for close to the slightly opened door...there was Aika...sniffling as tears fell from her eyes. She clutched at her chest as she turned and walked away, biting her lip to try and keep herself from crying even more...but it wasn't working.

The poor thing's heart...had just shattered.

"...Goodbye...Sanji...!" she whispered as she continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Luffy: Nami, no!

Nami: Ugh! I'm stuck!

Galette: Who would've thought this girl had the power of weather, too?

Blizzard: *is bleeding from his forehead* _Come on! Is that all you bastards got?! Huh?!_

Amande: Slow Ballad... *slowly cleaves King Baum in two*

King Baum: AAAAAAAAAGGH!

Sanji: So you'll really let my friends go?

Big Mom: Of course! You have my word, Sanji!

Aika: So, wait...you say you'll help me get out of here...if I give you a knife?

Anana: Yeah.

Smoothie: Why the sudden security boost, Tamago?

Tamago: So, what brings you back here among us...Pedro?

Brook: Pedro...do you mind being a decoy of sorts?

Pedro: Actually...that's exactly what I have in mind.

Next time: **Tamago Security**

* * *

My heart is hurting, now. I just thought you guys should know that.

Review, please!


	24. Tamago Security

**Ch. 24- Tamago Security**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Aika! Aika, where are you?!"

Sanji looked underneath the bed in the room that he and Aika had been given, and even threw off the sheets for good measure...but he could not find Aika anywhere. He groaned in frustration as he stood up and looked around, revealing an opened, empty wardrobe with the clothes already tossed haphazardly on the floor, but still no Aika. He then sighed as he put his hand to his forehead and another hand on his desk, panic beginning to set in...until...

"Sanji..."

Sanji gasped before he turned to see Reiju, as well as Rokuji, the former looking at her brother coldly...which almost seemed uncharacteristic of her.

"R-Reiju!" Sanji stammered. "Reiju, where's-"

"Aika?" Reiju asked. "She left to go find Straw Hat...and you know what? I honestly don't blame her."

On that, she turned and walked away with Rokuji following after her, leaving Sanji standing in the room, alone and stunned. However, he soon sighed as he sat down in front of the vanity mirror...before he growled in anger and frustration. In resigning himself to his fate...he possibly lost the only person who was willing to stay by his side in the hope that he would change his mind. Instead, he gave Aika a reason to leave...and possibly into mortal danger...just like her brother.

"DAMMIT TO HELL!" Sanji roared as he kicked the mirror, shattering it into pieces...before he grabbed at his hair and sniffled. "...I'm sorry...Luffy...Aika...everyone...!"

XXX

Meanwhile, outside Sweet City...Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard found themselves in a fight for their lives. Even worse...it looked like this time the odds weren't in their favor. Despite the ground being littered with the bodies of Big Mom's Pawn Soldiers...the group were no match against her own children.

"Nami, no!" Luffy cried as he saw Nami, forced on her knees while her wrists were bound with some kind of sticky substance.

"It seems we were careless," said Galette as she approached Nami. "I never would have expected this young girl to be capable of such tremendous lightning!"

"Urgh...!" Nami grunted as she tried to get free. "I can't make storm clouds that huge...but I can take advantage of Big Mom's storm, at least!"

As for Blizzard, he growled as he faced off against a large man that was about Opera's size, wearing a pair of yellow overalls, a very large, thick, brown beard, and what looked like warts on the top of his head. It seemed that the wolf-dog was really struggling with this enemy, for his forehead was bleeding and he seemed to stagger. Nonetheless, he continued to hold his ground against him, even while he laughed.

"Stupid dog," he said. "Your bites don't even itch!"

 **CHARLOTTE CABALETTA**

 **8TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 _'What the hell is this guy made of?!'_ thought Blizzard as he growled at Cabaletta, who jumped up high into the air at such a speed, the wolf-dog almost didn't see him. Then, he put both fists together before he came whirling down toward the canine, who gasped before he jumped out of the way to avoid his fists. However, Cabaletta quickly grabbed the wolf-dog by the tail before he could get far, then began to flail him around over his head before finally slamming the wolf-dog on the ground, causing the wolf-dog to be knocked unconscious.

"Blizzard!" Luffy cried.

With King Baum, he shivered in terror as he backed away from an extremely pale-skinned Longneck woman with long, light blue hair, an overly large sunhat, sullen light green eyes, two heart tattoos on her neck, and a light blue dress with a red sash around her waist. In her hand was an extremely long nodachi, similar to Law's, with a pure white fish-shaped hand guard and a scale-like pattern on the hilt.

 **CHARLOTTE AMANDE**

 **3RD DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

"One of the World's Greatest Swords," Amande whispered in a cold voice. " _Shirauo_...meaning 'icefish'."

"No! Lady Amande, please!" cried King Baum. "I beg of you!"

"Slow Ballad," Amande said...as she slowly began to cleave King Baum in half, causing him to scream in agony...even as his mouth was open!

"AAAAAGH!" King Baum screamed. "PLEASE, LADY AMANDE! IT HURTS! PLEASE, JUST KILL ME QUICKLY!"

"Silence," hissed Amande. "There is no point to slaughtering in a single, instantaneous swing. I only cut my victims at the most excruciating speed, possible!"

Luffy growled as he looked up at Mont d'Or, who laughed at him as he stood upon some floating ooks.

"Looks like it's just you, now, Straw Hat!" he called down, mockingly. "I can't believe that someone as pathetic as you could actually beat Brother Cracker!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed two other Longneck Tribe members, Mascarpone and Joscarpone, a man and woman, respectively.

"Luffy, no!" Nami cried. "Run away! Just forget about Blizzard and me! Go and rescue Aika!"

But Luffy wouldn't even budge. He was determined to stay in that spot and wait for Sanji, no matter what. Unfortunately for him, it seemed the Charlotte Family weren't willing to compromise. The fact that Luffy was pretty much running on fumes, plus the beating he took from Sanji earlier, wasn't helping him in this fight, either.

"CREAM MONSTER!" Opera shouted as he unleashed a wave of cream at Luffy, who cried out as he was smothered with it, and to make matters worse, it seemed to burn his arm, too, causing him to scream in pain.

"Fwahfwahfwahfwah!" laughed Opera. "That's the power of Sweet Cream for you, Straw Hat! Once that cream sweeps over you, all that sugar is bound to burn your flesh right off the bones!"

"Rrrgh...!" Luffy growled before he charged forward with an enlarged, Haki-imbued fist...but when he emerged, he suddenly found himself in some sort of wacky room with skulls, hanging clocks, turtles walking on the ceilings, and sharks swimming outside the window.

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned. "What is this place?! Where am I?!" As he kept looking around, he saw a little stuffed rabbit, peeking at him from beyond a doorway with a tear in her eye, an owl sitting on an upside-down table while eating porridge, and Mascarpone and Joscarpone standing on the wall while lauging at him, mockingly. Then, out of nowhere, the wall started to burn away...revealing Mont d'Or!

"Whoa!" Luffy cried.

"Welcome to the World of Books, Straw Hat!" Mont d'Or grinned as he pointed a gun at Luffy.

"Luffy! Look out!" Nami called from an iron birdcage.

"Nami?!" Luffy asked.

"GET OUT OF THERE, LUFFY!" Nami screamed, causing her captain to look up and see that he had somehow gotten out of the books...only to find himself being cornered by both of Opera's other quinuplet brothers, Cadenza and Counter.

"Cream...PUNCH!" they shouted before they both struck Luffy at the same time with their Haki-imbued fists...enough power to crack his skull open!

"LUFFY, NO!" Nami screamed in horror.

"Ugh...guuuuh...!" Luffy groaned before he collapsed, blood gushing from his mouth, nose, and even his ears.

"Well," Amande said as she walked away from King Baum's corpse, "that took care of him." She then approached Nami from behind...and tore her top open.

"Ah!" Nami yelped. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Hmm..." Amande hummed as she searched inside the navigator's cleavage, causing her to moan uncomfortably.

"S-stop it...!" Nami demanded.

"Don't like it?" Amande asked. "Maybe next time, don't hide things in your melons, sweetie, if you don't wanna be searched in there." That's when she found something. "Aha." She then picked up...Lola's Vivre Card. "So this is what's been causing all the trouble."

"Hey! Give that back!" Nami shouted.

"The Chess Peacekeeps are also Homies, like King Baum," said Galette. "So their inability to fight properly and the reason you were able to escape from the Seducing Woods are finally clear." She then glared at Nami. "So tell me, Cat Burglar...how did you get your hands on Mama's Vivre Card, anyway?"

"It's got Lola's name on it," said Amande.

"Lola?!" Mont d'Or questioned. "You mean she stole it from our dear sister?!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Bobbin. "They must've killed that runaway!"

"Oh, no!" cried Joscarpone. "Not Lola! What did she ever do to you, you damn, detestable Straw Hat bastards?!" She then sobbed as she hugged Mascarpone, who hugged her in return while glaring at Nami. "I could only imagine what her last words were!"

"How dare you!" Mascarpone yelled. "How could you do something like that to our precious sister, Lola?!"

"No, you have it all wrong!" Nami cried. "Lola's a friend of mine! She gave that to me as a gift-"

"Save your excuses!" Galette yelled. "We're taking you to Mama. She'll know how to deal with you...if only we didn't have to take you in alive."

"Look at this," said Mont d'Or, looking down at all the Peacekeeper Homies that Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard had taken out.

"Hey...you think I can keep the doggy?" asked Cabaletta as he hogtied Blizzard.

"Don't even think about it, Cabaletta," said Amande. "Mama already gave you enough pets, and you keep crushing them all to death."

"Yeah, but this doggy's still alive, even though I threw him on the ground!" Cabaletta argued. "He won't break so easily if I hug him!"

"No!" Amande denied. "He's a prisoner, just like Straw Hat and Cat Burglar! Now throw him in the cage!"

"Aww...fine," Cabaletta bemoaned as he threw Blizzard in the cage, along with Nami.

"Come on, Straw Hat!" Counter shouted as he tried to pull Luffy off the ground. "Let's go!"

"N...no...!" Luffy replied as he clutched at the grass. "I'm...not going anywhere!"

"Rrrgh!" Counter growled before he stomping on Luffy's back, causing him to cry out in pain before he finally let go of the grass and then thrown into the cage along with Nami and Blizzard.

XXX

Back at Whole Cake Chateau...

"But of course, Sanji."

"W-wait, really?! You mean it?!"

"Indeed! You have my word!"

In the throne room, it is revealed that Sanji was talking with Big Mom, who was munching on a giant parfait.

"You see?" she asked. "As long as you play by my rules, you'll find that I'm a very understanding woman! I'll let your _current_ companions in the Straw Hats leave this place with their lives, as long as you don't try to escape and submit to your wedding like a good boy, then I'm willing to turn a blind eye to a number of things!"

"Th...thank you!" Sanji replied. "I promise I'll make your daughter a very happy woman!"

"Mamamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "Sounds like you've really got a thing for my little Pudding, don't you? That couldn't be more perfect!" She then lowered herself down to leer at Sanji almost threateningly. "But let me make things absolutely clear, here! What the Straw Hats have doen to me are things that I would NEVER allow, ordinarily...such as destroying my Seducing Woods, eliminating one of my Sweet Commanders, not to mention eating all my sweets back on Fishman Island and picking a fight with me!"

She then gave a big grin and said, "But your wedding is the top priority at the moment! If all goes well, by this time tomorrow, I'll have Germa's military power at my disposal and we'll be eating a DELICIOUS wedding cake! And as long as you don't try to run away, everything wraps up nice and tidy, Sanji!"

"Y-yes, of course," said Sanji.

"Now I wonder where that girl who was with you is," said Big Mom. "I think she'd make a very cute flower girl!"

"Uh...Aika is currently indisposed at the moment," said Sanji. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I can understand it," said Big Mom. "You said she was just six years old, yes? She's probably just under a lot of pressure!"

 _'More than you realize,'_ thought Sanji.

XXX

In the kitchen of the Whole Cake Chateau...

"So, wait, lemme get this straight," Aika said. "You say you'll help me get out of here...if I get you a knife?"

"That's right," said Anana. "I need something to cut my stuffed animal open with."

"...Okay," Aika said, visibly disturbed by the pink-haired girl. "Sure, I guess...but why would you wanna cut open your stuffed animal, anyway?"

"Because it's useless," said Anana. "Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"...Not really," Aika muttered. "But anyway...I'll get you a knife if you help me find a way to escape from here."

"Hurry up, then!" Anana demanded. "I'm not gonna wait forever!"

Aika sighed before she walked up onto a step stool, opened the drawer, and, after doing some searching, pulled out a rather large case knife.

"Will this do?" asked Aika.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Anana replied. "Thanks, Aika!"

"Sure," Aika said as she handed Anana the knife. "Now, how do I leave this place?"

"Follow me, I'll show you!" said Anana as she led Aika out of the kitchen and toward a laundry chute. "Here. Just jump in here and slide down!"

"Uh...but...where will this take me?" Aika asked as she opened the chute.

"I dunno," Anana said. "I never really tried it myself." She then pushed Aika inside. "Anyway, thanks for the knife!"

"W-wait, hold on!" Aika cried. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Buh-bye!" Anana replied before she closed the chute, sending Aika screaming as she tumbled down.

XXX

Concurrently in the Whole Cake Chateau's treasure repository...Baron Tamago had been stationed there, along with several Chess Peacekeepers...and a woman of very tall stature, more than likely due to her long legs, with long, wavy, white hair with some kind of oversize beret on her head. Her attire consisted of a pink striped leotard and a pair of decorative, high-kneed boots. On her right thigh was a rose tattoo with thorns.

"Scattered throughout _le_ world," Baron Tamago began, "there is a text on stone tablets that has survived unbroken for hundreds of years! It is said that there are roughly thirty of _le_ Poneglyphs in existence! Of them, 9 contains _informations essentielles!_ By assembling and following them to the final island, Raftel, _le_ stones will begin to speak the _truth_ of the world!"

As he spoke, the Longleg woman grabbed a smaller human woman, who cried out in horror.

"No, wait!" she cried. "Please, Commander Smoothie! I beg you!"

"But in order to actually reach the island of Raftel," Baron Tamago continued, "we _requē_ _rir_ the 4 red Road Poneglyphs! Including the stone that Jimbei recently brought to us, the Big Mom Pirates are currently in possession of _trois_ Poneglyphs in all. _Deux_ ordinary Poneglphs and _un_ Road Poneglyph!"

"AAAAAHH!" the smaller woman screamed...almost in a pleasurable way as the Longleg woman wrung her like a towel, causing what looked like juice to be poured into a glass. "C-Commander Smoothie~!"

 **CHARLOTTE SMOOTHIE**

 **14TH DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF JUICE**

Smoothie soon dropped the woman, who was reduced to a shriveled husky, before she took a sip of the juice that was wrung from her.

"Look, I get that they're important," she said, "but what I want to know is why the sudden boost of security, Baron Tamago? I mean, I don't mind participating in security, since I've got nothing else to do until the tea party."

"And we are most grateful for _le_ help," said Baron Tamago. "The former pirate c _apitaine_ of the Mink persuasion who showed up, 5 years ago, to steal our Poneglyph, has apparently returned to _infiltrē_ the island."

"Hmm..." Smoothie hummed before she drank her juice, again.

"Pekoms begges us to spare this man's life, back then," Baron Tamago continued as he took a sip of his tea...as a brief image of a certain Jaguar Mink appeared in his head. "So...what brings you back among us...Pedro?!"

"Pedro?" Smoothie repeated. "You mean that Mink who...?"

" _Exactement_ ," said Baron Tamago. "At any rate, this _rouge_ Road Poneglyph is Mama's path to being _le_ King of the Pirates! They are so important that _le_ Four Emperors fight over their possession! We must _risquer_ our lives to protect Mama's most valuable clue."

Unbeknownst to everyone...they didn't know that a certain skeleton's soul was watching and listening in before he gulped nervously and disappeared behind the wall, which led to the spirits cellar, which was adjacent to the treasure repository, where Pedro was waiting next to Brook's motionless body.

"Well?" Pedro asked.

"It seems there are more of them than we had first thought," Brook said.

"Ther are more?!" Pedro questioned.

"Yes," answered Brook, "and one of them was called 'Commander'."

"A Sweet Commander, too?!" asked Pedro. "Those are one of Big Mom's top officers!"

"It seems that things are getting more desperate by the minute, Pedro," said Brook as his soul went back into his body. "The security is nary impossible to breach! There's no waning of the guard, even throughout the night!"

"Dammit!" Pedro cursed. "Did all of our hopes vanish in the moment that Tamago learned of my presence?! I was at least hoping that we could perform our part of the mission smoothly while Luffy's group was waylaid."

"If I may," Brook started, "I was quite moved by your tale the other day, Pedro. In order for Luffy to become the King of the Pirates, these Road Poneglyphs will be absolutely crucial, but coming back here later would no doubt prove to be extremely and utterly difficult! In fact, the harder we try to get here, the higher chances of an all-out battle! It will be impossible for everyone to reach this location, together! This might be our one and only opportunity..."

"Yes," Pedro agreed, "but we both jump in there, at once, it will no doubt mean certain death!"

"What exactly is Baron Tamago after?" asked Brook.

"...He's after me," Pedro answered.

"...Pedro," Brook started, "if you don't mind me asking...would you mind being a decoy for me?"

"What a coincidence," said Pedro. "I was actually thinking the exact same thing!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Carrot: AAAAHH! CHOBRO, HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN ALIVE!

Brulee: Stop your whining! It's useless to struggle!

Chopper: Damn you, Brulee! Let her go!

Judge: What is this place?

Big Mom: Oh, just my book collection.

Judge: Strange...I don't see any giants.

Big Mom: ...Just a coincidence.

Luffy: Let us outta here, you bunch of freaks!

Big Mom (via Transponder Snail): **So...we meet again, Straw Hat...**

Luffy: *growls* Big Mom!

Brook: And now for a special live performance!

Next time: **Luffy and Big Mom**

* * *

Finally updated this. Sorry it took so long, but hey! At least I can finally focus more on this story!

Review, please!


	25. Luffy and Big Mom

**Ch. 25- Luffy and Big Mom**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Umm...okay...this looks bad..."

Aika, in her Wolf Form, poked her head out from around the corner, where she saw some of the Chess Peacekeepers marching about. Ever since Baron Tamago found out about Pedro's presence, everyone had since been on high alert...and that only made it harder for Aika to escape. In fact, she was still a bit dizzy from when Anana pushed her down the laundry chute.

"I was trying to find my way out of here and get back to Big Brother, Big Sis Nami, and Blizzard," Aika said, "but now I think I'm in trouble."

She soon sat down on the floor, trying to think of what to do...but as she did, she couldn't help thinking about Sanji hugging Pudding, earlier.

 _'...Sanji,'_ Aika thought. _'I can't believe you're giving up, like that...you can't really be happy with this choice, can you?'_

"Aika? Is that you?!"

"Huh?" Aika muttered as she looked up...only to see Brook's soul, floating right in front of her.

"My goodness, child, what are you doing out here?!" asked Brook, but Aika, who had never actually seen Brook's soul out of his body before, was about to shriek in terror, but a spotted, furry hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Shh~! Be quiet, kid! It's me, Pedro!"

Aika gasped before she turned to see Pedro, who was holding Brook's motionless body over his shoulder.

"P...Pedro? Brook?!" she asked.

"Aika!" Brook exclaimed with his soul now back in his body. "My word, child, what are you doing here?! I thought you were back on the _Sunny_ , waiting for us-"

All of a sudden, Aika threw herself at Brook, her arms wrapped around his bony neck as she began to sob. Though the musician was surprised, he soon returned the embrace and gently pet her head while Pedro watched, sadly.

"Poor kid," he said. "Must've been through a lot."

"Aika?" Brook asked as he pulled away from Aika and wiped her eyes. "I know you're probably going through a lot right now, but...what happened?"

"Well...it's like this..." Aika started.

After taking a minute or two to explain, Brook and Pedro both stood with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sanji...!" Brook whispered. "This can't be...!"

"Dammit..." Pedro cursed. "I thought things might have been...but now, things have gone from bad to worse and even worse than that!"

"...Hey," Aika said. "You don't think that...Big Brother, Big Sis Nami, and Blizzard lost...do you?"

"What?" Brook asked. "W...why of course not, Aika! They're probably-"

"Brook!" Pedro chided. "Stop...there's no need to sugarcoat it." He then looked down at Aika before he sighed. "Look, kid...I know this isn't gonna be easy for you- _gara_ to hear, but we gotta be realistic. It's more than likely that Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard were defeated and captured."

"W...what?!" Aika asked. "But...but that can't be!" She then glared at Pedro. "It's a lie! I've seen Big Brother fight! He's the strongest person I know!"

"I'm sure he is!" Pedro replied. "But Aika...you have to remember: we're in Big Mom's territory, now, and she's one of the Four Emperors, the strongest pirates in the world. You think we could walk in and out of here completely unscathed? We call here with just 9 of us, and Big Mom has hundreds at her command! Perhaps thousands! You can't challenge an army with so few numbers and expect to win! ...I'm sure even your brother knows that."

"...So...we lost?" Aika asked, dejectedly.

"I wouldn't say that," Pedro said. "Sure, we had some setbacks...but the point of this whole mission was to find and rescue Sanji and get the Road Poneglyph, right?"

"...Yeah," Aika answered.

"Once we find the Road Poneglyph," said Pedro, "we'll find Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard, bail them out, and figure out a way to get Sanji out of here, too."

"...You mean it?" Aika asked.

"The chances are slim," Brook began, "but it's the best we've got."

"...In that case," Aika began, "you don't mind if I stay with you guys, do you? I'd feel safer."

"Sure, kid," Pedro said. "Just stick with Brook, understand?"

"Mm-hmm!" Aika nodded.

"By the way," Brook began, "I wonder what happened to Chopper and Carrot. I do hope they're okay."

XXX

Concurrently, in the Mirror World, there was a house made entirely out of biscuits...Brulee's house, to be exact, and right now, trouble was literally brewing.

"KYAAAAAAA~!" Carrot screamed as she was being held over a pot of boiling stew. "CHOBRO! HELP ME! **Ribbit-ribbit!** IT'S REALLY HOT! **Ribbit-ribbit!** "

"Stop your whining and prattling, little bunny!" Brulee shouted as she stirred the pot, while the talking crocodile Homie from the Seducing Woods, Randall, his crane, and a stout man with what looked like a train's smokestack for a hat stood nearby, watching and waiting.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Carrot cried. "Please don't eat me! **Ribbit!** "

"Normally, I don't eat humans," said the crocodile, "but I'm willing to lower my standards to Rabbit Mink!"

"Let Carrot go, right now, Brulee!" shouted Chopper, who was in his Heavy Point form, bound to a chair in chains. "She's not a real rabbit, you know! Of course she isn't gonna taste good!"

"Oh...really?" the crocodile asked, sounding somewhat put off by the sound of that. "On second thought, perhaps I'll pass."

"Shut your mouth, reindeer-thing!" Brulee demanded. "You're going straight into Mama's collection of freakish creatures!"

Chopper growled, and yet he didn't struggle to get out of his bindings.

 _'Okay, Chopper,'_ thought the human-reindeer. _'You managed to get this far. Since they tied you up in Heavy Point like this, you can just transform into Brain Point to slip out of the chains, and then get you and Carrot outta here! It's been at least 6 hours since you used Monster Point, yesterday, so that means you can use that again, but only as a last resort!'_

"Now I've really gone and screwed up- **ribbit-ribbit!** " Carrot sobbed. "Pedro will be so mad at me~! **Ribbit-ribbit!** "

"Once the broth is done," Brulee started, "it's into the pot with you, rabbit girl! Wiwiwiwiwiwi~!"

 _'This is it!'_ thought Chopper. _'Now's my chance!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, as it continued to pour down raining in the Sweets City, in the Whole Cake Chateau's library, Big Mom was showing the Vinsmoke Family her vast collection of books. Of course, Sanji wasn't present, not that they cared, anyway.

"You see, Vinsmokes," Big Mom began as she picked up one of the books, "deep within the pages of these books, you can find an infinite array of worlds! Here! See for yourselves!" She then opened up the book to reveal...a live manticore, somehow pinned inside the page! And by the looks of it, it looked rather painful, too!

"Isn't that a manticore?" asked Yonji. "I thought you only found these abominations in Impel Down."

 _'You're an abomination if you ask me,'_ thought Rokuji.

"After Blackbeard's attack on Impel Down, 2 years ago," said Big Mom, "one of the manticores escaped from the prison!"

"Loincloth...loincloth...!" the manticore groaned before Big Mom flipped the page, revealing a unicorn...which was really a zebra with a horn sticking out of its head...which was actually somewhat familiar.

"And this is one of my prized possessions!" Big Mom exclaimed. "A unicorn! Beautiful, isn't it?!"

 **HREE-HEE-HEE-HEE~!** The "unicorn" neighed.

"...Well...close enough, I guess," said Reiju.

 _"It's a zebra with a horn glued on its head,"_ Rokuji muttered.

"Still," Reiju began, "it's actually alive...inside the book?"

"But of course, my dear!" Big Mom replied as she turned the pages, revealing a Kinokobito, an insect-like human with two arms, four legs, and multi-sectioned body, and an actual Doskoi Panda, which the clothing label was based off of. "Anyone or anything within these books never age! It makes sense, right? The contents of the pages never change, no matter how many times you flip through them! It's all because of the power of one of my sons, Mont d'Or! I have rare specimens from all over teh world sealed into the pages of these books!"

"Astounding!" Judge exclaimed.

"And that's just the beginning!" Big Mom said as she kept flipping through pages, revealing other kinds of creatures. "Here are some of my most recent finds! A centaur from Punk Hazard..."

"Lemme outta here!" cried a man with donkey legs.

"And a griffon from the South Blue!" Big Mom added as she revealed what looked like a creature with a lion's body, yet it had a bird-like beak and feather-like fur.

 **SKRAAAWW~!** It screeched.

"Oh, and look!" Big Mom said as she kept turning the pages. "I've got members from the Longarm and Longleg Tribes, too! I guess you called them Long-Limb Humans! Mamamamama!"

"Let us out of here!" cried the Longleg and Longarm people.

"She's even got even people in there...!" Niji whispered, actually sounding mildly disturbed.

"From the moment we entered your lands," Judge began, "we've seen a truly vast assortment of races."

"Why yes, of course!" Big Mom boasted. "That's the whole point of Totto Land! To bring all the world's races together in harmony!"

"Although, I can't help noticing that a particular race has been suspiciously absent," Judge said. "One that literally stands above the rest...how come there are no giants here."

A pause...but then Big Mom glared down at Judge, something his children and cloned dog immediately caught on to, and yet the Vinsmoke patriarch remained oblivious.

"For a nation that professes to house all races and species," Judge continued, "I just find it odd that not a single giant is to be found. Just abnormally large humans."

Big Mom glowered at Judge before she grinned, quickly forgetting her rage.

"Is that so?" she asked. "Probably a coincidence, more than likely."

"Mama!"

"Hmm?" Big Mom hummed as she turned and saw one of the guards approach.

"M-Mama!" he said with a salute. "We brought you the three that you wanted!"

"...I see," Big Mom grinned before she turned to the Vinsmokes. "Well, I do hate to cut this little tour short, but I'm quite busy today. Hope you all have a lovely afternoon, in spite of the weather!"

On that, she left with her guard, who smiled and waved at the Vinsmokes, but then stopped and cowered upon seeing Big Mom's glare.

"What in the hell's wrong with you, you oaf?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Mama," the guard said. "Just nervous...I mean...it's the real Germa 66! It was hard not to keep my cool, especially after seeing Ichiji, Reiju, and Rokuji!"

"Shut your mouth!" Mama barked. "Don't be such a fool! That stupid newspaper comic has rotted your brains. Image isn't everything, you know. It's what's inside that counts! Remember that!"

"Yes, Mama..." the guard muttered.

XXX

Down in the Prison Library of the Whole Cake Chateau, Perospero, Mont d'Or, Opera, Galette, and Bobbin had all gathered inside and were looking through the pages of a rather large book that, for some reason, had cell bars in it.

"Oops!" Mont d'Or said as he looked through the pages. "Must've closed it by accident. Let's see, what page was it they were on, again?"

"Page 55," Galette answered.

"Ah, yes," said Mont d'Or. "Thanks, Galette!"

Soon, he found the page he was looking for.

"Oho!" Perospero exclaimed. "I like the looks on their faces- _perorin!_ "

Inside...it was revealed that Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard were behind the bars, pinned against the wall!

"Hey!" Nami shouted. "What the hell is this room, anyway?! Let us outta here! I need a shower! All that candy syrup rain made my clothes and skin all sticky!"

"Kuhkuhkuhkuh!" laughed Perospero. "Why, my dear...you look as sweet as candy...maybe I could lick you dry~!"

"Ugh...!" Nami shivered in disgust.

 _'What the hell is this, anyway?!'_ thought Blizzard while Luffy remained quiet, but then...

"Here's Mama," said a woman with REALLY long arms, longer than those of the Longarm Tribe, as she put down a Transponder Snail that looked just like Big Mom.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

 **"Mamamamamama!"** laughed Big Mom. **"So, we meet again...Straw Hat Luffy. Or should I 'speak' again? I can't believe you really came all this way to my territory!"**

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Is that really you Big Mom?! Let us outta here! I've gotta get back to that spot!"

 _"Luffy, no! Stop it!"_ Blizzard demanded.

"I'll destroy everything in my way if I have to, dammit!" Luffy cursed.

 **"Mamamamama!"** laughed Big Mom. **"Well, now! Still feisty as ever, I see! You didn't bring your entire crew, so I was afraid you forgot your little promise you made me, back on Fishman Island."**

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Luffy countered. "I'll be sure to kick your ass, one day! Right now, I'm just here to get Sanji back, and my sister, too! If you want a fight, then bring it on, right here, right now, Big Mom! I'll take you with my bare hands!"

"Luffy, no!" Nami chided.

 _"Stop picking fights, dammit!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"We're already in enough trouble!"_

 **"Mamama...!"** Big Mom laughed, again. **"Don't be so full of yourself, Straw Hat. You're just a rookie, here in the New World! You must really be arrogant if you think you deserve an audience with me! But I don't need to get involved to have you killed. However, if you just forget about Sanji, then I just might be willing to let you leave with that little girl, alive. You see, Sanji and Pudding's wedding holds a very special meaning for me! Until then, you, your little girlfriend, and that mutt of yours just need to stay put in there until everything is finished. If you rob me of my delight...I'll make you regret it in an instant!"**

"Rrrgh...!" Luffy growled.

 **"Tell me, Straw Hat...do you remember, back on Fishman Island, when you ate all the sweets that were meant to be shipped back to me?"**

"Of course, I do! I got really sick off of them! I mean, yeah, they were good, but still!"

 **"Yes...but in exchange, you gave all of King Neptune's treasure to me as a way of compensation, and imagine my delight when I found out what was among them! Mamamama! Don't try and ask for it back, now!"**

"Luffy, what is she talking about?" Nami asked.

"Hell if I know!" Luffy replied.

 **"I'll tell you what!"** Big Mom exclaimed. **"One of them is a chest, handed down on Fishman Island through generations: the legendary Tamate Box! Mamamamamama~! Now why would Neptune go and let something like that slip through his fingers?! It's a national treasure! One can only imagine what could be inside that precious little box! And as much as I love sweets, I also love treasure chests, so I let the matter of the sweets on Fishman Island slide. I'll be opening up that sucker tomorrow, at the tea party, in front of everybody! Ooh, it's going to be so much fun!"**

"Yeah, right!" Luffy barked. "You're not gonna have any fun at all, because Sanji's not getting married, tomorrow!"

"Luffy! We said to forget about-" Nami started.

"Hey, wait, I know!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let us talk to Pudding! She's our friend! She'll vouch for us!"

"Luffy, no!" Nami yelled. "What are you trying to do, get her in trouble along with us?!"

 _"Seriously, shut up!"_ Blizzard shouted.

 **"'Friends', you say?"** Big Mom asked. **"Mamamamama! Don't be a fool, Straw Hat! Why would my precious little Pudding be friends with the likes of you?"**

Luffy growled, his head up against the bars by this point, but then Perospero hit him with his candy cane, sending him back against the wall.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"Just be quiet-perorin," said the eldest Charlotte son.

 **"And as for you, Cat Burglar Nami..."**

"Who, me?" Nami asked in surprise.

 **"What's this I'm hearing about you killing Lola and all that garbage?!"** Big Mom questioned, which caused Nami to gasp.

"W-wait, Big Mom!" she cried. "Please, hear me out! Lola's a friend of mine! She gave me the Vivre Card as a sign of friendship!"

"What's that?" Big Mom asked.

"She told me to tell you that she's doing fine," Nami said. "That's the message she wanted me to deliver to you! She said that her mother was a pirate, but I never would have guessed that it was actually you, Big Mom! So...Lola said that if I showed you the Vivre Card, you'd help us and-"

 **"CUT THE CRAP, YOU STUPID GIRL!"** Big Mom roared, taking Nami back.

"W...what?!" Nami asked in disbelief.

 **"You think I care if she's doing all right or not?!"** Big Mom asked. **"I don't want to know that! What I want is her DEAD!"**

"But...but you're her mother...!" Nami whispered.

 **"Oh, spare me that sentimental shit!"** Big Mom barked. **"Tell me where Lola is right now so I can send an assassin to her! I still can't believe that little traitor thinks that she's my daughter!"**

 _'...My god...!'_ thought Blizzard in shock, and even Opera, Galette, and Mont d'Or seemed horrified...and yet, they said nothing.

 **"This is as sure an example of a parent and child not seeing eye-to-eye as there ever was!"** Big Mom continued. **"That foolish girl spurned the greatest political marriage I ever set up and ran off! What an insult!"**

"No way...!" Nami whispered as memories of Lola, both her human and zombie self, flashed through her mind. "How can you say that about her...?!"

 **"If that girl had only just done what I told her to do,"** Big Mom continued, **"imagine the power I would've gained from it! I would have already destroyed Kaido, Red-Haired Shanks, and even Whitebeard! By this point...I WOULD HAVE ALREADY BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES~!"**

"... ... ..." Nami just sat there, completely stunned.

 **"So, Cat Burglar Nami,"** Big Mom started, **"if you're really so chummy with Lola...you're going to tell me where she is, one way or another!"**

Nami gasped in horror at this and Blizzard gulped nervously.

"...What a boring story, Big Mom," Luffy said, causing Nami and Blizzard to look at him, as well as the Charlotte Siblings, in confusion.

 _"Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked in surprise.

"It was Lola who didn't get married," Luffy continued, "and it was you who didn't become the King of the Pirates, plain and simple! And here I am, picking another fight with you! I'm not backing down, just because you're one of the Four Emperors! I'm gonna take Sanji back...and at the end of the day, it's us who are gonna win!"

Big Mom froze before she growled, furiously.

 _'Oh, great,'_ Blizzard thought. _'Luffy's gone and done it again!'_

XXX

In the guest room...it looked Sanji was about to lose himself in his despair. All he could do was sit by the window, quietly begging for Luffy and the others to forget about him and flee...completely unaware that they had been captured, already.

 _'Please, you guys...please, just get out of here and leave me! I got myself into this mess! I don't want you getting involved!'_

XXX

But meanwhile, near the treasure room...some real trouble had stirred.

"Intruder alert!" cried one of the Peacekeepers as he ran alongside Baron Tamago. "Baron Tamago! It's a Tiger Mink!"

"He is a jaguar!" Baron Tamago corrected. "So, Pedro...I just knew that you would _infiltrer_ the castle!"

While Tamago and his security troop was distraction...Brook and Aika slipped into the room.

"Brook...what's going on?" Aika asked.

"Well, Young Miss Aika," Brook began...as he drew _Soul Solid_ , "what's going on is...a very special live performance is about to commence!"

"...Huh?" Aika muttered in confusion.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Mont d'Or: Hahahaha! What an idiot! Picking a fight with Mama!

Luffy: Shut up and let me out!

Blizzard: _Well, this is a fine kettle of fish._

Nami: Tell me about it...wait, you can talk?!

Blizzard: _You can understand me?!_

Homie: Mama! Intruder in the treasure room!

Big Mom: What?! Who?!

Sanji: Dammit, I can't do this! Big Mom agreed that she'd let Luffy and the others go!

Baron Tamago: Look out! He has bombs!

Pedro: *throws some dynamite*

Brook: Behold the power of the Soul King!

Aika: Yeah! Go Brook!

Luffy: Huh? Pudding? What are you doing here?!

Pudding: I have something to tell you...

Next time: **Goodbye**

* * *

Review, please!


	26. Goodbye

**Ch. 26- Goodbye**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA~!" laughed Mont d'Or, along with his siblings, as he pointed mockingly at Luffy. "Is this guy for real?!"

"What foolishness, indeed!" Perospero cackled. "Kukukuku!"

"He's actually picking a fight with Mama in her own castle!" exclaimed Opera. "Fwahfwahfwahfwah!"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled as he tried to break free. "LET ME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!"

Nami, however, was quiet with contemplation...and worry.

 _'Lola...'_ she thought. _'I don't know what you were thinking, but...you were wrong about your mother.'_

 _"Well, this is a fine mess we're in,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Nami agreed...but then, after about 5 interrupted seconds, both the navigator and guard dog bawked before they glanced at each other, then shrieked in comical shock, eyes bugging out, tongues wiggling, and everything.

"BLIZZARD, YOU CAN TALK?!" Nami questioned.

 _"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!"_ Blizzard questioned right back.

"L-Luffy...I-I can understand what Blizzard's saying, now!" Nami cried.

"You can?!" Luffy asked in surprise. "Hey! That means you've got Observation Haki!"

"I do?!" Nami asked in disbelief. "H-how did that happen?!"

"I-I dunno!" Luffy replied.

 _"Hold up!"_ Blizzard spoke up. _"Rayleigh said that Observation Haki sometimes awakens in times of stress...Nami, did you feel stressed out at all, recently? Like to the point where it felt like you were at your limit?"_

"...Wait...!" Nami realized. "Back when Sanji was beating up Luffy...that must have been it!"

 _"And when we were fighting with Big Mom's army,"_ said Blizzard. _"That might have added to that, too."_

"...Maybe," Nami muttered.

 _"At any rate,"_ Blizzard began, _"it looks like we'll have to get comfortable. Looks like we're gonna be here a while..."_

"Dammit, I can't stay here!" Luffy cursed. "I gotta get back to the place I said I'd wait for Sanji!"

Just then, what sounded like a motorcycle filled the room, and soon after, a little boy with his hair styled in a pompadour, a black leather jacket with golden buttons, as well as black pants, a light rose shirt, and a fin-like protrusion on his back, came riding in on a metallic caterpillar with its antennae shaped like handle bars.

"Comin' through!" Charlotte Anglais called as he entered the room.

"Anglais?" asked Galette as she approached him. "What is it?"

"We got us a ninfilnator in the treasure room!" Anglais shouted.

"You mean an infiltrator?" Galette repeated as she crouched down to her younger brother's height level.

"Yeah, that!" Anglais answered. "Oh, and I ain't brushin' my teeth, neither!"

XXX

In the Queen's Chamber, Big Mom was sitting in her room, laughing her head while all the Sweets Homies danced and laughed around her.

"But Mama," said Zeus, "aren't you angry?"

"Mamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "Angry over what? Some loudmouthed rookie who's just looking for a fight! Don't be a fool, Zeus! Think about it! By this time tomorrow, I'll have Germa's power and the Tamate Box! Not to mention I'll be having me some of that delicious wedding cake that one could ever imagine! How could I be angry at a time like this?!"

"I guess you're right, Mama," said Zeus.

"I can overlook anything with all of THAT waiting for me tomorrow!" Big Mom exclaimed. "Me, angry?! Tomorrow is going to be the greatest day in my life!"

Just then, Napoleon, Big Mom's bicorne hat, glanced up.

"Huh? That's strange," he said. "I'm getting a signal!"

"Hmm?" Big Mom hummed. "What is it, Napoleon?"

"Mama...I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Napoleon began, "but there seems to be an infiltrator causing a ruckus near the treasure room!"

"...An infiltrator?" asked Big Mom, casuing the Homies around her to freeze in fear. "They'd better not be after my Tamate Box! WHO IS IT?!"

"YIKES!" Zeus yelped in fright. "I thought you said nothing could make you angry, Mama?!"

XXX

Concurrently, in Sanji's guest room...the cook was pacing the floor, beside himself with anguish.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he cursed. "I can't be so indecisive! Not now! I made a deal with Big Mom...as long as I do what she says, she'll let Luffy and the others go, and the Baratie will be spared, too! I mean...yes, it hurts me to leave Luffy and the others...but at least nobody will die, right? That's all that really matters! What's there to be so upset about?!"

He then sighed as he sat on the sofa.

"...I can't believe Aika would just leave, like that," he whispered. "...Who am I kidding? Of course she would, and I don't blame her...I've put her through too much. I mean...I beat up her brother, her _hero_ , right in front of her eyes for god's sake! She probably hates me..."

He then shook his head.

"No, come on, get it together, Sanji!" he scolded himself. "You can't keep being so tense! What would Pudding say if she saw you, right now? She's your only hope, and you'd only make her feel worse if she saw your face, right now!"

That's when he started putting on his old lovey-dovey act.

"I can't let that happen to my sweet Pudding~!" he exclaimed with hearts in his eyes, twirling around as if everything was right with the world. "Just be your usual self, Sanji! You'll make a great husband for your sweet, darling Pudding~!"

A pause...but then he sighed as he dropped to his knees. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his picture of him and Vivi together...which caused him to take on a somber expression.

"...I'm sorry, Vivi," he whispered before he kissed the picture, lightly. "I...I guess maybe you and I don't have a future together, after all...it's probably for the best..."

On that...he dropped the photo...and walked away.

XXX

In Pudding's room...

"What?!" Pudding asked the maid who was ironing her clothes. "From Sister Lola?!"

"Yes," the maid said as she continued to iron her dress. "Apparently, Cat Burglar had your sister's Vivre Card and used it to overpower the Homies in the Seducing Woods."

"...I see," Pudding whispered.

"Also, Lady Pudding," the maid continued, "I regret to inform you that Mama has rejected the dress you chose, yesterday. You'll have to wear the one that she picked out for you, tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"...No," Pudding answered. "I don't mind at all."

"She has also put together your post-ceremony plans," the maid went on. "After that, you will..."

As she went on, Pudding just walked out to her garden balcony, where she let the rain fall down on her.

 _"Everything will go smoothly for you, Pudding,"_ Big Mom's voice said in her mind, _"as long as you do what I tell you...that's my cute little doll."_

"Lady Pudding, what are you doing?!" asked the maid. "Come back inside or you'll be sticky from the candy rain!"

But Pudding didn't come back in. She just kept looking out at the sky with this thoughtful expression. She could see herself when she was at least 10...staring up at an older woman who had a backpack on her back.

 _"But Lola...aren't you worried Mama will kill you?"_

 _"Kill me? Ha! That's ridiculous! Why would Mama wanna kill me? I'm her daughter, after all! I'm not gonna let her pick who I'm gonna marry! I'll go find my own husband!"_

 _"...Okay...just be safe...please?"_

 _"Aww, Pudding...you're so sweet, lookin' out for your big sis, but I promise, I'll be happier this way! Who knows? Maybe you might decide to do the same thing!"_

Pudding just stood at the balcony...staring down at the grass...before she turned and headed back inside, and at first, the made was about to hand her a towel to dry off with...but then, Pudding opened the door to her room...and she left without a single word.

"L-Lady Pudding?" the maid asked. "Where are you going?!"

XXX

At the same time...

"Was there anything stolen?!" asked one of the guards.

"No! At least, I don't think so!" answered another. "I-I don't really know, so-"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" questioned the commanding guard. "The whole treasure room's security has been wiped out!"

"Look out! Here he comes!" shouted a fourth guard as he pointed down the corridor, causing the other guards to turn and see that it was none other than Pedro...who had dynamite strapped around his waist!

"Get outta the way, or I'll blow you all to bits!" the Jaguar Mink yelled as he charged at the guards.

"Watch it!" cried one of the guards. "He's wearing explosives!"

"Rush him!" yelled the commanding guard as he charged at Pedro with a shield...but he easily cut it apart with his broadsword, and then proceeded to cut the guards with his lightning fast speed!

"It's no use!" cried one of the guards. "He's just too fast- GUH!" He was soon cut down before he could swing his axe at Pedro, who jumped up onto the ceiling and ran along it, upside-down. The guards tried to shoot him down, but due to his quick feet, they only managed to shoot behind him. That's when the Jaguar Mink dropped a stick of dynamite...and the fuse was lit!

"LOOK OUT!" cried one of the guards before they were all blown up, and Pedro just kept running behind them.

XXX

"Where is he now?!" asked Baron Tamago as he hurried to where the commotion was, holding a Mini Transponder Snail in his hand.

 **"He's descending the stairs! He's near the courtyard, on the 3rd floor of the Red-Bean Baum Cake layer!"**

"Corner him in the garden, _s'il vous plait!_ " answered Tamago.

 **"Yes, sir!"**

 **"Hey, Tamago! This is Smoothie!"**

"Yes, Commander Smoothie?" asked Tamago.

XXX

Near the Treasure Repository, Smoothie stood in the corridor...over many defeated Peacekeepers. Not only that, but part of the hall was in flames!

"You were right!" said Smoothie. "There was another one! That Mink you were talking about is just a decoy!"

 **"I thought so! Pedro, you scoundrel!"**

"They slipped passed us," Smoothie began, "and went into the Treasure Repository, and even locked the doors on us! We got careless!"

"Hey! Open up in there!" shouted one of the guards.

"We need water, quick!" cried another guard.

 **"I see...well, the** _ **Chambre de Treasure**_ **only has one door in or out!"** Tamago exlaimed. **"As long as you hold your position there, nothing is** _ **ruiné!**_ **"**

"Good point," said Smoothie. "We'll do that! If he manages to defeat the guards inside and then come out through the door, we'll kill him...sound good?"

 **"If it's who I think it is,"** Tamago started, **"then the intruder must be** _ **le bones!**_ **One of the freaks that Mama desires! So...only half-kill him!"**

"Very well," Smoothie answered.

XXX

Aika whimpered as she stood behind Brook...who found himself staring down even more guards, and behind them were not, not two, but _three_ Poneglyphs, locked away behind a set of bars!

"Brook?" Aika asked, worriedly. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Worry not, Young Miss Aika!" Brook answered. "There are fewer guards here than there were, before. Pedro has already done his job!"

"Well," said a tall, burly man with pigtails and flowery tattoos, "here's a really odd creature...even for this country."

"Yes, I do concur," Brook agreed.

"Get them both!" shouted one of the Peacekeepers.

"Mama will be delighted with the skeleton!" exclaimed another.

"Aika, stay behind me, understand?" Brook asked.

"O-okay!" Aika answered.

"Pedro has told me all about you 'Peacekeepers'," Brook said as he reached inside his robe and pulled out his guitar. "You're all just chess pieces with human souls infused into them through the use of Big Mom's powers. Therefore, you are all moved by your souls!"

 **CHESS PEACEKEEPER RANKS**

 **PAWN**

 **KNIGHT**

 **BISHOP**

 **ROOK**

 **KING AND QUEEN**

"Brook, what are you doing?!" Aika questioned. "Now's not the time for music!" She then gasped as a Rook Peacekeeper prepared to skewer them both with his sword. "Look out!"

"Whoa!" Brook cried as he blocked with _Soul Solid_ , and already, it seemed he was having trouble keeping him at bay. "My, but you're strong! Hang on a minute!" He then handed Aika his guitar. "Tune that for me, Aika, won't you please?!"

"Uh...o-okay!" Aika answered as she tried to tune the guitar. "Uhh...C chord...A chord...G chord is good...E chord...ooh, E sounds bad..."

"Hurry, please!" Brook urged as he kept trying to hold the Peacekeepers back.

"Sorry!" Aika replied as she kept tuning the guitar. "Okay, E's all tuned...F chord...good...A minor...D minor...and E minor! Okay, all tuned!"

"Thank you!" Brook said as he grabbed the guitar before he began to play a tune on his guitar, and then began to wail out. "W-W-Wait for me baby~!"

As those loud chords rang out...the Peacekeepers suddenly fell to their knees!

"W-what the-?!" questioned a Pawn Peacekeeper. "What just happened?!"

"Whoa...!" Aika whispered in awe. "All right, Brook!"

"You aren't really familiar with my moniker, are you?" Brook asked. "They call me...THE SOUL KING~!"

Behind Brook...there was an image of a huge, skeletal apparition with a crown on its head, wailing an eerie wail.

"W-what the hell?!" questioned the guards.

"Your slapped-on, lazy souls cannot stay on their feet," Brook began, "in the presence of my Soul Scream!"

XXX

Meanwhile, down in the Prison Library, someone had just entered the room: Pudding, herself.

"Hmm?" Opera hummed. "Pudding, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked up. "Pudding, it's you!"

"Brother Opera," Pudding began, "would you mind letting me into the book so I can speak with Straw Hat, Cat Burglar, and White Wolf?"

"Pudding! Get us outta here!" Luffy shouted. "We got caught- OOF!" He was quickly silenced when Nami kicked him in the mouth.

"Will you shut up...?!" the navigator whispered. "You'll get her in trouble, too, and then who's gonna get us outta here...?!"

Blizzard just remained silent, intently eyeing Pudding as she walked in.

"Huh?" Opera muttered. "Uhh...sure, I guess."

"Inserting bookmark!" said one of the Pawn Peacekeepers as he used a bookmark to bend the bars back, allowing Pudding to slip through into the page.

"Luffy, Nami..." Pudding said.

"Pudding!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, where the hell were you, anyways?! We went to the shore, like you told us, but you weren't there-UGH!"

"I said keep your voice down!" Nami shouted as she kicked Luffy again. "Don't you know the meaning of subtlety?!"

"Stop kicking me!" Luffy barked.

"...So it's true," said Pudding. "They really captured you." She looked over at Luffy and Blizzard. "Look at what my brothers and sisters did to you...I'm so sorry about this...!" She then covered her face with her hands. "I...I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise...!"

"Pudding, don't blame yourself," Nami whispered. "We should've just waited for you to show up...!"

"Yeah, we're not mad at you...!" Luffy whispered.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Pudding answered, softly. "They would've caught you, one way or another."

"Huh?" Opera muttered. "What are they whispering about?"

XXX

In the garden room, where the Vinsmokes had their lunch with Big Mom, Sanji was seen, picking some roses.

"Pudding and I will live in a nice house," he said, "have so much money, selling food off the market, and we'll have so many kids, running around. 2...4...8? It doesn't matter. I'll give her millions of kids if she wants! I'll cater to her every whim! And we'll both be happy..." He then trailed off as he stood up. "...We...we will...won't we?"

XXX

"Listen," Pudding whispered, "there's something that you all should know. Sanji...he proposed to me, earlier."

"Say what?!" Luffy questioned.

"You're kidding!" Nami gasped.

"...It was wonderful feeling," Pudding replied, "but...I know he's just being considerate of me. My presence here...is just causing pain for everyone...so you don't have to worry, because I'm not going to marry Sanji."

"You're not?" Luffy asked. "Why?"

"...Listen, closely," Pudding said, causing Luffy and Nami to lean toward her, while Blizzard pricked up his ears while Pudding whispered something to them...and as she did, the three Straw Hats' faces soon had expressions of horror written on them.

"...What...?!" Luffy whispered.

"Pudding...?!" Nami asked. "W-what are you saying?!"

 _'...I knew it...!'_ thought Blizzard in shock as Pudding turned and walked away.

"Wait! Pudding, stop!" Luffy shouted. "What did you just say?!"

A pause...but then Pudding turned to the trio with tears in her eyes and said...

"...Goodbye."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Yonji: Hey, anyone seen Reiju?

Niji: She went out with Rokuji earlier.

*In the Mirror World*

Brulee: Time to drop the little bunny into the pot!

Carrot: NO~! **Ribbit!** SAVE ME, CHOBRO!

Chopper: Carrot! Now!

Brulee: Huh?!

*In the kitchen*

Guard: Sir Sanji! I think you should know that Straw Hat Luffy, Cat Burglar Nami, and White Wolf Blizzard have all been captured!

Sanji: Enough, already! Did you bring the stuff I asked for?!

Aika: Brook! I got the keys!

Brook: Well done, Aika!

Big Mom: Ooh! What's this? A strange creature?!

Brook: Uh-oh...Aika! Run for it!

Aika: Okay! Be careful, Brook! Try not to get captured!

*In the garden*

Tamago: So...we meet again, Pedro.

Pedro: Come at me all you like...I don't plan on going back home, anyway!

*Back in the Whole Cake Chateau*

Aika: *pants* I can't believe I left Brook behind...

?: ...Help...me...

Aika: AAAAAH! M-Miss Reiju?! What happened to you?!

Next time: **Chobro in the Land of Mirrors**

* * *

Review, please!


	27. Chobro in the Land of Mirrors

**Ch. 27- Chobro in the Land of Mirrors**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

In the Vinsmoke's guest room, Judge and his sons were currently sitting at a table with Rokuji lying in a corner. However, for some reason, Reiju wasn't present.

"Hey, where's Reiju?" asked Yonji.

"Hell if I know," said Niji, lounging in his chair. "She went out earlier. Who knows what she's up to?"

"By the way, Father," Yonji began, "where are the two lovebirds gonna live after the wedding?"

"Where do you think?" Judge asked. "With Germa, of course! We're going to use Sanji's new wife as a hostage, or who knows what Big Mom might demand of us! These are pirates we're dealing with, after all."

"But won't they want a hostage, too?" asked Niji.

"Don't be ridiculous, Niji," said Ichiji. "What would threatening to kill Sanji mean to any of us?"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Yonji. "Good point, Ichiji!"

"Yeah," Niji grinned. "I can't wait to start living with Sanji, again...our old punching bag."

As for Rokuji, he quietly glanced out the door, looking uncharacteristically tense.

 _'Where are you, Lady Reiju?'_ he thought.

XXX

Concurrently, in Brulee's House in the Mirror World...

"The broth is ready~!" Brulee exclaimed. "Is everyone nice and hungry?!"

"We're starving!" exclaimed the Homies inside the house.

"Then cut the rope!" Brulee ordered, which prompted Randolph to step up with his spear.

"NO! STOP!" Carrot cried. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! **Ribbit-ribbit!** "

Chopper, still bound to his chair, gave a confident smirk.

 _'Brulee just sealed her own downfall!'_ he thought. _'That's not really Carrot, dangling over the pot! It's really a frog that Brulee turned into Carrot with her powers! The real Carrot is actually hiding in the ceiling!'_

Hiding in a crack in the ceiling, it was revealed that Chopper was right, for Carrot was actually hiding in the ceiling, screaming and shouting to make it sound like her frog double was talking.

"WAAAH!" she cried. "CHOBRO, SAVE ME!"

" **Ribbit-ribbit!** " croaked her frog double.

 _'But even as our bait,'_ thought Chopper, _'I don't want the little frog to get cooked in her place!'_ He then took a look around the room. _'There are 16 enemies in this house...but the ones who are trouble are...Randolph...'_

"Here goes, Lady Brulee!" exclaimed Randolph as he prepared to cut the rope.

 _'Brulee, herself...'_

"Wiwiwiwiwi!" laughed Brulee. "That cute little face of yours is going to get all burned up!"

 _'Noble Croc...'_

"I'm starving!" the Crocodile Homie, Noble Croc, said as he licked his chops.

 _'...and finally, the weird smokestack man, Diesel!'_

"She's gonna struggle," said Diesel, a Longarm man that looked like some kind of train engine, complete with a smokestack for a hat, and even wheels at his sides, as he held up the lid to the pot. "We gotta make sure the lid stays on, tight!"

Chopper then looked up at the ceiling before he gave a nod, which caused Carrot to nod in response before she picked up a nearby rock.

"Here comes the windup," she whispered as she prepared to throw the rock. "And...she pitches!" She then threw the rock down on Randolph's head, hard enough to make his forehead bleed as he got knocked down.

"OW!" Randolph cried. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Randolph?!" Brulee questioned. "What happened!"

"Lady Brulee, look!" shouted Diesel. "Someone's up in the ceiling!"

That's when the real Carrot dropped down and grabbed her frog doppelganger, to Brulee's shock.

"What in the world?!" Brulee cried. "TWO bunny girls?!"

"Take THIS!" Carrot yelled as she kicked the pot over, causing boiling broth to come spilling out, right towards Brulee, who shrieked in terror.

"NO! NOT ME!" she cried, but it was too late, for she was soon burned by the scalding hot broth!

"LADY BRULEE!" cried the Homies, while Chopper, using the commotion as a destraction, quickly shifted into his Brain Point form to slip out of his chains!

"Yes! I'm free!" he cheered before he took out a Rumble Ball. "Now...RUMBLE!" He then popped the ball in his mouth and chomped on it, while Carrot landed on the floor, holding her frog clone.

" **Ribbit! Ribbit-ribbit!** " she croaked, gratefully.

"No problem, Froggy Me!" Carrot replied.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Brulee screamed in pain as the broth continued to boil her. "HELP! IT HURTS! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh, no! We gotta help Lady Brulee!" cried Randolph's crane.

"Not so fast!" Carrot exclaimed as she held a ball of electricity in her hands. "Electrical...LUNA!" She threw the ball into the broth, which acted as a conductor, which soon shocked Brulee's crones! While they were distracted, a huge shadow suddenly appeared behind Noble Croc, who turned around...only to get grabbed by the tail by Chopper, who was in his Monster Point form!

"H-hey!" Noble Croc cried. "Put me down, dammit!"

"Holy crap!" cried one of Brulee's minion. "That deer thing turned into a giant monster!"

"I'm a REINDEER~!" Chopper boomed before he threw Noble Croc down on the goons, knocking the giant reptile out on the floor as he did before he gave a powerful roar. In the span of only 1 minute, Brulee and her minions were all incapacitated, except for Diesel, who gasped in horror.

"This is bad!" he cried. "I gotta report this to Mama, quick!"

On that, he began to run out of the house, using the train wheels at his sides for extra speed.

"Dammit!" cursed Chopper as he broke through a wall. "He's getting away!"

"Shuppoppoppo!" laughed Diesel. "Morons! Once I start running, nothing in the world can ever catch me-"

"Garchu!"

 **CHOMP!** Carrot suddenly appeared behind Diesel and bit his neck, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What the-?!" he questioned. "Where did you come from?!"

"Heeheehee!" giggled Carrot before she covered Diesel's eyes. "Guess who~?"

"AH!" Diesel cried. "Hey! D-don't do that! I can't see!"

Unable to control where he was going, Diesel ultimately ended up crashing into a wall!

"Yes!" cheered Chopper, who had shrunken back into Brain Point form...and had the little frog, who had reverted back to her original form, on his head. "We did it! We took out Brulee's forces!"

 **Ribbit!** The little frog chirped.

"Chobro!" called Carrot. "I did good, right?"

"You did great, Carrot!" Chopper praised. "Now we can travel all through the Land of Mirrors! Now let's search for the others!"

"Right!" Carrot agreed.

XXX

In Sanji's room, he was busy making a bouquet of roses when one of the guards entered, holding a bag full of...well, who knows what, as well as a piece of paper.

"Ahem!" the guard cleared his throat. "At the moment...Straw Hat Luffy, Cat Burglar Nami, and White Wolf Blizzard are all in chains. Soul King Brook and a male Jaguar Mink are raising hell, all over the place."

Sanji didn't say a single word.

"The guards are having a tought time trying to-" the guard started.

"Enough already," Sanji interjected. "I don't wanna hear anymore...now did bring the stuff I asked for?"

"Uh...y-yes," said the guard as he held up the bag. "If you're hungry, I could have brought you something to eat."

"No thanks," Sanji answered. "I'll just use the kitchen in here. Pudding didn't show up for dinner, so I'm going to fix something for her. I'm actually a bit worried."

"Oh, I see," said the guard as he looked at the roses on the table. "I suppose Lady Pudding is still feeling quite poorly."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the treasure repository...

"Brook!" Aika called as she held up a set of keys. "I found the keys!"

"Good job, Aika!" Brook praised.

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. For some reason, she was wearing a new dress: it was a lavender with white embroidery, as well as a cute little tiara. She figured since it was in here and no one else seemed to want it, she decided that she would claim it.

"Damn you!" cursed one of the guards, who had a huge handlebar mustache. "You've really made a mess of things, now!"

Brook turned around before he leapt into the air, delivering a freezing slash to the guard!

"SWALLOW BANDEROLE!" Brook exclaimed as he landed on the floor. "Of course I have! I asked my partner to risk death itself for me so that Young Miss Aika and I could get in here! I've got to leave with what I came for, or else I shall lose all face!"

He then stabbed the pigtailed guard in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall behind him!

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Although I have no face to begin with!"

"Brook! The glyph thingies!" Aika called.

"Right you are!" Brook agreed as he and Aika hurried to the Poneglyphs.

XXX

Outside the treasure repository...Smoothie noticed someone approach, and gasped silently upon seeing that it was Big Mom, herself.

"M-Mama?" Smoothie asked.

"M-Mama!" the Peacekeepers and the guards exclaimed.

"Mama, you didn't need to come," said Smoothie. "I've got it under control-"

"Step aside, Smoothie...!" Big Mom ordered, causing Smoothie to gulp nervously as she stepped back, along with her forces.

XXX

"Brook, hurry up!" Aika urged. "I sense someone really dangerous out there!"

"Almost finished!" Brook answered before he pulled away a giant piece of paper from the Poneglyph. "And...done!"

"We did it!" Aika exclaimed. "We got the glyph rubbings that Aunt Robin needed!" She then gave a small, melancholy sigh. "I miss Aunt Robin."

 **KABOOM!** All of a sudden, the door to the treasure repository fell apart...and Big Mom came thundering in!

"WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH MY FUN?!" she bellowed. "WHO WOULD ACTUALLY BE SO FOOLISH?!"

"...Oh, dear...!" Brook muttered worriedly.

"Oh~!" Big Mom exclaimed with intrigue. "What kind of creature is this?!"

"Young Miss Aika," Brook started, "you'd best run away while you can!"

"What are you, crazy?!" Aika questioned. "I'm not leaving you here with her!"

"I wasn't asking!" Brook shouted as he grabbed Aika and threw her out the bars. "Go! Run! Go find your brother!"

"I'll be back, Brook!" Aika cried as she ran off to find Luffy. Thankfully for her, Big Mom was too focused on Brook to pay any attention to her...which was rather unfortunate for the skeleton.

XXX

In the courtyard...it seemed that Pedro was struggling against the guards, who had all ganged up against him and were pushing him back.

"Hahahaha!" laughed one of them. "Now we've got him trapped!"

"Dammit...!" Pedro cursed as he stood up, panting heavily. "What are these bastards playing at?!"

"Well, well..."

Pedro gasped before he turned to see Baron Tamago, who was backed by more Peacekeepers.

"It's been quite sometime since I last saw you...Pedro, Captain of the Nox Pirates," he said. "As an _adversaire_ , I have always respected your skills."

"Baron Tamago..." Pedro hissed as he glared at the Longleg man.

"And now that we meet, face to face," Baron Tamago continued, "the scars over our left eyes twitch with rage! So tell me...why would the man who clung to life so fiercely, five years ago, return to repeat his mistake? After all...you barely have any life remaining within you to begin with!"

He then took off his sunglasses...revealing a rather grisly scar where his left eye should be.

"For on that fateful day," Baron Tamago said, "Mama stole 50 years of your life span from you!"

"...That's right," Pedro said as he took off his turban and parted his hair from his face...revealing his left eye in the same state as Baron Tamago's! "I'm not under any illusions here! I don't intend to return home, alive!"

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the Whole Cake Chateau, Aika panted as she finally managed to escape from the treasure repository, since all the commotion Brook and Big Mom caused distracted Smoothie and her forces long enough from seeing her. However, as Aika caught her breath, she felt the pangs of regret in her chest as she looked back to the direction from which she came.

"I can't believe that I left Brook behind," she said. "I know he only told me to run to save me...but now I'm afraid of what Big Mom might to do to him! I gotta go back for him!"

Just when she was prepared to do just that, however...she suddenly heard what sounded like footsteps, only...they didn't sound consistent. There was a step, followed by a dragging sound...and if Aika didn't know better, she could also hear labored breathing...and the coppery smell of blood.

"...H...hello?" Aika called. "Is...is somebody there?"

A pause...but then, she heard a voice.

"Help..." it whispered. "Help...!"

Aika gasped, instantly recognizing the voice. It was faint...but there wasn't a doubt in her mind. She soon ran down the corridor as fast as her legs could carry her...and that's when she saw her: Reiju, leaning against the wall...with blood dripping from her left thigh.

"...A...Aika...!" Reiju whispered as she collapsed on her knees. "Help me...!"

"Miss Reiju!" Aika cried as she ran up to the Vinsmoke princess. "Miss Reiju, are you okay?! What happened to you?!"

"I...I got shot...!" Reiju answered.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Chopper: *looking through a mirror* Sanji?! Guys?! You here?!

Woman: AAAAAHH!

Chopper: Oops! Sorry!

Diesel: Dammit! How dare you use me and Lady Brulee like this?!

Sanji: ...Crap...instead of making a lunch for Pudding, I ended up making the stuff I usually fix.

Nami: Luffy, stop! What are you doing?!

Luffy: What does it look like?! I'm gettin' outta here, even if I gotta tear off my arms!

Blizzard: _ARE YOU CRAZY?!_

Baron Tamago and Pedro: YOU'LL LOSE MORE THAN AN EYE, THIS TIME! *both clash*

Sanji: *is walking out in the rain with a picnic basket and roses* I'll just bring this to Pudding, personally. I'm sure she'll love it!

?: *laughs evilly* You've got to be kidding me! Me, marry with that idiot?! Don't make me laugh!

Aika: *her eyes start flashing red and her teeth turn into fangs* How could you do this...?! How could you lie to me...to us...and to Sanji?!

Next time: **A Ray of Light**

* * *

Next up are two more chapters I've been dreading. Watch while I tear out my own heart! :)

Review, please!


	28. A Ray of Light

**Ch. 28- A Ray of Light**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Aika stared in horror at the injured Reiju, who grunted in pain as she held her wounded leg, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Aika..." Reiju whispered. "You need to get out of here. The one who did this to me might try and find me to finish me off...and if they see you with me, you might get...urgh...!" She grunted as she felt her wound throb.

Aika blinked at Reiju before she put on a determined expression, then she picked up the hem of her dress before she began to rip off shreds of it, then began to wrap the shreds around Reiju's thigh.

"W...what are you doing?" Reiju asked in surprise.

"This should stop the bleeding, for now," said Aika as she soon drew her pipe staff, which she had kept hidden behind her back for a while, then went to help Reiju stand up. "Come on, Miss Reiju. I'll help you get to the infirmary!"

"...Aika," Reiju whispered. "W-why would you do this for me?"

"Why else?" Aika asked. "You're my friend, Miss Reiju!"

"...Your friend?" Reiju repeated.

"Anyway, let's go!" Aika said as she began to walk with Reiju, who limped alongside her while using the wall for support. "And don't worry! I'll protect you!"

A pause...but then Reiju smiled.

"...I know who you are, now, Aika," she said, causing Aika to look up at her. "When I saw that butterfly hair clip of yours...it didn't take long for me to put two and two together...unlike my idiot brother, Yonji. You're that talking wolf pup I saw on Straw Hat's ship, aren't you?"

"...You figured it out, huh?" Aika asked, sheepishly. "Sanji told me not to tell you or anybody else to keep me safe."

"So tell me," Reiju began, "what is your relation to Straw Hat, anyway?"

"...He's my Big Brother," Aika answered.

"...I see," Reiju said. "No wonder you cried when Sanji beat him up...I suppose if I were you, I'd hate Sanji, too."

"What?!" Aika asked. "No! I could never hate Sanji!"

"...What?" Reiju asked in surprise.

"...I was mad at Sanji," Aika admitted, "but I could never, ever hate him! I know he only did it because he felt like he had no choice...but...deep down, I know Sanji isn't really like that! He's very kind...and he hates being selfish. He's always there for me or my Big Brother when we need him to be...that's why...that's why I decided that no matter what, I'm not gonna give up on him! I may have said some things...but I can't leave Sanji alone! I know that's not what my Big Brother would do! That's why I have to go find him...so we can try and find a way to save Sanji, together!"

"...I see," Reiju smiled.

"But first things first," Aika said. "I better get you to the infirmary to get your leg fixed! I sure wish Chopper were here..."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them from behind, causing the two glance back, although for some reason, Reiju looked a bit alarmed.

"Oh, no...!" she whispered.

"Hello?" Aika asked, nervously. "I-is somebody there?"

A pause...but then, whomever was following the pair soon showed themselves, and while Reiju's visible eye went wide, Aika gasped joyfully.

"It's you!" she exclaimed, happily, as she ran up to the figure.

"Aika, wait!" Reiju cried. "No!"

XXX

Concurrently, all around Sweet City...panic was spreading in the most comical way.

"Sanji?! You in here?!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! A RACCOON-DOG!"

"Nobody here, either!"

"AAAAAH! A RABBIT!"

The reason for everyone screaming and causing a fuss was because Chopper and Carrot were popping up in their mirrors, all over the city.

"Guys?" Carrot asked. "Are you in here?"

"AAAAAAHH!" a woman shrieked as she covered herself with her shower curtain.

Upon seeing that their friends were nowhere to be found, the duo went on to the next mirror...where they founda rather gat man in his shower.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" the man screamed, causing Chopper and Carrot to scream, as well.

Soon, the two were riding around the Mirror World on a cart that was being pulled by Diesel, and strapped to Chopper's back was the unconscious Brulee.

"Maybe the castle is further up ahead!" Carrot said. "Hey, Brulee! Wake up, will you?! Where are the mirrors to the castle?!"

"We're never gonna find it if we have to look for it, ourselves!" Chopper answered. "Hey, Diesel! Do you know where it is?!"

"As if I know!" Diesel barked. "Dammit! How dare you use me and Lady Brulee like this!"

"As long as we're at least touching Brulee," said Chopper, "then we can come and go through the mirrors as we please! And we know that Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard were headed to the castle...I wonder if they found Sanji and Aika, yet. We're supposed to be connected to all the mirrors of Whole Cake Island here! We could get there in the blink of an eye if we just knew which one led to the castle, already!"

"Hey, Brulee!" Carrot shouted. "Wake up, already!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in Sanji's guest room...the cook stared in disbelief at the meal he had just prepared.

"...Ah, damn," he cursed. "I got into my usual mood and I ended up cooking the stuff I usually make..."

What Sanji made was a lunch box...full of all of the Straw Hats' favorite foods: meat for Luffy, rice balls for Zoro, tangerines for Nami, autumn pike for Usopp, spicy seafood pasta for Sanji himself, a chocolate bar for Chopper, finger sandwiches for Robin, a cheeseburger with pickles on the side for Franky, peanut butter sandwiches for Blizzard, curry for Brook, cinnamon cookies for Aika, and melon pocky for Kumi.

"There's no way that poor Pudding would eat this much," Sanji said in disappointment. "What the hell am I even doing?" He then sighed before he took some tangerines and the chocolate bar and put them in a picnic basket, along with a bottle of wine.

"No matter," Sanji told himself. "I can always eat the leftovers!" He then began to imagine himself, sitting in the garden with Pudding, who fed him the food, which caused him to chuckle. "Aww, jeez...listen to me, being such a lovestruck fool."

At that moment, he grabbed the basket and the bouquet of roses, walked out the door, and whistled a happy little tune as he headed off.

"Um...where are you going?" asked the guard. "Out for a walk?"

"Oh, yeah," Sanji replied. "I'm going to bask in the only ray of light I have remaining here!"

"...Huh?" the guard muttered.

"Never mind," Sanji replied. "Moron, doesn't know anything about romance..."

XXX

Down in the Prison Library...

 _"Luffy, no! Stop!"_

"What in the hell are you doing?!"

"...You're wasting your time, y'know," said Opera...while Luffy was winding himself around, his arms coiled around himself so tightly, his wrists began to bleed!

"Luffy, stop it!" Nami shouted. "Your hands are pinned to the wall! You'll tear your arms off at the wrist!"

"That's the idea, dammit!" Luffy yelled.

 _"What?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Are you crazy?!"_

"You got any better ideas on how to get outta here?!" Luffy asked. "I'd rather lose my deads than be dead! While we sit around, wondering who's gonna save us, we're losing EVERYTHING, and then Big Mom's gonna kill us in the end! Well, I'll be damned if I die in such a stupid and pointless way! Come on, Nami! You rip off your arms, too! And Blizzard, try and tear out your neck!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Nami questioned.

 _"IF I TEAR OPEN MY NECK, I'LL DIE, YOU IDIOT!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Fine!" Luffy replied. "I'll take care of this problem, myself! Now stop screaming in my ear!"

 _"Luffy, why are you so damn hell bent on self-harm?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Seriously, why do you insist on doing these things to yourself?!"_

"Stop complaining!" Luffy barked. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

"HEEEEEEELP!" Nami shrieked. "SOMEBODY HELP US BEFORE MY CRAZY BOYFRIEND TEARS OFF HIS ARMS!"

XXX

In the third floor courtyard of the Whole Cake Chateau...a clash was taking place between two rivals.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Pedro roared as he charged at his foe with his electrified sword.

 **FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE NOX PIRATES**

 **TREETOP PEDRO**

 **BOUNTY: 382 MILLION BERRIES**

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOGH!" Baron Tamago yelled as he began to wind up his legs for a kick.

 **KNIGHT OF THE BIG MOM PIRATES**

 **BARON TAMAGO**

 **BOUNTY: 429 MILLION BERRIES**

 **CHANG!** Pedro and Baron Tamago clashed fiercely, the former's blade being intercepted by the latter's kicks while Baron Tamago's forces stood by, watching in awe.

"YOU'LL LOSE MORE THAN AN EYE, THIS TIME!" the two rivals yelled at each other as they clashed once more, with Baron Tamago using his cane to deflect Pedro's strikes.

As they continued their battle, Pedro began to think back to 5 years ago, when he came to Whole Cake Island with the older brother of Bepo, Zepo. Pedro was surprised to find out that Pekoms had started working under Big Mom's name, but things quickly went wrong when Pedro and Zepo were caught, trying to steal the Road Poneglyph from Big Mom. As punishment, they were forced to spin the roulette. Unfortunately, Zepo did not survive, for he spun 100 years of his life span, but only had 30 years left to live, to Pedro and Pekoms' sadness.

When Pedro had to give up 70 years to make up the last of it, Pekoms pleaded with Big Mom to spare him, for the Jaguar Mink was like an older brother to him. Frustrated with Pekoms' sniveling, Big Mom decided to take 60 years, since during that time, Pedro had also gouged out Baron Tamago's eye...so, in turn, the Jaguar Mink actually tore out his own eye, claiming that "The Dawn of the World" was approaching. Impressed by his tenacity, Big Mom decided to shave off 50 years of Pedro's life instead.

"There's nothing you can do, Pedro!" Baron Tamago shouted as he continued to kick Pedro, who tried to match his speed and block his strikes with his sword. "You cannot match my _supérieur_ reach! And on top of that, I am wearing _le_ tights that block your Electro powers! LEGS BENEDICT!"

 **KAPOW!** He delivered a powerful, bone-crunching kick to Pedro's nose, sending him crashing into the wall behind him and causing him to cough up a large amount of blood!

"Answer me, Pedro!" Baron Tamago demanded. "Why have you dared to come back here?! Why return to this Island of Nightmares, where your partner was killed and you lost 50 years of your life?! TELL ME!"

"Haa...haa...!" Pedro panted as he grabbed his sword and forced himself to stand. "Because...the Straw Hat Pirates saved my homeland...I owe them my life! I am certain...that they will one day guide the world to a new dawn! They shall surpass you all...AND CHANGE THIS WORLD!"

Baron Tamago tensed up at this.

"So to me," Pedro continued as he glared at his adversary, "there is no better way to use the last remnants of my life than in their service!"

"...Is that so?" Baron Tamago asked as he held up his cane.

"Don't get me wrong, though," Pedro said. "They haven't yet fulfilled their reason for being here...therefore...I'M NOT ABOUT TO DIE, JUST YET!"

He then charged at Baron Tamago...and cut his body completely in half!

"AAAAAAH!" the enemy forces screamed. "BARON TAMAGO!"

However, a closer look revealed that what looked like some sort of egg yolk had spilled out of Baron Tamago...and it seemed to be moving.

XXX

"Come on! Can't you let me in, please?"

"Absolutely not!"

Sanji stood before the talking door that led into Pudding's bedchamber.

"Please?" Sanji asked. "I'm asking nicely here, Miss...Door."

"I said no!" the door answered. "Lady Pudding is currently indisposed at the moment."

"I just wanna give her a little present," said Sanji. "Please can I see her?"

"For the last time, no!" the door insisted. "No, go away before I slam in your face!"

"...Oh, well," Sanji shrugged as he turned and walked away.

 _'There should be a veranda outside of Pudding's room,'_ he thought as he headed outside in the candy syrup rain, where he saw a nearby window.

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "There it is! I'll just leave it on the windowsill!" He then blushed a bit as he looked down at the ground. "Uh...I hope she's decent. I don't wanna seem like my old pervy self, again...although, I am getting married to her, so it shouldn't matter if I peep on her, right? ...No, no, come on, Sanji, get your head outta the gutter!"

(A/N: ... *wipes away tears and sniffles*)

He soon walked to the window, and he could see Pudding inside (fully clothed), but her back was turned. However, he could tell she was laughing.

"Oh, good," he said. "She sounds like she's having a nice time." That's when he spotted someone, sitting on the couch in front of Pudding. "Huh? Who's that?" As he got closer, he saw that it was Reiju and Aika.

"Reiju and Aika?" Sanji whispered. "What are they doing there?" That's when he spotted something very unsettling: there was blood seeping out of the back of Aika's dress from her shoulder...and it looked like it was a fresh wound, too. Not just that, but her wrists were tied together behind her back!

 _'What the...?!'_ Sanji thought. _'Why is Aika tied up?! And why is she bleeding?!'_

That's when he saw something even more disturbing. As Pudding raised her head up...she had this evil look on her face...and there was a third eye on her forehead!

 _'...What the fuck...?!'_ thought Sanji.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Pudding. "You must be joking! Me, marry with that idiot?! Don't make me laugh! I wouldn't marry somebody like him, even if he was the last man on earth!"

Sanji stared in absolute horror at what he was hearing. This woman...didn't sound anything like the sweet, kind Pudding he met earlier today.

"I'm Mama's favorite, you know," said Pudding, "especially when it comes to acting~! In fact, she's so fussy over me that it gets annoying, sometimes! Still, it's so easy to fool men when Mama asks me to! The Straw Hats never stood a chance!"

While Reiju remained stoic...Aika only glared at Pudding as tears began to sting at the corners of her eyes.

"...How could you...?!" she asked.

XXX

"Luffy, stop!" Nami cried. "Please, don't rip off your arms! I'm begging you, here!"

"RAAARGH!" Luffy roared as he kept twisting around. "DAMN THAT PUDDING! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HER, DAMMIT ALL!"

 _Flashback_

"You don't have to worry," said Pudding as she stood before Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard in the Prison Library, "because I'm not going to marry Sanji."

"You're not?" Luffy asked. "Why?"

"Listen closely," Pudding whispered as she kneeled down in front of the trio, allowing Luffy and Nami to lean in closer to hear her words while Blizzard's ears pricked up. "If you want to know why I'm not marrying Sanji...it's because that love-struck moron is going to get riddled with bullets during the ceremony...by me...!"

Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard all gasped silently at that...while Pudding grinned maliciously and her third eye showed.

"P...Pudding...?!" Nami asked in shock.

"And don't think you guys are going to get out of here, alive, either," Pudding smirked, "because once I'm done with Sanji and all the other Vinsmokes...Mama's gonna kill all of you, next...!"

On that, she turned and walked out.

"Wait!" Luffy called. "Pudding, stop! What did you just say?!"

"Goodbye," Pudding said with fake teary eyes, "you bunch of filthy rats..."

"PUDDING!" Luffy yelled. "GET BACK HERE, DAMN YOU!"

 _Flashback end_

 _"I knew something was off about Pudding,"_ Blizzard said. _"Dammit, she had us all fooled, even me, and I'm usually a good judge of character!"_

"She planned to screw us up from the start!" Luffy yelled. "What the hell has she got against Sanji, anyways?! This is messed up!"

XXX

"How could you do this, Pudding?!" Aika asked as tears fell from her eyes...which started to flash red as her pupils slit and her teeth began to turn into sharp fangs. "To me...to us...and more importantly, Sanji?! He loved you!"

"Oh, please!" Pudding said as she pulled her hair back a bit, revealing three scratch marks on her right cheek. "Cry me a damn river, Little Miss Scratch My Face!"

Aika growled viciously, her Berserker Mode beginning to take over.

 _Flashback_

"Hello?" Aika asked as she and Reiju looked back. "I-is somebody there?"

Soon, the figure following the two revealed herself...to be Pudding.

"Aika?" Pudding asked. "What are you doing here? Don't you know Sanji's looking for you?"

"Pudding!" Aika exclaimed, happily as she ran up to her. "It's you!"

"Aika, wait!" Reiju cried. "No!"

Aika didn't listen, however, as she hugged Pudding, who blinked in surprise before she hugged her back.

"Oh, Pudding, I'm so glad to see you!" Aika exclaimed. "Listen! Miss Reiju needs help! She's been shot!"

"I know," Pudding answered...before she gave Aika that same sadistic smirk, "because I'm the one who shot her."

"W...what?" Aika asked...but then grunted as she felt something pierce through her left shoulder. She looked down...and she saw the tip of her dagger going through her shoulder, then she looked up at Pudding. "W...why...?!"

"Oh, Aika," Pudding said. "You're just so sweet...too sickeningly sweet and naive...just like that idiot Sanji."

Aika gasped in horror at this...right before she growled and used her wolf claws to scratch Pudding's face.

 _Flashback end_

"I should've just shot you, as well, and left you to die," Pudding said.

"Leave her out of this, Pudding," Reiju glared. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Pudding asked. "You naive girl...what do you call yourselves? An army of evil? You should stick to the World of Imagination, you inept fools! The only thing that Mama wants are your army of cloned soldiers and your scientific power!"

"...You're a sweet one, aren't you?" Reiju said, snidely.

"You see that?" asked Pudding. "It's that sarcastic and uncooperative side of you that we don't need! The entirerty of the Germa Kingdom is currently moored within our borders. We wafted out the sweet irresistible scent of a political marriage with Sanji, and you roaming flies went and took the beait, just as Mama planned. At tomorrow's wedding...the entire Vinsmoke Family will be put to death!"

Outside Pudding's room...Sanji leaned against the wall...looking completely and utterly morose.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Pudding: By tomorrow, the entire Vinsmoke Family will be pumped full of led! It's going to be a Red Wedding, I tell you!

Aika: *growls viciously as she keeps trying to transform*

Pudding: Can you believe how foolish he looked?! I can't imagine the look on that idiot's face!

Sanji: *is trying to light his cigarette, but it's raining outside and his lighter won't work, and he eventually starts crying*

Big Mom: So you're more interested in copying that stone than rescuing Sanji?!

Brook: I knew that Sanji may not come back to us...once he's made up his mind to sacrifice himself, he will not change his mind!

Brulee: I don't remember which mirror leads to the castle! So instead, just ask them!

Chopper and Carrot: ASK?!

Opera: All right. If you don't talk, I'm gonna put an arrow in you every 5 seconds.

Nami: What?! You'll kill me if you do that!

*Suddenly, Opera gets sent flying*

Jimbei: Would you like to get out of here?

Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard: YES PLEASE!

Next time: **Dog-End**

* * *

Just thought I'd get this outta the way.

Review, please!


	29. Dog End

**Ch. 29- Dog-End**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Pudding continued to cackle wickedly while Reiju and Aika sat before her, the former giving a cold stare while the latter was fighting every urge not to transform, but found it harder to do so.

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Pudding. "Tomorrow, all of you Vinsmokes will be getting pumped full of lead! It's gonna be a Red Velvet Wedding, dyed with blood!" She then winked at Reiju while holding a pistol in her hand. "So try and be careful when you die, okay? If the wedding cake gets stained with your, Mama will be so furious that she'll destroy this whole castle! Got that?!"

She then fired a random shot at the wall...unknowingly almost hitting Sanji, who was standing right next to the window in stunned silence.

"You see this?" Pudding asked as she held up her gun. "It's a .36 caliber Walker Percussion Pistol. It fires what we call Candy Jacket Bullets. They're powerful enough to completely pierce even a shield-bearing soldier in heavy armor...I think I've proven it works well enough against you Vinsmokes and your hardened bodies."

Reiju only glared at Pudding, while Aika growled viciously, her fangs growing sharper by the minute and her eyes flashing red.

"I just can't wait for tomorrow," said Pudding. "The look on Sanji's face when he goes from absolutely trstuing me to having a gun pointed right between his eyes."

"Hahahaha!" laughed Nitro. "That'll be great to see!"

"Yeah!" agreed Rabian. "To think, that dumb sap actually believes you love him, Lady Pudding!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Pudding exclaimed. "I wonder what he'll like...maybe this?" She then gave a fake shriek while her eyes bugged out.

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Nitro. "That's perfect! Do another!"

"Okay," Pudding grinned. "Maybe this one?" She then puckered her lips while giving a fake shocked face.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Rabian. "That's hilarious!"

"Thank you, thank you," Pudding bowed before she looked at Reiju, who had her head turned away. "What's wrong with you? How come you're not looking at me? We're talking about your brother, here! Ahahahaha!"

"...Bitch..." Reiju whispered.

"Oh! Just wait until you hear how he proposed to me!" Pudding added. "Oh, it was just perfect! Once that facial mask came off, he looked totally pathetic! Look, look, look!" She then did an imitation of Sanji's swollen face. "I wuv you, Pudding~! Wet's get mawwied~!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Rabian and Nitro. "THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Outside, Sanji stood in the rain, listening to the whole conversation...and all the while, he could only think back to how Pudding was saying that she wouldn't let this wedding be hell for him. He was in such disbelief that he ended up dropping the roses and the picnic basket on the ground. Then he reached into his pocket, brought out his cigarettes and his lighter, put one in his mouth, and tried to light it...but he had seemingly forgotten that it was raining, which meant his lighter wouldn't work, not to mention the cigarette got wet.

"Have you heard such a miserable proposal?!" Pudding asked. "It was just so funny! What woman in their right mind would ever get married to such a disgraceful failure like that guy?! At least bring me a proper prince!"

Outside, it seemed Sanji had finally managed to get a flame on his lighter and prepared to his cigarette...but a raindrop put the lighter out, thus forcing him to try and light it again...but by now, it seemed he wasn't even trying anymore. All he could do was stand there...as tears fell from his eyes and he began to quietly weep. This whole time, he thought that Pudding was his last hope for any kind of happiness in this sugar-coated hellhole...and she played him for a fool. He had never felt more humiliated...or heartbroken.

"SHUT UP!" Aika yelled. "DON'T YOU MOCK SANJI!"

"Excuse me?" asked Pudding in irritation.

"SANJI IS THE GREATEST, KINDEST MAN YOU'D EVER KNOW," Aika started, "AND YOU JUST WENT AND STOMPED ALL OVER HIS HEART! ANY LADY WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE SANJI FOR A HUSBAND! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE SANJI MARRY YOU! IN FACT, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYBODY MARRY YOU, YOU BIG, FAT, THREE-EYED LIAR!"

Reiju stared at Aika in shock while Pudding glared at her in annoyance. As for Sanji, he blinked in disbelief, even as his tears continued to fall.

"...Aika...!" he whispered.

"Just wait until my Big Brother gets here!" Aika shouted. "When he finds out what you said about Sanji, he'll never let you get away with it! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"...I'm shaking," Pudding sneered.

XXX

In the treasure repository...it seemed Brook wasn't doing much better on his own.

"Mamamamama!" laughed Big Mom while she had Prometheus and Zeus by her sides. "Why do you continue to stand up, Soul King?! Are you telling me you're more concerned with stealing those rocks than rescuing Sanji?!"

"Haa...haa...!" Brook panted heavily with his face cracked from the beating he took...and yet, he continued to stay strong. "That's exactly right! The thing about Sanji is...he is very kindhearted! So I knew that he might not return to us! No matter what trap might have been set up for him, his kindness knows no bounds! Once he's made up his mind to sacrifice himself for someone, he will not change his ways, no matter what! And meanwhile, our captain is a man who always trusts in his own beliefes when he acts! So whatever happens will be decided by them!"

"Maaaamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "Is that so? So you have absolutely nothing better to do than copy some stone?!"

"Not quite!" Brook answered. "I am doing it so that if, in the worst-case scenaris, Sanji does not come back to us, he will not need kick himself for bringing us here, because we will have gained something absolutely _tremendous_ for our troubles! WE WILL HAVE TAKEN YOUR ROAD PONEGLYPH!"

"Mamamamamama!" Big Mom cackled. "That 'worst-case scenario' you talk about is actually just wishful thinking, isn't it?! Sanji not coming back?! THAT'S your idea of a worst-case scenario?! You don't think that anyone will _die?!_ You and the rest of the Straw Hats might all perish here, Soul King!"

"Madam," Brook began as he held up _Soul Solid_ , "what kind of fool would draw up plans with the expectation of death, I ask you?!"

XXX

Concurrently, in the Mirror World...

"WIWIWIIIII! N-no! Stop that! WIIIIWIWIWI! I SAID CUT IT OUT!"

Right now, Brulee was finally wide awake...and was undergoing tickle torture from Carrot.

"Coochie-coochie-coo!" Carrot exclaimed.

"No! Stop! I'll talk! JUST LET ME GO!" Brulee cried out.

"All right, Carrot, that's enough!" Chopper said. "Stop tickling her!"

"Okay!" Carrot answered as she let Brulee go. "All right! Which mirror leads to the castle, Brulee?"

"Ugh...oh, you two are in for it if I ever get out of this!" Brulee groaned before she caught her breath. "Now listen here! I don't remember which mirror exactly leads to the castle! Why don't you ask the stupid things, yourselves?!"

"Wait...ask?!" Chopper repeated. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course!" Brulee answered. "The mirrors know everything they reflect! All you have to do is say 'Mirrors, mirrors, in this hall, which of you leads to the castle wall', and they'll tell you!"

"Well...what do you think, Chobro?" asked Carrot. "Should we go for it?"

"Why not?" Chopper shrugged. "I'm willing to try anything at this point!"

They both soon took deep breaths and called out "Mirrors, mirrors, in this hall, which of you leads to the castle wall?!"

To their surprise, all the mirrors began answering at once!

"I do!"

"Ooh, ooh! So do I!"

"Me, too!"

"Here I am!"

"I'm the mirror that's in Lady Galette's closet!"

"I'm a hand mirror in a second-floor guest room!"

"I'm the fourth-floor women's bathroom mirror!"

"They actually answered?!" Chopper and Carrot questioned.

"Okay," Chopper replied. "Do any of you reflect Luffy, Nami, Blizzard, Brook, Pedro, Aika, or Sanji?! We're looking for them!"

"Who?" asked one of the mirrors.

"What do they look like?" asked another.

"I think I saw that Sanji person you're looking for," said a third mirror.

"Ugh...well some help that was," Chopper bemoaned.

"Oh, wait!" Carrot exclaimed. "I can help, Chobro! I'll just draw everybody's portraits!"

"Oh, really?" asked Chopper. "Well, that's perfect! Hey, you mirrors! Will a portrait help you guys remember?!"

"Oh, yes a portrait is just as good!" answered another mirror.

"You heard 'em, Carrot!" Chopper exclaimed. "Get to work!"

"You got it!" Carrot replied as she began to draw everyone's pictures.

XXX

Back in Pudding's room...

"And now, 'sister'," said Pudding as she leaned in front of Reiju, who glared at her, "I've got to be careful that you and the brat don't die of blood loss. Not to mention I CERTAINLY can't let you two tell anybody about the wicked side of me, now can I?"

She then raised her head up...and actually reached inside Reiju's head, to Aika's shock.

"M-Miss Reiju!" she cried.

"Now hold still," said Pudding. "This won't take very long." She then pulled out what looked like a piece of film...with Pudding's face on it as she held up her gun.

"W...what is that?!" Aika asked.

"This is the power of the Memo-Memo Fruit," said Pudding. "You see, every person contains a film of memories inside their head. Doesn't everyone have frightening experiences? Painful memories? Parts of their past that they'd like to forget?" She then folded up the memory. "I'll just take this memory here of a soldier who got hit by a stray bullet..." She then held up a pair of scissors...and cut out Reiju's memory of Pudding shooting her. "And edit! There, all done!"

"Ugh...!" Reiju groaned as she collapsed.

"No! Miss Reiju!" Aika cried.

"And now for you, little brat," said Pudding as she reached toward Aika. "By tomorrow, you'll still remember that sweet side of me...let's try and have a fun wedding tomorrow, okay?"

Aika growled viciously, nearly transforming completely...but then she gasped as she suddenly something: an overwhelming amount of sadness and heartbreak.

"...Sanji...?" she whispered as she looked out the window, then glared at Pudding before opened her mouth and bit Pudding's hand, causing her to scream in pain as she jerked it out of her mouth and held the wound.

"DIRTY BRAT!" Pudding yelled, while Aika turned into her wolf form, broke free of her ropes, and jumped out the window, which shattered as she collided with the glass. Then she panted as she stood up, only to find that Sanji wasn't there...but she did find the bouquet of roses he left.

"Sanji!" Aika called as she ran off after him. "Where are you?! Sanji!"

It didn't take her very long to find him, for she soon saw the cook walking away with his hands shoved down his pockets.

"Sanji!" Aika called, causing Sanji to stop in his tracks before he turned around to face her...showing that he had still tears in his eyes, which caused Aika's eyes to well up, as well. Then, she ran up and jumped into Sanji's arms while the cook dropped to his knees, sniffling and sobbing softly.

"...Thank you, Aika," Sanji whispered.

"...I meant everything I said, you know," Aika said. "She...doesn't deserve you." She then looked up at Sanji in concern. "But...what are we gonna do now?"

"...First," Sanji replied, "we need to get you to the infirmary to get your shoulder patched up...I'm sure they're gonna take Reiju, there, too."

XXX

Down in the Prison Library...

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Luffy roared as he kept trying to tear off his arms, his wrists began to splurt out blood.

"LUFFY, STOP IT!" Nami cried with tears in her eyes. "PLEASE, I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"

"Almost...got it...!" Luffy grunted, despite his pain.

 _"Luffy, just stretch your neck, bite on the pin, and pull it out!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"You don't need to go this far, for god's sake!"_

"This guy's nuts!" Opera said before he looked at Nami. "Hey, you, girl!"

"Huh?" Nami asked. "Me?"

"Mama ordered me to make sure you cough up where Lola's at now," Opera said, "so where is she?!"

"What?!" Nami questioned. "Are you crazy?! I don't know where Lola is now, and even if I did know, I'd never tell you!"

"All right," Opera said as he held up a crossbow. "Time for Plan B: torture."

"WHY DO YOU SAY IT CASUALLY?!" Nami shrieked.

"Here's what I'll do," said Opera. "If you don't tell me where Lola is, every 5 seconds, I'll shoot you with an arrow...so talk!"

"What are you, crazy?!" Nami asked. "If you do that, I'll definitely die!"

"Then you better start talking, then," said Opera.

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT, WARTHEAD!" Luffy yelled. "YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT FAR! Don't worry about it, Nami! I'll have my arms ripped off in 3 seconds, tops!"

"I DON'T WANT EITHER OF THOSE THINGS!" Nami and Blizzard yelled.

"STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH!" Luffy and OPera yelled.

That's when they heard the door open.

"Hello?" a voice called. "Is anyone in here?"

Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard all gasped.

"...That voice...!" Nami whispered.

"It's gotta be...!" Luffy added.

 _"It's definitely...!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Hey, wait!" Opera said to the mysterious figure. "You're not allowed in the castle anymore, remember?!"

"Oh, don't be so difficult," the figure answered. "There are battles and chaos all over the place...sorry to do this to you, Opera, but...5,000 BRICK FIST!"

 **WHAPOW!** Opera was punched in the gut and was sent crashing into a wall by none other than...

"JIMBEI?!" Luffy asked.

"W-what are you doing here?!" asked Nami with tears in relief.

"Ah! Luffy! Nami! Blizzard!" Jimbei greeted. "I heard that you three were being held prisoner here. I'm glad you three are all right. We can talk later, but first...how would you like to get out of there?"

"YES, PLEASE!" Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard answered.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Doctor: It looks like you're going to be all right, Lady Reiju. You Germa folks are a real marvel!

Reiju: *looks up and sees Sanji, who is bandaging Aika's shoulder* Sanji?

Sanji: ...There's something I have to tell you.

*In the Prison Library, everything is on fire*

Jimbei: Luffy! Nami! Blizzard! Jump, now!

Luffy: *jumps out with Nami and Blizzard* AAAAAAAAAGH! HOT!

Jimbei: *splashes them with water*

Nami: Ugh...why does this feel familiar?

Luffy: *his stomach starts rumbling* Ugh...I'm really hungry, all of a sudden.

Reiju: ...Sanji...you have to go back to the Straw Hats!

Sanji: What?!

Next time: **Germa's Failure**

* * *

Well, the worst parts are over. Now for the hopeful stuff to start up again!

Also, I was not expecting the events in the latest chapter in the manga.

Review, please!


	30. Germa's Failure

**Ch. 30- Germa's Failure**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats enjoying shaved ice on the beach with turtles.

* * *

In the Whole Cake Chateau's infirmary...it was revealed that Reiju had been brought there by a soldier, who had been ordered by Pudding to come and get her. When the doctor asked what happened, the soldier that Reiju had been hit by a stray shot. The idea didn't seem very realistic, at first, but the doctor bought it, anyway.

"What incredibly resilient and regenerative skin," said the doctor, who gave a slight yawn. "Germa's augmented humans are a true marvel."

"Mm..." Reiju groaned slightly from the discomfort from her wound...but more so at the fact that her mind felt fuzzy.

"A simple night of bedrest should be enough to ensure that you're ready to attend tomorrow's tea party," said the doctor. "Report to the Vinsmokes that she'll be held here overnight for recovery. No doubt they must be worried about her, right now. I'll be in the 4th floor medical office, then..." He then gave another yawn.

"Thank you, doctor!" a Pawn Peacekeeper saluted. "Try not to fall asleep!"

However, as the doctor left...someone else approached the door to the infirmary.

XXX

"Unh..." Reiju groaned as she woke up, a bit groggy, but otherwise all right. She soon slowly raised herself up, only for a hand to gently ease her back down against the mattress, and she looked up to see that it was Sanji, who smiled at her, warmly.

"Sanji?" she asked in surprise before she looked to the bed to the left of her and saw Aika, who had bandages wrapped around her left shoulder. "Aika? You're here, too?"

"Hi, Miss Reiju," said Aika. "How are you feeling?"

"...My leg hurts," Reiju answered.

"Don't try and get up," Sanji told his sister before he went to sit down in a chair, lighting up a cigarette as he did.

"How did you two get in here?" Reiju asked.

"Well...we let ourselves in," said Sanji.

XXX

"Mmph! Mmhhhmmph!" cried the Peacekeeper outside the door, having been beaten, tied up, and gagged by Sanji.

XXX

"I was walking around the castle," Reiju started, "and...then I ran across some soldiers who were yelling about an infiltrator...and then...I don't know...I think I got hit by a stray shot or something...?"

"Doesn't really add up, does it?" asked Sanji as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Feels like something's missing? That's because your memory of what really happened to you was replaced."

"W-what?!" Reiju asked in surprise.

"It's true!" Aika answered. "Sanji and I both saw it!"

"...I'll tell you what really happened, Reiju," said Sanji.

XXX

Down in the Prison Library, things were heating up...literally: Jimbei had set the book on fire, and many people were jumping out of them in flames, screaming from the burns.

"HOT!"

"PUT IT OUT!"

"YEOOOOOOOW!"

"Luffy! Nami! Blizzard!" Jimbei called out. "Hurry!"

Soon, Blizzard came leaping out of the flames with Luffy (who, thankfully, came out with his arms still whole) and Nami clinging to his back. Not long after, Jimbei splashed a bucket of water on the trio before they tumbled on the floor. Their bodies were quite singed and their clothes were burned to tatters, but otherwise, they were alive.

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "FREE AT LAST!"

 _"And not a moment too soon, either,"_ Blizzard added.

"Ugh...boy...this feels familiar," Nami said as she covered her breasts, recalling a certain situation on a certain island two years ago when she had to escape via being engulfed in flames.

"Thanks for getting us outta there, Jimbei," said Luffy.

"I do apologize," said Jimbei. "Setting the books on fire is the only way to escape."

"Hey, at least you stopped me from ripping off my arms!" Luffy answered.

"Yeah, thanks Jimbei," Nami said as she looked around and saw one of the prisoners, who was wearing a pair of blue overalls. Then she smirked, getting an idea.

"Come to think of it," Jimbei began, "we first met in prison, didn't we? And just look at how many other prisoners were kept inside the book! The imagination and span of the World of Books is infinite. Big Mom has many powerful followers at her command!"

"We appreciate the help, Jimbei," Nami said as she put on the overalls and tied the straps so they wouldn't slip off of her, "but...what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm here because my crew, the Sun Pirates, are affiliated with Big Mom," Jimbei answered.

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"Oh, right...didn't you say that back on Fishman Island?"_ Blizzard asked.

"But...if you attacked that guy," Nami began as she pointed at Opera, "doesn't that make this...?"

"A rebellion?" Jimbei concluded. "Hahaha! You're precisely spot on, Nami! There's no turning back for me, now!"

"But I thought you said you had a position to uphold," Nami said.

"Well, I've just abandoned it, as you can clearly see," Jimbei replied.

 _"I guess this means what I think it means, doesn't it?"_ asked Blizzard.

"I guess so," Nami answered.

"Hmm?" Jimbei hummed as he noticed the heart-shaped tattoo with an L on Nami's right shoulder. "By the way, Nami...is that a new tattoo?"

"Huh?" asked Nami. "Oh, yeah, it is! I got it sometime after we Fishman Island. It's supposed to represent my love for Luffy. He actually got one that matches!"

Luffy grinned as he showed the tattoo on his chest to Jimbei: a heart-shaped tattoo with a white ribbon tied around it, and on it was Nami's name.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "We're even gonna get married after I become the King of the Pirates!"

"Well!" Jimbei exclaimed. "Good for you two! I surely hope I'm invited to the wedding!"

"Duh, of course you are!" Luffy answered.

 **"Hello?! Hello?!"** asked a guard on a Transponder Snail. **"There are reports of screams coming from the Prison Library! What's going on down there?!"**

 _"Uh-oh..."_ Blizzard muttered as he heard the sounds of enraged yelling coming from upstairs. _"Sounds like we're about to have company."_

"They run quite a tight ship, here," said Jimbei. "First things first, we need to find a place to hide, and fast!"

 _"Right,"_ Blizzard nodded. _"Luffy, come on! Let's get a move on!"_

"Right!" Luffy replied, but when he started to take that first step...his knees buckled and he began to collapse!

 _"Whoa!"_ Blizzard cried as he ran up and caught Luffy on his back.

"Luffy, what's wrong?!" Nami asked. "Are you okay?!"

"I...I dunno..." Luffy answered. "All of a sudden...I'm starving...!"

 **Gluuuuuuurrrrrgglle~!** His stomach let out an almost beastly growl, emphasizing his hunger.

"You're hungry at a time like this?!" Jimbei asked.

"Luffy's Devil Fruit makes his metabolism expend more energy faster than the average person," said Nami. "Plus, he hasn't in almost 5 hours. To him, that's like a whole day! He's practically running on fumes, at this point!"

"I-it's not that I'm complaining or anything!" Luffy countered. "I didn't say I wanted anything to eat, right now!"

 _"Dammit, Luffy, can't you think about yourself, for once?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"This is because of your meaningless promise to Sanji!"_

"Shut up!" Luffy barked. "It's not meaningless!" He then stumbled off Blizzard's back. "A-anyway...thanks for helping us out, Jimbei...but this is an emergency! We've all been fooled, especially Sanji! I gotta go find him and Aika and tell them the truth about Pudding!" With that, he dashed out, pummeling the incoming guards in his wake. "Take care of Nami and Blizzard, Jimbei!"

 _"Luffy, no! Wait!"_ Blizzard called as he chased after Luffy. _"Come back! How do you expect to find Sanji and fight off all these goons on an empty stomach?! DAMMIT, GET YOUR RUBBER ASS BACK HERE!"_

XXX

Back at the infirmary...Sanji and Aika had just conveyed to Reiju the truth about Pudding.

"So...you believe us?" asked Sanji.

"Of course I do," Reiju replied. "I know you wouldn't lie to me...however...I never suspected it was THIS bad. Honestly, I was just trailing after Pudding because...she just seemed too good to be true."

"...She plans to kill us all, rather than get married," said Sanji, who gripped his head in despair. "All this time...I just assumed that if I accepted the marriage, it would save Luffy and my friends...but it turned out that it was all a big fat lie! What in the hell was I thinking, sacrificing myself like this?! I'm such a dumbass!"

"...Sanji..." Aika whispered, worriedly.

"Even Father was careless and arrogant in this case," Reiju said, "but...if we're both being honest, here...in my opinion, it's timely, if anything else."

"W...what?" Sanji asked in surprise.

"Miss Reiju...?" Aika asked.

"...I believe that Germa, as it exists now...should be destroyed," said Reiju.

Sanji and Aika both gasped in shock.

"W-what are you saying, Miss Reiju?!" asked Aika in disbelief.

"I'll just play dumb tomorrow and let Big Mom's plan be carried out," said Reiju.

"Are you insane?!" asked Sanji. "They could kill you, and Rokuji!"

"...You're actually worried about me, Sanji?" Reiju inquired.

"Of course he is!" Aika answered. "And I am, too! You're the only one who's been nice to me since I got here!"

A pause...but then Reiju sighed.

"This is what happens with lasting impressions," Reiju said. "I do one tiny favor for you, and it's like you feel like your indebted to me...well, don't think that."

"But...but Reiju..." Sanji started.

"...Sanji...take Aika and go back to the Straw Hats," Reiju said. "Get as far away from this place as you can."

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "But...but what about the Baratie and its staff?!"

"You can worry about them once you've escaped this place," said Reiju. "If you stay, you'll all die here, simple as that. There's a memory in my mind that I won't ever forget...a huge fight between our Mother and Father. I didn't really understand what it meant until much later."

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"When you, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji were going to be born," said Reiju, "our Mother was steadfastly against turning you all into emotionless war machines!"

Sanji gasped silently at this, and Aika blinked in surprise.

 _Flashback_

Reiju, back when she was but a mere toddler, stood nearby with worry as she watched her heavily pregnant mother, Sora, yelling at Judge.

"You can't do this, Judge!" Sora yelled. "They're my children just as much as they're yours! If you erase their hearts, then they won't be human anymore!"

"That's precisely the point!" Judge countered. "Humans with follies such as 'emotions' have no place in war! As long as they are merciless soldiers who will do my bidding, that's all that matters to me! I will bestow upon them the greatest military power in the world! Now come...it's time for the operation!"

He then roughly grabbed Sora, who struggled for all she was worth, trying to tear her arms out of Judge's grasp.

"N-no! Let go of me!" Sora shouted. "Let go, damn you! LET GO, YOU MONSTER!"

As much as Reiju wanted to help...she was only left to watch in horror as her mother was dragged off, too frozen in fear to do anything against her terrifying father.

 _Flashback end_

"...Mother...!" Sanji whispered in disbelief while Aika gaped.

"In the end," Reiju began, "they had forced the surgery upon her. However, Mother took countermeasures to halt Father's mad ambitions: a powerful drug that was strong enough to affect the manipulated bloodline elements!"

"What?!" Sanji questioned.

 _Flashback_

Judge was dragging Sora to the medical bed, preparing her for another operation. The Vinsmoke Matriarch glared at her husband hatefully before she looked down and rubbed her distended belly, where her four sons lied inside, completely unaware of what was about to transpire.

"Don't worry, my sweet babies..." Sora whispered. "Your Father won't have his way..." Se then reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle, from which she took out a small pill, which she then threw in her mouth and swallowed. However, not long after she did this...she seized up, causing Judge, the doctor, and the Germa soldiers to gasp.

"Sora?!" Judge questioned. "What's wrong?!"

"Unh...ugh...!" Sora gagged before she suddenly keeled over...and vomited a large puddle of blood, then she collapsed on the floor!

"No! Sora!" Judge shouted. "What the hell did you do?!"

"...I saved...my children...!" Sora answered, clutching at her womb.

 _Flashback end_

"Unfortunately...it wasn't enough," said Reiju. "They soon found several abnormalities in three of the boys' bodies that made them far superior to that of your average man...except one..."

"...Me..." Sanji realized.

"That's right," Reiju confirmed. "Out of all our brothers, you were the only one who managed to retain his natural human nature...but meanwhile, our Mother grew weaker and weaker from the after-effects of the drug she took. I would visit her at times...and she would always say how proud she was of you and the things you did. The truth is, Sanji...you did grow...but as a _human being_."

"...Are...are you saying it's because of me that our Mother is-" Sanji started, only for Reiju to cut him off.

"Don't start that self-blame nonsense!" Reiju demanded. "Mother was proud of you until the very end! She never regretted what she did to ensure you came out normally! That's how much she loved you!"

Sanji blinked...but then he covered his face, trying to keep himself from crying. Aika, in concern, walked over and put her hand on his hand, causing him to look down at her and smile, gratefully.

"However," Reiju began, "our Father could not forgive this. He blamed you for everything that happened and started to mistreat you, accordingly. He may say that you're Germa's Failure...but I actually disagree very highly with that!" By now, her voice had started breaking. "Our Mother, who loved us all very much, gave her life in resistance to protect you and the emotions that you were born with! _That_ is what you stand for, Sanji!" She then sniffled as tears began to well up in her eyes. "That's why, Sanji...that's why you were born kinder and gentler than anyone in Germa!"

"...Reiju...!" Sanji said, feeling as if he was about to tear up, himself.

XXX

Down on a lower floor, Big Mom's army was having a bit of trouble.

"Where'd he go?!"

"He was already in the Prison Library in the basement, but now he's passed the first floor, already!"

"He's probably on the second floor, by now!"

On the second floor of the Whole Cake Chateau...Luffy, whom Blizzard had lost track of, was strangling Charlotte Counter with his arm wound around his neck.

"GUH!" Counter gagged. "L-Lemme go!"

"Not until you tell me where he is!" Luffy yelled. "Talk, dammit! WHERE THE HELL ARE SANJI AND AIKA?!"

"I...don't...know...!" Counter gagged before he collapsed, unconscious.

"Shit...!" Luffy cursed before he ran off. "SANJI~! AIKA~! WHERE ARE YOU~?!"

XXX

Outside the treasure repository door...

"What?!" Smoothie questioned. "More problems?!"

"Well, you see," said one the guards, "it seems that Jimbei is in the castle, and...well..."

"He better not be rebelling against us," Smoothie growled. "Send this message to all troops!"

"Y-yes, Lady Smoothie?" the guard asked, nervously. "Given the way her moods swing, if Mama hears of these failures, it will effect tomorrow's plan!"

"Uh...yes, you're right," said the guard.

"And that plan if one of her dearest desires," Smoothie said.

"Also true," the guard agreed.

"So...what will happen if the plan fails?" Smoothie inquired, causing the guard to gasp.

"I-I don't even wanna think about what might happen!" he answered.

"Exactly," Smoothie answered. "Now, shut down the route coming here to the fourth floor and get everything from the third floor downward under control, A.S.A.P!"

"Y-yes, Lady Smoothie!" the guard saluted. "Of course! Err...if that's the case, perhaps killing would be easier than capturing."

"Do whatever it takes," Smoothie answered. "You have my permission."

XXX

"You and Aika have to get to safety, Sanji," Reiju said. "Abandon Germa, entirely! It's nothing more than a destructive force clinging to the glories of its past! The world doesn't need it, anymore, as far as I'm concerned."

"But...but Miss Reiju," Aika said.

"It's all right, Aika," Reiju assured. "All Big Mom is after is Germa's scientific power. I doubt she has any interest in the life of Sanji's mentor. It's our Father and our brothers that are threatening to take that restaurant hostage, and they're the ones who will die, tomorrow! Don't you see? It's our just punishment...we're nothing more than a band of assassins."

"Look, Reiju," Sanji began, "I don't give a damn about Judge or those other three, but why do you think that you and Rokuji have to die?!"

"Rokuji and I still have our emotions," Reiju answered, "but Father had augmented us into being his accomplices who cannot defy him, no matter what we wish. There's blood on my hands and Rokuji's paws, as well...we both deserve the death penalty."

"...Miss Reiju..." Aika muttered, sadly.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Reiju. "Those bracelets on your wrists, Sanji? They're not going to explodes. They're duds that I switched out while Father wasn't looking."

"What...?!" Sanji whispered. "Really?!"

"Yes," answered Reiju. "So tell me, Sanji...what exactly is keeping you from escaping?"

"...I...I..." Sanji stuttered.

"For god's sake, Sanji, open your eyes!" Reiju yelled. "Don't you see what really matters to you?! If you don't escape from here...you'll never find such wonderful friends like Straw Hat, ever again!"

Sanji gasped in shock at this, while Aika looked up at him, worriedly.

"...Now, go," Reiju ordered. "Leave and don't ever come back! This is the last time I'm going to tell you this!"

XXX

"HELP!"

"Straw Hat's on the loose! Call the ministers- UGH!"

Luffy grunted as he punched one of the Chess Peacekeepers in the face, then continued to charge through the halls.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY~!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Big Mom: *is cuddling Brook in her arms* My, what a cute thing you are! And you even managed to hurt Prometheus, of all things!

Brook: How humiliating...

Pudding: Mama? May I talk to you?

Big Mom: Of course, my sweet Pudding!

Pedro: RAAAARRGH!

Tamago: *in the form of a baby chick* Viscount Hiyoko! **Chirp!**

Guard: Haha! It's the Baron's Egg-Egg Fruit power!

Chopper: Pedro! In here, hurry!

Pedro: Huh?!

Luffy: *is holding Aika in his arms* Aika! I'm so glad you're okay! *sees Reiju* Hey, it's Sanji's sister!

Reiju: If you're looking for Sanji, he's not here.

Luffy: What?

Next time: **Not Here**

* * *

I'm on a roll! Whoo-hoo!

Review, please!


	31. Not Here

**Ch. 31- Not Here**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Mamamamama! What a cute little thing you are!"

It was the most utterly humiliating that had ever happened to Brook. He knew he didn't have much chance, and yet he still took the risk...and now, here he was: stripped down to his skivvies while Big Mom was rubbing and petting his Afro, like a toddler who had found her new favorite plaything.

"Every square inch of you is nothing but bones, bones, and more bones," Big Mom started as she held Brook, fondly, "but here you are, miraculously still alive! Mamamamamama! You put up quite a fight, Soul King! I can see why my Chess Peacekeepers were so frightened of you! You're the perfect menace to them! Not unlike my three special Homies, Napoleon, Prometheus, and Zeus!"

I infused all three of them with my own soul, you know, so basically, it's like they're a part of me! Their souls are on a whole different level!"

"Hehehehe..." Zeus chuckled.

"Mama!" exclaimed one of the Chess Peacekeepers, who were holding Brook's clothes. "We've finished our inspection! We didn't find any Poneglyph rubbings! He failed in taking anything!"

"Maaamamamama!" cackled Big Mom while she continued to rub her palms around Brook's head. "Well, that's good news to hear! Sorry to have suspected you of anything, Soul King, but we certainly can't have you stealing my precious Tamate Box, or the copies of my Road Poneglyph, either! I don't want anyone making off with that and getting to Raftel, again! That would be foolish, now wouldn't it? I won't make the same mistake like I did with Roger, of all people! He used that strange ability to hear the voice of all things and read that stone, but this time, I've got my own secret weapon who will one day weild that power. This time, the ones who will reach Raftel will be us, the Big Mom Pirates! Mamamamamama!"

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" Big Mom hummed as she turned to see Pudding...who had her cheek and hand bandaged. "Oh, my dear, sweet little Pudding! I was just talking about you~!" That's when she saw Pudding's bandages. "Hmm? What's this? What happened to your face and hand, there?"

"I had a bit of an accident," said Pudding. "Some stupid dog came and bit me for no reason~!"

 _'I can't tell her that I let that wolf brat get away before I could erase her memory of me,'_ thought Pudding.

"Hmm...I see," Big Mom said. "Well, I just hope it clears up in time for the wedding, tomorrow. By the way, has that third eye of yours finally awakened in the truest sense?"

"Oh, Mama!" Pudding pouted. "That's all you ever talk about! I'm only a half-blood, remember?! There's no guarantee that my power will ever develop!"

"Mamamamama!" laughed her mother. "I don't mean to be so impatient, child, but you do hold in your veins the rare blood of the Three-Eyed Tribe!"

 _'Pudding has 3 eyes?'_ thought Brook. _'Oh, wait...I can't say anything to her, or else the secret's blown.'_

 _'So that skeleton man is here, too, huh?'_ thought Pudding. _'Well, at least they caught him.'_

"Umm...Mama?" Pudding asked, putting on a cute face. "I want to talk to you in your room. I feel a bit shy, bringing it up in here."

"But of course!" Big Mom exclaimed. "Come, my sweet Pudding! Let's go into Mama's room and chat!"

XXX

Back in the Whole Cake Chateau courtyard, the battle betwen Pedro and Baron Tamago was still raging on...except...Baron Tamago wasn't really Baron Tamago anymore. Instead of having the appearance of a man, for some reason, he now had the appearance of a baby chick that only halfway hatched from its shell.

"Viscount Chiyoko! **Chirp!** " Baron Tamago, or rather, Viscount Hiyoko, chirped as he tried to attack Pedro again, but once again, he had been cut down by Pedro's broadsword...but again, instead of blood, there was what appeared to be an egg yolk...and it was moving!

" **Chirp-chirp...bakawk!** " it squawked. " **BUCKAAAWW!** "

"Whoa! Did you hear that?!" asked one of the soldiers.

"No doubt about it!" answered another. "He's about to evolve again! He's turning into Count Niwatori!"

"This is getting ridiculous," Pedro said as he walked toward the developing egg yolk. "I'll just finish him off, here and now!"

"No! Stop!" cried another soldier.

"Each time he cracks," exclaimed a fourth, "he's reborn into a stronger form- from 'Baron Egg' to 'Viscount Chick', and finally, to 'Count Chicken'! This is the power of the Egg-Egg Fruit! Count Niwatori is a real knight! Tremble in fear, Tiger Mink!"

"I'm a _jaguar!_ " Pedro corrected.

"Tiger, jaguar, same difference!" the soldier countered as he and several others charged at Pedro. "Once Count Niwatori has hatch, he will have more power than you can only dream of! We'll slice you to ribbons before you get the chance to finish him off!"

"I'm not gonna wait around to see," Pedro said as he raised his blade, preparing to stab Count Niwatori in the chest.

"No! Don't you dare!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"...All right," Pedro relented as he backed away. "I'll stop."

"Huh? Really?" asked another soldier. "Haha! Well, that was easy-"

His triumph was short-lived, however...as the Jaguar Mink pulled off the dynamite that had been strapped to his chest.

"YIKES!" shrieked one of the guards. "D-d-dynamite! What are you gonna do with all those?!"

"You- _gara_ idiots have fallen right into my trap," said Pedro as he held a lit match to one of the fuses. "I got a nice crowd of soldiers, here...the perfect bait!"

"Quick! Pull back!" cried one of the soldiers.

"It's too late!" screamed another.

 **Fshk! KABOOM!** Pedro lit the fuse...and the dynamite belt made a huge explosion, engulfing anyone who was caught in the range of the blast! Even Count Niwatori was blown away!

As the smoke cleared...in the corner was a shattered mirror.

XXX

In the Mirror World...

"Whew! That was a close one!" Chopper exclaimed in relief as he held Pedro in his arms.

"That was pretty reckless of you!" Carrot shouted. "What were you thinking, Pedro?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You're one to talk with the way you startled me!" Pedro exclaimed, remembering how Chopper and Carrot grabbed him and pulled him into the mirror. "Imagine if you were in my position and heard a voice coming from a mirror behind you!"

"Still, that was an amazing plan, Pedro!" Carrot exclaimed. "You were always a quick thinker! Heeheehee!"

"So...we're in a world of mirrors?" Pedro inquired. "I find that hard to believe."

"You can't get into this world unless you've got Brulee's power," said Chopper. "As long as we're in here, we're safe! Now we just have to find Sanji and the others, and then we'll get outta here! While we're here, we might as well talk about what we've been through. Why don't you go first, Pedro?"

"Very well..." Pedro answered.

After a while, he soon explained what had been going on while Chopper and Carrot were in the Mirror World, including Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard's capture.

"What?!" Chopper questioned while riding in the cart that was being pulled by Diesel. "They got caught?! You're kidding!"

"That's what I'd heard," said Pedro. "I'm also worried about Brook and Aika. I heard they ran into Big Mom in the treasure repository. I hope Aika managed to get away and Brook managed to get a Poneglyph rubbing!"

"This is bad," Chopper said. "Everyone's in big trouble! We gotta hurry!"

"Right, Chobro!" Carrot nodded before she held up a picture she drew of the Straw Hats...all of them looking they had been drawn more feminine, for some reason.

"Mirrors, mirrors, on the wall!" Carrot called. "Tell us where to find them all!"

"Why do they look like that?!" Pedro questioned.

"I just saw that orange-haired girl run by!" said one of the mirrors.

"What the-?!" Pedro gaped. "The mirror...it talked?!"

"Ran by...?" Chopper whispered. "That must mean Nami must have escaped, somehow! I wonder if Luffy and Blizzard managed to get away, too!"

"I saw a white wolf with a burned vest run by on the 2nd floor!" exclaimed another mirror.

"As for the girl, I think she's with Boss Jimbei!" answered the mirror from before.

"Oh, that's good," Chopper said. "...Wait...did it just say Jimbei?!"

XXX

Back in the Whole Cake Chateau...

"SANJI~! AIKA~! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS~?!"

"Help! Requesting backup from all ministers! We can't stop Straw Hat Luffy by ourselves!"

On the third floor, Luffy was still raising a ruckus in his desperate attempt to look for Sanji and Aika, despite practically running on fumes at this point, defeating many Chess Peacekeepers and soldiers along the way.

"SANJI~! AIKA~!" Luffy called out as he punched away another soldier. "IT'S ME, LUFFY! YOU GOTTA HEAR ME OUT!"

"DAMN YOU~!" a soldier cried as he tried to cut Luffy down with an axe, only for the Straw Hat Captain to kick him in the jaw. "BLUGH!"

By now, they had been completely defeated...and yet, Luffy panted heavily.

 **Grrrrrmmmmmbble~!**

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled as he punched his own stomach. "Stop growling, already!" He then took in a deep breath and started yelling again. "SANJI~! AIKA~! ANSWER ME~!"

He then panted heavily, feeling his strength beginning to waver...but then...

"Big Brother?"

Luffy gasped as he turned around...and saw Aika, standing in the doorway of the infirmary. The D. Siblings both stared at each other for what felt like hours...before Luffy ran to Aika, who immediately jumped into his arms and began to cry.

"Oh, Aika!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Big Brother~!" Aika sobbed as she hid her face in Luffy's shoulder, which prompted him to rock back and forth on his knees.

"Shh~! It's okay, Aika," Luffy whispered, trying to sooth his younger half-sister. "It's okay, Big Brother's here...Big Brother's gotcha...oh, god, I was so worried about you!" That's when he noticed Aika's shoulder. "What the...Aika, what happened to your shoulder?!"

"Well..." Aika started, only to gasp as she heard encroaching footsteps...LOTS of encroaching footsteps.

"Dammit, not more of these guys!" Luffy cursed, but before he could go off to fight, Aika grabbed him by the wrist- which squirted out a bit of blood due to him trying to tear off his arms, earlier- and dragged him into the infirmary before she closed the door. Once inside, the D. Siblings turned to see Reiju, who was sitting on her bed.

"Well," Reiju began, "we meet again, Straw Hat Luffy."

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Sanji's sister!"

"Reiju," Reiju replied.

"Right, Reiju," Luffy replied before he noticed Reiju's leg. "H-hey, what happened to your leg?! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"It's not important," Reiju replied.

"I was in here with Miss Reiju," Aika said. "Sanji told me to stay here and rest a bit so my shoulder would heal."

"Wait...Sanji was here?!" Luffy questioned. "Come to think of it, why were you with Sanji in the first place?!"

"...Umm...I kind of left the _Sunny_ ," Aika admitted.

"What?!" Luffy asked. "Aika, that's what Nami and I told you not to do, but you went and did it, anyway! Why do you never listen?!"

"You know," Reiju began, "I wouldn't be yelling at her, if I were you."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"After all," Reiju started, "if you were going to leave the child on your ship, you should've at least left someone there to watch her..." She then looked at Luffy, almost coldly. "It's true, Aika shouldn't have left the ship...but she is a 6-year-old girl. Because you decided to leave her alone, your sister experienced things that no child should ever see...so in a way, it's your fault, don't you think?"

A pause...but then Luffy sighed as he scratched the back of his head in a guilty manner.

"...You're right," he said. "I should've thought of that...I'm sorry, Aika."

"Big Brother, you have nothing to apologize for," said Aika. "I'm the one who left. I should've listened to you. If anyone's sorry, it's me!"

"Aika..." Luffy whispered, while Reiju raised her eyebrow in slight surprise, but then she chuckled.

"She really does love you, doesn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah, she does," Luffy said. "But anyway...Sanji, he was here, right?"

"Yes, a few moments ago," said Reiju.

"Do you know where he went?!" Luffy asked, worriedly. "We've been tricked! Pudding lied to all of us! She said she's gonna kill Sanji and-"

"We know, Big Brother," Aika answered.

"Y-you do?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"...Why do you think I have these bandages on my shoulder?" asked Aika.

"...Aika was stabbed by Pudding when she tried to protect me," said Reiju, shamefully. "I'm afraid...I'm also to blame for your sister getting hurt. Forgive me."

"...So Pudding hurt the both of you, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Me, her...and Sanji," Aika replied. "He knows about her true nature."

"He...he does?" Luffy asked, once again in surprise.

"Yes, quite recently," Reiju replied. "I tried to tell him to take Aika and escape this island...but he was too worried about what might befall the hostages in the East Blue, as well as you and the rest of your crew."

"Hostages?" Luffy replied. "You mean at the Baratie?! I know them! If they're really in trouble, then I'll just go back to the East Blue to fight them if I have to-"

 **Gluuuuuuuurrrrrgh...!** Luffy groaned as he felt his stomach growl again, causing him to drop to his hands and knees.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried, worriedly.

"Are...are you hungry?" asked Reiju. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"Yes, Miss Reiju, please!" Aika answered.

"No!" Luffy barked. "I...I'm not hungry, at all! I'm fine!"

 **Grrroooooooooowwl~!** Luffy's stomach bellowed, demanding to be fed, but Luffy growled back and even punched himself in the gut, trying to get it to be quiet. Reiju only looked on in worry as she remembered what Luffy said about not eating anything unless it was prepared by Sanji.

It had been about 6 hours now since Luffy had anything to eat...but because of his metabolism, it was like he had not eaten in over a day.

"...Well," Luffy started as he stood up, despite his stomach still rumbling in hunger, "at least now I know that Sanji's aware of what's going on."

"Huh?" Reiju muttered.

"As long as he knows that, it's fine!" Luffy grinned. "I've done everything I can, now!"

"What?!" Aika questioned. "But...but Big Brother! Sanji's here in the castle! Just go and get him!"

"Sorry, Aika," Luffy replied, "but...it's really up to him, now."

"...Big Brother...!" Aika whimpered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Take care of Aika for me, will ya, Reiju?" Luffy asked before he turned...and ran for the window.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Reiju asked. "That's not the exit!"

"I made Sanji a promise," Luffy started, "but it's not here!"

Reiju and Aika both gasped, while Luffy smashed right through the window...and fell all the way down to the ground.

XXX

Not too far away from the infirmary...Sanji was sitting out in the hall, trying to think. He had thought that as long as he just did what Judge and Big Mom said, Zeff, the staff at the Baratie, as well as Luffy and the others would be fine...but it turned out to be nothing but a big, fat lie. He had actually been playing right into Big Mom's trap.

Worst of all...he insulted his captain and beat him within an inch of life, just to try and drive him off, and hurt the feelings of Nami, Blizzard, and especially Aika, who looked up to Luffy greatly, yet still chose to stay by his side, despite being upset with him. There was no way he could back and face Luffy...not after what he did. No matter what, there was no excuse for insulting and attacking his captain...that was something he knew since a certain incident in Water 7.

 _'...I'm sorry, Luffy,'_ thought Sanji, _'but...I just can't go back...not now...not ever.'_

XXX

Outside, in the pouring candy rain... **KRASH!**

"AAH! Someone just landed on my house!"

"It's...it's a guy!"

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted as he stood up...and began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey, buddy!" called a young man. "Are you okay?!"

"Gotta...go wait...at that spot...!" Luffy said...while his stomach roared, causing him to wince in pain.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Guards: Surround them! Don't let them escape!

Nami: Run, Jimbei! Hurry!

Jimbei: This doesn't look good!

Nami: Black Ball Raiun Rod!

Chopper: Wait, Nami! Stop! It's me!

Nami: AAH! CHOPPER, I'M SO SORRY!

Prometheus: Ow! My wound that the Soul King gave me still hurts!

Big Mom: Oh, just walk it off! Now, Pudding, you remember what to do?

Pudding: When Sanji lifts the veil...I'll shoot him right between his eyes. That'll be the cue for all the Vinsmokes to die!

Brook: *thinking* _What a shocking development this is!_

Sanji: *is looking at the basket he put the lunch box in* What am I supposed to do with this?

Bobbin: Ooh, yum! *picks up some meat from the lunchbox*

Sanji: ...Put that DOWN! *kicks him*

Bobbin: UGH! W...what are you doing?!

Sanji: ...Yeah...what am I doing?! *grabs the basket and runs*

Blizzard: _Huh? Sanji?! What are you doing here-_

Sanji: BLIZZARD! YOU GOTTA HELP ME FIND LUFFY!

Next time: **What Are You Doing?**

* * *

We're getting to the better parts, now!

Review, please!


	32. What Are You Doing?

**Ch. 32- What Are You Doing?**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Block off the exits!"

"Surround them! Don't let them get outside!"

Jimbei panted while Nami sat on top of his shoulders, holding her Sorcery Clima-Tact in her hand. Not too far behind them were a handful of guards, shooting at them with firearms in an attempt to subdue them both. To make matters worse, there were even more guards up ahead.

"This doesn't look like it's shaping up very well!" Jimbei said. "It looks like we're about to be ambushed!"

"So there's really no escape?!" Nami asked.

"This is the second floor!" called one of the Chess Peacekeepers, holding a Mini Transponder Snail. "Boss Jimbei- err, I mean _Jimbei_ is staging a rebellion!"

"Nami!" Jimbei called. "Think you can handle the rear?! I'll take the ones up front!"

"Of course!" Nami answered as she looked back. "Besides, this is getting old, fast!"

"Aha! There they are!" a voice called. "Hey! I found them! They're over here!"

"Black Ball...RAIUN ROD!" Nami yelled as she swung a chain of Thundercloud Weather Balls at the guards that were flanking her and Jimbei from behind, causing them all to scream in pain from the shock...but when she took a closer look, she gasped in comical horror at what she had done: Chopper was among the guards, along with Brulee!

"W...what did you do that for...?!" Chopper coughed.

"Chopper?!" Nami questioned. "What are you doing here?! And...is that Brulee?!"

"YAAAAHH!" shrieked Carrot as she came to Chopper's side. "Chobro, are you okay?!" She then glared at Nami. "What was that for, Nami?! We were trying to save you!"

"Huh?!" Nami asked. "Save us?!"

"Ugh...!" Chopper grunted as he came to. "Never mind...quick!" He then pointed to a mirror. "Get in the mirror, hurry!"

"The...the mirror?" Nami repeated in confusion.

"What are you, a broken record?!" Chopper asked. "Get going!"

"FIRE!" a guard shouted as he and several others shot bazooka rounds at the group, resulting in a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared...all that could be found was a shattered mirror.

XXX

"Haa...haa...that was close...!"

It was soon revealed that the group had manage to escape into the Mirror World.

"Chopper, are you okay?" Nami asked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you until that moment!"

"It's okay, Nami," Chopper reassured. "I'm fine. Besides, I've been shocked by you, before! I'm used to it, by now!"

"If you say so," Nami said before she looked around. "Still...we actually escaped _inside_ a mirror!"

"The New World is full of strange things," said Jimbei.

"Curse you, Jimbei!" Brulee shouted. "What do you think you're doing, fraternizing with the likes of these rookie losers?! How dare you betray Mama like this!"

"Oh, Brulee, it's you," Jimbei said, casually.

"Don't you greet me so nonchalantly!" Brulee screeched. "I had heard you requested to leave Mama's operation, but then cowered in the face of the Roulette Wheel!"

"Your mother gave Fishman Island her protection!" Jimbei countered. "I wanted to repay her with honor, but I sensed only death and malice from that despicable wheel of hers!"

"The Roulette Wheel, you say?" Pedro inquired. "You- _gara_ made the right choice not to spin it, Knight of the Sea Jimbei."

"You know of it?" Jimbei inquired, which prompted Pedro to light his cigarette with his Electro before he took a drag and puffed out some smoke.

"Five years ago," Pedro began, "my partner, Zepo, spun that wheel...he sought salvation and lost his life, instead."

"Huh?!" Chopper and Nami questioned, while Carrot's ears drooped.

"Pedro told me Zepo died a long time ago," she said, "but...he never said how."

"That Roulette Wheel is nothing but a death trap," Pedro said. "It's constructed so that no matter what, whomever spins it is guaranteed to die!"

"Wiwiwi!" cackled Brulee. "Well of course it is, you fools! Mamam will not suffer anyone to leave her realm alive! Whether they are mere trespassers, like you Straw Hats, or faithful pirates employed in her service! She welcomes all who come her, but kills those who wish to leave! That is Mama's-"

"Ah, shut up!" Chopper said as he threw Brulee into the cart that Diesel was pulling.

"Hey! You can't do-MMPH!" Brulee started, only for Nami to tie a gag around her mouth. "MMPH! MM-HMMMPH! MMMMMPPHH!"

"Just hush up and enjoy the ride, honey," Nami smirked while Diesel pulled the cart, again. "So all that's left is to find Brook, Aika, Luffy, and Sanji, right?"

"That's the idea!" Chopper answered.

"Oh, come on!" Diesel complained as he ran. "I can't keep pulling you guys everywhere! This is getting to be too heavy!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in Big Mom's chamber...

"Oww!" Prometheus whined as he touched the bandage on his cheek.

"What's wrong with you, Prometheus?" asked Big Mom, holding Brook in her hand by a string, like he was some sort of doll.

"The wound I got from the Soul King is deeper than I thought it was," said Prometheus. "It just started hurting again!"

"Mamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "I'll choose to compliment him, rather than scold you for your weakness. It's the first time you actually got hurt like that!"

"Mama?" Pudding asked. "Are you really going to keep Boney here?"

 _'Boney?'_ thought Brook. _'That's quite rude of you, Pudding!'_

"Of course I do!" answered Big Mmom as she held Brook up to her face. "Just look at him! You'll never find a rarer creature! It's truly work of soul art~! I'd rather carry him around with me for a while before I put him in my book collection!"

 _'Oh, no...!'_ thought Brook in dread.

"By the way," Big Mom began, "I must praise you, Pudding, for working the Straw Hats over. I honestly didn't think they'd get through the Seducing Woods, but they're safe and sound in the Prison Library, now, until their execution tomorrow."

"I know," Pudding replied. "I just saw them, those fools. So you're gonna kill them, right, Mama?"

"Of course," Big Mom replied, "after the wedding."

 _'Wait...fools?!'_ thought Brook. _'What's going on here?!'_

"Germa should be drinking themselves into a stupor, right about now," said Big Mom. "I've got some barmaids attending to them."

"That's good," said Pudding, "but that Reiju was snooping around after me. I have to say, she's quite sharp! Good thing I took care of her."

"Hmm?" Big Mom hummed. "I hope you didn't kill her, Pudding."

 _'This can't be...!'_ thought Brook. _'Is this really the same, sweet Pudding we met on Cacao Island?!'_

"Oh, come now, Mama!" Pudding complained. "You know I didn't kill her! All I did was shoot her in the thigh, and then I erased her memories!"

"I should hope so," Big Mom said, worriedly. "Remember, you're my precious little bride! I don't want those Germa fools to come back at you and cause some sort of disaster!"

"Thank you for your concern, Mama," said Pudding as she held up the Walker Percussion Pistol, "but look on the bright side. At least I tested out how the gun works! Even Germa's augmented humans don't stand a chance against these babies."

"Maaaamamamama!" cackled Big Mom. "That's my girl, always thinking ahead! When you open fire tomorrow, that's the signal for everything to begin! Everyone will have their eyes on the wedding kiss, and that slack-jawed dope, Sanji, will life your veil and lean in for the kiss...and for the first time, he'll see your third eye, and falter in shock! That will be your cue to point the gun at his head and finish him in one shot! His brains will splatter out the back of his head, and the entire audience will freeze in shock and horror, and once they sense the danger, it'll already be too late! The unarmed Vinsmokes will turn around see a wall of gun barrels!"

Soon, she laughed maniacally while Brook remained quiet.

 _'What a terrifying turn of events...!'_ he thought in disbelief.

"Germa's blood will spill before they can so much as tremble in fear!" Big Mom exclaimed. "Gunshots will be going off like fireworks! A rain of bullets that continue to riddle their dead bodies. A giant pond of blood spreading across the ground! The seven mutiliated Vinsmoke corpse! Then the sounds will turn into a gun salute!"

Pudding only sighed softly with a somewhat bored expression while her mother continued on.

"That's when the real party starts!" Big Mom exclaimed. "We'll celebrate with the delicious wedding cake and toast with tea! Once their annoying leadership is gone, all the rest of Germa will belong to ME! MAAAAMAMAMAMAMAMA~!"

Her laughing echoed throughout the chamber while Pudding rolled her eyes.

"Now Pudding," Big Mom began, "go put some makeup on that scratch on your cheek, and wear some gloves on your hands. I want you to look absolutely flawless!"

"...Yes, Mama," Pudding muttered.

XXX

In Sanji's room, on the third floor, someone was sleeping in the bed...and one of Chess Peacekeepers, a Rook, peeked inside the room before turning to several others and nodding his head to a Bishop Peacekeeper, who held up a Mini Transponder Snail.

"Sanji the groom is in his bedchamber," said the Bishop. "He's alseep."

 **"Don't let him out of the room until tomorrow morning,"** said Mont d'Or. **"And keep a close eye on the door so no one gets in, either."**

"Yes, sir!" the Bishop answered.

However, if the Peacekeepers had taken a closer look, they would've realized that Sanji was not in his bed...but rather, the sombrero-wearing guard with the eggplant-shaped head, who had fallen asleep waiting for the 3rd Vinsmoke son return. He soon gasped as he stirred from his slumber.

"Uh-oh...!" he whispered. "I fell asleep in Master Sanji's bed...he should've been back by now...!" He then looked around. "Well...until he does, I might as well catch a few more winks."

With that, he went right back to sleep.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the meeting room on the second floor of the castle, the Charlotte siblings had gathered to discuss the current events.

"In other words," Mont d'Or said, "Pekoms was with them until they entered our territory. They were trying to get Sanji back, and it was 9 of them Pudding guided to the island. Soul King is currently in Mama's possession, and Pedro was in the third floor courtyard...and he blew himself up...is that right, Count Niwatori?"

"Indubitably," answered Count Niwatori, the current form that Baron Tamago had taken. He now looked like a rooster with human ears and wore a feather-like suit.

"So that's two of them done," said Mont d'Or as he crossed out Brook's wanted poster and Pedro's portrait. "And there 5 of them in the Seducing Woods...the rabbit and the raccoon dog."

"Brulee says she captured them both," said Amande.

"So that leaves four out of nine," said Mont d'Or as he crossed out Chopper's wanted poster and Carrot's picture. "What about that little girl that came with the Straw Hats?"

"She was with Sanji, the last time I checked," answered Galette. "Mama plans to use her to be the flower girl for the wedding...but she's currently been reported as missing."

"Hmm..." Mont d'Or hummed. "Let's just leave that one alone for now. If she's found, we'll figure out what to do with her after the wedding. That just leaves Straw Hat, Cat Burglar, and White Wolf. They're the ones who defeated Cracker and escaped from the Seducing Woods...and they've been locked up in the Prison Library." He then glared at Opera, who gulped. "So what's this we're escaping, Opera? And how about Jimbei showing up to help them, huh?!"

"It's a lie!" Opera yelled. "I told you, I don't know anything about Jimbei showing up! There's no report about them escaping at all! There's no one in the basement! I was working hard, torturing Cat Burglar and Straw Hat to get them to tell me where Lola was, like Mama said, but they wouldn't tell me so...I had to burn all three of them to death! Was it overkill! Yeah, maybe, but...you don't doubt me, do you, Mont d'Or?!"

"...Well...I guess we'll cross them off, too," Mont d'Or said as he crossed Luffy's, Nami's, and Blizzard's wanted posters.

 _'That was close,'_ thought Opera, nervously. _'I can't tell them that I screwed up my watch! Mama will pull out the rest of my life span!"_

"What about the Vinsmokes?" asked Mont d'Or.

"They're all in their rooms," answered one of his brothers.

"Heh!" Mont d'Or smirked. "Perfect! Then we've eliminated all the intrusions! The preparations are under way for tomorrow's feast in the great kitchen! Let's put on the greatest wedding ever for our dear sister, Pudding!"

"Here-here!" the Charlotte Siblings agreed.

"Psst!" Mont d'Or whispered to two Peacekeepers. "Hey, you two. Tell everyone to keep up the patrols throughout the night...I don't trust Opera on this one, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the Peacekeepers saluted.

XXX

In the infirmary on the third floor, Reiju stared out the window that Luffy jumped out of while Aika sat on a cot, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"...Your brother is a strange one," said Reiju.

"...He's also stupid," Aika replied. "I don't get it...why won't he just go and get Sanji, himself? Then he wouldn't have to starve himself like this! He's so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She then sniffled as her tears started falling again, causing Reiju to blink at her before she went over and gently pet her on the head.

"Maybe your brother is stupid," said Reiju, "but...perhaps he has his reasons."

"What reason could he have for not going to get Sanji?!" asked Aika. "He came here to rescue him, but now he's just being a big dummy! A big, stupid, hungry dummy!"

"...Or maybe," Reiju began, "he's just waiting to see what Sanji will do."

"Huh?" Aika muttered in confusion.

XXX

With Sanji...the cook was sitting against the wall, hiding his face in his arms and hugging his knees.

 _'...I've had a short but rich life,'_ he thought. _'Luffy can take Aika and the others and escape on their own. The Vinsmoke Family will all die, tomorrow...myself included. All according to Big Mom's plan...it's for the best...this is the only I can avoid her wrath...I just hope Luffy and the others will be a bit smarter from now on.'_

"Hmm? Vinsmoke Sanji?"

Sanji looked up and saw Bobbin...who was reaching into the basket that held the lunchbox he made.

"I thought you were in your room, sleeping," said Bobbin, holding a piece of meat from the basket.

As Sanji stared at him...he couldn't help thinking about what Luffy said, earlier today.

 _"And...if you don't come back...I'LL BE RIGHT HERE, STARVING TO DEATH!"_

"...Put that down...!" Sanji hissed.

"Huh?" Bobbin muttered.

"That meat you have in your hands," Sanji growled, "doesn't belong TO YOU!"

 **WHAM!** He kicked Bobbin right across the face and sent him crashing into the wall, cracking the lens of his goggles and breaking out several teeth!

"Hey! What was that noise?!" a guard asked.

"I dunno! It came from over there!" answered another.

"It sounded like a wall coming down!" cried a third.

While Sanji stared in shock while he held the meat in his hand, Bobbin stared up in, angrily.

"What...what are you doing...?!" Bobbin questioned.

"...Yeah," Sanji whispered as he looked down at the meat, then at the basket. "What _am_ I doing?!"

On that, he put the meat in the basket, snatched it up, and ran off!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Bobbin shouted. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

As Sanji turned a corner, he gasped upon seeing a familiar white wolf-dog, sniffing around the floor.

 _'Dammit!'_ Blizzard cursed. _'With all these scents around, it's hard to tell which way Luffy went! I can't believe I lost that moron!'_

"BLIZZARD!" Sanji called out, causing the wolf-dog to turn around.

 _"Huh?"_ Blizzard muttered. _"S-Sanji?! What the hell do you want-"_

"QUICK! LET ME ON YOUR BACK!" Sanji called. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME FIND LUFFY!"

Blizzard gasped in disbelief.

"HURRY!" Sanji answered. "IF WE DON'T FIND HIM, HE COULD DIE!"

XXX

Outside Sweet City...Luffy groaned as he stumbled along the road. Behind him were two defeated King and Queen Chess Peacekeepers.

 **GRRRRRRGGGLL!** Luffy's stomach continued roaring, but all he could do was wrap his arm around it in an attempt to stifle the noise...but it didn't help.

"Almost...there...!" he grunted.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Guard: Bobbin! What happened?! Who did this?!

Bobbin: Don't worry about it. *bobs his head and caused the guards to go to sleep* I'll get rid of him, myself.

*In the Mirror World*

Carrot: What are we gonna do?

Nami: We'll just take Brook from Big Mom while she's sleeping. Simple.

*Suddenly, a fly buzzes by, and Big Mom, Prometheus, Zeus, and Napoleon all attack at once!*

Nami: ...Did I say simple? *chuckles nervously*

*Outside of Sweet City*

Blizzard: _Can you find him?!_

Aika: No! He's not here!

Sanji: LUFFY~! WHERE ARE YOU~?!

*They heard a loud gurgling sound, causing them to look up*

Aika: ...Is that...?!

Next time: **Glurrgle!**

* * *

...It's coming...!

Oh, and in 4 days, it'll be the anniversary of The Fire Within! Yay!

Review, please!


	33. Glurrgle!

**Ch. 33- Glurrgle!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Master Bobbin! Are you all right?!"

"What happened?! We just heard a loud noise!"

"What made this hole in the wall?!"

Bobbin groaned as he stood up, holding his wobbling head. The left lens of his goggles had been cracked and his temple and nose were bleeding...and yet, he had this big grin on his face.

 **BIG MOM PIRATES FIGHTER (BISHOP)**

 **BOBBIN THE DISPOSER**

 **BOUNTY: 105.5 MILLION BERRIES**

"Master Bobbin?!" asked one of the guards. "Why don't you say some...thi..."

Bobbin snickered as he began to bob his head back and forth...and soon after, the guards began to fall asleep!

"It's nothing to worry about-boyoing," said Bobbin. "Just stay there, you guys. Don't worry about it...I'll dispose of the trouble, myself. At Mama's tea party...even the demons of hell make an appearance...!"

On that, he ran off...headed after Sanji and Blizzard.

XXX

Blizzard panted as he ran through the corridor, tracking Luffy's scent, while Sanji was mounted on his back, holding the picnic basket. That's when they stopped in front of the infirmary where Reiju and Aika were staying.

"The infirmary?!" Sanji asked. "I was just here, not that long ago!"

 _"I smell Aika in here, too!"_ Blizzard replied. _"Did something happen to her, as well?!"_

"Yeah...Pudding happened," Sanji replied before he opened the door, to Reiju and Aika's surprise.

"Sanji?" Reiju asked. "You're back, again?"

"And you brought Blizzard with you!" Aika exclaimed.

 _"Aika, where's your brother?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"We have to find him!"_

Aika didn't speak, but instead pointed to the broken window...causing Sanji and Blizzard to sweatdrop.

"He's been here, all right," they both said, incredulously.

 _"But I don't get it!"_ Blizzard said. _"Where's Luffy going, anyway?!"_

"...I got a good idea," Sanji answered before he looked at Aika. "Aika, how are you feeling?"

"Aside from being mad at Big Brother," Aika began, "I'm feeling a little better."

"Good!" Sanji answered before he picked her up. "Now get on and hold on tight, got it?"

"W-wait, where are we going?!" Aika asked. "We're not gonna jump out the window, are we?!"

 _"Hang on!"_ Blizzard shouted before he ran to the window...and jumped out, making the hole Luffy made even bigger!

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Aika shrieked as they began to fall to the ground, while Reiju only stared, stunned.

"...It looks like recklessness runs in this crew," she muttered before she sighed and lied down. "I'm too tired to worry about it, now."

XXX

Meanwhile in the Mirror World...Chopper's group found themselves in a serious predicament.

"W...what are we gonna do...?!" Carrot squeaked.

"Well...at least he's alive...somewhat," Pedro said.

"She's freakin' huge...!" Nami whispered.

"So that's her," Chopper said. "One of the Four Emperors...Big Mom!"

It was revealed that the group was looking through a mirror...Big Mom's vanity mirror, to be more exact. The Emperor was asleep in her bed, along with Prometheus, Zeus, Napoleon...and Brook, of all people. She was holding him close to her, like he was a stuffed animal!

"How come she's sleeping with Brook in her hand, like that?" Carrot asked.

"And look!" Nami whispered. "That idiot is asleep, too! Doesn't he realize he's in danger?!"

"Wiwiwiwiwi!" laughed Brulee. "There's no way Mama would ever let go of such a rare and strange bone creature like Soul King! But don't you worry...I can make it so she loosens her grip a bit."

"Really?" Carrot asked. "Wow, that's very helpful!"

"MAAAAMAAAAAA!" Brulee shrieked, causing the others to gasp. "HELP ME! IT'S BRULEE-AGH!"

Soon, the group started comically beating on her.

"Stop it, you witch!" Nami shouted.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Chopper questioned.

Soon, Brulee was gagged, once again, along with Diesel as a precautionary measure.

"That was close," Nami sighed in relief.

"You don't think Big Mom woke up, do you?" asked Carrot.

Chopper looked up...only to gasp in horror when it seemed like Big Mom was looking right at them!

"Oh, no...I think she sees us...!" he squeaked...only to see that Big Mom was not really looking at them, but a tiny gadfly.

"Oh..." Big Mom muttered. "It's just a fly."

"Phew...!" Chopper sighed in relief. "Heheheh! That was close...for a second there, I thought she was looking at us!"

"Okay, so all we have to do is sneak in, get Brook outta there, and then sneak back to the Mirror World while they're sleeping," said Nami. "Simple!"

But then... **KRASH!** Big Mom swatted her hand at the floor...leaving a massive crater!

"AAH!" Brook screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He then looked around. "Oh...a fly." He then went back to sleep...but the same couldn't be said for Big Mom's three special Homies, who had all woken up from the sound of the crash.

"What is it, Mama?!" Prometheus questioned. "Are we under attack?!"

"At bedtime, no less?!" Zeus yelled, while a blade stuck out of Napoleon's top, and soon, all three attacked with fire, lightning, and slashes!

"...Did I say simple?" Nami asked with a sheepish chuckle.

Soon, Prometheus, Zeus, and Napoleon fell back to sleep...leaving the group (save Jimbei) completely horrified.

 _'HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAVE BROOK FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!'_ they thought.

XXX

Outside, as the rain continued to pour down on Sweet City, Blizzard ran through the streets with Sanji and Aika on his back. Since Blizzard couldn't track Luffy's scent because of all the rain, they had to ask a random stranger to point them in the direction the starving pirate went off in. As Blizzard ran, a stray dog suddenly appeared and, seeming hungry, jumped and bit at the basket.

"Hey! Back off!" Sanji yelled. "This isn't for you!"

"Go away!" Aika shouted as she tried to take the basket from the dog's mouth. "Bad dog!"

 _"Shut up!"_ the dog barked. _"I'm starving!"_

 _"Then go find something else to eat, dammit!"_ Blizzard cursed as he kicked the dog away and continued to run.

XXX

Back in the Mirror World, Chopper's group was about to commence Operation: Rescue Brook.

"There," Nami said as she backed away from something. "What do you guys think? Pretty good likeness, huh?"

"Wow, Nami, it's perfect!" said Chopper, who was back in his Brain Point form.

"I found it in the castle's execution grounds," said Nami. "I used some seaweed from the kitchen to make the Afro."

It was revealed that Nami had made an exact copy of Brook with someone's skeleton and stuffed it in a back.

"It looks just like Brook!" Chopper exclaimed. "Well, except the skull is wider than his, but still!"

"We just need to switch this one out for our skeleton," said Nami, "so that she won't realize we stole Brook right from under her nose! ...I hope."

"Here," Jimbei said as he placed Brulee in between the mirror's glass. "If we place Brulee on the mirror as a conduit, then we can come and go through it, freely."

"Mmmph! Mrrrrgh!" Brulee cried, but her voice was muffled from the gag.

"So who's going first?" asked Pedro.

"Here," Nami said as she held up 4 straws. "We'll draw straws. Whoever draws the shortest one has to go first."

"Sounds good to me," said Chopper.

 _'Please don't let me go first...!'_ he thought, worriedly.

"Let's hurry and get this over with," said Pedro. "Then we'll go look for Luffy, Blizzard, Sanji, and Aika."

Soon, he, Carrot, and Chopper grabbed a straw, each.

"1...2...3!" Nami counted. "Draw!"

The group quickly pulled the straws out of Nami's hand. Carrot got a long one, and so did Pedro, and then Nami...but as for Chopper...

"...Why is life so cruel...?!" Chopper bemoaned.

"Sorry, Chopper," Nami apologized.

"...Well...I guess I have no choice, do I?" Chopper asked, trying hard to be brave.

"Be careful, Chobro!" Carrot said.

 **RESCUE ATTEMPT 1**

Chopper stepped out of the mirror, carrying the fake Brook on his back while Nami, Carrot, Pedro, and Jimbei remained behind, watching anxiously.

"So far, so good, it looks like...!" Chopper whispered as he tiptoed toward Big Mom's bed. As he did, he accidentally tripped on a piece of rubble, and at first, the group tensed up, thinking he was going to fall and wake Big Mom up, but thankfully he managed to regain his balance, causing them to heave a collective sigh of relief...that is until Chopper sneezed.

"GAH!" he cried before he looked up...and saw Big Mom glaring down at him.

"You again, you stupid fly...?!" she growled before she swatted at the floor again, forcing Chopper to run screaming back into the Mirror World.

"I'm sorry...!" Chopper sobbed.

"It's okay, Chopper," said Nami. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Carrot, you're up next," Pedro said. "Good luck!"

"Right!" Carrot saluted.

 **RESCUE ATTEMPT 2**

Carrot slowly crept out of the mirror while holding the fake Brook on her back.

"You think she can do it?" Nami whispered.

"Carrot is a Mink," Pedro said. "We- _gara_ are known for our stealth!"

Sure enough, Carrot quickly jumped onto the bed without waking Big Mom or her Homies before she went to rouse Brook from his sleep.

"Brook...!" Carrot called softly. "Come on, wake up! We gotta get outta here!"

Unfortunately, she was knocked away by Big Mom's huge snot bubble, causing her to fall to the floor...and wake Zeus in the process.

"Hmm?" Zeus hummed, causing Carrot to gasp. "You again, you damn fly?!"

 **BAZAP!** He sent a lightning bolt at Carrot, who shrieked as she ran back to the mirror, sobbing in fright.

"I couldn't do it~!" she whined.

"Amateur," Pedro muttered. "Here, Carrot, give it to me. I'll rescue Brook!"

"Thank you...!" Carrot sniffled.

 **RESCUE ATTEMPT 3**

This time, it was Pedro who carried the fake Brook to the bed.

"Made it...!" he whispered. "Heheheh...what a cinch. Now I'll just grab Brook and get back to the mirror, easy as pie!"

"Uh...Pedro?" Carrot called, causing Pedro to look up...only to see Big Mom rolling over, nearly flattening him!

"GWAAH!" Pedro cried as he ran back to the Mirror World. "Dammit! I got careless!"

"Wedding...cake..." Big Mom murmured, dreamily in her sleep.

"I'm sorry about that," Pedro apologized. "Forgive me."

"Wait! It's not a lost cause!" Nami said. "She loosened her grip on Brook!"

"Hey, you're right!" Chopper said, noticing that Brook was no longer in Big Mom's hands.

"I guess it's up to me," said Nami as she put the fake Brook on her back, next, only to shudder. "Oh, this is so nasty...! No! Think about Brook, Nami!"

"Good luck," Jimbei said as he and the others gave her a thumbs-up, which she returned.

 **RESCUE ATTEMPT 4**

Nami quietly climbed up onto the bed while Big Mom kept sleeping.

"Made it...!" Nami whispered before she went over and began to shake the skeleton awake. "Brook...Brook, wake up! Come on! We gotta get outta here!"

"Hmm...?" Brook hummed as he woke up...only to see the fake double that Nami had made. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GHOOOOOOOST!"

"Shh~!" Nami shushed. "Brook, no! Be quiet, you idiot!"

"Are you still buzzing around, you obnoxious little fly?!"

Nami gasped as she saw Big Mom about to raise her hand.

"Oh, no!" Jimbei cried.

"Nami, run!" Chopper shouted.

"Heavenly FIRE!" Big Mom yelled as she threw Prometheus to the floor, seemingly engulfing both Nami and Brook in flames...until it was soon revealed that Jimbei had managed to jump in and grab them both at the last second before jumping back into the mirror!

"Made it!" Jimbei exclaimed.

"Phew!" Nami sighed. "Thanks, Jimbei!"

"Anytime," said Jimbei.

"Ugh...where am I?" Brook asked as he finally woke up. "Hmm? Miss Nami? Everyone? What are you all doing here?"

XXX

On the outskirts of Sweet City, Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika were now at the battlefield where Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard had fought with Big Mom's army...and the ground was littered with the bodies of Peacekeepers and several pirates.

"...Shit...!" Sanji cursed. "You guys were busy, huh?"

 _"Pretty much,"_ said Blizzard.

"Big Brother?!" Aika called out. "Big Brother, where are you?!"

"Luffy!" Sanji called as he began to look around, too. "Luffy, where are you?!"

 _"Hey, Luffy! Answer us!"_ Blizzard called. _"Luffy~!"_

But no answer came.

"He's gotta be somewhere!" Sanji said as he picked up the body of a man whom he thought was Luffy, since he had black hair, but upon seeing his face, he saw it was a man that was in his 30s at least, forcing Sanji to drop him to the ground.

"Big Brother~!" Aika called. "It's us, Aika, Blizzard, and Sanji! Answer us!"

 _"Luffy?"_ Blizzard as he picked up a man that was wearing a straw hat, but it was the wrong color and had a blue band with feathers. _"Nope."_ He then dropped the man on the ground.

"...Dammit, where is he...?!" Sanji cursed, growing even more worried by the minute.

XXX

"I see," Brook said as he sat with Nami and the rest. "Well, I'm glad you managed to get out of there...and I'm glad you saved me! I thought I was dead, for a moment! Even though I actually am dead. Yohohohoho!"

"I'm glad you're safe, Brook," said Pedro. "I should have realized when I saw the heavy security that it would be impossible for you to get a copy of the Road Poneglyph in time...I even put Aika in needless danger. Forgive me for putting you- _gara_ through that..." He then lowered his head in shame.

"...There's nothing to forgive, Pedro," Brook said, calmly. "After all, it was because of your brilliant plan to infiltrate the treasure room as a two-mean, for the very sake of our crew, that we actually had this golden opportunity in the first place!"

"What do you mean?" Pedro asked.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "If we had attempted to steal Big Mom's Poneglyph on any other occasion, there would have been no way to avoid an all-out pirate war!" He then opened up his skull (to Jimbei and Carrot's shock), and pulled out a folded paper. "Here you are, Miss Nami."

"Oh, thank you," Nami said as she took the paper...but as she unfolded it, she gasped in disbelief, along with Chopper and Carrot.

"Anyway," Brook began, "I'm glad that you're all right, Pedro! I was so desperate for ideas, I couldn't think of anything else other than a decoy plan."

"Wait a minute, Brook!" Nami called. "What is all this?! You don't mean...!"

"They're the Poneglyph rubbings, of course!" Brook replied. "And just in the nick of time, too! Right when Aika and I had finished with the third sheet, Big Mom herself appeared, and I had to make Aika run away so she could save herself!"

It was revealed that Brook had gotten not one, not two, but THREE Poneglyph rubbings!

"You...you got the copy, after all?!" Pedro asked.

"Against all those guards and even one of the Sweet Commanders?!" Nami asked.

"And you came out of it with Big Mom's Poneglyph, something that any of the Four Emperors would kill to have?!" asked Chopper.

"Can it really be true?!" Jimbei inquired.

"Well...yes," Brook said, casually.

 _'He actually managed to steal our Poneglyph?!'_ thought Brulee and Diesel in shock.

"Brook!" Nami exclaimed as she hugged Brook, who blushed slightly. "You're amazing!"

"Yeah, way to go, Brook!" Carrot cheered.

"You were awesome!" Chopper chimed in.

"Even Big Mom's own family members aren't often allowed to set foot inside the treasure repository!" Jimbei praised. "Well done, Brook!"

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Well, I only thought of the task at hand! So, Miss Nami, since I did such a fine job, may I perhaps take a look at your-"

"Let's not get carried away," Nami glared.

"...Well, you can't blame a skeleton for trying," Brook muttered.

"Well, we completed one of our goals!" Chopper exclaimed. "Robin's gonna be so happy when she gets these! Now we just have to get Luffy, Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika, and get out of here!"

"...Umm...Chopper?" Nami asked. "About Sanji..."

"Huh?" Chopper muttered.

XXX

"Blizzard! You find him, yet?!"

 _"No! Did you, Aika?!"_

"No, I didn't!"

Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika stood in the middle of the battered, defeated pirates...and yet, they couldn't find hide or hair of Luffy anywhere.

 _"I don't understand,"_ Blizzard said. _"When Sanji said he had an idea where he might, I thought he'd be here, where he said he'd wait!"_

"...You don't think...we might have passed him back in the city," Aika said, worriedly, "do you?"

Sanji felt his heart drop into his stomach. With the current state Luffy was in, it was highly possible that he might have passed out on the way to this location and they might have passed him while on the way here. After all, Luffy hadn't eaten in hours, now, and that was almost like 2 days with his metabolic rate.

What if...they were too late?

"No...!" Sanji whispered as he clenched his hands into fists. "No!" He then threw his head up to the sky. "LUFFYYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOUUU?!"

He then fell to his knees while Blizzard and Aika looked at each other, fearing the worst...but then...

 **GLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGLLLE!**

The trio gasped as they heard that sound...then turned to the dead body of King Baum.

"...It can't be...!" Sanji whispered.

 _"...There's no mistake,"_ Blizzard said. _"I know that sound, anywhere!"_

Aika slowly stood up and walked toward King Baum's corpse...and then she gasped.

"I...I FOUND HIM!" she cried. "HE'S OVER HERE!"

Soon, Sanji and Blizzard both ran to join her...and soon, their faces went from shocked...to relief.

 _"This moron,"_ Blizzard whispered as tears formed in his eyes. _"Always making us worry!"_

"That's Luffy for you," Sanji smirked, although he sounded like he was trying not to break down into tears.

"...I'm just glad...he's okay...!" Aika sniffled, her tears falling from her eyes.

Lying against King Baum's body...there was Luffy. He practically looked like a mummy at this point, but he was very much alive, and he was so exhausted...not even his roaring stomach would wake him up.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Chopper: What?! Sanji and Luffy had a fight?!

Jimbei: It seems bringing him back will not be easy...

Bobbin: *is lying on the ground, bleeding to death* Urrrgh...damn you...! *falls unconscious*

Barmaid: Ugh...

Yonji: Ha! Some barmaids they are. If I wanted to have a real girl, I'd ask for that Nami chick!

Judge: Try not to drink too much, my sons.

Luffy: Ugh...Sanji...you came...!

Sanji: You idiot...stop being so stubborn and forcing things on others!

Aika: *gives Luffy the lunchbox but then gasps* Oh, no! The lunchbox is ruined!

Sanji: ...Just another failure, right?

Luffy: *eats it anyway* Mmm...it's delicious!

Sanji: ...Liar...

Next time: **Liar**

* * *

...Here it comes, guys.

Review, please!


	34. Liar

**Ch. 34- Liar**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

In the Mirror World...

"What?!" Chopper questioned. "You don't have anything to say about them?! About Luffy, Sanji, Blizzard, or Aika?!"

"Sorry, but we can't tell you, since we haven't seen them for a while," said one of the mirror.

"Did you check Sanji's room?" asked Carrot.

"No...but there is some weirdo sleeping in there," said the mirror.

"If they're not in the castle," Nami began, "then...I think I know where they might have gone."

"Where, Nami?" asked Pedro.

"...They're probably somewhere outside, where there aren't any mirrors," Nami answered. "I...I guess they might be at the place where Luffy and Sanji fought, earlier this morning."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Chopper questioned with tears welling up in his eyes. "LUFFY AND SANJI HAD A FIGHT?!"

"Well...not so much a fight," Nami replied. "More like Luffy took a really bad beating from Sanji."

"Given his place in the Vinsmoke Family," Jimbei began, "Sanji must have had a very good reason to come here. He will not be easy to bring back, I suspect!"

"Trust me, we learned that the hard way," Nami muttered. "Honestly...I don't know if I want him to come back after what he did."

"...You don't really mean that, do you, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"...Well...I guess we can't really survive without Sanji, since he's the cook and all," Nami said. "Still...if he does come back, he's gonna have to work hard in order for me to forgive him!"

"You have the right to say what you feel, Nami," Jimbei said. "However, if we are to retrieve Sanji, it should be soon! I was going to tell you all once the whole group was together, but I might as well tell you now. When the wedding ceremony begins, tomorrow...it will be anything but ordinary!"

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"You came here with Pekoms, did you not?" Jimbei inquired.

"Oh, right!" Carrot exclaimed. "Where is Pekoms, anyway?! Is he okay?! We got separated from him!"

"I can very well tell you that he is alive and well," Jimbei replied, "but...there was a conspiratorial plot that nearly succeeded in having him fed to the sharks."

"What?!" Pedro questioned.

"If we had not been aware of it," said Jimbei, "then Pekoms surely would have long been ripped to shreds by now!"

"...Pekoms...!" Pedro whispered, worriedly.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Sweet City, there was a bit of a commotion going on.

"Hey...is it me, or did I hear gunshots, just now?" asked a young woman.

"I dunno," answered a man in his mid-30s. "It's pretty hard to tell with all this rain. I do hear a dog barking, though."

Somewhere in there streets...Bobbin was hobbling along, using his sword as a crutch...and leaving a trail of blood behind him. His breathing was raspy and blood was dripping from his lips...while he clutched his chest, where a sizeable hole was left. Inevitably, he fell to his knees and glared up at three shadowy figures that were leaving the scene.

"Dammit...!" Bobbin cursed. "Curse you all...!"

Then, he finally collapsed on the ground...a pool of blood forming around his body while a little dog barked frantically.

XXX

Concurrently, in a guest room on the sixth floor baum cake of the Whole Cake Chateau, the Vinsmoke men were sitting around, guzzling down rum by the barrels, and all around them were a few barmaids, all of them having drunken themselves into a stupor, and yet the Vinsmokes were still going.

"Are you all...monsters?" asked one of the barmaids in a slurred voice.

"How pathetic," said Yonji. "What kind of barmaid loses in a drinking contest? If they were going to send us women, I wish they'd have sent us that orange-haired girl from Sanji's old crew."

"Oh, you mean Cat Burglar Nami, right?" asked Niji. "Yeah, she's a catch! I like me a headstrong, feisty girl like her! I heard they got her prisoner, now...maybe after the wedding, we can negotiate a little trade...heheheheh!"

"Now let's not go overboard with the drinks, my sons," said Judge as he wiped his chin. "The real party will be tomorrow night! With the fearsome Big Mom backing us, Germa will once again conquer the North Blue, and tomorrow is our first celebration of that fact! It looks like that failure, Sanji, had some use after all!"

(A/N: Boy, are you in for a surprise, tommorow.)

"That's true!" Yonji agreed. "Sanji was our bait, and we caught a real whopper with Nami!"

"When our enemies see Big Mom's flag on the Germa fleet," Niji said, "they'll lose the will to fight and probably piss their pants to boot! Hahahahaha!"

"We can conquer the world with even greater power than before," Ichiji grinned. "We ought to thank Sanji for this."

"Yeah! To Sanji, Germa's biggest failure!" Yonji exclaimed as he raised his mug, which Niji, Ichiji, and Judge all tapped together before they drank some more. However, they were unaware the walls literally had eyes...and a mouth.

XXX

Outside the Vinsmokes' guest room, the Peacekeepers were all standing by the door.

 **"Don't let anyone else come into contact with the Vinsmoke Family until tomorrow's tea party,"** Mont d'Or's voice said on the Mini Transponder Snail.

"Understood," said the Queen Chess Peacekeeper. "And we already have guards on the third-floor infirmary where Lady Reiju is located. All that's left until the Vinsmoke Family meets their fate is to count down the minutes."

 **"Shh~! Don't say it out loud, you dolt!"** Mont d'Or shushed.

XXX

In the infirmary, Reiju was lying in her bed with the lights off, trying to go to sleep. That's when she heard the door open...and when she looked up, she saw that it was Rokuji, who gasped upon seeing her before he quickly closed the door, then ran up into her bed and licked her face, causing her to laugh as she gently pet his head.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Rokuji," said Reiju.

 _"I heard you might have been in here,"_ said Rokuji. _"I just didn't want to believe it...what happened?"_

"...It doesn't matter," said Reiju. "Rokuji...promise me something, all right?"

 _"Of course, milady,"_ said Rokuji.

"No matter what happens...let's always be together," said Reiju with a sad smile. Rokuji's eyes went wide...before he lied his head down on his master's stomach.

 _"...I'll always be at your side, Lady Reiju,"_ he whispered. _"Come what may."_

Reiju smiled as she hugged the Labrador, who smiled at her before they both fell asleep.

 _'...At least you and I will die together,'_ thought Reiju.

XXX

On the outskirts of Sweet City, Luffy still lied against King Baum's body, his stomach still rumbling from his self-induced hunger. He practically looked like a shriveled husk of his former self, and yet, somehow, he was still alive. Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika all stared at him worriedly...but then, they noticed his nose twitch, having caught the scent in the lunchbox Sanji was carrying in his basket. That's when he raised his head up and saw the three of them, standing in front of him.

"Blizzard...?" Luffy murmured. "Aika...?"

"Hi, Big Brother..." Aika whispered.

 _"You all right, Luffy?"_ asked Blizzard, although the answer was obviously no.

"Aside from the fact that it feels like my stomach is caving in," Luffy answered, "I guess I'm okay..." That's when he finally noticed Sanji, and his eyes went wide. "S...Sanji...?"

"...Hey," Sanji greeted.

"...Heh," Luffy grinned, weakly. "I...I was waiting for you...you're kinda late, aren't you?"

Sanji only looked away, his head hanging in shame.

"What's wrong, Sanji?" Luffy asked...while Sanji thought back to earlier this morning, when he gave the boy that vicious beating.

"I...I didn't tell you to wait for me, you know," said Sanji.

"Shishishi...!" Luffy laughed...but then his stomach began bellowing, intents on having its demands for food heard. "Ugh...so hungry..."

Aika gasped silently before she took the basket from Sanji's hands before she approached Luffy.

"Here, Big Brother!" she said. "Eat this!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "What is it?"

"There's a lunchbox in here!" Aika answered. "You can eat it and get all better!"

"...Did...did Sanji make it?" Luffy asked.

 _"No, we got it out the garbage,"_ Blizzard replied, sarcastically. _"Yes, Sanji made it, you moron! Now shut up and eat!"_

"Seriously," Sanji said. "You're so stubborn, always pushing things on people...don't you realize how worried you made Aika? For god's sake, stop being so damn selfish!"

"But still," Luffy began, "you came, Sanji..."

Sanji gasped silently...before he turned away to sit down on a rock.

"Here, Big Brother," Aika said as she opened up the lunchbox. "Eat it, and you'll be better in no time!" As she looked down at the food, though, she gasped in horror upon seeing a big, goopy mess. "Oh, no! The food is ruined!"

 _"It must have gotten rained when that dog tried to take it,"_ Blizzard said, worriedly.

"...I guess...it's just another failure," said Sanji.

"This is terrible," Aika said, feeling her eyes well up with tears again. "Now what's Big Brother gonna eat? Sanji worked so hard on this!"

Luffy's eyes went wide upon hearing that...before he put on a determined expression. Then, without warning, he snatched the lunchbox out of Aika's hands and grabbed a piece of meat.

"Huh?!" Aika questioned. "Big Brother, what are you doing?!"

 _"Hold on, Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Are you sure that you wanna eat-"_

 **CHOMP!** Luffy took a bite without even considering the possible consequences.

 _"...that?"_ Blizzard muttered while Luffy chewed up the meat and then swallowed it.

"...SO GOOOOOOOD!" Luffy exclaimed, to Aika and Blizzard's surprise.

"R-really?" Aika asked. "Even though it's all yucky now?"

"Are you kidding?" Luffy asked. "Sanji's cooking is the best, even if it's a little muddy!" He proceed to eat up every last morself of food he could find. "Mmm...mmm! This is so yummy! And all our favorite foods are in here, too! It's so good!"

Blizzard and Aika both glanced at each other...but then smiled as they looked at Luffy, while Sanji just put a hand to his forehead.

"...You liar...!" he whispered...although he sounded more like he was the one who was lying.

Before too long, the entire lunchbox was empty, and Luffy was back to his old self, again!

"Whew!" Luffy sighed. "Man, that hit the spot! I really shriveled up there, didn't I?"

"You done?" Sanji asked. "Then take Aika and Blizzard and get the hell outta here."

"Huh?!" Aika asked in shock.

 _"Oh, come on, are you serious?"_ Blizzard asked, incredulously.

"What are you talking about, Sanji?!" Luffy questioned. "Come with us!"

"...First off," Sanji said as he held up a finger, "the captain of my ship came all this way to track me down...and what do I do to thank him? I insult him and beat him within an inch of his life, and he didn't fight back, whatsoever...and that means I can't go back to your ship, now."

"...Sanji," Aika said, sadly. "You know that's not true..."

"Second," Sanji continued as he held up two fingers, "the old geezer who saved my life and the home where I was raised, the Baratie, is being held hostage in case I don't play along...and that means I can't get away from this wedding." He then held up three fingers. "Third, and most important...the Vinsmoke Family to which I'm regrettably related to is walking into Big Mom's trap...they'll all be killed in a matter of hours. Yes, they're scumbags that I have nothing but hatred for...well, except Reiju...and yet...as much I despise them, I can't bring myself to abandon them and leave them to their fate!"

Blizzard and Aika looked at each other, then looked at Luffy...who was eerily silent.

"...It's because of those three reasons," Sanji began, "that I can't join you guys, again. So please, Luffy...now that you see my side of things...take the others and go."

A pause...but then, Luffy ran up to Sanji and slugged him right across the face, sending him crashing into King Baum's body!

"Sanji!" Aika cried as she ran to help him, but Blizzard held up his paw, stopping her from going any further. "Huh?! B-Blizzard, what are you-"

 _"Just stand by and watch,"_ said Blizzard as he looked at the captain and cook. _"This is a matter that has to be settled by the two of them...we mustn't interfere."_

"Urrgh...ugh...!" Sanji grunted as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, holding his bruised cheek as he looked up at Luffy, who panted heavily before he took in a deep breath, and then yelled out at the very top of his lungs...

"TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL, DAMMIT!"

Sanji's eyes went wide...as he let his mind wander back to the days on the _Thousand Sunny_ , when the crew would gather in the galley to have meal times together, with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp calling out to him to cook something for them, and how he would always yell at the trio for sneaking food without his permission. He would serve Nami and Robin their afternoon tea, make Aika and Kumi a little snack, just to keep their strength up, and making a huge feast for the crew whenever they had some big accomplishment, like taking out a rival crew or just having a party in general...and he was about to throw all of that away, and for what? A woman who never loved him to begin with...and a family who would always look down on him.

"...Luffy..." Sanji as tears formed in his eyes. "I...I...!" He soon broke down, sobbing as he put his hand on his forehead. "I WANNA GO HOME TO THE _SUNNY!_ "

Luffy's anger soon left him while Blizzard and Aika both smiled, the latter wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"But...but as much as I want to," Sanji began, "I just don't have it in me to just up and run away! Once the wedding ceremony starts, I can't stop it by myself! And yet...I still wanna save those assholes...whom I don't even consider my family!"

"...Of course you do," Luffy smiled, causing Sanji to gasp in surprise as he looked up at him. "That's how you are, after all!"

"...Luffy...!" Sanji whispered. "You...you mean you...?"

"Yep!" Luffy replied. "Don't worry about it, anymore, Sanji...you got us, right? So let's crash that wedding together!"

Sanji gasped...but then he smiled as the rain began to let up...and not long after, the sun's rays began to shine through the dark clouds. Blizzard and Aika also smiled as the group looked up toward the heavens...and it was at that moment Sanji finally realized it.

All along...Luffy was his true ray of light!

XXX

At the entrance of the Whole Cake Chateau...someone was approaching the doors. He was quite tall, dwarfing the man beside him, as he stood before the entrance.

"Huh?" the smaller man asked. "I-it's not open?!" He then looked up at the taller figure. "D-don't worry, sir! I'll have them open it soon and-"

"There's no need," said the figure. "It will open soon."

Sure enough, the doors slowly creaked open, revealing to Peacekeepers behind it, and upon seeing the shadowy figure, they quickly saluted him.

"Ah, you're here!" exclaimed the King Peacekeeper. "Welcome home, sir!"

"Yes, it's good to have you back!" agreed the Queen Peacekeeper.

"Save your foolish praise," said the figure as he walked into the castle. "I don't need it."

"Yes, of course...Master Katakuri, sir," the King Peacekeeper said, nervously.

"...I have a feeling...this is going to be one hell of a tea party, tomorrow," the figure, Katakuri, said, his eyes glowing an eerie blue as he disappeared in the castle's shadows.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: Look! The rain's finally stopping!

Blizzard: _About damn time..._

Aika: I'm tired...

Chopper: *from the mirror shard* Luffy! Can you hear me?!

Luffy: Oh! It's Chopper!

Sanji: Guys, listen! I can't come back yet, but I do plan on joining you guys, again-

Chopper, Carrot, and Brook: YES! HE'S COMING BACK!

Sanji: Whoa!

Jimbei: Luffy! I have a proposition to make! Will you please hear me out?

Luffy: Huh? Uh...sure, Jimbei! What is it?

Bege: Heh...Straw Hat better not try any funny business.

Next time: **Rook**

* * *

Finally! We made it to the happy parts, again!

Review, please!


	35. Rook

**Ch. 35- Rook**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"So, wait, Jimbei did that?"

"Yeah, he did! He sure surprised me, too!"

"I see...that's a relief. At least Nami is safe, and I'm guessing that Chopper and the others are too."

Luffy, Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika all sat together in the battleground, trying to plot out their next move. It was during this time that Luffy had regaled Sanji about how Jimbei had rescued him, Nami, and Blizzard from the Prison Library. Needless to say, Sanji was quite surprised, but as he had said, he was relieved as well.

"I just wonder how we're gonna meet up with the others again," Luffy said as he held his hand out. "They're all gonna be so happy when they hear you're coming back! Shishishishi!"

"...I dunno," Sanji replied. "Aika and Blizzard may have forgiven me, but I don't know if Nami will...and I honestly don't think I can even show my face around her."

"Well, Nami and the others were pretty worried about you," Luffy pointed out.

"And yet I forced them through this whole thing," Sanji said, running his hand through his hair.

 _"Stop that, already,"_ said Blizzard. _"What's done is done. We can't dwell on it, now."_

"...I'm really tired," Aika said, wearily.

"Aww, me too, sis," Luffy said as he patted her head. "Don't worry. We should find a place to have a nice rest, soon."

"I hope so," Aika said.

"Oh, look!" Luffy spoke up as the raindrops began to diminish. "The rain's finally letting up!"

"...Yeah," Sanji replied.

XXX

In the Mirror World...

"I found it!" Chopper exclaimed as he held up a mirror shard. "I still hope Luffy and Sanji can hear us through this little shard!"

"Oh, right!" Nami realized. "That's the mirror shard you guys used to talk to me when we were riding on King Baum's head! I think there might still be pieces around where he fell, somewhere."

"Only one way to find out!" Chopper answered before he took in a deep breath. "LUFFY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

XXX

Blizzard's ears twitched as he heard the familiar sound of Chopper's voice.

 _"Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked.

"I heard him, too," Luffy replied.

"But where's it coming from?" Sanji asked as he looked around.

"Luffy~! Can you hear me?!" Chopper's voice called again, and that's when Aika found something: a little mirror shard.

"Hey, Big Brother!" Aika called. "I found something!"

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed as he picked up the shard. "Good eye, Aika! It's a piece of that mirror from earlier!"

"Hey, Luffy!" Chopper called out, again. "Can you hear me out there?!"

"Yeah! Loud and clear!" Luffy answered.

"Why is Chopper's voice coming from the mirror?" asked Sanji.

"Well, long story short, they're inside a mirror," said Luffy.

"...Wait, what?" Sanji muttered in confusion.

 _"It's complicated,"_ Blizzard said. _"Anyway, Chopper, we can hear you! Are you okay?"_

"Oh! Blizzard, you're there, too!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Hi, Chopper!" Aika chimed in.

"Oh, good! And so is Aika!" Chopper said.

"Luffy!" Nami's voice called from the shard. "Is Sanji with you, too?"

"Yeah, he's with us!" Luffy replied although Sanji looked down slightly in shame. "How about you guys?"

"We've rescued everybody!" Carrot answered. "We're all here in the mirror, Luffy!"

"And Brook even managed to get the Poneglyph rubbings!" Chopper added.

"Really?!" Luffy asked. "All right! I knew you guys could pull it off!"

"...Ahh...s-saying something like that doesn't make me happy at all, you jerk!" Chopper lied.

"Yeah, you jerk~!" Carrot added, using the same tone of voice as Chopper.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "You flatter us so, Luffy!"

"Luffy!" Pedro called from the shard. "I'm glad that you have managed to find Sanji...but have things been settled, yet?"

"Well," Luffy started, "Sanji's not exactly coming back, yet."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the group inside the Mirror World questioned.

"First of all," Luffy started, "we're gonna go and crash that tea party and the wedding, and save Sanji's family while we're at it, and then after that, we're bringing Sanji back with us!"

"Yeah! Isn't that great?!" Aika asked...but she got no answer. "Uh...guys?"

"Hello~?" Luffy called. "Anybody there?"

 _"I guess the thought of having to crash Big Mom's tea party got a bit too much for them,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Blizzard's right, Luffy," said Sanji. "I mean, Big Mom IS one of the Four Emperors. I don't want my selfishness to expose the others to any more danger than they've already been in and-"

"YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"Whoa!" Luffy, Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika all jumped back upon hearing those cheers.

"For goodness sake, Sanji~!" Chopper sobbed. "I heard you had a big fight with Luffy! I was really worried, you big dummy!"

"Yeah, but I'm so happy you're gonna be coming back, dummy!" Carrot wept.

"What they said, dummy!" Brook wailed.

"So once all that's done, you can come back, right?" Nami asked.

"Uh...yes," Sanji replied.

"Oh, and Sanji," Nami said...her voice suddenly taking on a low, menacing tone. "After the way you scared me half-to-death...don't expect me to forgive you so easily."

"...Right," Sanji replied, sadly. "Of course."

"...However," Nami began, "I'm willing to forget all that, for now. There's not much time left until that tea party starts. And once we're done here...we're not leaving without you. Got that?"

"O...of course!" Sanji answered. "And...I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust and forgiveness back!"

"...Well," Nami began, "you did manage to keep Aika safe, it seems...so that's a pretty good start."

Sanji sighed quietly in relief while Luffy and Aika both smiled.

"Well, that clears up what we need to do, Luffy!" Jimbei spoke up.

"Oh! Jimbei, you're there, too!" Luffy exclaimed. "Yeah, we pretty much settled that...oh! That's right! I just remembered that Sanji's sister saved my life after I ate that poison fish!"

"Right! We can't forget Miss Reiju!" Aika exclaimed. "She and Roku are my friends!"

"Yes, yes," Jimbei agreed. "We'll see to it that she and Rokuji are rescued. However, it will not be easy! Even if we are not attempting to defeat Big Mom, herself, she looks forward to her tea parties like little else in the world! If we prevent that from happening, we will no doubt be igniting the wrath of one of the Four Emperors!"

 _'We've pretty much done that already, haven't we?'_ thought Blizzard.

"On top of that," Jimbei continued, "while I'm sure you've seen a number of Big Mom's ministers, they are merely the tip of the iceberg of her forces. There will be figures attending her tea party who are even more fearsome...not to mention her invited guests: the Tyrants of the Underworld! And as for us, we only have...12 in total."

"DON'T COUNT US IN!" Brulee shouted from the mirror shard.

"NO ROUNDING UP!" yelled Diesel. "IT'S JUST 10 OF YOU!"

"I HOPE YOU ALL GET SLAUGHTERED FOR THIS!" Brulee screeched.

"Actually, make that nine!" Nami added. "Jimbei, don't tell me Aika's gonna get involved in this mess!"

"All right," Jimbei replied. "Just 11."

"IT'S 9!" Brulee and Diesel yelled.

"There's something else we must discuss, Luffy," said Jimbei. "I've told the group here, but now you must hear it, as well."

"Okay, Jimbei," Luffy replied. "What's up?"

"Tell me," Jimbei said. "Are you familiar with Capone 'Gang' Bege?"

"...Oh, right," Luffy pouted. "He's the guy who took Sanji from Zou."

Sanji sighed as he lit up a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"That's right," Jimbei replied. "He's considered a member of the Worst Generation, alongside you. He hails from the West Blue, where five powerful Mafiosi have a stranglehold on the criminal market. They are known as the Five Families of the West..and one of those five bosses is Bege! He had received the 'Gang' epithet when he was young and earned a reputation as a savage and brutal muscleman!"

 _"Oh, please,"_ Blizzard scoffed. _"He can't be that bad."_

"I've heard he cuts off the heads of animals," Jimbei said, "and enjoys watching them writhe in the throes of death!"

"Dude!" Sanji exclaimed as he covered Aika's ears. "There's a kid here, you know!"

As for Blizzard (as well as Chopper, who was in the Mirror World), he gulped as he put his paw around his throat.

"In his days as a young gangster," Jimbei continued, "he sought out the leaders of criminal organizations and took them on alone. Even as the leader of a mob family, he only took down his rival leaders...except that he never showed interest in their position or territory. He merely took what valuables they had and left."

"...Scary," Aika squeaked as she hid behind Sanji.

"Once the head was cut off," Jimbei said, "the remnants of the groups would descend into bloody squabbling. He loved to sit back and watch it all unfold, including the confusion and consternation of their allied syndicates. Bege is a truly tasteless man...but everything that goes around comes around! He is the constant target of those hungry for vengeance! However, even that is a game to Bege! He sets up behind his iron fortress, fights them off, and then mocks his enemy's futility. Once he was tired of being on land, he went out to sea to repeat the same pattern. He has made his name by taking pirate captains, and just captains alone!"

"So what does that have to do with us, Jimbei?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, why tell us all this, now?" Sanji inquired.

"Even at sea," Jimbei began, "Bege is plagued by the agents of revenge, so working for an _Emperor_ is the perfect refuge for him! And thus he joined Big Mom's operation. In his recognition of his finely honed caution and incredible defensive ability, he was granted the title of Rook before the upcoming tea party and placed in charge of security for the entire event! In other words, if they are the guards, then there is no one to stop them from getting what they want!"

"Huh?" Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard muttered.

"So...what does that mean?" asked Aika.

"The main event of this tea party will be the wedding!" Jimbei exclaimed. "As you are now aware, Big Mom plans to annihilate the Vinsmoke Family during the ceremony and thus seize all of Germa's assets for herself! But meanwhile, behind her back...it is Bege who plans to take Big Mom's head!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Sanji shouted. "How many conspiracies are going on in this place?!"

"I don't think I like this, at all!" Aika added.

"Well, Luffy," Jimbei said, "I'm sure you remember that Pekoms was the one who guided you here. As a matter of fact, it was Bege's people who abducted him and offered him a deal to assist with their plan."

"Pekoms!" Luffy exclaimed. "So that's what happened to him!"

"Naturally, Pekoms was too loyal and honorable to accept," said Jimbei, "so they shot him off a cliff into a swarm of sharks to silence him!"

"EEEEEEEEHH?!" Luffy questioned in shock.

"But one of my crewmates found him and saved him, just in the nick of time," Jimbei assured. "He is currently recuperating."

"Good!" Luffy said. "At least he's safe! Damn that Bege! When I see him, he's gonna get it!"

"Actually, Luffy," Jimbei said, "this is what I wanted to discuss with you. We learned all of this from Pekoms after we rescued him. Once I had heard the story, I tried to anticipate how you would act. I figured that if you had learned the truth, you would choose to help Sanji and rescue his family. Perhaps it's not fair to Pekoms, but in this situation...should you really be an enemy of Bege?"

"Hmm...?" Luffy hummed, inquisitively.

"The tea party begins at ten o'clock in the morning!" Jimbei told Luffy. "That's exactly five hours from now."

 _"It's seriously 5 o'clock in the morning, right now?"_ Blizzard asked while Aika yawned.

"No wonder I'm so sleepy," Aika said. "I've pretty much been up all night."

"That only gives us only a few hours to craft an entire plan among the ten of us," Jimbei replied.

"STOP INCLUDING US IN THE NUMBER!" yelled Brulee.

"YOU BASTARDS! MAMA WILL TEAR YOU APART FOR THIS!" Diesel shouted.

"However," Jimbei continued, "Bege and his crew have been relentlessly preparing for this day."

"Hmmm...?!" Luffy hummed as he tilted his head to the side.

"Luffy! Sanji! Blizzard!" Jimbei exclaimed. "Will you team up with Bege?!"

"WHAT?!" Sanji questioned.

 _"And I thought Jimbei was the more sensible one!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"We're already in an alliance with Law! There's no way we can agree to this! Luffy, tell him!"_

No answer came.

 _"Uh...Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"...Don't tell me you actually agree with that!"_

"Actually," Luffy said, "I think Jimbei's got a point here!"

"Are you nuts, Luffy?!" Sanji questioned.

"Luffy's actually FOR the plan?" Nami asked in surprise. "This is a shock!"

"Hahahaha!" Jimbei laughed. "I figured he would be!"

"Luffy!" Chopper called. "It's four against two, just so you know!"

"As a matter of fact, I've arranged a meeting!" Jimbei exclaimed. "Will you speak with Bege?"

"Sure! Let's go, right now!" Luffy answered.

"EEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Chopper's group (save for Jimbei) questioned.

"Fear not," said Jimbei. "If you don't like it, you have every right to refuse! Our goals are slightly different, after all."

With that, Luffy, Sanji, and Aika all mounted atop Blizzard's back and headed off for the meeting place.

"...Sooo...is there a chance I'm not grounded after this?" Aika asked. "After all, I did find Sanji first."

"Well...we'll see, Aika," Luffy replied.

"...I'll take that as a maybe," Aika said.

XXX

Concurrently, at the Fire Tank Pirates' base, Northwest area of Whole Cake Island...

"You got rid of Bobbin, did you, Vito?"

"That's right! He was going after Black Leg- _rero!_ I told you, the Vinsmokes are my heroes! Nyorororo!"

"So are they really coming here to us, Godfather?"

"Relax, Gotti! Jimbei ain't the type to tell jokes- _rero!_ "

Bege sat in the middle of a darkened room, surrounded by his crew...as well as a strangely familiar man with black, spiky hair and wearing a fancy suit.

"As we share a common interest in opposing Big Mom," Bege continued, "the rational course of action is not to make extra enemies! Everything after that depends on what Straw Hat says." He then gave a malicious grin. "If he tries any funny stuff...we'll just have to rub him out, here!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Streusen: It's time make the wedding cake~!

Aladdin: Pekoms, stop struggling!

Pekoms: What are you all hiding-grooowr?!

Sanji: We made it! This is Bege's base!

Aika: It looks creepy...

Chopper: Luffy! Sanji! Blizzard! Aika! You're all here!

Luffy: Chopper? Why does it look like you just had a bath?!

Chiffon: I actually agree with Bege's plan. It's the only way to keep Lola safe.

Nami: You're sure about this?

*The Straw Hats all sit in front of Bege, wearing mafia-like clothing*

Bege: So...shall we get underway?

Next time: **Meeting**

* * *

Well, here's more of Whole Cake Island. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Review, please.


	36. Meeting

**Ch. 36- Meeting**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

It was very early in the morning, and in the Great Kitchen on the 8th floor of the Whole Cake Chateau, the cooks are hard at work preparing for the big wedding ceremony. The ovens were hot, the hors-d'oeuvres were being set on little trays, and the pots and pans were boiling, and in the middle of was the Big Mom Pirates' head chef.

 **BIG MOM PIRATES' HEAD CHEF**

 **"GOURMET KNIGHT" STREUSEN**

Streusen held up a cutlass as he began to sing while his staff carried sacks of flour and sugar.

"A life of fluff, of zest and zeal!

Let me tell you that life's not real~!

The hard knock life is salt and strain,

And tablespoons and tears of pain!

But after all that strife and ache..."

Streusen soon smiled as he began to burst into tears.

"You all deserve a nice sweet cake~!"

"Head chef!" his staff exclaimed as they continued to work.

XXX

Concurrently, at the Eastern Cove of Whole Cake Island, where the clouds have not yet cleared away...

"Stop it, Pekoms! You have to rest and recuperate!"

Pekoms groaned as he tried to force himself to stand up, but struggled to do so, due to being shot by Bege again, as well as nearly getting devoured by sharks. Around him, the Sun Pirates, plus Praline, had all gathered, especially Aladdin to keep the Lion Mink from stressing himself out even more.

"Haa...haa...grraaawr...!" Pekoms panted and growled. "Has...has Jimbei reported to Mama, yet?! About that bastard Bege?!"

"Of course, Pekoms!" answered Aladdin. "No doubt, at this very moment, Mama will be crushing Bege the traitor into dust!"

"No doubt-grraawwr?!" Pekoms growled. "There can't be any room for doubt! I've gotta go make certain, myself!"

"Easy, easy!" Praline said as she lightly shoved Pekoms back on the ground. "Shashashasha! Trust us, you've got to lie down and rest now, Pekos."

"B-but Praline," Pekoms began, "if somehow, the report doesn't reach Mama-grooowwr!"

"Why is why Jimbei is handling this as we speak!" Aladdin interjected. "If they catch you in your current condition, you won't stand a chance! Now just lie back and rest."

"That's right, Pekoms!" shouted one of the Sun Pirates. "As the ship's doctor, I forbid all physical activity! You need absolute rest!"

"Aladdin," Pekoms said as he looked up at Aladdin, "why are you and the rest of these guys acting so dodgy? Suspicious amount of activity, here, in the middle of the night, and I saw some folks carrying out what looked like luggage!"

Some of the Sun Pirates glanced at each other, worriedly.

"Listen," Pekoms started, "you have my gratitude for saving me and whatnot, but I have to go!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Aladdin argued. "I forbid it!"

"What do you mean 'forbid it'-grraaaawwr?!" Pekoms roared. "What are you hiding?!" He then collapsed, panting heavily from getting worked up too much.

XXX

Blizzard panted as he ran along the gross while carrying Luffy, Sanji, and Aika atop his back, remembering the directions Jimbei gave them.

 _"Luffy! Sanji! Blizzard! You'll find Bege's hideout on the Northwestern side of the island! We'll go there, first, through the mirror! Hurry and meet us there!"_

At that moment, Blizzard stopped in front of a huge black building...and it had a castle in the front of it, resting on the edge of a cliff.

"Finally, we're here!" Sanji exclaimed. "It's Bege's base!"

"Hey, Sanji?" Luffy asked. "What's this Bege guy like, anyway?"

"Uh...think of him as a mafia boss," Sanji replied.

"Oh, okay!" Luffy replied. "...Wait...what's a mafia?"

 _"Really?"_ Blizzard asked, incredulously.

Soon, Luffy, Sanji, and Aika dismounted from Blizzard's back and the quartet made their way up the stairs. As they drew closer, the door opened to reveal Vito.

"Well, well, if it ain't my Germa hero, Vinsmoke Sanji!" Vito exclaimed.

"Oh, great, it's you," Sanji muttered in annoyance. "I thought I told you not to call me by my family's name!"

"Hey, where are my friends?!" Luffy questioned. "Are you Bege?!"

"He looks scary..." Aika said, nervously. "Especially with that tongue."

"Real delight to see you again- _rero_!" Vito exclaimed. "Nyororororo! There's no need to panic. Your friends- _rero_ are relaxing at their leisure!"

"Uh...can you repeat that?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! Sanji! Blizzard! Aika!" a familiar voice called out. "You made it!"

"Chopper!" Sanji exclaimed as Chopper ran up and jumped into the cook's arms, which caused him to laugh.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Sanji replied, only to notice that for some reason, Chopper was wearing a pair of shorts and a towel around his shoulders. "Uh...Chopper?"

"Yes?" Chopper asked.

 _"How come you look all clean?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Oh, right!" Chopper answered. "You guys should come and take a bath!"

"A bath?" Aika asked.

 _"A bath...?"_ Blizzard bemoaned.

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Are you kidding me?! Why are you just chilling out, here?! And I thought you hated baths!"

"Nyororororo!" laughed Vito. "I'm afraid you've got no choice! The Godfather refuses to meet with dirty guests!"

Luffy, Sanji, Blizzard, and Aika all glanced at each other and soon realized just how filthy they looked.

"Oh, come on," Luffy complained. "I mean, sure, I look like a mess, but I don't smell, do I?"

 _"...You really want us to answer that?"_ Blizzard asked, causing Luffy to lift his arm so he could smell his armpit. After that, he gagged as he put his arm back down.

"...You know what?" Luffy asked. "Maybe I could use a quick wash."

XXX

A little while later, Aika had managed to find Nami and Carrot in the women's bath and joined them (although Nami said that Aika was grounded for disobeying her and Luffy). As the girls bathed, Nami was speaking with Chiffon about how she had met Lola, back on _Thriller Bark_ , 2 years ago.

"What?!" Chiffon asked as she tended to Pez, who was sound asleep in his little basket. "You're saying Lola was a warthog zombie?!"

"That's right," Nami said as she sat with Aika under the shower, scrubbing the younger D. Carrier's scalp while Carrot sat in a bathtub nearby. "Every time she saw a man she liked, she'd chase him and terrify him."

"Hahahahaha!" Chiffon laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Lola, all right!"

"Honestly, though," Nami began, "I don't know what I would have done without her...either back on _Thriller Bark_ or a couple of days back in the Seducing Woods with King Baum."

"No kidding!" Chiffon replied as she wiped away her tears. "Still, you saved my younger twin sister! I can't thank you enough. I mean look at me! I'm so happy, I'm in tears! She and I have always been extremely close!"

"Just like Big Sis Nami and me," said Aika.

"So there really is such a thing as the walking dead," Carrot mused, whimsically. "The ocean really is a wonderland! And then Lola went back to being human."

"That's right," Nami answered. "I'm sure still out there, being a pirate and having herself a good time. I wonder if she found herself a husband, yet."

"One can only hope," said Chiffon. "I just hope she finds herself a good man, like my Bege."

"By the way, Chiffon," Nami said while she rinsed out her hair. "If you don't mind me asking, why is Big Mom so furious with Lola? Something about her running away from a wedding and all that?"

"Oh, you mean that?" asked Chiffon. "It was a major scandal. You see, there's a reason why Mama is hated by all the giants around the world."

"Really?" Nami replied. "The giants?"

"That's right," said Chiffon. "It's why there are no giants here in Totto Land, despite all the other races being represented."

"So giants are real, too!" Carrot exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Hold still and close your eyes, Aika," said Nami as she poured some water on Aika's head, washing out the suds. However, some of it got in her mouth, which caused her to spit and splutter.

"Yuck...!" the 6-year-old wolf-girl grimaced.

"You see, one day, Lola had a surprise suitor who claimed it to be love at first sight," Chiffon explained. "It was none other than Prince Loki of Elbaph, the Land of the Giants!"

"Ooh, a prince~!" Nami exclaimed.

"It sounds like a fairy tale!" Aika added.

"Mama was practically crying with joy at this," Chiffon said. "If Lola became a princess of Elbaph, she could overcome her longstanding antagonism with the giants and even gain use of the Elbaph warriors, the fighting force of what's held to be the mightiest nation in the world!"

"I see," Nami said as she and Aika got out of the shower and began to get in the tub with Carrot. "So that's what she ran away from."

"It all went downhill from there," said Chiffon. "They tried to pass me off instead, but they realized that I wasn't Lola...and things got even worse with the giants. After that, Mama gave up on trying to have real giants in her crew, so she started investing in research to gigantify regular humans, instead, and her rage against Lola has only grown over time! She's a wanted criminal here- if she ever returns to Totto Land, she'll be executed!"

"She wants her own daughter dead?" Aika asked as Nami held her in her lap.

"I'm afraid she does, little one," said Chiffon. "Plus, I don't think Mama likes me much anymore, considering the obvious resemblance to Lola. Every time she saw me, she would beat and abuse me for years and years. Believe it or not, my body is actually covered with all kinds of scars, and some of them are still fresh!"

"What?!" Nami questioned. "That's just awful!"

"Yes," Chiffon agreed, sadly, "and now...I don't even consider that _monster_ to be my Mother, anymore."

"...I'm sorry, Miss Chiffon," said Aika.

"Don't you worry about me," said Chiffon. "I'm fine...it's Lola I'm more worried about. She's so absentminded that I'm sure she doesn't have even the slightest idea that our Mother is filled with a murderous rage for her." She then chuckled, humorlessly.

"So that's it," Nami said. "It all makes sense, now!"

Carrot just quietly sat in the tub, as well as Aika.

"When Bege mentioned assassinating Mama," Chiffon began, "I honestly didn't feel a single thing...does that make me an awful person?"

A pause...but then Nami got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself...and held Chiffon's hands in her own.

"Of course it doesn't," she said. "I mean...if she was my Mother, I'd probably think the same!"

"...Thank you," Chiffon smiled, and Carrot and Aika smiled as well.

XXX

 _"Do I have to spell it out?! I'm not taking a bath! No way, no how!"_

"But Blizzard, you have to! We won't be able to talk to Bege!"

 _"I said I'm NOT going in that tub, Luffy, and you can't make me! ...Why are you looking at me that way? W-whoa! Hey, hey! Luffy, dammit, put me down! Where...where are you taking me? ...Don't you throw me in that water! Luffy, do you hear me?! LUFFY!"_

 **SPLASH!** Blizzard was thrown into the bathtub by Luffy, who began to scrub his fur with shampoo. He and Brook were already finished with their baths, so Blizzard just had to take his. Of course, the wolf-dog wouldn't go in willingly, so naturally, Luffy had to make him go in...by force.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled, wearing a bathrobe. "What a marvelous bath that was! It felt like I was going to heaven...well, not today, I say!"

 _"What's the point of even taking a bath?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"Aren't we just gonna get dirty, all over again?! And besides, I had mine for this month!"_

"Hey, I don't like it any more than you do!" Luffy said. "It feels like we're already in the post-fight stage, and we haven't started yet! I can't get loose like this!"

"Oh!" Brook exclaimed as he found a mini fridge and opened it up. "Luffy, look! They've got milk in here!"

"Hey!" shouted a Firetank Pirates' gunman. "You can't just go rummaging around someone's fridge like you own it!"

"Ooh, perfect timing!" Luffy chirped as he pointed to his missing tooth. "Sanji busted out one of my teeth, see?"

"And I've got a crack in my skull," Brook said, pointing his face.

Soon, Luffy and Brook each got a little milk cartoon and drank the milk inside. Soon after that, Luffy's tooth grew back while Brook's face returned to normal!

"Ahhh~!" they both sighed in satisfaction. "Much better!"

"WHAT KIND OF BODIES DO YOU HAVE?!" the gunman asked while Blizzard snickered.

XXX

A while later, while everyone was getting ready to meet with Bege, Sanji stood outside the dressing room, wearing a new white dress shirt and black trousers. At that moment, Nami appeared from the women's dressing room, wearing a short, red, backless dress and had her hair done up in a bun. She had this cold glare in her eyes as she looked at Sanji, who gasped silently before he looked away, ashamed, but then he took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Save your apology," Nami said, which caused Sanji's heart to drop. "...Look, Sanji...it's not that I don't forgive you. I mean...you're a great friend and I'm glad you finally got your priorities straight...but...I don't think I can trust you after the things you pulled."

"...I understand," Sanji replied, sadly.

"We're still friends," Nami began, "but it's my trust you need to earn back."

"...Yes, Nami," Sanji nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes...I swear it!"

"...As long as you know that," Nami said, but then, Luffy came out of the men's dressing room, along with Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, Jimbei, and Pedro, while Aika and Carrot emerged from the women's dressing room.

Luffy had on a red suit jacket with a dark brown shirt underneath, a pink ascot tied around his neck, and a black fedora with a white band on top of the bowl of his straw hat.

Chopper had on a dark blue suit with a light green shirt underneath and a yellow ascot around his neck.

Blizzard had on a gray suit with pinstripes and dark gray pants (which he did not like in the least), as well as a gray fedora on his head.

Brook had on a rather large fedora, a black shirt, a black-and-red striped vest to go over it, and a light yellow ascot around his neck.

Aika had a black dress with a red rose corsage, a black fedora, her hair done up in a rolled up bun like Nami's, and had her pipe strapped to her back.

Pedro wore a green suit with a matching fedora, a black shirt underneath the suit, and a red ascot around his neck.

Finally, Carrot had on a flapper-style outfit, which consisted of a white cloche hat with a pink rose, a sleeveless white blouse, a frilly black skirt, and black pumps.

As for Jimbei, he just wore what he had on, already.

"Okay," Luffy said. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," everyone nodded.

"...Then let's hit it," Luffy replied before they all headed down the hall.

XXX

3 hours and 30 minutes left until the tea party...

"ARRRRGH! Chiffon, how could you?! Now you're really in for it! You have no idea!"

It was revealed that Brulee and Diesel had also gotten dolled up for the meeting, as well.

"How could you be an accomplice to Mama's attempted assassination?!" asked Brulee.

"Be reasonable, Lady Chiffon!" Diesel shouted. "You should know that this plan will never work!"

"You know what Mama did to me, Sister Brulee!" Chiffon argued while holding a sleeping Pez in her arms. "I'm worried about Lola, and Bege and Pez are my only family, now! That's all I need anymore!"

At that moment, the door opened and someone walked in.

"That should be everybody. Are you all cleaned up? As the saying goes, 'The suit makes the man', and I'm not in any mood to speak with someone who can't take care of their appearance."

It was soon revealed to be Bege, who sat down on one side of the room, along with the Firetank Pirates. Luffy and the Straw Hats sat on the other.

"So," Bege began, "we've got three-and-a-half hours...let's decide first if we're working together or not!"

Luffy sat quietly, along with the others. Nami sat to his right while Aika sat to his left, shuffling nervously. Just then, Luffy reached over the table, and at first, the Firetank Pirates pointed their guns at him, thinking he was about to attack...until they saw that he was only trying to grab some cookies out of a bowl, which he held out to Aika.

"Here you go, sis," Luffy told her. "You're probably hungry, right?"

"Oh!" Aika exclaimed as she took the cookies. "Thanks, Big Brother." She soon began to eat them.

"I suppose getting the kid calmed down makes sense," said Bege. "Now then...from our perspective, you Straw Hats are just unwanted intruders. The tidiest solution for us would be to eliminate the whole lot of you, right here and now!"

Aika squeaked in fright at this, accidentally dropping the cookies in the bowl as she did.

"Hey, will you watch it?!" Nami questioned. "Aika's tense enough as it is!"

"If I die, right now," Sanji started, "your chances of killing Big Mom will be gone. You won't have much of a ceremony anymore. They're gonna get suspicious if I'm not back 2 hours before the wedding starts."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Bege started, "you're right, Black Leg. You're the one man I can't really kill."

"We don't have any time to waste on threats," said Jimbei. "What does your intuition say, Luffy? Can you work with Bege?"

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed...but his eyes weren't really on Bege, at the moment. Rather, his eyes were on the spiky-haired, scrawny mobster sitting to the left, trying to stay stone-faced.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled. "YOU'RE CAESAR, AREN'T YOU?!"

"GAH!" Caesar cried.

"What?! Caesar?!" Chopper questioned. "Where is he?!"

"Oh, Chopper..." Nami muttered in disbelief.

"He's been right here with us, the whole time," said Sanji.

Aika whimpered nervously as she tried to hide behind Luffy's back. Truth be told, she knew all along that Caesar was sitting in the room. In fact, he was the true source of all her tension. Even now, all she could think about when she saw his face were all those awful experiments he conducted on her and Kumi back on Punk Hazard, as well when he locked her up in that gas chamber to silence her for good. She actually had phantom pains from whenever she thought back on them.

As for Caesar, he couldn't believe his rotten luck. He was in the lab that Big Mom made for him, trying to work on the gigantification serum when suddenly Bege bursts in with his heart. He had promised to let the mad scientist go, but only if he did what he said. Of course, Caesar protested, but when Bege started squeezing on his heart, he realized he had no choice. When he heard that Luffy and the others were coming to meet with Bege, that just made it worse to him.

"C...Caesar, you say?" Caesar asked, forcing a grin. "Never heard of the guy! I'm Bege's...err...blood brother! Yes! I'm 'Gangster Gastino! Shulololololo!"

 **"GANGSTER" GASTINO**

 _'He's not even trying to hide it!'_ thought Chopper.

 _'Seriously? He even laughs the same!'_ thought Sanji.

 _'And what kinda lame-ass name is Gastino?'_ thought Blizzard. _'I mean, seriously!'_

"Oh, I see," Luffy realized. "I guess I got the wrong guy."

"No, Big Brother!" Aika said. "That really is Caesar!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned as he got up in Caesar's face. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANTED TO BE HERE, YOU IDIOT?!" Caesar questioned. "THANKS TO YOU FOOLS, I GOT HANDED OVER TO BIG MOM AND MY ONLY ESCAPE FROM CERTAIN DEATH WAS BEGE TAKING CONTROL OF MY HEART AND MAKING ME HIS SLAVE! If you ever see Law again, TELL HIM I'LL KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU IF I EVER GET THE CHANCE!"

Aika whimpered worried as she scooted closer to Nami's side, prompting the navigator to hold her to her side to keep her calm.

"All right, can it!" Bege yelled as he squeezed Caesar's heart, causing him to scream in pain. "We don't have any time to waste, here! So, Straw Hat...are you with me or against me?!"

"...First off," Luffy said as he reeled his fist back, "lemme punch you for shooting Pekoms!"

Immediately, Blizzard and Jimbei jumped to hold Luffy back.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Luffy yelled.

 _"Cut it out, you idiot!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"That's not going to help matters!" Jimbei cried.

"Hey! You said something about hitting the Godfather!" yelled Gotti.

"No, Gotti, stop!" Vito cried as he tried to hold him back, too. "Don't do it!"

"That's all right, Vito," said Bege. "Just let him do it."

"Yeah, kick these morons out!" yelled Caesar.

"Ugh..." Jimbei groaned. "...Luffy! Caesar!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy and Caesar questioned.

"Tell me," Jimbei started, "do you like Big Mom or not?"

"HELL NO!" Luffy and Caesar yelled. "I HATE HER!"

"Then that alone makes us allies, here!" Jimbei exclaimed. "You can always fight with each other, later, but if you form an alliance now, it will give our cause the advantage!"

"Fine!" Luffy shouted, begrudgingly. "Then what's the plan?!"

"I've got it all arranged in exact detail," Bege replied.

"Then let's hurry up, carry it out, and be done with it!" Caesar demanded. "The sooner, the better!"

Time left until the tea party: 3 hours and 20 minutes.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Sanji: So...is Big Mom the type to be killed by artillery fire?

Bege: Under certain conditions, I can have Big Mom dead in a matter of 5 seconds!

Chopper: Eh?! Five seconds?!

Caesar: I present the KX Launcher! One will do the job, but I made two extra ones, just in case!

Bege: But Big Mom's skin can't be pierced even by a needle when she's healthy.

Chopper: So what do we do?!

Bege: The conditions needed to kill Big Mom just so happen to be at the tea party!

Luffy: Shishishishi! I just thought of a cool way to make my appearance!

Next time: **Emperor Assassination Plan**

* * *

Finally got this one up. Perhaps next week, I'll do more of The Fire Within, too.

Review, please!


	37. Emperor Assassination Plan

**Ch. 37- Emperor Assassination Plan**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats hanging out at the beach with herons.

* * *

"I'm not particularly interested in any plan to assassinate Big Mom," Sanji started, "but...is she even the type of person who can be killed with things like artillery fire? If you ask me, the woman's like a blimp made of steel! How exactly do you go about killing someone like that?"

"He's right," said Pedro. "Assassination requires that the job be successful in a snap, or else we'll be surrounded and dealt with, promptly."

"...I don't like the sound of this," Aika said, worriedly.

"So the Four Emperors really are strong, huh?" Luffy asked, nonchalantly.

"Of course!" Nami answered. "She's a monster! We had to risk our lives, just to get Brook back while she was sleeping!"

 _"Don't talk so casually like that!"_ Blizzard exclaimed. _"We're going up against one of the Four Emperors, here!"_

"Nami's right!" Brook added. "So why do you choose the tea party for your assassination attempt, when all of her officers will be there?!"

"What are you driving at, Bege?" asked Jimbei.

"Well, that's an honest question," Bege answered. "First, I'll make it simple. Under certain conditions, I can have Big Mom dead in just 5 seconds!"

"Five seconds?!" Chopper asked as he munched on some biscuits. "Are you sure?!"

 _"Don't talk with your mouth full, Chopper,"_ Blizzard said.

"Sorry," Chopper said before he swallowed.

"But creating a five-second opportunity at the party will prove difficult- _rero_ ," said Vito. "One of her people will stop us in an instant. Perhaps one of the Sweet Commanders- _rero!_ "

"Then it turns into a battle," Bege began with a wide, malicious grin, "and our chances of victory are zilch! Heheheheh..."

Nami and Chopper felt their faces pale while Carrot gulped nervously. Blizzard glared at Bege for speaking about the fact so casually while Aika whimpered as she looked up at Luffy, worriedly, but he just reached over and pet her head again while giving that same reassuring smile.

"We'll be okay," he told her.

"Now then," Bege began, "our plan begins with the capture of Caesar, here."

"IT'S GASTINO, YOU LOUT!" yelled Caesar. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF BIG MOM!" He then grabbed Bege by the collar of his coat. "Once this plan is over, you give me back my heart and set me free! That's the deal and don't you forget it! Otherwise, I'll take the life of your son! Shulolololo!"

Bege scowled before he breathed some smoke into Caesar's face, causing him to cough.

"Don't get so paranoid, Gas-hiko!" Chiffon shouted while holding Pez, protectively. "Bege is a man who keeps his word."

"GAS-HIKO?!" Caesar questioned, angrily. "MY NAME IS GASTINO, WOMAN!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "Gas-hiko! That's hilarious!"

"Who cares what he's called?" asked Nami. "He's still trash."

"Anyway," Bege started, "he's got a very crucial job."

"Yes!" Caesar exclaimed, happily as he went rummaging around for something. "Shulololololo! Here it is!"

He soon revealed three loaded RPGs with the rocket nozzles holding some sort of needle at the tip, and they seemed to be filled with some sort of fluid.

"Behold my latest creation!" Caesar exclaimed. "The KX Launcher! One will do the job, but I made two extra ones, just in case! Each one carries a full five-gran dose of glooooorious organophosphate gas, the most brilliant, most diabolical creation ever created! Death...sweet, glorious death to all~! SHULOLOLOLOLO~!"

"Okay, we get it," said Sanji. "You made some kind of instantly lethal weapon."

"...Does he really have to be here?" Aika asked. "He's making really uncomfortable."

"Sorry, kid," Bege answered, "but we do need him."

"It's okay, Aika," Nami said. "You know we won't let him touch you."

"Unfortunately," Bege began, "when she's healthy, no needle can break Big Mom's hardy skin. You won't find many weapons in the world that can harm her!"

"What?!" Chopper questioned. "Then what are we gonna do?!"

"There are two certain conditions necessary for the KX Launcher to do the job, properly!" said Bege. "We need to make sure no one can get in the way for five seconds, and Mama's body has to be weakened, somehow!"

"Optimistic much?" asked Sanji.

"As it happens," Bege started, "as it happens, those convenient conditions will come about at...the tea party!"

"WAAAAAAH~!" Pez wailed, awakened by his father's shouting.

"Oh, I'm sowwy, Pez~!" Bege cooed. "Daddy didn't mean to wake you! Go back to sweep, now, okay~?"

That seemed to calm Pez down, for he went right back to sleep while the others blinked in disbelief.

 _"...Well...that was something,"_ Blizzard said.

"Kinda weird," Luffy said.

"Ahem!" Bege cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we've been under Mama's umbwella- I mean... _umbrella_ for over a year, now, and we never once saw her get injured! Destroying towns, sinking ships, taking bullets and cannon blasts...I've never seen that sturdy body of hers take so much as a single scratch. Steel blimp, as you so put it Black Leg, is a better comparison than you realize!"

Nearby, Pez remained asleep in his mother's arms.

"As it nappens- I mean, _happens_ ," Bege corrected himself, "I have seen Mama take a small scratch on one occasion."

"The case of Mother Carmel's picture!" Vito exclaimed.

"Exactly," said Bege. "At every tea party, in the seat across from Mama, there is a picture placed before an open seat. No one is allowed to sit there. Mama considers this her most precious treasure more than anything else in the world!"

"A picture?" Luffy repeated.

"Yes," Bege answered. "It is a picture of Mother's Carmel. That is Mama's one weakness!"

"But why?" Aika asked.

"Well, my inquisitive little miss," Bege said, "it seems that Mama owes her some kind of great personal debt...but otherwise, she is a mystery."

"...A portrait of the deceased?" asked Nami.

"Apparently, she just went missing, one day," said Chiffon. "None of the family knows much about her. At one tea party...a waiter accidentally dropped Mother Carmel's picture. Mama's reaction was unlike any I've ever seen, before! Her face went pale and she let out this ear-piercing shriek! It was a different kind of fit than when she has her hunger pangs...it was all we could do cover out ears and protect our eardrums. Some people even keeled over and passed out!"

"In addition to the screaming," Bege said, "Mama had unleashed her own Conqueror's Haki!"

The Straw Hats and company all stared in disbelief.

"Just from dropping a picture like that?" Nami asked.

"That's right," Bege nodded, "and when Mama fell to her knees in her moment of shock...you wouldn't believe what happened next. She had scraped her kneecaps, bloody! The idea that this monster shed red blood was the biggest surprise. Once she gets like THAT, her body loses its defensive resistance. So...what do you suppose will happen if we split that picture in two at today's tea party?! Mama will grow weak! We'll have at least five seconds where all will be paralyzed, and that's when the KX Launcher will deploy its full potential, and Big Mom will die! The news of Big Mom's assassination will race to every corner of the world!"

"I dunno..." Aika said. "Killing somebody while they're in shock like that...doesn't that seem cruel?"

 _"Aika, I hate to say this,"_ Blizzard began, _"but I think in a case like this...maybe it's for the best."_

"...I guess..." Aika muttered.

"Hold it!" Chopper piped up. "What about the shrieking?! Won't the paralyze us, too?!"

"Not if we use these," said Bege as he held up a pair of simple earplugs. "The Invisible Symphonia System!"

"Don't you mean earplugs?" Sanji asked.

"Hey!" Luffy spoke up. "If just breaking that picture is gonna that much of a ruckus, why don't we save Sanji's family while we're at it?"

"Hmm?" Bege hummed, inquisitively. "What are you getting at? Don't act like it's going to be easy! You'll have about 3 seconds between the breaking of the picture and Mama's hysteric fit. If you can survive for three seconds before she starts up, surrounded by the furious Big Mom Pirates, then you'd be some kind of a miracle worker! In fact..." He then grinned. "You're the one who actually plays that role, Straw Hat."

"Why are you looking at my Big Brother that way?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Hold it right there!" Nami shouted. "I hope you don't plan on using my fiancé as bait!"

"Bege, have you forgotten that Nami and her crew saved Lola's life?!" Chiffon asked. "You can't possibly think of sending them to near-certain death like that!"

"No, it's okay!" Luffy beamed. "I'll do it!"

"Huh?!" Aika gasped.

 _"Luffy, wait a minute!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Stop and think these things through for a second! Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?!"_

"Relax, you guys, it's fine!" Luffy said. "And besides, I just thought of a really cool way make my entrance! Shishishishi!"

"...I guess you know what you're doing..." Aika muttered.

"Luffy, are you seriously trying to die before you marry me?" Nami asked with a frazzled expression.

"Ooh, what kind of entrance is it, Luffy?!" asked Chopper.

"Can't tell ya!" Luffy answered. "It'll spoil the surprise!"

"Hey, no offense," Chiffon whispered, "but your captain is a few eggs short of a dozen, if you get my drift."

"I know," Nami replied, "but no one can tell you who to fall in love with and...well, we make it work, so that's good enough for me."

"Your confidence is certainly inspiring, do you know that?" Bege inquired.

"When Sanji kisses Pudding, right?" Luffy asked. "That'll be when the plan starts?"

"She's not gonna kiss me, Luffy!" Sanji retorted. "She's gonna try and shoot me instead! So I have to dodge and THAT will be the signal! Got that?!"

"Oh, right!" Luffy remembered. "Yeah, that's easy to remember."

"You moron..." Sanji muttered under his breath.

"And now that we're all on the same page," Bege started, "when Big Mom screams, that's our cue. While the entire party is paralyzed, you save the Vinsmokes and we'll do the killing. It's got to happen within 10 seconds at most, understood?" He then pointed to Caesar. "That's when this idiot arrives."

"Yes, that's when I- WHAT?!" Caesar questioned before he shook his head and began to use his powers to float through the air. "Anyway, remember that I can fly! I'll burst onto the scene with my trusty sidekick here..."

"Don't call me your sidekick!" Brulee snapped.

"While I'm carrying a mirror for the purpose of our escape!" Caesar finished.

"AAAAHH!" Brulee screamed. "MAMA WILL KILL ME!"

"Bringing Brulee along was quite a clever move on your part," said Bege. "You couldn't ask for a better power for escaping!"

"Heheheheh...!" Chopper giggled as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"Once we're all done with our missions," Bege continued, "we leap into Caesar's mirror while everyone else is still paralyzed by the scream, and from there, we can easily make our getaway using the mirror. Make sure you have a mirror on your ship so can get there easily! That will give us the shortest possible escape route off the island!"

 _'I've got to report this to Mama!'_ thought Brulee.

"Once we're on our ships," Bege began, "the alliance is over! We're each on our own to escape Big Mom's territory!"

"Shulolololo!" cackled Caesar. "Best of luck, gentleman. You'll need it!"

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Jimbei.

Sanji then glanced over at the clock, which read 7:29 AM.

"Crap," he cursed. "Only 2-and-a-half hours to go until the wedding starts. Come on, Aika. We gotta get moving. They're expecting the groom and the flower girl to be in their bedroom."

"...Can I sleep when we get there?" Aika asked, wearily. "I'm exhausted."

"You can rest for a bit," Sanji replied, "but you gotta be awake in time for the wedding, understand?"

"...Okay," Aika murmured.

"Poor baby," Nami said as she kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Once this is over, you can sleep as much as you want."

"I'd like that," Aika said. "I'd _really_ like that."

"Same for us," Bege said. "We've got to put on our little security show."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the Firetank Pirates.

"Say, Bege, I've got a question," Luffy said. "When I make my funny entrance-"

"It's not supposed to be funny, you moron!" yelled Bege.

 _"Luffy, for Pete's sake, take this seriously!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"If you treat this like some sort of stupid game, we're all gonna die, plain and simple!"_

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you guys are killjoys," Luffy muttered.

"If being a killjoy means staying alive, then yes, we are!" Nami added. "NOW GET GOING!"

XXX

Meanwhile, around the islands of Totto Land, such as the Cheese Town of Milk Island, where houses were made of different kinds of dairy products and even had a giant cheeseburger in the center, the townsfolk were rejoicing about Pudding's upcoming wedding.

"The day of the tea party is a holiday!"

"I can't believe Lady Pudding is finally old enough to be married."

"Yes, to the 3rd son of Germa 66, no less! A very might connection to have, indeed!"

"Why don't we celebrate with some brie suprême and beer?"

"A fine idea!"

XXX

At the Peanuts Town of Nuts Island...

"I heard that the whole Du Feld Conglomerate's going to be at the ceremony!"

"My goodness, we're in for some prestigious guests, aren't we?"

XXX

At Chocolat Town at Cacao Island...

"Congratulations to Lady Pudding!" exclaimed the police officer that tried to arrest Luffy and Chopper for eating Pudding's cafe before he popped open some confetti.

"You're still a bit early, aren't you?" asked a dwarf man.

"Can you blame me for wanting to celebrate?!" asked the police officer.

XXX

At the Germa Kingdom...

"Today is the day!" exclaimed one of Germa's soldiers. "Master Sanji's wedding!"

"I guess we're not allowed to send our soldiers to the castle to send him off," said another.

"No way to be in the procession, I suppose," answered a third. "Who ever heard of security at a wedding? It's supposed to be a peaceful event!"

XXX

At the Whole Cake Chateau...

"Esteemed guests of the Vinsmoke Family!" exclaimed a Rook Peacekeeper. "Good morning!"

"Yeah, yeah..." muttered Ichiji as he, Niji, and Judge were getting dressed.

"Yonji!" Niji yelled as he banged on a nearby door. "Wake up, stupid! We gotta get ready for the wedding!"

"Stop banging on the damn door!" Yonji yelled. "I got a freakin' hangover, dammit!"

"Where are Reiju and Rokuji?" asked Judge. "They were not in their room."

"Now that you mention it," Ichiji said, "she and Rokuji kind of disappeared on us, last night."

"Miss Reiju is currently making preparations in another waiting room!" answered the Peacekeeper. "We still have an hour, so do take your time."

XXX

 _"Can you walk?"_

"Yes...it doesn't hurt anymore."

Rokuji sat nearby as Reiju stood up and walked to a set of clothes that had been laid out for her. She then sighed before she glanced at Rokuji, who stared up at her in concern.

 _"Milady, if I may,"_ Rokuji said, _"I can't help feeling that you're troubled by something."_

"...Let's not worry about me, Rokuji," said Reiju. "I just hope...that Sanji heeded my word and escaped from here."

 _"...You told him, eh?"_ asked Rokuji. _"The truth about Lady Sora's death."_

"Mm," Reiju nodded. "I just hope he makes the right decision..."

XXX

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!"

"Mama?! What's wrong?!"

"Should we call the ministers?!"

Big Mom sniffled as she held up the fake Brook in her fist and shook it around.

"It's...it's not moving anymore!" Big Mom cried. "He's dead...my cute little skeleton is dead~! WAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

"Oh, don't be sad, Mama!" Prometheus said in consolation.

"Yeah!" agreed Zeus. "After all, today's the big day of the party...aaaaaaand...!"

Big Mom gasped as she beamed brightly in delight.

"THE WEDDING CAAAAAAKE~!" she sang while tossing the fake Brook aside. "Maaaamamama!"

"Ahem!" a Rook Peacekeeper cleared his throat. "Mama, the Morgans party has just arrived in port, and many other guests are making their way to the castle, right now!"

XXX

In Pudding's room, the bride was sitting on the floor, wearing an elegant white dress and veil with pink roses in her hair. She also had pink lipstick on her lips and a bit of eyeshadow. She even had some makeup on to cover up the scratch she got from Aika.

"What's wrong with you, Pudding?" asked Nitro. "Your dress is beautiful!"

"I'm feeling just a bit depressed, is all," said Pudding.

"Aww, you got the wedding blues, hon?" asked Rabian. "Tell us about it, huh?"

"...It's too much for me, Nitro and Rabian," said Pudding. "After I kill that stupid Sanji...I'm going to get blood all over my pretty dress."

"Yeah, that's true," Nitro said.

"And I have to go around, erasing everybody's memories after that," Pudding said. "It's the only way I can keep up my 'sweet girl' act...but honestly..." She looked out the window and sighed. "It's all a big pain in the ass."

The tea party from hell...was soon to begin.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Pekoms: Aladdin! What do you think you're doing- _groooowwr?!_

Aladdin: We're leaving this country, Pekoms. You'll have to wait here until someone finds you.

Jimbei: Mama intended to sacrifice myself as well as all of you! I want you all to flee to safety!

Yonji: Hey, Reiju, where were you and Rokuji, anyway?

Reiju: Well, while you were all busy getting drunk, Rokuji and I had to find someplace quieter to sleep.

Partygoer: Look! The guests have arrived!

Jigra: Let me in there, dammit! *suddenly gets shot in the head*

Katakuri: Sorry...but he had to be dealt with.

Bege: Charlotte Katakuri...?!

Big Mom: Mamamama! Eat and drink all you like and just have a wonderful time! You're all in for a real show, today!

Next time: **Ten O'Clock Start**

* * *

Review, please!


	38. Ten O'Clock Start

**Ch. 38- Ten O'Clock Start**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

At the Eastern Inlet of Whole Cake Island...

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you guys are going- **growr?!** "

"What does it look like, Pekoms? We're leaving this country."

Pekoms was seen, bound to a rock with a tray of rice balls on his lap and a bottle of water next to him while the Sun Pirates were seen, loading some baggage onto their vessel.

"Sorry about this, Pekoms," said Aladdin, "but you'll just have to wait here until someone comes and finds you."

"What do you think you're doing, huh?!" Pekoms questioned. "Does Mama know about this?!"

"I certainly hope not!" Aladdin replied. "What's that saying of hers? 'If you leave, you die', right?"

Pekmos grunted in slight surprise at this.

"Jimbei was grateful to her, you know," Aladdin said. "Don't get him wrong...it's just that he has no choice, now."

 _Flashback_

Jimbei sat before the Sun Pirates, who all gathered around him to hear his plan.

"It is nothing more than a sheer miracle that I was able to hear Pekoms' story, just now!" Jimbei proclaimed. "I cannot imagine the plan to assassinate Big Mom will achieve its effect, but now we know that Mama has her own plot to assassinate Germa!"

"What are you thinking, Jimbei?" asked Aladdin.

"If Luffy's group hears about it," Jimbei began, "they will no doubt risk great danger to rescue Sanji, and I cannot stand by and do nothing while their lives are at risk! Therefore, I must assist them!" He then clenched his fists tightly, turning his blue knuckles white. "In other words...I will be fomenting rebellion and betraying Big Mom! I tried to do the honorable thing and went to meet her, face-to-face, to request my leave from her service...but I was forced to reconsider my actions! The Roulette Wheel she brought had numbers on it, meant to indicate the number of fellow sacrifices that had to be made along with me! Big Mom's price for leaving went beyond the bounds of just my one life, alone. It was unreasonable and dishonorable! Do you understand?"

"...If you left, she would not have just killed you," Aladdin began, "but the rest of us, as well."

"That's Mama for you, I'm afraid," said Praline, worriedly. "She never makes these things easy."

"Precisely, Praline," Jimbei agreed. "Thus, I want the rest of you to flee to safety, as far as you can get! On tea party days, such as this, the hors-d'oeuvre ships from each island are escorting guests, and therefore, security is thin within Mama's territory! If anything should happen at the party, then all attention will be focused inward! That will be your big chance to escape from here!"

"We've always been prepared, should it come to this," said Aladdin, "but Jimbei...we want to help you be free, as well!"

"I know that, Aladdin!" Jimbei replied.

"I don't think you do!" Aladdin barked. "I know that should it come right down to it, you'd be willing to go down in a blaze of glory with the Straw Hats!"

"Fine then!" Jimbei conceded. "Let's say, for example, that I will one day join the Straw Hat Crew. I would gladly lay down my life for my captain, Straw Hat Luffy! The only distinction, Aladdin...is if I do this now or later!"

Aladdin paused...but then he sighed as he turned away from his current captain.

"Fine then," he said. "Do as you will! Just make every effort to protect your own life, understand?! We'll be taking the ship back to Fishman Island."

"A...Aladdin?" Jimbei asked in surprise.

"...You're worried, too, aren't you?" Aladdin asked before he turned to face Jimbei. "About the Ryugu Kingdom."

"...Yes," Jimbei admitted. "I am..." He then bowed his head. "I'm...sorry to do this!"

"Hahaha!" Aladdin laughed. "Stop that. How many years have we known each other?" He then smiled at his sworn brother. "...Let us meet again, Jimbei."

"...I hope so," Jimbei replied.

 _Flashback end_

"Aladdin?" Praline asked, causing her husband to look up and see her worried face. "Are you all right, dear?"

"...Yes, Praline," Aladdin said. "I'll be fine." He then turned to the Sun Pirates. "Set the sails!"

"Aye, Aladdin!" shouted one of the Fishmen on board.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Pekoms yelled. "DAMMIT, ALADDIN! YOU GET BACK HERE! MAMA WILL HEAR OF THIS BETRAYAL, JUST YOU WAIT!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at Whole Cake Chateau...

"About time you and Rokuji showed up, Reiju," said Yonji. "Where were you two, anyway?"

"Well, you lot were partying all night, weren't you?" asked Reiju. "Of course Rokuji and I needed a quieter place to sleep in!"

"Give a grown woman and her dog their privacy, Yonji, you dolt," Niji added.

"Let's not delay," Judge spoke up. "The ceremony is up on the roof, I hear."

"Where's Sanji?" Ichiji asked. "The coward hasn't run away, has he?"

"Oh, no!" answered a servant. "The bride and groom are both ready for their big day!"

Reiju gasped quietly at this while Rokuji looked up at her.

 _"Is something wrong, Lady Reiju?"_ he asked.

"Err...no," Reiju answered. "Nothing."

 _'What is Sanji thinking?!'_ she thought. _'He knows what will happen to us if he doesn't escape from here!'_

XXX

Concurrently, in Sweet City...Mont d'Or, Galette, and several Chess Peacekeepers had found Bobbin- or rather, his dead body- on the ground.

"...Who did this...?" Mont d'Or growled.

"Well-" one of the Peacekeepers started.

"Our Bobbin the Disposer," Mont d'Or growled, again. "WHO THE HELL KILLED HIM?!"

"W-we haven't found the killer, yet!" answered a Pawn Peacekeeper.

"We're still investigating!" added another, hopefully.

"When did he get shot?" asked Galette.

"Probably late last night," said one of the Peacekeepers.

"...Straw Hat..." Mont d'Or mumbled. "Was he the one who did this?"

"Straw Hat?" asked Galette. "Don't be ridiculous, brother. Opera said he had burned Straw Hat, White Wolf, and Cat Burglar to death in the Prison Library."

"I'm not so sure about that," Mont d'Or said. "I won't be certain until I see their charred corpses for myself!"

"We have a report, sir!" exclaimed one of the Peacekeepers. "Someone saw Master Sanji and the young girl who was with him heading to the outskirts of the city last night, riding on the back of a white wolf!"

"Sanji, you say?" Mont d'Or inquired. "Hmm...Sanji and Straw Hat..." Both he and Galette turned to look up at the castle. "If either of them killed Bobbin...then the wedding is out of the question!"

XXX

Sanji panted as he ran back to the castle as fast as he could, carrying a sleeping Aika piggyback style.

"Gotta hurry...!" he whispered. "If we don't make it back in time, we're toast!"

XXX

"Where's Sanji?!" asked Mont d'Or as he and Galette stood at the door to Sanji and Aika's bedroom.

"He's here in his room, sir," said a Bishop Peacekeeper.

"Any visitors?" asked Galette.

"After we saw him and the girl asleep in their beds," said the Peacekeeper, "I can safely say no one entered or left the room."

"Are you certain?" asked Mont d'Or, skeptically.

"Of course, sir!" the Peacekeeper answered, which caused the two Charlotte siblings to glance at each other before Mont d'Or went up and began to bang his fist against the door.

"Hey, Sanji! You there?!" he called...unknowingly waking up the eggplant soldier that was sleeping inside.

"W-what was that...?" he mumbled, sleepily.

"Hey! You in there or not?!" Mont d'Or asked again, causing the soldier to gasp before he got out of bed and looked around. "Mister Sanji? Kid? Where are you guys?"

"Hey!" Mont d'Or shouted as he banged on the door again. "Are you in there or what?!"

The soldier gulped, nervously as he gripped at his hat.

 _'This isn't good!'_ he thought. _'On top of Mister Sanji and the brat disappearing, if they find out I was sleeping on the job, Mama will take my lifespan away!'_

"That's it!" Mont d'Or shouted. "I'm coming in!"

On that, he opened the door...only to gasp upon seeing Sanji, wearing a white tuxedo with Aika standing beside him while wearing a bright yellow dress while holding his hand and rubbing her eye, tiredly.

"How annoying," Sanji muttered. "What the hell do you want from me, so damn early in the morning?"

"Don't you know it's rude to wake up little kids?" Aika asked with a yawn.

"W...were you in here, this whole time?!" asked Mont d'Or.

"Of course we were," Sanji answered, which caused Mont d'Or to give him a scrutinizing glare, but the blonde-haired cook remained stone-faced.

"...Is there anyone here who can actually prove you were here?" asked Mont d'Or.

"You sent this idiot to watch us, right?" asked Sanji as he pointed at the soldier behind him. "He should know."

"...You there!" Mont d'Or shouted. "Were Sanji and the brat really here in this room, the whole time?!"

"Y-yes, sir!" answered the soldier, nervously.

"Are you sure about that?!"

"Y-yes, sir! I wouldn't tell a lie!"

"Hmmm..." Mont d'Or hummed, quizzically.

"You got your answer," Sanji said. "Now get out. I've got a wedding to get ready for." On that, he attempted to close the door, only for Mont d'Or to stop it with his foot.

"Not so fast," he said.

"What now?" asked Sanji in annoyance.

Mont d'Or gave a smug grin and said "Straw Hat Luffy is dead..."

Sanji glared at the Minister of Cheese before he looked away.

"...I see..." he muttered.

"At least that's what my idiot brother, Opera, says," said Mont d'Or. "People say they saw you and the kid, riding on the back of a white wolf through the city...Straw Hat's alive and I bet he's plotting something with you...am I right?"

Aika gulped worriedly before she glanced up at Sanji, who looked down at her and gave her this look that said "It'll be all right. I'll handle him."

"Listen here," said Sanji as he glared back at Mont d'Or. "I am a proud prince of the Germa Kingdom who is about to marry Big Mom's daughter. I don't give two shits if some low-class pirate is plotting something or rots in the ground, somewhere, and if you delay me any further, you know how angry your mother is going to be, don't you?!"

Mont d'Or tensed up at this, as did Galette, causing both siblings to look at each other, nervously before they regained their composure.

"...We'll be leaving, now," said Mont d'Or as he and Galette turned to leave, causing Sanji to sigh in relief.

"You're a really good actor, Sanji," Aika said.

"Well, Aika, some people just have the touch," Sanji replied.

"...You don't really mean that about Big Brother, though," Aika said. "...Right?"

Sanji chuckled as he kneeled down to her height level.

"You know I don't," he said before he began to tickle Aika's tummy, causing her to giggle.

"You two sure surprised me," said the eggplant soldier, and a brief flashback soon followed, showing that Sanji had used his Sky Walk to enter the bedroom at the last second, just as Mont d'Or was opening the door. Of course, Aika didn't have too much time to change, so she had to wear her dress over her little mafia outfit.

"It wasn't easy," Sanji said, "but we pulled it off."

"Where'd you two go, anyway?" asked the soldier.

"Don't you remember?" asked Sanji. "I went to bring Pudding her food, and then I left to go look for Aika."

"I got lost looking for the bathroom," Aika said. "This is a big castle!"

"Err...I guess that makes sense," the soldier said. "I get lost on the way to the bathroom, too."

"Anyway," Sanji began, "let's get going Aika. The wedding's about to start."

"Okay, Sanji," Aika said as the cook took her by the hand and walked out.

 _'...I hope everything goes well,'_ she thought. _'I just wanna get outta this crazy place.'_

XXX

 **FWOOOOO...BABOOM! POP-POP!** Fireworks were being shot into the sky and confetti was falling over the ground...signaling the start of the ceremony. Soon, all those on Whole Cake Island began to sing.

"It's time! It's time!

It's time for Mama's tea party~!"

Just then, a large pig came running up while pulling a carriage behind it, but then he came to a screeching halt.

"The Porkswagon is in a race!

A race against the clock!

They're very late!

They must make haste!

The big guests have arriiived!"

At that moment, several people began to emerge from the wagon.

There was a rotund man with large ears, nose, and lips, and a grisly scar going down his forehead, right between his eyes which were being covered by a pair of round sunglasses. His hair was arranged in cornrows, alternating between platinum blonde and black, and his outfit consisted of a vivid purple suit with a corsage in his breast pocket, plus a large, dark purple fur coat hanging off his shoulders.

 **LOAN SHARK KING**

 **"GOD OF FORTUNE" DU FELD**

Then there was a youthful-looking, blue-eyed woman with short, curly, blonde hair. She wore a backless salmon-colored dress with a purple fringe and pink diamond patterns on it, too, a small white cape around her shoulders, a sunhat that was similar to the one Robin wore in Dressrosa with a red rose pinned to it, and black high heels with ribbons tied on top of them.

 **QUEEN OF THE PLEASURE DISTRICT**

 **STUSSY**

Then there was a large man that nearly reached Du Feld in height. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled like a lion's mane and he had a metallic mask over his eyes with red star markings that made him look like a circus clown or something. He wore a light yellow jacket with four pockets (two on each side) and the number 495 printed over his left breast, as well as a pair of dark gray pants with the same number of pockets, an orange tie around his neck, and a brown belt around his waist. Around his left arm is some sort of strap with the kanji for "death" written on it while carried a large sickle in his hand.

 **MAJOR UNDERTAKER**

 **DRUG PECLO**

Next was an older man with a slightly hunched back and a big, white handlebar mustache. He had on a black-and-blue striped suit and a tall hat to match, plus a gray cape over his shoulders. He laughed as he guzzled down a bottle of wine.

 **WAREHOUSE KINGPIN**

 **GIBERSON**

Then there was a man with baggy eyes and liver spots underneath them. He had long, greenish-black hair, beard, and a mustache. His attire consisted of a bicorne hat with an anchor printed on the front and three feathers sticking out of the side, plus a brown buccaneer coat, a ruffled white shirt, an orange scarf, and wrinkled, dark blue pants.

 **SHIPPING KING**

 **"DEEP-SEA CURRENTS" UMIT**

Last but not least was a tall, humanoid bird with white feathers, like a seagull. He had small eyes and a large, yellow beak, large, pluming tailfeathers, and wings that looked a bit like arms. He had on a blue top hat with a large, red-and-white striped feather in it, a light blue button-down shirt with a yellow bow on the top, red-and-white checkered pants, a dark blue cape, and a pair of a pair of white shoes that fit his bird-like feet.

 **PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD ECONOMIC JOURNAL**

 **"BIG NEWS" MORGANS**

These six individuals together were known as...the Emperors of the Underworld.

"Look! Look, it's Stussy! And wow, is she looking great, as always!"

"Hey, Stussy! Lemme have your number!"

"And look! It's Morgans, too!"

"Hey!" Du Feld shouted. "Who the hell invited you, Undertaker?!"

"Gugigigugi!" laughed Peclo. "Bold words coming from a man who reeks of blood, Du Feld!"

"Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Du Feld," Stussy chided. "Is an undertaker not allowed to celebrate a wedding, especially one so huge?"

"This wedding is big news!" Morgans declared. "And my newspaper has deep ties to Germa!"

"But the whole underworld knows about it!" Giberson pointed out as he guzzled down more wine. "It's old news, Morgans!"

"Ship-a-dip-dip!" Umit exclaimed. "News worth shipping? Hardly!"

"Welcome, welcome!" greeted Perospero. "Welcome, one and all! Esteemed Emperors of the Underworld, your path to the castle might cause a slight delay."

"Ah, it's you, Perospero," said Du Feld.

"So," Perospero began, "if you would prefer, I could prepare a shortcut for you- _perorin?_ "

"A shortcut?" asked Stussy.

"Indeed!" answered Perospero before he waved his giant candy cane. "Like so!"

Soon, a huge escalator made completely out of candy syrup appeared, to everyone's amazement...especially the children, who looked ready to lick the escalator.

"Not too shabby!" Du Feld praised.

"Perospero," Morgans began, "your candy crafting is a true work of art!"

"Kukukuku!" laughed Perospero. "You're too kind. Mama hates tardiness. Now let's move, lickety-split! You are our final guests- _perorin!_ "

Soon, the underworld kingpins began to ride the escalator up to the roof.

"Oh!" Du Feld exclaimed. "The stairs move on their own!"

"Oh, I love this!" Morgans added. "No walking required! How convenient!"

Just then, Perospero spotted a group of children attempting to lick the escalator.

"Ah-ah-ah~!" he scolded. "Now, now, kiddies! I understand my candy is quite scrumptious, but you may not lick it, yet!"

"Aww~!" the children whined.

"Worry not!" Perospero exclaimed as he took the lollipops off his hat and handed them out to the kids, one-by-one. "You can have these, for now, and after three minutes, you are welcome to lick the Candy Escalator."

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Thanks, Mr. Perospero!" said a little boy.

XXX

At the very rooftop of Whole Cake Chateau, outside the tea party...

"Open the damn gate! I told you, I don't need a body check!"

"Sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you do."

"Big Mom is in there, isn't she?! Well?!"

Outside the gate, Bege and his men were being confronted by a man with turquoise hair that was slightly receding at the forehead, as well as a mustache that somewhat resembled a breadstick. He had goggles over his eyes, had a white fedora, and a dark purple suit and dark blue shoes.

 **ORGAN DEALER**

 **JIGRA**

"You see," Jigra began, "I had an invitation for the last tea party, but sadly, I couldn't attend...for it was my Mother's funeral! I wrote my reasons for not coming in a letter...but what does Big Mom send me, instead?!"

But then, **BLAM!** Jigra suddenly collapsed on the ground...with a hole right between his eyes. However, what fell out behind him wasn't a bullet...but a simple jelly bean.

"Who was that?!" Bege asked. "Who the hell fired?!"

"He was going to say 'What do you think Big Mom sent me?'" a voice spoke, causing Bege to look up and gasp silently. "'It was my hospitalized Father's severed head in a box! And I came here today to take revenge! Now open the gate!' Then gunshots and he opens fire...he would have shot two of your men had I not been here."

"C...Commander Katakuri...!" Gigot whispered as he stared up at a man sitting on top of the gate.

This man...he was extremely tall, taller than even Doflamingo. He was also extremely large and muscular with short, spiky, crimson hair. He had extremely long legs and his thighs were just as long, and he had these piercing red eyes that stared at you intently like he was looking right through you. He wore a ragged, overly long scarf that covered his whole mouth and even his shoulders, plus a leather jacket with the sleeves torn off with the name "CHARLOTTE" printed on the back that exposed most of his upper body, plus a pair of dark brown gloves, a leather belt with a skull belt buckle, and a pair of sharp boots with spurs on them. He also had some pink tattoos, which were three strips that went vertically down the left side of his body as well as one on his left arm that looked like a skull wearing a crown, plus a pair of spiked bracelets around his wrists and kneepads with a spike on each of them.

 **BIG MOM PIRATES SWEET COMMANDER**

 **2ND SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **CHARLOTTE KATAKURI**

 **BOUNTY: 1,057,000,000 BERRIES**

"But before he could," Katakuri began as he flicked some jelly beans up and down in his palm, "I simply threw a jelly bean at him. Was that a mistake, Bege the Rook? Now...tell Mama that it was my call and now you'll say 'All right, will do'...understand?"

 _'Dammit...!'_ Bege cursed mentally. _'This guy's gonna be the biggest source of trouble at the party. His Color of Observation Haki is so refined, he can actually see into the near future! No wonder this guy is worth over a billion Berries!'_

Soon, the gate opened open, allowing the Underworld Emperors to enter and see the many other guests there.

"Please, do come in~!" the gate sang.

"Ooh, it smells lovely!" Stussy exclaimed.

"And it looks tasty around here, too!" added Du Feld.

"KYAAAAA~!" a woman shrieked, causing the tyrants to look up and see Smoothie, who had hung up a giraffe, a woman, and a molten rock.

"Welcome, everyone!" Smoothie greeted. "May I fix you all a drink?"

"What have you got for us today, Smoothie?" asked Morgans.

"A rock from the volcano, Mt. Mauri," Smoothie listed, "a woman who stabbed 100 men, and a giraffe with a peculiar scream."

"Hmm...I had a woman the last time I came to this party," said Morgans. "I'll try the giraffe this time! Something different!"

"I'll have some of that, too, if you don't mind," said Stussy.

"Coming right up, Morgans," said Smoothie as she picked up a wine glass, then began to wring the giraffe's neck, causing it to let out a very peculiar scream indeed as juice began to drip from its neck.

"Gyahahahahaha!" laughed Giberson.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Piclo added.

"Mmm..." Stussy savored the giraffe juice. "Tasty...and smooth, too!"

"It's nearly time for her to appear," said one of the partygoers, and sure enough, Big Mom soon made her entrance.

"Ah! Big Mom has arrived!" Morgans exclaimed, causing all eyes to fall upon the Emperor of the Sea.

"Mamamamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "Thank you all for making the trip out here! Look to your left, look to your right! Everything you see here is edible! Eat and drink as much as you like and be merry! You're all in for a real treat today~! MAAAAMAMAMAMAMA!"

Soon, the attendants all cheered at this, raising their glasses to Big Mom.

XXX

In a separate, Sanji was giving himself one more once-over before he glanced down at Aika, who was holding a basket of flowers in her hands.

"...I guess...this is it," Aika said.

"Yeah," Sanji answered. "You ready, Aika?"

"...Not really," Aika admitted.

"...Neither am I," Sanji replied.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Vito: Wow...there are a lot of big players here!

Rook Peacekeeper: Mama...here is the picture.

Big Mom: Aww...it's good old Mother Carmel. *smiles fondly*

Attendant: If you don't mind me asking, what's your connection to her?

Big Mom: *glares* None of your business!

Morgans: By the way, Big Mom! What is this great treasure you spoke so highly of?

Big Mom: *puts down the Tamate Box* Behold! A treasure of the deep!

Stussy: Oh, my!

Bege: Are the Straw Hats ready, yet?

Caesar: Why don't you look for yourself?! They're in your body!

Bege: *see that Luffy and the others are asleep* HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD SLEEP?!

Pudding: Am I...dreaming? *looks at him cute, tearful eyes*

Sanji: *thinking* _Dammit, Sanji, don't fall for it!_

Next time: **The Actor**

* * *

Well, after a long time, it's finaly been updated. A good friend of mine gave me a pep talk after I had some doubts. ^^

Thanks, gamePsycho11!

Review, please!


	39. The Actor

**Ch. 39- The Actor**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

The Candy Escalator was a big, dripping, gloppy mess...but it didn't stop the children from licking up as much as they could. Their parents only advised that they brushed their teeth when they were finished.

None were aware of what was to transpire up at the rooftop of the Whole Cake Chateau.

As everyone in attendance enjoyed the tea party, Vito was peeking over the gate, and for some reason, he looked rather jittery.

"Oh, boy...!" Vito muttered.

"Vito, what are you doing up there?" asked Bege.

"I just can't believe it, Godfather- _rero!_ " Vito exclaimed. "The President of the World Economic Journal is making chitchat with the leader of Germa, right in front of me! I'm seeing history in the making!"

"Of course, they're chatting!" Bege said. "They've got mouths and ears, don't they? Now stay focused!"

"Gotta admit," Vito began, "this is one hell of a tea party-rero...there's eldest son, Minister of Candy, Charlotte Perospero..."

At the party, there was Perospero, licking his giant candy cane, and in a different area, there was a large, heavyset woman (not as much as her mother, of course) with a large nose, prominent lips, and very long and bushy teal hair. She wears a light purple and mint green frilly dress and a large bowl of fruit parfait on her head.

"Then there's the eldest daughter, Minister of Fruit, Charlotte Compote..."

Katakuri was seen, munching on a giant grape...even though his mouth wasn't shown.

"Second son, Sweet Commander and Minister of Flour, Charlotte Katakuri..."

Then there was Smoothie, draining the juice out of the woman who had stabbed 100 men.

"Fourteenth daughter and Sweet Commander, Charlotte Smoothie..."

In another area of the party, two men were seen, chatting together with other partygoers. The first was an extremely tall and broad man about as tall as Katakuri with a shaved head, a bit of wrinkles on his face, and a small mustache. His eyes were yellow and his expression looked rather stone-faced. His attire consisted of a dark blue coat with very large, blue-and-white shoulder pads that were lined with fur on the inside, and around the base was a yellow cape that hangs from his shoulders. He also had on a pair of loop earrings and a large belt which, for some reason, had a genie's lamp depicted on the buckle.

The second was another extremely tall man with a very thick neck and hair- which was a gradient to give off the appearance of something baked by starting out blond at the bottom but then appearing as a dark orange at the top- that was arranged in three curving sections, along with a short and spiky beard. His skin color had a bit of a pink tint, similar to how Luffy looked when he was in Gear Second mode. His attire consisted of a high-collared orange cape which ties in the front with a yellow bow, brown gloves, a thick brown belt with a round buckle, red capris, striped socks, and a pair of loafers.

"...And finally, third son and Minister of Beans, Charlotte Daifuku, and fourth son and Minister of Browned Food, Charlotte Oven...my mind can't fathom all these lethal monsters- _rero!_ "

Vito then jumped down and turned to face Bege.

"Those guys were handy to have at our backs as allies," he started, "but the thought of making enemies out of every last one of them gives me the creeps- _rero!_ "

"What...?" whispered the gate. "Enemies...?!"

XXX

At the tea party, a Queen Peacekeeper was seen carrying a silver picture frame, which he placed in front of Big Mom while the attendees murmured. At that moment, there was this very rare look on Big Mom's face...a look of...tenderness and affection, something she rarely showed to her own children. The picture itself was a photo of an old woman with sandy blonde hair wearing a black nun outfit with blue lace while holding a cigarette between her fingers.

"Ah..." Big Mom sighed, happily. "It's Mother Carmel...mamamama! Our dear, beloved Mother! It's always a joy to see her smiling face at my tea parties!"

"If you don't mind me saying, Big Mom," said one of the partygoers, "she looks as pleasant as ever! ...Err...whoever she is."

"Mamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "That's right! Mother Carmel is the light of the world!"

"Pardon me," said another attendee, a middle-aged man with a scar going down the left side of his face and sunglasses covering his eyes. "This is my first time at these tea parties. Who is the woman? And what's your connection to her-"

All of a sudden, Big Mom leered at him with a rather strong aura around her.

"Don't you dare try to pry into my precious memories!" she shouted, causing the man to fall to the ground, foaming at the mouth, much to the horror of the other partygoers.

"Hey, Linlin!" called Du Feld while one of his henchmen brought up a large treasure chest. "I brought you a little souvenir! Consider it a wedding gift in honor of your daughter's wedding!"

"Oh~!" Big Mom exclaimed, excitedly. "A treasure chest! Oh, goodie, goodie! I just LOVE treasure chests! I wonder what's in it~!"

"I have a present for you, as well, Linlin," said Stussy as she put down a treasure chest, too.

"And so do I!" said another attendee. "Here!"

"My gift is a rare one from the distant south," said Morgans.

"And I had mine shipped from the farthest reaches of the north!" added Umit.

Soon, a large pile of treasure chests had formed.

"My goodness, how sweet of you all!" Big Mom exclaimed. "Thank you, as always! Just look at all these wonderful treasure chests! Today truly is my lucky day!"

"Speaking of treasure, _amiga_ ," said Morgans, "what's this I'm hearing about this long-lost treasure of the deep, hmm?"

"Mamamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "I should've known you'd hear about that first, Morgans! It's a chest passed down through the dynasty of underwater kings! Somehow, Neptune let it slip from his grasp, and now I've got it here!" She then put down...the Tamate Box! "Behold, the legendary treasure chest of Fishman Island: the Tamate Box!"

"Whoa!" Du Feld shouted in awe. "What a glorious luster it has!"

"So it does exist!" Morgans exclaimed. "This is big news!"

"I wonder what's inside!" Stussy added.

"When we hold the grand banquet after Pudding's wedding ceremony," said Big Mom, "I intend to open this beauty, along with all the other wedding gifts!"

"Splendid!" Morgans said. "We can't wait to see!"

XXX

Back outside...

"Godfather!"

Bege turned to see a couple of his men, dressed up as the cooks.

"You two all done?" asked Bege.

"All the preparations have gone without a hitch!" answered one of his men.

"How does it look, down there?" asked Bege.

"The cooks are celebrating the end of their work," said one of the disguised cooks. "We've closed off all the hallways. After this gate, no one will be able to come up here."

"The Horned Transponder Snail will jam all radio signals and isolate the party," said the other one.

"Good," said Bege. "Well done, you two. Now get out of those disguises."

"Yes, Godfather!" answered the men in disguise while Bege tapped on his chest.

"Caesar," he said. "Bring out the mirror."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Caesar questioned as he came out of Bege's body while holding a mirror, which he soon put down. "So, this is the entrance to the party. Get your kicks in while you can, scumbags! Shulololololo!"

"Like you're not a scumbag, yourself," Bege countered. "Just hide the damn mirror, already! When the screaming starts, you take that mirror and fly into the party. That's your job. That's our only way out of this place, so don't go getting any funny ideas!" He then held up Caesar's heart. "Capische?"

"If I was going to betray you lot," Caesar began, "I would have done it a long time ago!"

"Caesar Clown...?!" the gate whispered. "This isn't good...Bege is planning something...!"

Unfortunately for her, Bege happened to overhear her whispering, causing her to gasp, but before she could so much as scream, Gotti pulled out a sword and slice off her face, reducing it to a wooden mask with a shocked expression!

"I sliced it off," said Gotti.

"Leaks of information are an unpredictable source of peril," said Bege before he looked up at Caesar. "We've got 30 minutes until the ceremony. Is Straw Hat's group ready, yet?"

"See for yourself!" Caesar barked. "They're inside your body, after all!"

Bege soon appeared inside his body...and gaped in utter disbelief at what he was seeing: Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, Pedro, Carrot, and even Brulee were all lying around the table, asleep!

"Hey!" Bege shouted. "You lazy mugs! Wake the hell up! Who said you could sleep?! Why aren't you getting ready?!"

 _"Rrrgh..."_ Blizzard groaned as he sleepily opened one eye and glared at Bege. _"Shut up. You're too damn noisy."_

"Let them rest, Bege," said Jimbei. "They're clearly exhausted since they haven't even gotten a wink of sleep since they arrived here. I'll wake them up at ten minutes to go."

"You people are way too lax," Bege said. "If you hold me back, I'm cutting you all loose! Got it?!"

"I promise you, it won't be a problem," said Jimbei. "I'll keep an eye and make the arrangements."

Soon, Bege was back to moving on the outside, again.

"Those fools," he muttered. "I can't believe them!"

"You're telling me!" shouted Caesar.

"You get back inside, too, Caesar," said Bege. "I'll walk into the party, myself. All units on alert...because once I'm inside, there's no turning back!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Bride and Groom's Waiting Room on the 9th floor, Aika stood at the door, holding a basket of flower petals, while Pudding and Sanji sat next to each other in complete silence.

"...Um...Sanji?" Pudding spoke, causing Sanji to glance at her, but then he sighed.

"...Pudding..." he started. "Listen...I...I came here with the intention to not get married...so the fact we're both sitting here, like this...is just so surreal for me that it's almost like I'm dreaming."

"...Would you...call it a good dream?" Pudding asked, putting on her "cute face". "Or...a bad dream?"

Sanji tensed up, a blush forming on his face, but then he looked away.

 _'Dammit, Sanji, get with the program!'_ he thought. _'Remember, this is an act she puts on! She doesn't really love you! She's gonna kill you!'_

"...Umm...it's a good dream, of course," Sanji said.

"I'm glad," said Pudding with a small (fake) smile.

 _'...Maybe I really was dreaming the whole thing,'_ thought Sanji. _'...No, Sanji, no! Don't get fooled! Aika and Reiju saw it, so there's no way it was a dream!'_

"Sanji?" Pudding asked. "Are you all right?"

"O-oh, of course!" Sanji answered. "I'm just imagining what our...first kiss would be. Perhaps...on the forehead? They say kissing on the forehead means you lay claim to someone."

"...No," Pudding said before she winked. "I want you to kiss me...right on the lips. You are going to be my husband, after all."

Sanji gulped before he grinned sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah," he said. "Y-you're right..."

 _'If Vivi hears about this,'_ he thought, _'she'll never let me hear the end of it!'_

 _'Wow, this guy really is oblivious,'_ thought Pudding. _'God, I can't wait to splatter his brains all over the ground!'_ She then glanced at Aika. _'...I should also kill the girl, while I'm at it. She knows the real me, after all, and I never got the chance to edit her memories, either. She might blab to Sanji, and he'll listen to anything she says!'_ She then looked over at Sanji, who was looking up at a nearby clock, then back at Aika, who was still standing near the door while yawning.

 _'In fact,'_ Pudding thought, _'I better dispose of her, now, while Sanji's not looking. I'll just carry her off to somewhere quiet...maybe suffocate her with a pillow, and then tell Sanji she got lost on the way to the bathroom, again.'_ She then smirked, wickedly as her third eye showed. _'Perfect...'_

Just as she was about to do just that, however, there was a knock at the door.

"Sanji! Pudding! Aika!" a servant called. "It's time for the wedding to start!"

"...That's our cue, I guess," Aika muttered as she looked to Sanji and Pudding, who quickly hid her third eye.

"Well...I guess we better get this over with," Sanji said.

"...Yes...darling," Pudding whispered.

 _'Shit!'_ she cursed, mentally. _'I'll have to kill them both at the wedding!'_

XXX

At the tea party, the festivities were going in full swing. Niji was chatting with some of the women, Galette being among them, while Yonji was having a giant grape to a little Bear Mink. As for Reiju, she was being hit on by a drunken Giberson, but he was soon scared off by Rokuji, who growled at him viciously. All in all, it was quite a lively party.

Just then, trumpets blared, gaining everyone's attention and the Homies that were all around had begun to sing.

 **"Esteemed guests! We present to you...the main event! Celebrating the joining of the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding, and the 3rd son of the Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Sanji, in royal matrimony! The wedding shall now commence!"**

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Morgans as he looked up.

 **"The Pirate Emperor of the Sea, Big Mom, and the Army of Evil, Germa 66, shall now be joined in the wicked alliance by these two young souls!"**

"What a pleasant ceremony," said Judge. "Wouldn't you agree, Big Mom?"

"Oh, yes, Judge," Big Mom grinned.

 _'And it'll be even more pleasant once you and your family are full of holes,'_ she thought.

Soon enough, Zeus came flying in...carrying Sanji, Pudding, and Aika on a giant teacup. While Aika was gently throwing flower petals about, Sanji waved to the crowd as he glanced down at Pudding, who clung to his arm with teary eyes, and all he could do was give her this warm smile, which caused her to smile back at him...even though deep down, Sanji knew exactly what danger he was in.

 **"Mariage de raison! The bonding of this pair shall bring life to a brand new blooming evil! Give these two a round of applause to celebrate this blindingly beautiful day~!"**

Soon, the crowd began to cheer while Sanji kept smiling and waving to them while also holding Pudding to his side.

"Wow...!" Bege whispered. "What an actor!"

Aika glanced back at the two before she looked around, worriedly.

 _'Where are you, Big Brother...?'_ she thought.

The bloody wedding ceremony...is about to begin!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Jimbei: WAKE UP, LUFFY! SANJI'S DEPENDING ON YOU!

Luffy: *snores*

Streusen: Bring out the wedding cake!

Big Mom: Oh! I've been waiting for this!

Aika: *thinking* _I'm really scared...!_

Katakuri: Hmm? Pudding is going to fall to her knees, crying? But why?!

Pudding: *points a gun at Sanji while showing her third eye* What do you think of my eye, Sanji?!

Sanji: ...It's...it's beautiful...!

Pudding: W...what...?!

* * *

Sorry I took so long with this, but here it is! A new chapter of WCI!

Review, please!


	40. The Thinker

**Ch. 40- The Thinker**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"LUFFY! WAKE UP!"

 **WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!** Jimbei kept smacking a snoozing Luffy across the face, but the Straw Hat Captain would not stir...and what's worse, there were only 10 minutes left until Pudding would Sanji in the head.

"Are you going to abandon Sanji and Aika to their fate?!" Jimbei questioned as he bashed Luffy against the floor, over and over. "Wake up, Luffy!"

 _"Come on, Luffy! Wake up!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"How do we wake him up?!" asked Jimbei.

"Well, Luffy was running around in the Seducing Woods until not too long ago," said Nami. "The only thing that might wake him up now is food!"

"Hey!" Chopper called. "Anybody have any meat around here?! There's no time to lose!"

"Huh?" asked one of the Firetank Pirates. "You wanna eat, right now?"

"It's not for us!" Nami shouted. "It's for Luffy! Now hurry up and get the meat and lots of it! NOW!"

"AAH! YES MA'AM!" the Firetank Pirate member screamed as he ran off.

"THE CEREMONY HAS STARTED, LUFFY!" Jimbei yelled in Luffy's ear. "WAKE UP, DAMMIT ALL!"

"I can still eat some more..." Luffy muttered in his sleep.

XXX

Trumpets blared, drums were beating, and the air was filled with a roar of cheers. As Zeus came floating while carrying Sanji, Aika, and Pudding on a giant teacup, the three of them were having their own individual thoughts, despite their outward expressions.

"Oh, Sanji," Pudding said. "I'm just so happy!"

 _'This song will be your requiem, Sanji,'_ she thought.

"And so am I, my dear Pudding," Sanji replied.

 _'Remember, Sanji, don't be fooled,'_ he thought. _'Lose your cool, and your brains splatter all over the ground!'_

Aika, meanwhile, just quietly tossed flower petals below, and even though she had a smile on her face...she was actually very worried.

 _'I don't see Big Brother and everyone else, anywhere,'_ she thought. _'What's taking them so long? If they don't show up, soon...'_

That's when Streusen showed up, along with his staff, and they began to sing.

 _"There are times_

 _When love is rough,_

 _And there are times_

 _When love is tough,_

 _But after all your tests and trials,_

 _You'll finally walk down that aisle!_

 _Come rain or snow..."_

Streusen sniffled as tears fell from his eyes.

 _"Don't let that hand go~!"_

"Head Chef!" the staff shouted.

"Ahem!" Streusen cleared his throat before he held up his sword. "It is time to unveil...THE WEDDING CAKE!"

Suddenly, out of a moat made of frosting...a gigantic wedding cake appeared in the shape of some sort of castle with pink roses and skulls made of frosting...and there was even a wedding altar on the top!

"Oh, wow!"

"Look at it! It's magnificent!"

"It's so massive!"

"AND DELICIOUS~!" Big Mom exclaimed with drool in her mouth and hearts in her eyes.

"What a fantastic-looking wedding cake!" Morgans declared.

"It's...beautiful...!" whispered Big Mom with teary eyes. "Streusen, you've really outdone yourself, this time! I can't wait to take that first bite!"

"I am not worthy, Mama," Streusen said with a bow.

"Oh, how lovely!" Pudding said. "Our altar is on top of the cake!"

"I'm sure there are sweeter things than the cake," Sanji said as he gazed at Pudding, who giggled.

"Oh, Sanji, you're too much," she said.

 _'Just die, already, you bastard!'_ she added, mentally.

"Doesn't Pudding look lovely?" asked Stussy. "I remember when I used to be that young..."

"...How long ago?" asked Du Feld, only for Stussy to kick him in the shin. "OW!"

"I suppose you have a death wish, don't you?" she asked with a disdainful glare.

"Mamamamamama!" laughed Big Mom.

 _'Enjoy it while you can, dear guests,'_ she thought. _'It'll only take a second...because it's nearly time...for the Slaughter Show!'_

All around...Big Mom's children sat with smirks on their faces...hiding their guns on their persons.

 _'Sorry, Vinsmokes,'_ thought Big Mom, _'but you've gotta go!'_

"Here are your seats," said a waiter as he seated the Vinsmoke Family at a table. "Do enjoy the ceremony."

"Damn, Sanji's lucky," said Yonji. "Getting to snag a hot babe like her? I would have married her."

"Big Mom's daughter?" Niji asked. "Ha! You idiot."

"He's a sacrifice," said Ichiji. "Don't forget, once he's married, he spends his whole life under Big Mom's thumb."

Meanwhile, Reiju glanced over her shoulder to see Daifuku and Oven, as well as several other Charlotte Siblings.

 _'I see, now,'_ she thought. _'We're surrounded by the Charlotte Family...and in a very convenient spot to be attacked. Without our Raid Suits and weapons, we don't stand a chance...it's fine, though. Germa is a country that doesn't need to exist...but still...Sanji...'_ She looked up to see that Sanji and Pudding were nearly approaching the altar. _'Why didn't you and Aika flee this place while you had the chance?! Can I really trust you to come up with a plan...Luffy?!'_

 _"Milady,"_ Rokuji spoke up, _"you seem tense...are you all right?"_

"...I'm fine, Rokuji," Reiju said as she pet the Labrador on the head. "I promise."

 _'I can't let Rokuji catch on that I'm nervous,'_ he thought.

Soon, Sanji and Pudding stood at the altar, face-to-face while Aika stood nearby, watching them while clutching her flower basket nervously.

"Ahem!" the priest cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to join Lady Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji in holy evil matrimony. If anyone disagrees, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Aika chewed on her lip while Sanji continued to force his smile.

"Vinsmoke Sanji," said the priest. "Do you take Lady Pudding to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer..."

Aika sighed in annoyance before she looked around.

 _'Big Brother, where are you?!'_ she thought. _'Time is running out!'_

XXX

"Come on, you guys, hurry up!" Luffy yelled chewing on some meat. "We're almost outta time!"

 _"Only because you were sleeping, you moron!"_ Blizzard shouted as he carried Luffy on his back.

"This is all your fault, Luffy!" Jimbei shouted as he sat in the cart that Diesel was pulling with Nami, Chopper, Brook, Carrot, and Pedro.

XXX

"...to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" the priest finally finished while the Charlotte Siblings awaited the signal to begin the assassination on the Vinsmokes...but then, all of a sudden, Katakuri tensed up as he saw something: Pudding, down on her knees with her hands to her face for some reason.

"Pudding...?" he whispered. "What happens? Why will you fall to your knees...?!"

"I do," Sanji said.

"By the powers vested in me," the priest began, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sanji soon moved to lift the veil from Pudding's face, but as he did, Katakuri suddenly moved from his place.

"Hmm?" Smoothie hummed. "What's wrong, Brother Katakuri?"

 _'Shit!'_ thought Bege. _'He must have seen something...damn that Katakuri!'_

"I'm...I'm gonna lift the veil, now, okay?" asked Sanji.

"All right," Pudding said with her head bowed, while Sanji prepared to lift the veil.

 _'That's right, Sanji...get a good look,'_ she thought. _'Get a good, long look at your bride's hideous third eye!'_

Once Sanji lifted the veil...Pudding glared up at him with all three of her eyes, which caused him to falter for a moment.

 _'That's right,'_ Pudding thought. _'Go on. Say it! SAY HOW HIDEOUS IT LOOKS!'_

A pause...but then Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's...it's beautiful," he said. "Your eye..."

Pudding gasped silently...and then, something even more unexpected happened: she started crying...not just from the eyes on her face...but from her third eye, too.

"W...what...?" Pudding whispered.

"...Wait, what?" Aika asked, confused.

"Oh!" Sanji exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry! It's just...I saw it and I just couldn't help being entranced, that's all! I...couldn't help myself."

"Hmm?" Big Mom whispered. "Pudding, what are you doing...? What's taking you so long to kill that idiot...?!"

Suddenly, Pudding dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face.

 _'D...don't gimme that garbage!'_ she thought. _'It's...it's a lie! ...Nobody...not once since I was born...has anyone called this third eye of mine...beautiful...!'_

"What are you doing, you stupid girl...?!" Big Mom whispered. "Shoot him, now...!"

But Pudding just kept sobbing as she thought back to the days of her childhood. Ever since she was just a little girl, people have always made fun of her or were horrified to see that she had a third eye on her forehead. Her siblings would mock her, her so-called friends would run away...even her own mother, the one she thought she could always trust, went so far as to call it "creepy" and had her grow out her bangs to cover it. Even then, though, it didn't stop the bullying. One mean little boy even pulled back her hair and called her a monster.

That's when Pudding finally snapped. Unable to take the bullying any longer, Pudding began stabbing her tormentors...thus turning her into the sadistic, cruel, twisted liar that she is today.

"Damn you...!" Pudding cursed through her tears. "Damn you, Sanji! I...I'm gonna kill you, dammit...!"

 _'Why would you call me beautiful?!'_ she thought. _'I'm nothing but a hideous three-eyed freak!'_

"...Pudding..." Sanji whispered in concern.

"...Pudding?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Hey, Pudding...!" Mont d'Or whispered. "What the hell is going on?! Stick to the plan!"

Big Mom growled before she looked to the priest and made a slicing motion along her neck with her thumb, causing the priest to nod before he reached into his robe...but Katakuri had other ideas.

 _'It won't do any good!'_ he thought as he grabbed one of his jelly beans. _'Black Leg will dodge the bullet!'_

"AIKA, GET DOWN NOW!" Sanji shouted, causing Aika to yelp as she covered her head and dropped to her knees. As for Sanji, he managed to not only dodge the shot from the priest's gun, but also Katakuri flicking his jelly bean at him, which ended up hitting the priest in the skull, instead!

"What?!" Katakuri questioned. "He dodged both shots?!"

Sanji looked down and glared at Katakuri as if to give a quiet "Screw you" while the priest dropped dead.

XXX

"There it is, Luffy!" Nami called. "The gunshot signal!"

"I heard it!" Luffy answered with his usual cocky grin. "We're gonna make it!"

XXX

"The priest...fired?!" Ichiji questioned.

"No!" Judge corrected. "He was _shot!_ But why?! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Sanji...?!" Reiju whispered in shock.

 _"Wait...did someone just try to shoot him, just now?!"_ Rokuji asked.

"Katakuri!" Big Mom yelled. "What's going on?! What happened with Pudding?!"

"Forget about that, Mama!" Katakuri answered. "The situation at hand...it's totally unpredictable! Even I can't act to control it!"

"What?!" Big Mom questioned.

"What's going on?!" asked Tablet, one of the Big Mom Pirates. "Is Sanji getting shot or not?!"

"I don't know!" answered another member, High-Fat.

XXX

"This is it!" Jimbei shouted. "Get ready!"

"I'm so sorry, Mama!" Brulee cried. "They forced me into this! Forgive me!"

XXX

 _'Dammit!'_ Katakuri thought. _'There's no way to stop what's coming!'_

XXX

"Here we go, guys!" Luffy exclaimed. "We're taking Sanji back!"

XXX

Suddenly...the cake began wobbling, back and forth!

"W-what's going on?!" asked a scarecrow-like man with a pumpkin head, Charlotte Kato. "There's something wrong with the cake!"

"W-what the-?!" Big Mom questioned...and all of a sudden, the cake burst open to reveal...a dozen Luffys!

"BIG MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" they all seemed to shout at once.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Big Mom, her children, her crew, and all the guests shouted in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Aika laughed while Sanji was carrying her and Pudding in his arms. "That is a funny entrance!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Bege: Huh? A mirror inside the wedding cake?

Luffy: Yeah! Then we can bust outta the cake, right?

Morgans: This is BIG NEWS!

Big Mom: Which one of you is the real Straw Hat?!

Bege: As if he'd be dumb enough to actually reveal himself.

Luffy: IT'S ME!

Bege: WHAT?!

Blizzard: *face-paws* _Shoot me..._

Jimbei: As of today...I join the Straw Hat Pirates!

Luffy: YEAH!

Next time: **The Knight**

* * *

Okay, this is a bit shorter than the last, but at least now we're getting to the good part, right?

Review, please!


	41. The Knight

**Ch. 41- The Knight**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread- The Straw Hats sitting around a campfire with Robin telling a ghost story...unaware that there are ghosts flying around them.

* * *

 _Flashback; 3 hours ago_

At Bege's hideout...

"A mirror?" Bege asked. " _Inside_ the wedding cake?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "See, if you put the mirror in the cake, then we can burst out of it, straight from the Mirror World! It'll be cool, funny, and sweet! Shishishishishi!"

"Stop taking this lightly!" Brulee shouted. "You actually want to destroy the wedding cake?! You have no idea how much Mama's been looking forward to it!"

"Hey, Tree Lady," Luffy said. "You were able to make clones of Nami, Blizzard, and the others in that forest, right?"

"Huh?" Brulee muttered in confusion.

"Oh, yeah!" Chopper recalled. "Brulee can take a person that's been reflected in the mirror and superimpose them onto somebody else!"

"Yeah, I can do that!" Brulee shouted. "What about it?!"

"Wait here," Luffy said before he turned and ran off.

 _"...Now what's he up to?"_ Blizzard asked.

A few minutes later, Luffy returned with a net full of all sorts of animals!

"Haa...haa...look...what I got," Luffy said. "Turn all these animals into me, okay? Oh, and turn Blizzard into me, too."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"WHY ME?!"_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Brulee shouted.

 _"Oh, good lord, I just KNOW this is gonna be a bad idea,"_ Blizzard muttered.

 _Flashback end_

 _'I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!'_ Blizzard shouted, mentally, in disguise as one of Luffy's clones that had just burst right out of the wedding cake, to Big Mom's utter horror.

"This...this can't be happening...!" Big Mom whispered. "My wedding cake...!"

"Damn, this is one of hell of a show!" Du Feld exclaimed.

"No, Du Feld!" Morgans said. "This is...BIG NEWS! That boy is a pirate from the Worst Generation! We're looking at THE Straw Hat Luffy!"

"But why the hell is he here?!" Du Feld questioned. "And why are there so many of him?!"

 **RUFF-RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!** _ **ARROOOOOOOO~!**_ **MRROOOOWW! GRAAAAWWRR! OOK-KEE-KEE!** All the Luffys were making different kinds of animal noises, just as the cake was beginning to fall down!

"RUN!" shouted one of the guests. "THE CAKE'S TOPPLING OVER!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE GUYS?!" questioned another guest.

"Hang on, Aika! Pudding!" Sanji called as he carried Aika and Pudding to safety. "It's started! This will all be decided in an instant! You can do it, Luffy!"

"Straw Hat?!" Smoothie questioned in shocked. "Impossible! Opera said that Straw Hat and his crew died in the Prison Library! What's the meaning of this, Mont d'Or?!"

"Damn that Opera!" Mont d'Or cursed. "He was lying so he could save his own backside!"

"Straw Hat Luffy...are you kidding me?!" Big Mom asked in disbelief before she grabbed her head in despair. "My cake...my delicious wedding cake! I was looking forward to it for days!"

"Now, Mama!" Streusen cried. "Just stay calm! I understand that you're upset, but-"

"Run away, Head Chef!" cried one of the other cooks. "Mama's acting strange!"

Soon, Big Mom glared down at the three of them, causing them to freeze in terror.

"Make me a new wedding cake," the Emperor of the Sea demanded.

"We...we can't do that, Mama!" cried one of the cooks.

"Life...or wedding cake?!" Big Mom questioned.

"What's going on?!" asked Piclo.

"That's her 'Soul Pocus'!" Morgans exclaimed as he took photos with his Transponder Snail Camera. "What a scoop this is! She's going to take away their lifespan! She's speaking directly to the human soul's fixation on its own life! If they fear death even for an instant...there! You see?!"

Soon, a white aura began to float out from the cooks' bodies. which Big Mom grabbed from right out of the air and then ripped it out of them...causing them to fall to the ground, completely motionless.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she roared. "WHERE'S MY WEDDING CAAAAAAAAAAKE?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Mirror World...

"Go on!" Caesar shouted as he released the last of the Luffy clones. "Get going! Go!"

"Big Mom sounds furious!" Pedro said.

"We're pretty desperate in here, too!" Nami added. "Looks like Luffy's really stirring up the party more than we expected him to!"

"Is that all of them?!" Jimbei asked as the final Luffy clone jumped out of the mirror.

"Yep! That's the last of the Luffys!" Pedro answered.

"You fools!" Brulee sobbed. "I'll get you for this!"

"Hurry, Pedro!" Jimbei shouted. "Let's follow them in!"

"Right!" Pedro exclaimed. "We have to back Luffy up!"

"We're going out, too!" Nami said as she held up her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "We've gotta help Sanji!"

"I've got my earplugs in, already!" Carrot said.

"We're gonna rescue Sanji's family, too, right?!" Chopper asked before they all went in, leaving Caesar behind with Brulee. "Remember, Caesar, you're part of the escape plan!"

"Yeah, you human scumbag!" Nami called.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Carrot.

"He's the WORST!" Nami and Chopper answered as they went outside...leaving Caesar in spiteful tears.

XXX

Anyone who steals my pleasure from me," Big Mom growled as she looked at her ruined wedding cake, "gets their life taken away from them! Now, which one of you is Straw Hat Luffy?!"

As she searched for the real Luffy, she had brief flashbacks of when she first talked to him back on Fishman Island and again at the Prison Library, where he defiantly shouted that he would beat her in a fight.

"Straw Hat!" Big Mom shouted. "Show yourself! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IGNORANT BOY?!"

"Heh," Bege scoffed. "As if Straw Hat would actually reveal himself. He's the diversion, after all. He won't be stupid enough to actually answer her."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" the real Luffy shouted with a mouthful of cake, causing Bege to drop his jaw in disbelief. At that moment, Brulee's spell wore off on Blizzard, who shook his head as he stood by Luffy's side.

 _"Subtlety really isn't your forte, is it?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Straw Hat...!" Big Mom hissed. "I'LL CRUSH YOU FOR THIS, YOU INSOLENT WORM!"

 _"Well, Luffy, she found us,"_ Blizzard began, _"so what are we gonna do? Luffy?"_

"Just...gimme a sec," Luffy said with a bit of a green face. "Ohh...okay, maybe I should NOT have eaten so much cake at once."

 _"You gonna be okay?"_ asked Blizzard.

"Yep!" Luffy answered...only to gag. "On second thought..." He then keeled over and vomited the cake. "Ugh...okay...I think it's all gone...no, it isn't...!" He then threw up some more.

 _"Oh, brilliant,"_ Blizzard muttered in irritation. _"Luffy!"_

"Huh?" Luffy asked as he stood up.

 _"Focus, man!"_ Blizzard said as he pointed at Mother Carmel's picture. _"The picture frame, remember?"_

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy realized. "This should be a cinch!"

While Luffy and Blizzard hurried toward the picture frame, Bege turned to Vito and Gotti.

"Vito, Gotti, are the launchers ready?" he asked, holding a KX-Launcher.

"Yep!" Vito answered with himself and Gotti holding KX-Launchers of their own. "Ready to launch at anytime- _rero_ , Godfather!"

Concurrently, inside the cake...

"Once Luffy breaks that picture," said Nami, "we'll jump out, three seconds afterward. Understand?"

"Mm-hmm," Chopper, Aika, and Carrot nodded...while munching on handfuls of cake.

"And for goodness sake, take this seriously, you guys!" Nami urged. "I can't stress that enough!"

"Zeus! Prometheus!" Big Mom called, summoning her two strongest Homies to her hands.

"Yes, Mama!" the Sun and Cloud Homies exclaimed, the forming beginning to turn into a giant fireball while Luffy jumped off of Blizzard's back.

"Gum-GUUUUUUM..." Luffy shouted as he prepared an attack.

 _"LUFFY! LOOK OUT!"_ Blizzard shouted, causing Luffy to look to his right, only to be struck by some kind of blackened appendage, which hit him right in the jaw. Not just that, but his arms and legs were stuck in it, too!

 _"Hang on, Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted as he tried to run to his aid. _"I'm coming!"_

But then, the wolf-dog was struck by that same substance, which pinned him to a wall.

 _"AGH!"_ Blizzard cried as he coughed up blood. _"What the...?!"_

"So...you thought you could fool everyone by using Brulee's powers to turn all these animals from the Seducing Woods into you, did you, Straw Hat?!"

Luffy and Blizzard looked down to see that it was Katakuri, who was using his right leg and left arm to subdue the duo.

"Ignore the clones!" Katakuri called to his siblings. "This is the real Straw Hat Luffy, right here!"

"Rrrgh...rrgh!" Luffy grunted as he tried to get himself free. "Dammit, what the hell is this crap?! My arms and legs are stuck in it! What kind of power is this?!"

Blizzard took a whiff of what he was stuck to and his eyes went wide.

 _"It's...mochi?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Do you think you're helping me, Katakuri?!" Big Mom questioned. "You're my son! You don't get to call the shots!"

"No, Mama!" Katakuri denied. "Straw Hat was after Mother Carmel's picture."

"What?!" Big Mom asked in disbelief.

"He was going to break it into pieces," said Katakuri. "The question is...how did you know it was important, Straw Hat?! Only the Charlotte Family understands the importance behind it!" He then raised his leg up and began to point Luffy down to the ground. "Talk, Straw Hat! Who told you about the picture?!" He then began to hurl Luffy down to the ground.

"Oh, man!" Luffy cried. "NOT GOOD!"

"Luffy!" Pedro shouted as he prepared to jump in and help, only for Jimbei to rush by, instead.

"I'll handle this!" the Whale Shark Fishman exclaimed as he used his Fishman Jujitsu on a nearby teacup. "Tea Current...SHOULDER THROW!" He then "threw" the current at Katakuri's arm and leg, freeing Luffy and Blizzard from his grasp while the mochi seemed to splatter on the ground.

 _"We're free!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Katakuri has Special Paramecia Devil Fruit powers!" Jimbei explained. "He ate the Mochi-Mochi Fruit!"

"IT'S BOSS JIMBEI!" shouted the Big Mom Pirates in shock.

"Jimbei?!" Big Mom questioned.

"You cannot escape unless you have enough moisture, but try not to touch it!" Jimbei continued. "It was I who told Luffy about Mother Carmel's picture!"

"Phew..." Bege sighed in relief.

"Anyone in your operation hears the rumors, Big Mom," said Jimbei.

"Hold it," Big Mom said. "First you decided that you're not leaving my employ...but now, you're sticking up for Straw Hat?! Shall I take this as rebellion, Jimbei?!"

"Please do," Jimbei answered. "I wish to quit and join the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Luffy gasped upon hearing that before a broad grin appeared on his face.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Now this is big news!" Morgans exclaimed as he jotted down notes in his notebook. "Jimbei the Former Warlord is defecting from Big Mom and joining the Straw Hats!"

That's when he spotted Blizzard, who glanced back at him, and almost instantly, the bird gasped in horror.

"Uh-oh...!" he squeaked. "That's White Wolf Blizzard...I'd know those pink eyes and big wolf ears of his, anywhere!"

 _'Wait...Morgans?!'_ Blizzard questioned.

For those wondering, a long time ago, Morgans visited Blizzard's old master, Robby Rivets, back when Blizzard was just a puppy. However, Morgans had a bit a bad mouth and insulted Robby during the interview, which was something Blizzard didn't take kindly to, so he ended up biting him. While Morgans did get away with barely a scratch, he ended up getting his camera broken.

 _"What are you doing here, you birdbrain?!"_ Blizzard questioned with an angry growl.

"You mutt!" Morgans shouted. "I'll have you know I was invited! And what are you doing here, anyway?!"

 _"What does it look like?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"I'm Luffy's dog, now!"_

"You're WHAT?!" Morgans asked in shock.

"AHEM!" Big Mom loudly cleared her throat. "Do you mind?!"

"Oh, right," Luffy said. "You're in the middle of something."

 _"Our bad,"_ Blizzard apologized while chuckling sheepishly.

"Please continue," said Morgans.

"Thank you," Big Mom said before she glared at Jimbei. "Do whatever you want once you're gone, Jimbei...but not before you've paid the proper price! You don't want to live in shame, do you?!"

"No," Jimbei answered. "If you promise not to harm anyone aside from myself...I will offer you as much of my life span as you can take!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy and Blizzard questioned.

"Jimbei, are you nuts?!" Luffy shouted. "You can't join my crew if you're dead!"

"Well, I do happen to love taking people's lifespans," said Big Mom in delight. "I didn't realize how much you hated me until now, Jimbei! You'd rather be dead than stay in a place you hate, do you? Well, you'll get no sympathy from me! All right, fool! You have a deal!"

"No! Jimbei!" Luffy cried as he went to help, only for Blizzard to stop him.

 _"Wait, Luffy!"_ Blizzard said. _"Let's not count him out, just yet!"_

Soon, Big Mom glowered down at Jimbei with a wicked grin.

"Now then," she began, "stay...or life?!"

"...Life," Jimbei answered.

"What's happening?" asked Du Feld. "Is Jimbei going to die?!"

A pause...but to Big Mom's surprise, nothing happened!

"Stay...or...LIFE?!" she asked, again...but still, nothing happened. Jimbei just stood in front of her, glaring back in defiance!

"I don't get it!" said one of the Charlotte siblings. "Where's his soul?!"

"You mean he's not afraid of Mama, at all?!" asked another one.

"A man who would be the future crewmate of the future King of the Pirates," Jimbei began, "cannot afford to tremble in the presence of a mere Emperor!"

Big Mom gasped and stepped back in disbelief at this.

"If you will not take my life," Jimbei began, "then I return your ritual cup!"

"What?!" asked another one of the Charlotte Siblings, a Long-Leg woman named Charlotte Cinnamon. "Mama can't take his life-span!"

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Charlotte Citron, another Long-Leg hybrid woman.

"As of this moment," Jimbei began as he put down a sakazuki cup, "I resign from the Big Mom Pirates! ...I appreciate all you've done for me."

"Whoa...!" Aika whispered in awe.

"During the plan...?!" Nami asked in shock.

"That was SO cool...!" Chopper sobbed in admiration.

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered. "IN YOUR FACE, BIG MOM!"

 _"That's a major blow if I ever heard one!"_ Blizzard added.

"...Mamama...mamamamama!" Big Mom cackled...as she stomped on the cup, shattering it to pieces. "Well done, Jimbei." She then grabbed Prometheus...and hurled him at Jimbei, Luffy, and Blizzard. "THAT MAKES YOU MY ENEMY NOW!"

"WHOA!" Luffy cried. "NO CHEAP SHOTS!"

 _"RUN!"_ Blizzard yelled before he, Luffy, and Jimbei dodged out of the way, along with the other partygoers. However, while the chaos erupted and the party was going up in flames...another Luffy clone suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"...Yohohohoho!" he chortled...before he smashed Mother Carmel's picture with a hammer.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Umit: Someone smashed that picture!

Big Mom: What?! No! Mother Carmel!

Luffy and Jimbei: All right!

Brook: *tears off the mask* It's me!

Guests: GROSS! HE TORE OFF HIS FACE!

Brook: What?! No! This is my real face!

Pudding: *trying to shoot Sanji* Don't you see?! This is my real nature! I've tricked many people before, just like this!

Sanji: ...Even yourself, Pudding?

Pudding: *gasps*

Judge: *while crying* What have you done, Big Mom?! TELL ME IT'S A LIE!

Next time: **The Vinsmoke Massacre Plot**

* * *

Look! I updated this, too! Two updates for two different stories in a day! Yay!

Oh, and in case you're wondering, the suggestion of Blizzard and Morgans being antagonistic toward each other was yet another idea from my friend, Gakuto1991. Thanks, Buddy!

Review, please!


	42. The Vinsmoke Massacre Plot

**Ch. 42- The Vinsmoke Massacre Plot**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"LOOK OUT, JIMBEI! BLIZZARD!" Luffy shouted as he dodged the fiery blow of Prometheus, and Blizzard and Jimbei soon followed suit. However, in the midst of the chaos, no one seemed to notice that a Luffy clone had managed to shatter the picture of Mother Carmel...that is, until now.

"Look! Over there!" someone shouted, causing Big Mom to glance back before she gasped in shock.

"Who is that guy?!" asked Umit. "He just smashed the picture of Mother Carmel!"

"Yes!" Luffy, Blizzard, and Jimbei cheered.

"What's going on here?!" asked one of Big Mom's men. "I thought all the fake Straw Hats were just animals!"

"Wrong," said the Fake Luffy as he reached up and grabbed his mask.

 _'All right, then,'_ thought Bege as he prepared the KX Launcher. _'We only have three seconds before Big Mom screams!'_

Soon, the Fake Luffy took off his mask, revealing himself to be Brook in disguise!

"It was I who broke the picture!" he declared.

"AAAAAAHH!" everyone screamed. "HE JUST RIPPED HIS FACE OFF!"

"No, this is my real face!" Brook cried.

"Soul King?!" Big Mom questioned, causing Brook to turn to her. "I...I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Well, I am dead!" Brook countered. "Although, I actually died a long time ago."

"...How dare you...!" Big Mom hissed as she staggered for a moment. "Do you know...who that picture...?!"

"Dammit...!" cursed Katakuri. "This doesn't look good! Mama's about to scream!"

"What kind of interruption is this?!" Judge questioned as he slammed his hands on the table. "They've actually stormed the wedding to take Sanji back?!"

"Oh, no!" shouted a woman with a pink and purple checkered Afro, a black leotard, and a light pink cape on her shoulders, Charlotte Marnier.

"It's just like that day, all over again!" cried a large, portly man with already graying hair that was styled into a Mohawk, Charlotte Dosmarche. "Mama's about to lose her wits!"

"Do...you have any idea...who that is?!" Big Mom questioned as she stumbled about in a daze. "Oh...and my cake...!"

"This is bad!" cried one of the Big Mom Pirates, a man named Laurin. "Mama's going into a panic!"

"We've got to get rid of all those Straw Hats first!" shouted a Long-Arm Man, Mobile.

"Here they come, Luffy!" Jimbei exclaimed. "Just hold out until she starts to panic!"

"Right!" Luffy answered as he took a stance. "Let's go get 'em, Blizzard!"

 _"I'm gonna enjoy this,"_ Blizzard smirked while licking his lips.

Meanwhile, several gunshots were ringing out, causing everyone to turn and see Pudding, who was trying to shoot Sanji down, but he kept dodging the bullets. However...it almost looked as if Pudding wasn't even trying to shoot him, now.

"Pudding?!" Mont d'Or questioned. "What are you doing?!"

"Look at me!" Pudding shouted as she kept firing at Sanji. "Don't you understand, Sanji?! This is who I _really_ am! Aren't you shocked?! Disillusioned?! Well, don't worry, because you're going to die, very soon! I've fooled many people before, just like I fooled you!"

"...Have you even fooled yourself, Pudding?" asked Sanji, causing Pudding to gasp as tears formed in her eyes, once more, only for her to growl as she aimed her gun at Sanji again.

"Sh-shut up!" she shouted. "What would you know?!"

"Sanji! Pudding!" Aika called out. "Look out behind you!"

Sanji turned around, only to gasp before he grabbed Pudding and jumped out of the way of some kind of spear. As Sanji looked up, they saw what looked like...a genie!

"What the hell is that?!" asked Sanji.

"It's Brother Daifuku's Devil Fruit power!" Pudding exclaimed.

Nearby, Daifuku was seen, rubbing his belt buckle from which the genie had emerged.

"Pudding, you useless klutz!" Daifuku shouted. "How could you screw up something so simple?! The plan goes nowhere unless he dies!"

"N-no!" Pudding shouted. "I'll kill him, I swear!"

"Forget it!" Daifuku argued. "You had your chance and you blew it! I'm taking charge, now!" On that, he smacked Pudding across the face, causing her to cry out as she fell down.

"Pudding!" Sanji cried while Katakuri's eyes shifted toward Daifuku...momentarily flashing red as a growl escaped from his throat.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Piclo. "He just smacked the bride! His own sister!"

"So the Straw Hats have come to take back the groom?!" asked another partygoer.

"So what happens to the wedding?!" asked a third.

At that moment, Sanji clashed with Daifuku's genie as it slammed his spear at him. The Straw Hat cook could only use the heel of his food to block the spear, but even then, he seemed to struggle.

"Genie-Uine...RAGE SPLIT!" Daifuku shouted, causing the genie to send Sanji flying!

"Oh, no! Sanji!" Aika cried as she attempted to go out, but Nami grabbed her and held her back.

"No, Aika!" Nami cried.

"Don't go out there!" Chopper shouted. "It's too dangerous, right now!"

"But Sanji, Blizzard, and Big Brother need help!" Aika said.

"They'll be fine, Aika!" Chopper reassured. "Besides, Big Mom is about to scream any second, now! ...She is, right?"

XXX

In the Mirror World, Caesar was flying through the alternate dimension with Brulee strapped to his back.

"PLEASE STOP ABUSING MY POWERS!" Brulee cried.

"SHUT UP!" Caesar barked. "The fate of my heart rests in the balance, here!"

XXX

Back at the tea party...

"Get these animals out of here!"

"Kill the Straw Hats!"

"Why do you all have weapons?!"

"Gotcha!" Bege shouted as he pinned Luffy down while Gotti and Vito pinned down Blizzard.

"Hey, what gives?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"Let us go!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Shut up!" Bege whispered. "I'm the man in charge of security, remember?! They'll get suspicious if I just stand here!" He then turned to the others. "I've got Straw Hat, right here!"

"Good!" shouted Daifuku. "Kill him, now!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Bege said.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled. "Are you outta your mind?! I oughta- MMPH!"

"Be quiet and listen, you idiot!" Bege whispered. "We're in big trouble here."

"Is it starting yet?!" asked Jimbei as he held back two of Big Mom's men, High-Fat and Tablet, as well as Galette's younger twin sister, Charlotte Poire. "I can't hold them off for much longer!"

Meanwhile, Pedro was about to clash with Oven...whose fists were glowing a hot red.

"Pedro, wait!" Jimbei called. "Don't let him touch you!"

Too late. As Pedro's sword clashed with Oven's arm, he suddenly felt the hilt get hot, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped the blame.

"Pedro!" cried Carrot.

"What the hell was that?!" questioned Pedro. "My sword just burned me!"

"I remember you, Pedro!" said Oven. "You were Pekoms's brother-in-arms! The man who lost his left eye and most of his lifespan!"

"Be careful!" Jimbei shouted. "Oven ate the Heat-Heat Fruit!"

"I can only assume that you came here, ready to forfeit whatever life you have left!" Oven said. "I'll cook you to death, Pedro!"

Meanwhile, where Nami, Chopper, Aika, and Carrot were hiding.

"What's going on?!" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it's been more than three seconds, now," said Chopper.

"Why isn't Big Mom screaming, yet?" asked Carrot.

"...I have a bad feeling..." Aika muttered.

"GAAAAAAAHH!" Brook screamed as his head came flying off his body and rolled toward Luffy, who screamed in horror with his eyes bugging out.

"BROOK, NO!" Luffy cried. "WHY?! YOU WERE SO YOUNG!"

 _"He's over 80 years old!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Don't worry, Luffy," Brook whispered. "I'm still alive! Well...I'm dead, too, but you know."

"Ahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "I didn't know you could do that, man!"

 _"Of course you'd find that funny, you idiot,"_ Blizzard grumbled.

"NO! PLEASE!" a familiar voice cried out. "HELP ME!"

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed as he sat up. "Bege, lemme go!"

"Dammit!" Sanji cursed, as well, as he blocked another attack from Daifuku's genie. "This isn't what was supposed to happen!"

At the Vinsmoke's table...they Vinsmokes were surrounded by the Charlotte Siblings with guns pointed at their heads, and they couldn't move because they were frozen by Perospero's candy.

 _"...I see,"_ said Rokuji as he glanced up at Reiju, who looked down at him. _"This is what you meant...isn't it, Lady Reiju?"_

"...Yes," said Reiju. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, before, Rokuji...are you mad at me?"

 _"...No,"_ Rokuji answered. _"I...had a feeling that it would come to this, one day."_

"What is the meaning of this, Big Mom?!" Judge questioned. "I trusted you! Even in the Underworld, there is such a thing as honor among thieves!"

"It's too late to complain now, Father," said Ichiji. "There's no hope for us. This candy has us stuck in place."

"They took our weapons at the entrance," Yonji said with an oddly calm grin on his face. "Even our Raid Suits."

"Hahaha!" Niji laughed. "Looks like we aimed for the top and fell hard."

"How could you laugh about something like this?!" Judge questioned. "Are you three idiots?!"

"...You're the idiot here, Father," said Reiju, causing Judge to gasp.

"Reiju...how dare you address me in such a manner!" he shouted.

"Don't you see?" asked Reiju. "The reason they're like this is because of _you_. You asked for perfect, emotionless war machines, and you got them at the expense of our dear Mother's life. Things such as shock and fear are foreign to them...they're not even afraid of their own deaths. In fact...I don't even feel anything for my so-called 'brothers'." She then glared at Judge. "I don't even feel anything for you, for that matter...Judge."

Judge gaped in disbelief at this.

"R...Reiju...!" he whispered.

 _'She finally said it,'_ thought Rokuji. _'Might as well, since she's about to die.'_

 _'I regret nothing,'_ thought Reiju. _'I will no longer yield to the will of a madman.'_

"Well, isn't this a delightful turn of events?" asked Perospero. "Kukukukuku! I've never seen such a miserably pathetic assassination! Why, it's almost wanton cruelty- _perorin~!_ Don't you think, Judge?! Kukukukuku! What's with that look on your face!"

Sanji gasped in disbelief as he saw something he never thought he'd see in all his years: Vinsmoke Judge, the Leader of the Germa Kingdom...was crying.

"Oh, this is big news!" exclaimed Morgans as he began taking pictures of him, much to his humiliation.

"Tell me...this is all a lie!" Judge sobbed. "I have given my entire life...everything I had...for the sake of vengeance against the nations of the North Blue! I have pledged it all for the triumphant return of the Germa Empire, Big Mom!"

"What's going on?" asked Du Feld. "Is Germa supposed to be eradicated? Hahahahaha!"

"Ha! Look at him!" exclaimed Giberson. "He's crying like a little girl!"

"What do you have to say for yourself, Big Mom?!" Judge sobbed. "ANSWER ME!"

Instead, Big Mom just kept staggering about, back and forth.

"W...wedding cake...Straw Hats..." she slurred. "Mother Carmel's picture..."

"You're wasting your breath, Judge," said Perospero. "Just look at her. The waves of shock have in a daze. I felt a chill run down my back when I saw Mother Carmel's picture get smashed, but Mama's rage seems to have peaked, I believe. In a sense, we're lucky." He then grabbed peeked over Judge's shoulder. "I understand your burning ambition, Judge- _perorin!_ But let me ask you this. Do you ever stop to hear out the cow you're about to eat? Kukukukuku- _perorin!_ When you die, you will form our new flesh and blood, Germa 66!"

"No...no...!" Judge sobbed.

Back with Luffy, Blizzard, Brook, and Bege...

"Luffy, Blizzard, listen to me...!" Brook whispered. "Big Mom is confused. She doesn't know what to be furious about, first!"

"So what do we do?" Luffy asked.

"She has to see the smashed picture, again," Brook answered.

"You think so?" Luffy asked.

 _"What have we got to lose?"_ asked Blizzard. _"Well, except our lives."_

"Right, got it!" Luffy shouted. "If you say, Brook, then let's try it!"

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" Bege asked.

"Uh-oh!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed behind Bege. "Look! It's the mochi guy, again!"

Blizzard and Bege turned to see Katakuri approaching.

 _"Oh, man, not him again!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Wait!" Bege exclaimed. "Soul King might have a point, after all. Go ahead with your plan, Straw Hat!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "You sure?"

"Look at Katakuri," said Bege. "He's unusually pale...and that can only mean one thing: he's seen a future of impending disaster!" On that, he let Luffy and Blizzard go. "Straw Hat! White Wolf! Get going!"

"Right!" Luffy shouted as he jumped onto Blizzard's back. "Let's go, Blizzard, and be quick!"

 _"Luffy, who do you think you're talking to?"_ asked Blizzard before he ran to Mother Carmel's picture.

"Jimbei! Pedro!" called Bege. "Back up Straw Hat and White Wolf with everything you've got! Allied forces, it's time to equip the Invisible Symphonia Systems!"

"Bege...!" Perospero hissed. "What are you up to?!"

"Now what's Bege screaming about?" asked a man with bat wings and his hair in pigtails.

"Wait...the what-now?" asked Aika.

"The...in...invisible...oh!" Chopper exclaimed. "The earplugs!"

"Hurry, put them in!" Nami cried as she put in her earplugs.

"Do you really think it'll work in time?!" asked Sanji, who was bleeding from his temple. "It's the only way to knock out all the gunmen at once!"

"Sanji...?" Reiju whispered.

"Bege...what are you waiting for?" Katakuri asked as he glared at Bege. "Shoot Straw Hat and White Wold, now!"

"...I'd rather not, thank you," said Bege with Pedro and Jimbei backing him.

"What?!" Katakuri questioned while Big Mom kept staggering about.

"C...cake...picture...Straw Hat...?" she stammered, while Luffy managed to grab Mother Carmel's shattered portrait.

"All we have to do is show her this and the plan's back on track, right?" Luffy asked.

 _"There's only one way to know!"_ Blizzard answered. _"Hurry! We gotta show it to her!"_

"You see, Katakuri," said Bege, "you can only see a bit into the future...but that's about all you can do...but it's no special privilege."

As he made his speech, the Vinsmokes silently awaited their fate...with Judge still crying like a baby.

"I believe," Bege began, "that everyone has an equal right to change the future!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Caesar: Why isn't Big Mom screaming yet?!

Katakuri: Why are you sabotaging us, Bege?!

Judge: Damn you all! If I just had my Raid Suit!

Sanji: REIJU! RUN!

Reiju: ... *smiles* It seems...I underestimated you, Sanji...

Luffy: Hey, Big Mom! Got something for ya!

Big Mom: *gasps* No! THE PICTURE!

Blizzard: _Here it comes! EVERYBODY COVER YOUR EARS!_

Big Mom: *thinking* _Hey, Mother...where did you disappear to?_

Next time: **Hey, Mother**

* * *

Man, what a day. There was a big wind that knocked out the power, but luckily, it didn't last too long!

Review, please!


	43. Hey, Mother

**Ch. 43- "Hey, Mother"**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

As chaos continued to ring out throughout the rooftop of the Whole Cake Chateau, Caesar suddenly came flying out of the mirror that the Straw Hats and the Firetank Pirates were using for their escape, and strapped to his back was an unfortunate Brulee.

"You had better not let them see my face!" Brulee shouted. "If Mama sees me, I'm dead!"

"Oh, shut up!" barked Caesar. "They already know that it's your powers that's causing all the ruckus up here!" He then went over and grabbed the mirror. "All right, I got the mirror: the key to the Allied Forces' escape! Once the mission is accomplished, I'll finally get my heart back! And once I do, I'll make them all pay!"

Soon, Caesar climbed up to peek over the wall, where he saw all the chaos taking place.

"There's just one thing I don't get," he whispered. "What's going on here? I don't hear any weird shrieking...what's Big Mom up to?" He then took a look around, where he saw the ruined cake, the Luffy clones running amok, and Blizzard carrying Luffy, who was holding the shattered picture of Mother Carmel, on his back as they raced toward a dazed Big Mom. "So far, so good, it looks like...the cake's in shambles, there's a pack of feral Straw Hats on the loose, and they managed to smash that photo of Mother Carmel...so why hasn't Big Mom started screaming yet?"

Just as Brook had said, Big Mom was so shocked by everything happening at once, her wedding cake, her picture, and Luffy showing up, she didn't know what to be angriest about. Thus, in order to get her to scream, Luffy had to show Big Mom the shattered remains of Mother Carmel's picture, and he had to be quick about it before the others got hurt. Hopefully, Blizzard's signature speed would be fast enough to get him to her.

"We're almost there!" Luffy said. "Faster, buddy!"

 _"I'm doing my best!"_ Blizzard shouted as he kept running, but meanwhile, Katakuri angrily confronted Bege, who glared at him in defiance.

"Bege," Katakuri began, "why the hell are you sabotaging us?!" He then charged at the Firetank Pirates' Captain while he glanced at his siblings, who had the Vinsmoke Family surrounded. "Brother Peros! Hurry and shoot them!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Perospero as he pointed his gun at the back of Judge's head. "You know...being able to look into the future, like my brother, can make a man such a busybody. But in this one situation, I, too, can read the future! All I can see is your pathetic faces, trapped in my candy, and dying without a single struggle! Kukukukuku! There can be no other end for you!"

"...So be it," said Reiju, closing her eyes. "I'm honestly fine with that fate."

 _"As am I,"_ said Rokuji.

"Damn you!" cursed Judge. "If I just had my Raid Suit, I would never allow you to get away with this grave injustice toward me!"

"A raid what-now?" asked Perospero. "Is that some kind of weapon- _perorin?_ You wish to sneak weapons into your own son's wedding?! How uncouth! Kukukukuku!" He then turned to his siblings. "Brothers! Sisters! Shoot them on my mark!"

"Yes, Brother Peros!" the Charlotte Siblings exclaimed as they pulled back the safety on their pistols.

 _'...This is it,'_ Reiju thought. _'The end of the Vinsmokes...the end of Germa...'_

"REIJU! RUN!"

Reiju gasped as she looked up to see Sanji, running towards the table where the Vinsmokes were seated while Daifuku's genie chased after him!

"Huh?" Niji muttered. "What's Sanji doing?"

"Why is that idiot running around, all over the place?" asked Yonji. "He looks like a fool! Hahahaha!"

 _'Sanji...?!'_ thought Reiju. _'...Wait...I see, now. I underestimated your kindness. Now, you won't even run away and leave us behind for the sake of your own safety. I've lived my whole life with shame and hatred of our family name...but now that I've seen the man you've become today...I feel like my heart has been redeemed, at last.'_

 **BAM!** Daifuku's genie soon had Sanji pinned to the ground by his head, but the Straw Hat cook wouldn't give up.

"Rrrrgh...HANG ON, REIJU!" yelled Sanji as he raised his head. "JUST A BIT LONGER, I PROMISE YOU!"

 _'It seems...there's a still a conscience within in our bloodline, after all,'_ thought Reiju. _'...Thank you, Sanji.'_

"You're dead, Katakuri!" Bege yelled as he began to shoot Katakuri with a machine gun, but due to Katakuri's mochi-body, the bullets just fell off him!

"What is Bege doing?!" Mobile and Poire questioned in shock.

"...Bege...you traitorous bastard!" Katakuri cursed before he tried to kick him with his mochi powers...or rather, kick Luffy and Blizzard, who ran by behind him.

"Blizzard, look out!" Luffy shouted in warning, causing Blizzard to gasp as he tried to run faster. Thankfully, however, Pedro soon jumped in the way and used his sword to slice the mochi in half.

"5,000 BRICK FIST!" Jimbei yelled as he punched a hole in Katakuri, who ended up splattering all over the ground...but he was easily able to put himself back together before he appeared right over Luffy and Blizzard, who both gasped before they were smothered in mochi!

"Big Brother! Blizzard!" Aika cried from her hiding spot. However, all was not lost, for Luffy managed to stretch his arms up and show the shattered picture of Mother Carmel to Big Mom, who gasped in horror before she grabbed the pieces from Luffy's hands and attempted to put them back together.

"Mama! No!" Katakuri cried in shock.

"M...Mother Carmel!" Big Mom cried as tears formed in her eyes. "It can't be!"

"NOT GOOD!" Katakuri cried. "EVERYONE, COVER YOUR EARS!"

Too late. Before anyone could realize what was about to happen, Big Mom let out a powerful, ear-piercing shriek, and not long after, a wave of Conqueror's Haki burst forth from her, causing those who weren't strong enough to pass out and foam at the mouth! As Big Mom's powerful scream rang out from the rooftop of the Whole Cake Chateau, the female Emperor of the Sea fell to her knees...which started to drip blood.

"Oh, no!" cried Galette. "Mama's hurt!"

"Perfect...!" Bege grinned as he let Vito and Gotti out of his body, all three of them holding the KX Launchers.

Meanwhile, the Vinsmokes were trying their hardest to endure the screaming, but it looked like they weren't too far from passing out themselves. Just then, the screaming suddenly became muffled to their ears, causing them to open their eyes and see that Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Brook, and Aika had managed to plug up their ears with "Invisible Symphonia System". Reiju was especially surprised to see Aika, who smiled at her.

"Aika?" Reiju asked. "You...you came back?"

"Of course, I came back!" Aika replied, able to read Reiju's lips thanks to her Observation Haki. "After all...we are friends, Miss Reiju!"

At that moment, Sanji ran up and smashed the candy that was trapping the Vinsmokes with his Diable Jambe, then one-by-one, the Straw Hats handed the Vinsmokes these odd capsules with their corresponding numbers.

"All right, guys!" Nami exclaimed as she held her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "The rest is up to us! Not that they can hear me."

"Let's do it!" Carrot exclaimed as she punched her Rabbit Gloves, causing electricity to spark from them.

"Oh, no!" Smoothie cried as she saw Bege and his men aim their KX Launchers at Big Mom. "Someone, stop Bege! Dammit, those traitors!"

"See you in hell," Bege began as he held up his KX Launcher, along with Vito and Gotti, "BIG MOM!"

As Big Mom kept screaming, mournfully at the photo...a thought began to ring out in her head and Mother Carmel's smiling face appeared before her.

 _'Mother...hey...listen, Mother...nobody will hear me out...hey, Mother. Where did you go, anyway? Why did you...just up and vanish?'_

At that moment...Big Mom began to think back to a time before Totto Land came to be. It all started 63 years ago, in the New World...on an island called Elbaph.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Linlin: Hey, Mama? Papa? Where are you going?

Linlin's Father: Sorry, Linlin, but we need you to stay here and wait for us.

Carmel: *back when she was in her 20s* Stop right there! I won't let you execute the giants!

*37 years later*

Carmel: It's all right, Linlin. We're all one big family here!

Fishman Boy: Ha! Get used to it, kid! Your mom and dad are never coming back!

Gerth: Starting tomorrow, we're having a fast for 12 days to honor the sun! And before we do, we get to eat this sweet treat called semla!

Linlin: Semla?! Sounds yummy!

*A while later, in a destroyed village*

Linlin: Bring...me...SEEEEEEMLAAAAAAAAA!

Next time: **Natural Born Destroyer**

* * *

Well, now that I got the Inuyasha stuff outta my system, I can finally update this! And about maybe three or four more chapters until I decide to update The Fire Within.

By the way, the latest chapter of One Piece was ABSOLUTELY NUTS! How are Luffy and company supposed to fight THAT thing?!

Anyway, review, please!


	44. Natural Born Destroyer

**Ch. 44- Natural Born Destroyer**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

 _Flashback_

Mountain ranges as far as the eye could see with peaks so tall, they seemed to touch the clouds. This island is the home of the great giant warriors of Elbaph, the most famous of giant-kind...and at its shores sits a young girl wearing a dress with pink polka dots...a young, giant girl.

Little Charlotte Linlin, back when she was at the mere age of 5 years, sat before her parents, innocently placing a finger near her mouth.

"So, where are we?" asked Linlin as she looked at her two much smaller parents. "Mama, Papa, are you going somewhere?"

"Papa has a job to do nearby, Linlin," said Linlin's mother. "Will you be a good girl and wait here for us?"

"Aww," Linlin pouted. "I wanna go, too."

"Well, we've got a treat for you today," said Linlin's mother. "You can have all the candy you want in your backpack!"

"Yes, that's right, Linlin," said Linlin's father.

"Really?!" Linlin asked with hearts in her eyes and drool in her mouth. "I can have all of it?! Okay, I'll wait here! I promise, I'll be a good girl!"

Soon, Linlin's parents boarded the ship while their daughter remained behind, waving them off while eating her sweets. Once they were out of her sight, Linlin's mother began to weep in her husband's arms.

"Oh, my poor, sweet Linlin," she said.

"Don't cry, darling," said Linlin's father. "After all the damage she caused at our hometown, exile was a merciful sentence! She was just too much to handle. No doubt that the Holy Mother that lives in this land will save her."

"Hard to believe that she's human," said one of the sailors aboard the ship. "You'd think that she was a giant, given her size. No wonder you got rid of her."

"Let's shove off," said the ship's captain. "It's dangerous here. If we stay much longer, the giants will show up."

With that said, the ship sailed off while leaving Linlin behind on Elbaph's shore. The giant-sized child marveled at the size of the fish that leaped out of the ocean and the other occasional wildlife. However, her supply of sweets soon ran out and she began to grow hungry as night and snow fell upon her. Her growling stomach actually scared off a giant walrus that was eating a large fish.

Now, as for Elbaph itself, the Giant Warriors terrorized the world over a century in the past, but when the two captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates, Dorry and Brogy, suddenly disappeared, they passed into legend. After that, several remaining members who had gotten careless after the loss of their two captains, wound up captured by the Marines and sentenced to death...among them being one John Giant. Just as they were prepared to accept their fates...she appeared: a wandering holy woman. Her name...was Sister Carmel.

"Stop, right there!" shouted Carmel, back when she was 43 years old. "Heaven seeks a peaceful understanding!"

"Heaven?!" questioned a Marine Vice-Admiral. "What bull crap are you spouting, woman?! After the terror that these men have inflicted on the rest of the world-"

"Exactly!" Carmel interjected. "Why don't you understand?!"

As she preached, storm clouds suddenly came rolling in and rain began to pour from the skies above.

"If you kill those men," Carmel started, "then the Warriors of Elbaph will band together, once more, and they will certainly swear vengeance upon humanity!"

The giants gasped as tears began to form in their eyes, feeling touched by this woman's kindness.

"Forgive their crimes!" Carmel exclaimed. "I will show you the way! I can guide you all to a brighter world where all peoples join hands and laugh together as one!"

In time, Sister Carmel became Mother Carmel and founded an orphanage named The Sheep's House, where she would take in children that had nowhere to go or return to, regardless of their status or their race. It was here on Elbaph, the giants' homeland, that she served as a diplomatic bridge to unite humanity and its larger cousin. It was 37 years later that she met young Linlin and welcomed her to The Sheep's House, among many other children.

"It's all right, now, Linlin," said Carmel while a young boy with a crown on his head and another little boy wearing a panda costume clung to her dress. "We can all live together happily until your parents return.

"Yeah, right!" shouted a girl in pigtails. "They're not gonna bother!"

"Yeah!" shouted a boy from the Long Arms Tribe with a missing tooth. "You've been dumped, just like the rest of us!"

"Don't mind them," said Carmel. "The children here are quite...unique! Just like you."

"Yeah, unique enough for our parents to abandon us!" laughed a boy with sunglasses and a fur cape.

"I'm sure you'll all get along, just fine," said Carmel.

"Okay, thanks!" said Linlin. "By the way, I'm hungry! You got any sweets?"

"Wow, you're pretty huge!" said another boy with a scar on his left shoulder. "Are you a giant?!"

"In that case," Carmel began, "let's all go in and have a nice meal!"

Carmel had an...interesting array of children that she took into her orphanage. There was a prince who was chased out of his own country after civil unrest...impoverished children who nearly fell into slavery...problem children whose parents couldn't manage them, such as Linlin, herself. All of these children lived in a giant village where their pasts couldn't bother them. However, most importantly of all, for a girl who was always bigger than everyone else, the Land of Elbaph offered people, homes, and sights of her own size for the very first time. It was a comforting place for her. She even got to meet two children of her own size: a young giant boy by the name of Hajrudin and his friend, a giantess girl named Gerth.

As time went by, Carmel began to see the reasons why Linlin's parents had been forced to abandon her. One day, Linlin was out playing in the forest nearby The Sheep's House when she saw a wolf and a grizzly bear fighting. Not understanding the meaning behind "natural enemies", Linlin put the two animals in a cage for a timeout...but when she returned the following day, she found that the wolf had vanished...leaving nothing behind but a pool of blood, bones, and scraps of fur. As for the bear, it was licking its claws and muzzle of blood. Linlin became angry at the bear and attempted to "spank" it in order to reprimand its behavior...but when the bear fell down, it didn't move.

"I don't understand," Linlin said, tearfully. "I just don't understand...waaaaah~!"

"Linlin?" Carmel called as she came outside. "Linlin, my sweet child, why are you crying?"

"Hey...listen, Mother!" said Linlin. "Mr. Bear and Mr. Wolf were fighting in the forest...I just wanted them to be friends because fighting is bad, so I put them both in a cage, yesterday...but when I came back to check on them, today, Mr. Bear at Mr. Wolf, and since he was naughty, I smacked him in the face...but now he won't wake up!"

"...I see," said Carmel, getting over the initial shock of seeing the dead bear. "I think Mr. Bear is very sorry now. How many times did you spank him?"

"...Just once," Linlin replied.

"...I see," Carmel nodded.

 _'She killed the bear in just one hit,'_ she thought. _'She doesn't realize her own strength...'_

She then looked up at Linlin with a kind, loving smile.

"There's no need to cry anymore, Linlin," said Carmel. "You just wanted them to be friends. You're such a kind, loving girl, my dear."

"Really?" asked Linlin, beaming with pride.

She felt that for the first time in her life...someone understood her. However, there were still several incidents where Linlin caused more harm than good due to her unnatural strength. The children heard about how she had killed the bear and even heard rumors behind how she injured a giant named Eyri by trying to swat a mosquito for him, only to break several of his bones. There were even times that Linlin tried to rip off the arms of a boy from the Long Arm Tribe and rip out the gills of a Fishman boy, but despite that, Carmel forgave her for everything, and in turn, she asked everyone that Linlin did wrong against to forgive her, as well.

Ten months later, the giants had decided to welcome Linlin into their village for the first time. However, the children didn't seem to want to play with her. Not even Gerth, who was about Linlin's size, perhaps maybe an inch taller, would run away from her and scream in terror, but Linlin innocently thought that they were simply playing a game.

"I just don't believe this!" shouted a younger Kashi. "The bosses have still been dueling for 40 years?! I hate to say it, but this is ridiculous! We ought to go and get him, by now!"

"I agree," said Oimo. "Let's go get them after another decade passes!"

At that moment, Linlin passed by, chasing after Gerth and two other children from The Sheep's House.

"Hey, wait for me!" Linlin called. "I wanna play!"

"We're not playing!" Gerth yelled. "Get away! You'll kill us!"

"Hey, Linlin!" called Kashi. "Is the Sheep's House done with preparations, yet?!"

"Huh?" Linlin asked as she came to a stop. "What preparations?"

"Oh, yeah!" Gerth exclaimed between pants. "You've never really done this, before, have you Linlin?"

"Done what?" asked Linlin.

"You see, before the Winter Solstice," Gerth began, "Elbaph has a 12-day fast."

"What's a fast?" Linlin inquired.

"We don't eat anything for 12 days," said Gerth. "The only thing we're allowed to have is water and nothing else. That starts tomorrow!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Linlin questioned. "You're kidding me! But I'll starve!"

"Don't worry!" said Gerth. "Once it's done, we'll have a big feast!"

"Really?!" Linlin asked, hopefully.

Just then, **THOOM!** Someone came tumbling across the ground beside the two girls, causing them to glance down and see that it was none other than Hajrudin.

"Oh! Hi, Haj!" Gerth greeted.

"Not now, Gerth, can't you see I'm busy?!" asked Hajrudin.

"Pick up your sword, Hajrudin," said an older giant. "Your greatest enemy is yourself! Either Chief Dorry or Chief Brogy will return to Elbaph and revive the Giant Warrior Pirates! You are a warrior, my boy! You must learn to discipline yourself!"

"Yes, master!" answered Hajrudin as he stood up.

"You want me to give you a little pick-me-up?" asked Gerth before she pecked him on the cheek, causing him to cry out in disgust while the other giants, as well Linlin and the other children, laughed.

"Cut that out, Gerth!" Hajrudin shouted as he wiped his cheek (although he still had a blush on his face). "Can't you see I'm busy?! I've got to be ready for when Chief Dorry or Chief Brogy return! Once I'm old enough, I'll join their ranks as one of the Giant Warrior Pirates!"

"Heehee!" Gerth giggled. "You're such a wild child, Haj. You keep talking on and on about how Chief Dorry or Chief Brogy will come back and let you join their crew, but how knows? Maybe you'll wanna start a crew of your own! I might even join you!"

"No way!" barked Hajrudin. "I wouldn't let a girly-girl like YOU on my ship!"

"Girly-girl?!" Gerth questioned. "Oh, I get it, now! You're still mad at me because I beat you in that fight, once!"

"Ooh~!" the children exclaimed, to Hajrudin's further embarrassment.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Hajrudin yelled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Zababababa!" a voice chortled, causing everyone to look up and see two elderly giants: a tall one with a long beard that cascaded like a white waterfall and the other being a bit short than him with a thick, shaggy beard that seemed to look like a white, grassy hillside.

 **CHIEF FALLBEARD, JORL (AGE 344)**

 **CHIEF MOUNTBEARD, JARL (AGE 345)**

 **RETIRED CAPTAINS OF THE GIANT WARRIOR PIRATES**

 **(OLDEST WARRIORS IN ALL THE WORLD)**

 **HEROES OF THE GIANTS**

"Zabababababa!" laughed Jorl, who looked at Hajrudin's teacher while stroking his beard. "That's the spirit, Raideen!"

"Yes, indeed! Bojajajajaja!" laughed Jarl.

"Ah, Chief Fallbeard and Chief Mountbeard!" exclaimed Raideen.

"Chief Jorl and Chief Jarl!" Hajrudin beamed. "Wow...they're so cool! The most respected warriors in all of giant-kind!"

"Where are you two off to, today?" asked Kashi.

"Where do you think?" asked Jorl. "To eat some semla at the village! We've come to call upon the children of The Sheep's House!" That's when he spotted Linlin. "Oh! And I see you're here, young Linlin!"

"What's semla?" asked Linlin.

"It's a sweet, delicious treat!" Gerth answered. "Eating semla before the fast gives us lots of nutrients!"

"You mean we're gonna eat it, right now?!" asked Linlin, her mouth watering. "And it's a sweet, too?!"

"You bet it is!" Gerth answered. "It's sweet cream, dolloped inside sweet breath with marzipan with a dusting of powdered sugar on top! It's the best thing before the fast!"

"Oohh...I wanna have some now!" Linlin exclaimed.

XXX

All the giants in the village, plus Carmel, Linlin, and the children of The Sheep's House had all gathered at the square, being served plates of semla to celebrate the recent birth of Prince Loki at the castle, as well as the births of Road and Goldberg in the village. The villagers also thanked the sun for their growth and prayed that they continued to thrive, forevermore. Once they had said their blessings, everyone began to eat the delicious semla.

However, none of them enjoyed it nearly as much as Linlin did. In fact, she loved the taste so much, she started snatching it off of other people's plates. The other giants had to hold her back from eating it all so that others could get their share of the sweet dessert.

The day after, the fast had begun...and so far, it seemed Linlin wasn't faring so well. Three days into the fast, she would complain to Carmel that she was hungry, but Carmel told her to be strong, for the Winter Solstice was a festival for the death and rebirth of the sun. Once winter was over and spring came, the sun would regain its strength and warm up everyone, again. On the fourth day, Linlin and the other children huddled up in front of the fireplace to keep warm...but the warmth did not fill Linlin's stomach. Carmel encouraged her to try not to think about her hunger. Because of her love and devotion to Carmel, Linlin obliged...even though she started getting a bit delirious, even saying that she felt as if she was losing weight, but the children said she was just imagining things.

On the sixth day, while the children slept, Linlin stared out the window, watching the snow fall outside. To her, the snow looked almost like the powdered sugar that was sprinkled on top of the semla...

Semla...that sweet, creamy deliciousness...she just couldn't get the taste out of her head.

On the seventh day...something terrible happened. The children were in The Sheep's House...but Linlin was nowhere to be found.

"That's odd," said Carmel. "Where could that girl have run off to? There's no way she could've gone far."

"Maybe she went out to use the bathroom," said the young prince.

"Hmm...I'm not sure," said Carmel. "Something doesn't feel right..."

"MOTHER CARMEL! COME QUICKLY!"

Carmel turned to see Gerth enter the house...and for some reason, she looked to be in a state of panic.

"Gerth?" Carmel asked. "What's all the commotion, child?!"

"You need to come to the village, right now!" Gerth cried. "It's Linlin!"

Carmel gasped before she hurried outside. Of course, due to her age, she couldn't really move very quickly, so Gerth had to carry her to the village. When they got there, though, a horrifying sight befell their eyes: the entire village was in flames. Dead, burning bodies of giants lay on the ground...parents rushing to escape with their children...houses reduced to cinders...and in the middle of it all...was Linlin, who had a crazed look in her eyes.

"I...want...SEEEEEEMLAAAAAAAA~!" she roared...in an almost demonic voice.

"...Linlin...!" Carmel whispered in horror. "What have you done?!"

"Bring me...MORE SEMLAAAAAAAA!" Linlin bellowed again. "SEEEEEMLAAAAAAAA!"

Not too far away, the children of The Sheep's House gaped in horror at what they were seeing. It was nothing short of a nightmare. And to make matters worse, Jorl had approached the crazed girl...with his claymore drawn.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Linlin!" Jorl said. "You do not have the right to thank the sun! Even a child can only be forgiven for so much...but now, you've gone too far!"

"No, wait!" cried Carmel. "Chief Jorl! Don't! You must spare her!"

"Forgive me, Carmel," Jorl said as he raised his sword. "She may look like a child...BUT SHE IS A GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"

"...Semla...!" Linlin hissed.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Linlin: I WAAAANT SEMLAAAAAAAA! *grab Jorl and throws him to the ground*

Carmel: Linlin, no! STOP IT!

Jorl: *coughs up blood* Urrrgh...!

Giants: CHIEF FALLBEARD!

Jarl: *holds his sword over a sleeping Linlin* I will avenge my old friend!

Carmel: No! Please, don't! I'll take her away from here! Far away!

*A while later*

Carmel: You don't get it! That kid is a gold mine! She'd be an excellent soldier for Cipher Pol!

CP0 Agent: I suppose so...

*Linlin is presented with a croquembouche made of semla*

Children: Happy birthday, Linlin!

Linlin: FOR ME?! WOW! THANK YOU, EVERYONE!

*Sometime later*

Linlin: Huh? Mother? Where are you?

Next time: **Happy Birthday**

* * *

Review, please!


	45. Happy Birthday

**Ch. 45- Happy Birthday**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats in Halloween costumes. Luffy is Simon from Gurren Lagann, Nami is Yoko Litner, Zoro is Samurai Jack, Usopp is Ranma, Sanji is Captain Jack Sparrow, Aika is Elsa, Blizzard and Kumi are Growlithe and Arcanine, respectively, Robin is Nurse Joy, Franky is Jotaro Kujo, and Brook is Matal Mogamett from Magi.

* * *

Jorl swung his blade at Linlin, prepared to finish off the child that destroyed his beloved village...no...this was no child. Not to his eyes. Even if he was old, he could still see that Linlin was not to be taken lightly, child or not.

Just as the great warrior was about to slay this supposed God of Destruction...to his utter shock, Linlin destroyed his sword simply by punching it. Then, he grabbed him by his beard and began to hoist him over her head.

"No, Linlin!" Carmel cried. "STOP IT!"

It was too late. With a powerful swing, Linlin threw Jorl against the ground...causing him to cough up blood.

"CHIEF FALLBEARD!" the giants around him cried in horror.

"How could this be?!" asked a woman giant.

"Chief Jorl...he lost to a mere child?!" asked another giant.

"SEMLAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Linlin screeched as she walked from Jorl, who groaned in pain as blood began to pool around him.

"Linlin!" Carmel called. "Please! Snap out of it!"

"SEMLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Linlin yelled again.

"Not good..." Carmel whispered before she looked up to another female giant. "You, there! Can you make more semla?!"

"There's some stored away in the warehouse for the Solstice Festival!" answered the giant, just as two more grabbed Linlin and pinned her down.

"We've got Linlin!"

"Someone put out those fires!"

Just then, Carmel calmly approached the inferno, to the children's horror.

"Mother! What are you doing?!" asked one of the children. "It's too dangerous!"

"Stay back, my children!" Carmel called as she held up her hands, causing a peculiar aura to appear. "Geburts..."

"Mother!" the children cried as they tried to get closer, but couldn't, due to the heat.

"TAG!" Carmel shouted as she sent the aura towards the flames, causing everyone to gasp.

"W...what is that?!" asked one of the giants.

"...I shall give you a voice," Carmel began...while the flames began to take on an almost evil-looking face, "now...HEED MY COMMAND!"

"What is that?!" asked one of the children.

"A...face?!" Gerth questioned.

"It looks like a demon!" added another child.

"Your name shall be...Pandora!" Carmel declared, while the giants hurriedly fed Linlin the semla, which she happily devoured. "Now...calm yourself!"

Soon, the fire began to swirl away in a vortex...until all that was this little tiny sun with a cute little face.

"Hello, Mother!" said Pandora.

The giants all gaped in awe at what Carmel had done. They even went so far as to say that she had created a miracle.

"No," Carmel denied. "It was not I who did this...it was the Sun God who calmed the flames."

As for Linlin, she lied on the ground, snoozing away with her hands over her tummy.

"Semla..." she murmured.

"Urrgh..." Jorl groaned as he tried to stand. "J...judge her...that is no mere child...!"

"Chief Jorl!" cried one of the giants. "Quick! Somebody, get help!"

At that moment, Jarl appeared, holding the tip of his sword right over the sleeping Linlin, who remained completely unaware as to what she had done. As he did...tears formed in his eyes. Worse yet...no one dared to stop him. In fact, they actually wanted him to kill the girl. After all...Jorl was Jarl's best friend.

"...Damn you, Linlin...!" Jorl cursed as his tears fell. "I'll be sure to send you back to hell, where you belong!"

Just as he prepared to do just that...Carmel suddenly ran in between them with her arms outstretched.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please...have mercy on her!"

"...You would dare to stop me, Carmel?" asked Jarl. "Jorl has been my companion in battle...for over 300 years! At his age...he will not survive his injuries!" He then sniffled while he held his blade with shaking hands. "A warrior is not defined by the years he has lived...but how he dies! And in Elbaph...a giant must die honorably in battle! But this...this is an unforgivable crime!"

"I understand, chieftain," said Carmel, "but forgivable or not, Linlin is only a pitiable child who was left to The Sheep's House, just like any other! I cannot just stand by and abandon her to her death! She has already been abandoned, once!"

"...You call yourself a mother," said Jarl, "but instead of scolding and disciplining that...demon...you continue to let her do as she pleases! You, Carmel...you are just as fault as Linlin is!"

"W-wait a minute, Chief Mountbeard!" cried one of the giants. "That's going too far!"

"Mother Carmel has just saved our lives, you know!" added another.

"...If you so believe that I am such," Carmel began, "then so be it! I will take Linlin, as well as the other children...and leave Elbaph!"

Hearing that caused everyone to gasp in shock. Even Jarl was taken back by what the nun had said.

"CHIEF MOUNTBEARD!" yelled Hajrudin, who was being held back by Raideen. "DON'T GIVE IN TO HER LIES! KILL THAT DAMN GIRL!"

"Hajrudin! Stop it!" Raideen shouted.

"WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE PRIDE OF ELBAPH?!" Hajrudin questioned. "YOU MUST KILL HER! AVENGE CHIEF FALLBEARD!"

"SILENCE, HAJRUDIN!" Jarl yelled, causing Hajrudin to gasp, while the elderly giant sniffled as he looked down at Carmel. "...So be it, Carmel..." He then turned away. "Take that demon child...AND BEGONE!"

And so, Jorl died that very night...and between the devastation of Linlin and Carmel's "miracle", the events of that fateful day spread far and wide throughout the few settlements of giants around the world. Linlin, having no memory of killing Jorl, was left confused as to why the giants scorned her so. Even Hajrudin and Gerth rejected her, not wanting to have anything to do with the killer of their beloved chieftain, which saddened Linlin even more since she thought she had found some friends that were her size.

Nonetheless, with the children of the Sheep's House, who couldn't stand the thought of being away from her, and the giants' new sworn enemy in tow, Carmel left the shores of Elbaph. They started their lives over at a new Sheep's House. While the giants did not wish to see Linlin, again, they still told Carmel that she was free to ask for them for help, for she was still a Holy Mother in their eyes. Carmel's smile grew even warmer that day as she strived to put the worried children at ease.

Within the next few days, things were just as they used to be and The Sheep's House was filled with the laughter of the children, once again. In fact, the children no longer seemed to fear Linlin, but instead ran away from her out of playfulness while screaming "Linlin's gonna kill us" and laughing the whole time.

To the rest of the world, The Sheep's House was a place where the pious mother would miraculously reform problem children until they were ready for a good home...

Or so they believed.

One day, in fact, it was about several months after the incident, a ship came to the island where the New Sheep's House was built...and this ship bore the flag of the World Government. Carmel's face grew unusually serious and she told the children to go outside while she let these strange men in scary-looking masks enter the house. Then, once she made that all of them were outside, she closed the windows and locked the doors, then sat down at a table in front of them.

The men that Carmel was speaking to...were none other than CP0.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd leave Elbaph," said the lead agent.

"I had to!" Carmel snapped...dropping her "holiness" attitude. "I didn't wanna give that girl up!" She then held up her cigarette. "Light me, Pandora."

Pandora soon appeared over her shoulder and blew a bit of fire on the end of Carmel's cigarette, from which she took a drag before she blew out some smoke.

"Just consider it," she said. "At a mere 5 years, she had the strength and talent to lay a village of Elbaph half to waste!"

"Yes," said the lead agent, "but...this price-"

"What? Too much for you?" asked Carmel. "As a Marine, she could be an Admiral...maybe even become Fleet Admiral! And if she were in Cipher Pol, the Celestial Dragons will just have an indestructible meat shield! I've been in the kid-trafficking business for more than 50 years, now, and Linlin's the finest product I've ever gotten my hands on! Don't forget, after the Marines and I arranged that little stunt, 37 years ago, I took root in Elbaph and produced the first-ever giant recruit for the Marines: John Giant! And you have ME to thank for that!"

"Well, y-yes, but-" the lead agent started, only for Carmel to slam her hands on the table and point at him.

"I'm the one in charge of running The Sheep's House nice and tidy," she started, "and little do those damn brats know that every other year, I sell the best out of the bunch to the World Government. Orphans make good spies, don't they?! No family history, no strings attached!"

"All right, all right!" the lead agent said. "I'll get you your money, Carmel!"

 **ORPHAN TRAFFICKER**

 **"MOTHER" CARMEL**

 **(CODENAME: MOUNTAIN WITCH)**

"Heheheh..." Carmel snickered, wickedly. "Of course, you will. It's not easy, pretending to be a Holy Mother...and I'm gettin' outta the biz after I sell Linlin off. It's my last big score, and you guys are gonna pay up, in full! No money, no Linlin, got it?"

"Y-yes," the lead agent answered.

Over the course o the next few days, Carmel continued to raise the children...who were completely unaware of her true colors. The children even expressed a desire to become pirates when they grew up.

 _'Pirates, huh?'_ thought Carmel. _'Too bad that's not gonna happen, you bunch of brats. I'll be having you all out of my hair, soon enough.'_

The days went by. Linlin continued to play and befriend the other children, taking part in all kinds of activities, like playing tag or baking or just sleeping together at night...while Carmel planned to cash in on them all.

Then, on one fateful day...everything changed...

"Okay, ready?" asked one of the orphans. "1...2...3!"

Pulling away a large tarp, the children unveiled a giant croquembouche made entirely of semla...and it had "HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY LINLIN" written on a chocolate tablet.

"Happy Birthday, Linlin!" the children cheered.

"Oh, wow!" Linlin exclaimed with tears in her eyes and drool in her mouth. "Is this for me?! Thank you, everyone!"

"We know how much you love Semla, Linlin," said one of the children, "so we made you this croquembouche out of them!"

"We hope it tastes good!" said the Fishman boy.

"That's a crokaboosh?" asked Linlin. "Wow! It looks so yummy!"

"Go on, eat it!" said one of the children.

"Okay! I will!" Linlin said before she began to eat the semla. "Mmmm...it's so good! Thank you, everybody!"

"You're welcome!" the children exclaimed.

One day...Mother Carmel simply vanished...and it happened on the very best day of young Charlotte Linlin's life. She was with the people she called her family at The Sheep's House, children who had been through the same hardships as she had, as well as her beloved, kindhearted Mother Carmel. Surrounded by all those smiles and eating her delicious birthday croquembouche, Linlin found that she just couldn't stop crying. What a wonderful day it was...she couldn't even see through her tears.

"YUMMY~!" Linlin exclaimed...seeming unaware of the screaming around her.

It was...a truly wonderful birthday to her.

It wasn't very long before Linlin had finished off her birthday treat.

"Ahh..." she sighed while she licked cream off her face and fingers. "That was so good! I was eating so much, I accidentally bit the table." She then burped a little. "Thanks so much, everyone! I'll never forget this day for as long...as I...huh?"

To Linlin's confusion...there was nobody there, but her. The table was in ruins...and there were shreds of clothing on the ground.

"Uh...guys?" Linlin asked as she looked around. "Mother?"

One day...Mother Carmel simply vanished...

"...That's weird," said Linlin, worriedly. "Where'd they go?"

Soon, Linlin all around The Sheep's House for Mother Carmel and the other orphans, but she found no trace of them anywhere...and as day turned to night, Linlin, still having no luck in finding them, began to cry.

"MOTHER~!" she called. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 _Flashback end_

 _'Hey...Mother...why did you just vanish?'_

Big Mom was still in the middle of screaming, and Luffy was doing his damnedest to hang on to Blizzard, Nami, Sanji, and the others were trying to keep themselves and the Vinsmokes from flying away, and Bege was prepared to fire the KX Launchers.

"Hey, look!" Aika shouted as she pointed at Big Mom. "She's crying!"

"MOTHER~!" Big Mom wailed. "WHERE DID YOU GOOOOOOOO?!"

 _'...I've got that bad feeling, again...'_ thought Blizzard.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc.

Young Streusen: Hello there, little girl! Wanna talk about dreams?

Linlin: Huh?

Big Mom: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!

Bege: FIRE! *shoots the KX Launchers*

Big Mom: *screams so much, the launchers explode*

Luffy: ...Uh...I get the impression that that wasn't supposed to happen.

Nami: Gee, Luffy! What makes you say that?!

Caesar: Quick! Everyone in the mirror!

*The mirror breaks before they can escape*

Blizzard: *thinking* _I KNEW IT!_

Aika: *thinking* _What's gonna happen to us, now?!_

Bege: Everyone! Hurry to me!

Next time: **KX Launcher**

* * *

Review, please!


	46. KX Launchers

**Ch. 46- KX Launcher**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

63 years ago, Mother Carmel and the children of the Sheep's House had mysteriously vanished without a single trace...leaving young Charlotte Linlin, who would later grow up to be notorious Emperor of the Sea, Big Mom, all alone. However, not even Big Mom herself knows the whole truth of what happened...but as a matter of fact, there were two people present who witnessed the horror.

One was a warrior of Elbaph who was worried about Mother Carmel and the Sheep's House and came to check on them...but when he saw what had happened, the giant went pale and took off running, never to return to the island, again. Eventually, he told his fellow giants back at Elbaph, and soon, to all the giants in the world. Since the day, the name 'Charlotte Linlin' became so hated amongst the giants that none dared speak her name aloud.

As for the witness...believe it or not, it was a failed piratical cook who had wound up living on the island. His name...was Streusen...the very same Streusen who would later become Big Mom's head chef. He found the event rather entertaining, so much so that he was rolling on the grass, laughing his head off! He had claimed that he had never such a monster, before.

Streusen had the ability to turn any object he touched into food thanks to the power of his Cook-Cook Devil Fruit. Not wanting to waste the potential of young Linlin, he approached her, wearing a false smile of kindness while speaking of dreams. He promised to stay with the poor, unsuspecting child, promising to feed her.

It was their meeting that launched the eventual formation of the Big Mom Pirates.

And now, Big Mom stood in the midst of chaos, shrieking loudly as she mourned the shattering of the picture of her beloved Mother Carmel...unaware of who she truly was and what she really wanted to do with her. Even worse...Bege and his men were about to shoot her down with their KX Launchers.

"LINLIN!" Streusen cried with his fingers in his ears. "You must regain your senses! HURRY! THEY'LL SHOOT YOU!"

But Big Mom's screaming drowned out his voice...while Bege and his men took aim.

 _'This is it!'_ thought Bege. _'Big Mom is weakened! We've got at least 5 seconds where no one can move! That's when the KX Launchers will be most effective...and Big Mom will die!'_

"FIRE!" Bege yelled, and soon, he, Gotti, and Vito fired their KX Launchers, which flew straight at Big Mom.

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed. "This is it! Oh, I just love to see my handiwork doing its job!"

 _'Mother,'_ Big Mom thought as she kept crying. _'They're all trying to stop me...!'_

Katakuri, Smoothie, and the rest of the Charlotte Siblings all had their ears covered while the Straw Hats stood, preparing to fight. However, Blizzard stood behind Luffy, his fur bristling up...but not out of any aggression.

 _'I got a bad feeling about this...'_ thought the wolf-dog.

As Big Mom kept screaming, she thought back to when she first met Streusen when she was a child. He proposed the idea of making the island where the new Sheep's House was a brand new country: a land of dreams where everyone was equal, where all races could coexist and could be at the same eye level. Of course, Linlin, being the naive child she was, thought that "same eye level" meant having everyone being as big as her...including Mother Carmel. She thought that if there were more lands, then everyone in the world could be happy.

What she wanted more than anything...was peace. To make a peaceful land that Mother Carmel would be proud of.

As time went on, Linlin made the discovery that she could somehow use the same powers as Carmel: putting souls into things like flowers and trees and bringing them to life. Streusen, reaping the benefits of this opportunity, decided to help Linlin build this "dream country" she so desired. However, just like Carmel enabled Linlin, he enabled her just as much, if not worse.

At the mere age of 6, Linlin got her first bounty of 50 million Berries. The Marines tried to apprehend her before she did anything even more dangerous, but she proved that even as a child, she was much too powerful for them. As she grew older, her bounty grew, and at the age of 10 years old, he began ravaging neighboring lands, using Prometheus and Zeus, whom she had created recently. She demanded that they bring her all the sweets that they had, and in return, she would promise them peace. As long as they did what she said, they'd all be happy...and those who defied were being selfish, and therefore must die.

That was how Charlotte Linlin became the fearsome Emperor of the Sea, Big Mom.

 _'Mother,'_ thought Big Mom. _'I'll make us all giant, one day...then, we can all sit at the table, looking each other at the same eye level! ...But...someone's still isn't listening to me! And now...I'm so sad, that I can't even stop crying! They took my only picture of you...and BROKE IT! Pay...I'll make them all pay! I'LL MAKE STRAW HAT LUFFY AND HIS MISERABLE CREW PAY FOR THEIR SINS!'_

Just then, **KABOOM!** The KX Rockets suddenly exploded, just before they were about to reach Big Mom, to the horror of Bege, Vito, and Gotti, while the Straw Hats gaped in shock. As for the Charlotte Siblings, they were busy plugging their ears with mochi balls, courtesy of Katakuri.

 _'...Ohhhh...crap,'_ thought Blizzard.

"Uh...now what do we do?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"THE PLAN HAS FAILED!" Bege shouted before he, Vito, Gotti, and the other Firetank Pirates bolted. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Outside the gate, Caesar grunted as he grabbed the escape mirror.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Well, here comes my part!" He then began to fly into the air with his gas powers. "I can't believe she destroyed my precious KX Launchers! Monstrous old hag! I guess the title of Emperor of the Sea isn't for show!"

"There's Caesar!" Bege shouted. "Hurry! Get in the mirror!" He then looked to Luffy and the others before he subtly gestured them to follow, causing Luffy to nod.

"Guys!" Luffy called. "Come on!"

"Come on, Aika!" Nami cried as she grabbed Aika, who jumped into her arms.

 _"Not good,"_ said Rokuji as he looked to the Charlotte Siblings. _"We're about to be surrounded, here!"_

"Reiju, let's go!" Sanji shouted as he got Reiju up from the table. "Come on, move it!"

"I-I'm coming!" Reiju answered as she got up, along with the rest of the Vinsmokes.

"Rrrgh!" Caesar grunted as he tried to push against Big Mom's screaming. "Such incredible wind pressure!"

"We're gonna make it," Luffy said. "We're gonna make it! We're-"

 **KRASH!** Because Big Mom screamed so loud...the mirror shattered, to everyone's horror.

"The mirror...it broke...!" Nami squeaked with terrified tears.

 _'I KNEW IT!'_ Blizzard yelled, mentally.

 _'What's gonna happen to us, now?!'_ thought Aika.

 _'This isn't good,'_ thought Jimbei. _'We're trapped up here on the roof with no way out!'_ He then looked to see the Charlotte Siblings advancing upon the group, menacingly. _'And no hope of winning!'_

"Big Brother?!" Aika asked as she grabbed Luffy's pants leg. "What are we gonna do?!"

"I guess we don't have a choice," said Luffy. "We'll have to fight!"

"Are you kidding?!" Chopper questioned.

 _"We might as well,"_ said Blizzard. _"If we don't fight, we're only lowering our chances of survival...even if they are slim, right now!"_

Just then, Bege made some sort of hand gesture, holding middle and pinky fingers up.

"Full-Scale Rook!" he shouted...and suddenly, he began to grow in massive size, causing the Charlotte Siblings to step back while the Straw Hats looked up and gaped in surprise.

Bege...had turned into a giant castle, right in front of them!

"Holy...!" Luffy gasped.

"BIG FATHER!" Bege yelled. "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Hurry and get inside!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Bege: Hurry! Get inside, now!

Mont d'Or: Bege, you traitor! I saw what you were planning!

Du Feld: Ugh...my ears! *plugs them up with Katakuri's mochi* Ah, that's better! *sees the Tamate Box* Oh! The Tamate Box!

Luffy: *looks at Bege with sparkling eyes* SO COOL~!

Blizzard: _Luffy, not now!_

Aika: *shrieks as she's being chased by Mont d'Or* BIG BROTHER, HELP!

Smoothie: *grabs Nami* I wonder what kind of juice you'll make... *licks her lips*

Nami: AAH! LET GO!

Carrot: *gets grabbed by Daifuku's genie* YAAAAH!

Sanji: *glares at Judge*

Judge: *growls* ...Reiju! Ichiji! Niji! Yonji! Rokuji! Get the Raid Suits!

Next time: **Castling**

* * *

Yeah, it's short, but better than nothing. At least I finally updated this one, too.

Review, please!


	47. Castling

**Ch. 47- Castling**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

The Straw Hats gaped at the newly transformed Bege, who opened the door on his chest as he towered over them.

"Hurry up!" he urged. "Get inside, now!"

However, as they did, Mont d'Or growled as he glared at the fleeing pirates.

"I saw that, Bege," he said. "You were planning to assassinate Mama!"

"He must have planned this from the start," said Citron.

"We gotta whack him, and Caesar!" shouted Kanten, one of Big Mom's crew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Big Mom kept shrieking, causing most of the guests to faint and those who were still conscious to cover their ears.

"Urrgh!" Du Feld cried. "It's killing my eardrums!" That's when he spotted something on the ground: some of Katakuri's leftover mochi cakes, which he quickly picked up and plugged into his ears, which caused him to sigh in relief.

"That's better," he said before he noticed the Tamate Box, still left untouched. "Oh! The Tamate Box!" He then glanced back to the other guests, as well as Big Mom, before he smirked. "Well...I think I'll just help myself, then."

"Hurry, you guys!" Vito called to the Straw Hats. "Get inside the castle, and step on it!"

"Right!" Nami nodded as she, Chopper, Brook, Aika, Pedro, Carrot, and Jimbei hurried to Bege...except for Luffy, who was too in awe to move.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted as he smacked his paw against the back of his head. _"Quit your gawking and get your ass moving, now, dammit!"_

"Oh, right!" Luffy realized as he hurried to the castle. As they were escaping, however, Katakuri suddenly stretched his arm and ripped Brulee from Caesar's back.

"Oh!" she cried before she looked up and saw Katakuri, causing her to smile in relief. "Brother!"

"Are you all right, Brulee?" asked Katakuri as he began to untie her.

"I am, now!" Brulee replied. "They made me do horrible things, brother!"

"I know," Katakuri said as he looked to the fleeing Straw Hats and Firetanks...then got out his jelly beans. "And for that...I'll make them pay!" He then flicked the jelly beans, one-by-one, taking out as many of Bege's men as he could like he was shooting with a machine gun! And they weren't the only ones in trouble, for Nami had gotten caught by Smoothie, who licked her lips as she held her up.

"Ah! P-Put me down!" Nami cried.

"I wonder what kind of juice you'll make," said Smoothie.

"KYAAAAA!" Nami shrieked.

"Nami!" Chopper and Carrot cried as they ran to help, only to get caught by Daifuku and Oven. While Daifuku's genie had Carrot captive, Oven had grabbed Chopper by the head and was beginning to heat up his hand, threatening to burn him alive!

"YOW! HOT-HOT-HOT!" Chopper cried.

"Help!" Aika cried as she darted this way and that in her wolf form, trying to avoid getting caught by Mont d'Or's books. "Big Brother, help!"

"Guys!" Luffy cried.

 _"Dammit! This isn't good!"_ Blizzard cursed.

As for the Vinsmokes, they were still surrounded by Perospero and several of his siblings. The eldest Charlotte son smirked as he licked his giant candy cane, chuckling menacingly as he drew closer. At that moment, Sanji glared down at Judge before he pointed to Bege as if saying "If you wanna get outta here, you better do what I say". Judge only sneered...and yet he seemed to sigh and quietly nod his head in quiet resignation. That's when Ichiji and Niji looked down at the capsules in their hands, then glanced at each other before they both nodded their heads.

As the Charlotte Family prepared to open fire...the Vinsmokes placed the capsules on their belts (or collar, in Rokuji's case). At that moment...what sounded like theme music seemed to play as the Vinsmoke Family suddenly began to undergo a dramatic change. There was this flash of light as the capsules began to spin, then it was almost as if the Vinsmokes had been stripped of their clothes before some sort of alloy formed on their bodies...and it was soon revealed to be their Raid Suits!

"Eat this!" shouted Charlotte Basskarte as he tried to hit the Vinsmokes with fireballs from his sleeves...but as the smoke cleared, it was soon revealed that they were all unharmed!

 **GERMA 66**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes.

 _"...Okay, I admit it,"_ said Blizzard. _"That is pretty cool."_

 _'Aha!'_ thought Perospero. _'So this is the power of Germa's science! So that's what their Memory Armor Raid Suits look like! And they're flameproof to boot!'_

The Charlotte Siblings and the Big Mom Pirates both opened fire on the Vinsmokes, but Rokuji jumped in the way, taking on all the hits he could. At first, they thought they had killed the Labrador...but as the smoke cleared away, it was revealed that Rokuji was just standing there before he began to shake...causing the bullets to fall off him like they were mere droplets of water!

 **DIAMOND YELLOW**

 **VINSMOKE ROKUJI**

"There's a reason Rokuji is called Diamond Yellow," said Reiju while Rokuji scratched his neck like the bullets were nothing but annoying little fleas. "Thanks to advanced research, his fur and skin have been modified to shake off any type of firepower."

"Hmph!" Perospero scoffed. "No matter...I'll just immobilize you all with my candy again and- KUH!" Before he could finish that sentence, Ichiji suddenly rushed up and delivered several fiery punches to his face!

 **SPARKING RED**

 **VINSMOKE ICHIJI**

Then, Niji ran up and delivered a galvanized kick to Oven's chest, thus freeing Chopper from his grip!

 **ELECTRIC BLUE**

 **VINSMOKE NIJI**

"Put her DOWN!" Reiju yelled as she kicked Smoothie with some sort of purple fluid oozing from her foot, causing Smoothie to stumble back as she grabbed her arm in pain, dropping Nami in the process!

 **POISON PINK**

 **VINSMOKE REIJU**

Then it was Yonji's turn. With monstrous strength, he grabbed Daifuku's genie by the jaw and almost easily pinned him to the ground, allowing Carrot to hurry to the others!

 **WINCH GREEN**

 **VINSMOKE YONJI**

"Hey! What about me?!" Aika asked as she kept running from Mont d'Or, who laughed as he prepared to trap her within one of his books...but then, **BAM!** Sanji jumped up and kicked Mont d'Or in the jaw, causing him to drop to the ground before he ran up and grabbed Aika.

"Need a lift?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah!" Aika exclaimed. "Thanks, Sanji!"

"All right!" Luffy cheered. "Now come on, you guys! Hurry!"

"We're coming!" Nami said as she and the others ran as fast as they could.

"Reiju! Ichiji! Niji! Yonji! Rokuji!" Judge called out. "Quickly! This way!"

"Yes, Father!" the Vinsmoke children replied as they hurried after him. While they were busy escaping, however, Du Feld snickered as he went up to open the Tamate Box.

"Okey-dokey," he said as he untied the rope. "Let's see what got in this fancy little treasure chest, here! I'm far enough away now that no one will see me opening the Tamate Box! There's nothing I love more than a chaotic diversion! Now I'll have the opportunity to switch out the contents-"

But then, Big Mom suddenly let out another shriek, which created so much wind pressure that Du Feld ended up getting sent flying a few...and he accidentally dropped the Tamate Box off the roof!

"AAAH!" Du Feld screamed as his eyes bulged out to the point where his sunglasses broke.

Meanwhile, Bege, who was now inside his giant castle body with Luffy and the gang, smirked as he prepared to fire the west cannons at Big Mom.

"Say your prayers, Big Mom," he said...but just as soon as he fired the cannons...

"CANDY WALL!"

 **BLORP! KABOOM!** A giant wall of candy suddenly formed, shielding Big Mom from the blast!

"Perospero!" Bege exclaimed as he glared down at the candy-man, who had a large bruise on his left cheek.

"Perorin~!" he sang. "Ahh...that Ichiji sure packs a punch. So it looks like Germa is in on your plot, too, eh, Bege? I sure hope you're ready for what's coming to you...!"

"Damn!" Bege cursed as he tried to shift positions. "I'll try a different angle. I'll keep shooting at her until I'm outta ammo!"

But just as he was about to make due on that threat...three of the cannons suddenly exploded!

"What the-?!" Bege questioned. "What just happened?!"

"Godfather!" cried one of the Firetank Pirates. "All the cannons in the castle! They're jammed full of mochi!"

"WHAT?!" Bege yelled as he looked around and saw that all the cannons were indeed packed with mochi, thus rendering them useless! "Damn that Katakuri!"

"That's not all!" cried another one of Bege's crew. "I've got bad news for all the towers in the castle! The Big Father's limbs are all trapped in candy! We're completely immobile!"

"Kukukukukuku!" Perospero cackled.

"This isn't good," said Bege. "We're completely surrounded by Big Mom's crew...and now we're all holed up in here for a battle that we can't hope to win!"

"Anyone who leaves the castle," Perospero began, "will be dead."

"I'm so sorry for this!" Brulee exclaimed. "You know that I never intended for them to use me, don't you?!"

"We know, Brulee," said Katakuri.

"Urgh!" Smoothie grunted as she wrung her arm of the poison that Reiju left on her. "Damn that troublesome bitch..."

XXX

Inside the Big Father...

"Bege, that was so cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "You turned into a huge castle!"

 _"You would treat this lightly!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Don't you understand that we're trapped?!"_

"This is no time for celebrating, Straw Hat!" Bege shouted. "Dammit...my boys and I spent over a year, plotting out that assassination, and now it's all down the tubes! I've never had a hit job backfire on me like that, before..."

For some reason, Judge remained completely quiet...and so did Sanji, for that matter.

"It just goes to show you how much greater that the Four Emperors can really be, eh?" Brook inquired as he casually took a sip of tea.

"So what do we do, now?" asked Jimbei.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do now'?!" Bege questioned. "Are you that stupid?! Get your heads in gear, that's what we're going to do! Don't you understand?! This castle is my body! It may be hardy, but it not invincible! If the castle gets destroyed, I die, and when that happens, you'll all get tossed out there with those monsters! Capiche?!"

"Very capiche...!" Nami and Chopper squeaked as they embraced each other, fearfully.

"It's hell out there," Bege began, "and it's hell being stuck in here! We're in deep trouble, got that?!"

"Well, don't blame me for any of this!" yelled Caesar. "Those launchers were state-of-the-art, world-class-"

"AAAGH!" Bege cried out as he suddenly began to cough up blood before he collapsed on the floor!

"Bege?!" Luffy asked. "What's wrong?!"

"Honey, are you all right?!" asked Chiffon.

"Urrgh...o-outside...!" Bege groaned.

"Outside?" Luffy repeated...but then, the castle began to shake!

"GET OUT HERE~!" a familiar voice shouted.

 _"Uh-oh..."_ Blizzard muttered. _"Not good!"_

"...It's...it's Big Mom!" Bege cried. "She's back in her right mind!"

XXX

Outside the Big Father, it was revealed that Big Mom was smashing her fist against the castle...which may as well have been Bege's right shoulder!

"GET OUT OF THAT CASTLE, RIGHT NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Big Mom roared as she kept punching. "SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"AAAAAGH!" Bege was heard screaming inside the castle, to Chiffon's horror.

"No! Bege!" she cried.

"What the hell is this, Bege?!" Big Mom questioned. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MEEEEE~!"

XXX

Aika whimpered in fright as the castle kept shaking from Big Mom's punches before she ran into Luffy's arms.

"Big Brother, I'm scared...!" she said.

"...I'm scared, too, Aika," Luffy replied as he held his younger half-sister. "We all are!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Big Mom: BEEEGE! STRAW HAAAAT! GET OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

Chiffon: Mama, stop! It's me, Chiffon!

Big Mom: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND ME, AGAIN!

Katakuri: They really thought they could make fools out of us?

Smoothie: We'll teach them all a lesson they won't soon forget.

Luffy: All right! Lemme take care of her!

Blizzard: _NO, YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER LEARN?!_

Nami: Luffy, there's no need to fight anymore! We have what we came for, didn't we?!

Sanji: *looks at Judge* Vinsmoke Judge...YOU are not my Father! You got it?!

Judge: ... ... ...

Next time: **Parting**

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates. This time, it's the Thanksgiving rush that's got me all tied up.

Next up is a One Piece Prompt called "Questions". Hopefully, that will be up tonight, as well.

Review, please!


	48. Parting

**Ch. 48- Parting**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"BEEEEEEEGE! STRAW HAAAAAAAAT!" Big Mom roared as she punched the Big Father, once again. "GET OUT HERE, RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOW!"

Inside the Big Father, Aika whimpered as she clung to Luffy, who was holding her tightly in an effort to keep her calm. Chopper didn't look too far off from panicking, either, for he had his tiny hooves around Blizzard's neck with his teeth chattering (cutting off his airway in doing so). Nami and Carrot were embracing each other in fear, while Pedro growled, preparing to draw his sword if need be.

"This isn't good," Brook said, worriedly. "She's destroying this castle like it's nothing but paper mache!"

"Wait, Mama!" Chiffon cried as she stuck her head out of a tower window. "Look! It's me, Chiffon!"

"Huh?" Big Mom muttered.

"Bege is my husband, Mama!" Chiffon explained. "We have a beautiful son, together! Please, let us go peacefully! I beg you-"

"Chiffon..." Big Mom hissed. "...You still look like your traitorous sister, Lola! AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND ME, AGAIN!" With that, she punched the Big Father, once more, causing Chiffon to whimper as her eyes grew teary.

"But...Mama...!" she sobbed.

"Chiffon, it's no use!" Nami shouted. "She can't be reasoned with!"

"Rrrgh...!" Bege groaned. "She's right, Chiffon...that woman doesn't see you as her daughter, anymore! Accept it!"

Chiffon sniffled, knowing fully well that her husband and Nami spoke the truth...but she had hoped that she could at least find some way to get through to her mother.

"Are you in on this assassination plot, too, Chiffon?!" Big Mom questioned as she punched the Big Father, again. "You won't be getting any snacks, tomorrow, I promise you that, because once you get out of there, I'LL KILL YOU!"

All around, the Charlotte Siblings and Big Mom Pirates stood, preparing to ambush their prey.

"If Mama tears down the castle and Bege dies," Amande began, "then all of them will have nowhere to run."

"Don't let a single one of them, escape!" Daifuku added...although, for some reason, he had a bruise on his face.

"The Firetank Pirates, the Straw Hats, Jimbei, and Germa 66," said Tablet as he licked his lips in a savage manner while holding his giant nodachi.

"...Hey, Master Daifuku," said High Fat. "Where'd you get that bruise-"

"None of your business where I got it!" Daifuku barked...while glancing nervously at Katakuri, who glared right back at him, causing him to look back at the Big Father. "Just focus on ambushing the enemy once they get out of there!"

"...They ruined both the wedding and the tea party," said Katakuri.

"Such disrespect," Smoother said while holding her broadsword. "They thought that they could make fools out of us? We need to wring them out and make an example of them to the world."

Back inside the Big Father, Bege had collapsed on the floor, screaming bloody murder with every hit Big Mom made to the castle.

"Bege!" Luffy cried. "You okay?!"

"Damn, that old monster...!" Bege cursed, his right temple bloodied. "The Big Father can take a cannon blast without a scratch, but it can't do anything against this kind of onslaught!"

"All right!" Luffy shouted as he began to run. "Let me take care of her!"

 _"NO!"_ Blizzard yelled as he jumped onto Luffy and sat on his back, pinning him to the ground. _"You idiot?! Don't you ever learn?!"_

"Hey! Get off of me!" Luffy barked.

"Luffy, stop running into every right!" Nami shouted. "We got what we came for! We got Sanji back AND we got the Poneglyph rubbings we needed! We even helped Sanji rescue his family like he asked! We've done our job here!"

"Please, Big Brother!" said Aika. "Let's just get out of here! No more fighting, please!"

"But...but...!" Luffy started.

"No buts!" Nami argued. "Instead of thinking up a way to fight, we need to think of a way to escape from here, understand?! If we were here to fight her, we would have brought Zoro and the others, wouldn't we?!"

"Miss Nami is right, Luffy!" Brook exclaimed. "We made it this far only because we came in such a small group. Let's escape from here and meet up with the rest of the crew in Wano!"

 _"For once, use what brains you've got!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Don't you understand by now, Luffy?! Just rushing in and not choosing your fights carefully is what caused us all to separate, two years ago!"_

"But...but I-" Luffy started, only to be interrupted by Bege screaming in pain and coughing up blood.

"Oh, no!" Chiffon cried. "Bege!"

"WAAAAAAAAH~!" Pez wailed.

"Oh, no! Bege!" Luffy shouted. "Rrrrgh...Blizzard, get your big butt off me! If we can't fight, what can we do?! He's taking shots for our sake!"

"Rrrgh...ugh...!" Bege groaned as he tried to sit up. "Dammit to hell...all my plans are in utter ruin...and yours just so happened to be a rousing success?! I don't like it, one bit...!"

"Now hold on a minute, Bege!" Brook cried. "I hope you don't plan on dragging us down with you!"

"I held up my end of the deal!" Caesar shouted. "Give me back my heart, at least!"

"...Drag you down, huh?" Bege huffed. "That's not such a bad idea, really...like I said from the start, I don't care what happens to you people. However, when it comes to my men, as well as my wife and son, that's a different story, and I'm not gonna sit here and let them get killed with me!"

"Oh, Bege...!" Chiffon sobbed.

"Godfather~!" the Firetank Pirates sobbed.

"Haa...haa...!" Bege panted. "Listen...there's only one way to ensure that everyone survives!"

"What's that?" asked Nami.

"This chamber...inside of my body...!" Bege coughed. "And whether or not I get around or go tumbling...it doesn't affect this space! It's the same thing for if I revert the Big Father back to being human! So here's what I'm gonna do...I'll return to being human with all of you still inside me, and then Caesar will pick me up and fly me to safety!"

"WHAT?!" Caesar questioned. "Are you kidding?! Why the hell am I risking my life for this?! This is a suicide mission! They'll shoot us both down as soon as we leave! THE SUCCESS RATE OF THIS IS 0%! Many of them even have Armaments Haki! HOW CAN I DEFEND MYSELF AGAINST THAT?!"

"Oh, shut up, already!" Nami barked. "Piece of trash..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Caesar yelled.

"...Sanji," Judge suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention, particularly Sanji's. "Answer me this one question. Why did you save us? The very fools who fell right into the enemy's trap?"

Reiju blinked at her father before she glanced over at Sanji, who sighed.

"...Why?" he asked. "...Because...my Father would be disappointed in me...if I were still fixated on the childhood hatred from my past."

As he said this...he could hear himself, back when he was still a child, banging against the bars of his cell, his cries and pleas for his father help him echoing inside his iron helmet.

"He would be astonished that I had turned into such a small, petty man," Sanji began, "that I would laugh off the death of my blood relatives...and I'll be damned if I lead a life where I can't stand tall and look him proudly in the eye!"

"Sanji...!" Aika whispered in awe while Luffy stood quietly, staring at his cook.

 _"...What a guy,"_ Blizzard smirked.

"You said it," Nami agreed.

"I ran away from Germa, 13 years ago," Sanji began, "and Vinsmoke Sanji died at sea...like _you_ wanted, remember?"

As he said this, he remembered the day when he had escaped from his dungeon and ran away from Germa Kingdom...as well as Judge disowning him.

"So admit it!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed Judge by the collar of his Raid Suit and pulled him down to his level. "Vinsmoke Judge...you are NOT MY FATHER! I don't ever wanna see your face around me, again, GOT IT?!"

The Straw Hats, Carrot, Pedro, and Jimbei all stood quietly, not daring to intervene...for they knew why Sanji was doing this: he wanted to erase "Vinsmoke" from his name, forever.

"...I...understand," Judge spoke as he stood up and turned away. "You have my word...that I will never approach you or the East Blue, again."

Reiju stared at her father before glanced over at Sanji, who looked back at her. Soon, she smiled at him and nodded her head in approval, causing him to smile and nod back.

"Hey, come on!" Caesar shouted. "I did my part of the plan! This wasn't in the deal!"

"SHADDUP!" Bege yelled before he took another hit from Big Mom. "UGH! Stop complaining, Caesar! If you don't do this, you're gonna die, anyway, along with us! You get it?!"

"Open the gate!" Judge demanded. "Capone 'Gang' Bege...until Caesar Clown takes you to safety through the air, then allow Germa 66 to guard you!"

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU THE BOSS?!" Caesar questioned. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU DECIDE WHAT I DO?! I SEE YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL, VINSMOKE JUDGE!"

"...Wait, they know each other?" Nami asked.

"Apparently so," Brook replied.

"...I see," said Bege. "That's right. Germa can fly, as well. So I guess I'm leaving you here, then?"

"As you will," Judge replied as he, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Rokuji began to head out.

"If you're gonna buy time, then let me help!" Luffy shouted.

"NO!" both Nami and Blizzard yelled as they both ended up sitting on top of him, this time.

"HEY! GET OFF!" Luffy yelled. "DAMMIT, LEMME GO!"

"Stop it, Luffy!" Sanji barked. "...Let them go..."

"...I do not need help from a failure such as you, Sanji," Judge said.

"Hey! Don't call Sanji a failure!" Aika shouted.

"It's all right, Aika!" Sanji said.

"But...but Sanji-" Aika started.

"This is their way of making amends," said Sanji, causing Aika to gasp silently.

"Hold it!" Caesar cried. "I never said that I'd help you idiots!"

"Just shut up and do it!" yelled Bege as he squeezed Caesar's heart.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Caesar screamed. "Damn you, Bege! I'll get you for this!"

Soon, the Big Father shrank, revealing Bege back in his normal form, as well as Caesar and the Vinsmokes, who all charged out at once!

"He's undone his castle!" shouted Poire as she, her siblings, and several Big Mom Pirate members held out their guns. "Shoot them!"

"I knew it!" Caesar cried. "They've got us right in their crosshairs!"

Soon, the Charlotte Siblings and Big Mom opened fire on the group as Caesar let out a shrill scream...and yet, to his surprise, he was not dead. As he looked up, he soon saw why, for it was the Vinsmokes shielding him with their capes.

"Begone," said Ichiji. "Hurry. You'll only be in our way here."

"R-right!" Caesar yelped as he picked up Bege and began to fly away.

"So you have finally shown yourselves, you little flies!" yelled Big Mom as she grabbed Prometheus. "Heavenly...FIRE!" She then threw him down, causing him to explode into a giant fireball!

"AAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Caesar screamed as he flew away. As for Reiju, she was caught up in the flames, making it easier for Big Mom to swat her away like a fly.

"Reiju!" Niji cried.

 _"Lady Reiju, no!"_ shouted Rokuji.

"Forget her, Niji! Rokuji!" Ichiji called. "It's her fault for being weak! Just finish the mission!"

"Ugh!" Reiju grunted as she held her arm, a bit singed, but otherwise all right. "Some brother you are!"

Just as Tablet was about to attack her from behind, however, Rokuji suddenly tackled into his stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

 _"Are you all right, milady?"_ asked Rokuji.

"At least you care enough, Rokuji," Reiju smiled, only to gasp upon seeing Big Mom towering over her.

"Get out of the way!" Big Mom shouted to her children. "I'll start with you and the dog, Germa girl!"

 _"Get back, Lady Reiju!"_ Rokuji shouted as he jumped in between them.

"No, Rokuji!" Reiju cried. "Save yourself! If she swat me away so easily, then who knows what she'll do to you!"

 _"Nonsense!"_ Rokuji barked as he bared his teeth at Big Mom. _"I will never abandon you, milady!"_

"...Rokuji..." Reiju whispered.

"Playtime is over!" Big Mom yelled as she prepared to stomp on both Reiju and Rokuji...until...

"GUM-GUUUUUM..."

"DIABLE JAMBE..."

 _"FANG OF..."_

Suddenly, three blurs came lunging out of Bege's body, just as Big Mom was about to finish Reiju and Rokuji off...and it was soon revealed to be Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard, all of them striking with a giant, blackened fist, blazing legs, and flaming fangs, respectively!

"ELEPHANT GUN!"

"CROSSE STRIKE!"

 _"THE HELLHOUND!"_

"What in the world?!" Reiju questioned.

"I thought you said we shouldn't fight, Sanji!" Luffy shouted.

"I meant that YOU shouldn't be fighting!" Sanji barked. "I got this under control!"

"Then why is Blizzard out here?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"Don't go getting any ideas!"_ Blizzard snapped. _"I came out here to stop you guys from doing anything stupid!"_

"WHAT ARE THOSE IDIOTS DOING?!" Nami, Chopper, and Brook cried out with tears for horror in their eyes (or eye sockets in Brook's case). As for Aika, she only heaved a quiet sigh of relief.

"Good...she's okay..." she whispered.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Bege: Hurry up and get me over the wall, Caesar!

Caesar: I'm TRYING! Dammit, you try flying when people are firing at you!

Du Feld: Oh! The Tamate Box...it's still there! Maybe I can reach it...!

Stussy: Not so fast, Du Feld...

Du Feld: Huh?!

Big Mom: "I'll come and kick your ass"...isn't that what you said, Straw Hat?!

Luffy: Damn you!

Blizzard: _Don't listen to her, Luffy!_

Luffy: Listen up, Big Mom! *goes Gear Fourth* The one who becomes the King of the Pirates...IS ME! *clashes fists with her* After Kaido, you're next!

Big Mom: Mamamamamama! What makes you think you can defeat that beast?!

Aika: ...Beast...?!

Next time: **You Can Do It, Caesar!**

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but I decided I wanted a change of scenery. I should feel free to do what I like, not because I feel pressured to do so. Isn't that what sites are like this are for?


	49. You Can Do It, Caesar!

**Ch. 49- You Can Do It, Caesar!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Hurry and get me over the wall, Caesar!" Bege shouted as Caesar carried him off while Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji continued to defend from opposing forces...including Big Mom, who towered over Luffy, Sanji, Blizzard, Reiju, Judge, and Rokuji.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Caesar questioned as he flew by. "If I can just make it over the wall, we can escape from this sugarcoated hell!"

"Reiju! Run!" Sanji shouted as he pointed in the opposite direction. "Get going!"

"But I can't leave you to fight her!" Reiju replied.

"Who said we were fighting her?!" asked Sanji. "We were just trying to keep her from attacking you!"

"Wait, we're not fighting her?" Luffy asked.

 _"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!"_ Blizzard barked.

As Caesar kept trying to make his escape, Perospero smirked as he licked his candy cane.

"Candy WALL!" he exclaimed as he waved his cane, causing a giant wall of candy to appear in front of Caesar, who shrieked.

"NO! I'M DOOMED!" the mad scientist screamed.

"Not yet, you're not!" shouted Ichiji. "Niji! Yonji!"

The two other Vinsmoke sons nodded before they reeled their fists back.

"Black...BUG!" they all shouted in unison as they smashed through the candy wall, allowing Caesar safe passage!

XXX

"Yes!" cheered Vito. "They broke that candy wall like it was nothing but paper! You gotta love Germa!"

"Keep going, Caesar...you scumbag!" shouted Nami, Chopper, and Brook.

As for Aika, she kept glancing outside, worriedly waiting for Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard to come back.

XXX

"Oh, dear," said Perospero with that usual smirk. "This could be a problem."

"I refuse to die here, dammit!" cursed Caesar as he kept flying while Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji kept the Charlotte Siblings and Big Mom Pirates at bay. "Once I'm over that wall, I'm home free! FREE, I TELL YOU!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Du Feld was looking down at the ledge where the Tamate Box had fallen.

"There it is...!" he whispered. "The Treasure of the Deep...the Tamate Box, just outta reach! I can't believe it landed right there...maybe I should just jump down and get it?"

"And just what are you planning to do with the Tamate Box, Du Feld?"

Du Feld gasped before he turned around to see Stussy.

"S-Stussy?!" he questioned as he stumbled backward in shock. "You mean you saw that- WHOA!" In his surprise, he accidentally fell off the meringue cliff from the chateau, landing right where the Tamate Box fell. "OOF! Ugh...well...at least now, I can grab it!" He then reached down to open it. "Let's see how much this baby is worth-"

"Flying Shigan..."

With a flick of her finger, Stussy shot Du Feld right in the back through his heart, causing him to collapse against the Tamate Box.

"I'm afraid that the World Government will be taking that Tamate Box," said Stussy. "Don't worry, though. You'll still be taking the fall for it."

 **QUEEN OF THE PLEASURE DISTRICT**

 **A.K.A**

 **CP-AIGIS 0 INTELLIGENCE AGENT**

 **STUSSY**

"You'll make sure the world hears about it that way," Stussy began as she glanced back at a nearby pillar, "won't you, Morgans?"

"GAH!" Morgans gasped. "She knew I was here...?!"

"Come out of there," Stussy began, "unless you want to end up like Du Feld."

Left with no choice, the large bird approached Stussy.

"Fine," he huffed. "In exchange, though, I want the scoop on the contents!"

"As long as you keep your feathers off of it," said Stussy. "You really _do_ know how to play the game, don't you? As any good spin doctor would."

"That's defamation!" Morgans accused. "I'm a _newsman_ , thank you very much!"

However, just as they were about to go and get the treasure chest, the Tamate Box slipped from underneath Du Feld's body and fell towards the ground!

"OH!" Stussy cried in horror while Morgans screamed.

XXX

"I remember what you did, Straw Hat!" Big Mom yelled. "What you dared to say to me at Fishman Island! You said you'd come and kick my ass, right?! And then what you dared to say to me, here, on my own land! That at the end of the day, you're the ones who are going to win! And what's this?! Now, you're running away like a bunch of little rats! Talk about cowardice! MAMAMAMAMAMA!"

"Cowardice?!" Luffy questioned as Sanji dragged him away.

"Don't listen to her, Luffy!" yelled Sanji.

 _"Remember, we have to focus on escaping!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"She's just goading you!"_

True to form, their pleas fell on deaf ears, for Luffy broke free from Sanji's grasp and ran at Big Mom!

"JUST ONE PUNCH!" he yelled.

"LUFFY, NO!" Sanji shouted. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

 _"Dammit, for once, I wish he'd use common sense!"_ Blizzard cursed.

"I wasn't wrong about any of it, Big Mom!" Luffy shouted as he jumped into the air. "The one who ends up as King of the Pirates..."

"Huh?" Big Mom muttered as Luffy appeared in front of her...in Gear Fourth form!

"IS GONNA BE ME~!" he roared as he reeled his fist back.

"Mamamamama!" laughed Big Mom before she imbued her hands with Haki and met Luffy's fist with her own, causing a powerful shockwave that sent nearly everyone flying!

"Once I take care of Kaido," Luffy started, "you're next, Big Mom!"

On that, he grunted as he felt his muscles shrink.

"Not good...!" he muttered before he fell down, shrinking back into his normal form, but luckily, Blizzard was there to catch him.

 _"Can't you learn to choose your battles?!"_ Blizzard asked as he ran alongside Sanji, Reiju, and Rokuji.

 _"He's certainly a reckless one, isn't he?!"_ asked Rokuji.

"Mamamamamama!" Big Mom cackled. "Kaido, you say...like _that_ will ever happen. What makes you so sure you can defeat that beast?!"

XXX

"...Beast...?" Aika squeaked as she listened from inside Bege's body.

XXX

"And more importantly," Big Mom started, "what makes you think you fools can escape my territory alive?! QUIT DREAMING!"

Just then, something blitzed passed the escaping group, causing them to turn and see that it was, to their surprise, Judge, who struck Big Mom in the mouth with his spear!

"But our dream has already ended!" he shouted. "In the wake of a dream of just 66 days, our ancestors were left as wandering ghosts, unable to set foot on their homeland! And now, I have disgraced their memory! To think that I entrusted you with the soul of 3 centuries long...I DESPISE MYSELF!"

"...Judge..." Big Mom grinned as the pieces of Judge's spearhead crumbled from her teeth. "I do mean it when I say 'rest in peace'. I will use the power of Germa's science..." She grabbed him by his coat with one hand, then grabbed Zeus with the other. "...to bring peace to the world!"

"Haa!" Judge gasped.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Big Mom yelled before she struck Judge with an electrified punch, slamming him into the ground,

"FATHER, NO!" cried Reiju...as she saw Judge's helmet, flying through the air, completely split in two.

 _"MASTER JUDGE!"_ yelled Rokuji.

"FATHER!" Yonji yelled as he and Niji ran to Judge's aid.

"Wait! Come back!" Caesar cried. "You're my bodyguards, remember?! How can you abandon us now-" He then gasped as he saw Katakuri...who glowered down at him while holding a large spear with three sharp spearheads.

"K...Katakuri...!" Bege stammered.

"...Too bad," said Katakuri. "And you were so close, too."

"...Mommy...!" Caesar squeaked.

"Sparking...FIGURE!"

 **BAM!** Ichiji suddenly flew up and punched Katakuri in the stomach with a fiery fist, momentarily splitting him in two.

"GET MOVING, CAESAR!" Ichiji yelled while the mad scientist screamed in terror as he flew away.

XXX

"Yes!" cheered Vito. "We're gonna make it!"

"You can do it, Caesar, you piece of trash!" yelled Nami and Chopper.

"Wait!" Aika cried. "What about Big Brother, Sanji, and Blizzard?! We're not really gonna leave them, are we?!"

"They'll find a way to get to us!" Nami answered.

 _'I hope...!'_

XXX

"This is it!" Caesar exclaimed. "I'm almost there! I'm gonna- UGH!" Suddenly, he bumped into...himself. "What the-?! Hey, who are you?! Are you...me?! No, wait! You can't be me!"

"That's because it's ME, Caesar Clown!" "Caesar" answered...revealing her face to be Brulee.

"AGH!" Caesar screamed. "BRULEE!"

"That's right," Brulee grinned, "and I've got quite a score to settle with the lot of you! WIWIWIWIWIWI!"

"This isn't good," Bege said. "Caesar! Look!"

Caesar glanced back, only to gasp in horror upon seeing Katakuri, holding a bloodied Ichiji by his throat...a defeated Judge, lying in a crumpled heap...Luffy, Sanji, Blizzard, Reiju, and Rokuji lying on the ground, pinned down by Daifuku, Galette, and Smoothie...and Niji and Yonji caught in Big Mom's grasp!

"They've...they've been captured!" cried Caesar.

"...I guess this is it," said Bege. "We lost."

XXX

"...No...!" Aika whispered in horror while Nami held her.

"What are we gonna do?!" asked Carrot.

"We have no choice," Pedro said as he drew his sword. "We have to go out and fight!"

"Yes, and I'll join you!" Jimbei replied. "If we don't do something, we'll all be killed!"

XXX

"Now then," said Big Mom, "let us begin...the execution!"

However, unknown to her, the Tamate Box had fallen off the Whole Cake Chateau and onto the ground...resulting in a humongous explosion that caused the castle to break from its foundation!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Count Niwatori: Whole Cake Chateau is falling!

Stussy: Why did the Tamate Box explode?!

Big Mom: What's going on here?!

Nami: Everybody, hang on!

Bege: *laughs* The Big Mom Pirates are finished!

Streusen: GOURMETAMORPHOSIS! *cuts the chateau up into pieces*

Bege: This is where we part ways, Straw Hat!

Luffy: Yeah. We'll be escaping from here. See ya around, Bege!

Big Mom: ...Wedding...cake...!

Smoothie: M...Mama?!

Next time: **Thick and Fluffy**

* * *

Yeah, I might have rushed through this one, really. I meant to get it done, yesterday, but my Grandma was sick with a cold and I had to go out and get some things for her.

At least I updated this one.

Review, please!


	50. Thick and Fluffy

**Ch. 50- Thick and Fluffy**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

To recap, the Tamate Box had been stolen before by Hody Jones and his new Fishman Pirate Crew. As a precautionary measure to keep it from getting stolen, again, the Minister of the Right had placed an explosive inside, but what neither he nor King Neptune didn't count on was Caribou stealing all the treasure, including the Tamate Box, from the royal treasure vault or Luffy giving away the treasure to Big Mom to compensate for him eating all her sweets. They had hoped that the explosive would turn out to be a dud, but evidently, that was far from the case, for not only was the explosive still live, but it had caused a large enough explosion for Whole Cake Chateau to topple over!

"What's going on?!" asked one of the Big Mom Pirates as the floor began to slant.

"There's a massive fault line running from the second-floor ceiling of the Eastern Baum to the Red Bean Baum Meeting Room!" answered a Pawn Peacekeeper.

 **"It's not just a fault!"** answered another one of Big Mom's crew from a Transponder Snail. **"It's a complete split!"**

XXX

"This is the Bean Baum Third Floor, checking in!" shouted another one of Big Mom's crew while Dolce and Dragee still floated around on their balloons. "What's going on?! The whole room is tilting! Is there an earthquake?!"

 **"It's no earthquake! I just heard an enormous explosion! Are we under attack?!"**

XXX

As the chateau began to fall, Count Niwatori was sliding along the slanted floor!

"What if...we're collapsing?" he asked. "Whole Chake Chateau is coming down!"

XXX

In Sweet City, the citizen all gaped in terror as they saw Whole Cake Chateau plummeting towards them!

"Oh, no! Look at that!"

"Whole Cake Chateau is falling! But why?!"

"Is it an enemy attack?!"

"Impossible! They never invade this far into Mama's territory!"

Soon, the citizens were running for their lives as the castle collapsed.

"What in the hell was that explosion?!"

"Who knows?! Let's just get outta here!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"I ain't young, but I still don't wanna!"

"Do you think it has something to do with the wedding on the rooftop?!"

XXX

"Is...is this what I think it is?!" asked Stussy as she held onto Morgans to keep her balance.

"It must be!" Morgans answered. "What else would explode like that?! But of all places to put a bomb, why inside the Tamate Box?!"

Meanwhile, Ichiji gasped and coughed as Big Mom finally put him and Yonji down.

"What in the world was that?!" asked Reiju as she held onto Rokuji.

"Who cares?!" Sanji questioned as he helped Luffy climb onto Blizzard's back. "It bought us enough time! They were about to kill us!"

 _"Let's hurry and get to Bege!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"We'll be safe inside his body!"_

"Come on, Father! Get up!" Yonji shouted as he and Niji helped a bloodied Judge to his feet. "I think something just saved us!"

"Ugh..." Judge groaned.

"I think it might be a bit too early to decide that," Niji replied.

"What the hell is going on?!" Big Mom questioned.

"Mama, it's an emergency!" cried Mont d'Or. "A sudden explosion is causing Whole Cake Chateau to relax!"

XXX

Inside Bege's body, the Straw Hats and the Firetanks were stirred up by all the commotion.

"Big Sis, what's going on?!" Aika asked as she looked outside a window. "Everything's tilting!"

"I don't know, Aika!" Nami replied. "We can't feel anything from inside Bege's body, but something's clearly wrong out there! Jimbei, what's going on?!"

"There's a massive panic going on, outside!" answered Jimbei as he looked out the window, as well. "Could it be that Whole Cake Chateau itself is trembling?"

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"HEY! LET US IN!"

Nami gasped before she turned and opened up the door to Bege's body, allowing Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard inside.

"Thanks, Nami," said Sanji between pants. "That was close!"

"Thank goodness you're all okay!" Brook exclaimed as he, Chopper, and Carrot ran over.

"Yeah!" Carrot added.

"What happened out there?!" Chopper asked.

 _"There was some kind of explosion or something!"_ Blizzard replied while Luffy clung to his back. _"Whatever it was, it happened in the nick of time!"_

"Ugh..." Luffy groaned. "I ache all over."

"Well, of course, you do!" Nami barked. "What were you thinking, running out there?!" She then glared at Sanji and Blizzard. "And you two are no better!"

"We were trying to stop him!" Sanji argued.

 _"Yeah! Don't lump us in with him!"_ Blizzard added.

"Wait, Sanji!" Aika exclaimed. "Where's Miss Reiju and Roku?!"

Sanji gasped silently...but then he sighed as he looked away.

XXX

Outside, the Charlotte Siblings, the Big Mom Pirates, and all the guests were trying to keep themselves from falling off the roof, only for them to tumble about like a bunch of rag dolls!

"Look at it, Caesar!" Bege shouted. "It's perfect!"

"Who in the why did what now?!" Caesar stammered in shock.

"No!" screamed Brulee. "Brothers! Sisters!" She then gasped upon seeing Big Mom fall off! "MAMA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Big Mom screamed as she tumbled off the roof, plummeting towards the ground!

"Heheheheh...hahahahahaha!" laughed Bege. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At this point, we don't even need to assassinate her! THE BIG MOM PIRATES ARE FINISHED!"

XXX

Down below in Sweet City, the citizens all screamed in terror as the collapsing Whole Cake Chateau fell closer towards them!

"It's no use!" cried a man who was holding his infant son. "The castle's bigger than the town! We'll never get away in time!"

"We're all gonna die!" screamed a Grizzly Bear Mink.

"What are we gonna do?!" cried a peanut man with a top hat and a monocle.

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Galette shrieked as she nearly fell to her doom, but luckily, she was caught by a giant hand, made of mochi. "B-Brother Katakuri!"

"You're safe now, Galette," said Katakuri. "Be calm."

"This is BIG news!" Morgans exclaimed as he kept shooting photos with his Transponder Snail camera, even while he was falling. "The BIGGEST news, EVER!"

"Aren't you more afraid for your life?" asked Stussy as she fell with him. "If you don't do something, you won't live to deliver this 'big news' of yours."

"Oh, you're right!" Morgans cried. "I can't fly!" With that, he screamed as he kept falling to the ground!

"But you are right," Stussy said while using her Geppou to keep herself aloft. "If this is the end of the Big Mom Pirates, it really is big news."

"Fly, Caesar!" Bege ordered. "As far as you can go!"

"Yes!" Caesar cried as he kept flying. "Free, at last!"

Down below, Ichiji panted as he watched from the roof.

"...They're gone," he muttered.

Just when it seemed that the Whole Cake Chateau was about to complete crush Sweet City down below...Streusen suddenly jumped out with his sword in his hand.

"The only thing is pain and strife," he sang. "There is no thick and fluffy life! GOURMETAMORPHOSIS!"

 **SHUNK!** He stabbed his cutlass into the roof...which suddenly turned soft and squishy. As it hit the rooftops of the buildings, it crumbled, not like concrete or stone, but like actual cake! There was even cream frosting dripping from the top! It splattered everywhere, smothering the confused citizens of the city, as well as cushioning the Big Mom Pirates' fall!

"Whole Cake Chateau...it turned into an actual cake!" exclaimed Dacquoise.

"W-we're alive!" Oven exclaimed. "It must have been Streusen's power! I thought we were goners for sure..."

"My...my castle..." Big Mom groaned as she lied on top of Zeus, munching on the pieces of the cake.

"Mama, are you okay?" asked Zeus.

"Blech!" Big Mom gagged. "The sweets that Streusen makes might fill you up, but they taste terrible..."

At that moment, the citizens of the city all came out from hiding.

"Ministers!" called one of them. "What's going on here?! What happened to the castle?! We thought we'd all be crushed, for certain-"

"Shut your mouths!" Mont d'Or barked, causing them to gasp. "It's not over yet! The Straw Hats got away, but they can't have gotten far! Contact every Tarte Base in Totto Land! Don't let any of the Straw Hats or the Firetank Pirates get away!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Northwest of Whole Cake Island...

"This spot should work...now out! All of you!"

Soon, the Straw Hats, Jimbei, Pedro, and Carrot had all exited from Bege's body while Caesar panted heavily.

"This is where we part ways," said Bege.

"Aika, honey, are you okay?" Nami asked.

"Uh-huh," Aika nodded.

"Bege, thank you so much," said Nami. "We thought we were done for!"

"Feh!" Bege scoffed. "I don't need your damn thanks! Makes me wanna puke! Feels like I did something...nice...ugh!"

"Hey! Don't I get a thank you, too?!" asked Caesar. "I'm the one who carried you all out!"

"Oh, shut up!" Nami snapped. "We still hate you for what you did to those kids and Aika and Kumi on Punk Hazard!"

"What?!" Caesar questioned. "You're still angry at me about that?!"

"We have every right to still be angry at you, you jackass!" Luffy barked.

"Yeah!" Aika added before she blew a raspberry at Caesar.

"Anyway," Nami began, "we're done with you, now...so just go off and die somewhere for all we care."

"WHAT?!" Caesar questioned.

"Here," said Bege as he tossed Caesar his heart. "Here's your heart back. Now you're free to go."

"MY HEART~!" Caesar exclaimed happily as he caught it in his hands.

"You should've just crushed it," said Nami.

"Finally!" Caesar said as he held his heart in his hands as he began to fly away. "My beautiful heart has been returned!"

"I still have no idea what happened back there, though," said Luffy.

"Who cares?!" Caesar questioned. "The point is I'm free from you idiots! So long, you bunch of losers!"

"Vito!" Bege called to Vito, who was looking over a piece of cake rubble. "What's the status?"

"So long, suckers!" Caesar called from the distance.

"It looks like everyone's okay- _rero!_ " Vito answered, looking through some binoculars. "The castle turned into an actual cake or something!"

"Ooh..." Luffy moaned as he put his hand on his churning stomach. "Don't mention cake, _please!_ I'm still sick from eating that wedding cake!"

"That must be a result of Streusen's power," said Bege. "He's always been a mystery to me. He should be pretty tough in a fight. That means they haven't been wiped out, but the chateau is toast! I feel a bit better about that, at least."

"BUH-BYE!" Caesar shouted. "HEY! ARE YOU ALL LISTENING?!"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Nami questioned. "GET OUTTA HERE AND DIE, ALREADY, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! SHEESH!"

"...Okay..." Caesar squeaked as he shrunk away.

"There, he's gone," said Nami. "Now where were we?"

"I guess the only thing left to do, now, is run away, right?" Luffy asked.

"That's always been the plan," said Bege. "We just hit the roughest patch, right at the start. If I were you, though, I'd be quick about it. They should be coming after us, any minute now. Even by ship, it'll take a full day to leave Big Mom's turf."

"Good point," Brook agreed.

 _"Well, we got what we came for,"_ said Blizzard, _"so let's book it!"_

"Right," Luffy nodded. "See ya around, Bege!"

"Best of luck," Bege said...as he hammered something into the ground: a wooden that said "Straw Hats, that way", with an arrow pointing to where they were going.

"Wait a minute!" Sanji exclaimed in disbelief. "Damn you, Bege!"

"Castle Tank!" Bege shouted as he rolled away on his treads.

"Get back here!" Sanji yelled. "Who do you think you are, double-crossing us like that?! You bastard!"

"Every pirate for himself!" Bege yelled back. "That's how it is in this world!"

"Wait, Godfather!" cried Vito from inside Bege's body. "Let us at least say goodbye- _rero!_ "

"I got to be such good friends with Nami!" Chiffon added.

"Sorry, hon, but we're not here to make friends!" answered Bege. "It's escape time!"

As Bege and his crew made their getaway, Brook mounted up on Chopper's back.

"We'll be taking the _Shark Submerge_ back to the _Sunny!_ " Brook said.

"Got it," Luffy nodded. "You guys be careful on the way there! We're gonna be heading to the coastline!"

"Wait!" Aika exclaimed. "I left the _Mini Merry_ back at that Germa place!"

"You what?!" Nami asked.

"Do you think we have time to go back and get her?" asked Aika.

"Don't worry," said Sanji. "I'm sure someone will bring her back for us."

 _"For now, don't worry about Mini Merry,"_ said Blizzard. _"We gotta get outta here before Big Mom's goons catch up!"_

He then glanced back toward the direction they came from.

 _"That bad feeling I have is still lingering..."_

XXX

"Assemble two major squads, Daifuku," Katakuri ordered.

"Right!" Daifuku replied. "We'll split into two and make pursuit! One group will go after Straw Hat and the other will go after Bege!"

The Big Mom Pirates roared at this, raising their weapons.

"Don't worry, Mama," said Smoothie as she glanced back at Big Mom. "We'll make sure none of them get away."

"...Ugh..." Big Mom groaned as she tottered back and forth.

"M...Mama?" Smoothie asked, suddenly growing nervous. "What's wrong?"

"My...cake..." Big Mom groaned as her stomach began to gurgle. "My...wedding cake...made with the finest ingredients...the perfect wedding cake...and I didn't get a single bite!"

"Huh...?!" Smoothie gasped as sweat formed on her brow.

"My...wedding...CAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom roared as drool fell from her lips.

"Mama?!" Smoothie questioned as she stepped back.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Count Niwatori: Curse you, Bege! To think I trusted you!

Pekoms: How dare they run out on us- **grraaaawwr!**

Smoothie: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MAMA'S ON ONE OF HER RAMPAGES AGAIN!

Katakuri: What?!

Big Mom: WHERE'S MY WEDDING CAAAAAAKE?!

Perospero: Mama! I know where your wedding cake is! The Straw Hats took it!

Smoothie: Perospero, you fool! Even if she does annihilate the Straw Hats, she's not going to find a cake! Then what happens to us?!

Pudding: I'll bake a new cake for Mama! Me and Chiffon!

Nami: WHOO-HOO! We're outta here!

Aika: Uh...guys?

Big Mom: STRAW HAAAAAAATS! GIVE ME MY CAKE!

Luffy: HOLY CRAP! BIG MOM'S COMING!

Next time: **Recipe for Disaster**

* * *

See? I haven't forgotten about this!

Review, please!


	51. Recipe for Disaster

**Ch. 51- Recipe for Disaster**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats celebrating the last day of the Year of the Dog with Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi.

* * *

Chaos and confusion were words that would best describe the situation, right now. The citizens of Sweet City were practically buried in cake and cream before being dug out by other citizens. While they were busy, the Charlotte Siblings had gathered together, discussing their next course of action, and Count Niwatori had joined up with them, confused by the all the commotion before he was filled in.

"What?!" Niwatori questioned. "Hold on, _s'il vous pla_ _ît!_ Can it be?! All of this was happening at _le_ tea party _vraiment?!_ And the Straw Hat Pirates were there?!"

"It was a complete disaster!" Mont d'Or replied. "The wedding and the cake were ruined! Our plan to wipe out the Vinsmokes failed, and on top of that, Bege betrayed us! He was planning to assassinate Mama!"

"What?!" Niwatori shouted, angrily, so much so that the teacup on his head blew out steam. "Curse you, Bege! To think that I actually put my trust in you!"

"But we still don't know what caused that explosion to happen," said Compote.

"If the Straw Hats were behind it," Oven began, "then it was a suicidal move, at best. They were on the rooftop with us, after all, so it's unlikely they planned that."

"But at least we have solved one _mystère!_ " Niwatori exclaimed. "During _le_ tea party, all of our means of contact with _le fête_ were blocked!"

"Wanna bet that that was Bege's doing?" asked Mont d'Or. "He probably sabotaged our communications!"

"Was there something you needed to report, Count Niwatori?" asked Oven.

"Ah, _oui!_ " exclaimed Niwatori. "Over on the Eastern Coast where they had been staying, _le_ Sun Pirates...they..."

"They up and bailed on us- _ **grrooooowrr!**_ "

Everyone turned to see Pekoms approach, his body no longer in bandages.

"Pekoms?!" Mont d'Or questioned.

"The Sun Pirates all packed their bags and hit the road!" Pekoms shouted. "It's rebellion, I'm tellin' ya!"

"Pekoms...sit down," Katakuri said before he soon conveyed to the Lion Mink what had happened at the tea party.

"What?!" Pekoms questioned. "Jimbei quit and joined up with the Straw Hats?!"

"That would probably be why," answered Katakuri. "He knew that Mama's rage would spread, so he took back his request to leave, but only temporarily."

"Hmmm...that does sound like something Jimbei would do," Pekoms surmised. "He's quite a strategist, that one!"

"Katakuri!" Daifuku called. "We've already sent troops after Straw Hat and Bege, and we've got another group laying siege to Germa."

"Good," Katakuri nodded. "Brulee. Come with me."

"Of course, Brother Katakuri!" Brulee exclaimed. "You're going to snuff out the Straw Hats, right?! After what they did to me, they deserve it!"

"Yes...that's the plan," said Katakuri as he thought back to when Luffy burst out of the wedding cake. "However, I will bring down Straw Hat Luffy, myself. I can sense that he ought to be snuffed out, now...or else he will become a true threat to Mama."

"EVERYBODY, RUN!"

Suddenly, the Charlotte Siblings all glanced back as Smoothie came sprinting towards them...looking absolutely terrified.

"Smoothie?" Mont d'Or asked. "What's wrong with you?!"

"GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM HERE!" Smoothie yelled. "HURRY!"

"Why?" Katakuri asked. "What's the problem?"

"IT'S MAMA!" Smoothie screamed as she ran by...and not long after, the Charlotte Siblings heard an ominous rumbling noise behind them, causing them all to look back and gape in horror...except for Katakuri, of course.

"Oh, no...not now!" cried Mont d'Or in dread...as Big Mom came stomping out of the rubble, holding the limp and lifeless body of Opera.

"WEDDIIIIIIING CAAAAAAAAAKE!" she roared.

"Oh, no!" cried one of the Sweet City denizens. "Mama is having her hunger pangs, again!"

"But she's never had her fits on such a short interval like this!" said a Fox Mink.

"She remembered that Straw Hat destroyed the wedding cake," Daifuku began, "and she didn't get to eat a single bite!"

"That's not all!" shouted Mont d'Or. "Look there! In her hand!"

 **FWUMP!** Opera's dead body was dropped down on the ground.

"Brother Opera!" cried Mont d'Or. "Don't tell me Mama stole his lifespan from him!"

"Opera has always been such a fool!" Smoothie said. "He tried to stand up to her, and if we don't get out of here, we're next!"

"But we can't just leave her this way, or else she'll destroy everything!" Mont d'Or argued.

"You know what we have to do!" Smoothie replied. "The only way to stop her is to give her the exact food she's craving!" She then looked to the citizens. "Where is Head Chef Streusen?! He's the only one who knows how to recreate the cake!"

"He would," answered the doctor, "except for the fact that he's out cold!"

"What?!" Smoothie questioned as she looked and saw Streusen, his body covered in bandages from head-to-toe and a HUGELY bruised eye!

"He didn't have as good a landing as everyone else!" the doctor explained. "He won't recover for days!"

"But if Streusen's unconscious," Daifuku began, "then how in the hell do we stop Mama?!"

"We can't have her rampaging here in the capital," said Perospero before he looked up at Big Mom, who was devouring a building made out of marzipan.

"WEDDING CAAAAAAKE!" she shrieked, again.

"Mama!" Perospero called. "We do have a wedding cake for you!"

"What?!" Daifuku questioned. "Perospero, what are you talking about?!"

"We had a feeling something like this might happen," Perospero began, "so we made a backup cake as a precautionary measure! It's made with the finest ingredients, delicious enough to melt in your mouth! It will be the perfect wedding cake!"

"Huh...?!" Big Mom muttered as she glanced at her eldest son.

"Oh, how we wish you could try it, Mama!" Perospero exclaimed, dramatically. "But alas, those wicked Straw Hats have made off with your long-awaited treat! They are heading to the Southwestern Coast in an attempt to escape as we speak!"

"My...wedding cake?!" Big Mom questioned. "They took it?!"

"That's right, Mama!" Perospero answered. "The Straw Hats stole it, right from under our noses!"

 _'At least she can still listen to reason,'_ he thought. _'If she goes after them, then we'll be killing two birds with one stone!'_

"...Brother Perospero..." Katakuri whispered.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Smoothie. "Luring her away, that is..."

The crowd all watched with bated breath while Big Mom stood there, swallowing the crumbs of the marzipan building, then she turned and glared at Perospero, a mad grin on her face and her mouth dripping with saliva.

"If you're lying," she started, "it'll cost you your life!"

Perospero gasped in horror, tears of fright forming in his eyes as he stared at his mother's deranged countenance.

"ZEUUUUUS!" Big Mom called.

"Y-yes, Mama?!" asked Zeus.

"Let's go!" Big Mom shouted. "We're going after the Straw Hats AND my cake!"

"Right!" Zeus answered as he enlarged himself, allowing Big Mom to jump onto him while Prometheus was at her left side.

"WEDDING CAKE, HERE I COOOOME!" Big Mom shouted as Zeus flew off...heading in the direction that the Straw Hats had escaped to. Once she was out of sight, Perospero let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding before he collapsed on the ground.

"This is bad..." he muttered.

"I'll say it is!" Smoothie agreed. "You may have lured her away, Perospero, but even after she kills Straw Hat Luffy and his crew, she's going to find that they don't have a wedding cake! Then what happens to us?!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Perospero questioned.

"Well, at least you bought us some time," said Smoothie. "We can use this to bake a new wedding cake for Mama, or Whole Cake Island is finished!"

"That's impossible," said Perospero. "Think about it, Smoothie! How many days did it take to make the wedding cake in the first place?! And that was with Streusen! All those legendary ingredients that we plundered from those other countries are gone and the one man who can craft the cake is in a coma! We can't make it!"

Smoothie gasped as she glanced over at the unconscious Streusen.

"And to make matters worse, because of the stunt that Straw Hat pulled, Mama didn't even get to so much as lick the cake!" Perospero continued.

"Then...then what are we supposed to make for her?!" asked Smoothie.

"A cake that Mama's imagination has run wild with," Perospero answered. "One that she's never seen before! Who do you think is capable of making _that_ for Mama?!"

"...This is bad," said Katakuri. "At the very least, Mama will destroy the entire island and anything beyond that is an unknown variable at this point!"

At that moment, the crowd began to murmur worriedly amongst themselves, wondering what they should do or if they could do anything in this situation.

"Want me to help?"

Everyone turned to see Pudding, who was riding on Rabian with Nitro at her side. She had a bandage on her cheek from when Daifuku smacked her, as well.

"Pudding!" Perospero exclaimed.

"The wedding cake that Mama is craving is a chocolate chiffon cake!" Pudding explained. "When it comes to chocolate, you all know that that's my area of expertise! And Sister Chiffon is an expert at making chiffon cakes! The two of us together can make that cake!"

"Is that true, Pudding?!" asked Mont d'Or.

"But Chiffon is Bege's wife, now!" Oven added. "She's on the enemy's side!"

"I have ways to convince her," Pudding said...as she revealed her third eye and her evil smirk while holding up her pistol.

"AAH! Evil Pudding!" Perospero cried.

"Whoa, what's up with Lady Pudding?!" asked one of the men in the crowd. "She looks so...mean, all of a sudden!"

"As a matter of fact," Pudding began, "the ingredients for the cake were stored at Chocolat Town on Cacao Island in our territory! We have a backup store of materials! Brother Perospero, if Mama wipes out the Straw Hats, then guide her to Chocolat Town and I'll be sure to calm her down!"

"Is this true?!" Perospero asked, feeling a sense of relief. "You just saved us, Pudding!"

"Don't get all mushy on me," said Pudding as she momentarily thought back to when Sanji called her third eye beautiful. "Sanji humiliated me, back there! If Mama's gonna get rid of him and his lousy friends...then I suppose she deserves a reward."

XXX

"Faster, Blizzard! They'll be catching up, any minute!"

 _"You think I don't know that?! You try carrying three people on your back!"_

The Straw Hats ran as fast as they could through the open field, trying to get as far from Whole Cake Chateau as they could get. While most of the others ran on foot, Blizzard was carrying Luffy, Nami, and Aika on his back. Needless to say, the wolf-dog was having a bit of a hard time, since he was only used to carrying just two people.

"I don't see anybody, yet!" Aika said as she glanced back.

"You think we'll make it?!" Sanji asked.

"We have to!" Nami answered. "Our best bet is cut through the Seducing Woods and make it out the other side!"

"Oh, come on, that place again?" Luffy bemoaned. "I'm already sick to my stomach! You think seeing all those sweets and candy help?!"

 _"Quit whining!"_ Blizzard shouted as he kept running. _"If it's the fastest way to get back to the ship, I'm not complaining!"_

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Jimbei. "Even when in danger, you have time to make jokes!"

"I hope Chobro and Brook will be okay!" said Carrot.

"Don't worry too much about them!" Pedro answered. "They can handle themselves!"

"Hey! Look up ahead!" Nami called as she pointed at something on the horizon.

"O-ouch!" cried King Baum, surprisingly still alive after being cut in half by Amande. He had been stitched back together by a more feminine-looking Tree Homey.

"Does it still hurt, King Baum?" she asked.

"It does- _ju!_ " King Baum answered. "But you being here makes it much better for me, Lady Tree."

"Hey!" Nami exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes. "King Baum, you're all right!"

"...Oh, no...!" King Baum squeaked upon noticing her.

XXX

"One of these days!" King Baum shouted as he carried the Straw Hats on his stump of a head. "One of these days, you'll pay for this- _ju!_ "

"King Baaaaaum!" cried Lady Tree.

"Ahh...this is much faster," Jimbei sighed in relief.

 _"Haa...haa...!"_ Blizzard panted heavily. _"Man, my achin' paws..."_

"Wait a minute," Luffy said. "Nami, I thought they took Lola's Vivre Card from you!"

"Actually, they only took half of it," said Nami as she held out another piece of Lola's Vivre Card while giving a wink. "I actually cut it in two."

"Wow! Big Sis, you're so smart!" Aika exclaimed.

"Super smart!" Carrot chirped.

"Well, of course," Sanji smirked. "It's Nami, after all."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's my Nami!"

"King Baum is the Boss of the Seducing Woods," Nami smiled, "so he'll be able to take us straight through it without us getting all turned around!"

"Enemy sighted!" someone shouted far behind them. "Straw Hats, dead ahead! Beginning the pursuit!"

 _"Uh-oh!"_ Blizzard said. _"Sounds like we've got company!"_

Far behind the Straw Hats, the Big Mom Pirates had begun chasing after the escaping group, riding on tables, chairs, and even teacups!

"Targets sighted!" exclaimed a King Peacekeeper. "Take them all out!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted his troops.

"Here they come!" Carrot cried.

"Hurry up, King Baum!" Nami urged. "If you don't, you'll get caught, too!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" King Baum shouted.

"If they catch up, we'll have no choice but to fight!" Pedro said as he drew his sword.

"Heh! Bring 'em on, I say!" Luffy said.

"No! No fighting!" Nami shouted. "We're escaping and that's that!"

"Aww, come on!" Luffy whined.

Just then, something flew over the Big Mom Pirates, casting a shadow so huge that it shrouded them all.

"Huh?" asked Mobile. "What's that up...HUH?!"

While Luffy and Nami were busy arguing with each other, Aika happened to look back and gasped in horror.

"...Uh...guys?" she asked with a fearful whimper.

"What's wrong, Aika?" Luffy asked as he looked back, only to gasp in shock.

"WEEEEEEEDDIIIIIING CAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom roared as she flew toward the Straw Hats while riding on Zeus while holding Napoleon in her hand, the bicorn hat forming a blade and hilt.

"HOLY CRAP!" Luffy screamed. "BIG MOM'S COMING!"

"WHAT?!" the others questioned.

"HAND OVER THAT CAKE, STRAW HAAAAAAAAAT!" Big Mom yelled.

 _"Oh, this is SO not good,"_ Blizzard said, dreadfully.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Big Mom: GIVE ME THAT CAKE, STRAW HAT!

Nami: We don't have any cake!

Big Mom: TASTE THE SPEAR OF ELBAPH!

Luffy: Wait...did she say 'Elbaph'?!

Big Mom: IKOKU SOVEREIGNTY! *blows a giant hole in King Baum's right side*

King Baum: AAAAAAAAAGH!

Nami: King Baum!

Aika: *screams*

Nami: Hang on! I'll do something about this!

Zeus: Huh?

Next time: **Be My Servant**

* * *

Yay, new chapter! I'm gonna try and update as often as I can.

Review, please!


	52. Be My Servant

**Ch. 52- Be My Servant**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Big Mom shrieked as she flew on Zeus toward the escaping Straw Hats while holding Napoleon, who had grown a giant blade and hilt. Prometheus wasn't too far off, grinning almost madly.

"SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Aika cried in terror.

"What are we gonna do?!" Carrot asked.

"Look!" exclaimed Mobile from behind Big Mom. "Mama's at the frontlines! But...something's not right..." He then gasped in horror. "No way! It can't be!"

"Her hunger pangs?!" asked Tablet.

"WEDDING CAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom yelled. "TASTE THE SPEAR OF ELBAPH, STRAW HAAAAAAAAT!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Did she say 'Elbaph'?!"

"Watch out!" Jimbei yelled. "She's up to something!"

"King Baum, move!" Nami cried.

"Huh?!" King Baum questioned as he looked back.

"IKOKU SOVEREIGNTY!" Big Mom roared as she swung Napoleon, leaving a gaping hole in King Baum's side while the Straw Hats jumped out of the way! And it wasn't just King Baum that felt the attack, for the whole meadow, the forest, the mountains behind, and even the sea was struck!

 _"Ho...ly...CRAP!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"She almost got US with that attack?! This is the strength of an Emperor?!"_

"Wait, hold up!" Luffy exclaimed. "I've seen the giants use a move like that, before! Where'd she learn it?!"

"Don't know," Nami began, "and quite frankly, I don't care! WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"KING BAAAAAAUUUM!" Big Mom roared, causing King Baum to shriek in terror.

"Forgive me, Mama!" he cried. "I'm being threatened!"

"NEVER!" Big Mom yelled as she prepared to launch another attack.

"Look out! Here comes another one!" Luffy shouted. "We gotta get down and fight-"

 **BONK!** Sanji and Blizzard both hit Luffy in the back of his head.

"KNOCK IT OFF, ALREADY!" they shouted.

"Wait, King Baum!" Nami called. "That tree girl from earlier...who was that?!"

"My...my fiancé- _ju!_ " King Baum answered, recalling Lady Tree.

"I see," Nami realized. "In that case...you have a reason to live, don't you?!"

"Huh...y-you're right!" King Baum exclaimed, suddenly feeling his strength renewed as he began to run faster. "I can't give up and break down, now- _ju!_ "

"That's it, King Baum!" Nami shouted. "Run faster!"

"Hurry!" Aika cried. "Please, Mr. Tree Man!"

"All right!" King Baum shouted.

"HOLD IT!" Big Mom yelled as she prepared to strike. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASILY!"

"It's no good!" Luffy said. "She's gonna hit us, again! We gotta stop her-"

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Nami shouted as she grabbed Luffy by the shoulder, to his annoyance.

"What is it now?!" Luffy questioned.

"I have an idea!" Nami answered. "Just shut up and leave it to me, okay?! And it's not that I don't trust you, but...BLIZZARD! SIT!"

 **THWOMP!** Blizzard planted his white, furry rump right on top of Luffy, who cried out in surprise.

"BLIZZARD!" Luffy yelled as he struggled to get out from under the wolf-dog. "DAMMIT, GET YOUR BIG, FURRY BUTT OFF OF ME!"

 _"Shut it!"_ Blizzard barked. _"This is for your own good, as well as ours!"_

"Here we go," said Nami as she started spinning her Sorcery Clima-Tact, causing Black Balls to come popping out. "Black Balls!"

"Hmm?" Zeus hummed, inquisitively as he noticed the tiny thunderclouds.

"Lightning loves lightning!" Nami said. "Right, Zeus?!"

"You think you'll stop me with those puny thunderclouds?!" Big Mom questioned as she prepared to swing. "IKOKU..."

"Look out! Here it comes!" cried Pedro.

Before the attack could hit, however, Zeus suddenly began to chase after Nami's thunderclouds, causing Big Mom to slip and for her attack to hit the ground, instead!

"Mmm~!" Zeus exclaimed as he ate the thunderclouds. "Yummy!"

 **THOOM!** Big Mom ended up crashing into the ground, causing the whole clearing to quake, tremendously!

"MAMA!" Prometheus and Napoleon cried in shock.

"Mm-mmm~!" Zeus hummed as he kept eating the trail of thunderclouds. "So good!"

"Zeus! What are you doing?!" Prometheus questioned. "Get back here!"

"It's no good!" Napoleon cried. "He's transfixed on them!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Prometheus shouted, incredulously as he watched the escaping Straw Hats. "The Straw Hats and King Baum are getting away, now! They're headed for the Seducing Woods!"

"So long, suckers!" Sanji called.

"Blizzard, can you get your butt off me, now?!" Luffy asked. "Seriously!"

 _"Screw that!"_ said Blizzard. _"I'm not taking any chances with you!"_

"Ugh! This is so dumb!" Luffy groaned.

"Once we reach the Seducing Woods, we're practically home free!" exclaimed Nami.

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "We're home free!"

"Because with King Baum," said Nami, "we'll get through, easily! He runs the Seducing Woods!"

As soon as she said this, the Homies nearby gasped upon seeing King Baum before they all stood at attention, saluting their master.

"It's King Baum!" shouted one of the Tree Homies. "Clear the way!"

"Huh?" Aika muttered as she squinted her eyes, only to gasp in delight. "Look, everybody! There's the _Sunny!_ "

The group looked up ahead and saw that Aika was indeed correct: the _Thousand Sunny_ was just within view!

"All right! We're almost there!" Luffy exclaimed, having finally gotten out from under Blizzard's butt. "It's just a straight shot to the coast!" He then hugged Nami. "I never doubted you for a second, babe!"

"Aww, Luffy!" Nami cooed.

"That's Nami for you!" Sanji added.

"All right, Big Sis!" Aika cheered.

"Garchu~!" Carrot exclaimed as she nuzzled up against the navigator.

"If Big Mom doesn't get back on Zeus," said Jimbei, "then we can still shake them and her forces!"

"So that was Zeus, right?" asked Nami. "That giant thundercloud with the cute little baseball cap?"

"Yes," Jimbei nodded. "He is a Homey that has been infused with Big Mom's soul and-"

"Uh...excuse me?"

The group looked up, only to gasp upon seeing Zeus.

"YIKES!" King Baum cried. "L-Lord Zeus! I can explain!"

"Be careful!" Jimbei warned. "He's very powerful!"

"Hey, you! Orange-haired girl!" Zeus said.

"Uh...yes?" Nami asked.

"Can you please make more of those delicious thunder clouds?!" asked Zeus. "Pretty, pretty please?!"

"Huh?" asked Nami. "Wait...you mean you _ate_ my Black Balls?"

"I've never tasted clouds so rich and smooth, before!" said Zeus. "What an electrified mouthfeel! Do you have any more of them? For me?!"

"Forget that!" Luffy said as he pushed against Zeus' face. "Hey, cloud guy! Give us a ride, will ya?!"

"Sorry, but can't," Zeus answered. "I'm only allowed to let Mama ride me since she gave me her soul."

"Oh," Luffy said. "So you're a pretty boring cloud, huh?"

"Boring," Aika pouted.

"Hang on a second, you guys," said Nami. "Okay, Zeus. I'll make you more thunderclouds."

"Really?!" Zeus asked.

"That is...if you be my servant," Nami smirked.

"...Wait...what?" Zeus asked, nervously.

"...Suddenly, I'm frightened," Pedro spoke up.

"So am I," Jimbei chimed in.

"If you be my servant," Nami began, "you can have ALL the thunderclouds you can eat! Sound good to you?"

"Ohhh...!" Zeus shuddered. "That sounds so tempting!"

"You don't really have much loyalty to Big Mom, do you?" asked Jimbei.

"You know, I noticed that you could completely cover the sky," said Nami. "That's pretty cool!"

"Really? You think so?" asked Zeus. "Nobody's ever said that about me, before!"

"Uh...guys?" Aika asked, nervously as she looked back.

"What's up, Sis- AAAAH!" Luffy yelped as he and the others saw Big Mom approaching!

 _"Holy crap, she's back!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Rrrrrgh...!" Big Mom growled. "SEDUCING WOODS! STOP THEM, RIGHT NOW!"

The Homies all shrieked in fright upon hearing the Emperor's booming voice before they all began to gather in front of the Straw Hats' path!

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned. "They're getting all annoying, again!"

"Scary!" Aika cried.

"Why can't we just smash through them and keep moving forward?!" Sanji asked.

"It doesn't work that way!" Carrot cried.

 _"She's right!"_ Blizzard added. _"In these woods, the Homies distract until you wind up completely lost!"_

"That's right!" Jimbei said. "The Seducing Woods toys with a person's mind!"

"And no matter what, we can't disobey an order from Mama- _ju!_ " King Baum cried...until he thought of Lady Tree. "But...on the other hand..."

 **BAM!** He suddenly kicked some Homies out of his way!

"THIS KING BAUM ISN'T GOING DOWN, JUST YET- _JU!_ "

"Yeah!" Nami cheered. "That's the way, King Baum!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" a Flower Homey cried. "Why, King Baum?! You traitor!"

"So, then, King Baum..."

King Baum glanced back, only to gasp in horror upon seeing Prometheus...only he had turned into an enormous fireball!

"You decided to betray Mama, then?!" he asked.

"L...Lord Prometheus!" cried King Baum.

"Not good!" Luffy shouted as he and Nami got on Blizzard's back. "EVERYBODY, BAIL!"

Soon, everyone jumped off of King's Baum's head, just as Prometheus plummeted towards him! Aika, in her Wolf Form, tried to jump off, but she was a little too small to make the leap, but thankfully, Blizzard managed to catch her in his mouth before he and the others took off running!

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

 **KABOOM!** In a fiery explosion...King Baum was reduced to nothing but cinders.

"NO!" Luffy cried. "MONSTER TREE!"

"KING BAUM!" Nami screamed.

"MR. TREE MAN!" Aika shouted.

From the flames...Big Mom emerged, grinning wildly as drool dripped from her mouth.

"Wedding...CAAAAAAKE!" she droned.

XXX

Concurrently, back in Sweet City...

"What about Bege?"

 **"Oh, we'll be catching up with him, soon!"**

"I can see flames in the Seducing Woods!"

 **"That must be Mama's doing."**

XXX

In the Mirror World, Brulee was leading her brothers, as well as several Peacekeepers through the winding, mirror-filled corridors.

"This is Brulee, coming in!" Brulee said as she spoke into a Mini Transponder Snail. "Mont d'Or, you've got 10,000 soldiers at your beck and call, ready to appear anywhere at any time! WIWIWIWIWIWI!"

 **"Good, good,"** said Mont d'Or. **"I'll get in touch, later. Now then, battleships from Candy Island, Biscuits Island, and Nuts Island! Keep an eye on the Southwest Coast and don't let the Straw Hats set sail, no matter what!"**

 **"Yes, sir!"**

 **"You guys are the first line of security! After that, I wanted the Tarte Ships from Flavor and Liqueur Islands to be on standby and ready to move! Wait until you hear the warning signal from the Territorial Sea Slugs!"**

 **"Roger that!"**

XXX

Mont d'Or chuckled as he put down the Transponder Snail's receiver.

"The Straw Hats won't leave this place alive..."

XXX

Meanwhile, at the _Thousand Sunny_ , which was anchored at the Southwestern Coast.

"...The woods certainly are noisy, aren't they?"

"It makes sense. Mama's chasing after them, after all. The chances of them making it back here are highly unlikely."

"Indeed..."

"Which begs the question...why in the world are we waiting for them here, Master Katakuri?"

Katakuri leaned against the wall, standing outside the Aquarium Bar...while his troops filed in from all the mirrors on the ship: the mirror in Luffy and Nami's love nest, the mirror in the Men's Quarters, the mirror in Zoro and Robin's room, and the mirror in Aika's room.

They were planning to ambush the Straw Hats right on their own ship.

"...Just in case," Katakuri said.

XXX

"FIRE!"

 **KABOOM-BOOM!** Laughing cannonballs were fired at Bege from tanks made entirely out of tarts, but the castle-man was speeding away on his treads, determined to escape!

"Great, they brought out the Tart Tanks!" Bege shouted. "Not that it matters. We're almost home free, boys! They won't catch up to us! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Brother Bege!"

"AAH!" Bege shrieked as he turned to his left and saw Pudding, flying on Rabian. "W-what the-?! Lady Pudding- I mean, Pudding?!" He then aimed a pistol at her. "Now hold it right there! Don't think for a second that I won't put a hole through your head, missy!"

"Where's Sister Chiffon?!" Pudding asked. "I need to talk to her, now!"

"Huh?" Bege muttered. "Uh...all right, fine! But make it quick!"

He then opened up a window on his chest, allowing Pudding to peek inside and see Chiffon, who was holding Pez.

"Pudding?" Chiffon asked. "What are you doing here?"

It didn't take Pudding to explain the situation to her older sister.

"What?!" Chiffon questioned. "Mama's on one of her rampages, again?!"

"Yes! And I need your help to make the cake!" Pudding answered. "Please, Chiffon!"

"...I'm sorry, Pudding," Chiffon began, "but just like Lola, I'm leaving this place behind! I'm no longer concerned about what happens to Mama or this country!"

"There's your answer!" Bege shouted. "Now get lost before I pump you full of led!"

"I don't care about this stupid country, either, you fool!" Pudding barked, causing both Bege and Chiffon to gasp. "And I don't care about Mama, either!"

"Then...then why?" Chiffon asked.

"Because we have to stop Mama!" Pudding cried. "If we don't do something..." She looked up with tears falling from all three of her eyes. "SHE'LL KILL SANJI AND ALL HIS FRIENDS!"

"What...?!" Chiffon whispered in disbelief. "Pudding, you...!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Brook: I can't believe the river was completely jammed with cream!

Chopper: I don't mind it! Mm-mm, yummy!

Luffy: So wait, Big Mom's going crazy because she didn't eat that cake?! It wasn't even that great!

Sanji: Dammit, Luffy! I knew that one day, you stuffing your face would get us all in trouble!

Big Mom: COME BACK TO ME, ZEUUUUUUUUUUS!

Zeus: Uh-oh...! I'm in trouble, now!

Jimbei: Whatever you do, don't split up, or we'll never find each other!

*There's a loud clap of thunder*

Perospero: Looks like your friends are dead...so what will you do?

Chopper and Brook: ...Get off our ship!

Pudding: There he is! That damned Sanji!

Chiffon: Pudding?!

Next time: **A Woman's Honor**

* * *

Review, please!


	53. A Woman's Honor

**Ch. 53- A Woman's Honor**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Juice River in Sweet City, Brook and Chopper were taking the _Shark Submerge_ through the river's depths. However, they were having a bit of trouble steering through the current.

"What a bother," Brook said as he tried to steer the submarine, but the steering wheel was completely smothered in whipped cream. "The river was jammed with cream. We could barely get the _Shark Submerge_ safely!"

"I don't mind it!" Chopper said, licking whipped cream off his hooves. "It was so sweet and yummy!"

"Well, I do mind it!" Brook countered as he tried to steer. "Everything's so sticky and slippery! W-whoa! I've lost control! Watch our, Mr. Sea King!"

In front of him, a Sea Tiger looked up and gasped before diving out of the way, then made an annoyed growl before swimming away.

"Oh, hey, Brook!" Chopper called as he spotted something out of his peripheral vision. "Look there! Is that a mermaid?!"

"Mermaid?!" Brook repeated before he looked around. "Where?!"

"...Oh, wait, I'm wrong," said Chopper. "It was a merman."

"Oh, bother..." Brook muttered.

"Huh...he looks like he's in a hurry," Chopper pointed out. "What's he doing? Is he fishing or something?"

"I don't care," Brook answered. "I've lost interest."

XXX

At the Southwest Coast, near the Seducing Woods, the Straw Hats were still running through the forest to get to the _Sunny_...leaving the charred remains of King Baum far behind them. As they ran, Jimbei explained to the group why Big Mom was acting so crazy.

"Hunger pangs?!" Luffy repeated while he and Nami rode on Blizzard's back. "What are you talking about, Jimbei?!"

"They are uncontrollable fits that will not abate until Big Mom consumes what she craves!" Jimbei explained. "During that time, she is hardly conscious!"

"Wed...ding...CAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom's voice was heard, roaring behind them, causing Aika to shriek as she covered her eyes with her paws.

"She's a lot scarier, too!" she cried.

"And I thought Luffy got irritable when he's hungry!" Sanji added.

"So what is she hankering for?!" Luffy asked.

"It seems that she is craving a wedding cake!" answered Jimbei. "It must be because she was robbed of her chance to eat it at the wedding!"

"Dammit, Luffy, this is all your fault!" Nami shouted. "You just had to go and ruin the cake, didn't you?!"

 _"Not to mention you threw it up!"_ Blizzard added while still carrying Aika in his mouth.

"Urgh!" Luffy gagged as he covered his mouth. "Don't remind me..."

"Wait a minute!" Sanji shouted as he kicked a Tree Homey. "You mean to tell me that you were eating during the mission?! Dammit, Luffy, why do you always think with your stomach and not your head?!"

"I ate some, too!" Carrot added while she hit another Tree Homey with her Electro Claws. "It was yummy!"

"And me, too!" Aika spoke up.

"Let's just hurry!" Sanji shouted. "It shouldn't be that much farther from the ship!"

"Yikes!" Nami cried as she jumped over another Tree Homey while leaving a trail of thunderclouds behind her while Zeus ate them.

"This forest is tricky, though!" said Luffy. "You can't even tell if you're running straight!"

"Are we going the right way?!" asked Pedro.

"Oh, wait!" Carrot exclaimed as she pointed at the Donut Bridge, which had somehow gotten repaired after being eaten by Noble Croc. "It's the Melon Juice River with the Donut Bridge! But...wait. Wasn't the bridge broken?"

"If the forest is our enemy here," said Sanji, "then that means we can't trust everything we see!"

"They're _trying_ to deceive us, remember!" Nami advised. "So that should tell you that this can't be the same place that we were attacked!" She then looked at Lola's Vivre Card. "And Lola's Vivre Card isn't working, anymore!"

"Not with Big Mom hot on our heels!" Jimbei replied. "Nami, don't stop laying bait!"

"Right!" Nami nodded as she made more thunderclouds for Zeus to eat.

"Mmm~! Yum-yum!" the giant cloud exclaimed.

"If Zeus gets back to Big Mom's side," Jimbei began, "then there's truly no escape for us!"

"Uh...guys?" Aika asked as she looked back. "Big Mom's coming this way!"

Everyone turned to see that Aika was indeed correct, for Big Mom was stomping right towards them!

"COME BACK HERE, ZEUUUUUUUUUUS!" Big Mom roared.

"Uh-oh!" Zeus cried, nervously as Prometheus flew up to him.

"Zeus, you traitor!" he barked. "How dare you turn your back on Mama like this?!"

"AAAH!" Aika screamed. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Don't worry, Aika! I got this!" said Nami as she produced a Weather Egg from her Clima-Tact. "Oh, Zeus! Look what I have for you! A yummy Weather Egg, just chock full of storm clouds~!"

"Ooh~!" Zeus exclaimed, drooling.

"Hey, Sun Guy!" Luffy yelled at Prometheus. "You're gonna pay for burning Tree Guy! Now Gum-Gum HAWK GATLING!"

He proceeded to punch Prometheus with a flurry of flaming punches, but when he was finished, the Sun Homey only grinned.

"Ahh!" he sighed. "That was some good flames!"

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard called while Aika sat on his back, now in her human form. _"In a case like this, fighting fire with fire is a bad idea!"_

"ZEUS!" Prometheus shouted as he turned into a giant fireball, again! "COME BACK TO US!"

"I will!" answered Zeus. "After I get one last fix of those tasty storm clouds!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Aika asked.

"Let me handle this!" Jimbei called as he jumped into the Melon Juice River. "Everyone, hurry across the bridge!"

"You heard Jimbei!" Luffy shouted to the others. "Get a move on!"

As the others crossed the Donut Bridge, Jimbei "grabbed" the current of juice before he thrust his palms forward!

"SPEAR WAVE: MURASAME!" he shouted as he struck Prometheus with several spears of juice, causing him to scream in pain as he felt himself getting doused.

"You did it, Jimbei!" Luffy cheered.

"Of course!" answered Jimbei as he hopped out of the river. "Think of him a giant house fire!"

"I'll get you for this, Jimbei!" yelled Prometheus. "Damn you~!"

"Hey! We've got company!" Pedro shouted as he pointed to Big Mom's encroaching forces.

"Mama!" Mobile called. "Let us go first!"

"You won't escape from us, Straw Hats!" shouted Kato as he lunged for Pedro, who easily turned and blocked his sword with his own, but as soon as they clashed, the Straw Hats were quickly surrounded!

"AAH!" Aika shrieked. "They're everywhere!"

"Aika, whatever you do, don't run off!" Nami shouted. "Stay with us, understand?!"

 _"Back OFF!"_ Blizzard yelled as he kicked a Chair Homey in the face.

"HYAH!" Carrot shouted as she clashed with Tablet.

As for Pedro, he grunted as he tried to push Kato back, but the scarecrow-like man only snickered.

"You're Pedro, aren't you?" he asked, causing Pedro to gasped before he began to furiously clash swords with him.

"Pedro, no!" Jimbei called as he ran to stop him. "Luffy! You must stop Carrot!"

"Right!" Luffy nodded as he stretched his arm and grabbed Carrot, who let out a surprised gasp.

"Keep running, everyone!" Jimbei shouted. "If we split up, we'll never be able to regroup! Focus on only defense and above all else, ESCAPE!"

"Good point!" Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Blizzard all shouted, but while they were distracted...Zeus gobbled up the Weather Egg that Nami was holding!

"AAH!" Nami cried. "Zeus, no!"

"Mmm...Gourmet Thundercloud!" Zeus exclaimed as he swallowed it...but as he did, his eyes went wide and he began to blacken as lightning bolts began to crackle around him!

"Uh...what's happening?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Nami? Is that supposed to happen?!" Luffy asked.

"I don't know!" Nami answered.

"Ooooh, that's so good!" Zeus exclaimed as he began to expand.

"Z-Zeus! What are you doing?!" Prometheus questioned.

"I think now is a good time to HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Sanji yelled.

 _"YOU DON'T GOTTA TELL US TWICE!"_ Blizzard cried as the group bolted with Luffy jumping back onto the wolf-dog's back and Aika clinging to his shoulders in fear.

"Hold it!" Kato shouted as he and the rest of Big Mom's forces, as well as Big Mom, herself, continued to pursue them. "You're not getting away that easily! Just surrender!"

"Screw you!" Luffy called. "We don't know the meaning of 'surrender'!"

"My Weather Egg is contained inside of Zeus, now!" said Nami. "I wonder..." She then turned to the others. "Guys, keep running! Get as far away as you can!"

"Trust me!" said Sanji. "We're not even thinking about slowing down!"

"Now then," Nami said as she raised her Clima-Tact. "Zeus...BREEZE...TEMPOOOOOOOOO!"

As she swung the staff down, a gigantic blast of thunder and lightning struck the whole forest...and Big Mom was right in the middle of it!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!" the Straw Hats cried as they were all sent flying from the blast.

XXX

Meanwhile...

"My, my," said Perospero. "Sounds like Zeus finished them off. Mama should be on her way here, any minute now."

Katakuri remained quiet...while Brook and Chopper stood on the _Shark Submerge_ and stared toward the Seducing Woods in horror.

"...Oh, dear..." Brook muttered, worriedly. "I certainly hope..."

"That...they're okay...!" Chopper finished.

"Hmph!" Perospero scoffed with a smug grin on his face. "Fools. Your friends are dead. So the question for you is...what will you two do now?"

Brook and Chopper both looked up at Perospero...who was standing on the _Sunny_ with Katakuri and several more members of the Big Mom Pirates...and there were even some on the shore.

"Even if you succeed at somehow taking back your precious ship," Perospero began, "it will be just the two of you. However...if you're going to use that puny submarine to escape from here...I might be merciful and let you go. So...what do you say?"

Brook and Chopper glanced at each other. The odds were certainly against them here. They were completely surrounded, outgunned, outmatched, and outnumbered.

There was absolutely no chance of escape.

"Well?" Perospero asked. "Have you decided?"

A pause...but then Brook and Chopper both nodded before they glared at their foe.

"Thank you," Brook began as he drew _Soul Solid_ , "but I'm afraid that we must decline your offer!"

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed as he shifted into his Kung Fu Point. "Now get off of our ship!"

"...Very well," Perospero said. "You've sealed your fate."

XXX

Up in the skies, Pudding and Chiffon came flying in on Rabian and witnessed the giant lightning bolt that came from Zeus.

"Zeus is blasting away!" cried Chiffon. "I hope they're all okay!"

"Forgive me, Sister Chiffon!" Pudding said. "I'm sorry for pushing you into this!"

"It's fine, Pudding!" Chiffon assured. "It's been a long time since you and I made a cake, together! And besides..."

 _Flashback_

"Remember what I told you, Bege?!" Chiffon asked as she sat with Pudding on Rabian. "They saved Lola's life!"

"But Chiffon!" Bege cried. "Please, you can't do this! It's too dangerous, honey!"

"It's easy to say 'Thank you for saving Lola'!" Chiffon said. "But the real test of character comes when the savior is in danger!"

"I...I know that!" Bege replied. "But Chiffon-"

"That's what it means to uphold my honor!" Chiffon exclaimed with a wink of her eye. "Isn't that right, my dear?"

With that, she and Pudding flew off, together.

"If anything should happen to me," Chiffon began, "please, take care of Pez!"

"No! Chiffon!" Bege cried as he reached after her. "CHIFFON~!"

 _Flashback end_

"That's what it means," said Chiffon. "Right, Pudding?"

"Look, sister!" exclaimed Pudding as she pointed down below. "I see them!"

"Uh...were you listening?" asked Chiffon.

"It's...it's Sanji...!" Pudding whispered in a peculiarly loving voice...but then she growled as her third eye appeared. "Yes...it's that damn, detestable Sanji!"

"Wait!" Chiffon cried. "Which Pudding are you?!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: WHOA! Did you see that?! Nami, that was so awesome, babe!

Nami: Aww, Luffy! I do try!

Jimbei: It's not over yet! Stay alert!

Aika: What do you mean?

Big Mom: WEDDING CAKE!

Blizzard: _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

Pudding: Sanji! I need your help!

Sanji: What the...Pudding?!

Aika: What are you doing here?!

Pudding: If you don't help me, dammit, then all your friends are doomed!

Chiffon: What are you saying?!

Pudding: AHH! No! That's not me!

Luffy: Sanji! Take Aika with you!

Aika: What?! No!

Sanji: Let's go! We'll make a cake that'll completely knock Big Mom's lights out!

Next time: **Pudding Coincidentally Appears!**

* * *

Finally updated this, again. This is gonna be my main focus, for now, especially since volume 90 comes out next month.

Review, please!


	54. Pudding Coincidentally Appears!

**Ch. 54- Pudding Coincidentally Appears!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

In the Seducing Woods, bodies were strewn across the ground, groaning and limp. Smoke billowed into the air and electricity sparked from the ground. In the middle of the forest...was a humungous crater.

"WOW!" Luffy exclaimed. "DID YOU SEE THAT?!" He then hugged Nami and kissed her cheek. "YOU WERE SO AWESOME, BABE!"

Nami could only laugh. "Oh, Luffy!"

"You did it, Big Sis Nami!" Aika exclaimed.

"Well, my Clima-Tact normally can't make lightning that powerful," Nami said.

"You think it could have wiped them all out?" asked Pedro. "I don't see Big Mom, anywhere!"

 _"Maybe she's at the bottom of that crater,"_ said Blizzard. _"Still, that was crazy! I bet she's lying down there, out cold!"_

"That means we win, right?!" asked Carrot.

"Hold on," Jimbei spoke up. "Don't celebrate, just yet."

"Huh?" Aika asked. "Why not?"

Suddenly, the ground trembled, causing the group to gasp...and the trembling came again!

"You see?" Jimbei asked. "There are her footsteps...I knew it wouldn't be enough."

"Oh, come on!" Luffy complained.

"Wed...ding...CAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom bellowed from within the crater!

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"She's gonna climb out and chase us, again!"_

However...the Emperor didn't emerge.

"H...hey," Aika stammered. "Where is she?"

"Is the hole so deep, she can't climb out?" asked Sanji.

"It's not that," Jimbei said. "She's still moving."

Down below...Big Mom was walking THROUGH the dirt!

"When Big Mom is having her hunger pangs," said Jimbei, "she's practically unstoppable!"

"WEDDIIIIIIIING CAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom roared, again.

"W-what the-?!" Luffy questioned...as the ground began to split open!

"Don't tell me," Nami said. "Is she...splitting the ground open?!"

"Bring...me..."

 **KABLOOOOOW!** Big Mom burst out of the ground!

"WEEEEEEDIIIIIIIING CAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Jimbei yelled, and the group did just that!

"STRAW HAAAAAAAAAAT!" Big Mom yelled, causing Luffy to cover his ears. "I KNOW YOU HAVE MY WEDDING CAKE!"

"What is she talking about?!" Luffy questioned. "I don't have her stupid cake!"

"Straw Hats! Up here!"

Everyone looked up to see Pudding and Chiffon, flying in on Rabian.

"Huh?!" Nami asked. "Pudding and Chiffon?!"

"Pudding?! What are you doing here?!" Aika asked, angrily.

"Yeah, what do you want?!" Luffy asked. "You tricked us!"

"I knew we should have tied her- _gara_ up!" Pedro added.

"What, you wanna go?!" Luffy questioned, holding up a fist.

"What?!" Pudding asked. "No, I don't 'wanna go'! Just listen to me!"

"Pudding!" Sanji exclaimed. "You're actually okay! I was actually worried for a while, there!"

Pudding gasped...before she started foaming at the mouth and hearts formed in all three of her eyes.

"Pudding!" Chiffon cried. "Get a hold of yourself!"

 **KABOOM!** Big Mom's foot stomped against the ground, causing it to tremble.

"AAH!" Aika shrieked.

 _"SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!"_ Blizzard yelled.

"Oh, no...Mama...!" Pudding whispered in horror.

"Pudding, we don't have much time!" Chiffon said. "Hurry and be direct!"

"R-right!" Pudding answered as she looked down to the Straw Hats...with her same evil glare. "Look at you miserable lot! You'll never get out of here, alive! Don't waste your time trying to escape by ship! Mama will chase you all clear across the sea until she sinks you to its depths! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HUH?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"What are you saying, Pudding?!" Chiffon questioned.

"KYAA!" Pudding shrieked in horror. "You're right! What am I saying?!"

"I'll take it from here," said Chiffon. "You see, Mama thinks that you guys stole the wedding cake she's so obsessed with! She'll chase you to the ends of the sea, just to get it!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "But we don't have her stupid cake!"

"That's right!" Pudding shouted, her evil face showing, once again. "So come with me, Sanji!"

"Huh?" Sanji muttered.

"Stand at my side and savor the living hell that is watching Mama slaughter your worthless friends!" Pudding sneered.

"WRONG!" Chiffon yelled. "What are you saying, Pudding?!"

"EEK!" Pudding shrieked in horror. "I did it again! I'm not Evil Pudding!"

"Hmph!" Aika scoffed. "You could've fooled me..."

"If all you're gonna do is insult us, then get lost!" Luffy barked.

"Hang on!" Chiffon said. "Pudding, let me do the talking, all right?!"

"Y...yes, please!" Pudding nodded.

"Listen, Black Leg Sanji," said Chiffon, "Pudding, here, says that you're a really great cook! You can even make fantastic sweets, am I right?"

"Well...I don't wanna toot my own horn-" Sanji started.

"Sanji's the best!" Aika piped up. "He even makes really good cookies! He can make anything!"

"That's perfect!" said Chiffon. "In that case, Black Leg Sanji, we need your help to bake a cake! If you can make a delicious wedding cake that will stop Mama, we'll let you leave with your crew! Okay?"

"Chiffon...!" Nami whispered in awe.

"After all," Chiffon began, "you guys did save Lola, a long time ago, and I owe you one! If I'm going to repay you for helping her, I might as well risk my life to do it!"

"That might end up being the case for Sister Chiffon," Pudding started, "but not for me! I'm not doing this for any of you! It's just coincidence that the cake I wanted to bake and eat is the same cake that Mama is after! And it...only a c-c-coincidence that I was wandering along and happened across you people!" She then glared at the Straw Hats with all three of her eyes...but at the same time, she was blushing. "S-s-so it's definitely not the case that I came to stop Mama, just because I didn't really want you to die, Sanji! ...Dear."

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

 _"Ooookay,"_ said Blizzard. _"She's lost her marbles."_

"I think she's having some kind of bipolar disorder," Nami muttered.

"Well...I get the gist of it!" Sanji said. "So where do we need to bake this cake, huh?!"

"The ingredients we need are in Chocolat Town!" Chiffon answered. "We'll make it at top speed and carry the cake back by ship! That will distract Mama! The rest of you just need to hold out until then! Even if you manage to set sail, Mama's forces will try and intercept you! But even then...I believe you guys will be able to get away!"

"I understand," Sanji nodded. "I'll go!"

"Sanji, wait!" Luffy called as he grabbed Aika. "Take Aika with you!"

"What?!" Aika questioned. "No!"

"Aika, Luffy's right!" Nami spoke. "You're better off going with Sanji! It's too dangerous here, right now!"

"PUDDING~! CHIFFON~!"

"AAH!" Carrot screamed. "It's her!"

Behind the group, Big Mom growled as she raised Napoleon!

 _"She's going to use that attack, again!"_ cried Blizzard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Big Mom roared as she prepared to swing.

"Black Leg! Climb on!" Chiffon cried as she grabbed Sanji by the hand, helping climb up on Rabian.

"Luffy! Toss Aika to me!" Sanji called as he held out his hands.

"Here she comes!" Luffy called back as he tossed Aika up to the carpet, where Sanji soon caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"IKOKU..." Big Mom roared.

 _"HERE IT COMES!"_ Blizzard yelled.

"Luffy!" Sanji called. "We'll rendezvous at sea, okay?!"

"Got it!" Luffy answered. "Take care of Aika until then!"

"Big Brother!" Aika called as she threw down her Lucky Cherry Blossom. "You better bring that back, okay?!"

"I promise!" Luffy grinned.

"LOOK OUT!" Jimbei yelled as he looked back.

"SOVEREIGNTY~!"

 **KABLOOOOOOOW!** Big Mom sent a powerful blast of air at the fleeing group, but thankfully, they managed to jump out of the way, or in Rabian's case, fly out of the way, just in time!

"Phew!" Sanji sighed as he looked back and saw a huge hole in the mountain. "That was way too close!"

"You think Big Brother and the others are okay?" asked Aika.

"I sure hope so," said Chiffon.

"Wait a minute!" Pudding cried. "We're going off course! Rabian! Fly back down! Go back to the previous spot, straight to the coast!"

"Roger that, Lady Pudding!" Rabian answered before he flew down. "Here I go!"

Soon, they spotted Luffy's group, all of them still present and accounted for, running away.

"Hold it! Straw Hat!" Pudding called.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "Pudding? The Good Pudding?!"

"Yes, it's me!" Pudding answered. "Follow me, quick! You're headed for a dead end!"

"But I thought we were going straight!" Jimbei replied.

"Look out!" Nami cried as she pointed at some Tree Homies in their way!

"Tree~!" they all sang, wickedly.

"I'll handle this!" Pudding exclaimed as she held out her hands, causing a peculiar film to appear. "Memory Filament...FLASHBACK!"

Suddenly, the Tree Homies were enveloped in a light pink glow...and some of them began laughing, crying, and all kinds of other expressions!

"WAAAAH! My big brother hit me~!"

"It's time for me to take my dog for a walk."

"Has anyone seen my son?! He's gone missing!"

"Oh, dear! I need to go shopping! Now, where's my list?!"

"Uh...what just happened?" Luffy asked.

"The memories of the soul's original owner," Pudding began, "come flooding back to the Homies, but only temporarily! For that period of confusion, they're not under Mama's control!"

"Which means they can get away, freely, now!" Sanji realized. "Great idea, Pudding!"

"Thank you," Pudding said...before she balked. "Wait a minute! Sanji?! What are you and Aika doing there?!"

"We've always been here, you ding-dong!" Aika spat.

"G-get off and swim the rest of the way, you fools!" Evil Pudding shouted.

"Pudding!" Chiffon yelled.

"KYAA! What am I saying?!" Pudding questioned.

"Oh, no! Look down there!" Aika cried as she pointed down below, where the _Sunny_ was moored. "Chopper and Brook! They're surrounded!"

"What?!" Sanji questioned as he looked down, too, and saw Chopper and Brook fighting off enemies, left and right! "Oh, no...GUYS!"

"Is that your ship, down there?!" Chiffon asked.

"Yes, it is!" Sanji answered. "And it's under attack!"

"They must have headed you guys off!" Chiffon cried. "I should've known!"

"And our siblings down there, too!" Pudding cried.

Down on the _Sunny's_ deck, Brook and Chopper were fighting as hard as they could to get the intruders off their ship. They could handle the Peacekeepers just fine, thanks to Brook's soul powers...but the higher-ranking foes proved to give them a much harder time.

"You're quite powerful against the Peacekeepers," said Katakuri, casually leaning against the wall.

"Of course!" Brook wheezed, his Soul King familiar hanging over his body. "I'm not called 'Soul King' for nothing!"

"Haa...haa...!" Chopper panted. "They just keep coming out of the mirror, Brook! They're coming out from the mirror in Luffy and Nami's room! You think they'll be mad if they break it?!"

"We should break it if we can," said Brook. "I'm sure they'll understand! There's time for apologies, later!"

"Kukuku!" Perospero laughed. "And just who are you going to apologize to- _perorin?_ Didn't you see that humungous lightning bolt? Your friends are dead...no one's coming for you."

Katakuri looked at his brother before glancing at Brook and Chopper.

"That's enough," Brook said. "What a foolish line of questioning. I'm sick and tired of answering you!"

"Yeah!" Chopper shouted. "Get off our ship, right now! The _Sunny_ is our home!"

XXX

"Look!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed ahead. "I can see the _Sunny!_ We're almost there!"

"We're saved!" Carrot said. "Does this mean that Pudding is on our side, after all?!"

"I don't know," Nami began as she looked back, "but we'd better not let our guard down until we're out of here!"

XXX

"Zeus, you bastard!" Prometheus yelled. "What the hell were you doing, hitting us, too?!"

"Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" Zeus answered. "Although...that thundercloud egg sure was tasty~!"

"WHAT?!" Prometheus yelled.

"Wed...ding...CAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom screeched, causing Prometheus and Zeus to yelp in fright.

XXX

"So we're just gonna leave them behind?!" Aika asked.

"Sorry, honey," said Chiffon, "but there's no turning back!"

"But...but Chopper and Brook need help!" Aika cried.

"Don't worry about them, Aika," Sanji said. "Your brother's on his way to the ship. He'll save them! You know that!"

"...Mm-hmm..." Aika nodded as the cook gently pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay," he said. "In the meantime, we need to get to Chocolat Town as fast as we can!" He then grinned. "We'll make a good so good, it'll knock Big Mom's lights right out!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Chopper: AAAAH! BROOK, HELP!

Brook: I'm afraid I can't do much of anything, either, Chopper!

Perospero: Kukukukuku! I'll turn you both into candy men and lick you both down to nothing! 3 minutes is all you have left!

Luffy: HEY! GET OFF OUR SHIP!

Perospero: What?!

Katakuri: Straw Hat...

Blizzard: _Oh, no! Brook! Chopper!_

Luffy: DAMN YOU~!

*Luffy and Katakuri clash fists*

Nami: The ship is trapped in candy! How are we gonna get out?!

Perospero: Kukukukuku! Escape is futile! Just give up, now!

Pedro: I don't think so...

Carrot: Wait! Pedro, what are you doing?!

Pedro: ...Goodbye...Carrot.

 **KABOOOOOOOOM!**

Carrot: PEDROOOOOOOOOO~!

Next time: **Bittersweet**

* * *

...Once again...I'm not looking forward to what happens next.

Review, please!


	55. Bittersweet

**Ch. 55- Bittersweet**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats fishing for sharks.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAHH! BROOK, HELP ME!"

"CHOPPER! NO!"

In spite of their best efforts...more of Perospero's and Katakuri's men practically came pouring out of the vanity mirror from Luffy and Nami's room. What's worse...they were now at Perospero's mercy. Both of them were now trapped in the candyman's candy, which was beginning to form from their feet and up to their heads, threatening to cover their mouths.

"I admit," Perospero said, "you were impressive...for a while. You managed to chew through a great deal of our manpower...but still, what made you think that you could take back your puny little ship? The difference in strength is clearly stark! You were going up against the crew of one of the Four Emperors! What made you think you had even a ghost of a chance?!"

"Ugh...!" Chopper gasped as tears fell from his eyes while the candy began to cover up his mouth. "I...I can't transform!"

"Stop it!" Brook cried. "Let Chopper go, this instant!"

"Kukukuku!" laughed Perospero. "You fool! This is what happens when you defy the likes of us! I turn you both into candy men and lick you down to nothing! The candy will cover your entire body, then permeate you to your core! It will soon rob you of our ability to breathe, leaving you in complete and total agony..."

"AGH!" Chopper cried as his body was completely covered up. "H...HEEERRP! BWOOK!"

"NO! CHOPPER- GLURB!" Brook cried, only for his mouth to start getting covered, too!

"It's useless to struggle," Perospero said as he held up three fingers. "You will both be dead in 3 minutes! You'll be delightfully sweet, candied corspes- _perorin~!_ "

"S...stop...this!" Brook cried.

"Kukukukuku!" Perospero cackled. "It's too late to beg and scream! Let me remind you that I gave you both a chance to flee with your lives! Just because I can make candy doesn't mean that I'm made of candy! Did you think that defeating me would be so easy?! This island is not all gumdrops and lollipops, you know!"

Soon, a small clock formed on top of Chopper's head...counting down from 3 minutes.

"Kukukuku!" laughed Perospero. "In just 3 minutes, you will be dead! I'll gobble you both up once the timer runs out!"

"Urgh...urrrgh!" Brook cried as he, too, was covered up!

"Kukukukukuku!" Perospero cackled, again. "Ah, sweet, sweet victory~!"

"...Hey, Brother Peros," said Katakuri as he spotted something out of his peripheral eye: the sight of Tree Homies being ripped from the ground.

"Hmm?" Perospero hummed. "Ah...it's probably Mama. We better hurry and bring her to Pudding on Cacao Island. If she finds out I lied about the cake, she'll steal my lifespan!"

"Hold it," Katakuri said. "We're not quite at that stage, yet."

"Huh?" Perospero asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Wed...ding...!" a voice rumbled in the distance, causing Perospero to gasp.

"N...no way!" he cried.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom roared as she appeared...still chasing after Luffy's team!

"KYAAAAAA~!" Nami and Carrot both shrieked.

"We're almost there, Blizzard!" Luffy shouted as he and Nami rode on the wolf-dog's back. "Keep running!"

 _"I am!"_ Blizzard answered as he galloped.

"So the only thing the lightning bolt from Zeus wiped out," Katakuri started, "were our own forces."

 _"Huh?"_ Blizzard muttered as he squinted his eyes, only to gasp in horror upon seeing Chopper and Brook, trapped in candy. _"Oh, no! Chopper! Brook!"_

"What happened to them?!" Luffy asked.

"They're trapped inside that candy!" cried Nami.

"Not good!" Jimbei shouted. "If we don't get them out in less than 3 minutes, they're as good as dead!"

"All of you, back inside the mirror!" Katakuri called to his troops. "If you stay here any longer...you'll all be lying at Straw Hat Luffy's feet!"

The men gasped in horror before they all turned and jumped back inside the mirror.

"You heard him, guys!" called one of them. "Into the mirror, and be quick about it!"

"Damn!" Pedro cursed. "It looks like their toughest members have gotten ahead of us! Katakuri and Perospero!"

"Kukukuku!" laughed Perospero as he held up his hand, from which candy syrup dripped from. "I'm impressed that you managed to stay alive...so far. CANDY MAIDEN!"

Soon, a giant Iron Maiden made out of candy formed from the ground, right in the Straw Hats' path!

"A giant candy wall!" cried Carrot.

"I got this!" Luffy shouted as he jumped off of Blizzard's back and charged ahead of the group. "GUM-GUUUUUUM..."

"Shouldn't it be obvious," Perospero began, "that this is no ordinary candy wall?!"

 **NYOOOORP!** The Candy Maiden began to fall toward Luffy...threatening to puncture him with its spikes!

"Uh-oh!" Luffy cried.

"Don't be deterred, Luffy!" Jimbei called. "Just punch right through it!"

"Punch right through?!" Luffy asked.

"You can punch with fire, can you not?!" Jimbei asked.

"...Oh!" Luffy realized. "I get it!" He then grinned as he stretched his arm way behind him and imbued it with Haki. "Okay...GUM-GUUUUUM..."

"Not so fast!" Katakuri exclaimed as he jumped off the _Sunny_.

"RED HAAAAAAAAWK!"

 **KABOOM!** Luffy's flaming punch blew a gaping hole, right through the Candy Maiden, but once he made it through, Katakuri slightly enlarged his fist with his mochi powers and met Luffy's fist with his own!

 _"Whoa! Did you see that?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"He met Luffy head-on!" Nami exclaimed.

"His power's all stretchy," Carrot said, "just like Luffy's!"

Both Luffy's and Katakuri's snapped back into place, both of them glaring at each other fiercely. However, the rumbling footsteps reminded Luffy why they were here in the first place.

"WEEEEDIIIIIIIING CAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom shrieked.

"Luffy, what do we do?!" Nami questioned. "We're trapped!"

"Luffy! We must drive Katakuri off the ship!" Jimbei shouted. "We'll focus on setting sail!"

"Don't worry! I'm on him!" Luffy said. "He came through the mirror, right?!"

 _"Come on, Luffy!"_ Blizzard said as he stood by his side. _"Let's go get him!"_

"GUM-GUUUUUUUM..." Luffy roared.

 _"IRON BULLET..."_

"HAWK GATLIIIIIING!"

 _"FAAAAAAANG!"_

Soon, Luffy began to throw furious flaming punches while Blizzard took off at breakneck speed with Haki-imbued fangs, but their attacks only ended up going right through Katakuri...literally right through him, due to his mochi body!

"Damn!" Luffy cursed as he pulled his arms back. "It didn't work!"

 **FWUMP!** Blizzard ended up landing behind Katakuri, whose body began to reshape itself back to normal.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

Pedro growled...but then he heaved a silent sigh as he looked over to Carrot.

"...Carrot," he said.

"Huh?" Carrot muttered. "What is it, Pedro?"

"...Try not to be too stunned by this sudden turn of events," said the Jaguar Mink.

"Huh?" Carrot asked. "What do you mean?"

"I have a suspicion," Pedro began, "that Luffy and his comrades...are those whom our people and the Kozuki Clan have awaited for centuries...the one who will guide us to the dawn of the world!"

"For...centuries...?!" Carrot whispered.

"Mont d'Or!" Perospero called with a Mini Transponder Snail. "Arrange a ship blockade of the coastline, at once!"

 **"Right away, Brother Perospero!"** Mont d'Or answered.

XXX

"Damn..." Mont d'Or cursed as he sat in front of Count Niwatori while holding the log of the Straw Hats' "deaths". "So the Straw Hats are still alive, huh?"

XXX

"RAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Luffy roared as he kept firing his Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling attack at Katakuri, but his punches just kept going right through his body.

 _"DAMN YOU!"_ Blizzard cursed as he lunged at the mochi-man from behind and bit his shoulder...or at least tried to. He growled as he tried to lift Katakuri off the deck and throw him off, but he wouldn't even budge!

 _'What...the hell...is this guy?!'_ thought Blizzard. _'He's as heavy as a ton of lead!'_

"Are you finished, White Wolf?" Katakuri asked before he grabbed the wolf-dog by the throat, causing him to gag, then effortlessly lifted him over his head. "And the next thing you'll say is 'Put me down'..."

 _"P...put...put me down!"_ Blizzard choked out.

"If you insist," Katakuri answered...before he threw the wolf-dog into a wall, headfirst!

"BLIZZARD!" Luffy cried before he growled at Katakuri. "YOU BASTARD!"

"A Coup de what-now?!" Jimbei asked, he and Nami already on board.

"A Coup de Burst!" Nami answered. "With it, the ship can fly over a kilometer at once! We need to hurry and use it! If we just keep sailing like normal, Big Mom and her forces will sink us in no time flat!"

As soon as she said, **THOOM!** Big Mom's foot stomped against the ground, causing it to shake!

"AAH!" Nami shrieked. "And here she comes, now!"

"Carrot, quickly!" Pedro shouted. "Help get the ship ready to sail!"

"Right!" Carrot answered.

"FOUND YOU~!" Big Mom roared. "MAMAMAMAMA! GIVE ME MY CAAAAAAKE!"

"Brook! Chopper!" cried Jimbei as he looked to the two in their candied state. "Are you two still alive under there?! It would be a bitter escape, indeed, if you died in the attempt!"

"...Ugh...uggh...!" Brook and Chopper both groaned, showing that they were both still alive...but the timer was beginning to reach zero!

"Not good..." Jimbei whispered, but then he spotted something out of his peripheral eye, causing him to gasp as he saw that it was the Tarte Ships!

 **"This is Candy Island Tarte! We've spotted the Straw Hat crew off the Southwest Coast!"**

 **"This is Nuts Island Tarte. Minister Amande, closing in."**

"This is getting desperate!" cried Jimbei. "The Tarte Ships are closing in on us at sea, while Big Mom approaches from the land!"

XXX

"Rrrgh...!" Nami grunted as she tried to lift a barrel of cola into the engine. "Just...need to get this cola set! Man, I wish Franky was here! He could do this in a snap!"

XXX

"DAMN YOU!" Luffy cursed as he tried to punch Katakuri, one last time, but his fist ended up getting caught in the mochi-man's sticky body.

"Child's play," said Katakuri as he punched Luffy in the face, causing him to stretch back before he hit the ground, and as if that wasn't bad enough, a giant blob of candy suddenly appeared under the _Sunny_ , completely encasing it!

"Oh, now what?!" Nami questioned as she came outside.

"The ship's stuck in candy!" cried Carrot. "We're trapped!"

"Kukukukukuku!" laughed Perospero, who was standing on the coast. "Candy Wave! I'm a perfectionist, you see!"

"There he is!" shouted Carrot, angrily. "Over there!"

"Not good!" Nami cried. "We can't use the Coup de Burst while we're stuck in this candy!"

"You jerk!" Carrot yelled. "Turn Brook and Chobro back to normal!"

"Kukukukukuku!" Perospero cackled. "Will you be pounded by Mama's fists, first?! Or will the Tarte Ships sink you all?! Ohhh, I can't wait to see!"

"Not so fast, Perospero!"

"Hmm?" Perospero hummed, only to use his candy cane to block a strike from Pedro's broadsword. "And just WHAT do you think you're doing, Pedro?!" He then kicked Pedro to the ground and pinned him down with his foot. "Kukukuku! Did you forget how high my bounty is?! It's worth 700 million Berries! You are nothing compared to...huh...?!"

Pedro grinned as he opened up his jacket...revealing that he had still had his dynamite strapped to his person!

"B...bombs...?!" Carrot whispered in shock.

"...Oh, no..." Nami murmured. "You don't think that he's gonna...?!"

"W-what the-?!" Perospero questioned. "What are you going to do with all those explosives?!"

"This should be sufficient enough," Pedro began, "to undo your candy magic..."

"W-wait!" Perospero cried. "Are you mad?!"

"Pedro, no!" Carrot called out, frantically. "What are you doing?!"

The Jaguar Mink glanced over at Carrot, who gasped silently, as she noticed the sadness in his good eye...but also...a look of triumph.

 _'I had a feeling...this would be my very last voyage!'_

He then put his lit cigarette to one of the fuses.

"...Goodbye...Carrot," he said. "Tell Wanda I'm sorry."

The group all gaped at Pedro, just as the fuse was lit.

 _"What are you talking about, Pedro?!"_

 _"Carrot...one day, you will understand the true importance of keeping Luffy and his friends alive here, so that their voyage can go on! Listen to me...you-gara must keep moving forward, no matter what!"_

 **KABOOOOOOOOM!** Within seconds...Pedro and Perospero were both engulfed in a massive explosion. Luffy and the others, save for those who were unconscious, only gaped in shock and horror...but Carrot...she could only watch as tears fell from her eyes.

"No...!" she whispered. "No!" She then clenched her fists before she let out a heartwrenching sob.

"PEDROOOOOOOOOO!"

XXX

Aika gasped silently before she glanced back in the direction of Whole Cake Island.

"Hmm?" Chiffon hummed as she took notice of the young D. Carrier's sudden change. "Something wrong, sweetie pie?"

"Aika?" Sanji asked. "What's the matter?"

"...Pedro," Aika whispered. "I...I can't hear his voice, anymore...!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Carrot: PEDRO, NOOOOOO!

Nami: STOP, CARROT! I know it's hard, but if Pedro didn't sacrifice himself like he did, we'd still be stuck here!

Chopper and Brook: *gasp for air* WE'RE ALIVE!

Katakuri: Is this really the time to get all emotional?

Carrot: ...You...YOU BASTARD!

Luffy: CARROT, NO! *jumps in the way*

Katakuri: What?! Straw Hat?!

Luffy: Guys! Hold things down without me!

Carrot: Huh?!

Blizzard: *groans as he wakes up*

Luffy: *jumps into the Mirror World while pulling Katakuri with him*

Blizzard: _Huh?! L-Luffy! Wait!_

*In the Mirror World*

Katakuri: So...you're sure about this?

Luffy: ...I'm sure, alright. *smashes the mirror*

*On the _Sunny_ *

Blizzard: *stares at the broken mirror in horror* _He's...going to fight him...without me...?!_

* * *

...Pardon me, won't you? *goes into a corner and cries*

R.I.P. Pedro.

Review, please.


	56. Commander Pedro of the Mink Guardians

**Ch. 56- Commander Pedro of the Mink Guardians**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

 _Flashback_

Pedro kneeled before Big Mom, his tears spilling from his right eye while his left eye socket bled profusely.

"Mamamama!" Big Mom laughed. "I like you, Pedro...you've got spunk! 50 years it is! Enjoy your life...whatever's left of it, that is!"

After a while, Pedro was escorted back to his ship...which was being towed back by Perospero's own battleship. The sky was dark, but it was slowly getting brighter, showing that dawn was nearly approaching.

"Kukukukuku!" laughed the eldest Charlotte son. "You made out quite well- _perorin~!_ Tell me, how old are you, Pedro?"

"...I'm 27," said Pedro.

"So that means you're about 77, now that you've had 50 years taken out of your lifespan!" Perospero pointed out, mockingly. "We'll see how long you last after this."

"...I'll choose my own resting place," Pedro said.

"So, Pedro," Perospero began, "I'm quite curious...why ever did you pick the name 'Nox Pirates' for your crew? To refer to the night, perhaps? That's a rather negative connotation if you ask me! Kukukukukuku!"

Pedro sighed as he looked down at his shackled wrists...remembering the day when he first met the Pirate King, Gold Roger, himself, as well as Oden Kozuki. He was but a child of just 10 years old, back then, but he was eager to join the Roger Pirates on their voyage through the New World. However, Roger managed to convince him that he was simply on "standby". After all, the Pirate King didn't have that much longer to live...but he left Pedro with these final words.

 _"Everyone has their moment to shine!"_

So inspired was Pedro that he resolved to become stronger until the time came for him to shine, as well...but then came the news of Roger's execution from Wanda. The young Jaguar Mink was devastated by the news. Despite this, though, he continued to take his wise words to heart.

"...As they say," Pedro started, "there is no night...that doesn't end in a sunrise. To me...'Nox' is synonymous with...the moment before dawn."

As he said this...the sun slowly began to rise.

 _'If I can lay the foundation for the dawning of the world that the men that I look up to await...I'll be happy. I'm certain...I have enough time for that.'_

 _Flashback end_

"PEDROOOOOOO!" Nami screamed in horror as she watched the explosion that engulfed him and Perospero.

"PEDRO, NO!" Luffy cried.

"PEDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carrot wailed.

"...Brother Peros...!" Katakuri whispered in shock.

Blizzard remained unconscious on the deck while Chopper and Brook gasped for air and coughed up the candy that had nearly suffocated their lungs. Not only that, but the Candy Wave that Perospero had captured the _Sunny_ with had also melted away, giving the Straw Hats the chance they needed!

"Pedro...what have you done?!" Jimbei questioned.

 **SPLASH!** The _Sunny_ landed in the water with a large splash while the Big Mom Pirates that were stationed on the Tarte Ships all stared in shock and disbelief at what they had just witnessed.

"Master Perospero...he was engulfed in that blast!" cried one of them.

"GABLAAAARGH!" Brook coughed.

"GAAAH!" Chopper gasped. "I...I thought I was dead, for sure!"

"Brook! Chopper!" Jimbei cried. "Take it easy!"

"PEDROOOOOO!" Carrot screamed as she tried to jump off the ship to the spot on the coast where Pedro was. She could just barely make out his body, burning away in the flames, but before the devastated Rabbit Mink could even so much as leap, Nami grabbed her and pulled her back.

"CARROT, STOP!" Nami cried.

"LET ME GO!" Carrot shouted.

"Carrot, I know it's hard!" Nami replied, just as teary-eyed as the Rabbit Mink was. "But Pedro saved our lives! We had ZERO chance of survival until just now!"

"B-but...but...!" Carrot stammered before she broke down sobbing. "Buuuhuhuhuhuh! Peeedroooo...!"

"Nami!" Luffy called as he turned to face her while tending to Blizzard, who was still out cold. "Can we fly?!"

"Yeah! We're all set!" Nami answered.

"Good!" Luffy answered before he turned to the others. "Let's set sail, everybody! If we don't hurry...PEDRO'S SACRIFICE WILL HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!"

"Right!" Nami answered. "Brook! Chopper! Get up and help me with the sails! We're going to use a Coup de Burst to fly to the Northwest!"

"Ugh...w...what?" Brook asked. "What happened?"

"Pull yourself together, you two!" Jimbei shouted.

"Haa...haa...J...Jimbei?" Chopper asked, having shifted back into Brain Point form while trying to catch his breath.

"Nami!" Jimbei called out. "How do I start this Coup de Burst?!"

"Blizzard!" Luffy shouted as he shook the wolf-dog. "Come on, buddy! Wake up!"

 _"...Ugh..."_ Blizzard groaned as he began to come around. _"W...what the...where am I? Luffy?"_

"Good to have you back, buddy," Luffy said. "Are you all together, yet?"

 _"My...my head is still ringing,"_ Blizzard replied.

"Excuse me..."

Carrot gasped before she turned around...and saw Katakuri. In their haste to escape, they had forgotten that he was still on board the ship!

"What's with you people," Katakuri began, "getting all emotional?"

"...You...!" Carrot hissed...her sadness quickly turning into fury.

 **"All ships! Prepare to fire on the enemy craft!"**

"Aye-aye! Vengeance for Master Perospero!"

Soon, the Tarte Ships began to aim at the _Sunny_.

"YOU BASTARD!" Carrot roared as she charged at Katakuri with her Electro Claws. As she did, she briefly remembered the day when Pedro first gave her the gloves. She was in her early teens at the time, training to be a Musketeer under Sicilian. However, she couldn't get quite the hang of swordplay, so instead, Pedro gave her the signature weapons she would later come to use, today, giving her these sage words.

 _"It doesn't matter how you do so, Carrot...just train yourself into becoming a mighty warrior and prepare! Everyone has their moment to shine!"_

"YOU'LL PAY FOR MOCKING PEDRO'S SACRIFICE!" Carrot yelled. "ELECTRICAL..."

"None of you are going anywhere," Katakuri said...forming several mochi tentacles. "Not while I'm here!" He then jumped over Carrot and stamped his feet against her back, causing her to cry out in pain.

"CARROT!" Luffy cried as he charged at the Minister of Flour. "Hey, Mochi Guy! Since when did you decide whether we're leaving or not?!" He then proceeded to punch Katakuri with his Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling attack. "I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THI SHIP, AND I SAY WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Only if you can throw me off," Katakuri answered.

"GUM-GUUUUUUM...ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy roared as he tried to hit Katakuri with a giant, Haki-infused fist, but the mochi-man cushioned it by turning his entire right arm into mochi! However, Luffy growled before he trapped Katakuri in his giant fingers!

"Ah, I see," Katakuri said. "Doing this will definitely prevent me from hurting anybody else."

"You might be able to see it coming," Luffy began, "but you still can't stop me!"

 _"Urrrgh...ugggh...!"_ Blizzard grunted as he tried to get to his paws, but he wobbled woozily.

"OPEN FIRE!" shouted a Peacekeeper on one of the Tarte Ships, and soon, several rounds of Cannonball Homies were fire at the _Sunny_.

"WHEE~!" one cheered.

"ALL RIGHT!" exclaimed another.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA EXPLODE!" screamed a third.

"Here it goes, Nami!" Jimbei called. "I still can't believe this ship is about to fly!"

"HOLD IIIIIIT!"

 **GRONK!** Suddenly, the ship lurched back, causing everyone to look back to the aft, only to gasp in horror upon seeing Big Mom grabbing onto library!

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Big Mom shouted as she bit down on the railing. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S MY WEDDING CAKE?!"

"Dammit!" Nami cursed, but then she spotted something out of her peripheral eye. "Huh? Wait...who's that?!"

In the flames...she could make out a shadowy figure, causing her to gasp as a smile of relief began to appear on her face.

"Pedro...?!" she asked, hopefully...but that hope was soon dashed when she saw that it was not Pedro...but a bloodied Perospero with his right arm missing! "...No...!"

"Haa...haa...!" Perospero panted. "Damn that detestable Pedro! He almost killed me...I can't believe he did my Candy Wave!"

Meanwhile, Luffy struggled to keep Katakuri restrained...but what the others didn't realize was that he had his other hand inside the mirror, where he had Brulee trapped in his grasp!

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Brulee cried.

"NAMI!" Luffy called. "JIMBEI! BROOK! CHOPPER! BLIZZARD! CARROT!"

One by one, they all turned upon hearing their names get called. The moment Blizzard's eyes fell upon Luffy and Katakuri, though, his eyes went wide as he finally began to regain his senses.

 _"L...Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"What are you doing?!"_

A pause...but then Luffy smirked.

"I'll be back!" he said. "Hold things down for me!"

"...Luffy...!" Jimbei whispered in surprise.

 _"Wait!"_ Blizzard cried as he began to run to Luffy's side. _"Luffy, hang on!"_

"Watch out!" Jimbei shouted as he spotted the artillery fire. "Here they come!"

"Wait...are we going to go flying?!" Brook asked.

"Here it comes!" Jimbei yelled as he pulled on the lever.

"COUP DE...BURST!" Nami, Chopper, and Brook shouted...as Big Mom was blown back by the blast of air, which soon sent the _Sunny_ and the _Shark Submerge_ flying through the air!

"...This is Amande," said Amande as she and her troops watched while holding a Mini Transponder Snail. "The enemy ship has escaped...by air."

 **"WHAT?!"** Mont d'Or questioned. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'BY AIR'?!"**

As the group was flying away...Nami noticed that somebody was missing.

"Hey," she said. "Where did Luffy go?!"

"Huh?" the others asked before they looked around...only to find that their captain had vanished, along with Katakuri.

XXX

In the Mirror World, the Big Mom Pirates shrieked as they turned and ran from the mirror that led to the _Sunny's_ deck. Why? The answer was simple: Luffy was standing right in front of them.

Brulee, who was in such shock from Luffy grabbing her, fainted while she foamed at the mouth, while Katakuri sat on the floor, glaring at Luffy.

"...Well done, Straw Hat," said Katakuri as he stood up.

"Yeah," Luffy said as he rolled his shoulders, causing his joints to crack. "We can fight properly, here."

Then... **KRACK!** He punched the mirror...shattering it into pieces!

"What the-?!" one of the Big Mom Pirates questioned. "He just cut off the passage back to his own ship!"

"Does...does he plan to die here?!" asked another.

Luffy didn't answer...he only glared fiercely at Katakuri, who stood with a hand on his hip as he glared right back.

Right now...this was about to Luffy's greatest battle yet: a battle with a man of 1 billion Berries.

XXX

Blizzard gaped in horror as he stared at the mirror...which had inexplicably shattered into pieces.

 _'...Luffy...you're going to face him...without me...?!'_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Brook: *sobs* Damn...DAMN!

Chopper: ...Pedro...! I can't believe it!

Jimbei: Stop your crying! Pedro understood the circumstances perfectly...and so did Luffy.

Blizzard: *is still staring at the broken mirror*

Jimbei: Now...we must keep going!

Chopper: ...Right...!

Carrot: *nods* Yeah...

Big Mom: WEDDIIIIIING CAAAAAAKE!

Nami: What the-?! SHE'S WALKING ON THE SEA!

Perospero: Candy Slug!

Carrot: *gasps*

Pound: Chiffon! Is that you?!

Chiffon: Lola was the Minister of Chocolate on Cacao Island, but then she left, so now that position is empty.

Sanji: I didn't realize that.

Pudding: I refused the role of Minister because I believe Sister Lola should have the title. I didn't want to take that away from her.

Aika: ... *quietly looks back* ...Big Brother...

*In the Mirror World*

Luffy: HAWK GATLING~!" *tries to punch Katakuri, who copies his attack with his mochi powers*

Katakuri: Not quite the same...but it's more efficient, isn't it?

Next time: **Sweet Commander Katakuri**

* * *

...It is time.

For those of you who follow me on DA, expect to see my rendition of Super Powers. ;)

Review, please!


	57. Sweet Commander Katakuri

**Ch. 57- Sweet Commander Katakuri**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"...This can't be...Pedro...he...?!"

The candy syrup rain fell around the group as Jimbei stood at the helm, a stoic expression on his face while the others stood behind him. Brook sobbed as he fell to his knees, pounding his bony fist into the grassy deck. Chopper was bawling his eyes while Carrot pulled her hat over her eyes, sniffling as she mourned the loss of her dearest friend and mentor, and Nami was trying her hardest to fight off tears. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Blizzard, who stood staring at the broken mirror that Luffy had pulled himself and Katakuri into.

"Dammit!" Brook cursed. "Dammit all! If only we had been stronger, then Pedro would have...!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Chopper wailed. "PEDRO~!"

"...Don't waste your tears," said Jimbei. "Grieve for him when this is all over. Right now, our enemies are the ones who should be crying, right now. We cannot allow ourselves to lose control."

"How could you say something so cruel, Jimbei?!" Brook questioned. "Just because you spent the least amount of time with Pedro doesn't mean that you have the right-"

"My point is that we should not let down our guard!" Jimbei countered, causing Brook to gasp. "That shoreline was a place of certain death. He understood what it represented and was determined to sacrifice himself whenever necessary, and with this act, Pedro had achieved victory!"

Chopper sniffled and wiped his eyes while Carrot hiccupped.

"How great of a loss has the enemy suffered because of your arrival here?!" asked Jimbei. "This is an unprecedented setback for them! Don't you hear Pedro's voice, right now?! It's saying 'Onward'! Luffy understood the stakes, instantly," said Jimbei, "and that is why he chose to take on the enemy, by himself! Katakuri has a bounty of 1 billion Berries! It's a tremendous gamble on Luffy's part!"

Blizzard just kept staring at the shattered mirror, as if completely unaware of what was going on around him.

"And sooner or later," Jimbei continued, "this land's pirate queen will catch up to us from behind! Her fleet could close in on us from all directions at any time! So until we can escape the influence of Big Mom's territory...we must NOT let down our guard! DON'T YOU HEAR PEDRO TELLING YOU THAT?!"

Brook and Chopper both gasped...but then put on determined faces before the latter let out a furious roar, changing into his Heavy Point form.

"GIMME ORDERS, NAMI~!" he shouted.

"Right!" Nami answered as she held up the map Pudding made for her when they first got to Cacao Island. "Sanji's group will come from Cacao Island, back this way, according to what they said, we need to make sure that we don't miss them!" She then pointed to Jimbei. "Jimbei! Hard to starboard!"

"Right away!" Jimbei answered.

"There's a strong wind coming, so we need to catch it!" Nami shouted. "We'll take the gust starboard and head due west, the most direct route!"

"I'll go refill the cola that we just spent!" said Brook as he ran to the Energy Room.

"Chopper! Go with him!" Nami said. "He's gonna need help!"

"Aye-aye, Nami" Chopper saluted as he followed Brook.

"Very good, Nami!" Jimbei praised. "I'll help you identify the sea currents!"

"Carrot!" Nami said as she ran over to her. "I know it's hard, right now, but I need you to be the lookout, okay?!"

Carrot looked up at Nami, her eyes still dripping with tears, but then she sniffled as she wiped them away, then nodded her head with a determined expression as she jumped onto the Crow's Nest and looked through the binoculars.

"I can see something coming in from six o'clock!" the Rabbit Mink called. "It looks like those ships...and...huh?!"

"What is it, Carrot?!" asked Nami.

"It's...IT'S BIG MOM!" Carrot cried.

"WEDDIIIIIIIING CAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom roared...somehow walking on the water!

"She's walking across the water like it was solid ground!" Carrot shouted.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nami questioned.

"How is that possible?!" Jimbei asked.

"Wait...I think I see something else!" Carrot answered as she looked through the binoculars again...seeing some sort of orange blob, slithering underneath Big Mom as she took each step forward! "It's...it's not water she's standing on! She's walking across some kind of candy blob...which means...!"

Soon, the blob began to take on a slug-like shape, complete with antennae...while Perospero stood on Napoleon!

"Behold, my Candy Sea Slug!" Perospero exclaimed. "Kukukukuku!"

"...You...!" Carrot hissed, hatefully.

"Now, where is that Zeus?" asked Perospero. "He's supposed to help Mama cross the sea! But I suppose that this suits me just fine...now I have a score I can settle! After all, losing my right arm isn't so bad...I can just make a new one out of candy!"

Not long after, the stub that was his right arm had been turned into a candy prosthetic!

"The only drawback is that I can't enjoy my afternoon tea, anymore," said Perospero. "The heat from the cup will melt my hand...and I'm going to be constantly reminded of that damned, detestable pussycat's face! Don't you think so, Napoleon? There's nothing more humiliating!"

"It is definitely a grievous crime in this land," said Napoleon. "They have no future."

"Indeed," Perospero grinned. "So, how shall I torment his companions...in order to ease my rage?!"

Carrot only growled hatefully, gripping the binoculars so hard that they shattered in her hands.

XXX

On Whole Cake Island...

"Hey!" Zeus exclaimed as he flew up to the western shoreline. "Where'd everyone go?!"

"Ugh...I...I just need to eat a little fire..." Prometheus panted. "I feel...so weak..."

XXX

Concurrently, out at sea, there was a small rowboat, paddling across the waters...and onboard was Pound, who happened to look up at the sky.

"Huh?" he muttered as he noticed something flying through the sky. "Wait a second...I know I'm not seeing things! That...that looks my daughter, up there! Chiffon?! Chiffon, down here! It's me, your father, Pound! HEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Up in the sky, Sanji's Team was flying on Rabian...although for some reason, Pudding was hiding inside the carpet's curls. Aika was sitting beside Sanji, still glancing back worriedly.

"Sanji?" Aika asked. "Do you think that Big Brother and everyone else are gonna be okay back there?"

"What?" Sanji asked. "Of course they are. You know them better than that."

"...But...Pedro..." Aika started. "I stopped hearing his voice..."

"...I'm sure he's fine," Sanji said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's not assume the worst, just yet, okay?"

"...Okay," Aika nodded.

"Now, Miss Chiffon," Sanji began, "what were you saying?"

"Ah, yes," Chiffon replied. "Lola was supposed to be the Minister of Chocolate on Cacao Island, and ever since she left, the position has been left empty! Everyone thought that Pudding would fill the role, but she continued to refuse the offer!"

"Huh?" Sanji asked. "Why's that?"

"I-it's because," Pudding stammered, "I feel like only Sister Lola deserves that title! I didn't want to take that away from her in case she ever came back!"

"You mean Lola from _Thriller Bark_ was a master chocolatier?" Sanji inquired. I had no idea!"

"Yeah, that's really cool!" Aika added.

"Pudding, I understand how you feel about Lola," said Chiffon, "but please, come out from there!"

"As if!" Pudding shouted, turning into her "evil self", again. "If I sit on the same carpet as Sanji while wearing my wedding dress, they'll think that I'm actually married to him!"

"Who will?" asked Chiffon.

"It's a pain in the ass!" Evil Pudding shouted. "Nothing but a great big bother!"

"...Weirdo," Aika said with a glare.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," said Sanji. "Just don't fall off, okay?"

"HUH?!" Normal Pudding questioned before turning into Evil Pudding, again. "D-don't make me laugh! You can't tell me what to do! I'll fall off if I want to!"

 _'I can't believe that even after all I've done, he's still worried about me! He's such a gentleman!'_

"Pudding!" Chiffon called as a familiar island appeared below them. "Look alive! We're about to land on Cacao Island!"

"Right then!" Pudding exclaimed. "Let's get baking, Sanji...dear."

"...I don't think I can take you seriously with you, switching personalities like that," Sanji said.

"Me, either," Aika added.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Mirror World...

"GUUUUUM-GUUUUUM...HAWK GATLING~!"

 **BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!** Luffy was throwing flaming punches at Katakuri, who, surprisingly was able to match the speed of the punches by using his powers to make multiple arms, blocking every punch, blow for blow!

"Gyahahahaha!" laughed one of Katakuri's men. "Don't waste your breath, Straw Hat! Just give up and accept defeat!"

"Yeah!" agreed another. "Commander Katakuri is one of Mama's Sweet Commanders!"

"Not to mention you destroyed your way back to your ship!" shouted a third. "There's no way out for you, now!"

Luffy panted as he pulled his arms...his nose already bleeding, as well as his lip.

"Well, now," Katakuri said. "This isn't quite the same now, is it?"

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy wheezed.

"But it's more efficient this way!" yelled Katakuri as he threw several punches at Luffy with his multiple arms, pummeling him mercilessly!

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Luffy screamed as he tried to block, only to stumble back and get beaten.

"Whoa!" cried one of Katakuri's men. "That's brutal, even for you, Commander!"

Soon, Katakuri relented on his assault, leaving Luffy standing in front of him with a bloody temple.

"I already told you, Straw Hat," the mochi-man said, "there's nothing your powers can do that mine can't. I have you beat in both speed and strength."

"There's no way my rubber will lose to your mochi!" Luffy shouted as he went Gear Second, again, and dashed toward Katakuri. "GUM-GUUUUUM...HAWK STAMP!"

 **BAM!** He sent a powerful flaming kick to Katakuri, and at first, it seemed that he managed to hit him...but then he looked up and gasped upon seeing him right over his head! Thinking fast, Luffy disappeared in a blur...only for Katakuri to whirl around and kick him in the jaw, just as he appeared behind him!

"GUH!" Luffy cried as he tumbled backward and crashed into a wall!

"Hmph," Katakuri scoffed. "You're trying strength, next? When will you learn?"

"Fuck you!" Luffy cursed as he bit into his thumb and blew air into it, inflating it to giant proportions. "GUM-GUUUUUUM..."

Katakuri only sighed in mild irritation as he enlarged his own left arm.

"ELEPHANT GUUUUUUUN!" Luffy roared as he swung his fist forward...only for Katakuri to match it with an even bigger punch of his own! "What the-?! Rrrrgh...!"

As their fists clashed, the air seemed to crack from the collision of their own combined Armaments Haki...unfortunately, though, Katakuri proved to be stronger, for he managed to hit Luffy and hit him into the wall, again!

"Hmph," he snorted. "So, Straw Hat...is that how you do your 'Elephant Gun'?"

Luffy groaned before he coughed up blood, then glared at Katakuri while seething angrily.

"...Shit...!" he cursed. "I think...I might be in trouble, here...!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Adventure!

Pudding: Chiffon wasn't involved in the rebellion! The fault lies in her husband, Capone Bege!

Chocolate Police: I can only imagine Mama's fury!

WCI 31: We've been waiting for you, Lady Pudding!

Pudding: Sanji! I'm going to need you and Chiffon to help me with this, okay?!

Aika: Can I help, too?

Sanji: We're gonna need all the help we can get, so sure, Aika!

*In the Mirror World*

Katakuri: Brulee...take some soldiers and light the Straw Hats' ship on fire.

Brulee: Ooh! A pleasure, brother!

Luffy: NO!

Mascarpone: Heheheheh...say goodbye! ...Huh?

Blizzard: *bites Mascarpone's head*

Mascarpone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HELP ME!

*Outside on the _Sunny_ *

Chopper: AAAAAAAH! LOOK AT THAT!

Nami: ...Luffy? I'm sorry...but we might not make it...!

Next time: **Zero Escape**

* * *

About time I finally updated this one, huh? Yes, I think I finally got back into my One Piece flow after my whole "Inuyasha Craze"...which I'm probably not done with, completely, but I will get back to it, later this month.

I was gonna update 2 days ago, but I had a little accident with the stairs and I hurt my right shoulder. Not fun. But, I'm all better, now! Good thing nothing was broken or sprained.

Review, please!


	58. Zero Escape

**Ch. 58- Zero Escape**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats relaxing in a jungle.

* * *

In Chocolat Town on Cacao Island...

"Lady Pudding?! What are you doing here?!" cried the Chocolate Police Officer. "And...is that the Minister of Fluff, Lady Chiffon?!"

The whole town had gathered at the square to find Pudding with Chiffon in shackles. However, Sanji and Aika were nowhere to be seen, for some reason.

"Calm yourselves, everyone!" Pudding called out. "Sister Chiffon wasn't involved in the rebellion! The fault lies in her husband, Capone Bege! Isn't that right, Sister?"

Chiffon nervously and quietly nodded her head in response.

The truth was Pudding was just making it seem like she was holding Chiffon hostage in order to get her through Chocolat Town safely without her getting actually arrested. Chiffon didn't mind, saying that she knew where she really stood in all of this.

"Where can I even begin with the day's events?!" asked the Chocolate Police Officer. "We've heard all the news, milady! Your lovely wedding, ruined by the assault from Straw Hat Luffy and Bege's betrayal!"

"Yes, it's sad," said Pudding, "but we can't change the past!"

"I can only imagine how furious Mama must be, right now!" cried the Chocolate Police Officer.

"Here rage and hunger are so great," Pudding began, "that they could easily destroy this county. Is everything set up here?"

"Absolutely!" the Chocolate Police Officer saluted. "As of one hour ago, Whole Cake Island had sent 31 of its cooks to this island!"

"Good," Pudding nodded. "I'll need all the help I can get!"

"Poor Lady Pudding," said a Grizzly Bear Mink. "She's here trying to fix everything, and it's her special day that's been ruined, of all things!"

"Don't worry," Pudding said with a cheerful smile as she pumped her fist. "I've got this! I won't let Mama destroy this country!"

"LADY PUDDING!" the townsfolk cheered with hearts in their eyes.

Underneath one of Rabian's curls...a pair of familiar brown eyes blinked as they looked around, but then a hand silently reached up and pulled the owner back inside.

"Don't go out until it's safe...!"

"Hmm?" the Chocolate Police Officer hummed, inquisitively. "Did you hear something?"

"Probably the wind," Pudding answered.

XXX

"Welcome, Lady Pudding!"

"We've been waiting for you!"

"Everything is ready to go!"

Pudding stood in front of Sweets Factory in the middle of town, where she was greeted by a large group of people, both humans and Minks, and some of other races, wearing blue and yellow chef uniforms.

They were the culinary band known as the WCI 31, or Whole Cake Island's 31 Head Chefs.

"Thank you, everyone," Pudding said before she turned to the surrounding townsfolk. "And as for the rest of you, I have only this to ask! Baking this cake is of the utmost importance to the survival of this nation! It requires incredible concentration and hard work, so I must ask that you do not peek inside the factory while we are at work and that you allow no visitors to look inside, either! No matter what!"

Soon, the crowd broke into cheers.

"Of course, Lady Pudding!" answered an old man. "Anything for you!"

"Best of luck!" exclaimed a stork Homie.

 _'Good,'_ thought Pudding. _'Now they won't spot Sanji dear or Aika inside.'_

"All right, Chefs!" she called to the WCI 31. "We're ready to go! Please proceed inside, one at a time!"

"Yes, Lady Pudding!" the chefs saluted.

Soon, they all formed a queue in front of the door and began to file inside, one-by-one, headed inside the dark factory.

"Head Chef of Kitchen 1, Bouch, reporting for duty!" exclaimed a short man with a handlebar mustache...but then, a hand reached inside his head and pulled out a roll of film! "GAAAH!"

XXX

A few moments later...

"Psst! Sanji! Aika! You can come out, now!"

Soon, Sanji and Aika hopped out from underneath Rabian's curl and jumped onto the floor.

"There you go!" the carpet exclaimed.

"Finally," said Aika. "It was getting cramped in there."

"Thanks for hiding in there," said Chiffon as she took off her handcuffs and rubbed her wrists.

"We don't have much time to work with," said Sanji, "so I took it upon myself to draw up a blueprint of the wedding cake while I was rolled up."

"You remember it?!" Chiffon asked in surprise.

"Well, for the most part," said Sanji as he handed her a piece of paper. "Here."

Chiffon took a look at the blueprint and gasped in disbelief.

"My word!" she exclaimed. "The shape is one thing, but how did you remember the ingredients?!"

"By the scent," Sanji replied as he lit up a cigarette, causing Chiffon to gape at him in shock.

"Let's hurry, everyone!" Pudding exclaimed, now wearing a chef's outfit of her own. "We haven't a moment to lose!"

"Yes, Lady Pudding!" the WCI 31 exclaimed while Sanji blushed at the sight of Pudding.

"Sanji!" Aika scolded.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sanji apologized. "She just looks...really cute in that apron!"

Pudding gasped before her nose started gushing with blood and she dropped to the floor with hearts in her eyes.

"Lady Pudding?!" asked a female chef with round glasses. "Are you all right?!"

"Ahhh...!" Pudding moaned.

"Let's do our best, you lucky fellow!" exclaimed another chef to Sanji.

"Huh?" Sanji asked, prompting Pudding to walk up to him and whisper in his ear.

"I removed the big incident from the chefs' memories," she whispered. "In other words, they think the wedding already happened and we're m...m...married...but the wedding cake was ruined by some unfortunate, unexpected bad weather! Now Mama's furious and we need to whip up a fresh cake from scratch! That's the story they believe now and fortunately for us, their memories of the first cake are still fresh and vivid!"

"I see," Sanji nodded.

"My word!" exclaimed a Pig Mink. "Who made this blueprint and recipe?!"

"That would be me," Sanji said. "Let me know if I made any mistakes."

" _You_ drew this?!" asked a Longneck Man.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed a man with a wide jaw. "It's even got the secret ingredient that Chef Streusen spent a week coming up with!"

"I heard that you were good," said a taller man with dark brown hair, "but I wouldn't have imagined you were _this_ good!"

"Who would have guessed that your first act as a married couple would be to bake a cake?!" asked a Bull Mink with a mustache, causing Pudding to faint again with her head in comic flames from the heat of love!

"Mrs. Pudding!" cried one of the chefs. "Are you okay?!"

"M...Missus...?!" Pudding stammered before she coughed up blood!

"Stop!" Chiffon cried. "You'll kill her at this rate!"

Soon, Pudding managed to regain herself...but when she saw that Sanji's back was turned, she growled as Evil Pudding took over.

"Oh, and just to be clear!" she said as she flipped the bird at him. "If you play all hubby-hubby with me, I'll stomp the breath out of your lungs, Sanji!"

"You do that and I'll claw your face, again!" Aika spat.

"Now, now, you two!" Sanji chided. "Try to get along, okay?"

"...Fine," Aika pouted.

"Whatever," Pudding scoffed, "...dear."

"All right," Sanji said as he pointed to three other chefs, "you three, get the ingredients together. We need non-homogenized milk, sugar beets, bananas, black sesame seeds, soy flour, and a whole lot of yogurt."

"Right away, sir!" the chefs saluted.

"Time is of the essence, people!" Sanji exclaimed. "Chiffon, I'll need you to bake an enormous cake, and Pudding, I'll need you to completely temper the chocolate within a span of 2 hours and 40 minutes!"

"Of course," Chiffon and Pudding nodded.

"And that's when I come in with the secret step!" Sanji declared. "I'm gonna show you all how the true essence of sweetness can drive people to absolute bliss!"

"E-Essence of sweetness?!" Pudding asked, her heart pounding in her chest as her cheeks flushed pink.

"We'll get the cake on the ship in three hours," Sanji continued, "decorate it, and let it cool on the deck so that the Ultimate Wedding Cake is completed by the time we reach the _Sunny!_ "

"I see," Chiffon said. "So the process is airtight."

"But it's so fast!" exclaimed Bouche.

"Then we'll do it fast!" Chiffon barked. "Do you want Mama to destroy this country?!"

"AAH!" the chefs cried. "WE'RE SORRY, MA'AM! WE'LL KEEP UP, WE SWEAR!"

"Sanji?" Aika asked. "Can I help, too?"

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" asked one of the chefs. "The flower girl wants to help!"

"She's like their daughter, wanting to help Mommy and Daddy in the kitchen!" exclaimed a Fox Mink.

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Chiffon, "but you should leave this to the professionals."

"...Oh," Aika muttered.

"Now hold on," Sanji said. "I taught Aika a thing or two about cooking, and since time is of the essence, we're gonna need all the help we can get." He then turned and smiled at Aika. "Of course, you can help, Aika."

"Really?!" Aika asked, excitedly. "Because...I actually have an idea! Does anybody have any cinnamon cookies?"

"You mean like this?" asked a Longleg Man, holding up a bag of cinnamon cookies.

"...Bigger than that," Aika answered.

"How much bigger?" asked a Bear Mink, prompting Aika to open her arms wide.

"THIS much," she said.

"...Uhhh...we're gonna need more flour," said one of the chefs, "AND cinnamon."

"Get the little lady whatever she needs!" Sanji exclaimed. "Everyone, get to your stations! Go, go, GO!"

Soon, everyone scattered to get to work!

 _'I'll do my best,'_ Aika thought as she carried bags of flour and sugar to one GIANT bowl. _'No...I need more than my best! I gotta help Sanji! Big Brother and everyone else is counting on us!'_

 _'We're doing this for the sake of Lola's saviors,'_ thought Chiffon as she began to blend the ingredients together. _'I'll make my special Ascending-To-Heaven Fluffy Chiffon Cake!'_

 _'Hang in there, you three!'_ thought Sanji as he carried some ingredients to Chiffon. _'Show me some aggressive cooking!'_

 _'I have to help Sanji's crew escape with my sweet, sweet chocolate!'_ thought Pudding as she stirred a giant pot of chocolate.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Mirror World...

"You survived the explosion, Brother Peros?" asked Katakuri, holding a Mini Transponder Snail.

 **"Kukukukuku! Just barely! I'm with Mama as she chases the ship! I must admit, the Straw Hats are quite persistent in their escape!"**

"I get the picture," said Katakuri as he looked to Luffy...who was panting as he lied on the ground with a bloodied forehead.

 **"What a stupid way to go out, too! So long, Pedro! You hear that, Straw Hat?! He died for NOTHING!"**

"...Fuck...you...!" Luffy cursed.

"...Brulee," Katakuri said, causing an unconscious Brulee to suddenly wake up.

"H-huh?" she asked as she sat up. "Oh! Brother Katakuri!"

"How long were you going to sleep there?" asked Katakuri. "We can't move any soldiers without you up and active." He pointed at Luffy. "He may think his brave stand has saved his crew, but just look at the state of their captain. Go take some men and light their ship on fire. It seems to be intact, still."

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned.

"Oh, with pleasure, dear brother!" Brulee exclaimed in wicked delight.

"Hey, Sister Brulee!" Mascarpone called as he and Joscarpone approached with another mirror. "We found another mirror that leads to Straw Hats' ship!"

"It looks like it leads to some kid's room!" said Joscarpone. "There are probably others, too!"

"Aika's room...?!" Luffy whispered in shock.

"Wiwiwiwi!" Brulee cackled. "Excellent! And while they're scrambling to put out the fire, Mama will crush them for good!"

"NO!" Luffy yelled as he tried to charge at them. "I WON'T LET YOU! GIMME THAT MIRROR!"

Before he could reach them, though, Katakuri kicked him in the face in the blink of an eye, sending him to the ground!

"Aren't we supposed to be having a one-on-one, Straw Hat?" asked Katakuri as he glared at Luffy and raised up his leg, using his powers to create at least ten more. "Keep your filthy hands...OFF MY SIBLINGS!" He then tried to stomp on Luffy, who turned and ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Mascarpone and Joscarpone were holding flaming arrows to the mirror that led to Aika's room while Brulee held the mirror.

"Get ready!" Joscarpone exclaimed.

"Aim...and...huh?" Mascarpone started, but then paused when something appeared in the mirror. "Hey...what was that?"

All of a sudden, the mirror seemed to flash...and as Mascarpone took a closer look, **CHOMP!** He suddenly found his head trapped between a set of powerful jaws and sharp fangs!

"KYAAAAAAAH!" Brulee and Joscarpone shrieked. "BROTHER MASCARPONE?!"

"What?!" Katakuri questioned as he and Luffy looked back and saw that it was none other than Blizzard, who was sticking his head through the mirror and biting down on Mascarpone's skull!

"AAAAAAAAH!" Mascarpone screamed in agony as he continuously pounded his fists against Blizzard's neck, trying to get the wolf-dog to let go. "HELP! IT HURTS! LET GO! LET GO, DAMMIT!"

Blizzard growled as he continued to crunch Mascarpone's head in his jaws, cracking his skull open as if it were a mere walnut.

"White Wolf...!" Katakuri hissed as he charged at Blizzard.

"BLIZZARD!" Luffy shouted. "LET GO!"

Blizzard looked up, only to gasp upon seeing Katakuri run toward him, forcing him to let go of Mascarpone and pull his head back inside the mirror. Just before Katakuri could reach him, though, the mirror cracked and shattered!

"What?!" Brulee questioned. "White Wolf broke the mirror on the other side!"

XXX

Blizzard panted as he stood in Aika's room, her vanity mirror shattered after he gave it a swift kick with his hind paws.

 _"Blizzard! What are you doing, just sitting there?!"_

 _Flashback_

Blizzard still sat by the broken mirror, staring in shock at the glass shards, while Nami was desperately shaking the wolf-dog in an attempt to get his attention.

"Blizzard! Blizzard!" she cried. "Come on, snap out of it! We need help!"

"Come on, Blizzard, hurry!" Chopper shouted to his older brother figure.

"We need you!" Brook yelled.

But Blizzard didn't budge. He just kept staring at the shattered mirror that Luffy had dragged himself and Katakuri into.

"Blizzard, please!" Jimbei shouted. "The enemy will be upon us before too long! We need your help!"

"Blizzard!" Carrot cried.

 _"...Luffy..."_ Blizzard whispered. _"He left me...he...he's fighting...without me..."_

A pause...but then Nami growled before she raised her Clima-Tact over her head.

"I said...SNAP OUT OF IT!" she shouted as she swung down, striking Blizzard on top of his head.

 _"OW!"_ he yowled as he grabbed at the bump on his head. _"What the hell, Nami?! That hurts!"_

"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF, YOU STUPID DOG!" Nami yelled. "Look at you! You're supposed to be the ship's guard dog! Now the ship's in danger, and what are you doing?! JUST SITTING THERE, JUST BECAUSE LUFFY'S NOT HERE!"

 _"But...but I always fight alongside Luffy!"_ Blizzard argued.

"Well, this time, you CAN'T!" Nami yelled. "Dammit, Blizzard, don't you get it?! Luffy's already fighting a dangerous enemy! Do you think he needs you there to distract him?!"

Blizzard gasped at this.

"I mean...I get it!" Nami said. "You've protected Luffy for so long...but Blizzard, you need to understand something: you can't be at his side, all the time. Instead of helping him, you'll just hinder him!"

 _"...I...I didn't even realize that...!"_ Blizzard whispered.

A pause...but then Nami hugged the wolf-dog's neck.

"...I know it's hard," she said. "I understand you just wanna be by Luffy's side and help him...but right now, we need you more than Luffy does! You're the crew's guard dog! Isn't your job to protect us AND this ship?!"

Blizzard blinked at Nami...then turned his gaze on Chopper, Brook, Carrot, and Jimbei...before he put on a look of determination before he pulled away and looked the navigator in the eye.

 _"...I understand,"_ he said.

"...Good boy," Nami smiled, proudly.

 _Flashback end_

 _'...Thank you, Nami,'_ thought Blizzard.

"Blizzard! Quick! Come outside!" Nami called from outside, prompting the wolf-dog to come rushing out onto the deck. He could see Brook cutting down cannonballs while Jimbei tried to steer the ship out of the way of artillery fire.

 _"What is it, Nami?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"We got a call from Luffy!" Nami said, holding up a mirror shard.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard exclaimed. _"Are you okay?!"_

"Guys!" Luffy exclaimed. "Listen to me! I need you to break all the mirrors on the ship, got it?!"

"What?!" Nami asked. "Break the mirrors?!"

 _"He's right, Nami!"_ Blizzard answered. _"If we don't, Brulee and her troops will try and burn the ship down from the Mirror World!"_

"...Franky's not gonna like this," Nami began, "but...hopefully, he'll understand. Come on, Blizzard! Help me!"

 _"Right!"_ Blizzard nodded.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Chopper screamed, causing the others to look up and gasp in horror.

"...Oh...my...god...!" Nami whispered.

XXX

"Brother Mascarpone!" cried Joscarpone as she held Mascarpone, whose head was bloody from all the bite marks. "Brother Mascarpone, say something! Anything!"

"Uuuugh...aaaaahh...ooooooggh...!" Mascarpone moaned, unintelligibly as blood pooled from his cracked skull. His limbs also twitched, uncontrollably and without coordination. It was clear that Blizzard's bite was more than enough to cause critical brain damage.

"Damn that White Wolf!" Brulee cursed. "Someone find another mirror! There has to be more than one!"

Luffy panted as he held the glass shard in his hand as he glared at Katakuri.

"...I won't let you involve my crew...in OUR fight!" Luffy shouted.

"...How valiant," Katakuri said, sarcastically.

"...Luffy?" Nami's voice spoke up from the mirror shard, causing Luffy to look down at it...only to see that his navigator and fiancé with tears in her eyes.

"What the...?!" Luffy questioned. "Nami?! What's wrong?! Is everything all right?!"

XXX

"...There's no way...we can escape from something like that!" Carrot cried as she and the others stared up...at an enormous tidal wave with a face!

"WAAAAAAAVE!" the wave exclaimed while Big Mom stood on top of it!

"...Luffy," Nami said. "I'm sorry...but it looks like we're not gonna make it...!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: What do you guys you're not gonna make it?!

Jimbei: If that hits us, we're sunk!

Brook: We don't have enough cola for another Coup de Burst!

Carrot: Pedro...I'm sorry...!

Blizzard: _...Looks like I'll be joining Master soon..._

Jimbei: Everyone! Give me the sheet ropes to the sails!

Brook: What?! Why?!

Jimbei: Just do it!

*The wave crashes*

Nami: We...we're alive...?!

Jimbei: With me as the ship's helmsman, there's no problem!

Next time: **The Wave Room**

* * *

Dun-dun-DUUUUUUN!

Review, please!


	59. Wave Room

**Ch. 59- Wave Room**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"What are you guys talking about?!" Luffy questioned as he held the mirror shard. "What do you mean you're not gonna make it?! What's happening over there?! GUYS!"

XXX

Back on the _Sunny_ , the crew gaped in horror as they saw the giant Tidal Wave Homey looming dangerously overhead, threatening to come crashing down right on top of them.

"If that hits us, we're good as sunk!" Jimbei yelled.

"We need to use another Coup de Burst!" Chopper cried.

"R-right! Let's hurry!" Nami shouted.

"There's no time~!" Brook wailed with tears in his eyes. "And besides, we don't have enough cola!"

"I'm so sorry, Pedro!" Carrot wept. "And you gave up your life of us, too!"

 _"...Looks I'll be joining my Master, soon..."_ Blizzard whispered as he closed his eyes.

"...Wait!" Jimbei exclaimed. "I have an idea, but we must act quickly!"

"WEEEEEDDIIIIIIING CAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom roared as she stood on top of the wave.

"Wait, Mama!" Perospero cried. "Stop! You'll sink the cake along with the Straw Hats!"

Down below, the group was tying ropes to the mainsail before they handed them to Jimbei.

"Is that it, Jimbei?!" Brook asked.

"This will do perfectly!" Jimbei answered.

 _"Jimbei, wait! What are you planning?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Don't tell me you're gonna try and control the sail by yourself!"_

"Nami! Wind!" Jimbei called.

"There's a strong gust coming from the South!" Nami answered. "But Jimbei, what are you about to do?!"

"I'm going to tack into the wind at high speed!" Jimbei answered as he pulled at the ropes...causing the sail to catch the wind and _Sunny_ to turn right back towards the wave!

"WAIT!" Nami screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU TURNING US BACK AROUND?!"

 _"JIMBEI, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"_

"Just trust in me!" Jimbei answered. "We're about to enter...the Green Room!"

 _"The...the Green Room?!"_ Blizzard repeated. _"What the hell is that?!"_

"Why are you sending us back towards the wave, Jimbei?!" Chopper asked.

"The 'Green Room' he is referring to must be the gateway to Heaven!" Brook cried.

"WAAAAAAH~!" Chopper sobbed. "I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON, DOCTOR!"

"It's all over for us!" Nami cried. "What does he think the ship is, a surfboard or something?!"

"Hang on, everyone!" Jimbei yelled...just as the wave came crashing down on them!

XXX

In the Mirror World...

"...Guys?" Luffy asked, but got no answer, causing him to grit his teeth in worry. "Guys?! Are you there?!"

XXX

 _'...What happened? I can't see anything...did...did we die?'_

Nami reluctantly opened her eyes...only to gasp as she looked up, along with the others.

"Is...is this Heaven?" asked Chopper.

"If so, it's beautiful...!" Brook whispered with tears falling out of his eye sockets.

 _"...No,"_ Blizzard answered as he stood up. _"I don't believe it...by some miracle, we're still alive!"_

"This is quite a good ship you have!" Jimbei exclaimed. "The Green Room is a brief wave room that forms inside a collapsing wave. When I was a boy, we Fishmen found it the perfect place to play!"

"You mean...we're inside the wave?!" Nami asked as she looked up...and saw that Jimbei was riding the _Sunny_ inside the rolling tidal wave!

"Everyone, hang on!" Jimbei called. "We'll be out, shortly!"

"Wow!" Carrot exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

 _"Holy crap!"_ Blizzard beamed. _"Jimbei, you're incredible! You just saved us!"_

"No worries!" Jimbei smirked. "We've got ourselves a good ship, here, as well as a magnificent navigator! With a helmsman like me, this craft is invincible!"

"I don't believe it!" Nami exclaimed in awe. "He's controlling our sloop like she's a part of his own body! I've never seen anyone helm a ship like this before!"

"So, wait...we're gonna live?!" Chopper asked.

"Thank you, Jimbei~!" Brook sobbed, and it wasn't too long before the team made it out the other side!

Meanwhile, Big Mom and Perospero looked around, not realizing that the Straw Hats had survived.

"Wed...ding...cake...?!" Big Mom growled.

"Kukukukuku!" Perospero laughed. "Oh, well...that's what those little nobodies get!" He then held up a Mini Transponder Snail.

XXX

Back in the Mirror World, Luffy held the mirror shard in horror.

"Guys?" he asked. "Guys?! Can anyone hear me?!"

No answer came.

 **"This is Perospero!"** came Perospero's voice from Katakuri's snail. **"We've got everything cleaned up over here, Brother Katakuri!"**

"What?!" Luffy questioned before he desperately held the mirror shard. "No...no! Guys! Nami! Blizzard! Carrot?! Brook?! Chopper?! Jimbei! Can you guys hear me?! HEY! ANSWER ME!"

Still no response.

"...No...!" Luffy whispered in disbelief.

"Wiwiwiwi!" Brulee laughed. "Oh, dear...and we were just getting ready to invade their ship, too! Looks like the operation's off, boys! Sounds like our target is already sunk! Wiwiwiwiwiwiwi!"

Soon, the rest of Brulee's forces began to laugh...except for Joscarpone, who was holding another mirror...which led to the men's quarters on the _Sunny_. As for Mascarpone, he was being tended to by some of the medical team, who were wrapping bandages around the bite wound on his head.

"Sister Brulee, are you sure?" asked Joscarpone. "I don't see any seawater."

"Eh?" Brulee asked before she went over. "What are you talking about? Let me see!"

As Brulee went to take a look...she gasped upon seeing Nami, who smirked.

"Surprise!" she said...before she shattered the mirror!

"WHAT?!" Brulee questioned. "THEY'RE STILL ALIVE?!"

"Hmph...I thought as much," said Katakuri.

"...Phew...!" Luffy sighed quietly in relief. "Thank god..."

XXX

"Nami! What are you doing?!" Brook asked in shock as he stood in the men's quarters, where Nami had just broken the mirror. "Why did you break the mirror?!"

"How is Luffy gonna get back, now?!" asked Chopper.

"Be quiet!" Nami barked. "Go find all the other mirrors on the ship and break them! Every last one! Even hand mirrors!"

"But Nami!" Brook cried. "Are you trying to make things harder for Luffy-"

"These are _his_ orders, you idiot!" Nami yelled. "Now do it before I feed your sorry bones to Blizzard!"

"YIPE!" Brook yelped as he ran off. "YES, MA'AM!"

 _"Chopper, don't just stand there!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Go!"_

"R-right!" Chopper cried as he ran. "Carrot! You help, too!"

"Okay!" Carrot nodded.

Nami sighed before she looked to the broken mirror before she put her hand over her right shoulder, worriedly.

"Luffy..." she whispered.

XXX

In the Mirror World, some of the mirrors were inexplicably shattering!

"What's going on?!" asked Brulee. "The mirrors are all shattering!"

"It looks like they're all the mirrors that lead to the Straw Hats' ship!" cried one of her men.

"How can this be?!" Joscarpone questioned. "How did they survive?!"

"Rrrgh...it seems they're even smarter than we thought!" Brulee hissed. "How's Brother Mascarpone?!"

"He's unconscious!" said one of the men tending to him. "I think he might be in a coma for a while!"

"Damn that detestable White Wolf!" cursed Brulee. "He'll pay for this! I'll make a sash out of his fur!"

While the Big Mom Pirates were distracted, Luffy heard a small whispering noise from the mirror shard he was holding.

"Psst...Luffy...! It's me, Nami."

"Nami...?" Luffy whispered back.

"Listen," Nami said, softly. "Try and get as far from the enemy as you can. I need to tell you something!"

Luffy nodded before he got to his feet and turned to run, but this did not go unseen by his foes.

"Hey!" shouted Brulee. "Straw Hat's getting away!"

"...Where's he going?" Katakuri asked.

"Guys!" Luffy said as he kept running. "Are you all okay?!"

 _"Don't worry, Luffy!"_ Blizzard answered. _"We're fine over here, thanks to Jimbei!"_

"What happened over there?!" Luffy asked as he pulled off his red jacket, revealing the black shirt underneath. "That candy guy said that you guys were sunk!"

"That's what we thought, too!" Chopper answered. "Jimbei saved us! You should've seen it!"

"Luffy! We broke all the mirrors on the ship!" Brook added.

"Really?" Luffy asked. "Good!"

"There's just one problem," Nami said. "How are you gonna get back?!"

"Don't worry about that for now!" Luffy answered.

"How can I not worry?!" Nami questioned. "You don't have a plan!" She then sighed. "...I guess you know what you're doing...but Luffy, listen! Sanji and Aika are on Cacao Island, right now, trying to make another wedding cake! We're gonna head there, okay?! Once you beat that Katakuri guy, try and find a mirror that leads to Cacao Island! We'll meet you there, okay?!"

"Yea- WHOA!" Luffy cried as he suddenly found his feet stuck in mochi, causing him to trip. "What the hell?!"

"Luffy?!" Nami asked. "What's going on over there?! Are you all right-"

Before Nami could say anything else...Luffy shoved the mirror shard in his mouth, just as Katakuri kicked him in the stomach!

XXX

 **KRAKK!** The mirror shard in Chopper's hooves suddenly broke apart!

"AAH!" Chopper shrieked.

 _"What the hell just happened?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Luffy?! LUFFY!"_

"Babe?!" Nami asked.

XXX

Luffy tumbled along the ground, holding his mouth closed while he still held the mirror shard in his mouth.

"Luffy?!" Nami asked from the shard. "What's going on?! Did something happen?!"

Luffy grunted as he tried to keep his mouth closed, but as he looked up, he saw Katakuri's enlarged leg come crashing down toward him, forcing him to jump out of the way.

"Willow Mochi," Katakuri said as he split his leg into several more before he tried to stomp on Luffy, which he soon succeeded in doing, excessively pummeling his back until he was on the ground. He soon couldn't take much more and spat out the shattered mirror shard...as well as blood. Yet despite this...he gave a broad grin.

"Luffy?!" Nami asked. "Is everything okay?!"

"...Yeah!" Luffy answered. "Everything's fine! I'll try and get this over with quickly, so don't make me wait, got it?! You know how I get bored easily!"

XXX

"You got it!" Chopper cheered as he and Carrot hugged each other.

"We'll be seeing you, soon, Luffy!" Brook added...but Blizzard and Jimbei only looked at each other in concern.

"...Luffy, one more thing," Nami said. "Be careful."

"...You, too," Luffy said.

XXX

Back on the other side...Luffy panted as he shattered the tiny shards with his fist, then staggered to his feet. As for Katakuri, he stood towering over Luffy with that same stoic expression.

"...Let me guess," Katakuri said. "You're about to say 'I don't intend to die here', right?" He then opens his arm...causing his spear to come out. "Should I take that as your last will and testament, Straw Hat?"

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Luffy panted as he glared at Katakuri. "I don't intend to die here!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Katakuri: Nobody decides to die because they want to.

Luffy: Says you!

Brulee: You don't get it, do you, Straw Hat?! Brother Katakuri has never been seen lying on his back in his entire life! Since the moment he was born, even!

Perospero: What do you mean their ship is still intact?!

Brulee: The Straw Hats are headed for Cacao Island as we speak!

Big Mom: *sees Nuts Island* Wedding...!

Perospero: Wait, Mama! That's the wrong way!

*Luffy and Katakuri clash in the Mirror World*

Luffy: Dammit! You're always attacking right in the spot where I dodge!

Katakuri: ...Gear Fourth, eh? Sounds interesting.

Mont d'Or: So, Germa was eliminated?!

?: That's right, sir. All of them are dead.

*The Vinsmokes are sitting on top of their defeated foes*

Ichiji: Time to move out.

Next time: **Beyond the Emperor's Expectations**

* * *

Yes, this is back, too, after all the Inuyasha craziness...which may or may not be done. Probably not. Might be back next week. XD

Review, please!


	60. Beyond the Emperor's Expectations

**Ch. 60- Beyond the Emperor's Expectations**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Katakuri spun his spear in his right hand before holding it against his shoulder. Luffy glared fiercely while his breath came in short pants. However, he wasn't down for the count quite yet.

"I don't think you understand, Straw Hat," said Katakuri. "Nobody decides to die because they want to. Most death is unexpected and unwanted."

"Shut up!" Luffy spat. "If I said that I'm not gonna die here, then I'm not gonna die here, plain and simple!"

"...Hmph," Katakuri scoffed. "You're just another naïve fool from the Worst Generation who has no idea who he's dealing with."

"Wiwiwi~! That's right! Get stuffed, Straw Hat!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered before he looked to his left and saw Brulee, sticking her head out of a mirror. "Branch...?"

"IT'S BRULEE, YOU IDIOT!" Brulee yelled. "And anyway, you don't get it! Big Brother Katakuri is not only undefeated, but not once in his life has his back ever touched the ground! You hear that?! He's a superhuman! Legend has it that the very moment he was born, he stood up on his own two feet and fell asleep while sitting upright in his chair! He's never, EVER laid down in his life! He is a man who will even look down on the earth!"

"...Stop it, Brulee..." Katakuri said.

"He is proud, cold, and powerful at all times!" Brulee continued. "He is the perfect man! THAT is our Brother Katakuri, and that's who you're dealing with!"

"Enough," Katakuri said, but Brulee continued her preaching.

"He's the greatest masterpiece of the Charlotte Family!" she screeched. "The thought of a shrimpy little smudge like you, Straw Hat, matching up to the likes of him is completely and utterly laughable! WIWIWWIWIWIIII!"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arm toward her. "GET LOST!"

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Brulee shrieked...only for Katakuri to grab Luffy's wrist.

"What the-?!" Luffy questioned.

"...What do you think you're doing to my sister, Straw Hat?" Katakuri asked with a cold glare in his eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Luffy squeaked before Katakuri threw him into a wall, breaking a few mirrors as he crashed, and before Luffy could get his bearings, he gasped as he saw Katakuri lunging at him with his spear, and his arm had turned into a giant ball of mochi. He began to turn the spear around and around like a drill, causing it to make a buzzing sound through the air.

"Mochi Thrust!" Katakuri shouted as he thrust _Mole_ at Luffy with his spinning arm, but luckily, the Straw Hat Captain managed to dodge, and as he looked up, he saw that Katakuri had literally drilled a giant hole in the wall...and if he hadn't ducked down, that surely would have been his head!

"Holy crap, that was close!" Luffy cried...but then he heard a strange popping noise. "Wait...what's that?"

All of a sudden, the wall behind him bulged before it completely exploded, sending Luffy flying through the air before he landed on the ground.

"OOF!" he cried. "Ugh...dammit...!"

"This spear I wield," Katakuri said as he held up his weapon, "is named _Mole_."

Luffy grunted as he sat up, glaring at the mochi-man.

"So, which should be first?" asked Katakuri. "Your hands? Your feet? An eye, perhaps? Tell me the least important parts in order so that I may gouge them off of you."

"START WITH HIS HEAD, BROTHER!" Brulee shouted from another mirror.

"SHUT UP, BRANCH!" Luffy barked, comically, but Brulee ducked back in the mirror before he could make the attempt to grab her.

 _'Wiwiwiwiwiwi! What Straw Hat doesn't know is that I just so happened to overhear his little conversation with his crew! I know where they're going to meet up...but the only difference is they'll all be dead before anybody can meet with anyone else! Wiwiwiwiwiwiwi~!'_

XXX

"What?!" Perospero questioned as he sat on _Napoleon_ while Big Mom still stood on the Candy Slug, which had now gotten a face. "The Straw Hats are still alive?! And their ship is still intact?! Are you certain, Brulee?!"

 **"Yes! I heard their voices!"** Brulee affirmed.

"Hey, hey!" called the Candy Slug. "Can we play that big wave game, again, Mama?! Can we, please?!"

"Weddiiiiiiing...caaaaake...!" Big Mom droned.

"How can this be?!" Perospero asked. "My Candy Slug made a tidal wave that swallowed them up! How could they have survived?!"

 **"I don't know how they survived it! They just did it! They're alive and they're going to show up on Cacao Island in the middle of the night! They made a promise with Straw Hat Luffy to that effect! But the fools have no idea that THAT'S our final destination, also! WIWIWIWIWIWIWI~!"**

"Mama! Change of plans!" Perospero called. "Your long-desired cake can be found on Cacao Island! Pudding's baking a new cake there! However this plays out, it'll all happen on that island!"

However, it seemed Big Mom wasn't listening...for she was eyeing a nearby island that had buildings made out of peanuts, walnuts, coconuts...all kinds of nuts.

"Weddiiiiing...!" Big Mom grinned.

"No, wait, Mama!" Perospero cried. "We can't take any detours! That's Nuts Island, which is under Sister Amande's jurisdiction! The ship's not headed that way! The cake is being taken to Cacao Island!"

"WEEEEEDDIIIIIIING CAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom roared as she began to steer the Candy Slug toward Nuts Island!

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy panted as he dodged Katakuri's attacks, as well as trying to avoid the walls that exploded every time Katakuri drilled a hole into them with his Mochi Thrust. At one point, he tried to dodge by using Gear Second to increase his speed, but due to his advanced Observation Haki, Katakuri was able to turn around and attack Luffy the exact moment he was about to reappear. Just as Katakuri was about to hit him with his Mochi Thrust, Luffy stretched his head to dodge the attack, but he winded up hitting his head on the ground. It might have saved him, more or less, though, for Katakuri ended up missing him, either way.

"Ugh...damn!" Luffy cursed as he stood up. "You always know where I'm gonna appear next...and that makes everything twice as tiring!"

"The same goes for me, Straw Hat," said Katakuri. "I've never had someone avoid so many of my attacks. It's really quite stressful." He then put his hand to the ground. "Flowing Mochi!"

That's when the ground beneath began to turn into a large mochi wave.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried as he jumped away before it could swallow him. "The ground turned into mochi...just like how Doflamingo turned the ground and buildings into string back in Dressrosa!"

"Naturally," Katakuri said. "My powers are awakened."

"AGH!" Luffy cried as the mochi grabbed him...but not before he managed to get his left arm free and he prepared to bite into his wrist.

"...Gear Fourth, eh?" Katakuri inquired. "Well...that sounds interesting."

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Sweet City on Whole Cake Island...

 **"GRROOOOOWWWWR~!"**

"That's strange..." muttered Mont d'Or. "We're not getting any updates on the location of the Straw Hats' ship! What are the Territory Sea Slugs doing?!"

 **"GRROOOOOOOWWWWRR~!"**

"Security's so tight," Mont d'Or continued, "that you can't throw a rock without hitting a slug! It's impossible for them to sail without hide or hair showing up!"

 **"GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWRR~!"**

"STOP YOUR DAMN BLUBBERING, PEKOMS!" Mont d'Or yelled at the Turtle-Lion Mink, who was bawling/roaring his eyes out.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he sobbed. "PEDRO~! WHYYYYYYYY?!"

"I feel your pain, Pekoms," said Count Niwatori. "Your old friend and _frère_ in spirit chose death via explosion!"

"He was the enemy, Pekoms!" shouted Mont d'Or. "He got what he deserved!"

 _"The Straw Hat crew will one day guide the world to a new dawn!"_

"Even I cannot hide my shock," said Count Niwatori as he remembered the Jaguar Mink's words when they last faced each other. "Five years ago, I witnessed Pedro weeping and begging for his life! And now, he just _abandonné_ that life to give the Straw Hats freedom!"

"What's your point?!" asked Mont d'Or while Pekoms kept sobbing.

"Perhaps we may have overlooked Straw Hat Luffy's true potential," Count Niwatori answered.

"Of course, we are, you fool!" Mont d'Or shouted. "He's just some stupid greenhorn from the Worst Generation! He's not at our level! You should have seen him, the other day! We mopped the floor with him!"

"Can you really say that, now," Count Niwatori began, "with Mama's beautiful chateau toppled around our heads?!"

"That was a coincidental accident at best!" Mont d'Or countered.

"And is it a coincidental accident that _le_ sea slugs are not performing their security duties?!" asked Count Niwatori.

"Are you saying that they orchestrated all of this?!" Mont d'Or questioned, angrily.

"At the very least," Count Niwatori said, "we have suffered nothing but _les_ unexpected accidents since they arrived here! A king's pride goes before a fall! Thus, we must prevent any possible blow to Mama's _réputation_ by placing powerful battleships along the final stretch of _le_ territory!"

 **PURUPURUPURU~! PURUPURUPURU~!** Suddenly, a Transponder Snail rang.

"Sir Mont d'Or," said a girl wearing a flowery tophat. "You have a call from Lady Custard."

"The Bege Pursuit Group?" asked Mont d'Or. "Well, what happened? Did they finish them off?!"

"No, sir," said the girl. "It seems they lost sight of his ship! The Territory Sea Slugs stopped transmitting locational data, just like with the Straw Hats' ship!"

"WHAT?!" Mont d'Or questioned. "SEARCH THE SEAFLOOR, IMMEDIATELY!"

"EEK!" the girl shrieked. "Y-yes, sir!"

XXX

Concurrently, out at sea, the Firetank Pirates' ship, the _Nostra Castello_ , which looked like a giant battleship, a tank, and a castle mixed together, was sailing far from Whole Cake Island.

"It doesn't look like they're chasing us anymore, Godfather!" said one of the Firetank Crew. "But it looks like the Transponder Snails aren't setting off the Territory Sea Slugs, either! I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Neither have I," Bege began, "but it's a welcome development, if you ask me! Now, full sail to Cacao Island! We're taking the shortest route to my sweet Chiffon!"

"Yes, sir!" the Firetank Pirates shouted.

"Mama!" Pez cooed.

"Aww, dat's wight, Pez~!" Bege cooed. "We'll be seeing your Mama soon~!"

XXX

 **PURUPURUPURU~! PURUPURUPURU~!**

"Another one?!" Mont d'Or questioned before he picked it up. "Who is this?!"

 **"This is Nusstorte, calling from Germa's ship!"**

"Ah, Brother Nusstorte!" Mont d'Or grinned. "And what's the state of Germa, right now?"

 **"Crushed by the might of 10,000! Their country is in a state of total ruin!"**

"Hahahaha!" Mont d'Or laughed. "Excellent! I'd expect no less from you, Brother Nusstorte! Although it did seem a bit drastic...I hope you didn't destroy their clone-production system, too!"

 **"Not to worry. That was the whole point of this, after all! Everything else has been leveled!"**

"Hahahahahaha!" Mont d'Or laughed, again. "That's good to hear! Sucks to be you right now, Germa!"

 **"And what about Straw Hat?"**

"Well," Mont d'Or started, "those idiots actually managed to get away, but not for long! They're trying to escape due west to Cacao Island, but it's only a matter of time until we catch up with them!"

 **"I see...we'll be joining you, shortly."**

XXX

But meanwhile, in the Germa Kingdom...it was not Charlotte Nusstorte who had called on the Transponder Snail...but rather, Niji, who held the unconscious and bloodied Nusstorte in his hand. In fact, all around them, the so-called "might of 10,000" had easily been crushed and were sitting around the Vinsmoke Family in a battered heap.

"Hmph!" Yonji scoffed. "What a joke. They really thought that they could defeat the likes of us?"

"It seems we have them fooled, for now, though," said Reiju as she gently scratched Rokuji's neck, then turned to Ichiji. "So...what do we do, Ichiji?"

"...Time to move out," said Ichiji. "Get the ship moving!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: Gear FOURTH-

Katakuri: Not so fast.

Luffy: *gets covered in mochi* MMPH! HEY!

Katakuri: I already know what's coming. Why should I just stand by and watch? Let me be clear...I refuse to underestimate you!

Luffy: L-LEMME GO! *gets buried in mochi*

Katakuri: Because of you...I'm 40 minutes late for my merienda afternoon snack.

Chefs: *bring out a cart full of giant donuts and a teapot* Here you are, Sir Katakuri!

Katakuri: *makes a mochi shrine and heads inside*

Luffy: *pops out of the mochi, looking really fat* AAAAAAAAH!

Chefs: HE'S STILL ALIVE?!

Luffy: I never thought I'd say this...BUT I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF EATING!

Next time: **Merienda**

* * *

I'm finally starting to get back into my One Piece flow, again. And this time, I actually have a plan! I'm stockpiling chapters to save for later!

I'm still gonna be doing Inuyasha stuff, but at least now, I have a way of doing things. ^^

Review, please!


	61. Merienda

**Ch. 61- Merienda**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats enjoying a concert of howling coyotes in a desert.

* * *

"Gear Fourth!" Luffy shouted as he bit into his Haki-imbued arm. "Muscle Balloon!" He then began to blow air into his arm, causing it to start inflating.

However, Katakuri glared before he simply raised his left index finger, causing the mochi that Luffy was trapped in to cover his mouth, which in turn caused Luffy to let out a muffled cry. Then, Katakuri flexed his fingers, causing the mochi to entangle Luffy even more!

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "LEMME GO!"

"Don't be a fool," said Katakuri. "Why should I stand back and watch as you prepare to exhibit power-ups that I already know are coming?"

Luffy grunted as he struggled to get out of the sticky mochi.

"Know this, Straw Hat Luffy," Katakuri said. "I absolutely REFUSE to underestimate you!" He then reached his hand up...causing the ceiling to turn into a giant wad of mochi, too!

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned. "More mochi?!"

"Mirror Mochi!" Katakuri called out as the ceiling and the walls began to turn into mochi with the mirrors still attached to them!

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed as he struggled to get away. "If that much mochi hits me at once, I'll be buried alive!"

"That's right, Straw Hat," said Katakuri. "You'll suffocate." He then held up something in his hand: Aika's Lucky Cherry Blossom. "Oh...and don't worry. I'll be sure to give your sister her lucky flower back in your stead."

Luffy gasped in horror.

"It seems you dropped it, earlier, when I kicked you," said Katakuri. "I sometimes wonder why little girls hold onto such trivial things, like this meaningless little blossom."

"LET THAT GO!" Luffy yelled. "GIVE IT BACK! I NEED TO GIVE IT BACK TO AIKA!"

"Oh, save your breath," said Katakuri. "Don't you see? You already lost."

"YOU SON OF A-" Luffy shouted...just as the mochi began to pile on top of him, burying him alive. There was even a giant tangerine made of mochi.

All that could be seen of Luffy was his limp, motionless arm.

"I apologize for finishing things this way," said Katakuri, "but I'm in a bit on edge." He then held up a pocket watch. "Because I got stuck with you, I'm 40 minutes late for my merienda afternoon snack." He then turned and walked away. "You'll be at peace soon..."

However, if Katakuri had stayed just a bit longer...he would've seen Luffy's arm slip underneath the mochi.

"Pastry chefs!" Katakuri called.

"Coming, Master Katakuri!" exclaimed a trio of chefs that were pulling a wooden cart full of giant donuts and a tea kettle.

"We wondered what would become of today's snack!" said one with a pear-shaped head and a handlebar mustache.

"We were prepared at 3 o'clock, just like always!" exclaimed an older chef with a sunglasses and a scar on his chin.

"We understand that for a perfectionist such as yourself," said a chef with long, puffy hair, "failing to enjoy the daily merienda at the proper time must be very upsetting! Alas, I'm afraid that after 40 minutes, the tea has become cold and-"

Katakuri's eye seemed to twitch for a moment, causing the chefs to yelp in fright...but then the Minister of Flour sighed.

"...Iced tea is fine," he said, causing the chefs to gape at him in awe.

 _'So considerate!'_ they thought.

"Master Katakuri!" said the older chef. "I'm pleased to announce that today's merienda is donuts piled high with chocolate and sweet cream."

"Thank you," Katakuri said as he raised his hands, causing a shrine made entirely out of mochi to appear. "Sugar is the root of my strength. It is time for me to partake...no one is to disturb me in my abode."

"Of course, Master!" exclaimed the handlebar mustache chef. "We wouldn't dream of it! Do enjoy!"

"...Hmph..." Katakuri scoffed as he entered the shrine, taking the donuts with him, causing the chefs to sigh in relief once he disappeared.

"No one has ever seen Master Katakuri in the act of eating," said the chef with the long hair.

"He's such a particular man," said the older, shades-wearing chef. "He refuses to relax when he eats."

"Not even during his teatime, when the entire point is to unwind and have a chat!" said the handlebar mustache chef. "Instead, he stoically treats it as a period of intense concentration and nutritional intake."

"Only the Billion-Berry Class Linchpin of Big Mom's forces could do such a thing!" agreed the long-haired chef.

Just then...the group heard sort of munching sound. At first, they thought that it might have been Katakuri eating his donuts...until they realized it was coming from behind them. As they turned around, they gasped upon seeing that it was actually coming from the mound of mochi that Luffy was buried under.

"Wait...you don't think that maybe he...?" asked the older chef...until Luffy came bursting out of the mochi!

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he gasped as he popped out...with a bulging belly.

"STRAW HAT?!" the chefs questioned in shock.

"But how did he get from under all those mochi layers?!" asked the long-haired chef.

"I ATE THE MOCHI, THAT'S HOW!" Luffy yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE PIRATES HERE, ANYWAY?! DO I HAVE TO EAT TO WIN ALL MY FIGHTS?! I never thought I'd say this...BUT I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF EATING!"

XXX

At Cacao Island, Sanji suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as the chefs were hard at work preparing the new wedding cake.

"What's the matter, Sanji?" asked Aika as she tried to crush up some giant cinnamon cookies with her pipe.

"...I...I don't know," Sanji replied.

Pudding and Chiffon both blinked in bewilderment before they glanced at each other.

XXX

"Uggggh..." Luffy groaned as he rubbed his bloated stomach. "Damn, that was too much mochi..." He then looked around. "Hey...where did he go?! The mochi guy!"

"M-Master Katakuri...is...umm..." the long-haired chef stammered. "He's...already left the Mirror World! He had...something important to do."

Luffy let out a noisy belch before he noticed the mochi shrine that Katakuri had made.

"...I can sense the voice of someone really powerful in that shrine," said Luffy.

The chefs gasped in horror, realizing that Luffy had used his Observation Haki.

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed as he sniffed the air, only to gag and cover his mouth as his belly made a sickly groan. "Ugh...don't tell me he's eating donuts in there! Oh, man...I'm so sick from all this sweet stuff, even the smell makes me wanna throw up!"

"Well, of course!" said the older chef. "It's his snack time!"

"So he's just relaxing, huh?" Luffy asked as he punched a fist into his palm. "He really thinks he finished me off!"

"Nonsense!" shouted the handlebar mustache chef. "Master Katakuri resides in his shrine, communing with the God of Battle and his own spirit!"

"That's right!" spat the long-haired chef. "It is a sacred time for him! None shall be allowed to interrupt it!"

Luffy didn't appear to be listening, though, for he looked down at his belly and pinched a bit of fat between his fingers.

"Hey! Are you listening to us, Straw Hat?!" questioned the older chef, but he got his answer when Luffy jumped down from the mochi, his fat belly squishing a moment as he hit the ground while the chefs screamed in horror. However, to their surprise...Luffy turned and began to run away!

"Hey! Where are you going, Straw Hat?!" asked the long-haired chef, but Luffy just kept running, causing him to laugh. "The coward! He's only the captain of such a small crew, after all! ...Huh?"

To the chefs' utter shock...Luffy was running back towards them, having returned to his usual scrawny frame!

"There! Now I'm all skinny again!" he shouted as he began to pick up speed.

"JUST FROM RUNNING FOR 5 SECONDS?!" the chefs questioned. "HOW DOES YOUR BODY WORK!"

"MOVE IT!" Luffy yelled as he pushed the trio out of his way and ran toward the shrine.

"No! Stop!" cried the handlebar chef. "NOT THE SHRINE!"

"Gear THIRD!" Luffy yelled as he bit his thumb and blew air into it, causing it to inflate before he imbued with Haki. "GUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUUM..."

"DON'T DO IT!" the chefs cried.

"ELEPHANT GUUUUUUUUUN!"

 **KABOOM!** Luffy swung his giant fist, causing the shrine's roof to shatter...and when he looked inside, he couldn't believe his eyes: Katakuri...was lying back on a lounge chair, using one of the donuts as a pillow. That wasn't even the most shocking part, though: the most shocking part was that Katakuri had his scarf...revealing a huge, gaping mouth that was like that of a pelican eel, with which he used to gobble up the donuts!

"Ahh, donuts!" Katakuri exclaimed. "Sweet, delicious, sinful donuts! Even the holes are delicious! The ease with which you can eat a donut...the Forbidden Fruit, the sinfulness...THE DONUTTINESS OF IT ALL!"

"Uhh...excuse me," Luffy spoke up...causing Katakuri to look up...only to stop in mid-eating as he realized what he had just been caught doing. Worse yet...not only did Luffy see him, but so did the chefs!

 _"_ _Big Brother Katakuri is not only undefeated, but not once in his life has his back ever touched the ground! You hear that?! He's a superhuman! Legend has it that the very moment he was born, he stood up on his own two feet and fell asleep while sitting upright in his chair! He's never, EVER laid down in his life! He is a man who will even look down on the earth! He is proud, cold, and powerful at all times! He is the perfect man! THAT is our Brother Katakuri, and that's who you're dealing with!"_

"...You...!" Katakuri growled as he grabbed _Mole_ and pulled his scarf over his mouth. "You saw me...while I was EATING!"

"Dude, who cares?!" Luffy asked as he backed away. "I just wanna get back to our fight- WHOA!" He ducked out of the way as Katakuri thrust his spear...but he ended up stabbing one of the chefs, instead!

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as blood spilled from his mouth and out his chest. "M...Master...Katakuri...!" He then groaned as he fell limp.

The other two chefs both quivered fearfully before they both turned and ran while Luffy gaped in shock.

"Whoa, dude...!" he whispered.

"P-please, Master Katakuri!" cried the handlebar mustache chef. "We didn't see anything! We swear we didn't!"

"Not even if you tried to rip the words out from our mouths!" cried the long-haired chef.

"...Did you say 'ripped mouth'?!" Katakuri questioned before he held up his arm. "BLOCK MOCHI!" His arm then turned into a block-shape while he imbued with Haki.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" the two chefs cried...just before Katakuri punched them both, sending them flying into a wall, where they both snapped their necks and fell to the ground...dead in an instant.

"Dude, isn't that going overboard?!" Luffy questioned. "I mean, yeah, I don't like being disturbed during my mealtime, either, but you don't see me killing people!"

"SHUT UP!" Katakuri yelled. "...So you survived, did you, Straw Hat? Well...it was my fault for not seeing your death through to the end! I was at the end of my patience!" He then charged at Luffy, who charged back at him before their fists collided, causing the air around them to crack at the intensity of their Armament Haki clashing together. However, Luffy grunted as he stepped back, holding his arm as it throbbed in pain.

"Agh...jeez!" Luffy cried. "That fucking hurts!"

"There are even levels to Armaments Haki that I have achieved!" Katakuri declared. "Just give up, Straw Hat! Anybody who has seen my true form MUST DIE!"

"That's what YOU think!" Luffy yelled as he threw his other fist at Katakuri, who managed to counter that punch with his own, which caused Luffy to stumble back and blow on his throbbing hands. "Shit! His Armaments Haki's even harder than mine!"

"Eat THIS!" Katakuri yelled as he threw another punch at Luffy...who gasped as he seemed to sense something. He didn't know why, but this punch seemed to be a bit slower than the last one. Not taking another moment to think on it much longer, Luffy ducked down...and delivered a powerful kick to Katakuri's jaw, causing him to cough up blood!

"He...he didn't dodge it, this time!" Luffy realized. "My kick actually landed!"

Katakuri growled as he pulled his scarf over his mouth.

"So what if it did?!" he asked, angrily as he attempted to use his Mirror Mochi move to bury Luffy, again...but for some, Luffy didn't try to dodge, this time!

"I think I'm starting to get it, now," Luffy said. "How your powers work!"

"And just what have you understood?!" Katakuri questioned. "I already showed you that your abilities cannot match my own! RAINFALL MOCHI!"

"GEAR FOURTH!" Luffy yelled as he bit into his arm, just as the mochi was falling on top of him...but then, Katakuri looked up and saw the Straw Hat Captain in his Gear Fourth: Boundman form!

"Sure, you might be tough," Luffy began, "but NO ONE is invincible! NOW GUM-GUUUUUUUUUM..."

"EDGE MOCHI!" Katakuri shouted as he held his Haki-imbued blocky arms to shield himself.

"KONG GUUUUUUUN!"

 **KABAM!** Luffy shot his fist out at Katakuri...who groaned as he momentarily lost his senses.

It seemed that Luffy was starting to finally get the upper hand...but for how long?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Luffy: It's not your powers that are so great! It's really your Observation Haki, isn't it?!

Katakuri: That's right...seems you finally figured it out, Straw Hat.

*At Cacao Island*

Sanji: Wait...Luffy and the others are coming here?

Pudding: Aren't you worried, Sanji? Brother Katakuri is supposed to be completely undefeatable!

Sanji: ...Well...I'd say his winning streak just about ran out.

Aika: ...Big Brother...

*At Sweet City*

Mont d'Or: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TERRITORY SEA SLUGS ARE GONE!

*On the _Thousand Sunny_ *

Nami: It's strange that we're not being followed...but don't let your guard down, just yet!

Jimbei: I wonder if Aladdin and the others got away, safely...

*Under the sea*

Praline (singing): Working is no way to spend your very hard-earned weekend~!

Next time: **Who Is That?**

* * *

Review, please!


	62. Who Is That?

**Ch. 62- Who Is That?**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

 **BAM!** The force of Luffy's Kong Gun had sent Katakuri crashing right into a pillar that soon went toppling over the moment he collided with it, and he even went further than that. If Katakuri could describe the punch, it was almost as if he had just gotten hit by a cannonball...that was about as big as he was. As for Luffy, he bounced up and down on the very tips of his toes.

"I thought you were invincible!" he shouted. "Armaments Haki is supposed to be the power to hit your solid form!"

 **GRRRRRRK!** Katakuri planted both feet into the ground, managing to stop himself from flying any further.

"Armaments Haki is supposed to work on Logia users!" Luffy continued. "But earlier, my punches went right through! I thought they wouldn't work!"

Katakuri stood up...glaring coldly at Luffy, who flew toward him.

"But I was wrong!" Luffy yelled. "My attacks CAN hit you!"

 **BAM!** He punched Katakuri across the jaw, sending him reeling.

"Your Armaments Haki defense that was so tough before," Luffy shouted as he punched him again, sending him flying, once more, "CAN'T STAND UP TO GEAR FOURTH!"

Once again, Katakuri skidded along the ground, panting heavily as blood dripped from his covered mouth and his left temple.

"It's not your mochi powers that are so great!" Luffy exclaimed as he compressed both legs. "IT'S YOUR OBSERVATION HAKI, ISN'T IT?! RHINO SCHNEIDER!"

 **WHAM!** Luffy kicked Katakuri with both feet, sending him flying once more...and at first, it looked like he was about to land on his back...until he threw his head against the ground, using the momentum to bounce up on his feet!

"...Phew..." he sighed before he looked up and saw Luffy flying toward him.

"GUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUM...KONG ORGAN!"

Luffy sent powerful compressed punches at Katakuri...but this time, the punches went right through him, just like before!

"I'm impressed, Straw Hat," Katakuri said in the calm, cold voice he used before. "You actually managed to figure it out."

Luffy gasped as he pulled back his fists.

"You're right," said Katakuri as his body began to reform. "I'm merely reforming my body to efficiently dodge your attacks. It's possible if one can see the future with Observation Haki, such as myself. By losing my composure and getting overworked, I allowed you the opportunity to attack." Luffy threw another punch at him, but it went right through his chest. "You need to be properly calm in order of Observation Haki to work!"

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed.

"I wonder," Katakuri started, "how long has it been since someone was able to actually punch me? I'm starting to understand how it was...that Brother Cracker was defeated by you!"

"The biscuits guy?" Luffy asked as he tried to pull his fist out of Katakuri's.

"Unstoppable Donuts!" Katakuri exclaimed as donuts made out of mochi began to rise out of the floor and spin around.

"Wait a minute!" Luffy shouted. "Donuts aren't mochi!" He started to compress his legs, again, preparing another Rhino Schneider attack...but this time, Katakuri was ready for him. He reeled his fist back, and not long after, larger, block-shaped fists began to appear out of the donut holes!

"Power Mochi!" Katakuri shouted as he thrust his fist back...causing the larger fist to punch Luffy right in the stomach!

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy screamed as he coughed up blood and his eyes rolled into the back of his head...and he soon was sent crashing through a wall of mirrors!

"...I won't let you have another opening, again, Straw Hat," Katakuri said. "You're back to square one!"

XXX

Concurrently, at Cacao Island...

"Please! Let me in! Just open the door, just a crack!"

"We can't do that, sir! Please, go away! Lady Pudding was very clear! No one is allowed to enter!"

"Oh, please! Just one quick peek! I just need to see Chiffon, just once!"

"Who is that guy, anyway?"

"I don't know...he says he's Mama's 25th husband."

"Oh...I see...weird."

Pound stood before the doors of the Sweets Factory on the island, his eyes welling over with tears and snot dribbling from his nose.

"I could tell the moment I spotted her face!" Pound exclaimed. "She looked exactly as she did when she and Lola were born! Just as adorable as ever! Please, just let me see this one time so I can just say one thing to her!"

XXX

Inside the Sweets Factory, the clock read 4 o'clock PM, exactly, and the chefs, as well as Sanji, Aika, Pudding, and Chiffon had all been working nonstop. During this time, Brulee chose that very moment to call Pudding.

 **"Is there something wrong, Sister Pudding?"** asked Brulee on the other line.

"It's nothing, Sister Brulee," Pudding answered. "Please, continue."

"Is something happening outside?" asked Chiffon.

"Some dude is shouting out there," Sanji replied. "Don't worry, there's no one coming inside, though!"

Aika grunted as she kept crushing the cinnamon cookies into crumbs, but making sure not to crush them into a powder. She panted from the exertion, but after taking a few seconds to rest, she kept going. As she kept crushing...the tip of her pipe seemed to turn black, causing her to gasp, but the tip soon went back to its regular metallic gray color.

"...Was that...Haki...?" she asked.

"Aika, do you need help?" Sanji asked.

"No!" Aika shouted, startling him. "Uh...I mean...no thanks. I got this!"

Sanji blinked at the younger D. Carrier...but then he smiled a little before he went back to stirring the cream.

 **"Anyway,"** Brulee continued, **"at exactly 1 o'clock at night, the Straw Hats' ship is supposed to show up at Cacao Island, where you are! They're supposed to rendezvous there with their captain, Straw Hat Luffy!"**

"What?!" Pudding questioned.

"The others are on their way here...?!" Sanji whispered while Aika gasped silently.

 **"On the other hand,"** Brulee began, **"Straw Hat's not going anywhere...since he has no chance at defeating Brother Katakuri! WIWIWIWI!"**

Not long after Brulee said this, there was the sound of a collision going on her side, followed by a shriek coming from Luffy. Aika glanced back, making a small whimper of worry, which caused Sanji to grit his teeth.

"Shit...!" he cursed under his breath. "That's really something Aika doesn't need to hear, right now...!"

 **"So, in exactly 9 hours from now, the Straw Hats will be arriving at Cacao Island...but the only problem is Straw Hat won't be showing up! And following them will be Brother Perospero and Mama, who is still suffering from her hunger pangs! And as for the rest of the Straw Hats...they won't be any match Brother Oven and his forces! They're actually stationed there, right now! WIWIWIWIWIWI!"**

Aika let out a shuddering breath as her body shivered before she turned her head toward the door, and Sanji soon looked to the door, as well.

"...I thought I sensed someone out there," he whispered. "Damn...!"

XXX

Outside the factory...Oven had just arrived with his troops.

"Oh, Master Oven!" exclaimed the Choco-Police Officer. "I'm sorry, but Lady Pudding said that the factory is off-limits!"

"Even to me?!" asked Oven.

"I-I'm sorry!" the Choco-Police Officer cried. "But these were Lady Pudding's orders!"

"...Well," Oven began, "I suppose if she says so, then I'll honor it...but what's all this fuss about, out front, then?!"

As the crowd cleared a path...Oven's eyes went wide as he soon spotted Pound, who was trying to pry open the door. However, he stopped when he suddenly sensed someone watching him before he turned to face Oven...who gave him a malicious grin.

"Well, well...look who it is..."

XXX

 **"Everything else is up to you, Sister Pudding!"** Brulee said. **"We need you to stop Mama's hunger pangs before this country falls to ruin! You're our last hope!"**

"Of course, Sister Brulee!" Pudding said. "I've got this! I'll make the greatest wedding cake ever that will stop Mama right in her tracks!"

 **"Wiwiwiwiwi! Excellent! Brulee, out!"**

Soon, the Transponder Snail hung up, causing Pudding to sigh.

"...This isn't good," she whispered.

XXX

"AAAAAAAGH!" Pound screamed as he was tossed to the ground, his left temple bleeding. "Please, no! Stop! I'm a pacifist!"

"Silence, creep," Oven ordered as he approached.

"But...but Oven!" cried Pound. "Don't you recognize me?!"

"Of course, I do... _former_ stepfather," Oven smirked. "That's why I'm driving you off!"

Pound gasped in horror...before he braced himself for another beating.

XXX

"...I wonder what all that noise is, outside..." Chiffon mused.

"...Big Brother...!" Aika whispered, worriedly.

"Aika, don't panic!" Sanji said. "Luffy's fine, I promise!"

"But...but Sanji," Aika began, "he really sounded like he was in trouble!"

"Just because he sounded like he was in trouble doesn't mean he really is!" Sanji countered. "Aika...listen...I know it might sound bad, but don't count your brother out, just yet!"

"Don't tell her that!" Pudding cried. "I mean...I hate to be a wet blanket here, but Brother Katakuri is a superhuman! He doesn't have a bounty of a billion Berries for absolutely nothing, you know! He's never lost a fight, not once!"

"...Well then," Sanji began, "I guess Katakuri's winning streak is about to come to an end." He turned to face Pudding with a confident smirk. "There's a first time for everything."

Pudding gasped, her face beginning to turn a bright red.

"Anyway, we gotta hurry up with that cake," Sanji said...only for Pudding to faint with steam bursting out of her head! "What the...Pudding?! Are you okay?!"

"What happened?! Why is steam coming out of Lady Pudding's head?!"

"Was she too close to the oven by accident?!"

As the rest of the chefs tended to Pudding, Sanji walked up to Aika, who held her pipe in her hands, worriedly.

"...Aika," he said, causing her to look up at him. "I understand...I'm worried about your brother, too...but that doesn't mean we should assume the worst."

"...But...but Sanji..." Aika said.

"Hey," Sanji said. "Isn't this _Luffy_ we're talking about? He's a fighter...he's gonna make it. After all, he did promise you, and if there's one thing I know about Luffy, it's that he'll always keep his promises...so don't count him out, just yet." He gave her a warm, kind smile. "Okay?"

"...Mm..." Aika nodded. "Thanks, Sanji."

XXX

Back at Sweet City on Whole Cake Island...

"What?!" Mont d'Or questioned. "What do you mean, Mama's attacking Nuts Island, Brother Perospero?!"

 **"It's not my fault! I tried to stop her, but-"**

"Master Mont d'Or! We've got trouble!"

"AGAIN?! What is it now?!"

"Well...we examined the seafloor and...umm...all the Territory Sea Slugs have disappeared from their posts!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Mont d'Or, Pekoms, and Count Niwatori shrieked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'RE GONE?!" Mont d'Or yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! HOW CAN THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF THOSE STUPID BUGS JUST UP AND DISAPPEAR?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

"I...I...I don't know!" the girl stammered as her knees shook. "I'm sorry!"

XXX

Out at sea, the Straw Hats were still sailing the _Sunny_ toward Cacao Island...and strangely enough, they had not seen any sign of the enemy.

"How simply baffling," Brook said. "I can't imagine why they haven't chased us all the way here!"

 _"Did they give up?"_ Blizzard asked. _"...No...I doubt it. There's no way they'd give up, so easily."_

"This has to be some kind of trap," said Nami. "We can't let our guard down, just yet!" She looked up to the Crow's Nest. "Chopper! Carrot! Any sign of enemy ships?!"

"Not one!" Chopper answered. "But we'll keep an eye out!"

"And we won't let our guard down, either!"

"...Hmm..." Jimbei hummed. "It makes me wonder if Aladdin and the rest of the Sun Pirates got away, safely. I sure hope so."

XXX

Meanwhile, deep under the sea...

 _"Come and sing a song with me,_

 _My little sluggy dears~_

 _Stop working, let the music fill your ears~!_

 _Security? Shmecurity!_

 _Reports? No time!_

 _But singing? That's divine~!"_

It was revealed that the Territory Sea Slugs had all been lured away...by Praline's beautiful singing!

 _"Working is no way to spend_

 _Your very hard-earned weekend~!"_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Katakuri: POWER MOCHI! *beats Luffy continuously*

Luffy: GAAH! *his body deflates* Ah, crap...I'm out of time! *runs away*

Katakuri: Get back here! *sends mochi after him*

Luffy: *sees Brulee* Huh?

Brulee: Huh?

Luffy: ... *has a wicked grin on his face*

Brulee: AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEEEEEEE!

Katakuri: Brulee?! What are you doing there?!

Luffy: *jumps out of a mirror with Brulee* Phew! That was close! ...Wait, where am I?

*A wall smashes, revealing Big Mom*

Big Mom: WEDDIIIIIIING CAKE!

Luffy: ...Ah, crud...

*At Cacao Island*

Aika: Looks like everything's ready!

Sanji: Then let's get a move on! My friends are in danger...so we have to hurry and knock Big Mom right out with this cake!

Next time: **I'm Brulee!**

* * *

Things are getting intense!

Review, please!


	63. I'm Brulee!

**Ch. 63- I'm Brulee!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Luffy roared as he tried to punch Katakuri with another Kong Gun, but Katakuri blocked it with his Power Mochi attack before it could connect.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "He's back to being tough, again!"

Katakuri swung his fist, again, causing another larger fist to come shooting out of the Mochi Donuts when Luffy was about to throw another punch of his own. Luckily, Luffy actually managed to dodge that one, but he gasped when he saw another donut appearing behind him, and before he could attempt to evade that, another one of Katakuri's fists shot out and punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood and sent him crashing into the wall behind him!

"AGH!" Luffy cried as he fell to the ground.

"I believe you were confirming," Katakuri began, "that as long as I kept my cool, I am effectively invincible, yes?"

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted before he flew at Katakuri. "You _will_ expose your weakness, again! YOU ARE BEATABLE!"

"You say that," Katakuri began, "and yet, you seem to be deflating."

"Oh, shit!" Luffy cursed as he stopped in midflight. "You're right! Gear Fourth is about to run out! Right...time for a change of tactics!" With that, he turned and flew off in the opposite direction. "Thanks for reminding me! I won't be able to use Haki for 10 minutes, so I gotta get away as far as I can...!"

"...I see," Katakuri said. "A power-up with a time limit, then." He soon began to melt and turn into a wave of mochi. "Flowing Mochi! I won't let you get away from me, so easily, Straw Hat!" Soon, he began to slither off after Luffy, who gasped as the air soon came out of his mouth, sending him flying in all directions before he bounced along the ground.

"Jeez, I hate when that happens...!" Luffy cursed before he got up and ran. "Still, I gotta get away! I just have to last ten minutes! Otherwise, I don't stand a chance!" He glanced back, only to see Katakuri in his mochi wave form, still in hot pursuit. "Crap! It didn't work! I couldn't shake him! Dammit, this is bad!"

"What a disappointment," Katakuri said as his head morphed from the mochi. "I didn't think you'd give out so soon."

Then, all of a sudden, Luffy braked to a halt...then took at least 5 steps backward before he looked to his left...coming face-to-face with Brulee, who blinked at him in surprise. Then...Luffy gave a wicked grin, which caused her to gasp in horror as she realized what he planned to do.

"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Brulee shrieked.

"Brulee?!" Katakuri questioned as he spotted her.

"BROTHER KATAKURI!" Brulee cried as Luffy grabbed her and began to jump into the mirror. "SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

"What in the hell were you even doing there?!" Katakuri questioned as he used his powers to stretch his arm in an attempt to grab his sister back from Luffy, but alas, he ended up breaking the mirror once they went through! "Shit! Brulee!"

XXX

 **THUD!** Luffy and Brulee landed on the other side of the mirror...into what looked like a house with broken walls and furniture.

"Phew!" Luffy sighed in relief. "Looks like we made it!" He looked down at Brulee, who had comical tears of fright in her eyes. "Thanks for the save, Branch!"

"I'M BRULEE!" Brulee yelled.

"Now I just have to wait for my Haki to-"

"WEDDIIIIING CAAAAAKE!"

Luffy's eyes went wide as he heard that screech before he turned around...only to see Big Mom, eating a giant peanut-shaped building while the citizens were running for their lives while Amande was trying her hardest to calm her down...while keeping as far away from her as possible.

"Mama, no! Stop!" Amande cried. "This is MY town, remember?!"

"NOM! NOM!" Big Mom munched on the peanut, but then spat it out. "NOT MY CAKE~!"

"Of course there's no cake here, Mama!" Perospero cried as he sat on Big Mom's head. "This is Nuts Island! The Straw Hats are going to Cacao Island, where the cake is! In fact, Straw Hat is...eh?" He then looked down...and noticed Luffy inside the destroyed house, which caused Amande to look down and see that she was standing right next to them, all along!

"...Ohhh...crap," Luffy muttered.

"SISTER AMANDE! BROTHER PEROSPERO!" Brulee screamed. "SAVE ME!"

"What the-?!" Amande questioned.

"STRAW HAAAAAAT?!" Perospero yelled in disbelief.

"Wait, what?!" asked one of the citizens that were running away. "You mean Straw Hat Luffy, the pirate?!"

"MAMA! THERE! IT'S STRAW HAT!" Perospero yelled as he pointed Luffy with his prosthetic candy arm.

"STRAW HAAAAAAT!" Big Mom roared.

"What the hell is Big Mom doing here?!" Luffy questioned before he looked around. "Come to think of it, where even _is_ here?! I thought she was chasing the _Sunny_ , out at sea!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brulee shrieked as Big Mom threw the giant peanut building at her and Luffy, who yelped as he grabbed Brulee and dashed off!

"STRAW HAAAAAAAT!" Big Mom roared as she stomped after him.

"Ah, crap, she's chasing us!" Luffy cursed as he ran as fast as he could, carrying Brulee with him.

"MAMA!" Brulee screamed. "BROTHER PEROSPERO! SAVE ME!"

"Unhand my sister, Straw Hat!" Perospero shouted as he raised his hand. "CANDY WALL!"

Soon, a massive wall of candy appeared in front of Luffy!

"Oh, no you don't! GEAR THIRD!" Luffy shouted as he bit his thumb and blew air into it, making his fist giant. "GUM-GUM GIANT PISTOL!"

Unfortunately, due to being unable to use his Haki, Luffy couldn't even so much as make a dent in the wall of iron-like candy!

"Shit!" Luffy cursed. "At this rate, we'll be trapped!"

"WHAT'S THIS 'WE' STUFF?!" Brulee questioned. "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

That's when Amande appeared behind Luffy, preparing to use her sword, _Shirauo_.

"Slow Waltz!" she exclaimed as she swung...but Luffy easily avoided the attack, causing her to slice through the Candy Wall, instead! "...Oops."

"Haha!" Luffy laughed as he ran on ahead. "So long, suckers! Who looks stupid, now?!" He panted as he kept running. "Gotta find a mirror...gotta find a mirror!"

"Brother Perospero!" Amande shouted as the Candy Wall surrounded her. "Get me out of this thing!"

"Sorry, Sister Amande!" Perospero apologized before raising his hand again. "Candy Slug!"

Soon, the Candy Wall transformed into another Candy Slug, and this one had monstrous mouth while Big Mom rode on top of it!

"GIMME MY CAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Big Mom demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Luffy yelled. "I don't have it!" He then turned and kept running as fast as he could. "Oh, well...I guess this means that for now, Nami and the others are okay!"

XXX

Out at sea, the _Thousand Sunny_ continued on its course.

"It's quiet," said Nami, who was now wearing a white sweater that went down to her hips.

 _"Yeah,"_ Blizzard agreed. _"Too quiet..."_

"Smooth sailing, so far!" Chopper called.

"A little too smooth!" Carrot added.

"It's making me quite nervous, actually," Brook spoke up.

"Indeed," Jimbei concurred as he steered the ship. "It won't go this easily the entire time. Not with an Emperor of the Sea's pride at stake, here!"

"In any case," Nami began, "we have to get back on that straight route! If we can't rendezvous with Sanji and Aika and the cake they're bringing, then not only will we remain separated, but we'll be chased by Big Mom's fury to the very ends of the sea!"

 _"Not just that,"_ Blizzard began, _"but Luffy can't get back to us either if he can't find a way out of the Mirror World...and I know his fight with Katakuri is far from over!"_

"...I wish we could check up on him," said Nami, "but we'll just be a distraction...we just have to put our faith in him."

"Absolutely," Jimbei nodded.

XXX

But meanwhile, not too far from the Straw Hats' location...Big Mom's forces were preparing to continue the pursuit with Mont d'Or giving out orders. Smoothie, Daifuku, Compote, and several others were on their own Tarte Ships...and among them was Big Mom's flagship, the _Queen Mama Chanter_.

 **"All Tarte Ships, prepare to launch! The Big Mom Pirates have suffered a terrible blow from the Straw Hat Pirates and their treacherous cohorts who betrayed our queen, the Firetank Pirates! Not to mention the Fishmen who have vanished on us, the Sun Pirates! All of those detestable knaves are at large on the sea within Totto Land! FIND THEM AND SINK THEM AT ONCE!"**

XXX

Concurrently at the Sweets Factory in Cacao Island...

 **TOOT-TOO~T!** Steam suddenly blew out from the factory's chimneys, followed by a loud shriek. Inside, the WCI 31 was tending to one of their own members...who, for some reason, was collapsed on the floor.

"Hey! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"The...the groom didn't poison you, did he?!"

"Ask him how it was, buddy," said Sanji.

"...It was...deathly...delicious...!" the chef whispered with a look of pure bliss on his face.

"He's dying from the flavor of the cream!" cried one of the other chefs.

"The fresh cream is Sanji's secret ingredient!" Pudding exclaimed. "The true essence of sweetness...I want to try it, too~!"

"It's finished!" Sanji declared as he pulled out a ladle that was overflying with white cream. "It's the ultimate cream: my Simsim Whip!" He looked to Pudding, who blushed upon meeting his eye. "Pudding, I'm sorry, but you'll have to hold off on tasting this, for now. I don't want you to lose your cooking ability."

Pudding squeaked, trying her hardest not to faint.

"This incredible cream, spread all over that cake...?!" whispered one of the chefs. "WOW!"

"Don't think about it!" Sanji yelled. "Do you wanna die before your time?!"

"Sanji, look!" Aika called as she held up a giant bowl full of crushed up cinnamon cookies. "I finally finished crushing up the cookies! There's more than enough to sprinkle onto the cake!"

"Great job, Aika!" Sanji praised as he gently pet her on the head. "I knew you could do it!"

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Well, you were the one who taught, so it shouldn't be a surprise!"

"Check this out, Black Leg!" Chiffon exclaimed as she gestured to a gigantic, fluffy, white, four-layered cake! "My gorgeous, fluffy Chiffon Cake!"

"Be sure to tie it down!" one of the WCI 31 chefs cried. "It's so light, it just might fly away!"

"And look at this!" Pudding declared as she put down a pot of milk chocolate. "My delectable, silky-smooth, creamy milk chocolate, crafted with a healthy dollop of Sanji dear's perfect cream!"

"Put a lid on it!" another chef shouted. "It's so smooth, it's sliding right out of the pot!"

"So what do we do, now, Sanji?" Aika asked.

"Hmm..." Sanji hummed as he lit a cigarette, then looked up at the clock, which read 5:55 PM. "It's 5 minutes until 6 o'clock. We're right on schedule! How's the ship?"

"Ready to sail whenever you are!" answered one of the chefs.

"We'll put on the finishing touches," Sanji began, "as we sail toward the _Sunny_ as she's coming from the other direction!"

"Right!" Aika nodded.

"Let's go!" Sanji smirked. "My friends are in danger...so we gotta knock Big Mom right out!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Pudding: Coming through! We're bringing the cake out!

Townsfolk: Wow! It's amazing!

WCI 31: Wait, why are you and the flower girl in disguise?

Sanji: *wearing a mask and glasses* Uh...we're shy, that's all.

Aika: *also wearing a mask* Yeah, shy.

Pound: Chiffon...it's you!

Oven: Hold it right there!

Chiffon: Please, Brother Oven! Let us pass!

Oven: I don't care if you are my sister...you're still a traitor, Chiffon!

Aika: Oh, no!

Sanji: Dammit!

Pound: LET HER GO! *lunges at Oven*

Sanji: *kicks Oven and grabs Chiffon with lightning speed*

Big Mom Pirate: **Master Oven! Bege is coming in from the sea!**

Chiffon: Bege, no! Don't come closer!

Bege: Watch closely, Pez! This is your Daddy's way of life!

Next time: **Way of Life**

* * *

Review, please!


	64. Way of Life

**Ch. 64- Way of Life**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"Okay, everybody!" Pudding called out. "Clear the way! We're hauling the cake to the harbor!"

"Incredible!" exclaimed a Buffalo Mink amongst the amazed crowd. "In such a short amount of time, no less?!"

Soon, the cake emerged from the factory, being pulled by a sea lion that was balancing itself on a ball while Sanji's team rode on the cart, carrying the chocolate, cookie crumbs, and Simsim Whip.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed a young woman. "The cake is already fully formed!" She then sniffed the air. "Mmm...and it smells heavenly~!"

"There's no way that Mama won't love this cake once it's completely decorated!" added an older man.

"Such a delightful aroma!" exclaimed a Frog Homey that was wearing a crown. "Am I in heaven, right now?!"

"Lady Pudding, Chiffon, and the WCI 31 really outdid themselves, this time!" declared a little boy.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" asked one of the chefs. "Let's hurry!" He then turned to Sanji and Aika, who were wearing glasses and masks over their mouths. "Hmm? Why are you two in disguise?"

"...We're shy," Sanji spoke.

"Yeah, shy," Aika added.

Not too far away, Pound, who had managed to escape from Oven, gasped as he hid behind a nearby wall.

"Th...there she is...!" he whispered, tearfully. "There's Chiffon!"

As for Oven, he narrowed his eyes before he stood in front of the cart.

"Stop right there, Pudding!" he called.

"Brother Oven!" Pudding exclaimed. "Please, you must get out of our way!"

"But they said we would be striking at Mama and her hunger pangs on THIS island!" Oven insisted.

"We're going to finish up the cake on the ship and stop Mama!" Pudding countered. "Think about it, Oven! Do you really want Mama thrashing around here in Chocolat Town?! If you contact Brother Peros, he can guide her to meet us at sea!"

"...I see," Oven replied. "You do make a valid point, Pudding. Very well...you may pass!"

"Thank you so much, Brother Oven!" said Chiffon. "I knew you'd see reason!"

"But as for _you_ , Chiffon," said Oven.

"Huh?" Chiffon asked...before he suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pinned her down! "AGH!"

"YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!" Oven yelled.

"AAAAAH!" Pudding shrieked. "SISTER CHIFFON!"

Aika gasped silently...her suddenly flashing red.

"Oh, no!" cried a man in the crowd. "Master Oven, how could you attack your own sister?!"

"Let them take the cake to the harbor!" Oven ordered as he pointed to the cart.

"Yes, sir!" shouted one of his men as they pushed the cart along.

"However," Oven began as he looked at Chiffon, who coughed, "but the crime of rebellion is heavy, even for family!"

"Sister Chiffon!" cried Pudding. "Brother Oven, please, leave her alone! We need her!"

 _'Dammit!'_ Sanji cursed, mentally. _'What am I gonna do?! If I reveal my identity and fight, Pudding will be labeled a traitor, too!'_

Chiffon groaned as she staggered to her feet.

 _'I can't...fall here...!'_ she thought. _'My debt doesn't end...until I've seen Nami and her friends to safety!'_

"What's this?" Oven asked.

"...I...I won't let you stop me!" Chiffon shouted, her nose and mouth bleeding. "I'm going to see this cake to completion, Brother Oven!"

 _'They saved Lola's life...and honor demands that I return the favor!'_

"...Chiffon," said Oven as he began to heat up his fist. "This isn't some sibling fight...or a rebellious teen phase! You are a traitor who attempted to kill our queen...our Mama, no less!"

"I don't see her as my mother, anymore!" Chiffon argued, only for Oven to grab her by the throat, again. "AAH!"

"It brings me no joy to do this to my own sister," Oven began, "but this is our COUNTRY, Chiffon! We must uphold our rules, no matter what!"

 _'This isn't good!'_ thought Sanji. _'I don't think I have time worry about secondary consequences, right now!'_

Just then, one of the members of the WCI 31 shrieked in fright.

"What the hell?! Where did this wolf come from?!"

"What happened to the flower girl?!"

"Wolf?" Sanji repeated before he turned around...only to see Aika in her Wolf Form...her eyes glowing red as she growled ferociously. "W-what the hell?! Aika, is that you?!"

 _ **ARROOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Aika let out a primal howl as she glared at Oven, who prepared to punch Chiffon...and it didn't take long for Sanji to realize what the wolf girl was about to do.

"NO!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Aika and held her tightly, who yowled as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She swiped her claws and snapped her fangs, barking and snarling like a wild beast, but Sanji refused to let go of her, wrapping his arms around her, tightly. However, he now found himself in a serious predicament. If he didn't do something, Oven would beat Chiffon to death...but if he let go of Aika, she would charge at the Fourth Son of Charlotte, which would certainly get her killed...and Luffy would definitely not be happy about that.

"LET GO OF CHIFFON, OVEN!"

"What...?!" Sanji whispered as he looked up and saw Pound, who lunged at Oven with a fist raised.

"I SAID UNHAND HER!" Pound yelled.

 _'I'll save you, daughter!'_ he thought.

"W-who's that?!" Chiffon questioned.

 _'I don't know who that is,'_ Sanji thought, _'but...honestly, the timing couldn't be more perfect!'_

"I thought I tossed you into the sea, Pound!" Oven yelled as his fist went ablaze. At that moment, Sanji suddenly disappeared from the cart in the blink of an eye, then as he reappeared, he kicked Oven in the jaw while still restraining Aike, and Oven grunted as he felt his jaw crack from the force of Sanji's Haki-imbued kick! As he did, he accidentally dropped Chiffon while Pound was getting closer!

 _'I just have to jump in and save Miss Chiffon so fast that nobody can even see me!'_ Sanji thought, just as Pound seemed to punch Oven away, right into a house!

"W...what the...?!" Pound questioned while Sanji grabbed Chiffon and dashed off before anyone could see him...except Pudding, who had hearts in her eyes, a bloody nose, and a lovestruck grin on her face.

"Urrgh...!" Oven groaned as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

"Whoa...did that guy just knock out Master Oven?!" asked one of the onlookers.

"Who is he, anyway?" questioned another.

"Oh...wow..." Pound muttered. "Uh...I guess I'm stronger than I thought!" He then looked around. "Huh? Hey, where did Chiffon go?!"

"...You bastard...!" Oven cursed before he flew at Pound...and punched him across the jaw with a Haki-imbued, flaming punch. "I KNOW THAT WASN'T YOU WHO STRUCK ME!"

"BWAAAAAAH!" Pound cried as he was sent flying away.

"Hurry!" Sanji called from the cart as the cake was getting hauled off. "Get to the port!"

"Stay hidden, Sister Chiffon...!" Pudding whispered before she looked to the crowd. "Please, everyone, clear the way!"

"Phew...!" Chiffon sighed as she peeked out from under a tarp. "Black Leg saved me...but who was that strange man?"

"Aika, are you okay-" Sanji started, only to gasp upon seeing that Aika had fallen limp in his arms. "What the...? She passed out!"

"There you are, Chiffon!" Oven exclaimed as he pulled up the tarp, revealing Chiffon hidden underneath.

"AHH!" Chiffon cried. "OH, NO!"

"Brother Oven, no! Stop!" Pudding pleaded. "Please, we need Sister Chiffon, or we can't complete the cake!"

"I don't care!" Oven yelled. "She's a traitor and she must be punished!"

"No...shtop...!" a bruised and battered Pound cried as he weakly lifted his head. "Shtay...away frob her...!"

 **PURUPURUPURU~! PURUPURUPURU~! PURUPURUPURU! Kachap!**

"What is it?!" Oven asked as he picked up his Mini Transponder Snail while also keeping Chiffon restrained.

 **"Master Oven! Bege's ship is on its way to Cacao Island! We've got the fleet on his tail! We'll trap him in the port!"**

"Bege?!" Chiffon questioned in shock. "No...it can't be!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Oven laughed. "I thought he was a more heartless kind of guy, but I guess he really does love you enough to come back for you, eh, Chiffon?! This is perfect...put me on the loudspeaker!"

"Bege...?!" Sanji whispered as he hid behind the cake layers with Aika still unconscious in his arms.

XXX

Near the port at Cacao Island, Bege and his men were trying to avoid being shot at by the _Tarte_ battleships.

 **"Bege! This is Charlotte Oven speaking!"**

"What?!" Bege questioned as he looked up. "Oven?!"

"WAAAAH~! GYAAAAAA~!" Pez sobbed in his father's arms.

 **"I have just apprehended your accomplice, Chiffon on Cacao Island, and I am very particular about the letter of the law...and I will not hesitate to punish my own sister!"**

"Oh, no!" cried Gotti. "The Godfather's wife's been captured!"

"What are we gonna do- _rero?!_ " Veto yelled.

"Grrr...!" Bege growled. "Damn you, Oven!"

 **"Head into port, disembark, and surrender! Any funny business and I break her neck! Got it?!"**

"HWAAAAAAH~!" Pez sobbed.

"Oh, dere, dere, my baby boy!" Bege reassured in his baby talk. "We'll go save Mama, wight now!"

 **"Fortunately, we just so happen to be headed for the port from town and- HEY!"**

 **"Bege! Listen to me! It's Chiffon! Take everyone and get out of here, immediately!"**

"Chiffon?!" Bege questioned.

 **"It was my choice to come, don't you see?! They're just going to execute us on the spot, anyway! Get away and save yourselves! Once Mama decided that she hated me...you were my only true family! So one day...come back and avenge me!"**

"NOOOOOOO!" Gotti sobbed.

"MISS CHIFFON, DON'T SAY THAT!" Veto bawled.

 **"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, CHIFFON!"**

 **CRAK!**

 **"AAAAAAAAAGH!"**

"Damn you...!" Bege cursed before he picked up a Mini Transponder Snail of his own. **"Oven! This is Bege speaking! I'm almost at the harbor! I'll get off the ship, like you want...just please, don't hurt Chiffon anymore!"**

"WAAAAAAAHH~!" Pez wailed.

XXX

At the port of Cacao Island...

"There it is!" shouted one of Oven's men as the _Nostra Castello_ drew closer.

"Split the fleet to both flanks!" shouted one of them. "Cut off any and all escape routes!"

"Hahahaha!" Oven laughed. "There's Bege's ship, just as I thought!"

"Here comes the cart with Master Oven on it!" exclaimed one of Oven's men...but then, out of nowhere, **KABOOM!** Oven was suddenly shot in the face!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" shrieked one of Oven's flunkies. "MASTER OVEN'S BEEN SHOT!"

 **BAM!** Oven ended up crashing into a building while Chiffon ducked for cover.

"Sister Chiffon!" Pudding cried as she ran to help her. "Are you okay?!"

"Who...?" Chiffon asked as she looked up...only to see the _Nostra Castello_...and the moment she saw it, she smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh...Bege, you old fool...!"

On the _Nostra Castello_ , the Firetank Pirates broke out in cheers while Bege held up a pistol in his hand while cradling Pez, who giggled with glee.

"Watch closely, Pez," said Bege, "and remember...this is your Father's way of life!"

"Dada!" Pez cooed.

"GODFATHER~!" the Firetank Pirates cheered.

On the cart, Sanji smirked under his mask.

"Nicely done, Bege!" he said. "We're with you, so what do we do now?!"

"Ugh...Sanji...?" Aika asked as she woke up. "What happened?"

"Aika!" Sanji exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Out at sea, it seemed that the Firetank Pirates were completely surrounded...and yet, Bege showed no fear, whatsoever. As for Oven...he only glared, his fury growing to its boiling point.

XXX

Back at the _Thousand Sunny_...

"Hey, guys!" Chopper cried from the Crow's Nest. "I can see a number of ships in the distance!"

"So, they've come at last," said Jimbei. "Prepare to fire cannons! It's for us to go on the offensive!"

"Right!" Chopper answered as he prepared to jump down and join the others to prepare for battle.

"...Hey, Chobro..." Carrot spoke, causing Chopper to look back at her.

"Huh?" Chopper asked. "What's up, Carrot?"

"...Do you think...that there will be a full moon tonight?" asked Carrot as she clutched at her hat.

"...A full moon?" Chopper repeated.

XXX

Meanwhile, all over Totto Land...

 **"This is Chips Town, reporting in! We've spotted Straw Hat Luffy!"**

 **"Chockfull Town, reporting in! Eyewitness reports of Straw Hat Luffy running through the streets!"**

 **"He seems to be popping out of mirrors all over Totto Land!"**

 **"Did he capture Sister Brulee, again?!"**

 **"This is Green Town, checking in! I've got a suspicious sighting of Straw Hat here!"**

Hiding in one particular house...Luffy sat on the floor with Brulee tied to his back.

"What do you think you're doing, Straw Hat?!" Brulee questioned. "If you need to escape, why don't you just go straight to Cacao Island?! Isn't that where you're meeting with your crew?!"

"How did you know about that?" Luffy asked.

"Because I was _eavesdropping_ , you nincompoop!" yelled Brulee.

"...Haki runs out as you use it," Luffy said. "If the fight goes on long enough...then the mochi guy's Observation Haki is going to get weaker, eventually!"

"Wiwiwiwiwi!" Brulee laughed. "You might look dumb, but you're actually sharp when it comes to battle, aren't you?!"

"...But still," Luffy began, "that's not good enough!"

"Eh?" Brulee asked while Luffy thought back to his training on Rusukaina.

 _"Listen here, Luffy...I've given you training, now, but the real advancement and growth in Haki happen during extreme use in battle...the stronger the foes you face with this kind of power...the stronger you shall become with it!"_

"...I wonder," Luffy began, "if maybe I can see a bit into the future, too."

"What?!" Brulee questioned. "Don't be stupid!"

XXX

In the Mirror World...Katakuri stood silently, waiting for Luffy to appear...while holding Aika's Lucky Cherry Blossom between his fingers.

XXX

"...I wanna surpass him," Luffy said. "I wanna beat...the Billion-Berry Man...at his best!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Big Mom Pirate: Bege shot Master Oven! Now he's done it!

Oven: So you choose to fight...very well, Bege! I shall be your executioner!

Pudding: What do we do, now?! We won't be able to escape!

Bege: My _Nostra Castello_...is an amphibious craft!

*The _Nostra Castello_ drives onto the coast on tank treads*

Aika: Sanji, what are we gonna do?!

Sanji: Hang on, everybody! *kicks the cake cart onto the ship*

Pudding: *has a nosebleed*

Oven: Not yet! *puts his hands in the sea and starts boiling it*

Veto: Oh, no! Not good!

Pound: *hit Oven in the head with a club* STOP IT, OVEN!

Pez: *giggles*

Oven: ... *glares at Pound* Were you trying to kill me, just now...?!

Next time: **Wishing For Your Happiness**

* * *

With One Piece: World Seeker being released, a lot of my time has suddenly gone to playing that.

I don't care what people say: this game is a step in the right direction...and yes, I do plan on making a rendition of it, perhaps this year...or maybe next year.

Review, please!


	65. Wishing For Your Happiness

**Ch. 65- Wishing For Your Happiness**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Oven's troops were in a complete uproar as the Minister of Browned Foods stood up, his head bloodied from the shot to the head by none other than Bege, who grinned smugly as he held his pistol.

"Bege shot Master Oven!" cried one of Oven's men.

"Now they're in for it!" shouted another. "We've got you completely surrounded, Bege! There's no escape at sea or land, so just give up!"

"Yeah, surrender and step off the ship!" demanded a third.

"...So, you've chosen battle, have you?" Oven asked as he stood up. "Very well, Bege...I will be your executioner!"

"What do we do, sister?!" Pudding asked. "Now we can't set sail with all of us surrounded like this!"

"So, Chiffon was trying to move the cake by ship and ended up getting caught by Oven, did she?" Bege inquired while holding Pez in his arm.

Meanwhile, the _Nostra Castello_ continued to charge forward at full speed.

"Stop your ship, Bege!" yelled one of the Big Mom Pirates. "Do you plan on crashing it on the shore?!"

"What the hell is he thinking...?!" Oven whispered as the ship soon tilted up on the coast.

"They're pushing on land!" yelled one of Oven's men. "Take aim and fire!"

Just as they were preparing to do just that, though...to their horror, the _Nostra Castello_ began to drive up on the island using tank treads!

"You might wanna move," Bege said. "My ship, the _Nostra Castello_...is an amphibious craft!"

Soon, the enemy was sent flying and screaming as the rolling ship barreled over them, crushing them under its treads and sending others flying, and the Firetank Pirates even shot at them from the deck!

"What?!" Oven questioned. "I never heard about their ship having such a thing!"

"That's because I never told you, fool!" Bege shouted. "Why would I reveal my secrets to the people I'm planning to stab in the back, huh?! HAHAHAHAHA!" He then looked toward the cart. "Chiffon! Quickly, now! Put the cake on the ship!"

"What?!" Chiffon asked.

"Is he insane?!" asked one of the WCI 31. "We can't put this huge cake on such a speedy, turbulent craft and...huh?"

All of a sudden...the cart began to rise up into the air!

"What's going on?!" asked one of the chefs. "The cart's floating!"

"What's happening?!" Chiffon questioned while Aika looked over the edge, only to gasp as a beaming smile appeared on her face.

"Sanji!" she exclaimed.

"Rrgh...!" Sanji grunted as he pushed the cart up with one leg and using his other leg to jump into the air!

"Bege! Clear the deck!" Sanji called out.

 _'Oh, Sanji~!'_ thought Pudding as blood spurted from her nose.

"Lady Pudding!" the WCI 31 cried.

"Black Leg...?!" Bege asked before he smirked. "Coem on, then!"

"What in the hell?!" Oven questioned as he watched the cart beginning to fly up into the air. "Who is that?! He's lifting the cart with just one leg...there's no way he's an ordinary cook!"

"Hold on tight!" Sanji shouted...as he kicked the cart and the cake on board the _Nostra Castello_!

"YEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Firetank Pirates cheered.

"You did it, Black Leg!" exclaimed Vito. "You got the cake on board!"

"Mmm...and it smells yummy!" said Gotti.

"Bege! Pez!" Chiffon exclaimed as she hugged her husband and son. "My darlings!"

"Are you hurt, Chiffon?" Bege asked as he hugged her back.

"I'm safe now, thanks to you!" Chiffon replied. "Now come here and give your wife a big kiss!" She then handed Pez to Aika before she grabbed Bege and dipped him, followed by a smooching sound.

"Aww~!" Aika cooed as she bounced Pez in her arms. "Don't they make a cute couple?"

"Whee~!" Pez cooed in agreement.

"Lady Pudding!" cried one of the WCI 31 chefs as he tried to wake up an unconscious Pudding. "Wake up!"

"Nice work, Germa!" Vito said.

"Don't call me that," Sanji glared as he pulled off his mask.

But meanwhile, the ship was still headed right for Oven, who didn't even try to get out of the way, even at the behest of his men.

"Come at me!" Oven yelled. "I'll take everything you've got!"

 **SKREEEEE! SPLAT!** To the shock of Oven's troops, he ended up getting run over by the _Nostra Castello_!

"HE GOT RUN OVER?!" they yelled in disbelief.

"Bege," Chiffon said, "we've got to get to the Southeastern Sea!"

"Waaah~!" Pez bawled as Aika held him.

"Oh, come here, Pez!" Chiffon said as she took her infant son into her arms.

"I hope you don't mind if a few chocolate houses get crushed along the way," said Bege.

"It's a necessary sacrifice if we're all going to escape!" Pudding answered, now fully conscious. "Besides, I can build more!"

As the _Nostra Castello_ rode by, Chiffon glanced over the starboard bow and saw Pound, who was waving to her.

"...It's him, again," Chiffon whispered. "Who is that weirdo?"

"I dunno," Aika began, "but he's kinda creeping me out."

Pez blinked at his grandfather, who grinned as he quietly waved to him.

 _'So that's my grandson...doesn't he look happy? ...All of them do...'_

Soon, Pez started giggling in his mother's arms.

"Huh?" Chiffon asked. "Pez? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Aika tilted her head before she glanced back at Pound.

"...I wonder..." she whispered, but she was soon interrupted by the sound of gunfire. "EEK!"

"They're trying to get back to sea!" shouted one of Oven's men while firing his rifle. "Don't let them escape!"

"No cannons!" yelled another. "We don't want to damage the cake!"

Alas, their puny firearms weren't enough and they were soon crushed or sent flying by the ship's treads. The Firetank Pirates steered their ship towards the Southeast, crushing a few chocolate houses (thankfully empty) along the way until they finally went flying off the dock and landed in the water with a mighty **SPLASH!**

"YES!" cheered one of the Firetank Pirates. "We made it off Cacao Island!"

"At this point, none of them will be able to catch up to our paddle ship!" exclaimed another.

"Thanks a lot, Bege!" Sanji said. "You saved us!"

"You think that I did this to save you, Black Leg?!" Bege questioned. "I only came to save my _wife!_ "

All of a sudden, what looked like steam began to rise from the ocean...and everyone began to pant.

"Sanji?" Aika asked as she wiped her forehead. "Is it hot out here? Or is it just me?"

"Actually," Sanji began, "it is getting pretty hot out here...phew!"

"Hey, Godfather!" called Vito. "The water's looking pretty fishy- _lelo!_ Look, down there!"

Everyone looked over the bow on both sides, only to gasp as they saw a bunch of dead fish floating in the water...which was starting to boil!

"What the hell is happening?!" Sanji questioned. "The sea's getting hot!"

"Just like in that really hot sea before we got here!" Aika added.

"...Hey," Sanji mused. "I bet the salt will really bring out the flavor!"

"Ooh, now I'm hungry!" Aika said.

"WILL YOU FOCUS, PLEASE?!" Bege barked before he looked back. "Dammit! There's only one man who's capable of doing _this!_ "

At the dock at Cacao Island...Oven had put both his hands in the water and was using his Devil Fruit powers to boil the sea!

"Tropical Torment!" he exclaimed as he kept boiling the water.

"Damn!" cursed Bege. "Oven's using his Heat-Heat Fruit powers!"

"Oh, no!" cried Pudding. "If this keeps up, the temperature of the chocolate will change!"

"And the cream will melt, too!" Chiffon added.

"This is really bad!" Aika shouted.

"Does that idiot think that Big Mom will be satisfied with boiled fish?!" Sanji questioned.

 **KABOOM!** Suddenly, one of the paddles on the ship exploded!

"Oh, no!" cried Gotti. "One of the paddles overheated and broke down! He's gonna try and sink us!"

Meanwhile, Pez was still squealing and laughing as he reached his hands out and made little grabbing motions with his fingers.

"What are you laughing about, Pez?!" asked Chiffon...but what she didn't realize was that back at the dock, Pound was running up to Oven with a club over his head.

"KNOCK IT OFF, OVEN!" Pound yelled as he struck Oven on the back of his head, and while it didn't really do any real damage...it did serve to irritate him even more than he already was.

"It's that guy, again!" said Aika.

"Who is he?" Chiffon asked. "Was...he trying to help us?"

"Is he a sworn enemy of Master Oven?" asked one of the WCI 31.

"Hee-hee-hee~!" Pez giggled and squirmed, just as Oven pulled his hands out of the water, causing it to stop boiling.

"Godfather!" Vito called. "The water's cooling down!"

"Stow the paddles for now!" Bege ordered. "We've gotta get outta this superheated water while we can!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted the Firetank Pirates.

But back at Cacao Island...

"Oh..." Pound muttered as he stepped back from Oven, who glared at him, dangerously. "You...didn't fall into the water."

"...Were you intending to kill me...your own stepson?" Oven asked.

As Pound backed away, he spotted Pez waving to him, causing him to smile and wave back while Chiffon was giving out orders. He could only wonder if his grandson was happy with his parents...and he mentally hoped that they loved him very much...especially since Pound, himself, was never given the chance to do so. He remembered, 26 years ago, on the day of Lola and Chiffon's birth...when Linlin cruelly denied Pound the chance to even hold one of the twins. He begged...he pleaded...he cried, but he was shoved out of the Whole Cake Chateau like a piece of trash. He could still remember Linlin's exact words, too.

 _"The kids are born...I'm done with you, now."_

 _'...Chiffon,'_ Pound thought as he fastened his tie...just as Oven jumped at him from behind with a blazing sword, which caused Pez to start bawling. _'I'm glad I got to see you...sure, you might be on the run for some reason...but at least you seem happy!'_

"WAAH! WAAAAAAH~!" Pez sobbed.

"What's wrong, now, Pez?!" Chiffon asked.

"Aww, don't cwy, son!" Bege cooed. "We're getting outta here, now!"

"Hey, Mr. Weirdo!" Aika called out toward the dock. "Look out, behind you!"

"Aika, what are you doing?!" Sanji asked.

 _'I've always been worried about you, Chiffon,'_ thought Pound. _'Have you had any hard times, now and then? Have you been lonely, too? I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me, Chiffon...let me just say one thing, though, at the end...congrats on your wedding!'_

"DIE, FOOL!" Oven yelled as he brought down his sword. Sanji and Chiffon gasped before they quickly covered Aika's and Pez's eyes, respectively...as they heard a sickening slicing sound.

"...My god...!" Sanji whispered in horror.

"WAAAAAAAAAH~!" Pez sobbed...knowing his grandfather had been killed.

At the dock...Oven panted as he held his sword...which had blood dripping off the blade.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the _Thousand Sunny_...

 _"...Shit...!"_ Blizzard cursed as he and the others looked around. _"Well...I guess they had to catch up to us eventually!"_

Behind the Straw Hats...they were being chased by Big Mom's fleet...as well as Big Mom, herself, riding on Perospero's Candy Slug!

"I FOUND YOOOOOOOU!" Big Mom roared. "GIVE ME MY CAAAAAKE!"

"SHE'S HERE!" Chopper screamed.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Brook questioned.

"Just keep going forward!" Nami yelled. "If we stop, now, we're done for!"

"Right!" Jimbei agreed. "Let's hurry on ahead!"

XXX

On Bege's ship...as the sun was starting to set...

"Okay, everybody!" Sanji called. "It's time to start decorating the cake, _tout de suite!_ There's no time to lose!"

"Right!" the WCI 31 exclaimed while Pudding rolled up her sleeves...but meanwhile, Aika looked out towards Cacao Island with just one thing on her mind.

"...That poor man..." she whispered.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Katakuri: So...you came back, Straw Hat.

Luffy: I came back to beat you!

*Out at sea*

Blizzard: _They're firing at us from everywhere!_

Bavarois: Don't let them get away!

Carrot: I got bad news! We've got another fleet of ships coming from the front!

Nami: At this rate, we'll be surrounded!

Perospero: Mama...is it me, or have you lost weight?!

Carrot: Hang on! Let me try this!

Chopper: Carrot?! What are you trying to do?!

Jimbei: Don't tell me...is she going to use her Sulong Form?!

Chopper: Her what form?!

Next time: **Lion**

* * *

Review, please!


	66. Lion

**Ch. 66- Lion**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

In the Mirror World...

"So, you've come back," Katakuri mused, "and you seem feistier than ever...so, answer my question. You could have kept running away...you were up against _me_ , after all. No one would blame you for fleeing with your life."

Luffy panted as he glared at Katakuri.

"So, tell me," Katakuri began, "why did you return? Did you decide you preferred death to the shame of being a coward? Or did you recognize my superiority and come back to plead your case to work for me?"

"...First...I came to get my sister's Lucky Cherry Blossom back," Luffy said.

"That's not an option," Katakuri answered...before he dodged Luffy's Hawk Gatling attack by simply leaning backward.

"Second," Luffy began, "I came back to beat _you!_ "

"That's also not an option!" Katakuri shouted as he lunged at Luffy, who roared as he charged back, both of their fists infused with Haki...before they clashed.

XXX

Meanwhile, out at sea...

"FIRE!"

 **BOOM-BABOOM!** Cannonball Homies were being fired at the _Thousand Sunny_ , some laughing at the thought of hitting the sloop ship, others screaming in terror, and a few wondering what they were about to hit in the first place.

"Hahahahah! Here we go!"

"First one there is gonna be me!"

"But I'm gonna be the one to land the finishing blow!"

"Wait, who are we supposed to be hitting, again?"

"The Straw Hats, I think!"

As the cannonballs flew closer to the _Sunny_...

 _"Dammit!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"They're firing at us from everywhere!"_

"Excuse us!" asked one of them. "Where's the Straw Hat crew?"

"They went that-a-way!" Nami answered, pointing to the right.

"Thanks, miss!" answered one of the cannonballs before they all flew to the right...only to land in the water, barely missing the _Sunny_.

 _"Nice one, Nami,"_ Blizzard praised as he pounded a fist in the palm of his paw.

"I have my moments," Nami smirked.

"YOU IDIOTS!" shouted an extremely tall man with a thick physique and blonde hair in strands that resembled dreadlocks, a thick blonde mustache, and a braided beard that goes to his upper chest. His attire consisted of a yellow and black horizontally-striped prison jumpsuit, dark shoes, and an indigo cape that seemed to be in tatters at the end. He also wore white bandages over his arms, a pair of dark red boxing gloves on his hands, a cap that has dark blue letters "BM" on the front, and a pair of shades made from the netting of the cap on his forehead.

 **26TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **CHARLOTTE BAVAROIS**

"Damn those useless cannonballs!" yelled Bavarois. "Why is it so hard to get them to hit the Straw Hats?!"

"With Mama not being in her right mind," answered one of his men, "we can't keep them under control!"

"Let me at 'em!" shouted one of the cannonballs, excitedly. "I wanna go, next!"

"No, me next!" exclaimed another. "It's my turn!"

"Don't worry, Master Bavarois!" chimed in one more. "We got this!"

"Mama's speed hasn't changed," said one of Bavarois' men as he watched Big Mom, who was riding on the Candy Slug. "And we're still sailing at top speed!"

"So why aren't we catching up with the Straw Hats?!" Bavarois questioned.

"It must be because Jimbei knows all there is to know about the waves," answered another one of his lackeys, "but not to worry, Master Bavarois! It'll all be over soon?!"

"Why's that?!" Bavarois yelled, his temper rising.

"Because we just got a transmission," answered one of his men.

At the _Sunny_ , the group was trying to sail away at top speed with Jimbei steering them away from any cannon fire.

"Hey, guys!" Carrot called out.

"What is it, Carrot?!" asked Chopper, who was in his Heavy Point form.

"We've got a problem!" Carrot answered. "There's a whole bunch of ships coming from up ahead!"

"What?!" Nami questioned as she looked ahead and saw many more Tarte ships on the horizon! "Oh, no! We're caught in between them!"

"Damnation," Jimbei cursed. "And we still haven't shaken our pursuit!"

 **"Status report, everyone!"** shouted Bavarois, using a Transponder Snail to communicate.

 **"Daifuku's fleet is approaching from the fore!"**

Daifuku stood on his ship, crossing his arms while his troops stood behind him.

 **"And to the stern, Smoothie and her backup fleet, as well as Citron and Cinnamon, have joined the formation!"**

Smoothie stood at her ship with her two triplet sisters, Citron and Cinnamon standing behind her along with their troops, all of them roaring and holding up their weapons.

"Brother Peros," said Daifuku as he held up his Transponder Snail, "what's taking you so long to eliminate one little rat? Shall I just sink them and be done with them."

 **"Do as you please-** _ **perorin~!**_ **"** Perospero answered. **"You just had to make a scene for your big entrance!"**

With Perospero, he stood on Napoleon with Big Mom...who looked like she had gotten a bit skinnier...and she even looked a bit fatigued.

"Weddiiiiiiiiing...!" she droned as he stomach roared.

"In either case," Perospero began, "Mama will be heading for Pudding and Cacao Island, soon..." He then looked at his mother. "Hmm? Mama...is it just me, or...are you starting to lose weight- _perorin~?!_ "

With Daifuku, his troops were aiming the cannons at the Straw Hats.

"Prepare to fire!" he ordered. "Once the target is within range...LET 'ER RIP!"

"Aye-aye!" answered his men.

"This isn't good," said Brook. "We're trapped between them, even if we move laterally! The only thing we can do is move forward!"

"That looks like Daifuku's ship, up ahead," said Jimbei. "He'll be dangerous. He controls a genie!"

 _"Then I guess we have no choice but to fight back!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Right!" Chopper agreed while holding up a Rumble Ball. "Just get me and Blizzard close enough, and we'll raise hell!"

"At close range, we'll only take more damage," said Nami, "but it looks like we have no choice...let's go for it!"

"Listen up, now!" Daifuku ordered. "This time, don't use any Cannonball Homies!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" the cannonballs whined.

"Get ready, everyone!" Nami said. "Here they come!"

"Wait!" Carrot called out to the others.

 _"Carrot?"_ Blizzard asked.

"What is it, Carrot?!" Chopper called to her.

"...I think you should let me handle this one!" Carrot beamed. "I can help!"

 _"You can?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"But how?! There's a whole fleet of ships!"_

"Because," Carrot began before she pointed to the sky...where the full moon rose, "tonight's a full moon!"

"A full moon...?" Jimbei repeated. "Are you planning to turn into your Sulong Form?! Carrot, are you certain about this?! Do you even have the proper training?!"

"Absolutely!" Carrot answered as she took off her hat. "Don't worry about me! Pedro helped me master it! And isn't that what he'd say in this kind of situation? 'I'll handle this,' am I right?"

 _"...Carrot...!"_ Blizzard whispered.

"And besides," Carrot began, "I _am_ one of Duke Inuarashi's Musketeers!"

 _'I'll fight...to make up for you-teia...Pedro!'_

She then looked up at the full moon...and the moment she did, her heart suddenly skipped a beat and she tensed up. Static electricity flowed from her body...and her eyes turned a deep red as her pupils slit. Then, her tail grew in size and length, and she let out an unearthly roar as her hair turned white and grew into a wild mane!

"Carrot?!" Chopper questioned.

 _"What's happening to her?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Oh, my god...!" Nami whispered in shock while Perospero, Bavarois, and the rest of the Big Mom all looked on, nervously.

By now, the transformation was complete...and Carrot had turned into some unfamiliar creature. She let out a deep growl as she glared at the fleet of ships before her while her hair and tailed flowed wildly in the wind, electricity crackling all throughout her body.

"Carrot...!" Chopper whispered. "Her hair...it's all white...! And her eyes are red! It's like she's a different person!"

 _"No,"_ said Blizzard. _"It's like she's a different BEAST."_

"What a wondrous sight...!" Jimbei whispered.

"...Is this what Duke Inuarashi was talking about, back on Zou?" asked Nami. "This is the Mink Tribe's ace-in-the-hole?!"

"...Extraordinary...!" Brook gaped. "So this is the Minks' true form?!"

"MASTER DAIFUKU!" cried one of Daifuku's members. "WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!"

"Eh?" Daifuku muttered.

"Tonight's a full moon...and that rabbit girl with the enemy! She...she just turned into a Sulong! A MOON LION!"

"A WHAT?!" Daifuku questioned as he looked toward the _Sunny_...from which Carrot took a great leap! No...more like she _flew_ toward them!

"Carrot! Are you crazy?!" Chopper questioned. "COME BACK!"

 _"Wait, Chopper!"_ Blizzard cried as he held the human-reindeer back. _"I don't think we should interfere, here!"_

"Here she comes!" cried one of the Big Mom Pirates. "Shoot her down!"

And the enemy attempted to do just that...except Carrot was much too fast and easily avoided their gunfire in the blink of an eye! In their confusion, Carrot swiped at them with her elongated claws, practically unseen as she leaped around them with lightning speed (no pun intended)! She even managed to hit them with an electrified "love bite" before she went about slashing them down with her claws, again! If one didn't know better, it almost looked like a savage dance, and it wasn't too long before half the men on the ship had been completely wiped out!

"Chopper!" Nami cried. "What's happening over there?!"

Chopper only gaped, holding the binoculars in his hands...with a blush on his face.

 _"Chopper, is everything okay?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"...I think I'm in love...!" Chopper whispered, which only Nami, Blizzard, and Brook to look at each other in perplexity.

"Damn you!" Daifuku cursed. "Do you think you can really wipe out every last sailor in this fleet to stop us, little bunny?! Don't make me laugh! Your ship will sink, in the meantime! So cease your pointless resistance and...huh?"

"M-Master Daifuku, look!" cried one of Daifuku's men. "SHE'S GOT THE SHIP'S STEERING WHEEL!"

Daifuku gaped as he spotted the broken steering wheel in Carrot's hands...then turned to see that it was indeed true: in the confusion, the transformed Rabbit Mink had ripped the helm right off!

"Oh, no!" cried one of Daifuku's troops. "Now what do we do?!"

"YOU DAMN BUNNY BRAT!" Daifuku yelled...while Carrot only gave her usual sweet smile.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Daifuku: YOU STUPID RABBIT! *summons his genie*

Carrot: *smirks as she leaps around, causing the genie to destroy the Tarte ships*

Big Mom Pirate: SHE BROKE OFF ANOTHER WHEEL!

Nami: Look at her go!

Chopper: You see that?! Now that's the way to do it!

Jimbei: Yes...but if nothing's done, soon, she could very well be fighting to the death!

Blizzard: _The enemy's still coming up from the rear!_

Bavarois: Brother Peros! The cake is coming on Bege's ship!

Perospero: WHAT?!

Sanji: WE ARE NOT POISONING THE CAKE AND THAT'S THAT!

Aika: YEAH!

Chopper: BIG MOM IS ON THE SHIP!

Big Mom: WHERE'S MY CAAAAAAAAAAAKE?!

Jimbei: Everyone...prepare to abandon ship, if need be!

Next time: **Unfamiliar Mama**

* * *

Dun-dun-DUN!


	67. Unfamiliar Mama

**Ch. 67- Unfamiliar Mama**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats surfing on the backs of sea turtles.

* * *

If there were two words that could describe how Daifuku was feeling, right now, they would be "downright pissed". Carrot was easily decimating his fleet like it was nothing, tearing off the steering wheels and taking out as many pirates as she could with her electrified claws and bites. She was so fast, she almost couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Hell, even a master of Observation Haki probably couldn't perceive her as fast as she was going!

"Dammit all!" Daifuku yelled. "You think you can get away with this, you damn bunny?!" He then began to rub on his belt. "Genie!"

 **BWOOF!** His genie emerged from the lamp emblem on his belt buckle.

"What is it you wish of me, Master?!" he asked.

"Get that rabbit!" Daifuku shouted as he pointed at Carrot, who stood on top of the mast.

"Consider it done!" exclaimed the genie as he held his spear. "I shall give her a taste of her own medicine!"

 **SLICE!** He swung his spear, but Carrot jumped out of the way at the last second, causing him to slice all of the _Tarte_ battleships in his way complete in half!

"AAAAAAH!" one of the pirates screamed as he fell into the sea while the genie continued to chase Carrot, who practically danced around him as she jumped from one ship to the next, and each one she jumped away from immediately got sunk!

"MASTER DAIFUKU, PLEASE STOP!" cried one of Daifuku's men.

"AAAH!" shrieked another pirate as he pointed up at Carrot, who now held several steering wheels. "She stole another one!"

"Damn you, you stupid hare!" shouted Daifuku while Carrot gave a smug grin, her reddened eyes glaring down at him.

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats continued to watch from afar, completely in awe.

"I don't believe it," Nami said as she looked through a pair of binoculars. "Carrot's just jumping around from ship to ship like she's flying! This is amazing!"

 _"I'll say!"_ Blizzard agreed. _"Look at her go! She really is a beast!"_

"Yeah! Go, Carrot, go!" Chopper cheered.

"How can she do something like that?!" Brook questioned.

"It depends on the cycle of the moon and the weather conditions," said Jimbei. "With those combined, the Mink Tribe can be powerful allies! When the Minks stare into the full moon on a clear night, they call forth the wild memories that lurk deep within their subconscious! People refer to their pale, ferocious form as Sulong, otherwise known as the Moon Lion Form!"

"Sulong?" Chopper repeated.

"The fundamental transformation causes them to lose their self-control," Jimbei continued, "such that they cause harm to everything around them...including others and themselves."

"Wait, what?!" Nami questioned. "What do you mean?!"

"If a Mink cannot control their transformation," Jimbei began, "they can literally fight themselves to death in a single night!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Chopper cried.

 _"Oh, my god...just like my Frenzy Mode!"_ Blizzard added. _"We gotta stop her!"_

"I see," Brook said as he s. "It is a double-edged sword tactic that consumes one's own life. Stealing the enemy's steering wheels is an inspired strategy! Then I supposed I shall join in the fray before we descend into all-out combat!"

With that said, he jumped off the railing!

"Wait, what do you mean by 'join the fray'?!" Chopper questioned. "Brook, come back!"

 **SPLASH! SHIF-SHIF-SHIF-SHIF-SHIF!** Brook landed on the water's surface before he began to run across, holding _Soul Solid_ behind his back.

"Yohohohohoho!" he chortled.

"Oh, that's right!" Chopper exclaimed. "I forgot, Brook can run across water because he's so light!"

 _"Yeah, but he can't do it forever!"_ Blizzard added.

"We'll just have to wait until they clear the path ahead for us!" Nami said.

 **BABOOM! BABOOM!** Cannons fired at them from behind reminded them that the front was not the only thing to deal with.

"Oh, crap!" Nami cursed. "I forgot about the ones from behind!"

"Right!" Chopper exclaimed. "Blizzard and I will take care of them!"

Not too far away, Big Mom panted as she dropped down on her knees, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, drool dripping from her lips, and her stomach making an unearthly gurgle.

"P...Prometheus..." she groaned.

"B-Brother Peros!" cried Bavarois. "Something's wrong with Mama!"

"Zeus...!" Big Mom groaned, again.

" _Perorin~!_ I'm well aware of that!" Perospero shouted. "She's getting skinnier and her breathing is labored!"

"I'm trying to summon Zeus and Prometheus to us, now!" Napoleon exclaimed. "That's what Mama wants!"

"It's been nearly eight hours since the start of her hunger pangs," Perospero said. "We've never gone so long without being able to stifle her fits...and I've never seen Mama so hungry! Whatever happens next, she'll be nothing but an unfamiliar monster to us, too- _perorin~!_ " He then looked to his brother. "Bavarois! Do you think we can hold out until Cacao Island?!"

"I'm not really sure," Bavarois replied. "Oh! But speaking of which, we just got word that Pudding is bringing the cake by ship!"

"She is?!" Perospero questioned. "Oh, thank the stars above!"

"But...there's a problem," Bavarois pointed out. "Pudding is bringing the cake...but the vessel she's bringing it on is Bege's ship!"

"WHAT?!" Perospero questioned. "Why is the cake that our lives depend on riding on that ship full of _assassins?!_ "

"I...I don't know!" Bavarois answered, nervously. "I'm just as confused as you!"

"What now, then?!" Perospero asked. "One thing is definitely for certain...WE ABSOLUTELY CANNOT TRUST THAT CAKE!"

XXX

It was now 9 o'clock PM and the _Nostra Castello_ was sailing towards Big Mom's location...but there was just one problem.

"SCREW THAT SHIT!"

 **CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAH!"

Sanji was in an argument with Bege while the WCI 31 was getting the cake prepared for Big Mom.

"There is absolutely no way in hell that I'd ever let you do something like that, you idiot!" Sanji barked.

"I'm just saying!" Bege argued. "All Big Mom has to do is put the cake in her mouth, right?! How dumb do you have to be to pass up a chance to pack that thing with poison and explosives?! We could finally take out one of the Four Emperors! Don't you realize what an opportunity this is?!"

"Shut up!" Sanji countered. "My very pride as a cook is riding on this challenge! So don't go and screw it all up! I'm defeating her with _flavor!_ "

"What?!" Bege questioned, his cigar fuming smoke. "Quit your dreaming, kid! Big Mom's been eating delicacies from all over the world! You really think that you've baked a cake that surpasses her imagination?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Damn right I am!" Sanji shouted, his cigarette also fuming smoke. "And we're all dead if we don't! I WELCOME THE CHALLENGE!"

"She won't just let us live if you succeed, dumbass!" yelled Bege.

Aika coughed as she waved the smoke away.

"Can you guys take it easy with the smoking, please?" she asked.

"I'm guessing you don't have even the slightest clue what Big Mom used to be like!" Bege shouted. "Trust me, you'll regret not taking the chance to off her, here and now-"

"Oh, shut up and taste this, already!" Sanji as he shoved a spoonful of the Simsim Whip into Bege's mouth, causing him to seize up for a moment...before he let out a scream.

"GODFATHER!" Vito cried.

"GODFATHER, NO!" Gotti shouted before he glared at Sanji, aiming his machine gun arm at him while Aika shrieked and hid behind the cook. "Black Leg! What the hell did you just feed the godfather?!"

"Ask him, yourself," Sanji said, calmly.

"That's come...deadly delicious cream...!" Bege whispered with a blissful look on his face.

"HE'S DYING OF FLAVOR!" cried the Firetank Pirates.

"Phew..." Aika sighed in relief.

"Listen here, Bege," said Sanji. "You're free to assassinate Big Mom however you want...but don't do it until I've satisfied my customer!" He then turned and glared at the mafia boss-like pirate. "When someone's hungry, I feed them! That's all there is to it!"

 **FWUMP!** Without warning, Pudding fainted with hearts in her eyes and a bloody nose.

"Lady Pudding?!" asked one of the chefs. "Why did _you_ pass out?!"

"I've really gotta pull out all the stops for the first time in ages, Bege!" Chiffon added. "Trust me! Trust in the power of our cake!"

"Please, Mr. Bege?" Aika asked. "Pretty please?"

"...Ah, jeez," Bege groaned. "It's like you guys have me under some kind of hypnosis! But still...I just can't get that pleasurable taste outta my mouth...fine! Do whatever you want, just don't expect me to be happy about it, got that?!"

"Thank you, dear," said Chiffon.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Bege!" Aika added.

"Hmph!" Bege scoffed.

"Let's hurry now, people!" Chiffon called. "Is the coating done?!"

"Almost, Lady Chiffon!" exclaimed one of the chefs.

"We've already lost two cooks to the sweet smell of the cake!" added another.

"Keep your wits about you, people!" Pudding ordered.

As for Aika, she looked out to the horizon with a worried expression, which Sanji took notice of as he gently put his hand on her head.

"You still worried about Luffy?" he asked.

"Not just him," Aika answered. "Big Sis Nami to the others, too."

"We're on our way to them, right now," said Sanji. "Just try and have faith a little bit longer...okay?"

"Mm-hmm..." Aika hummed...but it still didn't stop her from worrying.

XXX

Concurrently, Zeus and Prometheus were flying toward Big Mom's location.

"Hurry, hurry!" Zeus cried. "Which way do we go?"

"Straight ahead!" Prometheus answered. "I can sense Napoleon's signal!"

"If only you hadn't gone back to eat that wildfire!" Zeus complained.

"And just _who_ do you think it was who inflicted that damage on me in the first place, Zeus?!" Prometheus questioned as he turned into a giant fireball. "You let Cat Burglar use you like a tool! We're special Homies made from the soul of Mama, herself! If you ever betray Mama again over some treats, you're DONE FOR!"

"...Sorry...!" Zeus apologized, meekly.

XXX

Back with the _Sunny_ Team, the group was still being chased by Big Mom's fleet, but it seemed their blockade was having a bit of trouble.

"We lost the rudder!"

"We're outta control! Someone do something!"

"The path is clear, Nami!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Keep going!" Nami shouted. "We're gonna make it!"

 _"I hope Brook and Carrot are okay!"_ Blizzard added.

Up ahead, Carrot was continuing her assault on Daifuku's fleet, easily defeating the fodder and stealing yet another steering wheel and tossing it into the sea. However...she was starting to look like she was running out of breath.

 _'Not good,'_ she thought. _'I need to wrap this up, soon! How many are ships are left?!'_

"Genie...GUILLOTINE!"

 **SLASH!** Daifuku's genie ended up slicing another ship in half while Carrot jumped away, just in time!

 _'Thanks for the help, Mr. Genie!'_ she added, mentally.

"Carrot!" Brook called as he ran along the water.

"Baron Corpse!" Carrot called back.

"I've done my part, meager as it is, by putting everyone on that ship over there to sleep!"

Not far from Brook, the pirates on the _Tarte_ ship had all fallen asleep from the skeleton's music.

"Good!" Carrot said. "That should be enough! Let's head back to the others!"

"Hop on!" Brook called as he ran by, allowing Carrot to jump onto his back.

"Thanks!" Carrot exclaimed. "You saved me!"

"No, no, it was _you_ who saved _us!_ " Brook replied. "Now, how do you go about transforming back to normal?!"

"Easy," Carrot answered as she put her hat back on. "If I just hide my eyes from the light of the moon, I'll turn back. Wearing a hat, tinted sunglasses...even just shutting our eyes! It's the light of the full moon that calls us Minks!"

"It's all quite beautiful if you don't mind me saying so, Madam," Brook said. "Yohohoho!"

Soon, Brook made it back to the _Sunny_ where the others were waiting.

"Is Carrot okay?!" Nami asked.

"Don't crowd her," Brook said. "She's exhausted herself."

"You'd best get her inside," Jimbei suggested. "Being in Sulong form takes a lot of energy! She needs time to rest!"

"I'll take her!" Chopper said as he gently took Carrot into his arms and carried her toward the galley.

"...Chobro..." Carrot whispered, panting heavily. "I-"

"Shh~!" Chopper shushed. "Don't talk right now, okay? Just rest...you were amazing out there, Carrot. I was in awe, just watching you!"

"...Really?" Carrot asked. "Do you- _teia_ think...Pedro would be proud?"

"...Definitely," Chopper smiled, causing the Rabbit Mink to smile back at him. "And another thing...you don't have to call me 'Chobro' anymore."

"...Okay...Chopper," Carrot replied as she closed her eyes.

"Brother Perospero!" cried Bavarois. "Daifuku's fleet can't fight anymore! His fleet is drifting away!"

"How useless Daifuku is," Perospero grumbled in disdain before he glanced down at Big Mom, who was wavering side to side. "Uh...Mama? Are you sure you're all right?!"

"...Napoleon," said Big Mom. "Turn into a sword!"

"Yes, Mama!" Napoleon answered as a huge blade soon grew out of him...and Big Mom soon leaped into the air!

"ZEUS! PROMETHEUS!" Big Mom yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HERE WE COME, MAMA!" Zeus and Prometheus shouted as they flew after her. Soon, Big Mom landed on top of Zeus while Prometheus attached himself to her hair...turning it fiery!

"Ah! What's going on?!" asked one of the pirates. "Mama...she looks different!"

"...Mama...?!" Perospero questioned. "How long has it been since I last saw her move so swiftly...?!"

"How did she get so nimble...?!" Bavarois asked in disbelief.

"Haa...haa...!" Big Mom panted as Zeus flew toward the _Sunny_. "My...wedding cake!"

"AAAH!" Chopper screamed. "BIG MOM, INCOMING!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Oh, great! The one time we need our long-range fighters to shoot someone outta the sky, and they're not here!"_

Before anyone could even realize what was happening...Big Mom jumped off of Zeus and landed right in the middle of the ship!

"...Oh...my...god...!" Nami whispered in horror.

"She's...she's on the ship...!" Chopper cried.

"Yoho...hoho...!" Brook gasped.

 _"This...is not good!"_ Blizzard added.

"Where is it?" Big Mom asked. "Where's...my...WEDDING CAAAAAAAAKE?!"

 _"Jimbei! What do we do?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Stay back!" Jimbei shouted. "Everyone...we must prepare for the worst...if necessary...we must abandon ship!"

The others gasped in horror at this before they glanced at each other.

 _'Dammit...!'_ thought Blizzard as he glared up at Big Mom...nervousness and fear building up in his chest. _'Sanji...where are you?!'_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Big Mom: Where is it?! *starts tearing the ship apart* Where's my cake?!"

Chopper: Oh, no! Carrot's still in there!

Blizzard: _DAMN YOU~!_ *lunges for Big Mom, who knocks him down with Napoleon*

Nami: AAAAH! BLIZZARD!

Brook: This isn't good! What are we going to do?!

Big Mom: I'll slice this ship apart if I have to!

Blizzard: *stands up, bloody all over* _You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you do that!_

Jimbei: Blizzard! I have an idea!

Next time: **Big Mom on the Ship**

* * *

Uh-oh!

Review, please!


	68. Big Mom on the Ship

**Ch. 68- Big Mom on the Ship**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

If there was one word that could describe the situation, right now, it would be "unpredictable". Big Mom, now very skinny from having not eaten for so long, was standing on board the _Thousand Sunny_ , in front of the horrified Straw Hats...meaning at this point, there was no telling what was about to happen next.

"Where...is it...?!" Big Mom asked, panting heavily. "Where is it?! I'm so hungry...nothing else will satisfy me!"

Suddenly...she began to rip open the door to the Aquarium Bar. Hell, she ripped off more than the door, she ripped off the wall!

"Where is it?!" Big Mom questioned. "Where's my wedding cake?!"

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "She's breaking the _Sunny_ apart!"

"What do we do?!" Brook asked.

"Big Mom! STOP!" Jimbei shouted.

"Ugh..." Big Mom groaned as she looked inside. "I don't see it...where is it?!"

"Your wedding cake is not here!" shouted Jimbei. "You've been deceived!"

"...That can't be," Big Mom said. "My eldest son said it would be here! If it's not, then I'll have to take his lifespan!"

"EEEEEH?!" Perospero shrieked, standing on the Candy Slug. "Sh-she actually remembered?! How conscious is she, right now?! I thought I could stall her!"

"And I don't appreciate you calling my son a liar!" Big Mom yelled as she held up Napoleon. "Napoleon!"

"Yes, Mama!" Napoleon shouted.

"Here we go...COGNAC!" Big Mom exclaimed as she swung Napoloen...who burst into large flames! "I'LL SLICE YOU INTO TWO BURNING PIECES!"

"A giant flaming sword!" cried Chopper.

"JIMBEI, WATCH OUT!" Nami screamed. "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THAT!"

"Kairagi Glaze!" Jimbei exclaimed as he held up his arms, which he infused with Armaments Haki.

"MAMA-MASH!" Big Mom yelled as she struck Napoleon against Jimbei, who blocked her swing.

"He...he actually managed to stop a swing from Cognac?!" Perospero questioned in shock.

"Urrrgh...!" Jimbei growled as he tried to hold the blade back.

"Do you really think...you can win...?!" Big Mom asked as she pushed Jimbei back. "In a battle of strength against me...YOU STUPID SHARK?!"

 **ZABAM!** She pushed Jimbei off the ship and into the water!

"JIMBEI!" Brook cried.

 **GRRAAAAAAAAWWRR!** Blizzard snarled viciously before he charged at Big Mom, causing Nami to gasp as she reached after him.

"No, Blizzard!" she shouted. "Not you, too!"

"Oh, so you want some, too, huh, doggy?" asked Big Mom as Blizzard lunged at her, his fangs imbued with Haki, as well. "Mamamamamama! Well, here...FETCH!"

 **ZLASH!** Big Mom slashed Blizzard, who let out a yowl as he crashed against the wall!

"BLIZZARD!" Nami cried in horror.

Blizzard groaned as he lied on the deck, a pool of blood forming under him.

"Uggh...I'm tired of messing around," said Big Mom, panting heavily. "I'm practically dying of hunger...I want my wedding cake..." She then began to tear open the door to the galley, where Carrot was currently resting. "Even if I have to tear this ship apart!"

"No, Big Mom! Please, stop!" cried Nami. "Your cake isn't here!"

"Yeah! Please, go away!" Chopper shouted.

"LIARS!" Big Mom yelled. "If you want to stop me...YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE MY CAKE IS!" She then tried to swing Napoleon at Nami, who shrieked as she ducked out of the way. Not just, but Big Mom's flaming hair touched the mainsail, causing it to light on fire!

"Oh, no!" Brook cried. "Big Mom's hair is setting the sail on fire!"

"Nami, are you okay?!" Chopper asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Nami answered, but then noticed that she had dropped her Clima-Tact. "Oh! My Clima-Tact!"

"Miss Nami! Look out!" Brook cried out, prompting the navigator to look up and gasp upon seeing Big Mom about to stomp her foot on her. Nami gasped in horror before she braced herself...but she didn't feel anything. As she opened her eyes, she gasped upon seeing Blizzard, standing over her while trying to push Big Mom's foot off of him...even though blood was dripping out of a huge gash.

"Blizzard!" Nami cried.

 _"Rrrgh...Nami...are you okay?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Blizzard, stop!" Nami shouted. "She'll crush you!"

 _"I don't care!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"You think I'm gonna let her get away with this?! I'm the ship's guard dog...it's my job to keep this ship and her crew safe, right?!"_

"Blizzard...!" Nami whispered.

 _"What would Luffy say...if I let this happen?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"I was left to protect you guys in his place! What would he say if I failed?!"_ He grunted as he kept pushing Big Mom back, even though he began to cough up blood. _"Urrrgh...pirate, Warlord, even of the Emperor Sea...I'll take them all on if it means protecting this ship and her crew!"_

"Well-said, Blizzard!"

Blizzard gasped before he looked out toward the sea...which began to bubble and churn.

"Ocean Current...SHOULDER THROW!" Jimbei shouted as she "threw" a wave toward the _Sunny!_ "Blizzard! Quickly! Jump into the wave!"

Blizzard growled as he pushed Big Mom's foot back, then jumped onto the railing and jumped into the wave!

 _"AQUA FAAAAAAAANG!"_

 **BAM!** Using the water, he not only doused Big Mom, but the resulting splash completely put out the fire on the sails and on Napoleon, whom Big Mom raised to try and block the wolf-dog's attack, but with her being weakened by the seawater, combined with her hunger pangs, she was soon thrown off the ship!

"AAAAGH!" she screamed as she fell toward the sea, but she was caught by Zeus.

"Grrr...damn that White Wolf!" cursed Napoleon...who had a few cracks on his blade.

"YES!" Nami, Chopper, and Brook cheered while Jimbei quickly climbed on board.

"Haa...that was a close one!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Jimbei!" Chopper said. "If it wasn't for you and Blizzard, we would've been sunk by now!" He then gasped. "Oh, no...Blizzard!"

 **FWUMP!** Blizzard collapsed on the deck, panting heavily from the pain of his injuries.

"Oh, Blizzard!" Nami exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him. "You were so brave...we're so proud of you." She then kissed his muzzle, causing him to smile.

"Indeed," Brook added. "Well done!"

"You fought well, Blizzard," Jimbei replied, "but now, it's time you had a rest. Leave the rest to us, for now!"

 _"...Thank you..."_ Blizzard whispered.

"We mustn't rest, yet!" Jimbei declared to the others. "Quickly! Put Blizzard with Carrot and tend to his injuries! If we slow down, Perospero will catch up, and then that will truly be the end for us!"

"He's right! Hurry, before Big Mom recovers!" Nami shouted while Chopper shifted into his Heavy Point and carried Blizzard to the galley so he could tend to the wolf-dog's injuries.

"Mamamamama...!"

The group gasped as they heard that laugh, causing them to look up and see Big Mom, standing on top of Zeus.

"I just had a wonderful idea," Big Mom said. "I'll slice that ship in two!" She then swung Napoleon, causing his blade to elongate! "Then I'm certain to find the cake!"

"It's brilliant, Mama!" Napoleon exclaimed.

"Uh-oh!" Chopper cried as he came back outside. "If she starts swinging that huge blade around..."

"Our ship is done for!" Brook cried.

"That's okay!" Nami exclaimed. "We're actually in a better position now! Hey, Zeus! Look what I have for you~!" She then spun her Clima-Tact, causing small thunderclouds to come out. "Remember these~? You love them, right? Well, I've got a whole bunch for you!"

"Ooh~!" Zeus exclaimed.

"It's working!" Nami said. "He's gonna eat them!"

"...AS IF I'D FALL FOR THAT AGAIN, YOU BITCH!" Zeus yelled as he struck Nami with lightning!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH, NO!" Chopper screamed in horror. "NAMI!"

"Actually, it's me," Brook spoke up.

"I'm over here!" Nami called, standing behind the skeleton.

"WHAT?!" Chopper questioned. "THAT WAS YOU?!"

"Indeed," Brook affirmed, "and without any flesh to sear, lightning is useless against me!"

"So you want to fight, do you, Soul King?!" Big Mom inquired. "Remember...your puny sword couldn't even SCRATCH me!"

"Of course, I do!" Brook said. "So, as one last request...may I ask that I look at your panties?!"

"Eh?!" Big Mom questioned.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Nami and Chopper shrieked in horror.

"...Did he really just ask that?" asked Jimbei...but then, before anyone realized...Brook had reappeared behind Big Mom!

"There, done!" he exclaimed...preparing to sheath his sword. "Three-Verse Humming...SOUL SLICE!"

 **SLASH!** To Big Mom's shock, Zeus was sliced in half!

"AAAAH!" the cloud screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"From the very start," Brook began, "our target has been YOU, Zeus! MISS NAMI, NOW!"

"Right!" Nami called as she produced more tiny thunderclouds. "Electric Charge Black Balls! Now release your charge and be at peace..."

"H...how could you...?!" Zeus whispered...before he let out a powerful electric shock that completely zapped Big Mom to a shock!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she screamed.

"MAMA!" Perospero cried. "No! This can't be happening!"

"They discharged Zeus into oblivion!" exclaimed Bavarois.

"That managed to buy us some time!" Nami said. "Brook! Hurry back to the ship!"

"On my way!" Brook called as he ran across the water while Jimbei steered the _Sunny_.

"Onward to Cacao Island!" the Fishman shouted.

"Mama!" Prometheus cried as he caught Big Mom.

"Whoo-hoo!" Chopper cheered. "We did it!"

"Way to go, Brook!" Nami exclaimed.

"So does this mean that I-" Brook started.

"No!" Nami interjected.

"Oh, poppycock," Brook grumbled.

"We minimized the damage as best we could," Jimbei began, "but the ship still took a beating!"

"That's okay! Franky can fix it!" Nami replied. "...I just hope he doesn't get too mad at us."

"Speaking of fixing," Chopper began, "I gotta hurry and tend to Blizzard's wounds!" He then ran into the galley.

"By the way," Brook said as he held up Zeus...who was now the size of a basketball and had a dazed expression on his face.

"Oh, Zeus!" Nami exclaimed.

"Ugh...huh?" Zeus groaned as he snapped out of it...only to see a dark grin on Nami's face, causing him to let out a frightened gasp.

"I think there was a bit of a misconception," Nami replied as she grabbed the little cloud by the face. "You see...I wasn't asking you to be friends with me. Now...I'll ask you, again...will you be my servant? Or...will you DIE?"

Zeus only whimpered in terror as a forced smile appeared on his face and tears formed in his eyes.

"Uh...Miss Nami?" Brook asked. "I don't think Big Mom is done, quite yet!"

The group looked back to see Big Mom...who was now riding onto of Prometheus, who was even fierier than before!

"After them, Prometheus!" Big Mom ordered. "I want my wedding cake!"

"Yes, Mama!" Prometheus shouted.

"...Of course, it wouldn't be that easy to get away from her," Nami deadpanned. "It's NEVER easy."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Stussy: Have I got some dirt for you...I hear that Straw Hat Luffy gave Big Mom the Tamate Box. That's what caused the blast.

*In the Mirror World*

Luffy: *is dodging Katakuri's attacks, but is still getting beaten down*

Charlotte Flampe: That stupid Straw Hat is making Brother Katakuri struggle too much...so I'm going to make it easier on him! Then I'll absolutely be his favorite!

*On Bege's ship*

Sanji: The cake is finished!

Aika: We did it! Yippee!

Sanji: Now it's time to get you back to the _Sunny_ , Aika!

Pudding: And let's hurry before it's too late!

*At the _Sunny_ *

Nami: Oh, my god...!

Big Mom: *sitting on Prometheus, who has grown huge* Now way you'll outrun this!

Chopper: *in Monster Point* BRING IT ON, BIG MOM!

Big Mom: *suddenly stops and sniffs* Huh? What is that...delightful smell?!

Next time: **They Believe In Me**

* * *

We're nearing the end, people! Just 12 chapters to go!

Review, please!


	69. They Believe In Me

**Ch. 69- They Believe In Me**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Meanwhile, all around Totto Land, there was nothing but chaos. Mirrors were shattering at random, frightening the citizens of many different islands. Of course, if the knew the circumstances behind why it was so, they wouldn't be panicking, right now...for inside the Mirror World, Luffy and Katakuri were continuing their long duel.

The Big Mom Pirates didn't really believe that Luffy was so powerful, but since it had been more than 9 hours since their fight began, they were starting to have second thoughts. No one had ever known anybody, let alone some pirate from the Worst Generation, to fight Katakuri for so long and not have any news about the results of the battle, yet. It seemed that now, the crew of one of the Four Emperors was starting to underestimate Luffy as well as the rest of the Straw Hats.

On Whole Cake Island, Mont d'Or was checking the time: it was 9:30 PM.

"Half-past nine o'clock," said Count Niwatori.

"Dammit!" Mont d'Or cursed while he pounded a fist against the table. "Why the hell is this fight lasting so long?! We're still getting reports of mirrors breaking around Totto Land!"

"Don't do this!" exclaimed Morgans. "You'll only lower their chances of survival, further!"

"Do you boys want to hear something interesting?" asked Stussy as she sat at a table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hmm?" Count Niwatori hummed, inquisitively. "What is it, Madame Stussy?"

"I hear that the Tamate Box was a gift from Straw Hat Luffy, no?" Stussy inquired. "Do you realize that's where the source of the blast came from?"

"WHAT?!" Mont d'Or questioned in shock.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Mirror World...

"Ah, yes...another day of pristine, cool perfection from Brother Katakuri...so what are you waiting for, sniper?! Hurry up and hit that loser, Straw Hat, already!"

A man holding a crossbow grunted as he looked through the crosshairs, where he had Luffy in his sights..but every time he pulled the trigger, Luffy ended disappearing!

"Dammit!" the sniper cursed. "I keep trying, but he's moving too fast! I can't hit him-"

"No excuses, you incompetent fool!"

 **SHUNK!** The sniper was stabbed in the shoulder by someone holding a fork, but instead of helping him, his comrades only pointed and laughed.

"I have 41 older brothers," said the mysterious woman, "and 40 of them have selected _me_ for the Best Sister Award! I am everyone's favorite! On the other hand, Brother Katakur is the target of admiration for all 38 of his little sisters, not to mention every last little brother, too! I have so many rivals for his attention!"

This came from a young girl munching on bubble gum with black hair that was tied up in a ponytail by a flower scrunchie, and she had on a red shirt with a frilly collar and frilly ends at the sleeves, as well as a pair of red leggings and pink loafers. On top of that, she wore a strange pink outfit with red polka dots that balloon at the bottom, which seemed to be making her float.

 **36TH DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY (AGE 15)**

 **CHARLOTTE FLAMPE**

 **PRESIDENT OF THE KATAKURI FAN CLUB AND KAMIKAZE CAPTAIN**

"Everyone wants to be Brother Katakuri's favorite," said Flampe, "but I am the truly favored sister! I will be the King of Little Sisters!"

"Uh...Lady Flampe?" asked one of her men. "Don't you mean 'Queen'?"

"SILENCE!" Flampe shouted as she stabbed him, next.

"OUCH!" he cried.

"Great, I lost my train of thought," said Flampe. "Where was I...? Oh, yes. If I can help Brother Katakuri defeat that lamebrain Straw Hat, I'll score major points!"

"Yes, Lady Flampe!" cheered her men. "We want Master Katakuri to like us, too!"

"Oh, shut up!" Flampe shouted at them. "Who cares about you no-names?!" She then looked back to the battle. "More importantly...I don't like that Brother Katakuri is struggling this much with just one pirate! He must be perfect at all times...or else I'll be very disappointed...of course, I wouldn't say he's struggling, per se. It's just that Straw Hat keeps getting back up, even though he's taken fatal damage, several times already! He's lost tons of blood along the way...and yet, he keeps standing back up! Hahahaha! It's actually funny...but that blood-soaked monkey is gonna get what's coming to him, soon enough."

(A/N: Gum-smackin' bitch. XC)

With Luffy and Katakuri, the former panted heavily as he forced himself to his feet...but the moment he stood up, one of Katakuri's Unstoppable Donuts appeared beside him. Just as Katakuri threw a punch at him, Luffy jumped out of the way and tried to hit Katakuri with his Hawk Whip attack, but mochi-man was already one step ahead, appearing Luffy as he soon as he stretched his leg, then proceeded to pummel him with powerful punches from his Unstoppable Donuts!

 _'Strange...for a moment, it looked like he was actually about to dodge!'_ Katakuri thought while Luffy glared at him, despite getting punched in the face.

"...I don't understand you," said Katakuri as he raised his leg. "Why? Why doesn't the light go out...in those eyes of yours?!"

 **BAM!** He kicked Luffy right into a wall, and for good measure, he pinned him with a giant wad of mochi...and at first, it seemed Luffy stopped struggling...until he emerged from the side of the wall.

By now, Luffy looked like he had really been put through the wringer. His shirt was torn in some places, he was losing more blood than ever, and he had gotten punched in the face so many times, his left eye was bruised and his eyeball had turned red, more likely due to busted blood vessels...but despite that, he was still going.

"I'm...not...giving up...yet...!" he groaned.

"...I just don't get it," said Katakuri. "Even falling to the ground is a source of shame."

As Luffy tried to sit up, Katakuri punched him down right before he could, but Luffy did a somersault afterward and tried to dodge even more punches, but every time, he kept getting hit, causing him to let out an enraged roar.

"...I don't blame you for getting frustrated," said Katakuri. "You tried to stand up, so I knocked you off your feet. You tried a left punch, so I hit your left shoulder. You tried a right punch, so I hit you right shoulder. The result is that you're a useless fool who feels nothing but frustration. This is what happens when I can read your actions ahead of time."

Luffy panted as he glared at Katakuri...but then he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought back to his days of training with Rayleigh on Rusukaina.

 _"There is a will to every attack...a presence...don't just strike out blindly, Luffy!"_

At that moment, Luffy opened his eyes...and countered Katakuri's giant fist with his own!

"HAAA!" he yelled.

"...Not bad," Katakuri noted, "but also not good enough."

 **BAM!** He kicked Luffy again, this time right in the jaw.

 _'...It's true, though,'_ thought Katakuri. _'Little by little...he's actually starting to see the same future as I do!'_

"...Just stay down," said Katakuri. "We know all about your plan. Cacao Island at 1 o'clock in the morning...but your crew will be slaughtered before they can even reach the island. They will only be greeted by brothers' massive fleets. And the same fate will await you if you should somehow manage to escape this place." He then held up Aika's Lucky Cherry Blossom. "Even your sister won't survive...why fight at all?"

"...Because...I will come out of the mirror...!" Luffy answered. "And I will give Aika her Cherry Blossom back! I promised her!"

"...Hmph," Katakuri scoffed. "Such denial...you make it sound like this is all bound to happen."

XXX

Concurrently, on Bege's ship...

"Finally...we did it!" Sanji said, covered in cream and powdered sugar...as the group stood before the completed wedding cake!

"We finally finished it!" Aika cheered.

"The Ultimate Wedding Cake to stop Big Mom!" shouted Bege.

"That's a really delightful aroma- _rero!_ " exclaimed Vito. "I think I'm getting faint! I don't know what else to say about it!"

"We don't even need to poison it!" Bege added while holding Pez. "The smell of it alone will not Big Mom's lights out!"

"The very taste will make Big Mom go to heaven!" acknowledged Gotti.

"Phew!" Pudding sighed in relief as she collapsed on the floor. "I'm so glad we finished it in time."

"You said it, Lady Pudding," said one of the members of the WCI...just as they collapsed, as well, exhausted from all the cooking they had done.

"Pudding! Chiffon!" said Sanji. "And of course, you, too, Aika...I couldn't have done all this without your help. Thank you so much."

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

"S...Sanji...!" Pudding whispered.

"With this cake," Sanji began, "we'll definitely be able to save my friends!"

A pause...before Evil Pudding got up in Sanji's face, cackling like a mad witch.

"You really think that, don't you, Sanji?!" she asked. "So what if we made the cake?! Maybe your friends are already dead! And even if they aren't, there's no guarantee that Mama will love the cake! It's a massive waste of time if you ask me...dear..."

"PUDDING!" Chiffon yelled, causing Pudding to gasp as she went back to normal.

"Oh, my god, what am I saying?!" she asked. "I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever the case is," Sanji began, "I still have to go." He then looked to Aika. "Aika...I gotta take you back to the _Sunny_ , now, okay? You've done your job, here. It'll probably be safer for you there than where I'm going."

"Okay," Aika nodded before Sanji picked her up.

"In any case," Sanji said. "My friends think that I'll make the greatest wedding cake ever and use it to stop Big Mom...because..."

XXX

"...My friends," Luffy began as he stood up, "they think I'll beat you...and appear from the mirror because..."

XXX

"THEY BELIEVE IN ME!" both Luffy and Sanji declared at the same time.

XXX

 **BUOOOOOOOOOOHH!** Chopper roared, now in his Monster Point form...looking very bloody.

"Chopper!" Nami cried. "Stop! It's no use!"

"Good lord, what is that?!" Perosperos questioned. "Are they all monsters, over there?!"

"I've got to do it, Nami!" Chopper yelled. "Come on, Big Mom! Do your worst! I can at least drag you down into the sea with me!"

What the crew was staring at...was a gigantic Prometheus with Big Mom sitting on top of him!

"MAMAMAMAMA!" Big Mom cackled.

"Let's see how far you can run, now!" Prometheus grinned.

"I've had a fun time," said Big Mom, "but I want my cake and I want it NOW! So hand it over!"

"At that size," Jimbei began, "no amount of ocean spray will douse THAT!"

"...So...this is the tremendous volume of an Emperor's soul...!" Brook whispered. "This is it...we're done for!"

But then, Nami spotted something out of her peripheral vision, just ahead of the _Sunny_.

"Wait...what's that?" she asked. "On the horizon?!"

"...Hmm...?" Big Mom hummed as she sniffed. "Hey, now...what's that heavenly smell?!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Sanji: Guys! I'm here!

Straw Hats: SANJI!

Bege: I'm amazed that they managed to get so far without Straw Hat with them.

Sanji: *gives Aika to Nami* Special delivery!

Nami: Sanji...about the things I said...

Sanji: *smiles* I know...

Nami: *smiles back*

Big Mom: GIMME MY CAAAAAAKE!

Nami: We should be at Cacao Island in a few more hours...I hope Luffy holds out by then.

Aika: ...Big Brother...

Chopper: Don't count Luffy out, just yet, Aika! He'll get through this! He has to!

*In the Mirror World*

Luffy: *seems to be randomly dodging something* Huh?

Katakuri: Mochi Thrust! *pierces Luffy's left side*

Luffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Next time: **Threat Confirmed**

* * *

And next up is another chapter that I am NOT looking forward to writing, but I gotta do it, anyway.

Review, please!


	70. Threat Confirmed

**Ch. 70- Threat Confirmed**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: Luffy and Inuyasha hanging out and eating instant ramen together. Inuyasha is wearing a more modern outfit such as a red hooded jacket that a snarling dog on the front and a pair of blue jeans, while Luffy is wearing a red 56 Gomu hooded jacket.

* * *

Nami's eyes were welling over with tears of joy. She was almost afraid that she was dreaming, but the sight before her was as real as anything she had ever seen. Sanji and his team had made it...with the cake!

"They're here!" Nami called out to the others. "Sanji and Aika are back, and they brought the cake with them!"

"...Unbelievable...!" Jimbei whispered in awe.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Brook exclaimed.

"Sanji! Aika!" Chopper called out, still in his Monster Point form.

"Mmm...!" Big Mom hummed as she sniffed the air, still perched on Prometheus. "Such a delightfully sweet smell!"

On the _Nostra Castello_ , Bege had spotted the _Sunny_ in the distance.

"Hey, Black Leg! Kid!" Bege called. "I can see your ship! And Big Mom, too! And there's a pretty big fleet of ships behind them!" He turned to face his crew. "Prepare for battle, men!"

"Yes, sir!" the Firetank Pirates exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" Sanji called with Aika standing beside him. "We're here~!"

"Big Sis Nami! Everybody!" Aika shouted. "We're back!"

"Those guys have been running from Big Mom and Perospero for hours," Bege noted. "It's a credit to them that they managed to last for this long...and without their captain to boot!"

"...Big Brother..." Aika whispered.

"Well, Aika," Sanji said. "Time to get back to the ship!"

"Right!" Aika nodded as Sanji picked her up.

"Hey, guys!" Sanji called out as he waved to the _Sunny_. "Here we come, now! Hang on!"

"I can see Sanji!" Nami said. "He's waving to us!"

"But that's Bege's ship!" Jimbei pointed out. "Why are they on there?!"

"It looks like there's someone waving from the prow of Bege's ship!" Bavarois said. "Who is that?"

"Well, it seems that they've managed to recreate the cake, after all!" Perospero acknowledged. "If the taste is good enough, it should stop Mama's fit in its track...but that's Bege's ship the cake is riding on! What if the dessert is poisoned?!"

On the _Sunny_ , Chopper sighed in relief as he dropped to his knees.

"Finally...Big Mom's stopped attacking," he said. "I was worried for a while."

At that, he finally shrank down to normal size.

As for Perospero, he was beside himself with confusion. On the one hand, he thought it might be best to destroy the cake, but then, there would be nothing to stop Big Mom's hunger pangs and she'd turn her wrath on the whole country, but on the other hand, the cake could've been poisoned (even though it really wasn't). To put it simply...things were going to hell in a handbasket.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Perospero questioned as he grabbed at his hat.

"Hey, Black Leg!" Bege called. "We'll handle the cake from here! Just as we agreed, there won't be any aggression until Big Mom's eaten her fill and is satisfied, but after that, I'm free to do as I please, got that?!"

"Do whatever you want, Bege," Sanji replied. "Our mission is simple. We just have to calm Big Mom down with the cake. That's all!"

"And I'm sure it'll work!" Chiffon agreed.

"Hey, Sanji! ...Dear," Pudding called, adding "dear" under her breath. "You and the brat better hurry up unless you wanna die!"

"We're coming!" Sanji answered. "Ready to head back home, Aika?"

"Yes, please!" Aika answered as she and Sanji hid inside Rabian's curls.

"Full speed ahead, Rabian!" Pudding ordered. "Fast enough so that Brother Perospero and Brother Bavarois don't notice us!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rabian replied as he flew across the sea.

"There it is, at last!" Big Mom exclaimed as she flew toward Bege's ship. "MY WEDDING CAAAAAKE!"

"Yes, Mama!" shouted Prometheus and Napoleon, and soon, they began to give chase!

"Here she comes!" Bege called. "Quickly! Hard to starboard! Southwest at full speed! Head straight for Liqueur Island!"

"Yes, sir!" the Firetank Pirates replied as they began to steer the _Nostra Castello_ away from Big Mom.

"Master Perospero!" called one of Big Mom's pirates. "The ship with the cake is turning around!"

"WHAT?!" Perospero questioned. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! AFTER IT!"

At that moment, Pudding arrived on the _Sunny_ with Sanji and Aika in tow.

"Hey, guys!" Sanji greeted as he jumped aboard with Aika clinging to his back, piggyback style. "Did you miss us?"

"Sanji! Aika!" Nami exclaimed as she, Brook, and Chopper ran up and hugged them both.

"You made it!" Brook added. "Thank the stars!"

"We were almost starting to think you wouldn't get here in time!" Chopper spoke up. "We're so glad you're safe!"

"We're glad you're okay, too!" Aika said.

"...Sanji," Nami said, nervously as she looked up at the cook. "About the things I said, earlier...I really-"

"It's okay, Nami," Sanji replied, a warm smile on his face. "I already know what you're gonna say."

"...I forgive you," Nami smiled.

"What I don't understand is why you were on Bege's ship!" Jimbei spoke.

"It was the only way we could get out here in time," Sanji said.

"After Mama eats the cake," Pudding began, "Mama's actions will still be unpredictable. So they're going to take the cake to a nearby island."

"He's actually using himself as bait?!" Nami asked. "When is he Mr. Considerate?!"

"Oh, no..." Aika whispered as she finally got a good look at the damage done to the ship. "Poor _Sunny!_ "

"Yikes," Sanji grimaced. "And I thought Z did a number on us during the whole Neo Marines mess."

"I'm sorry about all this," Jimbei apologized. "If I had done something sooner-"

"Don't sweat it, Jimbei," said Nami. "You and Blizzard both did great! We wouldn't even be alive, right now! Besides, Franky can fix it!"

"We can play catch up, later," Sanji said. "I'm just glad all of you are safe."

"...Big Sis?" Aika asked while she took hold of Nami's hand, prompting the navigator to look down at her. "Where's Pedro?"

Nami gasped silently while Brook, Chopper, and Jimbei glanced at each other.

"Come to think of it," Sanji began, "where is Pedro? And Carrot and Blizzard, for that matter?"

"Well...Blizzard and Carrot are sleeping in the Aquarium Bar," said Nami, "and...Pedro is-"

"Resting along with them," Brook interjected. "They're all rather exhausted, and Blizzard was injured trying to keep Big Mom at bay."

"Oh, I see," Sanji said. "Jeez...they must have been fighting pretty hard, huh?"

Aika just remained silent...but she seemed to have a knowing look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Nami whispered, harshly while pulling Brook aside. "Why didn't you tell Sanji and Aika the truth?!"

"We can't tell them," Brook whispered back. "Not yet, at least. What would Sanji say if he found out about Pedro's sacrifice?"

"But they're going to find out, eventually," Nami countered. "Why stall them?"

"Because right now," Brook began, "we have bigger things to worry about. It's just as Jimbei said: the enemy is still at our heels! We don't have time to mourn the dead. We will grieve once we've escaped, completely."

"...Dammit," Nami cursed. "You're right...but still..."

"We'll tell them the truth, later," Brook assured.

"Brother Perospero!" called Bavarois from his ship. "What should we do?! The Straw Hats and Mama are going in different directions!"

"Rrrrrgh...!" Perospero growled as frustration began to sink in, but then he heard the familiar ringing of a Transponder Snail, which he picked up. "Yes? Who is it?"

 **"...This is Bege speaking."**

"BEGE?!" Perospero questioned, furiously. "Why you blackguard! What the hell are you up to?!"

 **"Don't worry about Mama's hunger pangs,"** Bege said. **"We'll take it from here. She'll eat her fill of cake and we'll make sure she calms down."**

"LIAR! TRAITOR!" Perospero shouted.

 **"So you can chase after the Straw Hats, knowing that all is well."**

"How dare you, you little-" Perospero started, only for Bege to hang up. "Rrrgh...DAMN HIM!" He then pointed at Bavarois. "Bavarois! Follow after Bege! I'm 100% positive that he's plotting to kill Mama! He very well could have waxed Pudding, already!"

"But Brother Perospero," Bavarois began, "what about the Straw Hats?!"

"Bah!" Perospero scoffed. "Leave them! They'll be sunk once they reach Cacao Island, anyway! And besides, Smoothie will still take care of them!" He then held up his Transponder Snail. "Right, Smoothie?"

 **"Affirmative,"** Smoothie's voice answered. **"We're right on your tail, Brother Perospero."**

"Good!" Perospero grinned. "You and your fleet keep chasing Straw Hat's ship while Bavarois and I go after Mama!"

 **"Understood,"** Smoothie answered while she hung up her snail and turned to her sisters, Charlotte Citron, the 15th Daughter of Charlotte, and Charlotte Cinnamon, the 16th Daughter. "He should've let us do that from the start."

"It's been a pointless run-around," Citron concurred. "We should've just stayed on standby on Cacao Island and enjoyed some chocolate and tea."

"Brother Perospero is so impatient," added Cinnamon. "Men are such idiots, sometimes, I swear."

"No complaining about it, now," said Smoothie as she turned to her troops. "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

"Aye-aye!" the pirates on board yelled as they held up their weapons.

But back on the _Sunny_ , Sanji had just revealed to the others about the Big Mom Pirates' plan.

"What?!" Nami questioned. "They plan to ambush on Cacao Island?!"

"Yeah," Sanji replied. "If I had to guess, there's a huge blockade of ships there, right now!"

"It seems as though they've confirmed us as a rare threat to them," Jimbei surmised. "This will be our biggest and last obstacle to overcome!"

"Damn," Sanji cursed. "Our defeat is certain if we fight a fleet of ships."

Aika whimpered nervously as she squeezed Nami's hand.

XXX

"GIVE IT HERE~!" Big Mom roared as she continued to chase after the _Nostra Castello_ , along with Bavarois and Perospero, the latter sitting on his Candy Slug.

"Are you sure about this, Chiffon?!" asked Bege.

"I'm sure," Chiffon answered. "Thank you, Bege!"

"This is one hell of a task we took on!" exclaimed Bege. "If anything, we're having a hard enough time just escaping from Big Mom, let alone assassinating her!"

"This is what it means to repay a life debt," said Chiffon. "Don't worry. Trust in the cake's flavor! Sanji, Pudding, and Aika worked very hard on it!"

Soon, the Firetank Pirates burst into cheers.

"That's what I love about you, Chiffon!" Bege exclaimed.

"YEAAAAAH!" the Firetank Pirates yelled.

XXX

Back with the Straw Hats, the group was continuing to sail away, but now, they were being chased by Smoothie's ship.

"Someone else is chasing us, now!" cried Nami.

"That ship belongs to Sweet Commander Smoothie!" answered Jimbei.

"How far is it to Cacao Island?" Sanji inquired.

"A bit over three hours," Nami answered while looking at the Log Pose. "We should be arriving just at the agreed time of 1 o'clock in the morning."

"But we can't begin to guess where and when Luffy will appear on Cacao Island," Chopper added. "And we can't warn him of the danger ahead of time, either! He broke the mirror shard!"

"...Big Brother..." Aika whispered, worriedly.

"Oh!" Chopper exclaimed. "N-no! It's okay, Aika! I'm sure Luffy will be all right! ...Somehow."

"...Wait," Sanji said. "I think I have a plan. One that will take us through to Cacao Island."

XXX

Concurrently, on Cacao Island...the whole island was surrounded by a huge fleet.

"Master Oven! More and more ships are filling in to surround the island! Is all this really necessary for just one man?!"

"I can't imagine Master Katakuri allowing Straw Hat to escape, alive!"

"Why don't you tell that to Mont d'Or and Tamago?!"

 **"THIS IS NECESSARY, THANK YOU! Can you believe this, Brother Oven?! The explosion that took down Whole Cake Chateau was planned! Even if they're so few in number, greenhorns or not, we simply can't afford to ignore the Straw Hats! If they escape with their lives, it'll be a huge stain on our reputation!"**

"Fine..." Oven muttered before he looked up at the confused crowd of people in the square. "Well?! What are you all waiting for?! Hurry up and get it over with!"

"But...what's going on?" asked a Long-Neck Woman.

"Everyone must go into their homes and smash all their mirrors! Every last one of them!" Oven ordered.

"But...what about the ones that are precious to us?!" asked a man.

"Yeah! My Grandma's mirror is the last thing she gave us before she died!" added a little girl.

"Then drop your precious mirrors in the sea!" Oven answered. "We'll pull them out another day! My point is simple..." He then looked to a single mirror in the middle of the square...with a clock on it that said the current time: 10:50 PM. "This should be the only working mirror on this island! No others should exist! If anyone should allow Straw Hat to escape via their own mirror, their entire family will be made examples of!"

The crowd gasped in horror at this.

"Now go!" Oven yelled, prompting the crowd to run away to their houses.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Mirror World...the fight between Luffy and Katakuri was still ongoing. Luffy was continuously getting beaten...but even then, he refused to back down...to Katakuri's growing irritation.

"Stop it," he said. "Just give up, already! There's no point to this...how do you expect to win?!"

Even though Katakuri would never admit...he was actually impressed with Luffy's tenacity. The more Luffy fought against him, the closer he was getting to Katakuri's level of Observation Haki...which was also why the Minister of Flour was so desperate to defeat him, now.

Suddenly, as Luffy was standing...he felt something pierce his leg, causing him to grunt in pain before he looked down at his right.

"...Huh...?" he muttered in confusion...but then gasped as he noticed Katakuri preparing another attack.

"Mochi..."

"Damn!" Luffy cursed as he tried to dodge.

"THRUST!"

 **SHUNK!**

...Luffy wasn't fast enough...for Katakuri stabbed his left side with _Mole_ , causing blood to come spurting out. As the Straw Hat Captain let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony...he could hear the distant sound of cruel laughter.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Aika: *is lying with Blizzard* Blizzard...Pedro's dead, isn't he?

Blizzard: *gasps*

Luffy: *is holding his wound* Rrrrgh...aaarrgh...! *falls down*

Flampe: *laughs* Look at him, falling down like a baby deer!

Flampe's Men: *laugh as well*

Katakuri: ...You...

Flampe: Oh! Brother Katakuri!

Katakuri: *stabs himself and reveals his mouth* Who the hell said I needed your half-ass help?!

Flampe: AGH! You got your blood on me! You're not my brother! *spits her gum at him*

Katakuri: ...I've had enough of this...

Luffy: Me, too...

*They both use Conqueror's Haki, knocking Flampe and her fan club out*

Katakuri: From now on...I no longer assume that you are inferior to me.

Luffy: Fine by me...but I'm still gonna win this thing!

Next time: **Flampe, 36th Daughter of Charlotte**

* * *

Well, I finally got that chapter out of the way. 70 down, and...10 to go, I think!

Review, please!


	71. Flampe, 36th Daughter of Charlotte

**Ch. 71- Flampe, 36th Daughter of Charlotte**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Aika quietly walked into the Aquarium Bar and the first thing she saw was Carrot, asleep on the floor, and Blizzard, whose body was wrapped up in bandages. Calmly, she approached the two beasts, carefully stepping over Carrot so she wouldn't wake her, and, while shifting into her wolf form, lied down beside Blizzard, who opened his eye and glanced down at her. He noticed the tired look in her eyes...and though it seemed she tried to be subtle, she was shaking a little bit.

 _"Hey, Aika,"_ Blizzard greeted.

"...Hi," Aika greeted back. "Sanji came and brought me back."

 _"So you finished the cake, then,"_ Blizzard replied. _"No wonder you look like you're half out of it...but I guess that's too be expected. It was a big cake, huh?"_

Aika didn't respond...causing the wolf-dog to stare at her in concern.

 _"What's wrong?"_ he asked.

"...Pedro's dead," Aika began, "isn't he?"

Blizzard gasped silently...before he looked to the floor.

 _"...H...how did you...?"_

"After Sanji, Miss Chiffon, Pudding, and I left Whole Cake Island...I stopped hearing Pedro's voice...and I could tell Brook was lying because of the sound of his voice."

Blizzard's ears drooped before he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

 _"Pedro...he sacrificed himself for us,"_ he said. _"Apparently...that was his plan from the beginning. He didn't have much longer to live, anyway...Big Mom stole some of his lifespan from him. If it wasn't for Pedro's sacrifice, we'd be long dead back on Whole Cake Island's shore...we have to be thankful for that, as much as we hate the fact that he did."_

A pause...until Aika sniffled and tears welled up in her eyes.

 _"...Aika...I know it hurts,"_ Blizzard said as he used his tail to wipe her tears away. _"How do you think Carrot felt? She was angry and sad and...everything in between. Your brother understood Pedro's sacrifice, too...which is why he's fighting in the Mirror World with Katakuri...and if I went with him, I'd just get in the way."_

"...Big Brother..." Aika whispered.

 _"I know you wanna cry...you wanna cry about everything that's happened here,"_ Blizzard said. _"But not yet...you'll have the chance to do it after we get outta here."_

"...Mm..." Aika nodded.

XXX

Luffy seethed in pain as he held his gaping wound. Blood seeped past his fingers and dripped onto the ground, pooling around him. He pulled his hand away, revealing his red-smeared palm, then let out a cry of agony as he felt his side throb...and meanwhile, Katakuri stood over him, glowering down at him while holding _Mole_ at his side. If one didn't know better...they'd almost say that the Minister of Flour looked disappointed.

"...Why?" he asked. "Why do you look so hideously miserable, Straw Hat?!"

"Rrrgh...uuugh...!" Luffy groaned as he tried to stand up, but then collapsed again...and nearby, Flampe and her fan club were snickering, quietly, trying not to draw Katakuri's attention.

"What happened?!" Katakuri questioned. "Did your foot slip or something infantile like that?! YOU AMATEUR!" He raised his foot, which Luffy attempted to block, but the Straw Hat Captain ended up sent flying by Katakuri's kick and he crashed through a wall.

"Hahahaha...!" Flampe laughed, quietly as she hid behind a column. "This is perfect...! I can see it, now...Big Brother Katakuri praising me for stopping that fool! I'll finally be the Little Sister King!"

Katakuri raised his spear, the head of which was still dripping with Luffy's blood as he attempted to stab him again, but Luffy flipped out of the way.

"An instant of carelessness," Katakuri began, "can quickly turn to the tide of battle!"

Luffy stumbled back but noticed one of Katakuri's Unstoppable Donuts.

"Why did you lose focus, Straw Hat?!" Katakuri questioned as he threw his fist down, punching Luffy into the ground, and meanwhile, Flampe and her fan club were still laughing at him from the sidelines.

"Mochi...ANEMONE!" Katakuri yelled as he made several donuts appear in the air and he began to mercilessly pummel Luffy, who tried to block his attacks, but alas, his Armaments Haki just wasn't strong enough on its own.

 _'What happened to you, Straw Hat?!'_ Katakuri thought as he stared down at Luffy, who was lying in a crater, seemingly unconscious.

"...Just when I was starting to admit that you were worthy," Katakuri began, "you've suddenly become a huge disappointment!"

As Luffy lied on the ground...he thought back to his days of training on Rusukaina with Rayleigh. The retired pirate was teaching him how to use Observation Haki for the first time by blindfolding him.

 _"I think I saw it, Rayleigh! Or...wait...was it just my imagination?"_

 _"No, no, imagination is just fine. It is beyond such tricks of the mind that you will find the Color of Observation Haki! You must learn to sense it, subconsciously!"_

 _"Subconsciously?"_

Then, Luffy grunted as he forced himself to stand...even though his left was shaking and he was still in a lot of pain from his wound...to Flampe's growing frustration.

"He's standing up again?" she asked. "Pffft...what's those wobbly legs of his?" She then put her blowgun in her mouth. "Here we go...one more Numbing Needle should do the trick." She then took in a deep breath, causing the bottom of her outfit to inflate, before she blew out the needle...but then, to her shock, Luffy dodged it!

"What?!" she questioned. "How did he-"

 **FWUMP!** Weakened by his injuries and fighting for such a long time, Luffy collapsed, once again.

"...Pffft...!" Flampe buzzed her lips before she started laughing.

"Shh~!" shushed one of her men, even though he was snickering, too. "Lady Flampe, be careful, or else they'll hear us!"

"I...I can't help it!" Flampe replied. "Do you see that idiot?! His legs are wobbling around like a newborn fawn!"

"Pffft...!" one of her men razzed. "S-stop! You'll make me laugh!"

"It's so stupid!" Flampe exclaimed. "He's all bloody and horribly weak...and yet, he keeps standing up over and over! He can barely stand up, now, and it's so easy to knock him over! Hahahahahaha!"

Little did Flampe realize that Katakuri happened to hear her and her men and turned his head her way, causing her to gasp.

"Oh! Big Brother Katakuri is looking at me...!" she whispered...and that's when he began to walk toward her. "Oh...he's coming this way! He's going to praise me! Wait...I'm not ready yet!"

 _'...So it was you...wasn't it, Flampe?'_ thought Katakuri as he strode toward her. _'You took away Straw Hat's mobility by numbing him with your special silent blowgun. His focus clearly faltered for just a moment in the midst of this heated standoff...I knew something was wrong.'_

Luffy grunted as he tried to stand up, again.

 _'That was when I attacked and gouged his stomach,'_ thought Katakuri, _'thus inflicting a fatal blow...but do you really think...that I want to win like that?!'_

Luffy panted as he stood up, again, his legs still shaking under the weight of his body.

"Oh!" exclaimed one of Flampe's men. "Look, Lady Flampe! The fawn stood up again! Hahahahaha! It's pathetic!"

"Shh~!" Flampe shushed. "Stop it! You'll make me choke on my gum! Ahahahaha!"

Soon, her men laughed along with her, unable to control themselves as they continued to watch Luffy struggle and call him degrading names like "baby fawn" or "Bambi".

"...Flampe," Katakuri said. "Get out here, right now."

"Oh!" Flampe said before she came out of hiding. "Of course, Big Brother!"

"...There's something I want to say to you," Katakuri said.

"Yes?" Flampe asked, expectedly.

 _'Here it comes! He's going to shower me with praise!'_

"...How DARE you!" Katakuri yelled, taking her by surprise.

"W...what?" Flampe stammered.

"You think that shit's funny?!" Katakuri questioned. "Well, here's something you can laugh at!"

 **SHUNK!** Without warning...he stabbed himself in the stomach with his own spear...the blood splattering onto Flampe's cheek.

"H...huh?!" she gasped.

"Master Katakuri!" cried one of Flampe's men. "What have you done?!"

"He...he stabbed himself...?" Luffy whispered.

"...B...Big Brother Katakuri...I don't understand!" Flampe cried. "You're mad at me?! But I was just trying to help-"

"Who the hell said that I needed your help?!" Katakuri barked as he reached for his scarf. "In a duel between men..." He then pulled his scarf off, revealing his gaping mouth full of sharp fangs, "THE LAST THING I NEED IS SOME HALF-ASSED HELP, ESPECIALLY FROM SELFISH BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Flampe shrieked as she rolled away from him, accidentally hitting her head on the wall. "OUCH! IT HURTS!" She then glared at Katakuri. "DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME YOU MONSTER!"

"...If you're going to laugh at Straw Hat," Katakuri began, "then you might as well laugh at _me_ , too!"

"...You...Katakuri..." Luffy whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Flampe's fan club screamed.

"Master Katakuri, what's up with your face?!"

"Is...is that some kind of curse or something?!"

As for Flampe...she stared up at her older brother, the man who she always thought was perfect, with tears in her eyes.

"...You suck..." she hissed.

"Yeah! What a letdown!" agreed one of her men.

"I can't believe you got your disgusting blood on me!" Flampe shouted as she wiped her cheek. "What are you thinking?! Why would you stab yourself, and for some lowlife rookie?! You're supposed to be _perfect!_ Look at the gross way your mouth goes all the way to your ears! You look like a pelican eel!"

Upon hearing that, Flampe's men couldn't get the image out of their head and started breaking out in full-blown laughter while Flampe spat out her gum, which landed on Katakuri's cheek. At that moment, Katakuri began to think back on something...back on the times of his childhood when people would run away at the sight of his hideous mouth and call him names like "monster", "demon", or even "pelican eel".

"...Hmph," Katakuri scoffed as he turned away from Flampe and her jeers.

"What are you idiots doing?!" Flampe questioned as she looked to her fan club. "Don't let that freak get away! Take photos so we can show everyone how hideous his face looks!"

With buzzing lips and half-assed apologies, the fan club started using their Mini Transponder Snail cameras to take pictures of Katakuri, who just nonchalantly walked past them...and stood in front of Luffy.

"We're going to send these photos to everyone in the fan club!" Flampe called with a cruel smile. "To every island in Totto Land! You'll regret splattering your filthy, imperfect blood on me and threaten the most popular sibling of all! You're not my Big Brother! You're just a gross loser and I'm ashamed to admit I'm related to you! You're gonna get it, later, you freak! You and Straw Hat-"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Katakuri bellowed, causing Flampe to gasp. "Who the fuck cares if you're the most popular sibling?! You're just some bigheaded brat with an ego that's as overinflated as her ass!"

Flampe was so shocked...that she didn't even notice the dark spot that appeared between her legs.

"Now do me a favor," Katakuri began, "just sit there and be QUIET!" He then looked over at Luffy. "...I apologize, Straw Hat. I was sloppy. I failed to notice my sister's interference."

"...Heh," Luffy smirked, panting heavily. "There's...no such thing as fighting dirty in a battle between pirates. It was my fault...for being careless."

"...I've had enough of the peanut gallery," Katakuri said. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "They won't be able to stand up after this, anyway!"

With that being said...the two unleashed a powerful wave of Conqueror's Haki, knocking out Flampe and her men and causing them to foam at the mouth!

"...There," Katakuri said as he pulled his jacket off and threw it to the ground. "No more interferences from now on." He then took a fighting stance. "Straw Hat...as of now, I no longer see you as inferior to me!"

"Thanks," Luffy replied, taking the same stance, "but I'm still winning this thing, and I'm gonna take back my little sister's Lucky Cherry Blossom!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

*Flashback*

Luffy: Rayleigh, I'm starving~! *his stomach growls*

Rayleigh: There's a will to every attack, Luffy. A presence!

*Blizzard is watching from the bushes*

Luffy: ...Blizzard? That you, buddy?

Blizzard: *puts down a dead boar*

Luffy: ...Thanks...but I don't need it. If Rayleigh says I don't get dinner, then I don't get to eat, plain and simple.

*Back in the present*

Luffy: *is starting to match Katakuri's blows*

Katakuri: *laughs* Yes...yes! That's what I want to see!

*On the Sunny*

Sanji: Let's go Pudding...I gotta save my captain!

Aika: Good luck, Sanji!

Next time: **12:05**

* * *

Review, please!


	72. Twelve O' Five

**Ch. 72- 12:05**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

 _Flashback_

On the island of Rusukaina, all was quiet...save for an unearthly roaring sound that echoed through the air. It shook the skies and frightened off any nearby wildlife in the vicinity. However, this was not the roar of a hungry beast...but rather, it was the roar of a hungry belly.

 _Luffy's_ hungry belly, to be more precise.

"Uggggh..." Luffy groaned as his stomach rumbled. "Rayleigh, I'm starving! Can we take a break?!"

"No!" Rayleigh answered. "Not until you've dodged 100 times! You've barely even dodged once!"

Luffy whined in indignation, his eyes covered with a blindfold and his head sporting several large bumps from Rayleigh clubbing him so many times. It had only been a month since his training had begun, but it seemed he was still trying to get the hang of things. Observation Haki proved to be the hardest type of Haki to hone since Luffy had trouble focusing...especially when he had food on his mind.

"Now get up and let's try again!" Rayleigh demanded. "Unless you learn to dodge 100 times, you don't get to eat, Luffy! Plain and simple! The enemy won't stop attacking you, just because you're hungry!"

"Fine," Luffy grumbled as he stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Now then," Rayleigh began as he began to circle around Luffy, holding his club over his head, "there is a will to every attack! A presence! You have to sense that presence and know just when it will strike!"

"Right," Luffy nodded...just as a strange smell wafted his nose. "Hey, what's that? It smells really good!"

"Ignore that," Rayleigh said. "It's my dinner. Now-"

"Over there!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his fist, causing Rayleigh to duck down to get out of the way...only for his pupil to end up knocking over a pot of stew!

"DON'T JUST SWING AT RANDOM, YOU IDIOT!" Rayleigh bellowed as he bopped Luffy with his Haki-imbued club.

"BWEGH!" Luffy cried. "Ow! That hurt, Rayleigh! Ugh...I...I can sense anger!"

"Of course, I'm angry!" Rayleigh barked. "That's the power of Haki, too! NOW DODGE THIS!"

With that, he proceeded to pummel Luffy with his club...although it was more than likely because he was angry at the rubber boy for wasting his dinner.

Later that night, Luffy was lying on the ground, his torso in bandages and his eyes still blindfolded. Because he had failed to dodge 100 times as Rayleigh instructed, he was forbidden to eat dinner that night...much to his chagrin. He moaned as his stomach roared, demanding food, but all he could do was put his hand on his belly in an attempt to try and soothe it a little.

"I know, tummy, I know," Luffy said. "I'm sorry I couldn't feed you this time..."

 **GRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWLL!** His stomach growled as if to refuse his apology.

Just then, Luffy heard the sound of the bushes rustling, causing him to gasp silently as he heard the sound of paws softly padding toward him.

"...Blizzard?" he asked. "That you, buddy?"

Blizzard, back when he was up to Luffy's waist in height, stopped in his tracks while holding a dead boar in his mouth.

"...Blizzard...if you brought me something to eat," Luffy began, "I don't need food...Rayleigh said that I don't get dinner, so I can't eat until he says I can."

Blizzard only whimpered, feeling only concern for his master...but despite that, Luffy smiled, even though at that point, he couldn't really understand what the wolf-dog was saying.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Luffy asked. "I'm okay...I promise. You just focus on you're training and I'll focus on mine."

Blizzard blinked at Luffy...before he turned and walked away, headed back to his secluded den in the forest.

The following day, the snowy season had come. Luffy still had bumps on his head from his training, but he had improved slightly. Rayleigh decided that perhaps it would be best if Luffy had a full stomach, so he finally gave the boy permission to eat a nice big chunk of meat.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy sighed, patting his bulging stomach in satisfaction. "That hit the spot! I was afraid I'd starve for a second, there!"

"Luffy," Rayleigh spoke, gaining his attention. "There's something I noticed about you...or rather, about your Observation Haki."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Like what?"

"You seem especially attuned to the emotions of the living things around you," said Rayleigh. "It's probably unconscious, though...even so, having that ability means you can sense the actions that another person will take."

"Well...I guess," Luffy said, still rubbing his gut. "What's your point, Rayleigh?"

"Among the mightiest in the world," Rayleigh began, "you just might find someone whose Observation Haki has been honed so much, that they can see even a little bit into the future!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "No way! Really?!"

"So tell me," Rayleigh smirked, "what do you if you ever come across someone like that? Two years of training isn't going to get you to that level. It'll definitely be a challenge!"

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed as he drummed his fingers on his belly. "I guess it depends on what they're like."

"You mean your opponent's personality?" Rayleigh inquired. "I've never even thought of that before, Luffy! You really care that much?"

"Of course, I do!" Luffy answered.

"Hahahahaha!" Rayleigh laughed. "You're certainly an odd one, Luffy!"

"Well, you gotta consider it in case there's no way out, y'know?" Luffy inquired.

"I suppose that's true," Rayleigh replied, "but just to warn you...you're setting yourself for a world of pain." He then stood up. "Well, now that your stomach's full, you should have the energy to train longer! Come!"

"Right! Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as he got up and followed after his teacher.

 _Flashback end_

Luffy stood in front of Katakuri, his eyes closed and his stance still. In his mind's eye...he could make out Katakuri's shape and his multiple fists shooting toward him. Furrowing his brow to keep his focus, Luffy dodged the many punches heading his way, then, once he saw an opening, he lunged at Katakuri, who quickly punched him in the jaw. As the mochi-man threw another punch, Luffy attempted to block the attack with his arm, only to yell in pain due to Katakuri's stronger Armaments Haki. Nonetheless, he didn't back down, even as he was being pummeled from all sides.

"Burning...MOCHI!" Katakuri yelled as his arm swelled up and gave a hot orange glow, then his fist burst off his arm like a rocket and punched Luffy in the gut, sending him crashing through a pillar of mirrors!

"AAAAAAAAGH!" he cried as he was buried, while Katakuri's arm soon reformed. A beat passes...until Luffy suddenly jumped out with fists flying, and he managed to punch Katakuri across the jaw!

"GUH!" he cried, blood dripping out of his fangs.

XXX

The current time: 10:10 pm.

"Heheheheh!" laughed Bege as he stood at the prow of the _Nostra Castello_ , just as an island made of giant bottles of wine and cocktails appeared on the horizon. "We've got the cake, so they can't mess with us!"

"We'll be at Liqeuer Island very soon!" exclaimed Gotti. "That wasn't so hard!"

"It's thanks to those quick paddle repairs," Bege commented. "Well done, boys!"

"Of course, Godfather!" replied Vito.

Behind the _Nostra Castello_ , Prometheus was still in pursuit with Big Mom still riding on his head...but it seemed that he was having a bit of trouble, keeping up with the ship.

"At that size, Prometheus isn't the nimblest mount!" Vito pointed out. "We'll toss the cake onto Liqeuer Island and make our getaway- _rero!_ "

"Sounds like a plan!" Gotti added.

"Hold it!" Chiffon called out while she held Pez in one arm and a map in the other. "We can't do that yet!"

"Hmm?" Bege hummed, inquisitively. "What's wrong, love?"

"Liqeuer Island is much too close to Cacao Island!" Chiffon answered. "It's best if we draw her further out to Fluffy Island!"

"What?!" Bege questioned. "Chiffon, are you even thinking straight, right now?!"

"If Mama eats the cake on Liqeuer Island and regains her wits," Chiffon began, "she'll still have enough time to go back to chasing Nami and her friends!"

"So what if she does?!" Bege asked. "We gotta think about ourselves! We can't last too much longer! Besides, look at Big Mom!"

Behind the Firetank Pirates, Big Mom stood on top of Prometheus...looking even skinnier than before!

"She's practically starved herself, by now!" shouted Bege.

"Which is why we should bring her to Fluffy Island!" Chiffon replied.

"Exactly," Bege nodded. "...I mean, NO! WAIT! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING, CHIFFON?!"

XXX

 **BAM!** Katakuri punched Luffy in the face, causing him to stumble back for a moment before he lunged for him, again!

XXX

The current time: 10:50 pm.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nami yelled as she, Chopper, Blizzard, and Carrot looked to the aft. "JIMBEI, QUICK! TURN US PORTSIDE AND FAST!"

"Hold on, tight!" Jimbei shouted as he steered the _Sunny_ to portside, narrowly avoiding a giant air slash!

"Whoa!" Aika cried as she grabbed onto the sofa in the Aquarium Bar.

Where did that slash come from, one might ask? It came from Smoothie...who had somehow grown to the size of a giant!

"Smoothie!" cried Citron. "Stop! If you giganticize any further, you'll sink our ship!"

"Damn," Smoothie cursed, not hearing her sister's cries. "Those pirates sure are slippery. Damn that Jimbei!"

On the _Sunny_ , Jimbei panted as he gripped the helm of the ship.

"Don't relax yet!" he called out. "I'm trusting in your orders, Nami!"

"Don't worry!" Nami answered. "I'll take charge of this!"

"I wonder if Luffy's won by now," said Carrot. "And I wonder if Sanji made it, yet. I'm sorry I was asleep!"

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Blizzard replied. _"For now, we have to worry about getting to Cacao Island, and fast!"_

"Hey, Carrot," Chopper said. "Can Inuarashi and Nekomamushi transform under the full moon, too?"

"Sanji should be contacting us as soon as there's any change," Brook answered while staring at Smoothie. "I wonder if that woman is a giant by any chance." He then spotted something else on the horizon, off at starboard. "Hmm? What could that be?" He then held up a pair of binoculars.

"What is it, Brook?" Nami asked. "Not more enemy ships, I hope!"

"...It looks like...the number 66," Brook whispered.

"...66...?!" Aika repeated with wide and hopeful eyes. "Then that means...!"

XXX

 **POW!** Katakuri kicked Luffy in the face, causing him to crash into a wall, again!

XXX

11:08 pm.

"Thanks again, Pudding," said Sanji as he sat on the back of Rabian while Pudding sat on the front with Nitro. "None of this would be possible without you."

"STOP COMPLIMENTING ME!" Pudding yelled. "FARTHER! SIT FARTHER ON THE EDGE, SANJI! ...Dear...if they see us, they'll think we're husband and wife!"

"...Who will?" asked Nitro while Pudding was trying to hide her blushing face.

"Luffy's going to show up right in between an army and a fleet of ships," Sanji smirked, "and I'm gonna save my captain, so let's pick up the pace!"

"R-right!" Pudding answered. "Hurry, Rabian!"

"Roger that, Lady Pudding!" exclaimed Rabian.

XXX

Luffy panted as he forced himself to stand up. Every part of his body was exhausted and in great deals of pain...especially from the wound Katakuri inflicted on him earlier. Even so, he did not yield...even as Katakuri continued to punch him with his Unstoppable Donuts.

XXX

11:36 pm.

The townspeople of Cacao Island had all gathered around the square, standing in front of the single mirror that Oven had set up.

"Well?" Oven asked. "Are all your mirrors gone?"

"Yes, Master Oven," answered an old man. "Every last one!"

"The ones we couldn't break have been tossed into the sea!" answered a Fox Mink.

"Good, good," Oven nodded.

"Brother Oven?" asked one of the Charlotte Decuplets, the 39th Son of Charlotte, Newshi, and one of the Charlotte Decuplets. "Is all this really necessary?"

"I like it!" exclaimed the 31s Daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Akimeg. "It's like a festival! It looks like so much fun!"

"Shut up!" Oven shouted. "You lot don't have anything better to do. This will all be over in almost an hour-and-a-half."

"Never realized how inconvenient it is without the telepathic sea slugs," said the 33rd Son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Raisin, standing along the 35th Son of Charlotte, Charlotte Yuen, and many others.

"We're here!" exclaimed the 32nd Son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Brownie. "So, how many foes are at our doorstep?! Thousands?!"

"Single digits, I believe," answered the 27th Daughter of the Charlotte Family, Joconde.

"What?!" questioned Brownie. "Then I'm going back to sleep! Wake me up if anything happens."

"...What has become of the esteemed Big Mom name?" asked Joconde.

"Hmph..." scoffed the 25th Son of Charlotte and former Sweet Commander, Charlotte Snack, whose bounty is 600 million Berries. "Worst Generation..."

XXX

In the Mirror World...it was now 12:05 in the morning. Only 55 minutes remained until Luffy's rendezvous with the Straw Hats.

Right now, the Straw Hat Captain was lying amidst the rubble while Katakuri stood in front of him.

"...Well?!" he questioned. "Is that all you've got, Straw Hat?! WELL?!"

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy wheezed before he sat up. "Urrgh...that's right..."

"...Yes," Katakuri said. "...I accept it."

"...It's time...to put an end to all this!" Luffy declared as he began to stand up. "If...if you can..."

"...I already answered that," said Katakuri.

"...This is the end," Luffy said.

"...Yes...I know," Katakuri replied.

"...Gear...FOURTH!" Luffy yelled before he bit into his Haki-infused arm and blew air into his muscles. Steam rose out from all around him...taking the form of a huge, slithering serpent before it dispersed...revealing a shadowy figure standing in front of Katakuri.

"Gear Fourth...SNAKEMAN!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Katakuri: Snakeman, eh? You seem a bit different than before.

Luffy: That's right! NOW I'M FASTER! *punches at Katakuri, who dodges, but then fist comes back and hits him from behind*

Katakuri: URGH! W-what the-?!

Luffy: I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT, KATAKURI!

Katakuri: JUST TRY IT!

*On the _Thousand Sunny_ *

Reiju: *holding the _Mini Merry_ * Special delivery!

Aika: Miss Reiju! You're still okay!

Next time: **Luffy the Pirate vs Sweet Commander Katakuri**

* * *

This is it, people! We're nearing the big finish!

Review, please!


	73. Luffy vs Sweet Commander Katakuri

**Ch. 73- Luffy the Pirate vs Sweet Commander Katakuri**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

"...Snakeman, eh?" Katakuri asked as he stared at the sight before him. "You seem a bit different from before, Straw Hat."

Luffy panted as he stood in front of Katakuri...only now, he had taken on an entirely different form. It wasn't Boundman and it wasn't Tankman, either. This form was a bit smaller than the previous two, and Luffy's arms, legs, and torso, though slightly larger than before, remained at their normal proportions. Not just that, but his Armaments Haki had only reached up to his arms and his knees. His hair was more flame-like, as well, and the "steam" around his body looked more like flames, too, and his fists were curled more into Leopard Fist style, where the knuckles remained extended instead of being folded in all the way. He still bounced up and down on his feet, but it looked a little faster than Boundman.

Despite this...his wound still throbbed, but he ignored it even as more blood spilled out.

"That's right, Katakuri," Luffy said as he reeled his fist back. "Now, when I'm in Snakeman Form...I'm even faster than I was before!" His fist soon compressed before shooting out at lightning speed, which Katakuri easily dodged...or so he thought, because the next thing he knew, he was suddenly struck across the jaw from the left! Before he could even comprehend what was going, he gasped as he sensed an impending attack from the right, which he tried to block with his own Haki-imbued arms, but still, he was sent flying!

 _'What's going on, here?!'_ thought Katakuri. _'Why did that attack come from the side?!'_

As he flipped to keep himself from falling, he looked up and saw Luffy compressing his fist, again.

 _'What's happening?!'_ thought Katakuri. _'I could have sworn that I dodged his punch!'_

 **FWOOM!** Luffy fired his fist, which Katakuri quickly dodged again...but this time, he was able to see what was happening: Luffy was redirecting his fist in a zigzag pattern so that it would connect, just like with his Gum-Gum Culverin attack when he was in Boundman Form. This time, however, Katakuri ducked down to avoid getting hit.

"The same tricks, again, Straw Hat?" Katakuri asked.

"Wrong!" Luffy yelled. "AFTER HIM, PYTHON!"

As Katakuri turned around... **POW!** He was punched in the jaw, again, and this time, it was even faster than the last hit!

"Even if I keep missing," Luffy began, "my punches accelerate! Now Gum-Gum...JET CULVERIN!"

As Katakuri held up his fists to block, he was struck by a powerful blow that sent him crashing through a structure! Despite this, the mochi-man stood right back up, just as Luffy began to fly towards him.

"HERE I COME!" he yelled as he prepared another Python Shot...but this time, Katakuri turned his body to mochi and melted down at the last second, then began to turn into a spiky mochi donut as he spun toward Luffy, who gasped as his eyes went wide.

It wasn't a donut...it was a buzzsaw!

"BUZZCUT MOCHI!" Katakuri yelled as he struck Luffy with his enlarged bicep, which was not only imbued with Haki but also covered in spikes, which impaled Luffy as well as cause pain to his rubbery body. Not just that, but he was stuck, too!

"Ugh...dammit!" Luffy cursed as he struggled to get free. "I can't get out!"

"It seems to me," Katakuri began, "that while you are faster in this form, you sacrifice defense for speed!" He then began to spin his arm around with Luffy still trapped in it. "Let's see how you long you last now, Straw Hat!"

 **KABOOM!** Katakuri threw his arm down...and slammed Luffy so hard into the ground, he created a massive fissure from the sheer force of it. Katakuri panted...his muscles large and throbbing as his eyes glow a deep demonic red. Steam blew out of his jaws as he wheezed before he stood up and looked inside the crevice where Luffy fell. At first, all was quiet...but then, he heard a loud roar coming from the darkness below.

"DAMMIT TO HELL~!" Luffy yelled. "Urrrgh...it hurts so much! The pain! I'm SO hungry!"

"Hmm?" Katakuri hummed, inquisitively...when all of a sudden, Luffy burst out from the crater with an almost crazed grin on his face! "...What the hell were you saying, just now?!"

"Everything that I was thinking!" Luffy shouted. "It feels much better this way! GUM-GUUUUUUUUM...BLACK MAMBA!"

He soon arched backwards, compressed his fists, and fired them in a rapid-fire strike while moving his arms up and down, making it seem as though he had at least 10 arms at once, but Katakuri began to counter the blows as fast as he could!

"I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT, KATAKURI~!" Luffy declared.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" yelled Katakuri.

Soon, the blows began to connect, each one hitting another. Luffy would hit Katakuri in the face, but Katakuri would counter with a punch to the jaw, as well. Then, Katakuri got punched in the gut, followed by the same happening to Luffy, who got hit in the jaw a second time. When he tried to counter with one of his own, though, Katakuri used his Block Mochi to intercept Luffy's fist, causing him to scream in pain.

However...neither one would yield yet.

XXX

"This can't be happening!" Smoothie gaped in disbelief as she saw a familiar ship on the horizon. "I thought they were reported dead!"

"What's going on?!" asked Citron.

On the horizon...it was revealed to be none other than Germa 66!

"How is that even possible?!" asked Cinnamon. "Nusstorte said that the Vinsmokes had been slaughtered!"

"What is going on here?!" asked one of Smoothie's men. "The Straw Hats are getting away AND Germa actually survived, too?! We failed in both missions!"

"Not just yet, we aren't!" Smoothie shouted. "Shoot them both down!"

As the cannons were being fired, the Germa 66 battle fleet responded with cannon fire of their own. At that moment, someone jumped off one of the ships and landed on the _Thousand Sunny_...holding a familiar steamboat.

"Special delivery!" exclaimed Reiju.

"Miss Reiju!" Aika cheered as she ran up and hugged her. "You're okay! And you brought back _Mini Merry_ , too!"

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "How wonderful it is to see you again, Miss Reiju!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Reiju greeted as she hugged Aika. "I just thought I'd bring you this since you seemed to have forgotten about it."

"Thanks a lot, Reiju," Nami replied. "Really."

"Usopp will be so happy get _Mini Merry_ back!" Chopper added.

"Think nothing of it," Reiju said. "Now then...would you be so kind as to tell me where Sanji went?"

"He's on his way to Cacao Island with Pudding," Nami answered. "Luffy's about to get ambushed there, so he went there to save him."

"I see," Reiju mused. "Reckless as ever...but that's my little brother for you." She then looked to the Straw Hats. "We'll be covering you as far as Cacao Island...but after that..."

"We're on our own, we know," Jimbei agreed. "We still appreciate your help."

"Hey, Reiju!" Yonji shouted. "How long are you gonna be over there?!"

"I'll be there in a second!" called Reiju.

"How much longer?" Carrot asked.

"It's about...12:25, right now," Nami answered. "Only 35 minutes until we reach Cacao Island and meet up with Luffy!"

 _"You hear that, Aika?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Just a little longer, okay?"_

"Right!" Aika nodded.

XXX

Back in the Mirror World, Luffy and Katakuri were still continuing their battle, going blow for blow at a rapid pace. Eventually, they managed to hit each other right in the face, causing themselves to send each other flying. Katakuri managed to regain his footing, but Luffy still ended up crashing into a wall behind him. He coughed up blood, his temple bleeding heavily, but still, he would not back down. As he stood up, he fired another Jet Culverin at Katakuri, who raised his leg and blocked his fist with the very sole of his boot, but then, Luffy jumped into the air while compressing his arms, again.

"GUM-GUUUUUM...BLACK MAMBA~!"

He unleashed the same rapid-fire move again, but this time, Katakuri was ready for it. He practically danced around Luffy's snake-like fists before he struck him in the face with his spiked knee pads, which sent Luffy crashing into a wall, again!

"Ugh...aaargh...!" Luffy groaned as he stood up and glared at Katakuri, who glared right back.

"...I have to admit," Katakuri began, "you never cease to amaze me, Straw Hat...it's one thing to want to meet up with your crew...but it's another when you're so determined to get back some teeny little trinket." He then held up Aika's Lucky Cherry Blossom. "Does this little blossom really mean all that much to you?"

"...It's my sister's," Luffy answered. "I promised to bring it back to her! And if there's one thing I'll never, ever do...IT'S GO BACK ON MY WORD!"

"...Hmph," Katakuri smirked as he pocketed the cherry blossom, again. "Very well." He then began to morph into his Buzzsaw Form. "I'll make it easier on the both of you! This should end it, Straw Hat!"

"No thanks!" Luffy shouted as he fired his compressed fist, only this time, he looped it around himself before firing it directly at Katakuri...and as the fist accelerated, the steam around it began to take the form of a familiar hooded serpent.

"GUUUUUM-GUUUUUM...KIIIIIIING COBRAAAAAAAAAA!"

"BUZZCUT MOCHIIIIIIIIII!"

The two powerhouses yelled as their hits prepared to connect...and once their attacks collided, a powerful explosion shook all of the Mirror World!

The question: who was the victor?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Oven: You honestly think that Brother Katakuri would lose?!

Allmeg: Yeah, what's wrong with you, Newgo?! *bops him on the head with the flat end of her scythe*

Newgo: Ouch!

Raisin: If I were Straw Hat, I'd go after Sister Brulee and hide on another island until enough time passed.

Sanji: *whispers* Damn. That's a lot of mnapower...I'm not sure if Luffy can get outta there fast enough.

Pudding: ...Sanji? Can I...ask you for a favor?

Sanji: Huh? Uh...okay. What is it?

*In the Mirror World*

Katakuri: Straw Hat...tell me something: do you plan on coming back here...to topple Big Mom?

Luffy: Of course, I am! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

Katakuri: ...Heh...you're...looking pretty far into the future... *falls down*

Next time: **One Last Thing**

* * *

73 down...only 7 to go.

Review, please!


	74. One Last Thing

**Ch. 74- One Last Thing**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread- The Straw Hats having a cherry blossom picnic with a herd of deer. Luffy is sleeping on Nami's lap while Robin pours Zoro a cup of sake. Brook is playing his guitar while a male deer plays bongos, and Chopper is comparing his antlers with another deer. Blizzard has Aika, Kumi, and a fawn on his back, and the back of the fawn's shirt says "BAMBI". Sanji is serving hamburger steak while giving a female doe a vegetable wrap.

* * *

Aika gasped as she felt a sudden chill go up to her spine and her hair momentarily rose up, then slowly fell back down. She looked out toward the horizon, the sounds of chaos and yelling suddenly dull to her ears. This didn't go unnoticed, however, for Nami quickly noticed her sudden change in mood.

"Aika?" she asked as she got in front of her and got down on her knees. "Aika, honey? What's wrong?"

"...I don't know," Aika whispered, "but...I feel like something big just happened."

"Huh?" Nami muttered, confused.

"...Big Brother," Aika answered. "I...I think he won...!"

Nami's eyes widened while the others cast surprised glances at each other.

XXX

Meanwhile, on Cacao Island...

"The possibility that Katakuri will lose?" asked Oven. "Are you seriously asking that?! It'll never be higher than 0 percent!"

"That's right, Newgo, you clown!" shouted Allmeg as she bopped her brother, Newgo, on the head with her scythe, causing him to cry out in pain. "Brother Katakuri is the perfect man!"

"If I were Straw Hat, this is what I'd do," said Raisin. "His arrangement is to meet with his crew, here at Cacao Island at 1 AM. In other words, the ship won't get here until precisely that time. During that time, I'd go after Sister Brulee, the very key to unlock the Mirror World, and then I'd either hide there or on another island until enough time has passed."

"That's a good point, Brother Raisin!" agreed Yuen. "Besides, we don't know where Sister Brulee could be, right now!"

"Exactly," Oven concurred. "So it's quite possible that Straw Hat had fled from his fight against Brother Katakuri and is waiting for the time to come out of this mirror at exactly 1 o'clock!"

"Yes, indeed," nodded Charlotte Nougat, the 41st son of the Charlotte Family. "That makes total sense."

"And Sister Brulee can be a real klutz, sometimes," added Allmeg. "I can see her easily getting captured. It's already happened before, remember?"

Unbeknownst to the Charlotte Siblings, two people happened to be watching, hidden in the alley nearby...and it was soon revealed to be Sanji and Pudding, both wearing cloaks to hide their faces.

"Damn," Sanji cursed, silently. "Did they seriously bring all their muscle here? If Luffy doesn't bolt for safety the instant he appears, we'll never make it outta here."

"...Uh-huh..." Pudding nodded.

"...Hey, Pudding," Sanji said as he glanced over at her. "Once Luffy shows up...this will mean goodbye for you and me and..." He noticed that she was standing several feet away from him, along with Nitro. "W-wait, why are you standing way over there? Can you even hear me?!"

Pudding just stood there...a deep blush tinted on her cheeks, causing Sanji to sigh and smile at her, regardless. Despite the circumstances...he had to admit that in the short time that he had known Pudding, he actually grew quite fond of her. Granted, she did fool him into thinking she was the perfect bride and she did try to shoot him to death on their wedding day, but he realized that that cynical and evil façade she did was just her way of hiding her vulnerabilities. After that, he just couldn't be mad at her, anymore.

"...You know, Pudding," Sanji said as she walked closer to him. "It sure was a strange series of events that brought us together...and...despite everything...I do forgive you."

"...You do?" Pudding asked. "But...but why?"

"Pudding...I know you've been hurt," Sanji realized. "Believe it or not...we have a crewmate that's just like you. She'd been through a lot, herself, and she honestly thought we'd betray her...but Luffy, as well as the rest of us, showed her we were willing to fight off the whole damn world for her sake. Pudding...whatever made you feel like you have to mask your true self...I'm very sorry it happened to you."

"...Sanji..." Pudding whispered as he gently pulled her hair back, revealing her third eye...which was starting to well up with tears.

"There...that's much better," he said. "Pudding, no matter what...don't ever hide that eye from now on. It's a part of who you are. Don't think of it as a deformity...think of it as what makes you unique."

A pause...but then Pudding smiled...not a forced smile or not even a malicious smile...a true, genuine smile.

"...Thank you...!" she whispered as she hugged him, causing him to chuckle as he gently returned her embrace. "...Wow...Nefertari Vivi sure is a lucky woman...to have someone as kind as you."

"...Yeah...I know," Sanji smiled.

"...Sanji?" Pudding asked. "Can...can I ask one last thing from you?"

"Huh?" Sanji muttered. "What is it?"

"...Close your eyes," Pudding told him, causing him to blink in confusion at first, but then he did as he was instructed while Pudding calmly took his cigarette out of his lips.

 _'What's she doing?'_ he thought...but then, for just a moment, everything blurred. He stumbled for just a second...but when he looked up, he saw Pudding running away!

"W-wait!" Sanji called. "Pudding, come back! What was that thing that you wanted?!"

Too late. She was already gone...and for some strange reason, Sanji could make out the subtle, sweet taste of chocolate on his lips.

XXX

In the devastated Mirror World...Katakuri and Luffy stood before each other, panting heavily as blood dripped from their wounds. However...if one were to look closer, they would have seen something extraordinary. Luffy stood before Katakuri, his fist outstretched...while Katakuri's large, spiky arm hovered a mere inch away from his head. The reason it stopped?

Luffy's fist...had connected with Katakuri's abdomen.

As the two pirates retracted their fists, the ground finally gave out beneath Luffy's feet, causing him to plummet into the crater below. Steam blew out as he fell...and at the very bottom, the Straw Hat Captain had returned to his normal form, unconscious but very much alive. As for Katakuri...he swayed for a few seconds...before he finally fell to the ground, facefirst.

The winner: Luffy.

XXX

12:40 AM.

At the ruined Whole Cake Chateau...

"They actually managed to survive this long?!" Mont d'Or questioned as he sat in one of his books, having heard about the Straw Hats' survival.

"If they should actually escaping this all-out blockade, then-" Morgans started, only to get cut off.

"SHUT YOUR BEAK, MORGANS!" yelled Mont d'Or. "Forget about your stupid scoops for a second! We swallowed our pride and summoned our best forces to Cacao Island to prevent such a freak occurrence!" He then pointed a finger in Morgan's feathery neck. "I don't care of the former Pirate King, Gold Roger himself appears from the mirror! He's NOT gonna escape from us! Once we finally catch him and the rest of the Straw Hats, we'll slit their throats and then line them up for tomorrow's front page! WE'LL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF THEM, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"My, how ghastly," said Stussy. "Is there really such a need to be that extreme?"

"Extreme?!" Mont d'Or repeated. "Woman, we're being NICE! We're actually gonna let that little girl of theirs go free so she can live with that nightmare for the rest of her life! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

XXX

12:43 AM.

Out at sea, Prometheus was still chasing after the Firetank Pirates with Big Mom on top of him.

"WEDDIIIIING CAAAAAAKE!" she roared.

"We can't make it, Godfather!" cried one of the Firetank Pirates. "They'll get us before we can reach Fluffy Island!"

"Let's just dump the cake and get away!" shouted another.

"It's too late to be panicking now, men!" Bege called out. "We may have been born in different places, from different mothers...but we'll all die together."

"GODFATHER!" the Firetank Pirates cried with tears of admiration.

"...Chiffon...I..." Bege started.

"I know," Chiffon interjected. "I love you, too..."

"Dada..." Pez cooed.

"...Hmm-hmm..." Bege chuckled before he gave his wife and son a hug.

XXX

12:45 AM.

"We're almost there!" Nami exclaimed. "It's almost 1 o'clock! We're gonna make it!"

 _"I'm more worried about if he's able to get out, at all!"_ Blizzard added. _"After all, he needs Brulee to get in and out of the Mirror World, doesn't he?! She's the literal key!"_

"Luffy doesn't seem like the type of fellow who can actually calculate such things," Jimbei noted.

"Well, let's face it," Nami began, "he's not really a genius when it comes to things outside of combat!"

"Yeah, stuff like that is beyond him!" Chopper added.

"I'm not sure if he even knows what time it is, right now," Brook chimed in.

"He doesn't?!" Carrot questioned.

"It's okay!" Aika spoke up. "I believe in Big Brother! I think he knows when to come!"

 _"Aika, while your loyalty to your brother is admirable,"_ Blizzard began, _"you gotta remember he's not really the sharpest knife in the drawer!"_

XXX

12:47 AM.

In the Mirror World, all seemed quiet...but then, a hand reached up and grabbed the edge of the crater...and soon after, Luffy pulled himself up and over. He panted heavily, his body screaming at him from the pain of his injuries...and yet, he refused to lie down. He couldn't...not yet.

After all...he knew where he had to be, soon.

As Luffy stood up...he saw Katakuri, towering over him, just as bloody and bruised as he was...but he showed no fear toward his foe.

"...Tell me something, Straw Hat," said Katakuri. "Will you be back, someday...to topple Big Mom?"

Luffy glared at Katakuri, his fatigue momentarily forgotten as he put on a determined face.

"You bet I will!" he declared. "I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"...Heheh..." Katakuri chuckled. "...You're...looking quite far...into the future..."

 **FWUMP!** He fell down...onto his back, panting heavily. As he opened his hand...Luffy gasped silently as he saw Aika's Lucky Cherry Blossom, completely intact.

"...Your sister...will want this back," Katakuri said. "...Take it...after all...to her, you are her perfect older brother."

"...Who said that she thinks that?" Luffy asked, causing Katakuri's eyes to go wide. "Aika knows I'm not perfect...but that doesn't mean she'd ever stop loving me." He then took Aika's Lucky Cherry Blossom from Katakuri's hand and put it in his pocket...then, he pulled off his fedora from his straw hat...and placed it over Katakuri's mouth.

"NOOOOO~! BROTHER KATAKURI!"

Luffy glanced up...and he could see a mysterious figure, holding a screeching Brulee over their shoulder.

"Oh...Branch, it's you," Luffy said, tiredly.

"MY NAME IS BRULEE!" yelled Brulee, teary-eyed. "HOW DARE YOU, STRAW HAT?! WHAT DID YOU TO MY BROTHER?!"

"Well, well," said the one holding Brulee...a familiar Lion Mink who was wearing a wrestling mask over his head. "Looks like you finally knocked out Katakuri! I don't believe it- _ **GRROOOWWRR!**_ The name is Mystoms!"

 **MYSTERY SAVIOR**

 **MYSTOMS (WHO IS REALLY PEKOMS IN DISGUISE)**

"Heh...good to see you're okay, Pekoms," Luffy smiled, causing him to gasp.

"Well, yeah!" he roared. "After all, Pedro sacrificed himself to save your lives! I'll be damned if I let that go to waste! Now let's get going!"

XXX

12:50 AM.

"Look!" Aika exclaimed as she pointed up ahead. "There it is! Cacao Island, dead ahead!"

"We're almost there!" Brook added.

"Sanji!" Nami called while holding a Mini Transponder Snail. "Where's Luffy?!"

XXX

"He's not out yet," Sanji answered, holding his own snail. "Try to stay away from the fleet at the shore. I promise I'll bring Luffy to the ship, soon."

12:55 AM.

"This is it, everyone!" Oven called. "Are you all ready?!"

"Yes, Master Oven!" cried his men.

"If he comes out of that mirror, it will be in the next five minutes!" Oven announced before he looked to the mirror with a wicked smirk. "Now then...show yourself, Straw Hat Luffy."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Smoothie: Form a wall behind the Straw Hats! We won't let them get away, now!

Blizzard: _Dammit, we'll be walled-in at this rate!_

Aika: Come on, Big Brother...come on...!

*At Cacao Island*

Sanji: Hurry up, Luffy...I know you can do it...!

*In the Mirror World*

Pekoms: I never liked going into Sulong Form. When I do that, I turn into a mindless, rampaging monster, and the only one who could ever snap me out of it was Pedro- _ **GRRAWWWR!**_

Brulee: Pekoms, you traitor! It'll never work!

Next time: **Pekoms' Cacao Island Escape Plan**

* * *

See? I didn't forget this story! And I'm hoping to update The Fire Within sometime this week.

Review, please!


	75. Pekoms' Cacao Island Escape Plan

**Ch. 75- Pekoms' Cacao Island Escape Plan**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

12:56 AM. Only 4 minutes left until the Straw Hats arrived at Cacao Island's shoreline...and for Luffy to emerge from the mirror. However, the Straw Hat still had one problem: Smoothie was still chasing them with her fleet...and not only that, but there was a massive fleet waiting for them at the front, as well!

"There's the Straw Hats' vessel!" exclaimed one of Smoothie's men. "What should we do, Lady Smoothie?!"

"Form a solid wall behind them!" Smoothie commanded. "They'll have no chance of escape, now."

On the _Sunny_ , the group had spotted both fleets of ships from the front and from behind.

"This isn't good," Jimbei said. "I'm amazed they actually got this many ships together! That fleet's enormous!"

"Don't get too close to them, Jimbei!" Nami shouted.

 _"Dammit!"_ cursed Blizzard. _"At this rate, we'll be surrounded!"_

"We're gonna die~!" Chopper sobbed. "Please hurry, Luffy~!"

"...Come on, Big Brother..." Aika whispered as she held onto the railing, looking to Cacao Island with a determined expression. "Come on...!"

XXX

"Hurry up, Luffy..." Sanji whispered while watching from the alley. "I know you can do it...!"

XXX

 **"The Straw Hats' ship is completely surrounded!"**

Mont d'Or cackled upon hearing that news.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "They're trapped like rats, now! Keep the Transponder Snail open! I can't wait to hear their tormented screams once we capture them!"

 **"Yes, sir!"**

XXX

Oven growled as he clenched his fists tightly.

"The kid's starting to test my patience," he hissed. "It's 12:59, now!"

"COME ON OUT, STRAW HAT!" shouted one of the Big Mom Pirates, causing the rest of them to roar from their bloodlust. At that moment...the mirror started to flash.

"Oh! Something's happening!" Nutmeg called.

"Hold your positions!" Oven replied. "This is it..."

XXX

In the Mirror World, Pekoms held Brulee against his side while Luffy was clinging to his shoulder while he ran toward the mirror.

"Sulong Form?" Luffy repeated, having just heard the explanation.

"That's right- _ **GRROOOWWR!**_ " Pekoms answered. "I've never liked turning into that form. Going into Sulong Form turns me into a mindless, rampaging monster! At that point, I can hear nobody or nothing...except for the voice of one man...and that man was Pedro!" He then sniffled a bit as he remembered his blood brother. "For whatever reason, only his voice was capable of snapping me out of it!"

"...Pedro..." Luffy whispered, solemnly.

"That means that once I transform," Pekoms began, "there's no way I'll ever be able to turn back once my rampage starts! Listen up, now, Straw Hat! Tonight's a full moon! If I start going outta control, you need to use that opportunity to escape from Cacao Island!"

"Right!" Luffy nodded. "I got it!"

"Pekoms, you fool!" Brulee barked. "It will never work, traitor! There's enough firepower on Cacao Island to wage an entire war! Even your Sulong Form will be overwhelmed in mere minutes! WIWIWIWIWI!"

"Shaddup, Brulee!" Pekoms spat as he got closer. "This is it, Straw Hat! Don't let Pedro's sacrifice go to waste, got it?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "Thanks a lot, Pekoms!"

XXX

The time now: 1 o'clock in the morning.

At that moment, the surrounding army heard a familiar voice from the mirror.

"YAAAAAAAH! BROTHERS! SISTERS! HELP ME!"

"That came from inside the mirror!" exclaimed Nougat.

"Could that have been Sister Brulee?" asked Raisin.

"She's been captured by the enemy!" yelled one of the Big Mom Pirates. "It must be Straw Hat!"

"Here he comes!" cried another. "Take aim!"

Soon, everyone readied their weapons while Sanji stood in his hiding place, waiting for the moment for his captain to appear...but then, to everyone's shock, it was not Luffy who emerged from the mirror, but Pekoms, holding Brulee against his chest with a gun in his hand!

"What the-?!" questioned Oven. "Pekoms?!"

"What is he doing here?!" asked Raisin.

"They...they figured out it was me?" asked Pekoms.

"OF COURSE THEY DID, YOU OAF!" yelled Brulee.

"Uh...um..." Pekoms muttered. "N-nobody move! Anyone try any funny business, and I blow Brulee's brains out!"

"AAIIIIIIEE!" Brulee shrieked. "STOP IT, PEKOMS! SOMEBODY, DO SOMETHING!"

At that moment...Pekoms pulled off his sunglasses...and stared up at the moon.

 _'Ah, hell with it! This disguise wasn't gonna work past the transformation, anyway, so who cares?! I'm gonna keep Straw Hat alive! The man Pedro bet his life on!'_

Just then, Pekoms tensed up and his beady eyes turned red. He growled as he dropped Brulee on the ground...and his body began to grow twice its normal size, his fur turned white, and his mane and tail began to grow longer!

"Oh, crap!" cursed one of the Big Mom Pirates. "He's turning into his Sulong Form!"

"Stop him!" shouted another. "If he transforms, now, he'll go into a rampage!"

"Someone hold him down!" yelled a third.

"It's...too late...!" Pekoms growled as he looked up at the sky. "PREPARE YOURSELVES!" He then let out a powerful roar that caused most of the Big Mom Pirates to shriek in fear.

"What kind of diversion is this?!" Oven questioned. "Neither Brother Katakuri nor Straw Hat...and you pop out of there, brandishing a gun, for no good reason...AND AT MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER NO LESS?!"

The very glare from Oven's eyes caused Pekoms' gun to burst into flames, forcing him to drop as he yowled in pain while Brulee ran off.

"Heat...BEATING!" Oven yelled as he punched Pekoms in the jaw with a blazing fist...but at that moment, the Lion Mink dropped something...or rather, someone: Luffy!

"OOF!" he cried as he fell to the ground. "Ah, damn...!"

"It's Straw Hat Luffy!" shouted Charlotte Prim, the 20th Daughter of the Charlotte Family.

"Perfect...!" Sanji grinned before he held up his Transponder Snail. "Guys, this is Sanji! Luffy's out!"

XXX

"YES!" the Straw Hats cheered as they heard that announcement.

"Yay! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Aika cheered as she hugged Nami, who laughed as she held her.

"All right, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed.

 _"Yeah, but it won't mean a thing if he can't get away!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"I can't run very fast with the way I am now! It's up to Sanji to get him outta there and quick!"_

XXX

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted as he found himself surrounded by the enemy forces.

"There he is! He was trying to hide, this whole time!"

"Take him out, right now!"

"So, Straw Hat actually managed to escape from Brother Katakuri and popped out of the mirror first," Nougat mused. "I must admit, that's worthy of respect."

"He's mine!" yelled Newsan as he attempted to hit Luffy with his scythe, but the rubberman jumped out of his way, high into the sky! "Oops! I missed him! He's up over the rooftops!"

"I gotta get outta here...!" Luffy told himself.

"You know...you really shouldn't jump."

Luffy gasped as he looked to his right and saw Raisin next to him!

"It just makes you an easier target," he said.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Luffy cursed, repeatedly.

"Have at thee!" Raisin grinned as he began to draw his sword...but then...

"DIABLE JAMBE!"

 **BAM!** Raising was suddenly kicked in the jaw by a flaming foot, causing him to drop to the ground!

"What the-?!" questioned Fuyumeg. "Brother Raisin?! Who did that, just now!"

Luffy looked up and saw Sanji, who was holding him to his side.

"Sanji!" he exclaimed, happily. "You're here!"

"Hey, Captain!" Sanji grinned. "How'd your fight go? You win?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yup!"

"Thought so," Sanji replied as he began to use Sky Walk to fly through the air. "Aika's gonna be really happy to see you!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be happy to see her, too," Luffy said. "But first...I need a little..." He then conked out snoring.

"Do something!" shouted one of Oven's men. "Black Leg's flying away with Straw Hat!"

"Hardly," Oven reassured. "This is all within expectations."

As Sanji looked up, he gasped upon seeing Yuen, Newji, Newgo, and Newichi, all of them flying in the air, too!

"What the hell?!" Sanji questioned.

"Plenty of yus," Yuen started, "know how to yuse Moonwalk, too!"

Down below, Pekoms had been pinned down by Charlotte Chiboust, the 30th Son of the Charlotte Family, as well as Newshi and several others.

"Gouge out his eyes so that he can never see the full moon, again!" yelled one of them.

"NOOOOO!" Pekoms roared as he struggled...only for Newshi to raise his scythe and bring it down, right on his eyes. Following that was the shriek of pain...and blood spraying into the air.

As for Sanji, he was trying to get past Yuen, Newichi, Newji, and Newgo...but Yuen wasn't having any of it.

"How dare yu ignore me!" yelled Yuen...as a giant iron ball suddenly grew to massive size on the tip of his staff!

"Oh, shit!" Sanji cursed as he held Luffy tightly...and then, **THWAM!** Yuen bludgeoned him with his staff, sending him crashing to the ground, where they were soon surrounded!

"Shoot them dead!" yelled one of Oven's men.

"Crap!" Sanji cursed while Luffy kept snoring. "Come on, Luffy! Wake up! Use your Conqueror's Haki or something!"

"You're completely outnumbered," said Charlotte Marble, the 24th Daughter of the Charlotte Family. "Try as you might, you can't overcome a disadvantage like this!"

With that, they all opened fire on the two Straw Hats. Sanji gasped before he hovered over Luffy, prepared to take all the bullets for him...but to the Big Mom Pirates' surprise, the bullets ended up getting deflected off something. Not long after, there was the sound of a huge explosion behind them, causing them to look back and see that somehow, the harbor had been set on fire!

"What in the hell?!" Oven questioned.

"Hey! What just happened?!" asked Brownie as he noticed the ships getting destroyed.

"What's going on?!" Nami asked.

"...I think I might know," Jimbei replied.

"A report, Master Snack!" cried one of Snack's men. "Another fleet is attacking our ships!"

"What?!" Snack questioned. "Who is it?!"

"It's...Germa's fleet!"

"WHAT?!" Snack yelled before he looked off the prow...and he could see a huge fleet of giant snail ships, sailing toward Cacao Island, along with a giant castle! "What the hell is happening here?! They'd been reported dead!"

"Miss Reiju!" Aika exclaimed. "See? I told you she'd be back with help!"

"Load the next volley!" yelled Judge from the flagship.

"Yes, Generalissimo!" exclaimed the Germa soldiers.

On the island, Oven growled furiously as he glared at his foes: the Vinsmoke Siblings and Rokuji, all of them standing in a circle around Luffy and Sanji while their enemies lie in a heap around them!

"It's you...!" he hissed. "Germa 66!"

"We really owe you one for the tea party," Niji began, "Big Mom Pirates!"

"What are you guys doing here?!" Sanji questioned.

"What a coincidence, Sanji," Ichiji said. "We were just hoping to enact some payback of our own!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Oven: How is this possible?! Nusstorte reported that he conquered your kingdom!

Ichiji: We swatted a few flies into the ocean.

Count Niwatori: Sacré bleu! Everything is going mad!

Smoothie: Don't get distracted by Germa! Remember! We're after the Straw Hats!

Aika: I knew that Miss Reiju wouldn't let us down!

Sanji: **Bring the ship to the harbor at full speed! At that point, I will return!**

Brulee: Our perfect, unbeatable brother, Katakuri...WAS DEFEATED BY STRAW HAAAAAAT!

Charlotte Siblings: EEEEEEEEEH?!

Reiju: Sanji!

Sanji: *looks back*

Reiju: ...Tell Aika...I said goodbye.

Sanji: *gasps silently*

Reiju: *smiles at him* Don't let her light die out.

Next time: **I Will Return**

* * *

75 down...5 left to go.

Review, please!


	76. I Will Return

**Ch. 76- I Will Return**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

The Vinsmoke Siblings and their dog stood in a circle around Sanji and Luffy, who snored loudly, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. The Big Mom Pirates continued to shoot off their firearms, and yet nothing they did seemed to work against the Vinsmokes' Raid Suits. The bullets practically bounced off of them like they were droplets of water!

"Dammit!" cursed Charlotte Montb. "Our pistols aren't working!"

"What's with these guys?!" questioned one of the Big Mom Pirates.

"Just keep firing!" shouted another. "Bring out the bazookas if you have to!"

"Sanji," Ichiji said. "Take Straw Hat and get off this island. You'll only be in the way, here."

"...Ichiji..." Sanji whispered in surprise.

"These idiots set us up for a trap," said Niji.

"And now, they're gonna pay for it!" yelled Yonji.

"Everyone on this island is the target of Germa's wrath, Sanji!" exclaimed Reiju.

 _"That means we have dibs,"_ Rokuji said.

"Wait a minute!" cried Newgo. "Does that mean that these guys were augmented with skin as hard as steel?!"

"Dammit to hell!" Oven shouted. "How in the world did you survive?! I thought Nusstorte and his 10,000 man army conquered your kingdom!"

"Oh, yes...that," Ichiji replied. "There were a few flies buzzing around, so we smacked them into the sea. What do a bunch of fools such as you think that you can do with our scientific power?"

XXX

At Whole Cake Chateau (or whatever was left of it, anyway)...

"Brother Nusstorte!" Mont d'Or yelled. "Basskarte! Dosmarche! Anyone?! ANSWER ME!"

No answer came.

"I was afraid of this!" cried Count Niwatori. "First Pekoms is a _tra_ _ître_ and now everything is going mad! They had reported that Germa had been annihilated! SO WHY IS THE GERMA FLEET APPEARING CACAO ÎLE?!"

XXX

In the middle of the lake where the Germa Kingdom once stood...Nusstorte and his army were floating unconscious on the water's surface.

XXX

"FIRE!" yelled one of the Germa soldiers as they kept firing at the Big Mom Pirates' Tarte ships.

"Don't get distracted by the Germa Fleet!" shouted Smoothie. "We're only after the Straw Hats' ship! Tell that to all the other ships, too!"

"Aye-aye!" exclaimed one of her men as they ran about, gathering cannonballs.

"That stupid Mont d'Or!" spat Daifuku. "How did they not realize Nusstorte was defeated and let Germa slip past him?!"

"The same could be asked of you, Brother Daifuku," Smoothie countered, referring to when Daifuku was tricked into attacking his own fleet by Carrot.

"Err...well, yeah," Daifuku answered, "but at least I caught back up!"

On the _Thousand Sunny_ , the Straw Hats were making their escape, heading for Cacao Island.

"I knew it!" Aika exclaimed. "I knew Miss Reiju wouldn't let us down!"

"Normally, I'd question why they helped us," Nami began, "but I'm not complaining!"

"But are we sure we can really trust them?" Brook asked.

"Of course, we can trust them!" Aika answered. "Miss Reiju and Rokuji helped me! They're my friends!"

 _"Your friends, huh?"_ Blizzard asked with a chuckle. _"Just like your brother...making unlikely allies in the most unusual of places."_

 **"Guys! It's Sanji! Come in!"**

"Sanji!" Jimbei exclaimed as he held up the Transponder Snail. "What's going on?! Did you get Luffy, yet?!"

 **"Yeah, I got him, but we're kind of under fire here!"** Sanji answered.

"Oh, no!" Aika cried. "Sanji! Are you and Big Brother okay?!"

 _"What's happening over there?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Do you need us to come to help you?!" Chopper asked.

 **"Don't come ashore!"** Sanji shouted. **"If you all get off the ship, we'll never get outta this sugarcoated hell! Just listen to me, okay?! I have a plan! Pass by the harbor at full speed...and within that opening, Luffy and I will definitely return!"**

"Are you sure?!" Brook asked.

 **"Trust me! It's the only way!"**

"We have no choice," Nami said. "Full speed, Jimbei! Hard to starboard! Double time!"

"Roger that!" Jimbei answered before he began to turn the ship.

"...Hang on, Big Brother...Sanji..." Aika whispered. "Just a little longer!"

XXX

On Cacao Island, there was a large explosion, sending everything into disarray.

"Don't let Black Leg and Straw Hat get away!"

"They split up!"

"Crush Germa!"

"But where did they go?! I can't see all through all this smoke and dust!"

At that moment, some of the Big Mom Pirates were sent flying through the air out of the cloud of smoke, and it was soon revealed to be Sanji, who ran as fast as he could while still holding Luffy against his side.

"There he is! Shoot him!"

"Crap!" Sanji cursed as he dodged the bullets.

"Don't let them escape!" yelled Brulee. "Especially Straw Hat! Above all else, that pirate must now be allowed to get away with his life!"

"Sister Brulee?" asked Nutmeg. "What do you mean?!"

"...Straw Hat...!" Brulee whispered with a broken voice. "He did not slip past Brother Katakuri through some simple diversion! I saw everything!"

"What is it, Sister Brulee?!" asked Yuen.

"...Brother Katakuri," Brulee said as tears fell from her eyes. "Perfect, powerful Katakuri, the greatest in all the world...HE WAS DEFEATED BY STRAW HAAAAAAAAAT!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" the Big Mom Pirates questioned in complete shock and disbelief.

"W...what did you say?!" Oven asked. "Brother Katakuri's legendary winning streak...was ended by the likes of that filthy rat?!"

As for Luffy, he just kept snoring while Sanji carried him.

"Dammit, Luffy, at least be awake when your life is in danger!" Sanji cursed.

"THAT'S A LIE!" yelled Charlotte Nougat in outrage.

"BROTHER KATAKURI TO SUCH A GREENHORN LIKE STRAW HAT!" yelled Akimeg.

"He must've used some dirty trick, the bastard!" yelled one of the Big Mom Pirates. "SHOOT HIM AND BLACK LEG DEAD! STRAW HAT WON'T EVEN HAVE BONES LEFT TO IDENTIFY HIM WHEN WE'RE THROUGH WITH HIM!"

Soon the Big Mom started shooting at Sanji and Luffy, the former gasping as he held up his left arm in an attempt to shield the latter and let out a yell of pain as he felt a bullet pierce through his bicep.

"SHIT!" Sanji cursed.

"You'll pay for this transgression, Straw Hat!" Oven yelled as he jumped in front of Luffy and Sanji, holding his flaming sword. "DIE!"

"YEAH! KILL THEM, BROTHER OVEN!" yelled Newgo.

"TAKE THEIR HEADS!" Brulee screamed.

Just then, there was a bright flash of red light, blinding Oven as he covered his eyes...as Ichiji's eyes flared.

"Sparking...VALKYRIE!"

Suddenly, several beams of light were shot from out of Ichiji's hands in rapid succession, hitting Oven and his troops!

"SANJI! JUMP, NOW!" Ichiji shouted.

"Right!" Sanji yelled back before he jumped into the air, using his Sky Walk to fly. As for Oven, he was left kneeling on the ground, coughing up blood. However, Sanji and Luffy weren't out of the woods, just yet, for Yuen attempted to get in their way again, holding his staff with the giant iron ball.

"Hand over Straw Hat, Black Leg!" Yuen shouted. "Or I'll smash yo outta the sky, again!"

Before he could make due on that promise, the ball suddenly shattered into pieces, causing Yuen to look up and see Yonji, who was using his jet boots to float in the air. Then, his hand suddenly detached, revealing a mechanical prosthetic of sorts with an extendable cable, which he used to grab Yuen by the neck!

"AGH!" he cried.

"Winch...GUILLOTINE!" yelled Yonji before he swung Yuen around, smashing through several pirates and houses! "KEEP GOING, SANJI!"

Sanji panted as he jumped over the rooftops, trying to ignore the pain of the bullet in his arm.

"Shoot him down!" ordered one of the Big Mom Pirates.

"You'll pay for what you did to Master Katakuri!" declared another as they tried to shoot Sanji down with a rocket-powered grenade, but before it could hit him, something blurred past Sanji and grabbed him and Luffy out of the air while the grenade exploded!

"Is that really how fast you can go, you weakling?!" Niji asked with a mocking grin. "They'll blast you and Straw Hat to bits at that speed!"

"Quit makin' fun of me, Niji!" Sanji shouted.

"Lightspeed Blade..." Niji began while holding a sword in his left hand. "HENRY BLAZER!"

With lightning speed, Niji cut down his opponents with his galvanized blade, causing the Big Mom Pirates to scream as they were soon dispatched.

"Master Oven!" yelled one of the Big Mom Pirates. "Black Leg and Straw Hat are about to slip out of town!"

"What?!" Oven questioned. "Don't just stand there! STOP THEM!"

"Heh...so long, failure," Niji grinned...before he lobbed Luffy and Sanji through the air!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!" he screamed.

"SNACK! BROWNIE! JOCONDE!" shouted Oven into his Mini Transponder Snail. "SHOOT THEM DOWN! THEY'RE HEADED RIGHT FOR YOU!"

 **"Right, Brother Oven!"** Snack answered.

"HANG ON, LUFFY! WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Sanji yelled as they flew over Snack's, Brownie's, and Joconde's ships, thus entering their sights.

"Got the tear gas rounds loaded!" shouted one of Brownie's men as he and several others held up their bazookas. "We just have to take away Black Leg's ability to fly! GYAHAHAHA!"

"On my mark, men!" shouted another. "Ready...aim...and FI-"

Suddenly, he was struck in the chest by a ball of pinkish-purple gas, causing him to gag before he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Brownie questioned. "What happened?!"

"I won't sit here and let you shoot down my precious little brother..."

Brownie and his troops turned to see Reiju, who held a finger to her lips.

"GERMA!" Brownie shouted.

"...SANJI!" Reiju called out, causing Sanji to turn to her as he flew through the sky. "...Take care..."

"...Reiju...!" Sanji whispered.

"...Tell Aika that I'm sorry," Reiju said. "That little girl...she's seen so much darkness..." He looked up at Sanji with a kind smile...but her eye was brimming with tears. "Don't let her light die out."

Sanji blinked at Reiju before he nodded his head.

"PINK HORNET!" Reiju shouted as she released a stream of poisonous gas from her mouth, which then exploded into "arrows", so to speak, piercing through her foes.

"Sanji! Hurry!" Nami called from the _Sunny_.

"You can make it!" Chopper shouted.

 _"Come on, you guys!"_ Blizzard urged.

As Sanji flew through the air, he looked down and saw Joconde and her fleet, readying several cannons to fire.

"You won't get away that easily," Joconde smirked. "Get ready, men!"

"Aye, Lady Joconde!" shouted her troops...but then, a yellow blur leaped high into the air.

 _"DIAMOND METEOR~!"_ Rokuji roared as he shot through the air at breakneck speed, using his hardened body crash right into Joconde's ship!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" they all screamed as they soon fell into the sea.

 _'...Good luck...Sanji,'_ thought Rokuji. _'Thank you for saving my mistress...'_

Sanji panted as he kept flying through the air, and soon, the _Thousand Sunny_ was within his sight!

"Here they come!" Carrot exclaimed, happily. "Sanji's carrying Luffy!"

"They made it!" Nami cheered.

"WHOO-HOO!" Chopper hollered. "I knew they could do it!"

 _'Thank the stars...'_ Blizzard thought in relief.

"Luffy! Sanji!" Brook called out.

"We're finally getting out of here!" Aika said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I was almost worried for a moment," Jimbei smiled.

"Haa...haa...!" Sanji huffed as a smile appeared on his face. "There it is, Luffy! The _Sunny!_ "

"Mmm...huh...?" Luffy groaned as he started to wake up. "The _Sunny?_ "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Mont d'Or: Brother Perospero! What's Mama's status?! Where's the cake?! WHERE'S BEGE?!

Bavarois: Brother Peros has completely lost all strength!

Perospero: We're at Fluffy Island right now! The cake was left there!

Big Mom: Finally...MY WEDDING CAKE!

*On the _Thousand Sunny_ *

Sanji: Chopper! Luffy needs medical attention! He has a huge hole in his side!

Chopper: What?!

Aika: *stares at Luffy's wound in horror* ...Big Brother...!

*Suddenly, Judge appears on Germa's flagship*

Judge: What does a failure like Sanji really mean to you, Straw Hat?!

Luffy: Huh?

Nami: Jimbei! There's a giant fleet up ahead!

Blizzard: _Dammit! Just when I thought we were home free!_

*Suddenly, the Sun Pirates attack the enemy fleet*

Wadatsumi: If you mess with my boss...YOU ANSWER TO ME~!

Aladdin: We're here to see you off, Jimbei!

Jimbei: Aladdin! Everyone!

Next time: **The Final Fortress**

* * *

Just 4 more, guys!

Review, please!


	77. The Final Fortress

**Ch. 77- The Final Fortress**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

At Whole Cake Island...

"BROTHER PEROSPERO!" Mont d'Or screamed into the Transponder Snail's receiver. "Come in, Brother! What's Mama doing, right now?! What about Bege?! Where's the cake?! Depending on the answer, that situation might be worse than what's going on at Cacao Island! Brother Perosopero?! ANSWER ME!"

 **"STOP YOU'RE SHOUTING, MONT D'OR!"** Perospero's voice yelled on the other line, his voice sounding haggard and breathless. **"I...I know! I haven't lost sight of them, yet!"**

XXX

With Big Mom's group, out at sea, Bavarois had taken hold of the Transponder Snail.

"Brother Mont d'Or!" he exclaimed. "This is Bavarois, speaking!" He then looked over at Perospero, who was getting his right arm bandaged by a doctor. "Brother Perospero was ignoring his wounds for so long that he's completely lost all strength!"

 **"-?!"** Mont d'Or was heard gasping.

"QUIET!" Perospero demanded. "Not now- _perorin~!_ " He then snatched the receiver from Bavarois' hand. "Give me that, you oaf! Brother Mont d'Or...we are in the waters outside of Fluffy Island! It's complete chaos over here, as well! Chiffon and Bege...have finally dropped the cake!"

Up ahead, the cake had finally been dropped off on an island made out of sweet pastries such as cupcakes, chocolate rolls, and other such delicacies.

"The cake is on Fluffy Island, now- _perorin~!_ This should all be over in a few minutes!"

Despite what he said, he still sounded unsure.

"If they happened to poison the wedding cake," Perospero continued, "there's nothing that can be done about it, now! Alert all of Totto Land- _perorin~!_ There are only three possible outcomes to this situation! One: Mama dies of poison, which would lead to the end of the Big Mom Pirates! Two: the poison doesn't work but makes the cake taste bad! Mama's hunger pangs will continue, as will her destruction! Three: the poison doesn't work and the cake tastes good! Only through this miraculous third outcome can we actually survive!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Brace yourselves," he said. "Our fate rests within the flavor of that cake!"

XXX

"Rrrgh...damn!" Mont d'Or cursed. "Well, the news is all over the country."

"What'll happen to Totto Land?" asked one of the Big Mom Pirates.

"Mama has no rational control, right now," answered another. "I just got a report saying that Nuts Island had been destroyed!"

"S...say what?!" questioned a third in disbelief.

At that moment, Mont d'Or noticed that two certain people were missing.

"Hey. Where did Morgans and Stussy go?!"

"Oh, right. They left, earlier."

"WHAT?! WHO SAID THEY COULD SNEAK OFF?! GO AFTER THEM, AT ONCE! THEY MIGHT LET THIS INFORMATION SLIP OUT OF THE COUNTRY! ESPECIALLY THAT SQUAWKING BIRD, MORGANS!"

"YIKES! YESSIR!"

Throughout Totto Land, news about the cake had spread to the citizens. At Nuts Island, everything was in a great amount of chaos. The citizens were left, mourning the destruction of their homes. They lamented at the thought of their existence here at this island. They had been giving up years of their lifespan, just to have the protection of one of the Four Emperors...and their ruler pays them back with destruction.

On Bean-Bean Island, everyone had practically given up hope, knowing how long it took for Streusen to make such a grand wedding cake. Though they acknowledged Pudding's skills as a chocolatier, even they didn't believe that she could recreate such a cake. Of course, they didn't know that she had help in the matter.

In Table Town at Cutlery Island, the citizens there could only wonder how could any make that Big Mom would find utterly delicious beyond comprehension. Believing there was just no way that such a thing could be done, they hurriedly decided to evacuate the island before Big Mom could get there, next.

At Sherbet Town on Ice Cream Island, news of Big Mom landing on Fluffy Island had finally reached them. They gasped, knowing that Fluffy Island was under the purview of Chiffon, the Minister of Fluff. Why would she head there?

Soon, all the citizens in Floof Town on Fluffy Island had spotted Big Mom approaching on Prometheus. Immediately, they all fled for their lives.

"It's all over! Everybody run!"

"Mama will destroy this place, just like she did to Nuts Island!"

"Lady Chiffon has been corrupted by that backstabber Bege's treachery!"

At the town's entrance, Chiffon stood near the cake, staring up at it in determination even while the townsfolk fled.

"...That's not true," she whispered. "I brought the cake here _because_ I believe in it! I don't know where he learned how to cook...but Black Leg's skill with food is even greater than the head chef's...!"

"Chiffon!" Bege called to his wife. "We have to go! Whatever happens to his country, it's not our problem, anymore! We did right by the Straw Hats and now, our ship, the _Nostra Castello_ is dead!"

But Chiffon didn't budge. Bege growled in frustration before he grabbed his wife and went into Tank Tread Mode, revving off into town.

"I swear, after everything we did for those guys," he started, "if the Straw Hats get themselves, I'll be _pissed_ that we did all this for nothing!"

"MAAAAMAMAMAMA!" Big Mom cackled as she landed on the ground in front of the massive cake. "Finally...MY WEDDING CAAAAAAKE!"

XXX

At the coast of Cacao Island, the Straw Hats had not only managed to reach the island's shore, but Luffy and Sanji had finally made it aboard! However, the reunion was anything but joyful.

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried. "Luffy, are you okay?!"

"That wound doesn't look so good!" Brook exclaimed as he eyed the hole in Luffy's side.

"Don't crowd him!" Sanji shouted as he gently laid Luffy down on Blizzard's side. "He's been fighting for a long time!"

"It seems he's lost quite an amount of blood," Jimbei surmised as he looked at Luffy's injury that was inflicted upon him by Katakuri.

 _"Chopper!"_ Blizzard called out. _"Luffy needs medical attention, right now!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chopper cried as he ran to his captain with his medical bag...but meanwhile, Aika stood not too far from the group...her eyes wide and horrified as she stared at her older half-brother's wound. She had never seen an injury so horrendous...well, she had, but never saw one so bad on Luffy, before. She had seen him get hurt, but not this badly.

"Ugh...huh?" Luffy muttered as he began to come to. "Guys?"

"Luffy, you're awake!" Carrot exclaimed before she bit on his ear. "Garchu!"

"Ouch! Carrot!" Luffy cried.

"Try not to move, Luffy, okay?" Chopper advised. "You've got a really nasty wound."

"Oh, my god, Sanji!" Nami cried as she noticed Sanji's bleeding arm. "What happened to your arm?! Did...did you get shot?!"

"Oh, yeah," Sanji answered. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" Chopper repeated, but before he could chastise Sanji further, the ship suddenly started rocking, causing everyone to cry out in surprise.

"Look!" Aika cried as she pointed behind the _Sunny_ , where they could see Smoothie's ship approaching.

"Keep shooting!" Smoothie ordered. "We'll hit them eventually!"

"They're catching up to us, slowly but surely!" Brook cried.

"We're not out of the woods, just yet!" Jimbei called out. "You'll have to tend to them while we flee!"

"FIRE!" a voice bellowed, and suddenly, one of Smoothie's Tarte ships exploded!

"What the-?!" Sanji questioned. "What just happened?!"

Smoothie gasped before she turned and saw Germa's flagship.

"Dammit! It's Judge!" she cursed.

"Master Daifuku!" cried one of Daifuku's men. "Germa is providing backup fire! Shall we return it, sir?!"

"Don't bother!" Daifuku answered. "The fleet at the port will deal with Germa!"

As Germa's flagship past by the _Sunny_ , Judge and Sanji soon made eye contact, both of them glaring down at each other. The right side of Judge's face was covered in bandages and he lacked his gilded helmet. As the estranged father and son glared at each other, Judge seemed to scoff.

"WHAT DOES THAT WEAKLING REALLY MEAN TO YOU...STRAW HAT LUFFY?!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked up at Judge, weakly while Chopper tended to him.

"This is an inescapable den of danger," Judge shouted. "The territory of Big Mom, one of the Four Emperors of the Sea! Did you really risk everything, just to take that _him_ back?!" He turned his gaze to Sanji. "Sanji is the failure of Germa! His skin is no armor! He busies himself with menial cooking! He has no royal pride! He is swayed by pointless emotions and exposes himself to danger for the sake of the weak! His mentality is soft! He is flawed as a soldier! Don't you understand?! HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A _FAILURE!_ "

Sanji only tightly clenched his fists...and yet, he looked away. The Straw Hats glanced at him in concern, stunned by Judge's rant. However, Luffy grunted as he forced himself to stand up.

 _"L-Luffy!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Luffy, wait!" Nami urged as she grabbed onto his shoulders. "You shouldn't get up, right now!"

"You have to rest!" Chopper cried. "I haven't finished dressing your wounds!"

"Haa...haa..." Luffy panted as he walked up to the railing, leaning against it for support before he glared up at Judge. "You...wanna know why we came all this way for Sanji?" He gave a few short breaths. "You really wanna know...what he means to us?!" He then took in a deep breath. "SANJI...IS _FAMILY~!_ "

Sanji's eye went wide as he looked at Luffy, who panted heavily.

"Yeah, we knew what we were going up against," Luffy began, "but I'd gladly stake my life to save my family! That's how much Sanji means to us! And if you don't like it...BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS!"

Judge gasped silently while Luffy kept panting.

"...We're outta here," he said. "Jimbei! Let's go!"

"Aye-aye!" exclaimed Jimbei as he steered the ship away.

"...Thank you, Luffy," Sanji said.

"I meant what I said," Luffy replied with a smile on his face while Jimbei chuckled.

"Well said, Luffy," Jimbei replied. "If Ace were here, he'd be proud."

"Thanks, Jimbei," Luffy replied.

"Oh, no!"

Everyone looked up upon hearing Carrot's cry.

"What's wrong, Carrot?!" Nami asked.

"Look! Up ahead!" Carrot shouted, and as everyone looked to the horizon, they all gasped in horror upon seeing a huge fleet of ships in front of them!

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried.

 _"How did they get in front of us so fast?!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Hmm-hmm..." Smoothie chuckled while Daifuku smirked next to her. "So they finally noticed."

"That's a hell of a lotta ships!" Sanji gulped while Brook shrieked in horror.

"Now we're trapped, again!" Nami cried. "There must have been a group of idle ships that swung around the island! They plan on cutting us off!"

"FIRE!" Daifuku ordered, and soon, the ships began to open fire on the _Sunny_ , which soon took a huge hit!

"AAAAAAH!" Aika shrieked as she held onto Nami, who pulled her into her arms.

"We're already in firing range!" Nami yelled.

"How did that happen?!" Chopper questioned.

"I don't know!" Carrot cried as she looked around, only to gasp upon seeing Daifuku's genie flying up to her with his halberd.

"That's right, little rabbit!" he declared. "You're trapped, fore and aft! You've got the fleet ahead of you and a genie at the rear!"

"Carrot, look out!" Sanji shouted as he jumped into the air and used his foot to block the flat side of the genie's blade.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Chopper questioned. "There's some huge blue guy, up there!"

"Not good!" Brook cried.

 _"Rrrgh...dammit!"_ Blizzard cursed as he tried to stand. _"I can't just sit here, doing nothing!"_

"No, Blizzard!" Nami shouted. "You're still hurt!"

"Well, well," Daifuku laughed as he rubbed his belt buckled. "You finally got us within range for my powers to reach them!"

"Hmph," Smoothie scoffed as she sheathed her sword. "At this point, it's almost cruel and unusual punishment... _almost._ "

Soon, before the Straw Hats even realized it, they were surrounded from all sides, being fired at from all different directions, sending the _Sunny_ violently rocking on the water's surface.

"Everyone, hold on tight!" Luffy yelled as he held onto the railing.

"How did they all get so close?!" Nami questioned.

"Big Sis, I'm scared!" Aika cried with tears of fright in her eyes. "What's gonna happen to us?!"

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried as he pointed to more ships in front of them, these ones made out of biscuits as they sped toward them. "Look over there! The ships that are closest to us are paddle ships!"

"No wonder they got here so quickly!" Brook cried.

 _"What are we gonna do?!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"There's no way we can break away from those things!"_

"The situation just got even more desperate!" Jimbei yelled. "And after we survived so many obstacles to get to this point!"

Just as it seemed that all hope was lost, the ship water in front of the _Sunny_ started rising.

"Hey! What's happening?!" asked one of the Big Mom Pirates.

"The water's...bulging upward?!" questioned another.

"...If you guys try to mess with my boss..."

 **KABLOOSH!** Out of the water, Wadatsumi emerged, tossing many ships into the sea!

"YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME~!" he roared while the Big Mom Pirates screamed as they plummeted into the water!

"What in the world?!" Nami questioned.

 _"It's that sea giant from Fishman Island!"_ Blizzard exclaimed. _"I thought he was on Hody's side!"_

"What's he doing here?!" Chopper asked.

"Wait...could it be...?!" Jimbei whispered before he jumped into the water.

"Wait! Jimbei!" Sanji called.

"Where are you going?!" Luffy cried. "Come back!"

Under the water...Jimbei gasped in shock as he saw that the ones who stopped the pirate fleet...was the Sun Pirates!

"You all?!" he asked in disbelief.

"We came to see you off, Captain Jimbei!" the Sun Pirates exclaimed.

"Oops! We meant _former_ captain!"

"Hey," Aladdin began, "we can still be your crew until you leave Big Mom's territory, am I right?!"

Jimbei could only grin. "Hmph..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Adventure!

Big Mom: *is eating the cake*

Perospero: Now we'll see...

Big Mom: ...It's...it's...! *her eyes sparkle with tears* DELICIOUS~!

Fluffy Island Citizens: EEEEEEEEEH?!

Chiffon: We did it! The cake stopped her!

Perospero: Attention, Totto Land! There will be no further damage!

*All of Totto Land celebrates*

Sanji: Look! There's a path in front of us!

Nami: We're gonna make it!

Luffy: SET SAIL~!

Aladdin: Farewell, Jimbei!

Wadatsumi: See ya, Boss!

Aika: Uh...guys? What's that?! *points to the Big Mom Pirates' flagship*

Luffy: Oh, no...

*Suddenly, they are fired on...and all that can be seen is the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger, floating on the sea*

Next time: **Bad End Musical**

* * *

3 more to go.

Review, please!


	78. Bad End Musical

**Ch. 78- Bad End Musical**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

At Fluffy Island...the moment of truth would soon be arriving. All of Big Mom's forces surrounded the island, Perospero and Bavarois watching through binoculars. The islanders ran away as fast as they could, preparing for the worst. Even Bege was carrying Chiffon away to safety as fast as his tank treads could carry, and all the while, Big Mom was stuffing handful after handful of cake in her mouth.

As Chiffon watched her mother eat the cake, she thought back to when she was helping Sanji bake it in the first place.

 _Flashback_

"Are you insane?!" Chiffon questioned as Sanji was pouring cream into a giant bowl. "That method will take all night!"

"It's a crucial step!" Sanji answered with a smile on his face. "I'll do it in two hours!"

"You can't be serious!" Chiffon shouted. "Why are you smiling like that?! Take it seriously, Black Leg! Don't you realize that the lives of your crew and the very fate of this country are riding on this?!"

"Right, sorry," Sanji said. "I couldn't help it. I was just imagining Big Mom's face when she tastes how delicious the cake will be!"

"AAH!" Pudding cried as steam blew out of her head and hearts appeared in her eyes. "He's so wonderful...!"

"You're daydreaming about how happy Mama will be?!" Chiffon questioned. "Don't you realize how dire the situation is?!"

"Of course, Sanji knows!" Aika answered while she kept crushing the giant cinnamon cookies. "But still, when you enjoy cooking, you can't help smile! And Sanji's a real cook, through and through! Right, Sanji?"

"That's right," Sanji nodded while Chiffon gaped in disbelief.

 _Flashback end_

"...It'll be fine," said Chiffon. "It's like little Aika said...Black Leg is a cook, through and through!"

"What?!" Bege questioned. "What are you yammering on about, woman?!"

Suddenly, as Big Mom swallowed a big bite of cake, cream and crumbs all over her mouth...she suddenly froze as her eyes went wide. Then, she let out a shrill scream, not quite like the one she uses when she unleashes her Conqueror's Haki, but still quite a frightening scream. Without warning, she collapsed on the ground, causing Perospero to gasp in horror.

"Don't tell me it _was_ poisoned...!" he whispered...but to his surprise...Big Mom stood back up...and she had the biggest grin on her face while tears fell from her eyes.

"It's...it's to DIE for!" she exclaimed. "Such a wonderfully sweet, delicious cake!"

Perospero gasped while Big Mom stood up, laughing jovially.

"Yes! YES!" she cheered. "This is more like it! THIS IS THE REAL WEDDING CAAAAAAAKE!"

"YES!" Chiffon exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes. "The cake stopped her, just like Sanji said!"

And speaking of 'stop', the citizens of the island soon broke to a halt, as well, shocked that the cake had actually worked. Before long, Big Mom was chowing down on the cake, shoveling it in her mouth by the handfuls!

"Is...is it poisoned?" asked Bavarois.

"It has to be!" Perospero shouted (even though he sounded unsure himself, by now). "There's no way it's not poisoned! Mama's probably just too tough for it!"

"NOMNOMNOMNOM!" Big Mom gobbled the cake as much as she could, leaving a rather large dent in it, by now. "I can't get enough of this flavor! I know I recognize from somewhere...but where?! What is it?! IT'S SO YUMMY~!"

Soon, Perospero picked up his Transponder Snail's receiver.

 **"Update to all islands in Totto Land-** _ **perorin~!**_ **"** he announced. **"There will be no further damage! Mama's hunger pangs have finally abated!"**

All over Totto Land, the people began to celebrate the news. Family members hugged each other in relief, especially those that neighbored Cacao Island since they thought they would be the next ones to get hit. On Cacao Island's backstreets, the citizens were also rejoicing the fact that their own Lady Pudding had "utilized" the talents of the "treacherous" Chiffon to make the cake and save their country. They cheered Pudding's name and thanked her for all she had done...unaware that she was sitting in the alley, nearby, listening to them with a sad smile on her face.

 _'You're all wrong...'_ she thought. _'It wasn't me...'_

Not too far away, she could hear the sounds of cannon fire in the distance.

XXX

At sea around Cacao Island's shoreline...

"Hey, what's going on?!" Daifuku questioned as he looked down at the water. "The ship has stopped!"

"There are Fishmen in the water!" Smoothie pointed at the Fishman fighting off their men. "It's the Sun Pirates!"

"Now's your chance, Boss Jimbei!" shouted one of the Sun Pirates. "Keep going!"

"We got this, Captain!" yelled another.

"Hey!" shouted one of the Big Mom Pirates on one of the paddle ships that had capsized when Wadatsumi emerged from the water. "There's a giant hole in the bilge! We're sinking!"

"Jimbei, look there!" Sanji shouted as he pointed to the path in front of them. "Your friends opened up a path for us!"

"I can see that!" Jimbei answered as he took the helm. "Hang on! I'll take us through at full speed!"

"Go, Boss, go!" Wadatsumi cheered while holding several ships in his hands.

"Thank you, everyone!" Jimbei called. "I'll never forget this!"

Soon, he sailed the _Sunny_ toward the opened path.

"My crew were the ones who stole the enemies' locational information, as well!" Jimbei exclaimed. "I can't believe I didn't realize that, until now! They've been trying to help us get out of trouble the whole time!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Well, I can definitely see why they're your crew, Jimbei!"

Jimbei blinked at Luffy before he grinned.

"Of course," he nodded.

"So," Aika began as she looked up at Nami, "this is it, then? We're really leaving?!"

"Yes, Aika, we're finally getting out of here!" Nami replied, causing Aika to sniffle as tears of joy formed in her eyes before she hugged the navigator.

However, on a different ship...Oven had just emerged from a mirror. He had a large burn on his stomach, but other than that, he had no other injuries.

"Master Oven!" asked one of his men. "So all is well on Cacao Island, now?!"

"Yes," Oven affirmed. "It's only a matter of time, now. Brulee just helped ferry all of the ammunition meant to work on Germa." He then glared at the _Sunny_ , scornfully. "But I won't rest...until I've dealt with the boy who defeated Brother Katakuri!"

"Thanks for everything, you guys!" Luffy called out.

"No problem!" Aladdin shouted. "Take care of Jimbei for us, Straw Hat Luffy!"

"I will!" Luffy replied. "Shishishishi!"

"Knock it off, Aladdin!" Jimbei shouted, though he still smiled.

But then...

"Move out of my way, fish...!" Oven hissed, his body beginning to heat up. "Tropical TORMENT!"

Suddenly, the water in the sea started boiling and bubbling like it was in a cooking pot! It was so hot, it burned the Sun Pirates, especially Wadatsumi!

"AAAAAAAH!" they all screamed.

"TOO HOT! SWIM AWAY!" yelled one of the Sun Pirates.

 _"What's going on?!"_ Blizzard questioned as he looked around. _"I thought we were home free!"_

"It's Oven!" Jimbei shouted. "He's boiling the seawater!"

"Ugh...too hot!" Wadatsumi cried before he dived underwater. "I gotta swim away!"

"But...we were almost there!" Aika cried before she turned to the ship where Oven was with tears of frustration in her eyes. "Leave us alone! We just wanna leave! Please!"

XXX

At Whole Cake Chateau...

 **"Mont d'Or! The** _ **Queen Mama Chanter**_ **will be arriving soon!"**

"Perfect!" Mont d'Or grinned. "We're in time!"

XXX

At Fluffy Island, Big Mom was still devouring the wedding cake, when suddenly, she began to hum a little tune, and as she did, her Peacekeeper soldiers and some Flower Homies began to appear.

 _"What's this?_

 _What's this flavor?_

 _(Flower, flower, flower)_

 _It tastes just like a dream!_

 _But I couldn't have divined it,_

 _Why, I can't even define it!_

 _This taste is far from ordinary,_

 _It gets dead puppies dancing merry~!"_

Inside Big Mom's stomach...Tree and Flower Homies were dancing, and even a stuffed zombie dog popped out of a grave, dancing happily.

 _"Along with all confectionary_

 _In my pet flavor cemetery~!_

 _So sweet_

 _(So sweet)_

 _And milky_

 _(And milky)_

 _And rich_

 _(And rich)_

 _And risky~!"_

XXX

Out at sea...Big Mom's flagship, the _Queen Mama Chanter_ had just appeared and opened fire on the _Sunny_ , having already destroyed a ship that was in her way!

"AAAAAAH!" Aika screamed as she held onto the railing.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sanji questioned. "We don't have any way of fighting back!"

"Then how are we gonna escape?!" Chopper questioned.

"I don't know!" Nami answered.

"Everybody, hang on!" Luffy shouted as another artillery shell was fired, causing the _Sunny_ to rock up and down, violently, causing everyone to cry out.

 _"Ah, yes! That's it!_

 _That's just the spark,_

 _A flavor bomb in an amusement park!"_

XXX

On Whole Cake Island, Mont d'Or laughed along with Count Niwatori at the sound of the Straw Hats' cries on the Transponder Snail.

XXX

On Cacao Island, the Vinsmokes found themselves under fire from the Big Mom Pirates...as well as a fusion the Charlotte Decuplets that was holding a large scythe. This time, the artillery that the Big Mom Pirates were using were the kind they intended to assassinate the Vinsmokes, instead...and it was working. Even their augmented skin (and fur, in Rokuji's case) stood no chance!

 _"In my stomach, you will see_

 _A great big flavor ceremony~!"_

XXX

Big Mom held up a large crumb of cake in her hand...as she envisioned Mother Carmel, smiling at her.

 _"Tell me, Mother, can you sense it?_

 _This overflowing sugar bliss?_

 _Yes, that's right~!"_

She soon saw herself, back when she was 6 years old, celebrating her birthday with Mother Carmel and the orphans at The Sheep's House...with a towering croquembouche made of semla.

Yes...that was the flavor she was tasting.

 _"The one and only flavor_

 _Of sheer happiness~!"_

Big Mom laughed as she jumped into the sky, envisioning Mother Carmel and the orphans dancing around her, merrily.

 _"When will we reunite at last?_

 _To eat this cake and reminisce?_

 _So sweet!_

 _(So sweet)_

 _And milky!_

 _(And milky)_

 _And rich!_

 _(And rich)_

 _And...risky~!"_

XXX

Out at sea, the Germa flagship was also under fire from Big Mom's forces...and Judge found himself facing off against Snack and several others...alone.

 _"Tell me, Mother, do you think_

 _I've got enough ability?_

 _To build a place of happiness,_

 _A world of pure tranquility~!"_

And not too far from Germa...the Straw Hats gasped as the _Queen Mama Chanter_ bearing down on them!

 _"Oh, my god...!"_ Blizzard whispered in horror.

"...This is it...isn't it?" Nami asked.

"Yeah...I think this is our final chapter," Sanji answered.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brook and Chopper screamed.

 _"But if you leave, you'll have to face_

 _Your imminent mortality~!"_

Luffy gaped before he looked down at Aika, who looked up at her with tears falling from her face...and before she realized, her older half-brother grabbed her and practically crushed against his chest, holding her as tightly as he could, prompting her to return his embrace.

"...I love you..." he whispered in her ear.

"...I know...!" Aika whispered back...just as the _Queen Mama Chanter_ fired at them.

XXX

On Fluffy Island, all of the island's sweets had come to life as they sang along with Big Mom. Balloons were flying through the air and stars were shining brightly and even singing along. Even Prometheus was singing, back to his regular cartoon-looking self.

 _"A deal with the devil_

 _Makes Totto Land serene~!_

 _Here, we're all a family,_

 _Thanks to our loving queen,_

 _BIG MOM~!"_

Big Mom soon let out a hearty belch and sighed in satisfaction.

"Mamamama..." she laughed. "Haa...that was yummy...down the hatch~!"

XXX

Out at sea...a smolder ship lies on the water's surface...and in the midst of the wreckage was the Straw Hats' jolly roger, shredded and an in tatters.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Perospero: She's back to the old Mama...

Big Mom: *is passed out on the ground*

*Out at sea*

Moscato: Hey, wait! That's not the Straw Hats' ship!

Daifuku: What?!

Smoothie: If that's not their ship, where did they go?!

*In a dark place*

Blizzard: _Wait...WE'RE ALIVE?!_

Luffy: Where are we?!

Wadatsumi: *is holding his mouth closed*

Oven: You won't get away!

Aladdin: Captain Jimbei! You must escape without us!

Jimbei: ...Luffy...I'm sorry...but I have to stay here and help them!

Luffy: ...Don't forget Jimbei! I'M YOUR CAPTAIN, NOW!

Next time: **Don't Even Let Death Stop You!**

* * *

Just TWO MORE.

Review, please!


	79. Don't Even Let Death Stop You!

**Ch. 79- "Don't Even Let Death Stop You!"**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Perospero, Bavarois, and their troops cautiously approached Big Mom, who had returned to her regular round figure. She had the widest grin on her face and hearts were pulsing in her eyes. The citizens of Fluffy Island only stood nearby, wondering if it was safe to approach for good.

"Mama?" Prometheus called. "You okay?"

"She looks...satisfied," said Bavarois in disbelief. "She's back to the old Mama, again. What kind of cake did they bake, anyway?"

"I don't know," Perospero answered. "I've never such a blissful look on her face, before- _perorin~!_ "

"Mamamama...!" Big Mom giggled, gleefully.

"Mama!" Perospero called. "You are the Captain of the Big Mom Pirates, so I'm going to give you a status report, all right?! First off, Bege must still be nearby..."

As Perospero listed off the incidents that happened, Big Mom continued to mutter "Happiness" over and over.

XXX

In the waters near Cacao Island...it seemed that the worst had finally come to pass: the Straw Hat Pirates had finally been obliterated by the Big Mom Pirates, who celebrated their seeming demise. The only thing that they could see that seemed to prove that fact was the Straw Hats' jolly roger, floating in tatters on the water's surface. However, as the Big Mom Pirates rejoiced...someone gasped.

"Wait a minute!" called out Moscato, who surprisingly had been revived. "That's not right! That's not the Straw Hat Pirates' ship!"

"What?!" Daifuku questioned in shock while Smoothie took a closer look, and that's when they saw that their brother was right: it was not the _Thousand Sunny_ , smoldering into embers on the water's surface, but rather the Sun Pirates' ship, the _Snapper Head!_

"That's the Sun Pirates' ship!" Smoothie shouted. "We must have shot that one by mistake!"

"But if that's the Sun Pirates' ship," Daifuku began, "where are the Straw Hats?!"

XXX

"...Are we...dead?" Aika asked, her voice echoing through the dark.

"I can't tell," Brook answered. "I've been dead years! Yohohohoho- OUCH! Nami!"

"Save the jokes for later!" Nami shouted.

"Sanji! Turn on a light or something!" Luffy called.

 **FWIK!** Sanji managed to turn on his lighter...only for the Straw Hats to find themselves in a giant mouth.

 _"Wait...WE'RE ALIVE?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"But...but how?!" Carrot asked. "Where are we?!"

"We're inside Wadatsumi's mouth!" Jimbei answered.

"WE'RE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

 _"Ugh...so that's why it stinks in here...!"_ Blizzard gagged.

XXX

"Swim faster, Wadatsumi!" shouted Aladdin while Wadatsumi swam as fast he could, holding his mouth shut. "Take the Straw Hats and Jimbei as far away from here as possible!"

"Mmph!" Wadatsumi nodded as he kept swimming away. As he did, he thought back to what happened just moments before disaster could strike. Just as it looked like the Straw Hats were about to shot down at sea by the _Queen Mama Chanter_ , Wadatsumi pulled the _Thousand Sunny_ into his mouth and replaced the sloop ship with Fisher Tiger's legendary ship, the _Snapper Head_. Though he had some reservations, he knew there was no time for hesitation, for if he stopped to think about it for even a moment, Jimbei and the Straw Hats would have perished, right then and there!

Now, there was just one thing to do: get the Straw Hats all the way to the limits of Big Mom's territory, or at least as close to it as he possibly could!

As the paddle ships gave chase after Wadatsumi, Oven stuck both his hands into the water.

"Tropical TORPEDOES!" he shouted, and soon, he shot several beams of heat into the water, one of which hit Wadatsumi right through his stomach! "You slippery fish won't get away from us!"

Despite Wadatsumi trying his hardest, the heat that boiled his stomach was just too much to bear. He soon emerged from the water, spitting the _Sunny_ out of his mouth!

"TOO HOOOOOOT!" he cried.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAA!" the Straw Hats screamed as they flew through the air before they landed on the water.

"WADAKICHI!" Luffy cried out to Wadatsumi.

"Don't...worry about me!" Wadatsumi shouted in a strained voice. "Just keep going!"

"Mr. Wada!" Aika yelled.

"Straw Hat...I...I did a bad thing on Fishman Island!" Wadatsumi called. "I'm sorry about that! Even so...Boss Jimbei still took me in! I'll always be grateful for what he did!"

"...Wadatsumi...!" whispered Jimbei.

As for Oven, he had more than enough.

"OUT OF THE WAY, SEA MONK!" Oven yelled with blazing eyes while he began to heat up the sea even more.

"AAAAGH!" he screamed. "Urrgh...from...the moment Boss Jimbei said he was gonna join Straw Hat...WE KNEW WHAT WE HAD TO DO!"

 _Flashback_

It was sometime after Jimbei left to talk to Big Mom into leaving her forces. The Sun Pirates had all gathered together, wondering what would happen if Big Mom actually heard about this. That's when Praline spoke up.

"Shashasha!" Praline laughed. "My Mama is the type who will kill _anybody_ who tries to leave her employ!"

"I thought as much," Aladdin concurred. "Therefore, what _we_ can do for Captain Jimbei-"

"Is be his shield and die in his place?!" suggested one of the Sun Pirates, sounding all too eager to do so.

"Gyahahaha!" laughed another. "Well, we can't _all_ die! We need at least one survivor to tell the tale, you know!"

"I suppose I can't deny that!" Aladdin added with a chuckle of his own. "I will not judge anyone who doesn't want a part of this! Any member who joins me on this mission...must be prepared to face the consequences!"

The Sun Pirates all looked at their crewmate with looks of determination and enthusiasm.

"Jimbei is going to be embarking on a new voyage," Aladdin said, "and we're not going to let them stop him! So who's with me?!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Sun Pirates and Wadatsumi cheered, uproariously.

 _Flashback end_

"We made up our minds...!" Wadatsumi said, panting heavily from the heat while Luffy stared in disbelief. As they did, Chopper draped a blanket over his soaked body.

Just as the _Queen Mama Chanter_ was preparing to fire at Wadatsumi, the Giant Tiger Blowfish Fishman was suddenly pulled underwater by Aladdin!

"Get down, Wadatsumi!" he shouted before the artillery shell could hit him. Soon after that, Aladdin and the Sun Pirate soon emerged from the water!

"Aladdin!" Jimbei cried. "Everyone!"

"JIMBEI! STRAW HATS!" Aladdin called out. "KEEP GOING! WE'RE SENDING YOU OFF WITH OUR BLESSINGS!"

Jimbei gaped in disbelief at his crew as they all waved him off with smiles on their faces, but before long, they soon turned to face the Big Mom Pirates. While the lesser crew members took on the mooks, Aladdin was left to face Oven on his own, trying to withstand his extreme heat attacks while countering with his own moves.

"...Jimbei?" Aika asked as she looked up at the Whale Shark Fishman, who closed his eyes and sighed.

"...A sailing ship's greatest weakness is taking on water," he said. "Scoop it out as quickly as you can! The ship is heavy and slow, right now. Patch the hole in the sail, find the right angle for adequate wind support, and proceed as fast as you possibly can!"

"W...what?" Brook muttered.

"It will take you hours to leave the territory!" Jimbei shouted.

"Wait a minute, Jimbei!" Luffy cried. "What are you talking about?! Why are you explaining this stuff to us?!"

 _"...You're leaving us, again...aren't you, Jimbei?"_ Blizzard asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry," Jimbei said as he closed his eyes. "I know you all wanted me to join you...but I simply cannot abandon Aladdin and the others to their fate, now!"

"...Jimbei..." Nami whispered.

"Okay, we get it," Luffy said. "We'll just turn around and-"

"No!" Jimbei interjected. "I shall be the rear guard to ensure that you all escape safely!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

"But...but Mr. Jimbei!" Carrot cried.

"At this point," Jimbei began, "if the flagship and fleet remain on our heels, we will never be able to escape from here! At least allow me to hold down the end of the line! I promise you...I will fulfill this duty...AND RETURN TO YOU, ALIVE!"

A pause...but then Luffy glared at Jimbei.

"...Don't forget, Jimbei," he started, "I'M YOUR CAPTAIN NOW!"

Jimbei remained quiet while behind him, he could hear the sound of the Sun Pirates fighting off the enemy as best they could.

"We're not stopping the ship!" Luffy shouted. "We'll be waiting for you in Wano Country, so you better show up, got it?!"

"Now wait a minute, Luffy!" Nami cried.

 _"Don't put so much pressure on the guy!"_ Blizzard added.

"No...it's fine," Jimbei said as he bowed his head to Luffy. "Luffy...I'm in your debt!"

"I mean it!" Luffy shouted. "DON'T EVEN LET DEATH STOP YOU!"

 _"...Luffy..."_ Blizzard whispered while Jimbei chuckled. At that moment, Aika walked up to the latter, sadly.

"...Goodbye, Jimbei," she said. "Even though we only just met for a little while...I'll never forget you."

"Don't say that, child," Jimbei replied as he gently pet the younger D. Carrier on the head. "I shall definitely return. Until then...you must escape...live a long life!"

"...Mm..." Aika nodded as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jimbei's neck as much as her little arms could, causing him to chuckle as he gently returned her hug.

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far from Fluffy Island...Big Mom had finally returned to her senses and was on her way to Cacao Island while riding on the back of a giant candy frog, courtesy of Perospero.

"Both Jimbei and Germa 66?!" Big Mom questioned. "Is that Straw Hat Boy still alive on Cacao Island, too?!"

"H-he is alive, Mama," Perospero answered, "but he has nowhere left to run!"

"If he's not dead for sure, then I'm going!" yelled Big Mom. "I'll steal his soul and make him into one of my most powerful Homies yet! MAMAMAMAMAMA!"

But not too far from Big Mom's location, it was revealed that Bege and the Firetank Pirates had managed to escape by commandeering a Tarte ship.

"Phew..." Bege sighed in relief as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "We scraped through it by the skin of our teeth. I guess life ain't all doom and gloom."

"Now we can take our time getting away, right, Godfather?" asked Gotti.

"I just hope Germa's all right- _rero_ ," Vito muttered, worriedly.

"Oh, be quiet, Vito!" Bege shouted while Chiffon watched her mother leave in concern, holding Pez in her arms.

 _'I hope Nami and the others make it out, okay...'_

XXX

Back with the Straw Hats, they were beginning to make preparations to escape per Jimbei's instructions. He told Nami to take the ship as far and as fast as she could possibly go since when Fishmen got serious, they were able to even change the currents of the sea to their liking...and sure enough, it actually worked. Due to the Sun Pirates' fighting to the best of their ability, they were creating a new current that was certain to take the _Thousand Sunny_ to the very edge of Big Mom's territory!

"I don't believe it!" Nami exclaimed.

"Look at the water!" Carrot added, watching the waves thrash about.

"...Finally...we're getting out of here..." Aika whispered, but just barely. The poor thing sounded absolutely _exhausted_. Her legs were weak and she was wavering, but Blizzard put a paw on her back.

 _"Don't rest yet, Aika,"_ the wolf-dog told her. _"Not until we've escaped, for sure."_

"...I know..." Aika whimpered as she sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

Concurrently, in the water...Aladdin was furious.

"I don't believe you, Jimbei!" he shouted. "Do you seriously have so little trust in us?!"

Jimbei only laughed. "Don't think of it that way, my brother! I'm making sure we all survive...so that you can all send ME off!"

Aladdin only sighed and shook his head.

"You have too much of Brother Tiger in you," he muttered, "but I suppose that's to be expected."

With that, they soon went to face the Big Mom Pirate Fleet!

 **"A report! The Straw Hats are escaping, and they're leaving Jimbei behind to act as a rear guard! The fleet is being held back! They'll be losing sight of the ship, soon!"**

XXX

Meanwhile, in the skies above...

"KWAHAHAHA! Go, Straw Hat, go!" Morgans cackled, riding in a balloon that was being pulled by a dozen News Coo Birds.

"You seem to be in his corner, Morgans," Stussy commented.

"Well, why not?" asked Morgans. "He's certainly a contender! The way I see it, Stussy, in the near future, one of the Worst Generation is going to rise...to claim the mantle of the King of the Pirates!"

"...Is that so?" Stussy mused before she chuckled. "Well...I suppose we'll see along the line, now won't we?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc!

Sanji: ...So Pedro's dead, huh?

Carrot: Don't be sad, Sanji! Pedro chose to sacrifice himself for our sake...so please...won't you thank him instead? *sniffles* ...Please?

Sanji: *pets her*

Aika: *is holding Nami's hand and crying* I'm so tired...!

Nami: We're almost out, Aika.

Pudding: *is looking at a memory film* ...He sure was something... *has tears in her eyes*

*In the Mirror World*

Brulee: I knew your secret, all along, Brother Katakuri. *smiles warmly* But don't worry...you're still my perfect brother in my eyes.

Katakuri: *blushes*

*On Cacao Island*

Brownie: Mama's here!

*Germa 66 and the Sun Pirates look up*

Big Mom: Life...or...DEATH?!

Next time: **End Roll**

* * *

...This is it, you guys. The penultimate chapter. Tomorrow...it's the end of the Whole Cake Island Arc.

First...I wanna say thank you for sticking by me this whole time. I know I haven't been consistent, what with Inuyasha suddenly coming up in my life, again...that and real life, in general, getting in the way. In spite of that, I hope that no matter what I do, One Piece, Inuyasha, whatever...I hope you guys continue to stick by me.

That said, review, please!


	80. End Roll

**Ch. 80- End Roll**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

Rokuji © Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats watching a starry sky with forest animals.

* * *

"What's our heading, Nami?"

"We should be getting out of here, soon...just a little bit farther."

Luffy sighed as he lied on Blizzard's side, allowing Chopper to check his injuries. The doctor administered a dose of painkillers, some antibiotics, and a blood coagulant to stop any more bleeding. Now, all he had to do was rest.

However, at the aft deck of the ship...Sanji stood, staring toward the sea that the Straw Hats were leaving behind...as well as the one who gave his life for theirs. Once they were certain that they had left the threat of Big Mom's fleet behind, Brook told Sanji the truth: that Pedro sacrificed himself to ensure that the crew escaped from Whole Cake Island safely. As the _Sunny_ continued sailing, Sanji sighed as he thought back to when he met Pedro back on Zou, which was covered in Caesar's deadly gas. The Jaguar Mink begged the Curly Hats to save the kingdom's leaders, absolutely insisting that they must not be allowed to die.

Now, Sanji just felt one thing: guilt.

"...So Pedro's dead, huh?" he muttered. "I never thought this place would be where he'd die...and all because he came to help save me..."

Suddenly, Sanji felt a hand reach up and pat his crown, causing him to turn and see Carrot, who smiled up at him.

"Don't be sad, Sanji!" she said. "It's okay! Pedro chose to sacrifice himself of his own free will...so there's no need to feel bad, okay?"

"...Carrot..." Sanji whispered.

"You- _teia_ and your friends saved the Mokomo Dukedom," Carrot continued, "so it's natural that Pedro returns the favor, right? If Pedro hadn't been here, everybody would've died...so...so please..." She then sniffled as she suddenly found herself in tears. "Just...just tell Pedro 'thank you'...okay?! This was for the best, anyway, right?!" She then broke down sobbing...causing Sanji to smile.

Even though she was just trying to keep up appearances, Sanji knew that Pedro's would be harder on Carrot than anyone else. After all, he was closest to her, having taught her everything that she knows. He was like her older brother, always looking out for her and trying to get her to strive to be better...and now...he was gone.

"...I know that, Carrot," Sanji said as he gently patted her head. "I know what kind of man Pedro was."

Without another word, Carrot threw her arms around Sanji and started wailing.

 _Soul pocus, soul pocus_

 _The words of the soul_

 _Onward we go,_

 _By breeze and by brine_

 _Minds heavy with thoughts_

 _Of the bloody seas left behind~_

"Oh, look!" Nami exclaimed as she looked up at the sky and saw flakes of cotton candy gently falling from the dark clouds. "Cotton candy flurries!"

"That means we're nearing the edge of Big Mom's territory!" Brook added while sticking his tongue out. "Mm...yum!"

Aika blinked as she held Nami's hand. Her usually bright tawny brown eyes had now grown dull from exhaustion. Her legs wobbled and buckled but she still forced herself to stand. She wanted to sleep so badly, but at the same time, she was afraid to, for she felt that if she fell asleep, she'd wake up, still in Big Mom's territory.

"...I'm tired...!" Aika whimpered in a broken voice, causing Nami to look down at her. "I'm...I'm so very tired...!"

Almost immediately, Nami pulled the poor child into her arms.

"It's okay, sweetie..." she whispered as she stroked Aika's charcoal locks. "We're all tired...you've been so strong through all this and we're so proud of you."

"...Can I sleep now?" Aika asked with tears in her eyes. "Please?"

"...Yes...you can," Nami answered, her eyes welling up with tears, too.

XXX

In the Seducing Woods on Whole Cake Island, all the Homies had heard the news about Big Mom returning to her senses and were celebrating in song.

 _Though sugar is hardly its intended focus_

 _The enchanted flowers and trees_

 _Sing the sweetest soul pocus~!_

 _Greedy Mama's false plot_

 _Was both devious and smart~!_

At the ruined Whole Cake Chateau, Mont d'Or was shouting orders, demanding a report on the Straw Hats' current whereabouts.

 _Matching fairy tale prince and princess fair_

 _In a sham that was meant to keep them apart_

 _When nectar alluring has its own bold mind_

 _Sweet sentiment can be so bad for the heart_

XXX

At Cacao Island, Pudding stared tearfully at the roll of memory film she pulled out of Sanji's head, smiling fondly...yet sadly.

XXX

 _A death-defying flight ensues_

 _Love lost in the confusion_

 _Take your candy coming in_

 _And leave by execution~_

Out at sea near Cacao Island, the Sun Pirates were fighting to the best of their ability, trying to keep the fleet from chasing after Luffy and the others.

"Hold fast!" Jimbei called out while "holding" a current of water. "Once Luffy's crew leaves the territory, we're done here!"

 _The fun is finding out who winds_

 _At the grand resolution~_

XXX

On Cacao Island, Germa 66 was still fighting off Big Mom's forces as best they could. All the while, reports were coming that the fleet had lost sight of Luffy and the crew while fighting off the Sun Pirates. In the midst of all the chaos, though, Pudding remained in hiding, sitting against the wall in the alley as she sniffled with tears falling from the two eyes on her face. Even now...she remembered it so vividly.

Big Mom, her mother, always called her "pretty little doll" that she could use for her own ends. Pudding hated being called such a thing, but she did not wish to be punished for going against her mother's wishes, just as many others had done, so she reluctantly went along with the act. She had truly come to believe that no one would ever love a "three-eyed freak" like her...even as Sanji began to accept her as his bride, she still thought that he would be disgusted at the sight of her third eye.

But then, when he showed no signs of fear or repulsion, she was stunned beyond all reason. She couldn't believe that someone had actually complimented her third eye. Even after the fact, she still continued to deny that anyone would ever love her, in spite of her unique feature. It was just as Sanji had said: she fooled many people into believing she was a monster...including herself.

He was truly a kind man...and kindness was something she had been denied of for so long, it almost felt foreign to her.

As she looked at the film of memory...it was soon revealed that the last thing she asked from Sanji...was a goodbye kiss.

Knowing that he'd never remember that...Pudding soon broke down, sobbing, all three eyes welling over with tears.

Now that she finally knew what real love was...she'd probably never find something like that, again.

 **"A report coming in! It seems there are still some Territory Sea Slugs on the edge of the territory! They're alerting us of a passage! The Straw Hats...THEY'VE JUST LEFT TOTTO LAND!"**

"BACK TO THE SHIPS, GERMA 66!" Ichiji yelled. "OUR MISSION IS COMPLETE!"

On that, the Vinsmokes soon turned to run back to the flagship.

"Germa's retreating!" shouted one of the Big Mom Pirates. "After them!"

XXX

Inside the Mirror World, Katakuri lies on the ground, seeming unconscious...but then, Brulee approached him, holding a first aid kit. She stared down at her older brother...before she smiled gently and pulled Luffy's fedora away, revealing his deformed mouth. That's when Katakuri woke up and looked at her.

"...Brulee...?" he asked.

"...I'll admit, Brother Katakuri," said Brulee, "I didn't really want to see you lose...lying on your back like this." She then began to search through the kit and pulled out some gauze. "So tell me something...why did you switch to your back? Didn't fall down, facefirst, originally?"

"...Yes..." Katakuri replied. "I wonder why..."

Brulee said nothing as she began to wipe the blood off of her brother's forehead.

"...Brulee," Katakuri said. "I...I have something to confess...when it comes to my personal life...it was actually nothing but a lie...that I never lie on my back."

"Wiwiwiwi!" Brulee laughed, heartily. "Oh, my dearest Brother Katakuri...I knew that all along."

Katakuri's face turned all shades of red upon hearing that.

"I was watching you through the mirror, you know," Brulee told him. "Just as Sister Pudding was to play the part of the perfect little doll...you played the part of the perfect unassailable man...for our sake, didn't you?"

Katakuri sighed as he looked away.

He remembered a long time ago, back when he was a child of at least 12 years when he was so carefree and ate donuts as much as he wanted, even sharing them with Oven and Daifuku. Yes, people would mock him for his deformed mouth, but he only beat them up in kind.

That all changed, one day...it was when Brulee was attacked when she was just a little girl. The ones who mocked Katakuri had attacked her out of revenge...leaving the poor girl with the scar on her face that she has today. Despite this, Brulee told her brother that he was perfect just as he was...but Katakuri could not accept this. He soon put a scarf around his mouth and attacked anyone who dared to harm his siblings again. Ever since that day, he resolved that he would never show weakness around anyone, ever again.

That was how Katakuri became the so-called "perfect, invincible man"...until Luffy defeated him.

"...Brulee," Katakuri said. "Tell me...did Straw Hat...?"

"Make it out of the territory?" Brulee asked in slight annoyance.

"...Can you see the future, too?" Katakuri inquired.

"You know that I can't," Brulee countered. "He left the territory earlier. I heard the report...say what you will, Brother Katakuri, but I won't forgive that brat! Not after how he pummeled you like this!"

Despite that...Katakuri couldn't help but crack a grin while Brulee sighed and shook her head.

"I knew it..." she said...but nonetheless, she and Katakuri soon chuckled softly, together.

XXX

"Look!" Brownie shouted as he pointed to the horizon. "Here comes Mama!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Joconde while mounted on her tall horse.

 _Soul pocus, soul pocus~_

 _Such self-centered words_

 _When tempted by the scent_

 _Of that sweet cake slice_

 _The first step is to ask about_

 _The nature of its price~_

 _For this is not the good kind of surprise_

The Vinsmokes and the Sun Pirates, all of them bloodied and bruised from battle, all looked up as they saw Big Mom beginning to appear while the Big Mom Pirates cheered at their captain's arrival. Reiju sighed before she glanced over at Rokuji, who stared up at her with his sunglasses broken. Nonetheless, they smiled at each other before the Labrador limped toward Reiju, who hugged him tightly...quietly saying their final goodbyes.

 _Will you suffer her trick_

 _Or hand over your treats?_

 _Sweets can be so very bad for the soul_

 _Soul pocus, our Mama so material_

 _Will it be years off your life?_

 _Or your life itself~?_

Soon...Big Mom had finally arrived...and she only one question to ask.

"Life...or...DEATH?!"

 _Soul pocus, the song of our queen~_

XXX

Later that morning...the Straw Hats had finally left Big Mom's territory and were sailing on the smooth, calm waters. With the help of a powerful shield, the Straw Hats had escaped the territory of the greedy Empress of the Sea.

At that moment, Nami came outside and closed the door behind her.

"Well, Luffy," she said, "Aika finally fell asleep."

"Good," Luffy replied. "She earned that rest..."

 _"...The poor kid,"_ Blizzard replied. _"She saw so many things that a little girl like her should never see...I'd be surprised if she still remained the same after all that's happened."_

"How long do you think she'll be sleeping for?" Sanji asked.

"Who knows?" Nami shrugged. "After what happened at this place, she could be out all day."

 **GLURRRRRRGLE!** The Straw Hats turned upon hearing Luffy's stomach roaring, causing him to chuckle sheepishly as he put his hand over his bandaged abdomen. Sanji glanced down at the deck for a moment...but then he smiled.

"...Hey," he said. "How about...I make us all some food? What do you say?"

A pause...but then Luffy grinned.

"I say-" he started.

"LET'S EAT!" Chopper and Brook both shouted with drooling mouths, causing Sanji to laugh.

"Sure! Comin' right up!" he said as he walked to the kitchen. "I'll make us all one big banquet!"

"YEAH!" the others cheered.

XXX

Concurrently, at a certain seafaring restaurant in the East Blue...

"Boss! These chumps ain't worth our time! Let's just kick 'em out, already!"

"Why would you give these ingrates food?! They're pirates, after all!"

"Just be quiet! I'll take care of this, got it?"

At one of the tables, it is revealed to be the pirate Crescent Moon Galley and his crew.

"Come on!" Galley shouted. "Hurry up and make with the grub, already!"

"SHUT IT!" Patty yelled, having grown a full head of slicked-back black hair.

"Why we ought to...!" Carne growled, now sporting a goatee.

"I said that's enough!" Zeff shouted as he headed to the kitchen. "I'll handle this!"

XXX

"Food for us! Food for us!" Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Carrot chanted.

"All right, all right!" Sanji called as he chopped up some vegetables and tossed some rice in a pan. "People get hungry every hour of the day, am I right?"

"Yeah, you said it!" Luffy agreed.

"I think that only applies to you, Luffy," Nami quipped.

XXX

"Even scumbags have to eat every now and then," said Zeff as he put some fried rice on a plate and put it out to be served. "You hungry? I'll feed you. We can talk after that!"

XXX

"Okay, guys, it's ready!" Sanji called out as he came carrying stacks of food. "You hungry? I'll feed you! We can talk after that!"

"YEAH!" Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot cheered as they all went to eat the delicious food. Nami chuckled as she picked up a plate of fried rice and ate it, happily.

"Mmm! Great as always, Sanji!" she praised. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch!"

"Aika's cooking was good," Chopper began, "but we still missed your cooking, Sanji!"

"Indubitably!" Brook concurred. "My stomach is so happy to have all this yummy food, again! Although I have no stomach. Yohohoho!"

Blizzard hurriedly scarfed down some braised beef meatballs that were basted in soup stock while Carrot had a vegetable wrap with- what else- extra carrots. As the Straw Hats ate their fill, Luffy hobbled over to Sanji and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at his captain, who gave him a broad, toothy grin.

"Welcome home, Sanji."

Sanji only smiled at him.

"It's good to be back...Captain."

XXX

While everyone ate, Aika lied in her bed, asleep...or so it seemed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and uncurled her fist, revealing her Lucky Cherry Blossom, which Luffy had given back to her. As she stared at it...she thought back to when she saw her older half-brother's bloody wound. Chopper had told Luffy that it was a miracle that he hadn't lost any more blood at that moment.

Despite finally escaping from Big Mom's territory...Aika's worries seemed far from over.

"...Big Brother..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN REVERIE...**

* * *

...It's finally over...I've finally finished the Whole Cake Island. It was a long, hard struggle...tears were shed but I forced myself past them...and now...it's finally over.

Again, I want to say thank you to all those reading for all the support you've been giving. I know I haven't been consistent with it, but sometimes, life can be busy.

Now that this is over, I'm going to be taking a well-deserved break for a little. And then, I'm gonna see how much progress I'll make in The Fire Within before I start the Reverie Arc, and after that comes Trek. I just hope you guys will continue to support me until then.

That said, review, please!


End file.
